Two Faced
by foxshadow13
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was tortured to death at the age 8. So, why is a girl calling herself Naruko Namikaze appear to hold the kyuubi. Naruko/harem warning: dark themes and lemons
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto or any rights to it just to be clear. As a fair warning this story is going to be dark. This fic was inspired by "Demon's dirty dream"

Prologue:

Hiruzen had been a veteran of three ninja wars and countless others skirmishes and walked away with his life. But, as he sits in the council chambers as the civilian council prattles on about daily affairs he can't feel something is very wrong despite how boring the meeting is going. The shinobi council sitting to his left looking just as bored as him. Among them is his advisors the elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo who were listening to the speeches almost as bored as the rest of them. Even though Danzo had lost much of his esteem in the eyes of Hiruzen from when Danzo helped orchestrate the Uchiha massacre that happened just 4 months ago he still found him attending the meetings of the council out of concern for the village. Hiruzen wondered why Danzo bothered to show up and that brought up the question why he was here in the first place which, caused him to look at the clock and realized this had been going on for hours. The time caused him to remember the date and stood up from his seat.

"What have you done!" Hiruzen shouts says icily towards the civilian speaking

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean." the civilian replies with some nervousness in his voice.

"I agree with the councilman what do you mean?" Hiashi speaks from the shinobi side.

"Why are we here this isn't relevant to the shinobi council!" Hiruzen raises his voice.

"Of course this stuff is important that is why we summoned all of you here." Another councilwoman replied nervously

"Yes why is it all of us?" Shikaku asks now realizing how strange it is for everyone to be here for something mundane.

"Does anyone else recognize today's date it's october 10!" the hokage rages

This causes the shinobi council to realize the significance of the hokages rage and why. The Shinobi council made up of clan heads turn to stare at their paling counterparts. Realizing something is happening Hiruzen calls an end to the meeting and hurries to the door of the council chambers as the shinobi council follows in his wake with the civilian council imploring them to stay a little longer. When Hiruzen opens the door he hears something that will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life he hears an ear piercing scream that can be heard throughout the building despite the distance the sound has been carried. Hiruzen takes flight along the with shinobi council following behind them to follow the scream to its source. They arrive at the center of the village where a crowd of thousands is cheering as a huge bonfire is burning at the center of it is naruto tied to a log in the center of the engulfing flames being burned alive. Hiruzen calls for his Anbu as he dashes along the rooftops and comes to a halt just before the flames and he along with his Anbu fire water bullets at the fire to douse the flames. With the flames extinguished Naruto is broken free of his bindings and Hiruzen cradles the shivering naked 8 year old boy in his arms.

"I want everyone here to be apprehended by any means necessary!" Hiruzen shouts to the clan heads and the Anbu.

As the Anbu begin to try to detain as many people as possible many start to scatter into the village knowing that they all can't be caught. While, Hiruzen carries the naked and horribly burned Naruto to the hospital. Where the doctors begin to tend to Naruto by the insistence of the hokage. With Naruto in the hands of the hospital staff the Hokage summons several of his Anbu to guard Naruto against any threats while, he and a few other Anbu head back to the council hall to deal with the civilian council. When he Arrives there he finds that the civilian council has taken off and orders his Anbu escort to track them down and send them to the T and I department so that Ibiki can have some words with them. Hiruzen heads back to the Hospital and sits in the waiting room lamenting that he was tricked by such fools that thought the boy was the Kyuubi. As he is waiting for news on Naruto he reflects on his failures with the boy ever since, the beginning when the first assassin came for him as an infant Naruto's life had been hell. When he was sent to the orphanage he had been beaten and nearly starved for the first four years of his life and then, eventually kicked out at the age of 4 years old. It had taken another 6 months to locate Naruto after that with him living off of garbage. Hiruzen had the orphanage staff sent to the T and I department and replaced. But, he set up Naruto in an apartment in a seedy part of the village hoping that it wouldn't draw much attention to him living there, but the building was borderline condemned and quickly emptied as soon as news of it's newest resident became evident. It soon became covered in graffiti and vandalized with broken doors and windows with barely any water running. Even when Naruto left for school he was often assaulted along the way before making it to the academy assuming he wasn't too badly injured. When he was out and about he wasn't welcome in any stores and often attacked when caught looting the garbage for food when the Hokage wasn't around to buy food for him. He was even bullied by other kids his age for no apparent reason so, he stuck to himself. But, the times were at their worst when it came around the date of october 10th when mobs would start forming in order to hunt Naruto down and the hokage would have to call in the Anbu to rescue him from the mobs that would leave his body beaten and broken in the street to be carried off to the hospital. But, today had been especially bad considering the civilian council had distracted him for what was about 4 hours that most of the time Naruto appeared to have been beaten to an inch of his life and then bound and set aflame in order to kill him which, failed thanks to the kyuubi and his natural healing ability. Which, is peculiar since most of the time the mobs wanted Naruto to stay alive to suffer but, this time it was planned out to be a slow painful death. Figuring that he wouldn't be getting any answers here Hiruzen leaves the hospital to head to the T and I department where as expected Ibiki is waiting for him with news. As they walk through the department he is caught up to speed.

"So tell me is there any change in Naruto?" Ibiki asks

"Sadly no he is in a coma and is being kept that way until his skin grows back" Hiruzen says solemnly

"I guess it's for the best then since, these bastards wanted him to suffer a horrible death." Ibiki states

"Outside the obvious reason is there any other reason?" Hiruzen asks

"The councilmen said it was to avenge the death of the Uchiha." Ibiki says flatly

"Why would they blame Naruto for that when Itachi did it." Hiruzen says surprised

"They believe since, Itachi watched Naruto on occasion from the mobs that he had been brainwashed by the Kyuubi was forced to massacre his clan as payback for being controlled by Madara." Ibiki states

"Those fools don't they see even if their attempts fail it will only hasten the kyuubi resurrection by killing naruto!" Hiruzen says frustratedly

"But, they felt the risk had become too great since, Naruto is becoming a ninja and with one of the prominent clans gone that it would mean they were at risk of the kyuubi even sooner." Ibiki says just as flustered as Hiruzen

"I see if there is anything else to report directly inform me at the hospital." Hiruzen says calmly

As he is making his way back out of the T and I department he is met by an Anbu.

"Report!" The hokage states

"Sir I'm afraid to inform you that the hospital room that Naruto Uzumaki was staying in has been bombed and appears to have been killed." the Anbu states

Hiruzen is in shock at the news and quickly heads to the hospital to see a part of it in flames. He heads inside as the flames are doused from the outside. He makes his way to the room Naruto was in to find no trace of the Anbu guarding it and the room completely obliterated. In frustration he bashes his fist against the wall as he starts to shed tears.

"Naruto-kun i am so, sorry!" Hiruzen says sobbing

"I'm sorry Kushina...Minato I failed to protect him!" Hiruzen whispers to himself

Hiruzen turns his back on the room and heads to the Hokage's office to prepare a report on the passing of the 4th hokage's son to the populace. Feeling the truth mattered little now but, may be a cold comfort that he will be recognized as the fourth's son in death.


	2. Chapter 1 Resurrection

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Naruto came too in a dank and dark cell with no light. Considered the last thing he remembered was being burned at the stake before that he had been at home when the villagers came for him destroying his apartment before they started beating with pipes and clubs until he broken and bloody mess on his floor being dragged out and tossed down from his apartment balcony to the street below where he was dragged as bricks and glass bottles were thrown at him along with a assortment of other objects. When they finally stopped they shackled him to a wooden post tossed carassen on him after they disemboweled him then, used fire jutsu's to light him up. He didn't know how long he had been there for and how long it lasted until it suddenly stopped then, everything felt cold and went dark. In his sleep he dreamed of walking down a labyrinth knee deep in water and coming across a huge cage with a large seal imprinted on it that looked worn. But, he could investigate the feeling of menace he sensed he woke up to where he was. He tried to move only to feel something wrapped around his ankles and feet. He soon realized that he was shackled to the wall. Just as he was about to cry out for someone to help he noticed a faint light down the tunnel of his cell coming closer to his cell. The source of light turned out to be a lantern carried by a man in a lab coat who had purple hair and closely approaching him. Just as Naruto was about to ask the man who he was the man started speaking.

"Oh so the demon is awake...good that means we can get down to the business of finding your limits." The man says with a sinister smile.

"What do you mean mister why am I chained up and where am I." Naruto said scared

"So, your curious about me fine I'll play along my names Mayuri and I am the one that has been instructed to find out how much you can endure before dying since, your little display of resilience at your personal bonfire has caught the eye of certain individuals and as for this place this is your new home now to start things off let's see how well you handle electrocution as a execution method."

The man walks up to the cell and enters carrying cattle prod and some wires hooked up to a nearby battery. Naruto tries to back into the corner to get away from Mayuri.

"Don't worry I won't complain if you scream no one will hear you and besides it lets you know that you're alive." Mayuri says Mockingly

"No please don't!" Naruto says naked and afraid

"Now it's time to pay for the lives you took you demon!"

He stabs the cattle prod into Naruto's gut causing him to scream in agony the first of many times in the company of mayuri who can only relish in the screams.

2 ½ Years later

The hokage at his desk pulling another all nighter as it's once again going to be another restless night since, he is going over the paperwork the civilian council left him even though they were replacements for the ones enjoying a jail cell for what they did to naruto. He can't help but, think back to his 2nd greatest failure in protecting him even after these years and how he might have turned out had he lived. He sighs and prepares to sign the paperwork when suddenly he hears a familiar roar one that he hadn't heard in over ten years. Sitting up he turns toward the window to see in the village the kyuubi covered in muscle sinew and 8 tails swaying about as it appears to be rising out of the ground. He dons his ninja gear and rushes along with his Anbu to face the menace that once again threatens his home. The shinobi begin to evacuate the nearby civilians as the kyuubi begins to gain skin and fur. Sarutobi summons enma to his side as the jonin gather to face the kyuubi. Sarutobi has enma transform into his adamantium staff and strikes the Kyuubi dead in the face. Causing it to turn its head before it can counterattack Might Guy appears and opens the first six gates and uses the morning peacock to pummel the kyuubi's stomach as the other shinobi begin to fire jutsu after jutsu at it. But, the kyuubi swings its tails around creating a miniature tornado that rips up the landscape and sends the shinobi flying. The kyuubi then breathes a mass of fire onto the city that engulfs it as Hiruzen begins to bat the kyuubi back towards the edge of the village. The Kyuubi begins to form a tailed beast ball but, before it can fire it. Sarutobi whacks the kyuubi's jaw up with the staff and launches the tailed beast ball over the hokage mountain only for it to explode on the other side. With its head tilted back Might Guy unleashes the afternoon tiger upon the kyuubi sending falling back over the wall of the village. Hiruzen along with his fellow shinobi engage the kyuubi in the forest where it releases its fiery breath all over the shinobi. Hiruzen realizes that they can't defeat the kyuubi so, plans to use the death demon consuming seal on it but, before he can form the hand signs chakra chains shoot out of the the Kyuubi's abdomen and pins him on his back anchoring him to the ground. Not sure of what he is seeing accept maybe a miracle from kushina. The Kyuubi struggles to break free but, before it can it slowly vanishes in a white light of a sealing and the Kyuubi and the chains vanish into thin air. HIruzen quickly rushes to the scene of where the Kyuubi was bound and finds among the debris a 10 year old girl with elbow length golden blonde hair and whisker marks on her cheeks. When Sarutobi looks at her stomach he sees a seal there that looks similar to the eight trigrams seal used on naruto but, slightly different. He picks the girl up and carries her to the hospital where they examine the girl.


	3. Chapter 2 Second Coming

Chapter 2: Second Coming

It had been a week since Kyuubi's return and people were becoming paranoid by the day about what had happened to it. Some were even suggesting that the spirit of the yondaime had finally finished off the Kyuubi while, others were in fear of it appearing again. But, what had happened had been kept secret by the sandaime under penalty of death not wanting another Naruto incident happening to the young girl. At the hospital the young girl was under the observation of the Anbu as the Sandaime had summoned Jiraiya immediately after the attack to assess the seal on the girl. Jiraiya arrived later in the evening and met with Sarutobi out of courtesy even though he was still furious over what had happened to Naruto when he got the news of his godsons fate.

"Jiraiya it's good to see you." Sarutobi says

"Yes I suppose it is good to see you too." Jiraiya replies

"Thank you for coming since, the attack i've been having to keep things quiet about the girl since, I don't know the condition of her seal."

"That and you didn't want to risk another naruto happening would you" Jiraiya says accusingly

"That's also true." Sarutobi replies sadly

Jiraiya blows out a sigh and turns to his sensei and says "I'm sorry that was cruel of me it still must be hard on you what happened."

"No your right to be mad at me I failed to protect Naruto when he needed me and my inattention cost him his life." Sarutobi says

"Let's hope this girl can avoid the same fate shall we."

"Yes I don't plan to let the populace know about her regardless of what we find out about her." Sarutobi says firmly

They reach the destination of the wing of the hospital where the girl is staying. The Anbu and medics leave to give the sannin and sandaime some privacy as they check on the girls seal.

"What do you think of it Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asks looking at the seal

"There's no mistaking it this a variation of the 8 trigram seal a 12 pentagram seal." Jiraiya says in seriousness

"Are you sure that would mean that is stronger than necessary" Sarutobi says puzzled

"It means that it's holding something other than just the Kyuubi possibly but, what I can't say"

"Are you certain?"

"Positive but, what i find troubling is the seal isn't new only reforged from an older one" Jiraiya says in worry

"How can you tell?" Sarutobi says surprised

"Because, the key to naruto's seal is a perfect match for this one" Jiraiya turns to stare at the girls face and can't help wondering what her connection could be to naruto.

"I see is there anything else you can tell by looking at it?"

"No not at this point."

"I guess then it will be up to the medics and T and I department to get to the bottom of the rest of things." Sarutobi says

"Then I will be on my way, take care of the kid this time around." Jiraiya says seriously

"I'd sooner die then fail again." Hiruzen says with seriousness

"Good take care sensei" Jiraiya says before disappearing in a puff of smoke just as the medic comes back with the bloodwork.

"Ah Hukui I was just coming to see you about your patient" Hiruzen says

"Yes Hokage-sama we have the bloodwork and everything is normal for someone her age and gender." Hukui says

"Thank you that will be all." Hiruzen says calmly

Hukui turns to leave as Inoichi arrives to meet with Hiruzen.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama!" Inoichi says

"Yes I need your help with this girl we have sedated I would like you to look into her mind to find out her connection to Naruto." Hiruzen says

"As you wish"

They enter the girls room and Inoichi places his hand on the girls forehead. He quickly begins to trove through her memories to find himself seeing memories of a childhood that couldn't possibly be hers. He tries to delve deeper into recent memories of the past 2 years but, before he can he is pushed out of the girls mind by a sinister force. Inoichi quickly removes his hand from her head startled and terrified.

"Well what did you see?!" Hiruzen asks quickly from seeing the terrified look on Inoichi's face.

"I saw memories of Naruto as well of the girl being tortured in a cell." Inoichi says shivering

"So, this girl knew naruto and was tortured!" Hiruzen shouts

"No Hokage-sama the memories of naruto belong to him but, it doesn't make any sense but, the girls memories pick up after his drop out as if he ceased to exist in her mind." Inoichi says nauseas

"Are you trying to tell me that she has Naruto's memories." Hiruzen says puzzled

"That's not all when I was about to delve into her memories I was pushed out by a sinister being." Inoichi says scared

"Was it the kyuubi?"

"No it was a man with short red hair with bangs that were sprouted up and he was looking at me with violet slitted eyes that were filled with such malice that it surpassed even the kyuubi's own if I had to guess." Inoichi says somewhat in shock of remembering that face.

"I see do you think he was sealed along with Kyuubi?" Hiruzen asks

"I'm not sure but, having such access to her mind I doubt he's completely restrained if that's the case." Inoichi says worriedly

"I see then, all we can do is wake her up and see what she remembers." Hiruzen says

"If i may Hokage-sama I would like to go be with my daughter what I saw of her torture it was meant for suffering not interrogation." Inoichi says disturbed

"Very well but, before you do inform Ibiki to check where the Kyuubi first appeared for such a dungeon that she could of been held in." Hiruzen states

"I will Hokage-sama." Inoichi says before he shunshins away

Hiruzen has the medic remove the sedative keeping the girl asleep and waits for her to wake up. An hour passes before the girl comes too and Sarutobi's surprise when she opens her blue eyes they are slit like a fox.

"wahhh….Hello old man who are you?" The Girl asks cutely

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and what is yours?" Hiruzen says politely

"You can call me ehmmm? How about Naruko Namikaze." Naruko says smiling

"That's a fine name but why namikaze?" Hiruzen says curiously

"Because the man that sealed the Kyuubi was minato namikaze and saved me when the seal broke as for Naruko it's too honor the child of the woman kushina uzumaki who lost her son." Naruko says sadly

"You mean you met the fourth hokage when!?" Hiruzen sounds surprised

"When we were in the seal he fought Kyuubi along with Kushina and managed to seal it back up." Naruko says cheerfully

"Are you saying that they were in the seal this whole time!" Hiruzen says amazed

"Yep!"

"Do...do you know what happened to Naruto?" Hiruzen asks afraid to know

"It's hard to say when since, I was in a cell but, a while, ago his spirit...broke and just ceased to be I'm sorry." Naruko says sadly

Hiruzen was downcast knowing that Naruto was alive and eventually broke under torture considering what Inoichi says happened in naruto memories. But, that didn't explain why this girl had them or why she had Naruto's seal. Knowing feeling guilty about it wouldn't bring Naruto back and decided to see what he could do for the girl Naruko. He promises himself that he will do right this time in place of Naruto he would take in Naruko and raise her. As for the mystery about her time in the cell he felt it best to leave it to Ibiki in the meantime instead of forcing the girl to drag up memories better left forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3 Smokey Bandit

Chapter 3: Smokey Bandit

Three months have passed since the Kyuubi attack and the people of Konoha have returned to semi-normalcy as people started going about their daily routines and getting on with their lives. Though things are cheery as things appear since, the past three months the high class merchants were having their valuables being stolen by a twin ponytailed blonde though no one could prove it of course despite the fact she hasn't been caught once but, the civilian council kept accusing her since, she first appeared on the scene things of worth started to go missing and they blamed the demon bitch as she was called because, of her similarities to Naruto even though testing proved they weren't related. But, with just rumors circulating and the Hokage fiercely shooting down all attempts to blame and demonize Naruko for the crimes people just started believing it was gossip. Naruko had her own nice apartment in the hokage district and spent most time in the jutsu library for those that actually kept track of her. While, the hokage knew that Naruko was the thief just from observing her reflexes and keen eyes for valuables he for the life of him couldn't prove it not that he wanted too since, if they valued that stuff so much they would at least keep it somewhere secure especially living in a ninja village. So, the Hokage played ignorant feeling it was divine payback in some ways for Naruto had been treated by those rich merchants stores. Another thing to point out was that he had no idea where she was stashing the stuff so, even when he sent shinobi after her to see if she would lead them to some ill gotten loot they would come up empty even the hyuuga who had a few things stolen that were of high value couldn't locate her stash. Naruko despite being a thief was quite good at picking up things on the fly such as jutsu such as the shadow clone technique from observing shinobi performing it out in the open. To Hiruzen pride she managed to figure the shared knowledge abilities of it off the bat and put it to good use to master what he could teach her that so far is how to use a bo staff. But it appeared her true passions remained focused on sealing arts which, she proved to be a prodigy of in her own way by creating ones that generated genjutsu for her since, she sucked at it by herself. She also seemed to have a knack for medical knowledge from her time in a cell which, to Hiruzen was telling for what was done to her. Even though she couldn't perform medical ninjutsu she tried applying what she knew to fuinjutsu.

Naruko had managed to advance well in her academics that she was easily caught up to graduate level but, still preferred to learn in the class of her age group. Which, contained many clan heirs of the generation to which she got along with well. The only problem was the girls were fangirls of the Uchiha except for one bitter angry hinata hyuga who seemed to only just barely tolerate the presence of others. It left the blonde wondering what her problem was. Anyways she decided she would deal with the two biggest fangirls Ino and Sakura by helping them move off their crush to someone closer to the other.

That night she went to Ino yamanaka's residence by using a special ability only she knew how to do as far as she knew and that was turn into smoke which, allowed her to sneak into places undetected she moved into the bedrooms of Ino's parents Inoichi and Kiku and had them breathe in some of the smoke that would keep them unconcious while, she made her way to Ino's room and slide under the door still as smoke and entered as she pushed her smoke into Ino she begins to whisper into Ino's ear commands that while, under the influence of her smoke makes her highly suggestive to and easily influenced much like a genjutsu on the brain.

"Ino you love Sakura as a sister and want to experiment with her. Everytime you see her you will become aroused and will continue to grow in arousal until you experiment with her. Do you understand?" Naruko whispers in her ear

"Yes" Ino mutters in her sleep

"Good then it's time i reward my flower princess" Naruko says as she reforms from the smoke

Naruko pulls the sheets off of ino and strips herself and Ino to their birthday suits and crawls on top of her and kisses Ino who gently reciprocates as Naruko cups Ino's womanhood and inserts two fingers and starts pumping away. The pleasure causes Ino to moan into Naruko's mouth so, Naruko picks up the pace until Ino's pussy tenses up and releases a sweet nectar that Naruko's quickly sucks up and licks her fingers clean. Naruko grabs Ino's leg and begins to scissor Ino causing her to moan out. Naruko quickly picks up the pace and soon has Ino squirting that coats Naruko. Naruko rubs the juices all over her body before tucking Ino back in naked. Before Naruko dresses to leave she lifts Ino head to one of her tits and orders Ino to drink up as she lactates into Ino's mouth that sucks away like a baby. When she runs dry she cradles Ino's head and lays it on her pillow. Naruko gets dressed and fades into smoke and leaves the Yamanaka residence.

She next makes her way to the Haruno Residence where she once again becomes smoke and enters Sakura's parents room where Mebuki and Kizashi sleep and fills them with her smoke to keep them asleep. She makes her way to Sakura's room where Sakura is sleeping and fills her with smoke as well and again begins whispering her commands.

"Sakura you love Ino like a sister and want to experiment. Everytime you see her you will become aroused and will continue to do so until you experiment with her. Do you understand?" Naruko whispers

"Yes" Sakura murmurs

"Good now that's out of the way let pleasure my cherry blossom" Naruko says

She takes off Sakura's sheets and strips her along with herself and lays on top of Sakura. She starts by sucking on Sakura's nipples causing the girl to moan as Naruko she puts two fingers in Sakura's pussy and starts thrusting causing Sakura to cry out but, is silenced by a kiss from Naruko. When Sakura is about to orgasm Naruko puts her head down on Sakura's pussy and begins licking drinking it up as Sakura cums. Naruko lifts a leg and begins scissoring sakura as the two rub against each other Naruko gets into a rhythm and eventually cums along with Sakura. Naruko then latches her breast to Sakura's mouth and orders her to drink the lactation of milk until she runs empty causes Naruko to have another small orgasm. She tucks Sakura in and dresses herself and disappears into smoke leaving the residence behind.


	5. Chapter 4 Tough love

Chapter 4: Tough Love

The next day at school classes started the crowing from the fangirls was less than normal considering Ino and Sakura were keeping their distance from each other and were too distracted by their feelings for each other to start fighting over Sasuke which, allowed different fangirls to take their place to the irritation of both Sasuke and Naruko who simply wanted all the crowing to stop over the Uchiha. But, it still pleased Naruko that her suggestions seemed to take hold since, it was only a theory she concocted from reading about how genjutsu affects the brain and figured her smoke could do the same as mental suggestions such as hypnosis. But, what surprised her was that Ino and Sakura blushed when looking her way wondering if there was some sort of positive conditioning going on if so, she could have fun with that. But, she turned to the stick in the mud Hyuuga that couldn't seem to let her anger go which, was sad since, what she gathered about the girl was that she was once shy and insecure but, with almost no trace of that appearing now. She had tried to be nice to the hyuuga and was told to fuck off naturally she didn't and nearly led into a fight when their teacher Iruka broke it up. It made her more determined than ever to get the stick out the hyuuga's ass. Since summer break was coming up she knew she had a plan to get the Hyuuga to break but, first she needed to plan to sneak into the hyuuga compound.

That night took the form of smoke and infiltrated the hyuuga compound yet again along the way she stole a couple of valuable knick knacks before putting the entire compound to sleep and made her way to Hiashi's room to implant the command of suggestion that a week's stay with the hokage's adopted granddaughter for hinata would be good for the clan. She then made her way to Hinata's room to see the normally scowling girl at peace so she pushed her smoke into Hinata and whispered the commands.

"You will ask your father to stay at Naruko's for the week in order to get close to the hokage's granddaughter for better future relations of the hyuuga. Do you understand?" Naruko whispers

"Yes" Hinata groans

"That's good hime now for your reward." Naruko replies

She loosens Hinata's sleep ware and notices not for the first time that their boobs rival each other in size. Naruko licks her lips before she starts to suckle on hinata's breasts causing Hinata to moan out as Naruko slips her fingers into Hinata's wet puss and begins churning her insides with her fingers. Naruko quickly licks her way down to Hinata's clit and gives it a nip sending Hinata over the edge into ecstasy. Naruko drinks down the fluids and laps up Hinata's pussy. Naruko rubs Hinata into another orgasm while, she still is sensitive and then covers up Hinata. Naruko is slightly sexually frustrated so, decides to see the 5 year old Hanabi who gets out from the covers whispers commands to suckle on her breasts. Hanabi complies and drinks from the lactating Naruko until both of her breasts are drained giving her a nice small orgasm. Hanabi puckers her lips to get more but, with both empty she can't get anymore. Naruko chuckles at the cuteness of the little hyuuga and briefly gives her a kiss on lips tasting her milk on them. She tucks Hinabi in and disappears into a cloud of smoke and leaves the compound.

The next morning Hiashi has a meeting with his daughter.

"You summoned me father." Hinata states neutrally

"Yes I was wondering if you have heard anything of other stuff going missing...again." Hiashi says slightly annoyed

"No Father I have not but, if you suspect theft then it probably was the same person again." Hinata states irritated

"I see I will speak with the Hokage again about these thefts they must end" Hiashi says

"Father since you wish to speak with the Hokage how about I talk to Naruko say over the week to build inroads with the Hokage's granddaughter." Hinata says feeling strangely flushed

"Fine you can have a week with Naruko but, expect extra lessons when you return." Hiashi says

"Thank you Father." Hinata replies coldly

That week Hinata goes over to Naruko's apartment that contains several rooms. Naruko meets her at the door.

"Hello Hinata-chan I didn't expect you please come in and have a seat." Naruko says

"Hello Naruko-chan I've decided to come over to spend the week with you" Hinata says

"Well that is a surprise why don't you make yourself comfortable while, i fix some tea." Naruko says

Hinata starts to put away her things as Naruko fixes the tea. When she is done she goes to sit at the kitchen table where Naruko sets down the tea cups for the both of them.

"So what would you like to chat about?" Naruko says

"Nothing in particular my family probably got robbed again." Hinata says with a hint of annoyance

"Do they have any suspects?" Naruko says cheekily

"The same one as usual you of course." Hinata says with a glare

"Well I must be pretty good to get around the all seeing eye of the hyuuga" Naruko says with a smile

"Now you sound like you're actually boasting about it." Hinata says with irritation

"Come on now I am only teasing you I couldn't have done it i was in my apartment all night" Naruko says happily

"I believe it would have been a shadow clone of you that you use so, often." Hinata with an eye twitching

"Anyways sooner or later the person or persons are always caught so be at ease." Naruko says calmly

"Your right about that and I hope you've prepared for that day" Hinata says with a cold smile

"Let's hope both of us are ready for that day." Naruko says seriously

The two have a stare down with each other over the cups of tea.

"Anyways have you been noticing how strange Ino and Sakura have been acting" Naruko says sweetly

"No can't say that i have, but now that you mention it i've noticed some tension between them." Hinata replies starting to feel flushed

"Like what kind of tension?" Naruko asks innocently

"I would say like a frustration they can't seem to be in the same area even around sasuke." Hinata says starting to get moist between her legs

"Maybe it's attraction they have found and it's causing the distance." Naruko says smiling

"What kind of attraction would that be?" Hinata says taking deep breaths and squirming in her seat

"Maybe they found an attraction to each other but are too stubborn to see it." Naruko says with a grin

"May- may I use the restroom for a moment please." Hinata gets flustered and stands to head to the bathroom.

Naruko smirks and gently puts her tea cup down knowing the aphrodisiac she slipped hinata is in full swing. As she watches the door slam shut on the bathroom Naruko starts to become smoke and lets it poor into the bathroom that quickly knocks the hyuuga out. Naruko opens the bathroom door from the inside and let's herself in to see Hinata asleep trying to rub her thighs together. Naruko strips Hinata naked and gets some rope.

"Oh what plans do i have in store for you" Naruko whispers

She ties Hinata's arms behind her back in rope bondage and hangs her from the ceiling and places a metal rod at the knees to spread her legs apart. With her hanging from the ceiling she comes close to Hinata's ear and whispers commands into it.

"Hinata the more I do to you the more aroused you will get and fall deeper in love with me but, you can't cum until I say so. Do you understand?" Naruko says with a grin

"Yes" Hinata whimpers

"Good Girl now it's time to wake up." Naruko says

Hinata eyes flutter open and see the smiling face of Naruko looking at her. Hinata fully regains cognitive thought she realizes she is tied up and bare ass naked. She lets out a faint scream at her situation. Then proceeds to give a glare to Naruko.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hinata shouts

"I just thought we would have a nice long talk about your attitude missy." Naruko says smiling

"What kind of talk requires me to be tied up naked!?" Hinata growls out

"The kind of talk that if you don't start talking things are going to get uncomfortable." Naruko replies flippantly

"You're not going to be getting anything out of me!" Hinata says with a glare

"Suit yourself but, you'll talk or go mad whichever is fine by me" Naruko says uncaringly

"What are you going to do huh?" Hinata says mockingly

"First I'm going to put a lot of needles into you one by one until you talk." Naruko says calmly pulling out a bucket filled with yellow gel coating a bunch senbon

"You wouldn't dare when my father hears about this you will be dead!" Hinata says daringly

"Well i've got a week to play with you and with the silencing seals in the apartment no one will hear you" Naruko states seriously

"I can take any pain you can dish out so have at it." Hinata says

"Fine but, it's not pain i'm going to be dishing out." Naruko says with certainty

Hinata is confused by what she means and is uncertain if she can take it.

"Fine let's start with the breasts they're nice and tender are you ready Hinata-chan" Naruko asks

"Just get it over with you bitch." Hinata says through gritted teeth

Naruko grabs a senbon and rubs the coating of it across Hinata's breasts causing her to shiver before Naruko pinches the nipple and thrusts the senbon through. Hinata lets out a gasp instead of pain she feels pleasure causing her arousal to increase. Naruko smirks and grabs another needle and does the same to the other breast causing Hinata to Gasp again.

"Do you like hime it's a special blend of aphrodisiacs that trigger pleasure when exposed to the skin especially erogenous zones." Naruko says smiling

"Do-do you think this will break me?" Hinata says fighting back a moan

"Alone no but over time Yes just imagine the pleasure keeps on building and building without anyway to relieve it...It would feel quite frustrating to say the least." Naruko says grinning sinisterly

"It won't work on me" Hinata says with as much conviction as possible

"Well we won't know until we try next up is some of the pressure points I hope you're ready." Naruko replies in a sing song voice

She grabs four needles and with precision pleasure points in Hinata's shoulders causing her to moan and wiggle her open thighs to try and get some release but, the metal bar prevents them from closing.

She then grabs eight more and pierces them on Hinata's legs and thighs causing Hinata to shiver in a mini orgasm. When Hinata remains silent she gets 8 more and stabs them into each of Hinata's arms.

"Ready to talk now Hinata-chan?" Naruko asks nicely

"Ne-ne-ne-never" Hinata replies slightly drooling

"Fine have it your way your getting the rest of them then don't say i didn't warn you" Naruko says with a sigh

She grabs the remaining needles and proceeds to stab them into Hinata four in each breast, 8 in the abdomen, 4 around Hinata's pussy, 8 along the spine, 4 in the ass cheeks, and one through her clitoris.

"Phew have you anything to say now Hinata-chan." Naruko asks as she moves another beaker from underneath Hinata who by now is leaking like a spigot.

"No-NO-NO-NO! I WON'T GIVE IN I WON'T TELL YOU HIS NAME" HInata screams a flails helplessly in the air trying to ignore the pleasure her body is feeling

"Who's name Hinata-chan and why?" Naruko is surprised but, not disappointed that she had a name of someone important.

"THE NAME OF THE BOY I LOVED THAT THEY TOOK AWAY FROM ME THAT THEY MURDERED" Hinata shouts out

"The name tell me his name and this can stop right now" Naruko shouts

"NNNNEEEVVVEEERRR" Hinata screams

"Fine I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice." Naruko says firmly

She pulls out a large Syringe with a needle and starts filling it up with the aphrodisiac. She then injects it directly into one of Hinata's breasts to swell up 2 cups sizes as Hinata starts to feel the effects squirming in mid air fruitless trying to get a orgasm she is stabbed in the other breast it filled with aphrodisiac and swells up 2 cup sizes as well. Naruko then steps back and watches as Hinata thrashes helplessly in the air before she lets out a violent scream that shakes the windows and nearly bends herself in half. Then she falls silent and hangs limply by the rope. All the while she hangs whimpering as she starts to shed tears.

"Please...please let it end." Hinata whispers in a broken tone

Naruko comes close to touching Hinata on the cheek gently and wipes away the tears.

"You can cum all you want as soon as you say his name." Naruko faintly whispers gently

"His name was... his name...was….Naruto...Uzumaki." Hinata faintly says in a grief broken tone

With those simple words she cums and squirt all of her nectar into a large beaker that is filled to the brim to the point of that all her strength leaves her and she promptly passes out. Naruko slowly removes the senbon from her body and slowly lowers her to the ground and unties and carries her to Naruko's bed. While, she cleans up the mess from her torture she notices the three beakers of Hinata's cum and decides to hold onto it for another day after sampling some for herself of course that enjoys the sour tart taste. She quickly puts the rest in a bottle and seals with fuinjutsu to preserve the taste. She makes her way to her bed to find Hinata rubbing her tits in her sleep so, she hops in and starts to fondle them to give Hinata another warm orgasm and she continues to do this until morning when Hinata-chan awakens.

The next morning Naruko awakens first to cuddle into Hinata who slowly Hinata fully awakens she begins to sob openly into a naked Naruko.

"WHY...WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Hinata says

Naruko stays silent to let Hinata vent out her bottled up grief knowing she had kept it bottled up for 3 years.

"HE WAS ONLY AN 8 YEAR OLD BOY BUT, THEY JUST STOOD THERE AND CELEBRATED HIM BEING BURNED ALIVE it doesn't make any sense what did he do that was so wrong." Hinata continues as she sobs relentlessly

"Shuuuuush it's alright he's not hurting anymore and neither should you you couldn't do anything to help him back then. He would be proud of you for enduring what you did to honor his memory so, from this point forward continue to be the sweet caring girl that he would have undoubtedly loved." Naruko says rubbing Hinata's back soothingly

"Sniff...you really think so?" Hinata says with bloodshot eyes

"I know so, the fact it took everything i had to break you just shows how strong you really cared for him." Naruko says smiling

"Naruko thank you so, much for helping me through that but, i really needed it." Hinata says with a blush

"The orgasm or the opening up since, you did quite a bit of both." Naruko says rubbing her hair only to get a slap on the shoulder

Hinata blushes red like a tomato and then chuckles pervertedly. She cuddles into Naruko but, before she gets too comfortable Naruko gets up and heads toward the fridge and pours out a large bottle and starts pouring some of the slimy liquid into a couple of glasses. She hands one too Hinata and drinks from her own. Being thirsty Hinata quickly drinks the somewhat tasty drink.

"I've never seen a girl enjoy her own cum like that" Naruko says with a shit eating grin

"What!? You mean what I drank is cum!?" Hinata sputters

"Yep straight from your tap courtesy of you yesterday it was so delicious that I saved it for you to try. So what do you think it tasted like huh?" Naruko says

"It-It-it tasted not too bad actually" Hinata says with a blush

Naruko gets up and pours her the last glass and gives it to her but, not before having a small sip for herself. Hinata takes it and slowly starts to drink it down and finishes by swishing it around in her mouth and swallowing.

"Man Hinata you reek of sexiness today so, maybe today you can help me return the favor I did you by giving me a good time." Naruko says stretching out and getting up on Hinata and aiming her pussy at Hinata for her to eat it out.

Hinata is nervous about eating out another girl but, she dives in and starts munching on it much to Naruko's pleasure as she returns the favor eating out Hinata who is still sensitive from all the aphrodisiacs in her system. But, quickly enough Hinata cums and Naruko drinks it right up. Having her favorite drink she moves her pussy downward to perform the scissoring position and begin to rub back and forth against one another until both simultaneously cum together and they spend the licking up each others juices.

"So, what does this make us Naruko-chan?" Hinata says rubbing her still tender breasts

"It makes us lovers Hinata-chan and i won't let any man have you ever" Naruko says with glowing blue eyes as she releases smoke from her mouth

"Of course Naruko-chan but, what about other people think of us" Hinata says getting really sleepy

"They can think whatever they want because i'm not giving up my girls that includes you Hinata-chan." Naruko says with suddenly red slitted eyes

"What...Girls" HInata says as she falls asleep

"The Girls that are going to be joining my harem that's who Hinata-chan." Naruko says as she suddenly starts giving commands to hinata while, fondling her still swollen breasts.

"Hinata you forever will find girls attractive and will desire to see more women jump into our bed the thought of it will give you great arousal. Do you understand Hinata-chan?" Naruko says

"Yes" Hinata moans and she has an orgasm from being groped.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan the aphrodisiac lasts about a week and the swelling should disappear in a month." Naruko says planning to have fun with Hinata over the next week.

Meanwhile, with the Hokage he is getting a report from Ibiki who after three months located the cell that Naruko and Naruto had been kept in. What Ibiki found down their disturbed him even more greatly then, what they would find in Orochimaru's labs.

"What do you have to report Ibiki" The Hokage asks

"To be honest sir it looks like something broke free from confinement down their and went on a rampage killing anyone that was down their which, was almost 2 dozen people ripped to shreds but, what else we found there seemed to indicate they were trying to breed something considered the under formed offspring we found in jars. We even found medical equipment for surgery down there for what purpose I can only guess at. But, considering the records we found it seems they were experimenting on Naruto and Naruko, in order to find a way to make impossible experiments feasible such the HC vaccine that was discontinued along with other failed or immoral experiments. The most telling is the journal that we located among the rubble with what appeared to be it's lead scientist i've only skimmed it quickly to look where Mk9 transition into experimenting to Fk9 from the labeling of the subjects it appears Naruto was Mk9 and Naruko was Fk9 it seemed they were trying to combine the research into a project called Red Tide but, it remains unclear what the endgame of it was." Ibiki reports with a look that is somewhat green leaving only to the imagination what he had actually read.

" I'll have a look at the journal when you're done with it Ibiki?" Hiruzen states

"With all due respect sir I don't think it's best that you read it considering what I read the lead scientist was a sick fuck who enjoyed torturing his prisoners something you shouldn't have to go through reading for out of guilt for naruto. I can give you detailed highlights later and save you the pain." Ibiki says with saddened look

"I appreciate the kindness you are trying to show me by sparing me the horrid truth but, for my inner peace just like with Orochimaru's experiments I must know the details first hand if i'm able to move forward in life. I can't shy away from Naruto's last moments in this world just save myself the heartache and Naruko as well I must do this so, I can at least help her overcome the trauma that she has certainly hidden deep away from me and everyone else." HIruzen says understandingly

"Very well Sir I'll hand it over to you in 2 weeks time in the meantime please reconsider my offer some things you just can't unlearn." Ibiki states before returning to finish his work.

"Something's you can't unlearn but, must know is the burden of being a Hokage" Hiruzen said to himself as he looked out onto the village.


	6. Chapter 5 loving sisters

Chapter 5: Loving Sisters

_Flashback: 3 years ago _

_Day 3 of captivity_

"_Please mister mayuri please no more!" Naruto begged while, crying as his naked body stabbed full of senbon in pain pressure points that are wired to electric wires and tied up with a electric rod up his ass._

"_Now lets see if having the senbon along the pain pressure points will be more effective in electrical damage against the demon brat." Mayuri says while, a group researchers watch on._

_Mayuri flips the switch up the power and watches as Naruto writhes on the floor in agony with the senbon imbedding themselves deeper._

"_Let's leave it alone for awhile, maybe his heart might stop beating while, we leave it like that." Mayuri says with a smile. As he and the researchers take their leave of the cell._

Back in the present:

Naruko bolts up awake in a cold sweat from having a flashback but, she quickly shrugs it off and cuddles next to her lover Hinata as she gently caresses hinata's luscious breasts. Naruko quickly starts to twist up Hinata's breasts causing her to moan in her sleep and slowly coming to starts to rub her thigh against Naruko's crotch.

"Em just like that Hinata-chan" Naruko says while, rubbing her crotch against Hinata's thighs

"Yes thank you Naruko-chan for this wonderful wake up call" Hinata says as she has a nice orgasm from having her tits fondled

Naruko soon climaxes thanks to Hinata's thigh with both of them satisfied they both get out of bed and get dressed to meet the new day.

"So, what's planned for today lover girl" Hinata-chan asks her lover

"I think i will get a couple of fangirls to join my side" Naruko says over her shoulder to Hinata smiling

Hinata starts to get aroused at the thought of some of the girls joining her in bed with Naruko.

But, she quickly shakes it off and starts to pout about not being good enough for her. Naruko hugs Hinata from the back.

"Hinata i promise not to replace you just as you wouldn't replace me amongst the girls afterall we women are like stars alone we stand out isolated and alone but, together we create a glorious masterpiece in the night sky." Naruko says smiling

"Naruko-chan" Hinata-chan says

"It means we're going to be needing a lot more pussy around here" Naruko says with a perverse giggle

"Yes I guess so." Hinata says with a blush

"Good now that is settled it's time for me to plan" Naruko says

Naruko comes up with an idea to trap both Sakura and Ino assuming they have started to experiment on each other which, shouldn't be that hard to figure out. She decides to invite the girls over for a weekend which, shouldn't be too difficult if the subject is Sasuke or each other. Since Hinata has to return home it's up to her to snag the two wanna-be uchiha's.

When Friday arrives the two girls meet up at Naruko's apartment where they are surprised the other is doing there.

"Ino I didn't know you would be staying over with us" Sakura says surprised

"I was going to say the same thing to you" Ino says just as surprised

"I'm sorry I didn't tell each other I was afraid you both would decline to spend a sleepover with me." Naruko says with a pout

The two can't really deny it since, it was probably true ever since, recently in the academy they had started to develop feelings for each other they couldn't really explain but, after talking it over they decided to experiment by rubbing each other to orgasm while, it was pleasant it didn't seem to take them any closer to each other as friends that now just had benefits while, they chased after Sasuke together rather than competing for him. But, they both noticed a strange pull toward Naruko not as strong as toward sasuke however.

"Anyways I know you girls want to talk about sasuke but, first how about i brew some tea" Naruko says sweetly

"So, Sakura have you heard that Sasuke likes girls with long hair" Ino says

"Yeah I've heard the same thing but, did you know that he likes tomatoes." Sakura says

"Girls the tea is ready" Naruko says cheerfully

"Why thank you Naruko" Ino says while, taking the two cups of tea and placing them in front of her and Sakura.

"So, Naruko what do you think of Sasuke?" Sakura asks taking a sip of tea

"Yeah tell us what you really think about him." Ino comments taking a sip of tea

"Well I don't know him well but, comes off as kind of cold to me even though I've no interest in him." Naruko states taking a sip of tea

"Cold what do you mean? Like his strong composure" Sakura asks getting a little flushed

"Yeah I see where you see him coming off as cold but, in truth it's just a strong composure." Ino says getting moist in the panties

"I don't know he still seems self absorbed in his own little world" Naruko says

"That's just the cool front he puts up right Ino?" Sakura says squirming in her seat

"Yeah just as Sakura said." Ino says while, rubbing her thighs together

"Well whatever you say girls I say he is a lost cause." Naruko says with a shrug

""May I use the Bathroom Naruko"" Sakura and Ino say at the same time to their surprise

"Sure girls the Bathrooms that way" Naruko says pointing toward the bathroom

The two girls make a hasty retreat to the bathroom where they start rubbing each other's cooches.

Meanwhile, Naruko disappears into smoke and travels into the bathroom to knock out the two girls and opens the door. She drags the girls out one by one and strips them naked and prepares to place commands into the girls.

"Sakura you will not be able to move until I release you but, you will continually grow aroused by what your hearing and will grow even more excited as you are unable to move as i make love to you and you will enjoy it falling deeply in love with me. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" sakura moans

"Ino you will remove the rope bonds when I finish explaining things and you will use the mind transfer jutsu on me and will grow aroused as I make love to Sakura and you will begin to become excited when I make love to you and you will fall in love with me. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Ino moans

"Good now you both will awaken in 5 mins." Naruko says

He places Sakura on the bed naked with headphones on her head that is telling about various acts of sex and how to perform places a pair of seals on her. Meanwhile, Ino is bound to the chair with the ropes loose.

After 5 minutes pass both Sakura and Ino awaken and too Ino surprise Sakura doesn't speak up when Ino screams at being strapped naked to a chair.

"NARUKO what is the meaning of this?" Ino shouts

"Simple Ino I'm going to make love to one of you but, you decide on who." Naruko says

"What did you do to sakura?!" Ino shouts

"I poisoned her with Laruna herb that puts the mind into a loop that can last for hours she is stuck relistening to Sex practicing tapes and can't move her body. So, you have a choice to make you allow me to make love to you or can sit tied to a chair as I make love to Sakura the choice is yours." Naruko says

"Well how about a third option!" Ino breaks free of the ropes and uses mind transfer jutsu on Naruko planning to use her body to carry Ino and Sakura to the safety of her fathers but, something feels terribly wrong. She isn't in control of Naruko's body.

"Sorry Ino but, I put a mental block seal on me beforehand so, you can watch and feel but, not control so, how about I take Sakura for a spin first then you so enjoy the show." Naruko replies mentally

"Don't you dare touch her, she is my friend!" Ino shouts mentally

"Is that all she is to you Ino?" Naruko replies

"She is like a sister to me and...a lover alright!" Ino huffs out

"Good then you get to feel as i fuck your sister and lover at once." Naruko says

She first starts on kissing Sakura on the lips and then, making her way down to her Breasts where she licks and sucks on one nipple while, twisting and turning the other. She slides her tongue down to Sakura's honey pot to find it drenched and begins to lick and suck sakura's pearl soon causing her to orgasm and squirt in Naruko's face who lick it all up before diving back in for more and getting seconds. She lifts Sakura's leg up and lines there cooches so, that they rub against each other in a gyrating motion causing both of them to climax and they continue this position for a half an hour giving Sakura more orgasms than she can count. With her finished She moves onto Ino who is facing down on the floor so, she is rolled over and placed on the bed next to sakura and repeats the process with ino kissing her and then moving onto her breasts to suck and tease them until Ino has an orgasm causing Naruko to go down on Ino and begin lapping up Ino's moist clam and continues until she cums twice then, Naruko lifts her leg up and begins the process of scissoring Ino until both climax and this continues for half an hour causing Ino to lose track of time inside Naruko's mind. Naruko finally allows Ino to leave her mind and return to her body that is covered in sex fluids from all the pleasure she passes out while, Naruko pulls off two seals from herself and two from sakura's back. She tucks them in along with her and goes to sleep.

The next morning Naruko awakens first and sits and waits for the two girls to regain consciousness. When they wake up they are confused about what happened and are sore in the nether regions but, feel incredible.

"Naruko why did you do that to us?" Sakura asks

"Because, I was getting tired of you and Ino not being truthful with your feelings toward each other." Naruko says with a smile

"What do you mean by our feelings?" Ino asks

"She is probably referring to you calling me a sister and lover Ino." Sakura states

"How did you hear that i was inside her head when i said it?" Ino asks

Naruko pulls out a pair of seals and explains

"Ino this is a telepathy seal I placed on sakura and me so, both of us were connected so, she heard you and felt everything we felt. And the other seal is a paralysis seal that I used to bind up sakura since, there is no such thing as a laruna herb." Naruko says smiling

Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and blushed realizing they felt the same great glorious orgasms that Naruko had given them.

"So, girls what do you think do you still want to chase after Sasuke or would you like to try this new path in life." Naruko says happily

The Girls smile at her and they share a threesome kiss and lock their pussies together and start to rotate until they all cum together in one big orgasm. Naruko soon starts to generate a thin smoke that puts the girls lights out. Naruko issues the commands to the girls.

"Ino and Sakura for now on you are honorary sisters and are inseparable to each other but, you will love me and any girls that join the harem just the thought of it makes you grow aroused. Do you understand?"

""Yes"" Ino and Sakura say in unison

"Good Girls now it's time for you to drink" Naruko says

The two girls latch onto a breast of Naruko and start drinking the nourishing liquid while giving Naruko a mini orgasm that lasts until her tits run dry. Naruko tucks the girls back into bed with her and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower two weeks have passed since, the discussion with Ibiki and Hiruzen still hadn't changed his mind on reading the journal. Though he was warned by Ibiki beforehand he was more insistant of now having to read the journal considered what fully contained and what it alluded to.

"For the last time Ibiki I want to read the journal" the hokage states sternly

"I only pray you hold up better than I expect considering I lost my lunch when I realized what project: red tide was. I only pray you fare better than me but, I strongly recommend that what is in that journal and our conclusive assessment of the records be sealed for Hokage's eyes only because, if it became known outside the village what it did and how it contributed to this horrific madness then, we may very well see our missions going elsewhere along with possible repercussions from the fire daimyo for allowing such a thing to occur in our walls. With being an operation being condoned and conducted by the citizens themselves and many konoha scientists along with the civilian council being involved." Ibiki says flatly

"I'll agree to that now hand over the journal" Hiruzen replies

Ibiki with much reluctance hands over the journal to the Hokage before he bows and body flickers away.

WIth the book in hand Hiruzen hesitates to open it to the first page so, he decides to take out a bottle of sake to calm his nerves. Before he opens the first page and begins to read. As he reads more and more a cold chill creeps upon him that if he didn't know any better was the ghosts of Kushina and Minato coming to claim his soul. By the time he's at 6 months into the journal he feels broken in many ways he hadn't felt since, Orochimaru betrayed him and when his sensei died. He was stunned how could they break a child in such ways and more to the point why. He kept reading after it became clear no longer sane at the point Naruto was beginning to be experimented on in unethical ways more to the point when does Naruko come into the picture. He continues to read and the blood drains from his face after little over a year in. Because, the implications were becoming clearer but, what caused him to drop his pipe and his sake bottle happened roughly a year and a ½ in and what he continued to read to feeling of his own damnation creeping up on him until he reached the last two months in that he felt he had read enough for one lifetime but, out of morbid and disgusting curiosity he managed to finish while, the last pages left him hanging. What could have happened when he realized for the final entry to have been the last was because, the kyuubi had gotten loose and killed everyone. But, the final pages were clear that they had succeeded with project: red tide a completely abominable creation forged by the madness of science and the hatred of man his own people did this and that realization caused him to go berserk as he smashed his desk and threw the chair through the window and tossed a potted plant at the door just as the secretary was about to open it hearing the commotion the Anbu swept in but, they all backed away in fear at the gaze of the third hokage who clearly didn't want visitors causing the anbu to retreat as Sarutobi fell to his knees and bawled his eyes out asking Kami for forgiveness and above all Minato and Kushina while, he damned the civilians to hell all of them to hell for their complicity in it. He knew his cries fell on deaf ears as it started to rain outside. He decided to head home and made a very calm decision on his face that Naruko whatever she did or became it would all fall on the citizens of konoha and would be what they rightly to blame for it. He just hoped that Naruko would find some sense of happiness in the world. He decided that he would visit Naruko the next day to plan some training with her.


	7. Chapter 6 Graduation

Chapter 6: Graduation

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

_Day 15 of Capture_

"_I'm so...so...Cold" Naruto stutters as he has been placed in a large ice box and shackled inside._

"_Well since electricity doesn't work we've moved onto freezing the temperature is -32F and the water is at his waist is even colder. Let's leave him for a few weeks and see if he still lives." Mayuri says with a grin_

"_Please someone...help me...help me...help" Naruto sobs_

Back in the present:

Naruko is waking up from another flashback and is surrounded by a sleeping Ino and Sakura. She gently gets out of bed and prepares breakfast for her girls. Who wake up to the smell of breakfast they jump up from the covers naked and head to the breakfast table where they begin to eat. Naruko grins since, the food is surprisingly good expecting a loner to only know basic cooking.

"Wow this is great it's almost orgasmic" Sakura says

"She is right you know how you got so, good at cooking." Ino asks

Naruko shrugs and says "No idea maybe I have it in my genes you never know"

Naruko sits down in her birthday suit and eats along with the rest of the girls.

When they finish eating they get dressed and go their separate ways as it has been two weeks since they last saw each other. Visiting in the daytime was so annoying since the hyuuga always had eyes on her when she ever came by. This time it was just a social visit to see Hinata who had warmed up to her in the past few weeks and they spent their spare time together along with Sakura and Ino. She requested that Hinata teach her the gentle fist since with her pression of acupuncture she might be able to learn it to disable opponents limbs even if she couldn't use it on tenketsu points to still be able to use it at pressure points on the body. Hinata happily accepted the offer in return she would be taught in the medical knowledge that she possessed which, she intended to pass onto Ino and Sakura as well. The training was hard on Naruko since, her chakra control really sucked but, that is where the hokage came in and taught her tree climbing and water walking without too much complaint which, considering how he used to not play favorites with anyone came as a surprise but, she read him pretty easily and figured that they had finished the investigation into her origins. She could also, sense waves of guilt rolling off of him but, knowing that confronting him about it would only make him sadder so decided to let the status quo remain. She eventually asked to see the scroll of seals which, he only allowed provided she didn't look at the kinjutsu section of it. There she found what she was looking for the exploding clone jutsu and shuriken shadow clone technique. That she could add to her repertoire of fighting skills now she needed some elemental jutsu but, would hold off on that until she could get some chakra paper. Besides she still needed to master that damn clone jutsu so, decided to splurge on clones and summon 200 of them to find a place to train on getting the clone jutsu right. Meanwhile, the real her went back to the Jutsu library to look up on more seals since they have been coming in handy as of late.

3 months pass and Naruko a prodigy when it comes to seals having finished reading the last one in the library. So, she turned to the forbidden art of juinjutsu in order to come to a mastery of that field as well. Sadly she still hadn't gotten chakra control strong enough in order to perform the clone jutsu but, that was to be expected but, she continued to send out 200 clones to try and perform the stupid jutsu anyways. Fortunately the girls have picked up on their medical knowledge and are trying to prepare to become medic-nin. Which makes her proud of them for having found a path in their pre-shinobi careers. Meanwhile, Naruko got a piece of elemental chakra paper and was surprised that it crumbled and became soggy. Which, showed that at least one of the experiments they did on her managed to become a success. So, she got to work mastering earth release first that required training in how to split the earth using chakra using 100 shadow clones to train in it. As she continued to study juinjutsu which took up most of her time when not out at night stealing peoples expensive shit. After about 3 months she was ready to take the next step which, compacted a pile of dirt in one's hand into a rock using the same routine of a 100 clones that took up time for the next 3 months when she could finally use some Jutsu and of course she start with the earth clone and snagged several d-rank jutsu and a handful of c-rank jutsu for earth release. That was how her year played out and she could have passed a year early but, she wanted to pass with her lovers in the same year. So, she started the new year with trying to master water release starting spinning water in a cup without spilling a drop. She of course used 100 shadow clones to do this while, she sent 200 clones to learn that clone jutsu. In 3 months she mastered the first step of water manipulation and moved onto the second step generating water within the stomach using 100 clones and 3 months time she mastered that as well as picking up several c-rank jutsu. She also finished the juinjutsu instructions in the jutsu library and was ready to graduate.

The time for graduation had come as the shinobi hopefuls lined up to take their tests which consisted of transformation, clone, and body replacement. The group of 30 all passed including Naruko who manages to make a regular clone after so much effort. As everyone was celebrating with their parents Naruko sat at the swing set enjoying the cheerful faces of her fellow graduates. Sensing a sinister intent she turns to find Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei how are you doing?" Naruko asks innocently

"Just fine Naruko-chan i'm just wondering if you heard of the special test that could get you promoted to chunin." Mizuki says smiling

"Really sensei! What do I have to do?" Naruko asks cheerfully

"All you have to do is steal the scroll of seals and learn a jutsu from it that's all and I'll meet you at a designated location." Mizuki says happily

"Alright Mizuki-sensei your on!" Naruko says

Naruko goes straight to the hokage about Mizuki and just as she suspected it was a ruse to steal the scroll. But, she planned to follow through with it with Hokage's permission.

She takes the scroll and heads to where Mizuki directed her with an hour to spare. She starts copying down the kinjutsu on the scroll for later study at her Leisure. After an hour passes Iruka arrives so she decides to play dumb.

"Hey Iruka-sensei did i pass the test or what or should we wait for Mizuki." Naruko states

"What test Naruko I have no idea what you're talking about." Iruka says until he realizes the truth about Mizuki too late as he arrives.

"Run Naruko it's a trap!" Iruka shouts just as Mizuki kicks him away

"Naruko hand over the scroll right now!" Mizuki states

"Sorry no can do Mizuki this isn't for you." Naruko replies and performs the shadow clone jutsu to fill the area with Naruko's that prepare to beat Mizuki senseless.

Once the clones dispel a badly beaten Mizuki is lying in a pool of his own blood so, Iruka ties him up and carries him back to the hokage tower followed closely behind by Naruko who is grinning happily. When they arrive at the tower Ibiki takes Mizuki with him as Naruko returns the scroll to the hokage.

"Well jiji everything worked as planned even though I didn't count on Iruka showing up but, whatever."

"You did well for your first b-rank mission and I will see that you are paid accordingly" Sarutobi says

"Thanks jiji i really appreciate it." Naruko says

"With that you both are dismissed oh and Naruko try to remember tomorrow is the day you meet your sensei so don't be late" Sarutobi says

"Alright Jiji I can't wait!" Naruko says merrily


	8. Chapter 7 bell test

Chapter 7: Bell test

Naruko after having some breakfast heads to the academy building. Where she meets up with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino in the classroom. They sit down in their seats as a group and begin to gossip about who their jonin sensei's are going to be. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Choji are off to the side one taking a nap and the other eating chips. While, Kiba the dead last is trying to impress the girls with his headband even though the others had there's as well. With Sasuke he is sitting staring out the window looking disinterested. While, Shino was just being shino calm and stoic and above all quiet. When Iruka arrives he congratulates all of them for making it this far and begins to list out the teams. Until finally it comes to team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura haruno, Naruko Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka states causing Sakura and Naruko to jump with joy and hug each other while Sasuke just grunts.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka states causing Hinata to frown, Kiba to jump in excitement, and Shino to give a subtle nod of the head.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says causing Ino slump down to plant her head on her desk, Shikamaru to mutter how troublesome it is, and Choji just smiles while, eating his chips.

"I wish all of you the best of luck in your future careers as shinobi." Iruka states as Kurenai and Asuma come to pick up their teams along with the rest of the sensei's for the others but, Kakashi does not arrive. Causing the team to wait 3 hours.

Naruko decides to work on a seal arrangement as Sakura is reading a medical book as for Sasuke at Naruko's suggestion is doing a little workout by doing push-ups. When Kakashi is about to introduce himself by going through the day he is shocked by the door handle and he backs away and slowly pushes the door open to find a seal on the door handle courtesy of Naruko who planted it there.

"My first impression of you all is I hate you." Kakashi states to them his hair still buzzing from electricity.

"Same here Sensei especially for keeping us waiting." Naruko says sweetly

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi says before body flickering away

Five minutes later on the roof Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke are huddled together facing their sensei.

"So I would like to start off with introductions such as likes, dislikes, and hobbies." Kakashi states

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Sakura asks

"Fine my name is Kakashi Hatake i don't really like anything, nor do I dislike anything in particular, as for dreams I don't really have any." Kakashi finishes

"All we learned was his name." the three genin thought annoyed

"Next you pinkie." Kakashi says pointing to sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Hinata, Ino, and Naruko, I dislike perverts, and my dream is to be a great medic ninja." Sakura states

"Up next is you blondie" Kakashi states

"My name is Naruko Namikaze and I like Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, I dislike people blaming me without any proof, and I don't really have a dream." Naruko says

"Your up next emo" Kakashi states

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything in particular, nor do I dislike anything, I don't have a dream but, i do have an ambition to restore my clan and to destroy a certain someone." Sasuke states

"So a medic wanna be, a potential thief, and a avenger" Kakashi thinks

"Tomorrow we will begin your genin exam to see if you are ready to become a ninja." Kakashi says

"But, we already took the exam." Sakura says

"That was to weed out the worthless your real exam is tomorrow at training ground 3 at 5 am i wouldn't recommend eating breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up." Kakashi says before he body flickers away.

Naruko gets up to leave and begins to walk away along with Sasuke.

"Where are you going Naruko?" Sakura asks following her in step

"I'm going to be asking Jiji something about Kakashi since, what he said sounded suspicious. Don't worry about me just go out and celebrate with the others I'll catch up." Naruko says waving bye to Sakura

The next day arrives and Sakura finds herself at training ground 3 at 5 in the morning along with Sasuke wondering where Naruko and Kakashi are. About 5 minutes later Naruko appears along with a picnic basket that she opens up and spreads out a picnic blanket and starts to take out some food much to the confusion of her teammates. She then creates some shadow clones and hands them a couple of scrolls then they take off into the woods.

"What are you doing Naruko?" Sakura asks as she sits down on the picnic blanket

"Simple I'm having breakfast so should you Sakura and Sasuke." Naruko says with a shrug

"But, he said not to eat anything" Sasuke says

"No, he recommended something to us when we are not yet his students and besides he is going to be late again another 3 hours so, we have time." Naruko says sweetly

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other when their stomachs groan so, they decide to sit down and have a picnic. They pass the time quickly eating and packing up the basket and blanket that naruko seals into a scroll. They then, hear Naruko's plan for the exam even though they are skeptical of her knowing what the test is going to be.

When it's 8 am Kakashi finally arrives expecting someone screaming at him he looks at his potential students to them glaring at him. He shrugs it off though.

"Alright your test is simple it's going to be a survival exercise and what you need to do is get these two bells from me." Kakashi says holding up the bells before placing them on his waist.

"If you do not get the bell by noon you will go without lunch and if at the end you don't get a bell you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi says surprised that Naruko is grinning while, the annoyed glares of the other two continue.

"So he wanted us hungry to get us to fight each other for the bells Naruko was right this is about teamwork" Sakura and Sasuke thought causing them to nod slightly to Naruko who only nods back.

"When I say go you have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi says seriously

The three take positions ready to charge off at Kakashi's word.

"And Go!" Kakasha says

Sakura and Sasuke scatter into the woods while Naruko creates a bunch of shadow clones.

Kakashi looks surprised at the number of clones before commenting.

"You're a bold one aren't you to attack me face to face instead run for cover to hide." Kakashi says

"What can I say I like direct confrontation now let's begin." Naruko says

The clones attack Kakashi but he easily dispatches them when suddenly he is grabbed from behind and an explosion occurs but, only for a log to go flying due to substitution jutsu. Kakashi hiding in a nearby tree sweat drops never expecting an exploding clone from a genin. So, he decides to try his hands at the other two to see how they perform. He finds Sakura hiding in some bushes and prepares the hell viewing technique on her but, it doesn't work since, it's a regular clone while, the real Sakura tries to snatch the bells from below hidden in the ground but, Kakashi just jumps away before being surrounded with ninja wire hooked to exploding tags that go off. Kakashi manages to escape slightly singed but, when he land on the branch he is shocked by a seal on the branch as a log comes flying towards him but, he body flickers away to avoid it hitting only to dodge a set of trap kunai that come flying at him that he catches one and parries the rest away with only to find his hand glued to the kunai as spring loaded senbon are launched at him from every direction so, he dives to the ground only to fall into a pit filled with spikes but, he catches himself on the edges but, the spikes shoot out of the ground as he jumps out of the way into the forest that he treks through careful having no idea what is in store for him.

Kakashi eventually finds his way out of the forest of sharp pointy things when he comes across Sasuke waiting for him.

"I see you got tired of waiting for me." Kakashi says as Sasuke grunts as he charges in and begins a bout of taijutsu.

But, as the fight draws close to a tree Sasuke throws a kunai to trigger a trap that launches shuriken at Kakashi who replaces with a log as it is imbedded with shuriken. Sasuke goes through a set of hand signs and performs the water release: water bullet at kakashi who ducks into the ground and pops up burying Sasuke up to the neck.

"I didn't expect a water jutsu from an Uchiha" Kakashi says

"Who says i'm a Uchiha" Sasuke says before exploding sending Kakashi flying back sliding into the range of the real Sasuke using the Fireball Jutsu. So, he jumps into the brush to avoid it when he is pulled under ground by earth release: double suicide decapitation jutsu but, he quickly pulls himself out as Sakura brings a fierce punch to his jaw stunning him he is stumbles back as Sakura makes for the Bells but, he jumps away. As the timer for the test has gone off.

They meet back at the posts where Naruko is grinning like a loon while, the other two are calm but, dirty and out of breath.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourselves" Kakashi says a bit dirtied himself

"We pass Sensei!" Naruko says merrily

"Now why would you think that Naruko I still have the bells?" Kakashi says with a raised eyebrow

"Care to check again sensei." Naruko says chuckling

Kakashi pulls up the bells to show them but, realizes something is wrong with them the string connecting them was now blue not red when he started.

"How?" He asks When he notices Naruko holding out the bells for each one of the team to take.

"Simple really when you were pulled under the ground I snagged the bells while, slapping a genjutsu seal on you that made it look like you still had the bells and it slowed your reaction time slightly allowing Sakura to hit you and plant the two fake bells onto you." Naruko says grinning

Kakashi checks himself and pulls a seal tag off his back and marvels at it since he couldn't of dispelled it even if he wanted to because it was a seal. Turning his attention to Naruko he can't help but wonder about her potential.

"I see you handed the bells to your teammates are you alright with going back to the academy." Kakashi says seriously

"Not really but, you are going to send me back to the academy we all passed since, you said to get the bells not anything about keeping them." Naruko says smirking

"You're right Naruko you all passed by using teamwork that was the whole point of this test." Kakashi says

None of them look surprised which, puzzles Kakashi.

"You already knew didn't you." Kakashi states

"Yes Sensei Naruko figured it out and explained it to us before you arrived." Sakura says

"How did you know Naruko?" Kakashi asks curious

"I went to the old man when what you said about breakfast didn't make sense to me so, i asked about you and the teams you took. Imagine my surprise when you didn't have any in the past so, I asked some dropouts about your test that they took considering they all took the same one meant I could expect the same out of you as for how i figured out the meaning well all those things that set us up to fight against one another keyed me into what the test was about." Naruko says with a beaming smile

"Well good job Naruko on your intel gathering work and congratulate you on figuring it out afterall ninja need to look underneath the underneath. But, there is a lesson I want to impart to you that those that break the rules are scum but, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum that is what I wanted to teach you in this exercise." Kakashi states

"I get sensei we all do thank you for the lesson so, when do we begin doing missions." Naruko says

"Right now as of this moment we are Team 7 and our first mission will start tomorrow at 8 am." Kakashi says giving them the thumbs up

The team goes their separate ways with Naruko to go see the Hokage, Sakura to see her parents, and Sasuke heads for home, while Kakashi pulls out his favorite orange book and begins to read it as he wanders off.


	9. Chapter 8 first C-rank Mission

Chapter 8: First C-rank mission

_Flashback:_

_Day 27 of Capture_

"_Please no….not that!" Tied up placed in a boiling pot and left there to stew in the ever increasing heat of the boiling water._

"_Let's see how a controlled cooking of the does compared to an actual burning does." Mayuri smiles as he pours more caressen onto the fire they are using to boil the pot._

_Naruto's screams echo across the dungeon._

Back to the present:

Naruko is awakening from another memory and rises to meet the day as the time is due to be signed its first official mission. She heads to Sakura's to pick her up and they quickly head towards Sasuke's place where they pick him up from the deserted Uchiha district. They make their way to the academy building where Kakashi is waiting for them.

"Are you guys ready for your first mission?" Kakashi says

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura says

They step into the mission hall and see the Hokage hard at work handing out missions to teams.

"Hello Jiji we are here for our first mission." Naruko states

"Good to see you Naruko and yes I have a mission for you" the hokage states

The hokage shuffles through the mission scrolls and finds the one he is looking for before handing it to Kakashi. When Kakashi opens it he groans slightly before the rest of the team look over his shoulder to read what it says.

"You can't be serious! Surely you must be joking Jiji." Naruko says in surprise

"No that is your mission and I would get a head start if I was you." The Hokage says with a smirk

"Just Great." Naruko replies sarcastically

They head out and proceed into the city in order to fulfill their mission.

"This is blossom I've spotted the target over."

"This is Blondie here I've cut off the escape route over."

"This is...Brodie I'm in position over."

"This is Scarecrow here move on target on my signal over."

"Now!"

It was over in an instant the target Tora the cat had been captured but, not without a few scratches to Sasuke and Naruko's faces. They quickly take the pissed off feline back to the mission hall where madam Shijimi is waiting to get ahold of the cat squeezing the life out of it. Causing it to take off running making someone else have to take the mission again. The next few weeks went about smoothly as expected with them walking dogs, helping farmers, doing gardening, cleaning toilets at the restaurants, looking for missing items, painting fences, catching Tora the cat several times. Until the faithful day 3 weeks later when Naruko decided to put her foot down.

"Now let's see would you prefer painting fences or cleaning toilets for your next mission." The Hokage suggests

"How about neither Jiji it's time for a real mission a c-rank one!" Naruko complains to the agreement of Sasuke

"Naruko show the hokage some respect you are doing missions of your current rank for a reason!" Iruka shouts

"It's true Naruko you still are too inexperienced to handle a higher rank mission." The hokage states

"But Jiji genin are only required to do several d-ranks before being assigned a c-rank we've done our dues it's time for a real mission. Besides if I don't do a real mission soon I will go crazy and probably start a rumor of you using your peeping orb on the hot springs." Naruko says with the threat hanging in the air

"You dare threaten the Hokage!" Iruka shouts

"Your right Naruko I see your serious about this so, I will humor you and give you a c-rank mission. Iruka please send mr. Tazuna in." The Hokage says

"Right away sir!" Iruka says to go fetch Tazuna

"Your mission will be to escort Tazuna to the land of waves and protect him till he finishes his bridge." The Hokage states

When he returns he brings a oldman that is drinking toward the team. He looks at them and scoffs.

"This is the team hired to protect me the blond looks like a magic girl from a cartoon show, the pinkie looks like a poorly drawn man, and why the other one wearing a ducks ass on his head?"

The three genin glare daggers at the man preparing to end him when the three are put in headlock courtesy of their sensei.

"Don't worry about them I'm a jonin I'm more than capable enough to protect you." Kakashi says smiling

"Hmph fine meet me at the south gate in an hour." Tazuna says

The team arrives on time for the mission including Kakashi much to the genins surprise. They head out along the way Sakura chats up Tazuna about the land of waves but, he gives short answers causing Naruko to grow suspicious of Tazuna. But, before she can ponder more on it they pass a pair of puddles even though it hasn't rained in weeks causing Naruko to become suspicious and begins to slowly move her hand towards her Kunai pouch. When suddenly two shinobi appear from the puddles and link Kakashi in a shuriken chain and shred him to bits. Sasuke moves in front of Sakura and Tazuna as Naruko pulls out a kunai and prepares to go toe to toe with them by launching herself at them and stabbing the chain with a kunai into a tree then, getting into position stabs her pointed fingers with chakra into the men's arms striking the pressure points causing their arms to go limp before pulling out a few senbon stabbing them in the necks rendering them unconscious. Kakashi comes out of hiding and admits he is impressed by what he saw.

"Nicely done, Naruko I didn't think someone other than a hyuuga would learn the gentle fist to aim for pressure points and on top of that using senbon to incapacitate the enemy." Kakashi says as he ties up the two kiri-nin

"I think Tazuna has some explaining to do." Naruko says

"What do you mean blondie?" Tazuna says nervously

"I think she means since, they weren't after me they were probably after you care to explain why?" Kakashi says

"Alright do you know of a man named Gato?" Tazuna says

"Gato you mean the shipping magnate." Kakashi says

"Gato is much more than that he is a thug and a criminal that has taken over the land of waves." Tazuna says bitterly

"So why is he after you?" Sakura asks

"Because, of the bridge I am building will connect us to the mainland cutting off Gato hold on the land of waves that's why he sent these men after me because, I'm the only one that can stop him!" Tazuna says

"I see why you were reluctant to give information away to Sakura and why you hired us in the first place because you couldn't afford a higher ranking mission if he has got control of waves." Naruko says

"It is as you say I couldn't afford a higher ranking mission since we are so poor because of Gato." Tazuna says

"If it is as you say we should return to konoha since, this mission ranking just went up." Kakashi says

"Please I beg of you I need your help don't abandon me." Tazuna says while, groveling

"We're not turning back this old man needs our help and I for one can't turn a blind eye to that." Naruko says

"Me neither Naruko is right we need to help him." Sakura says

"This mission is just getting interesting it would be a shame to turn back now." Sasuke says

"If that's how all of you feel about it then, we will continue with the mission." Kakashi says

"Thank you thank you" Tazuna says

He leads them to a boat that a rowman uses to get them across to the land of waves where they disembark. On their journey Naruko senses something following in the bushes and tosses a kunai nearly hitting a rabbit.

"That rabbit's fur is out of season which, means its been kept indoors" Kakashi thought as he hears something flying there way

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouts

Everyone ducks as a large sword flies over head and imbeds itself within a tree. A shinobi appears on it that stares them all down.

"So, it's the infamous copycat ninja no wonder the demon brothers lost." The man says

"Zabuza Momochi is one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist." Kakashi says staring at the man

"So you know my name I'm honored but, would you be so kind as to hand over the bridge builder." Zabuza says

"Not a chance Tazuna is my client you will have to go through me first." Kakashi says

"Very well then, it will be your funeral." Zabuza says as he pulls his sword out of the tree and performs the hidden mist jutsu.

"Stay close everyone let me handle Zabuza he is a master of the silent killing technique" Kakashi says just as a water clone attacks him but, it's easily destroyed by him

"Too late Kakashi my sight are on the bridge builder" a voice says in-between the genin and Tazuna before he can strike he is stabbed in the side by Naruko revealing it to be a water clone

"The brats are not too bad. Too bad for her this will be her last mission." Zabuza says from the mist before he is ambushed from behind by Kakashi that takes a stab at him only to miss and is kicked into a nearby lake.

"Now I've got you!" Zabuza says to Kakashi as he is imprisoned in a water prison jutsu

"Damn it!" Kakashi swears

"Now to take care of the brats" Zabuza says as he forms water clones that go on the offensive but Naruko creates Earth clones that match up to Zabuza's water clones.

"Everyone get out of here the mission failed the moment I got caught!" Kakashi says to his team

"Fuck that I'm not going to be worse than scum we will save you Kakashi sensei!" Naruko says

Naruko creates a shadow clone and tosses a fuma shuriken to Sasuke who tosses it at Zabuza who catches it but, sees through the shadow shuriken technique and jumps into the air. But, it's a ruse as the shadow shuriken transforms into Naruko who throws a kunai forcing Zabuza to let go of the water prison holding Kakashi. Once Kakashi is free he jumps away from Zabuza with his sharingan active. They start to mimic each others hand signs until both form the water dragon bullet causing the water to writhe and twists around them until the jutsu's cancel each other out. They begin to perform hand sequences again this time with Kakashi being faster performs the water release: great waterfall technique washing Zabuza away into a nearby tree where his limbs are pinned to by kunai.

"I wasn't able to see through the sharingan can you see the future?" Zabuza asks

"Yes and what I see is your death!" Kakashi says but, suddenly two senbon fly out from nowhere and hit Zabuza straight in the neck killing him.

A Hunter-nin appears and slowly walks toward them.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza. I have been tracking him for sometime now I must dispose of the body." the hunter-nin says

Kakashi backs away from Zabuza as the hunter-nin takes him and his sword before disappearing in a body flicker.

"Sorry guys but, you'll have to carry me for awhile." Kakashi says as he collapses from chakra exhaustion, the others carry him to Tazuna's house where he can rest. Naruko Meanwhile, isn't sure of her theory about the hunter-nin being a fake so, decides to bring it up with Kakashi later.

The next day Kakashi awakens and quickly realizes his mistake about the hunter-nin so he calls his students into the room.

"I believe Zabuza to be still alive." Kakashi says to them surprising them except Naruko.

"You're not surprised Naruko." Kakashi says

"I figured something was up when it was senbon that killed Zabuza since, from experience I know how hard it is to kill someone with them." Naruko explains

"But, you said it yourself sensei he had no pulse" Sakura says

"Sakura senbon can be used to put someone in a death like state and that's what happened here." Naruko says

"So, I guess we're going to be fighting them again huh." Sasuke says

"More than likely since, Zabuza and I will be laid up for about a week I think it's time I train you guys." Kakashi says

The team gets excited about the possibility of more training. So, they head down for dinner where they meet Tsunami and are greeted by Inari.

"Why bother feeding them they are just going to die anyways." Inari says to them before heading up to his room leaving some confused genin behind.

The next day the team meets outside in the forest where Kakashi wishes to teach his students.

"Today I will be teaching you the tree climbing exercise" Kakashi says

"But, Kakashi I already know this along with water walking." Naruko explains

"Oh can you show Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi says

"Sure thing Kakashi" Naruko says before walking all the way up the tree and back down again

"How did you know how to do that Naruko?" Sasuke states jealousy

"I asked about ways to increase my chakra control to the old man and he showed me this technique." Naruko says while, rubbing her head

"Next up is you Sakura just press chakra to the soles of your feet and begin to walk up the tree." Kakashi states

Sakura does as instructed and manages to climb all the way up.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke" Kakashi states

Sasuke channels chakra to his feet and gets into a running start but, blows himself off the tree to the amusement of Naruko.

"Don't worry Sasuke you'll get it takes time to get it just right where it doesn't slide off or blow you off it took me a few weeks to get it right." Naruko empathetically

"Hmph this is nothing I'll have it down by the end of the week." Sasuke states and starts to try again.

"Naruko I want you to go guard the bridge while, Sakura can guard Tsunami as she does her shopping."

Naruko goes to the bridge with Tazuna as instructed and creates 200 clones to help with the construction of the bridge.

When she returns with Tazuna to the house they have dinner with the rest of the team and chat until Inari blows up at them.

"Why-why do you try so hard and are pretending to care about what happens to us Gato's only going to kill you anyways." Inari shouts

"Because, Inari Gato is nothing but a bully with cash taking that away from him and he is nothing besides we all gotta die sometime but, it won't be at the hands of Gato." Naruko says calmly

"Why don't you go have to your comfy home and loving parents since, you have no idea the kind of suffering we've been through." Inari says

Naruko slams her fist down on the table causing it to crack and pulls Inari up by the scruff of his shirt with red slitted eyes she says " I DON'T KNOW SUFFERING! LET ME TELL SOMETHING I WAS FUCKING TORTURED AND RAPED FOR 2 YEARS BY THE HANDS OF THE CITIZENS OF MY VILLAGE AND TO TOP IT OFF THEY TOOK SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO ME. SO, DON'T GO FOOLING YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU HAVE FAMILY SOMETHING I'LL NEVER HAVE!

She soon drops Inari in his seat and storms off outside to vent leaving her team stunned to what she had admitted while, leaving Inari to cry in his seat.

"Kakashi-sensei I-I didn't know that about Naruko is it really true." Sakura asks her sensei who only looks downcast.

"Hey tell us the truth sensei we deserve to know as her teammates." Sasuke says

"All I know is that she was tortured outside of that I wasn't informed considering her past is a mystery outside the need to know probably only the heads of the T and I department and the Hokage know the full story." Kakashi says sadly

The room is filled with silence for the rest of the night as Naruko vents out in the woods. Outside Naruko is having a war inside herself over her rage and decide to get some training by creating 200 shadow clones they begin working on mixing earth and water release.

"Stupid brat thinks he knows suffering I bet he never even had a spanking let alone was tortured." Naruko says

"Those humans have no idea what it's like to know and feel suffering, but I could show them just let me have a crack at them." A voice says mentally with cold conviction

"No I won't let you hurt them just to make a point about knowing suffering." Naruko replies mentally

"How will they not learn if they don't know suffering it will make them better in the long run look at what happened to us." The voice mentally says uncaringly

"I will not go down that road with you all it will lead to is having the fox breaking free again and even you can't beat him." Naruko replies mentally

"In due time I will have the strength to bring the fox to heel just as you will sooner or later by my hand or someone else's in the long run it doesn't matter we both know you are living on borrowed time literally thanks to Kushina." The Voice mentally says in disinterest

"I know but for now you are where you need to stay trapped behind that seal along with the kyuubi." Naruko replies mentally with sternness

The voice goes silent as Naruko sighs and begins to join the clones in attempt to use wood release. They make some progress on that front when Naruko falls asleep in a field up against a tree.

She is woken up by a gentle hand on the shoulder that wakes her up. Naruko quickly becomes aware of her surroundings and sees a boy with a very femimine face and build.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you sleep out here." the boy says

"Thank you but, I run hot." Naruko says sitting up and stretching

"So are you a ninja" the boy says

"Yes I am my name is Naruko Namikaze" Naruko says

"My name is Haku" the boy says

"So, what are you doing out here Haku." Naruko asks

"Picking herbs for a friend." Haku states just as he bends down to pick up one

"Would you mind if I helped" Naruko asks

"No not at all" Haku states

They pick herbs together for awhile, while they talk about mundane things

"Do you have someone precious to you?" Haku asks

"Yes I have Jiji, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura that is why I want to be strong." Naruko says

"You are strong because of your precious people not for." Haku says

"What's that mean?" Naruko says confused

"It means your strength comes from those bonds rather than just training." Haku says finishing picking herbs

"I guess you are right." Naruko says surprised

"Thank you for all the help but, I must be going." Haku says

"No problem let's hope to meet again." Naruko says as she turns to head back to Tazuna's house

Haku turns to leave knowing the sad truth that they would meet again but on the field of battle. Naruko heads into the room in the house to check up on Kakashi and finds that Sakura had gone with Tazuna to guard the bridge while Sasuke was still climbing the tree. So, she heads to the bridge to help to guard Tazuna with Sakura. The next 3 days were like that by using 200 shadow clones to help build the bridge. The day finally arrived when the bridge was to be completed and Naruko slept in. When she is awoken by the door of the house being kicked open by Zori and Waraji who came to Kidnap Tsunami but, Naruko sneaks out of the house up behind them and hits them in the neck with senbon rendering them unconscious. Naruko leaves them tied up for Tsunami to handle while, Naruko heads to the bridge. There he finds Sakura guarding Tazuna as Kakashi is in the mist with Zabuza as for Sasuke he is imprisoned by a dome of ice mirrors. She quickly sneaks inside the ice dome to join Sasuke.

"You idiot why didn't you stay on the outside" Sasuke says

"Because he could simply expand his range of Ice mirrors if I got too close and besides none of my jutsu could smash the mirrors so, my best chance to get him is in here with you." Naruko explains

"An astute observation one that will do you know good now." the masked nin says

"Sasuke I can assume that your fireball jutsu can't melt the ice so, prepare to attack when I lure him out of the mirror got it?" Naruko says performing the shadow clone Jutsu and sends them toward the mirrors but, they pop out of existence when they are peppered by senbon. While, Sasuke goes through the hand signs to perform the fireball jutsu. He spews the flames missing the masked nin as he exits the mirrors so, they try again and again while, constantly being peppered with senbon after awhile, they look like pincushions the both being tired but, fortunately Sasuke unlocks his sharingan and is better able to track his movements and manages to burn part of the masked nins clothes. But, the masked nin makes a move on Naruko but, is intercepted by Sasuke who takes the blow and knocks the masked nin back at the cost of himself.

"Sasuke! Why-why take the blow for me I could've handled it." Naruko says holding sasuke who is lying on the ground.

"You idiot there was no time to think I acted on instinct that's all" Sasuke says scoldingly

"Well hang on Sakura will patch you up." Naruko says worriedly

"He is still out there that man I want to kill. Would you do it for me Naruko kill that person for me." Sasuke says in whispers before he falls silent

"SASUKE!" Naruko shouts at him

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend fall in battle this what it means to be shinobi." the masked nin

"Shut up" Naruko says in a deadly cold voice

"You must accept his death as part of the shinobi life and carry on without him." the masked nin says from the ice mirrors

Just then an oppressive aura fills the entire bridge that is very cold even to the ice user and a dark red chakra begins to circle Naruko causing the cut on her body to heal and the senbon to be pushed out. She stands up as her hair color changes to crimson red her chest shrinks and broadens and she grows several inches and bangs begin to form that shoot up word as her hair floats up flails like they were tails. Gone was Naruko but standing in her place was a man with flowing red hair and purple slitted eyes.

"So all it took for me to come out was the death of one of your teammates huh I guess that will work but, this shouldn't take long." the red head says in a cold voice

"Who-who are you?" the masked nin shivering in fear of the oppressive aura the man is exuding.

The red head cracks his neck and says coldly "your worst nightmare" just as three orbs form around the man and he tosses one at the mirror vaporising it instantly. The masked nin moves quickly through the mirrors and heads to the one above the man and dives down but, is single handedly caught and thrown through one of the mirrors shattering it and sent crashing into the ground. As the masked nin gets up the broken mask falls away to reveal the face of Haku to the redhead who reverts back to Naruko after giving a look of surprise.

"Why Haku why did it have to be you." Naruko asks sadly

"It doesn't matter now all that matters is I am defeated and am a broken tool that is no longer a use to Zabuza-sama." Haku says

"Why would you think that about yourself you aren't a tool!" Naruko shouts

"Zabuza saved my life without him I would have no purpose since, he raised me to be his ultimate tool." Haku states

"So what you had a life before him you could just go on from there." Naruko says

"In the mist village I grew up in kekkei genkai were believed to be people that were demons and were hunted and persecuted and executed. My father killed my mother because he discovered I had such an ability and he was going to kill me too if I hadn't killed him and his friends first. After that I lived without purpose until Zabuza came along and gave me one." Haku says

"I understand but, just because he gave you a purpose doesn't mean it's a good one. He is just using you and your feelings to get you to do what he wants." Naruko says sadly

"That is fine if I serve him I don't mind dying but, now that I'm defeated you must kill me." Haku says peacefully

"I won't kill you, it won't bring Sasuke back and won't change anything." Naruko says mournfully

"I see" Haku says but, suddenly turns his head to the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza seeing what is about to happen he turns back and says.

"I may be of still some use yet goodbye Naruko." Then performs a body flicker to intercept Kakashi's lightning cutter. He takes the blow meant for Zabuza and Zabuza counters with the intent of cutting Kakashi down but, Kakashi backflips with Haku in his arms and lays him on the ground.

"You were wrong again Kakashi about seeing my death." Zabuza states as he attacks but, Kakashi gets behind Zabuza and disables both Zabuza's arms.

"You really think the kids death wouldn't affect you then, you care to admit but, you lost the fight the second the boy gave his life to protect you." Kakashi states

As Zabuza is glaring at Kakashi out from the mist Gato appears along with 20 bandits.

"Gato what is the meaning of this!" Zabuza shouts

"I figured it would be cheaper to have these men kill you and collect your bounty then, have to pay you anything." Gato says smirkingly as he walks over and kicks Haku's corpse for breaking his arm.

"Aren't you going to do something Haku was your friend!" Naruko shouts

"He was a broken tool nothing more." Zabuza says flatly

"He lived without any hopes or dreams of his own even though it broke him inside to fight he fought for you that much I can tell he lived a life hardly worth living how can you not be broken up about that!" Naruko screams

"Your right it did break him to have to fight you guys and even though he was only a tool I cared for him greatly it makes me a failure of a shinobi to admit such a thing." Zabuza says tearfully

"Kakashi lent me a kunai I'm going to finish this." Zabuza asks who takes the kunai into his mouth and charges toward Gato who hides behind his thugs. Zabuza slices his way through the bandits to Gota and stabs him in the neck with the kunai and plummets off the bridge. While, Zabuza is impaled through the back by swords and spears makes his way to toward Haku's body and collapses beside it.

The remaining bandits attempt to attack team Kakashi but, Naruko summons shadow clones that slaughter the bandits. Just as the villagers arrive to back up the shinobi. To the relief of the team Sasuke was alive and well. The villagers cheer at Gato's death and celebrate while team 7 recovers at Tazuna's house. The next day both haku and Zabuza are buried next to each other with Zabuza's sword used as a grave marker.

"I will never forget what you taught me Haku about how precious people give us strength." Naruko says to the grave vowing not to lose any precious to him ever again.

When the bridge is finished all the villagers are on hand to see the ninja off.

" Good bye take care everyone Inari especially your mom ok." Naruko says

" Bye Naruko thanks for all you have done." Inari says

Naruko waves back as the team leaves for konoha.

"Well what should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asks

"I have it we'll call it the great naruko bridge." Tazuna says


	10. Chapter 8 protect takigakure

Chapter 9: protect Takigakure

_Flashback:_

_Day 43 of capture_

"_AAAAAGH" Naruto is screaming in pain as he tries to vomit his guts out as he scratches his skin at the injection marks that cover his body._

"_So far obvious methods of execution have had little effect so, we will be trying the tried and true method of poisons with different mixtures along with pain amplifiers to add to the mix." Mayuri says to his scientific research team._

_The screams of little Naruto would continue to ring out throughout the dungeon._

Naruko had another nightmare while, asleep on the road back to Konoha but, was kept comfortable by Sakura laying next to her in their tent. Their arrival was welcomed by the Izumo and Kotetsu who were guarding the gate. They quickly made it to the Hokage tower where they met with the Hokage.

"Why hello team 7 I assume that your mission was a success." the hokage asks

"Yes it was something alright we fought a few missing nin and saved a country from a tyrant by the name of Gato." Naruko says with a smile

"A lot happened Hokage-sama that much I can say without a doubt." Kakashi says nervously considering the frown that the Hokage is giving him after Naruko's statement.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." The Hokage states with seriousness

"On our way to the land of waves we encountered by the demon brothers." Kakashi says

"But, I dealt with them pretty easily." Naruko says grinning

"Realizing they weren't after me we interrogated the client who explained that Gato the shipping magnate hired them to kill him." Kakashi states

"From there Tazuna explained to us what was happening in the land of waves that they were under Gato's tyranny so, Tazuna was building a bridge to connect to the mainland in order to crush Gato's hold on the country." Sakura says

"With the clients pleading not to abandon him and from some convincing by Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke it was decided to continue the mission." Kakashi says but winces under the hokages gaze.

"From there we journeyed to the land of waves where we encountered Zabuza of the mist Kakashi fought him and became trapped so, I and Sasuke rescued him so, he could continue his fight with Zabuza that ended in his defeat and was taken away by who we presumed was a hunter-nin later turned out to be Zabuza's subordinate Haku." Naruto says seriously

"We stayed at the clients house until I recovered by then, so had Zabuza and we had a rematch on the bridge while, Sasuke and Naruko fought Haku." Kakashi says

"Both of us engaged Haku until he was defeated by me and Sasuke was rendered unconscious but, Haku noticing that Kakashi was about to finish off Zabuza rushed into the attack and took it for Zabuza." Naruko says sadly

"That was when I disarmed Zabuza when suddenly Gato and 20 some bandits appeared out of the mist to claim Zabuza's head. Zabuza engaged them and killed Gato with only a kunai in his teeth. He returned to his subordinates' side and died just as the villagers arrived to aid us, but the bandits had been taken care of by Naruko." Kakashi states

"We remained until the bridge was finished and then made our way back here." Sakura says

"I see that is quite the story your mission went from a c-rank to an A-rank quickly." The hokage states

"Yeah Jiji that was the kind of mission i was hoping for and we got plenty stronger too." Naruko says

"Well to me it looks like you all earned a two week vacation and will receive A-rank pay for your troubles you all dismissed except for you Naruko I wish to speak with you." The hokage says

Kakashi takes his leave along with Sakura and Sasuke wondering what the hokage wants with Naruko.

As soon as they leave the hokage asks Naruko "what really happened with your fight with Haku Naruko if Sasuke was defeated and It was just you alone against him then you must have done something to turn the situation around."

Naruko sighs " I thought that Sasuke was dead Jiji so, I let HIM out to fight Haku who didn't stand a chance. I soon took back control when Haku admitted defeat." Naruko says

"Do you mean the kyuubi or that other entity inside you?" The hokage asks seriously

"It was the other entity my other half that I let out." Naruko says shamefully

"I see do you think you can control him?" The hokage asks

"No he does what he wants when he's out but, for the moment can still call him back but, I don't know how long that will last he is getting stronger just as I am." Naruko says worriedly

"I understand then you need to get stronger." The hokage says proudly

"I will Jiji you have my word" Naruko says

"Time to lose old man!" A voice shouts from the hall as a child comes running into the office. But, the child catches himself on his scarf and trips.

"Owww" the boy says turning to Naruko he says "you tripped me"

"You did it to yourself you brat." Naruko says lifting him up by the scruff of his neck.

"And where do you get off attacking Jiji!" Naruko says to the boys face

"There you are honorable grandson" the voice of Ebisu says

"Brat put down the honorable grandson this instant" Ebisu says

"She back down just like the rest of them." the boy thinks but, is bopped on the head by Naruko

"What was that for!" the boy said

"For attacking Jiji" Naruko says

"Is that it Jiji?" Naruko asks the hokage

"Yes Naruko for now you may go" The hokage says

With that Naruko takes her leave of the hokage tower but, is soon followed by a box.

"What is it that you want Kid." Naruko says turning to the box

"Hah so, you recognized me ehhh boss." The boy says coming out of hiding

"I'm not your boss what do you want." Naruko asks

"It's not kid my name is Konohamaru" The boy says

"What do you want" Naruko asks

"I want you to train me boss." Konohamaru asks

"Don't you have Ebisu?" Naruko asks

"He sucks he doesn't even recognize me as Konohamaru only as the honorable grandson." Konohamaru says bitterly

"So, he doesn't recognize you." Naruko says

"That right it's honorable grandson this or honorable grandson that i'm sick of it." Konohamaru rants

"Fine I'll train you come with me." Naruko says with Konohamaru following behind

They soon find a clearing in which they can train.

"So, tell me why you want to hurt the old man." Naruko asks as she begins teaching him the shadow clone technique.

"I don't I want to become Hokage so, people will see me as me" Konohamaru says

"I see"

They continue training until the evening that's when Ebisu finds him.

"Honorable Grandson get away from that brat this instant." Ebisu shouts

"But, I'm learning cool jutsu here." Konohamaru says

"If you want the shortcut path to becoming a Hokage then, I suggest you come with me." Ebisu says

"There is no such thing as shortcuts when it comes to becoming hokage." Naruko says

"A brat like you doesn't know anything!" Ebisu shouts

"Can a brat do this multi shadow clone jutsu." Naruko says and poofs a hundred into existence

"So, you think you can beat me I'm tougher than Mizuki you know." Ebisu says

The clone tackle him and start to flirt with him causing him to blush but, when they get close enough they explode sending Ebisu skyward only to fall back down in a crater unconscious.

"Wow you got him." Konohamaru says

"Thanks he was getting on my nerves." Naruko says

"Listen about what you said about there being no shortcuts I don't wish to be your subordinate but rival for the right to become hokage." Konohamaru states

"Sure if that's what you want I'll try for being hokage too." Naruko says

"Yes from now on were rivals." Konohamaru says

"Yeah see you later Konohamaru" Naruko says waving her hand as she takes off for home.

When she returns home she decides that she needs an extra influx of cash to take her girls out on some dates so, she sends 80 clones to the mission hall to get 20 d-rank missions to kill some time. While, she studies the Kinjutsu that she has acquired. The next day 5 days she sends 80 clones to the mission hall to get 20 d-rank missions while she has 100 clones working on melding water and earth release. While her clones are doing this she decides to take some c-rank missions in Konoha about one a day. The second week she repeats the process and when is all said and done she has done 14 c-rank missions and 240 d-rank missions. While, hear attempts at wood release are appearing to bare fruit. So, when the team reassembles they convene at the mission hall to speak with the hokage.

"So team 7 how was your two weeks off." The hokage asks

"Nothing much just did a lot of missions in the village and trained that's about it." Naruko says

"Yes I've heard about you using clones to do d-ranks rather clever way to make some quick cash." The hokage states

The rest of the team looked at Naruko in surprise that she did such a thing but, figured she got bored with nothing better to do.

"I spent my time studying medical ninjutsu." Sakura says

"That's great Sakura-chan" Naruko replies

"What about you Sasuke." Kakashi asks

"I spent most of my time training in fire release." Sasuke says

"Well team it's time for you to pick another mission" the hokage states

"Could we have another c-rank mission since, d-ranks are so dull." Naruko says

"I suppose I can trust you with another one provided this time if things get out of hand you return to the village." The Hokage states with a glare

"Yes that can be arranged" Kakashi says

"Very well your client is Shibuki the leader of Takigakure you are to escort him home." the hokage says

When the doors open they are greeted by Shibuki who is rather timid and easily startled. They head out rather quickly and make record time on their way to the land of waterfalls. When they arrive at Takigakure they are over awed by the waterfall. But, the river is a mess and needs cleaning. Shibuki offers to pay a d-rank if they clean up the river which they agree to do. However, Kakashi is called back to the village for an emergency jonin meeting leaving the team to handle themselves. Just as they finish cleaning the river a woman appears from the waterfall and is gravely injured.

"Miss! Your injury let me help you." Sakura says and gets to work treating the woman while, the others prepare for an attack and that comes soon after a half dozen shinobi appear and prepare to attack but, Naruko thinks fast and uses the shuriken shadow clone jutsu that launches dozens of kunai killing all but one that quickly retreats back behind the waterfall.

"Shibuki the village is under attack!" the woman says to Shibuki who panics

"Get it together Shibuki your village needs you!" Naruko shouts

"Right I need you two to come with me and help." Shibuki says as he glances back at Naruko and Sasuke.

The two follow behind Shibuki as he enters behind the waterfall and dives into an underwater cavern and swims through it to reach the hidden village. When they surface they notice that the village is empty and no one is around when suddenly they are pounced on by three ame-nin who are held off by Naruko and Sasuke.

"Where are we heading to Shibuki?" Naruko asks

"To get to the hero's water." Shibuki replies

"Fine you guys go on ahead I'll deal with these guys." Sasuke says

"Alright be careful these guys look tough." Naruko says

Shibuki and Naruko take off leaving behind Sasuke to face the 3 ame-nin.

"Are you sure it's wise to fight us alone? I'm sure that Hisame and Kirisame are more than a match for you." one of three says

"Don't give us that Murasame you can handle this runt by yourself." Hisame says

"That's enough Murasame Hisame we will fight him together." Kirisame says

"Don't underestimate an Uchiha." Sasuke says

Sasuke goes through the hand signs for a fireball jutsu and unleashes it causing the three to jump away. But, Murasame uses heart acceleration technique to increase his speed and charges sasuke and begins a match in taijutsu with Sasuke activates his sharingan and manages to go blow for blow with Murasame but, is almost suckerpunched by a water clone courtesy of kirisame but, he easily dispels it and goes straight for Murasame who backs off when Hisame use water releases: water weapons jutsu to launch shuriken made of water but, Sasuke dodges out of the way and rolls along the ground till he stops and gets to his feet where Murasame is using Water release: hail barrage to shoot volumes of water of water at sasuke who dodges but, he gets an ankle tied around a water release: water whip followed by two more that bind him allowing Murasame to knock him out.

Meanwhile, Naruko has followed Shibuki into the giant tree and is at a small shrine where the hero's water is kept.

"I don't get what is so valuable about this Hero's water?" Naruko asks

"The Hero's water is able to amplify one chakra ten fold but, the downside is if you drink too much of it you will die. Many times the village has survived due to the use of the hero's water at the cost of many lives including Hisen my father." Shibuki says bitterly

"Shibuki I know you are listening to me had over the hero's water and I will leave this village." A voice echoes across the village.

"Who is that?" Naruko asks

"That would be Suien. A former jonin of our village and my former teacher." Shibuki says shaking

"If you don't come out I'll start killing the villagers one by one." Suien says

"Help us shibuki-sama." a villager screams

"Save us Shibuki-sama." another villager screams

"I can't do it, I can't give up the hero's water no matter what." Shibuki says

"Are you going to just sit around here and let them die!" Naruko shouts

"I don't have it in me to be a hero they are fools that go off to die." Shibuki says

"Shibuki hero's may be fools, but they are brave just as your father was." Naruko says

"Brave.." Shibuki says

"Yeah like I'm about to be because, I'm going down there." Naruko says jump from a high branch of the tree and swings down on a vine intercepting a kunai stab to one of the villagers in the back. Naruko pulls out the kunai from her back and stands up and confronts Murasame, Hisame, and Kirisame by summoning shadow clones that are intercepted by kirisame's water clones. While, Naruko charges Murasame and attempts to use gentle fist on him but, he dodges due to his enhanced speed. Hisame uses water release: water weapons to attack Naruko who dodges them and summons earth clones now that the Shadow clones have been dispelled. Naruko attempts to hit hisame with a earth release: mud bullet but, is hit in the back on her wound by Murasame. As Naruko tries to get back up the three ame-nin are repelled by a tornado of water courtesy of Shibuki who has drank some of the hero's water and then proceed to use water dragon jutsu to ensnare the three in its maws and drags them into the lake nearby.

"So, Shibuki has a spine after all" Suien says as he performs the takigakure style: water cutting sword.

"For the sake of the villagers I will defeat you!" Shibuki shouts as he performs the water cutting sword technique and charges Suien and has there blades clash he ducks dives and weaves through Suien's attacks but isn't enough and is soon impaled on the water cutting sword. Defeated with a hole in his stomach he struggles to move as Suien picks up the Hero's water and drink it causes his chakra to amplify.

"Hey bastard if you want to fight someone then let it be me!" Naruko shouts charging in to take Suien head on with gentle fist but, he simply blocks it by using water release: water armor to absorb the blows and kicks Naruto across the lake into the tree. While, she is stunned shibuki dashes across the water to strike at her, but she throws a kunai and uses shuriken shadow clone technique. Seeing the blades coming toward him he uses water release: water formation wall to block the attack. When the water wall lower's he comes face to face with Naruko who sends a powerful uppercut to the jaw sending him carriening back just as he recovers his balance he is hit with an earth release: mud bullet sending him flying back. He drinks more of the hero's water and charges her again but, this time has to avoid a fireball from Sasuke who had been tied up had become untied thanks to shibuki. Suien changes his target to Sasuke who he punches sending flying toward the shore of the lake stunning him. Naruko summons multi shadow clones to the battle and they begin their assault on Suien who uses water release: transform at will technique to launch gel like substance that binds the clones and crushes them. While, he is busy the real Naruko uses water release: water bullet to hit him in the side sending him flying toward the shore where Sasuke is ready with fire release: dragon flame jutsu that flies toward Suien and hits the bottle of hero's water shattering it. Infuriated he creates water clones that charge Sasuke who is ready with his sharingan. Meanwhile, Naruko charges toward Suien with water clones of her own and begins to beat him back toward the tree. As she starts to change with a orange cloak of kyuubi's chakra surrounding her she starts to pummel him harder and harder until the clones and Naruko in Unison give a devastating uppercut that sends him flying over the nearby waterfall and toward his death. Sasuke releases the prisoners that include Sakura and let's her tend to the injured Shibuki. After a few hours everyone is treated and Shibuki is on his feet. Team seven says their goodbyes to everyone and makes their way home for a long overdue rest when they meet up with Kakashi on his way back from the village and is surprised that a simple d-rank became an A-rank. Kakashi groans knowing he is going to have to tell the Hokage about this and is not in the mood for another scolding.


	11. Chapter 10 Chunin Exams

Chapter 10: Chunin exams

_Flashback:_

_Day 92 of captivity_

_Naruto is struggling against his shackles that have bound to the wall as the scientists begin to flay him. He tries not to scream to not give them the satisfaction, but he quickly does._

"_If standard methods of execution don't work then well just have to the old fashioned route of death by torture hopefully flaying a demon can't be too difficult and shouldn't take long to find out with the pain amplifier medicienes we've injected into him to cause him to go into shock." Mayuri suggests as they begin at the bottom of Naruto's feet._

_By the time they are done they hold the skin of an 8 year old like it was some fashionable fur while, naruto but exposed muscle that spasms due to the open exposure to the air._

Back in the present:

Naruko is getting up from a nap she had earned while, waiting on the Hokage to give a report of what had happened. She had another nightmare but quickly shook it off. The hokage arrives in his office and seats himself behind his desk.

"So report how did the escort mission go?" the hokage asks

"Well the mission went smoothly we dropped the client off as designated but, seeing how filthy the river was he offered my team additional d-rank pay for cleaning the river." Kakashi says

"When Kakashi took off for an important jonin meeting that is when the ninja's attacked going after a civilian. But, I took care of them say for one with a shuriken shadow clone jutsu. That was when the civilian informed us the village was under attack so Shibuki led us into his village where we were ambushed by 3 rogue nin. Sasuke stayed behind to face them while, I followed Shibuki to the hero's water where it became apparent the one responsible for the attack a man named Suien, another rogue nin from Takigakure wanted the hero's water for himself. So, Shibuki stayed hidden while, I decided to fight the 3 rogue nin that had captured sasuke. But, Shibuki interfered and took them out while, using the hero's water he then battled Suien but lost that was when Suien got the hero's water but I attacked along with a freed Sasuke we battled him when Sasuke destroyed the hero's water I delivered the finishing blow sending Suien over the waterfall to his death. After everyone got treated by Sakura we left and returned here meeting with Kakashi along the way." Naruko says seriously

"I see you did good work helping an allied village like you did but, you put yourselves in great jeopardy by doing so." the hokage states

"We did what we had to do jiji." Naruko says smiling

"Very well I'll have Taki send you an a-rank mission pay for your actions and add it to your record so, take two weeks off and I'll see you all then." The hokage says

Just as everyone leaves Naruko stays behind to have a discussion with the hokage.

"What is it Naruko?" the hokage asks

"Jiji I used some of Kyuubi's chakra to defeat Suien. it felt strangely easy to draw out considering I was only looking for a power boost and not needing HIM." Naruko says seriously

"Naruko you used the kyuubi's chakra wisely in this case since you were facing a jonin powered by hero's water I doubt you could have done it any other way." The hokage states flatly

"I know but, I don't want to rely on its power even in emergencies." Naruko says frustrated.

"You may not want to but there will be times when you need to use so, you must accept it until you are strong enough on your own and that will come in time I have no doubt." The hokage says

"Thanks Jiji I appreciate the advice now I've got to get going." Naruko says as she walks out of the hokage's office.

Naruko then creates 80 clones to do 20 d-ranks and creates 100 clones to head to the training field to work on molding earth and water release while she finds a c-rank mission in the village. She repeats this routine for 2 weeks. Until it's time for another mission with the team. When that day arrives she meets her team at the mission hall.

"So, what will it be today another c-rank mission?" the hokage asks

"Actually considering our luck let's just go with a B-rank mission this time." Naruko says with a shrug

"I see your point besides because, Naruko taking so, many c-rank missions in the village your team is qualified for a b-rank anyways." Hiruzen says flatly

"So, what's the mission?" Kakashi asks

"To retrieve a golden statue from the Jako gang that stole it from the fire daimyo's sister." the hokage states

The team heads out to the location that the bandits were headed in. There they split up with Kakashi watching one path while, the rest of the team watches the other for signs of the bandits coming down it. If they spot the gang they are to set off a lightning barrel to inform Kakashi.

The Gang does come down the path of the team so, they set off the lightning barrel but, it is diffused by a shot of Jako's liquid chakra. The team attacks and Sakura is captured by the bandits while Sasuke and Naruko end up with the treasure but, find their hands are stuck together by the chakra liquid that was shot at them. One of the bandits spots them down in the ravine and attacks but, using standard taijutsu they manage to defeat him before they decide to rescue Sakura. They confront Jako's gang taking out the bandit's and defeating Jako using the pachinko technique they developed with Jako captured and the statue in their possession they head back to the leaf taking a 4 day trip so, the liquid chakra on their hands dissolves.

On the way back a shamisen player is captured by the Anbu and taken to the T and I department where she lasts a session in the honesty room. So, they have Inoichi read her mind to find nothing except a memory of a young Kakashi. Inoichi asks Kakashi to watch over Hanare hoping that his sharingan will pick up something. Hanare spends the day with Kakashi and comments about how she never had a village to grow up in and is happy and excited to be in such as this one. The spying team 7 falls out of a tree and onto Kakashi pushing him onto Hanare causing them to kiss. Team 7 congratulates them on their relationship that they assumed was happening between Kakashi and the woman. Later on it's discovered that a jonin Riichi was captured by the hidden lock village and they propose an exchange of Hanare for him. At the trade off on the bridge the bridge is destroyed and Hanare flees but, Kakashi catches up to her and reveals he saw her eye technique and how it was used to gather information on Inoichi's mind when he was looking at hers. She reveals it's true that she did so, but also erased the information so, as not to endanger konoha the only place she felt accepted. Kakashi believes her and offers her to join the village to which she gladly accepts. Kakashi goes to the Hokage to get his approval of her joining and he accepts.

The next month flies by and the Chunin exams come around again. So, the Jonin place their recommendations forward for the exams. The teams Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai all recommend their teams to the exams. That day a week before the exams Kakashi meets up with his team.

"What is this meeting for Kakashi sensei?" Naruko asks

"It's that time of year again when the chunin exams are held and you've been nominated." Kakashi says

"Really sensei do you think we're ready?" Sakura asks

"I wouldn't recommend you if I didn't think you could handle it." Kakashi responds

"So, when do we start the exams." Naruko asks

"In one week sign these forms and meet at the Academy." Kakashi says handing out forms to sign

" I can't wait to test myself against the other genin." Sasuke says

"Good then that means you have the week off Goodluck!" Kakashi says as he body flickers away

The team splits up after that to go do different training regimens including Naruko who is making 120 clones to train mixing earth and water release techniques. Then, make 80 clones to go do 20 missions. She is about to go get a c-rank mission when she realizes that someone is following her.

"Alright Konohamaru for the last time rocks aren't square." Naruko says annoyed

"You got us boss!" Konohamaru reveals himself along with associates moegi and udon.

"So, Konohamaru corps. What is it that you want?" Naruko asks

"We haven't seen you in a while, and thought you could play ninja with us please." Konohamaru begs

"Alright fine, not like I have anything better to do." Naruko says with a shrug

The three take off down the street but, Konohamaru bumps into someone unfriendly.

"Hey you watch it kid." A voice says

"Leave him alone Kankuro don't go causing trouble." another voice says

"Back off Temari I'm going to teach this punk a lesson." Kankuro says

"I think that is enough out of you!" Naruko says coldly holding a fist back from Konohamaru's face.

She grips his hand tightly as he says "What do you want?"

"I want you to lay off the the third's grandson before causing an incident." Naruko says sweetly

Kankuro drops Konohamaru who takes off.

"So are you both here for the chunin exams I take it." Naruko says serious

"Yes we are." Temari responds

"Does that include your friend up in the tree." Naruko asks looking pointedly up in the nearby tree.

"Gaara!" Temari says nervously

"Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara says coldly

"But Gaara I- !" Kankuro sputters out

"Shut up before I kill you" Gaara says calmly

Kankuro falls silent as Gaara appears next to them.

"You what is your name?" Gaara asks

"It's Naruko Namikaze" Naruko responds calmly

"I see mother wants your blood." Gaara states before he turns and walks away with his Siblings.

"Well he is a suspicious one huh" Naruko thought

Naruko turns to find the konohamaru corps. Before starting another c-rank mission

The week passes and the day arrives the team meets up at the academy building. Team seven heads in and finds a crowd at the door on the second floor even though the exam is on the third floor.

"Genjutsu huh?" Naruko thought as she silently waves to Sakura and Sasuke to follow her up to the third floor.

On the way they are intercepted by a boy in spandex in a training room.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asks

"My name is Rock Lee and I wish to challenge you" Lee says

"Why would I want to fight you?"

"Because, you are a prodigy of the Uchiha clan and I wish to test my worth."

"Don't you guys think it would be better to not duke it out here before the exam." Naruko says annoyed

"Fine but, don't come crying to me when you lose." Sasuke says

Lee disappears and hits Sasuke with a punch who is completely off guard.

"Hmm interesting." Sasuke says as he activates his sharingan

Lee moves again but, this time Sasuke can follow it but, can't react fast enough. So is essentially defenceless as Lee performs shadow of the dancing leaf getting behind Sasuke. Lee is about to use his finishing move when he is hit with a scroll by a tortoise.

"Lee what do you think you are doing!" the tortoise Ningame spoke

"I'm sorry i was-" Lee tries to answer but, can't

"What would Guy think of this you know he wouldn't approve." Ningame says

"Quick Sasuke Sakura let's sneak away while, he is distracted." Naruko says

The trio quickly beat it upstairs as Lee is lectured to by Ningame. They arrive at the doors to see Kakashi is waiting for them.

"Kakashi sensei you were waiting for us." Naruko says happily

"Yep I just want to say how proud I am of you and to wish you the best of Luck." Kakashi says smiling

"Alright here we go then." Naruko states as she opens the doors to the exam room to see roughly 100 genin sitting coldly at those who enter.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko." Shikamaru says

"It's good to see you too Shikamaru." Sakura says

"Sakura Naruko!" Ino shouts as she gives them both a hug

"Ino how have you been?" Naruko asks

"Same old same old." Ino says

"It's good to see you guys." Choji says while, munching on chips

"Good to see you haven't changed Choji" Naruko says

"Naruko it's great to see you." Hinata says

"Yeah same here Hinata-chan." Naruko replies

"Joyous? Because, it's a reunion." Shino says

"Well well look at us the 9 rookies together again huh" Kiba says loudly

"You should keep your voices down you are drawing a lot of attention." a voice says

"Who are you?" Kiba asks

"Me? My name is Kabuto Yakushi and you can say I'm an expert at these exams I've taken them 7 times." Kabuto says

"Dude you must really suck then." Kiba says

"Perhaps but, I've gained a lot of info for my info cards." Kabuto says Kabuto brings out a card and pours chakra into it and reveals the information on it.

"Who would you like to know about?" Kabuto asks

"Rock Lee and Naruko Namikaze" Sasuke says

"That no fun you know their names anyway let's see." Kabuto spins his card and reveals Rocks Lee's info

"Let's see Rock Lee 48 d-ranks, 7 c-ranks, and 1 B-rank his specialty lies in taijutsu" Kabuto says before pulling another card reveal Naruko's info

"Let's see MY GOD Naruko 1113 d-ranks, 36 c-ranks, 4 b-ranks, and 2 a-ranks just who are you?" Kabuto says deeply impressed.

The room going silent at the sheer number of missions taken not counting the fact it's two A-rank missions.

Naruko grins and says "One bad ass bitch" a cloud of smoke fills the room as the proctor appears.

"Alrights you maggots listen up there will be no fighting so take a number and sit accordingly." the proctor says

Everyone takes their designated seats. Just as the proctor speaks

"Alright maggots listen up I'm your proctor Ibiki Morimo and the test you take a ten point question you lose 2 points every time you are caught cheating you are out when you have zero points the last question will be given out at the end of the test do i make myself clear? Good you have an hour to answer the questions. Begin!"

Naruko looks at her test and the questions go completely over her head. But, she thinks back to what Ibiki said about cheating.

"So, only 2 point deduce rather than immediate disqualification huh he wants us to cheat. I'll wait for the 10th question instead of worrying about cheating." Naruko thought

The hour passes with several immediate disqualifiers until the time of the 10th question arrives.

"Alright everyone you have an option whether to take the 10th question you can refuse to take it and try again next year or take the 10th question but, know this if you take it and get it wrong you will be barred from taking the exams ever again." Ibiki states

"That's bull many others have taken this exam more than once before!" one of genin said

"I'm the proctor and I make the rules they got another chance because, I wasn't proctoring them so now choose." Ibiki says

"I think I'll risk it since, it doesn't matter to me if i'm a genin for the rest of my life." Naruko thinks

Hands raise up one by one until half the room is completely gone.

"Is there anyone else? No in that I have to announce that you all pass." Ibiki says causing surprised looks from everyone.

"What do mean we passed!" Kiba shouts

"Let me explain the first part of the test is intelligence gathering and was meant to weed out the worthless. The second part was to test your worth if you are willing to risk everything for the sake of the mission that was the purpose of the 10th question." Ibiki says as a staff flies through the window and a flag that says sexy and single proctor Anko Mitarashi.

"Anko your early again." Ibiki says

"Just 18 teams you must be losing your touch Ibiki." Anko says

"We have a good crop this year." Ibiki states

"Alright maggots meet me at training ground 44 in an hour you are dismissed." Anko says before she disappears in a poof of smoke from a body flicker

"I think i like her she could be a lot of fun" Naruko thought

Team seven make their way out of the academy and make for training ground 44. Where they find Anko waiting for them.

"Alright maggots listen up this is training ground 44 aka the forest of death you will be spending 5 days in here fighting for survival your mission is to get both heaven and earth scrolls you will each be handed one and must get the other from another team and then by the 5th day make it to the tower at the center of the 10km radius of forest. Am I clear?" She says after showing both heaven and earth scrolls and tucking them in her pockets of her coat.

"No sweat this will be a piece of cake!" Naruko says only for a kunai to fly by nicking her cheek

"It's boastful ones like you that end up being dead first." She says directly from behind Naruko

"Excuse me I believe you tossed this." a grass nin says holding a kunai that belong to Anko

"Thank you but, It's not nice to sneak up on others." Anko says as she takes back the kunai

Anko walks forward towards a booth and hands out waivers.

"These Waivers you must sign absolve Konoha of all responsibility for whatever happens in there so, either sign or leave." Anko says

One by one they sign the waivers and hand them to those handling the booth and are given a scroll and then guided to a seperate gate entrance.

"Alright just one piece of advice don't die so, on your marks get set and go!" Anko says as the doors fly open and the genin take off inside into the forest of death.


	12. Chapter 11 the chunin exams part 2

Chapter 11: Chunin exam part 2

_Flashback: _

_Day 107 of captivity_

_Naruto can only groan in pain since, the continuous drugs to maximize his suffering and it was only getting worse._

"_It seems he regenerates tissues rather well including large chunks of organs we remove regenerate back to full function and size I guess it's time to test if it skeletal structure can recover from having every bone in his body broken to pieces." Mayuri says with a shrug but with a hint of curiosity as he brabs mallet and some boards to hold his victims limbs in place and begins breaking the smallest of bones working toward the largest found in the body._

_The sounds of screams and bones snapping would be heard all day long this day._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes of the memory of the nightmare from last night as her team makes their way through the forest. They travel some distance before coming to a stop.

"Alright we've made some distance let's see what scroll we have." Sasuke says he pulls out the scroll and looks at it and confirms it's a heaven scroll.

"Alright since, we have a heaven scroll we just need an earth scroll." Sakura says

"Actually we don't need an earth scroll." Naruko says grinning ear to ear

"Why's that?" Sasuke asks

"Because, I have both scrolls right here." Naruko pulls out both scrolls

"How!? When?" Sakura asks

"I pick pocketed the scrolls from Anko when she was behind me and was distracted. I didn't expect my plan to lure her to me with that taunt would work so, well." Naruko says smiling while rubbing her head.

"Good that just means we have to make it to the tower." Sasuke says

"You guys go ahead with both scrolls while, I stay behind and thin the herd with me and shadow clones but, I'll take a heaven scroll with me incase I come across a team that deserves it." Naruko hands the earth scroll to Sakura and then creates a Clone to follow them

Naruko heads off into the brush to take down as many teams as possible. Sakura and Sasuke take off with the Naruko clone towards the tower not aware that they are being hunted.

Naruko goes into the brush and comes across the Suna team about to crush the ame team literally as they experience a desert funeral courtesy of Gaara having seen enough she takes off in another direction. When one of her clones pops and heads in that direction to find a kusa team with one member dead and the other two about to be bear food. She acts fast and uses shuriken shadow clone technique on a kunai raining down on the bear killing it. She comes in front of them but, one of the genin starts to panic due to his injuries and attempts to bite the redheaded teammate.

"Bitch let me bite you it's the only way my wounds will heal so I can fight the girl off." the boy says

"No shigure just give her the scroll and she'll leave us alone." the redhead says

Before he can form a rebuttal he is knocked out by a senbon to the neck causing him to lose consciousness. Naruko turns to the redhead and gives a disarming smile.

"Hello my name is Naruko Namikaze what's yours?" Naruko says kindly

"My name is Karin...Uzumaki." the redhead says

Naruko is surprised and excited at the sight of an Uzumaki.

"Are you- are you really an Uzumaki?" Naruko says with a sense of hope.

"Yes why?" Karin asks curious

"Because, I'm part Uzumaki! That makes us family!" Naruko says joyfully

"Yes I can sense something familiar about you but, also, a mix of others almost as if-" Karin is interrupted by Naruko's merriment.

"That means there are more uzumaki out there do you know of any others." Naruko asks happily

"No-no I don't know of any others since, my mom passed away and I became an orphan." Karin says sadly

"I see I'm also, an orphan just like you." Naruko says sympathetically

"Well what do you want to do you have the scroll with my teammate dead we're disqualified." Karin asks curious

"I'll take your scroll but, I also want you to come with me to see about joining the leaf village I'm sure an Uzumaki will be welcomed." Naruko says hopefully

"What!? you just want me to join your village!? How I'm a kusa kunoichi if you haven't noticed." Karin says

"I will handle it. You just have to trust me. Do you want to join my village?" Naruko says confidently

"I don't know but, I really don't have anything to go back too so, I guess so." Karin answers

"Excellent follow my shadow clones to a safe place while, I do more scouting around." Naruko says pocketing Karin's earth scroll

Karin follows the three clones of Naruko who was also, carrying her partner shigure. He comes across some more teams but, they don't have anything of interest to her so, pass on them. Until She comes across a Kunoichi with twin buns Naruko recognizes her from team 9 on Lee's team. Seeing an opportunity. She transforms into smoke and sneaks up on the Kunoichi who is standing on a branch in a tree and has her breathe it in she soon slumps back against the tree. Naruko reforms and summons three clones that carry her to a safe location. Meanwhile, she senses the clone that was with her team pop. Getting the memories she pales as she realizes the only person able to summon snakes to her recollection is Sarutobi's former student Orochimaru. She bolts toward the direction of the battle and charges ahead at breakneck speed.

Things weren't going well for Sakura and Sasuke. They lost Naruko's clone soon as a giant snake suddenly appeared out of thin hair summoned by the mysterious man that seemed to manifest pure killing intent at them that made them think that they died. But, Sasuke injured himself to get out of his shock and got Sakura out of there as they both hid on a tree branch. They were being taunted by the man who claimed himself a predator and they the prey. A snake lunged at them but, they both dodged as Sasuke threw shuriken into the mouth of the serpent killing it only for the man to rise out of the dead snakes body and taunted Sasuke directly about being a hatchling. That's the scene Naruko stumbles upon as Sasuke pleads for the man to take the earth scroll and go away.

"You fucking coward what is wrong with you Sasuke!" Naruko shouts appearing next to Sasuke and grabbing him by the shirt.

"Don't be a fool we don't even need the scroll if we just give it to him he will go away!" Sasuke shouts

"You fucking idiot don't you realize if he wanted the scroll he would have killed both of you by now and took it! He fucking playing with you!" Naruko shouts back decking Sasuke in the face.

As Sasuke falls on his ass he turns to look at the man that is chuckling.

"My my what an observant one you are Naruko. I commend you for seeing through me doesn't change the fact I intend to play with you all a little longer." the man says sinisterly

"If you are going to play with us why don't you do it showing your real face Orochimaru!" Naruko shouts

The man claps as slowly and then slowly peels the face off to reveal his true appearance.

"You continue to impress how did you figure out it was me?" Orochimaru says with a sinister smile

"I only know of one snake summoner that is as strong as you and Sarutobi gave me the rundown on the personalities of all his former students." Naruko says with a grimace

"What did Sensei say about me?" Orochimaru asks curious

"That you are cold and manipulative with the nasty habit of playing around with things that interest you." Naruko says straightforwardly

"I see that my sensei described me rather well then." Orochimaru says with a smirk

"That's right and I'm here to face you until the Anbu arrive since, I sent a shadow clone to the tower to inform them about you." Naruko says seriously

"Well then entertain me before I get bored and play with Sasuke some more." Orochimaru says

"Your on! Sakura Sasuke get out of here this place is about to get messy and not in a good way!"

"But Naruko-" Sakura says

"Just go! Now!" Naruko shouts

Sakura gets up and joins Sasuke who gets up shakily and they run full speed toward the tower.

"How brave and foolish of you to fight me alone since, I doubt you can hold me for long." Orochimaru says scoldingly

"We'll see!" Naruko shouts as begins the hand signs for shuriken shadow clone jutsu launch multiple shuriken against the Sannin. Who simply merges into the tree. Naruko jumps down to the ground and begins forming the hand signs for earth release: Mud bullet and fires as Orochimaru appears out of the tree and takes the mud bullet only break into mud being a clone.

"Shit! Where is he!" Naruko thinks

"Right behind you" Orochimaru says

Naruko turns preparing to use gentle fist on the sannin who swerves ducks and dodges while, effortlessly parrying the blows with his hands. Naruko backs away and summons a spear that she twirls swings and stabs to only see Orochimaru slither through the attacks and close the distance and land a devastating punch to Naruko's chest. That sends her flying back but, she rights herself and fires a water release: water bullet at the sannin that jumps out of the way as Naruko summons shadow clones to attack. But, Orochimaru simply dispels half of them when the rest suddenly explode. A log goes flying through the air and Orochimaru appears slithering toward Naruko's side delivers a strong punch to her jaw sending spinning till she hits the ground and rights herself she begins to channel kyuubi's chakra causing her eyes to become red slits and her bangs to grow out along with her claws. She lunges at Orochimaru who is intrigued as the blows become more rapid until she unleashes a demonic rush of punch that manages to land hits on the sannin. Sending him flying back into a tree where he gets up slowly and smirks before charging straight into Naruko and sends her flying back into a tree leaving a dent she slowly gets back up as she forms hand signs for jutsu she hasn't used until now.

"My my you are quite entertaining and i'm guessing that you carry the kyuubi now instead of the Uzumaki boy." Orochimaru says intrigued

"You're right but, that's only the beginning!" Naruko shouts

Before performing wood release: exploding tree spear causing a tree to sprout and the roots to go after a extremely surprised Orochimaru. Who manages to barely dodge and slithers out of the way. Naruko continues hand signs wood release: Great tree world method causing a tree to sprout in front of the sannin knocking him back. Then performs hand signs for wood release: strong spear tree causing roots to shoot out of the ground and pursue Orochimaru who ducks and weaves like his life depends on it. Next she performs Wood release: Threaded tree that ensnare Orochimaru and lift him up into the air entangled where Naruko throws Exploding Kunai at him where he is trapped. When the smoke clears there is a badly burned Orochimaru. But, Orochimaru sheds his body like a snake and launches himself at the girl who is out of breath and is pinned to the tree behind her by the Sword of Kusanagi that impales from a distance thanks to Orochimaru extending the length of his sword.

"I must Say Naruko I didn't expect the first's wood release and above all in Kyuubi's host." Orochimaru says with amusement at the scene

Naruko struggles to remove the blade but, can't not without turning to smoke and that would draw unwanted attention.

"I've been entertained long enough by you Naruko now I think this fight is over." Orochimaru says with a smile

"Give in Naruko let me take over. You can't beat him as you are now" The voice says mentally

"If I can't win he'll go after Sasuke and do god knows what to him so, I guess I don't have a choice." Naruko says mentally

"You always had the choice you just finally decided to make it." The voice says mentally with a grin

Orochimaru is about to come close to Naruko and put a 5 prong seal on her. When suddenly the air stiffens and a cold dark aura fills the area. Orochimaru begins to have goosebumps as he watches as Naruko breaks up into smoke and reforms as a taller redhead with bangs spiked up and ripped chest that was distinctly male. He lifts his head and opens his eyes that are violet slits that are unnaturally cold. Before the eyes shift into two tomoe sharingan and a slit in his forehead appears.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Orochimaru says in shock of seeing the sharingan in the young man's eyes.

"My name...My name Is... Menma Uzumaki" the redhead says

"So, tell me how did you acquire the sharingan?" Orochimaru asks very curious about the alleged Uzumaki

"I awoke them." Menma says

"I see but, that would make you part uchiha correct." Orochimaru says even more curious

"I wouldn't know since I was created I have wondered about that myself." Menma replies

"As fun as this is I must get Sasuke who is getting away." Orochimaru says stepping back only to dodge a scorching orb

Menma has his scorch release active with red hot suns surrounding him.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." Menma states as begins to grab a sun and crushes into small bundles of fire and launches them at Orochimaru who dives into the ground. To avoid the miniature suns. Orochimaru resurfaces and attempts to decapitate his opponent but, his opponent simply ducks without looking back and unleashes a devastating mule kick to Orochimaru's sending flying up into a tree and gets planted into it. The sannin pulls free as the Uzumaki jumps from branch to branch to reach Orochimaru. Orochimaru summons his snakes that try to bind the uzumaki but, he becomes smoke and phases through it and delivers a devastating punch to the sannin sending him through the tree and out the other side. Menma follows after him as a trail of smoke. The sannin sheds his body once again and fires wind release; great breakthrough at Menma who is scattered and simply reforms. Then performs the hand signs for fire release fireball jutsu. Launching an enormous fireball the sannin barely avoids as the tree ducks behind is burned to a crisp. Orochimaru charges and begins fighting in taijutsu against Menma who effortlessly reads his movements and counters with crushing blow to the head sending him rocketing into the ground. Menma drops down to see the sannin head stuck in the ground. As he closes in on Orochimaru with his scorch bloodline active he prepares to incinerate Orochimaru. When suddenly popping out of the ground the head of the sannin latches onto the neck of Menma who stiffens as a curse mark appears on his right shoulder the curse seal of earth. Menma without hesitation throws the scorching orb at Orochimaru's body. That disintegrates into dirt while, Orochimaru pulls his body out of the ground and jumps away.

"What did you do?" Menma asks looking over his right shoulder seeing the curse mark.

"I gave you a gift for the magnificent challenge you offered me and hope you will seek me out so that we can come to understand your existence together." Orochimaru says with some seriousness in his voice.

"You make an interesting offer but, I have my own goals that I need to fulfil." Menma says turning towards Orochimaru who slowly disappears with the hiding in surface technique.

Menma decides to pursue after him but is slowed down by the curse seal that is pulsing and spreading. Allowing Orochimaru to catch up to Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura are going as fast as they can toward the tower which is now in , they are cut off suddenly by Orochimaru who is rising from the ground.

"Ku ku ku so, you only made it this far huh well that is to be expected when you are conflicted about going forward or going back." Orochimaru says chuckling

"You bastard what did you do to Naruko!" Sakura shouts

"Nothing much I just gave her a gift that's all it should slow her down long enough that I get to play with Sasuke a little more." Orochimaru smirks while, licking his lips

"Sasuke you have to do something the Sasuke I know isn't some sort of coward!" Sakura shouts

"If I can't face this person then how can I face HIM!" Sasuke thought

"Thank you Sakura I'm done running leave the rest to me." Sasuke says with his sharingan active

"That's the spirit come and face me hatchling." Orochimaru says waving him forward

Sasuke charges and attacks with Taijutsu that Orochimaru parries until Sasuke throws a kick that springboards him over Orochimaru and attacks Orochimaru with peerless great flame bullet a combination of punches and kicks ending with a fireball to the face. Sending Orochimaru skidding backwards as Sasuke throws manipulating windmill triple blades technique wrapping him up against the the trunk of a tree where he is pinned by ninja wire that Sasuke ignites fire release: dragon fire jutsu sending a concentrated blast of fire streaming towards Orochimaru incinerating him revealing him to have been a mud clone. When Sasuke realizes this he looks around and is bitten on the neck causing a curse mark to appear on his left shoulder. Sasuke grabs his neck in agony and falls to his knees. Sakura races to his side and grabs hold of him to look at the mark.

"What did you do to him?!" Sakura shouts

"I gave him a similar gift to the one I gave dear Naruko as a small token of my power in hopes that he will seek me out." Orochimaru says with a smirk as he slowly sinks into the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruko calls out as she appear from the forest

"Orochimaru did something to Sasuke and he can't stop writhing in agony." Sakura says her eyes filled with tears

"Listen to me Sakura everything is going to be fine but, first we need to get to shelter." Naruko says as Sakura helps lift Sasuke and carries him to a stump of a giant tree they hide under.

"Listen Sakura I know how to seal this Curse mark but, first i need you to help prepare him remove his shirt and lie him down I'll start the sealing right away as my clones set up the perimeter with traps and send out some scouts to monitor the area." Naruko says

Sakura watches as they take some scrolls from the original and begin the process of setting up booby traps. While, others take off to scout the area. She removes Sasuke's shirt. She then watches as Naruko cuts her thumb and begins to start scribbling symbols on Sasuke's body. They then roll him onto his side and start scribbling symbols on his back.

"Lift him so, he is sitting up Sakura and then hold him in place as I perform the sealing." Naruko says panting from exertion of the pain of her own curse mark.

"Are you sure you can handle this Naruko your obviously in a lot of pain from your own curse mark." Sakura asks worriedly

"This pain isn't something I haven't dealt with before I can manage long enough to finish the sealing." Naruko says with certainty

"Ok" Sakura says worried

"Alright here it goes Evil sealing method!" Naruko shouts as he places his palm on Sasuke's shoulder and channels her chakra through it. Sasuke awakes and begins screaming in agony while Sakura holds him in place as the seal forms and recedes around the curse mark. When it is finished the seal is in place and Sasuke passes out again.

"Sakura tend to Sasuke while I take a little nap over in the corner." Naruko says as she gets up and goes and lays down in the corner the glowing of the curse seal the only source of light.

Meanwhile, with the shadow clones that are out scouting spot Orochimaru fighting the proctor Anko. She falls to her knees in pain from the curse seal and passes out after Orochimaru makes a single hand sign. Orochimaru retreats quickly the Clone soon picks Anko up and takes her to a safe secure location.

The rest of the clones pick up the trail of several teams moving toward the originals position all four of them. The closest is the Team 10 heading straight for them followed close by the oto team just out range is Team 8 and Team 9. The oto team speed up and hides in the tree just outside the booby traps that give away their presence.

"What are we waiting for Dosu let's kill Sasuke? He's lying right there." the brash youth says

"Zaku's right we just can't sit back and wait when they are vulnerable like this." the oto Kunoichi says

"We wait there are many traps down there and the Kunoichi is still sharp." Dosu says calmly

A few hours pass and Sakura begins to tire from her watch. Just as a chipmunk is cutting across the clearing Sakura scares it away by throwing a kunai at it. That's the signal the oto team has been waiting for and they make their presence known. They step out into the clearing mindful of the traps and present themselves in front of Sakura.

"Girl wake up the Uchiha." Dosu says

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Sakura says firmly

"We have received orders to kill him that's why." Dosu says

"Screw that just let me at him I can kill him with one blast" Zaku says as he takes a step and trips a double tripwire causing spikes to shoot out of the ground impaling his foot.

"AGHHH FUCK!" Zaku says hopping away on one foot until he steps on another trip wire that causes electric seals to go off shocking the person touching the wire.

Zaku falls on the ground triggering a senbon shower to fly at the team causing them to split up with Zaku rolling out of the way of being a pincushion.

"Kin be mindful of the traps" Dosu says warningly as he slowly makes his way toward Sasuke.

"Right I've got it." Kin replies but, sets of a foot trap causing paralysis seal to activate on the one who touched it.

"Damn Idiots" Dosu says as sees Kin paralyzed

Just as he is about to step over a trap, sakura launches a kunai triggering it. Causing a large log to fall toward him forcing him to jump away toward Kin as he shoves her off the trap. Zaku hobbles over to them and prepares to attack Sakura when Lee arrives on the scene and kicks him back into the nest of traps.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura asks

"I'm here because I love you and I promised myself that I will protect you." Lee states

"Touching but, you've only doomed yourself." Dosu says taking a swipe at Lee with his Melody arm causing Lee to lose his sense of balance and stumbles but, he manages to get ahold of Dosu and tries to perform the front lotus but, the move is cushioned by the soft soil thanks to Zaku's Decapitating airwaves.

"What a wasted effort." Dosu says swing his melody arm again hitting Lee causing great pain to him and his inner ear. That is when Team 10 is dragged out of hiding by Ino dragging Shikamaru and Choji.

"Troublesome woman why did want us to get involved?" Shikamaru says eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Because, Sakura and I are honorary sisters and won't have people hurting her." Ino says making a hand sign for mind body transfer jutsu.

"Fine let's help out." Shikamaru says getting into position as Ino transfers her mind into Kin.

"If you guys value your teammates life then, I suggest you surrender" Ino says in kin's body holding a kunai to her throat. But, Zaku blasts her away injuring Ino and knocking out Kin.

"Camaraderie is for suckers Kin would know that" Zaku states but, he suddenly is forced to dodge Dosu's punch because, of the distraction Shikamaru was able to link shadows.

"Shadow possession Jutsu a success." Shikamaru says as he makes another swing of his arm.

"Zaku the dirt." Dosu says

"Right" Zaku replies as he uses his decapitating airwaves to kick up dirt and dust creating a smokescreen that disconnects the shadows

"Choji now!" Choji transforms into a human boulder and spins rolling toward Zaku and Dosu but, Dosu blocks the attack with his melody arm knocking out Choji.

"This isn't looking good" Shikamaru says as he looks at the situation. Just as Dosu and Zaku are about to make their move Team 8 suddenly appears with Kiba using passing fang to cause Dosu and Zaku to jump back. Hinata arrives with Shino who has his bugs buzzing about.

"Great more pests that need to be dealt with." Zaku states as he prepares to use extreme decapitating airwaves. Dosu charges and aims at Kiba with his swing even though he missed Kiba's hearing picks up the soundwaves causing him to lose his balance. That's when Zaku uses his technique and blows away the terrain. Standing against Dosu and Zaku are Shino and Hinata. Hinata tries to get in close with Dosu as Shino launches himself toward Zaku to fight him in taijutsu. Hinata scores several hits but, is forced back by Dosu just as Kin regains consciousness and attempts to use her senbon against Hinata who effortlessly dodges it but, the ringing of bells upset her balance.

"I've had enough of you bug boy time to die!" Zaku shouts and uses decapitating airwaves but, shino had clogged up the holes in his arms with bugs causing the arms to expand and burst causing him to scream in agony. Shino turns his bugs on Dosu just as Shikamaru catches Kin in his shadow and begins throwing senbon. But, the Dosu blocks the senbon with his melody arm and hits kin knocking her out again. Dosu prepares to fight off the others when in the back of the stump Naruko wakes up and goes out to confront who was making such a racket.

"So what's going on here?" Naruko asks everyone is stunned by the curse mark that had covered her side and most of her face. Naruko looks at everyone and noticed many of them Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Lee are all down and injured. She looks toward Dosu who is shivering in fear from the aura and the eyes of Naruko that have taken the appearance of Orochimaru. Naruko glares coldly at Dosu.

"Are you the one who hurt my friends?" Naruko says heatedly

"Yes-Yes we did but, we are leaving here you can have our scroll." Dosu says realizing the girl has Orochimaru's curse mark and tosses his team's earth scroll to her and she grabs it. Dosu grabs his injured teammates under each arm and body flickers away. Leaving a stunned group of Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru who unnerved by her appearance.

"What happened to you Naruko?" Hinata asks worried since Naruko appeared to be in pain.

"I'm fine for now Hinata-chan the curse mark is feeding off my chakra. But, I still have plenty before it becomes a problem as for the pain I've felt much worse so, I'm good." Naruko says with certainty in her voice that made them wonder what the blonde has gone through.

"Anyways I guess we better tend to our teammates and then scatter to find our teams necessary scrolls." Shikamaru says as he notices Hinata and Sakura tending to the injured.

"You guys probably need at least a heaven and earth scroll I've got 2 pairs along with another earth scroll so, If you guys need one then take it for saving Sasuke and Sakura." Naruko says

"Thanks Naruko we needed a heaven scroll." Shikamaru states and catches the one tossed to him by Naruko.

"Thanks? Why because, we needed an earth scroll." Shino says and catches the one tossed by Naruko.

"And I believe we will take that extra earth scroll of your hands" says a voice in the trees

"Who's there?" Naruko asks

From the tree comes Lee's teammate to come pick up Lee.

"Your Lee's teammate aren't you?" Naruko states

"Yes my name is Neji Hyuuga and I'll take that earth scroll." the hyuuga says

"Sure here." Naruko says and tosses the scroll to him

"Well that makes 4 qualified teams in the next round" Naruko says

Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Ino awaken soon after with boys having some minor hearing problems but, otherwise alright.

"Lee it's time for us to go and find Tenten" Neji says

"Right I wish all of you luck in the next rounds." Lee says before taking off with Neji

"It's time for us to go to see ya." Shikamaru says as his team leaves for the tower.

"Bye Naruko-chan Sakura-chan" Hinata says as her team heads for the tower as well.

"So, Naruko what do we do now?" Sakura asks

"For now we head toward the tower with Sasuke. I'll alert my scout clones to advance." Naruko says as she summons and dispels a shadow clone.

"Right what if those guys after Sasuke decide to circle back?" Sakura asks worried

"I have my clones alerted to deal with them in their condition they don't stand much of a chance." Naruko says confidently

"Ok then let's go" Sakura says lifting up Sasuke and carrying him toward the tower. With Naruko in the lead.

Meanwhile, with team Oto the team has regrouped and Zaku injuries have been tended to and Kin is up again.

"What are we going to do Orochimaru will be disappointed in us for failing to kill the Uchiha." Kin asks

"I say we go after them again, they are probably alone right now." Zaku says

"Something isn't right the blonde girl had Orochimaru's curse mark." Dosu says

A quick rustle in the bushes catches Kin's attention but, before she can say anything she is stabbed in the neck with a senbon rendering her unconscious again. The other two take Defensive positions. But, Zaku without the use of his arms quickly gets a senbon to the neck as well. Dosu alone searches for the enemy and only gets a glimpse of blond hair before being stabbed in the back of the neck with a senbon and his world going dark. The shadow clones pick them up and take them to a safe and secure location in the forest.

Teams 8 and 10 arrive at the tower and wait for Team 7 to arrive which they did around an hour later. They walk in and open their scrolls causing Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka to appear who congratulate them on passing the second exam setting the record for most teams to arrive in a single day amounting to 4 teams so far. Teams 8 and 10 hit the hay in the towers bedrooms while, Team 7 carries Sasuke to a bedroom to rest and is tended to by Sakura while, Naruko decides to have a talk with the Hokage. She makes her way to the top floor where the hokage's office is and knocks.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Hello jiji did you receive the message from my clone." Naruko asks

The third Hokage nodded his head "You mean about the shinobi you encountered that fought with snakes and had a predatorial attitude." the hokage says

"It was really Orochimaru he introduced himself when I called him out on it and wielded a kusanagi blade and he had a pale complexion just as you described." Naruko says

"Did he state the reason why he was here?" The Hokage asks with seriousness

"He stated he was interested in Sasuke and then branded him with a curse mark that i've sealed but, I must have caught his eye since he did the same thing to me." Naruko says while, revealing the curse mark to the hokage.

The hokage paled and gets up and looks at the seal on Naruko's that is different from the one Anko had put on her.

"You're amazing being able to use the evil sealing method on one curse seal while enduring the pain of your own." the hokage says proudly and sadly knowing that she has suffered far worse pain.

"Don't sound so sad Jiji this pain is only a mild annoyance compared to what I remember so, don't get down." Naruko says with a faint smile

"Anyways we'll have to seal yours quickly as well before it becomes unsealable like Anko's" the hokage states

"It can wait at least till the end of the exams I have other things to do besides as long as I don't use too much of my chakra the pain will only be a migraine that much I can Clearly deal with." Naruko states

"Very well your right we still have time and if you have still much to do then, go do it there is only 4 days left till the 2nd part of the exam is over." The hokage points out

"Thanks Jiji could you check up on Sasuke and Sakura for me while, I'm gone I don't want to have to worry about them." Naruko asks sweetly

"Very well besides I need to check your work on the curse seal you sealed up." the hokage says

"By the way Jiji I used both the kyuubi's chakra and HIM to fight Orochimaru and HE forced Orochimaru to take him seriously while, I was barely with the Kyuubi's chakra able to make Orochimaru take me seriously. That is how far HE has come in such a short time." Naruko said worriedly

"To be able to force Orochimaru to fight seriously what is HE this entity inside Naruko? The hokage thinks hard

"Jiji there's just one other thing about HIM. HE gave his name to Orochimaru. I thought you should know it is Menma Uzumaki." Naruko says with seriousness.

"Is that all?" the hokage asks

"Yes that's all I have to report at this time." Naruko says

"Good then, off you go Naruko." The hokage says

"Thanks for listening jiji." Naruko says before she exits the room

"Menma Uzumaki huh? What are you and more importantly what are you after?" The Hokage wonders as he takes a long drag on his pipe.


	13. Chapter 12 Revival

Chapter 12: Revival

_Flashback: _

_Day 139 of capture_

"_Please kill me...please" Naruto is sitting in his cell starved and dehydrated after his bones started to mend._

"_For the next experiment instead using something like poisons we'll try something more natural Viruses and Bacterias those should produce for more efficient results while, we"ll begin taking pieces of his brain for study to see how he will react._

Back to the present:

Naruko is getting the nightmares from her earlier nap out of her mind as she heads to the southeast of the forest where a huge white tree grows. There is a large stone at the foot of the tree with a carving on it of a swirl pattern. There underneath that path lies a secret labyrinth of rooms to store things or people. When Naruko arrives she uses the finger carving seal on the symbol to activate the rock to move. When the rock slides out of the way a path opens which, she takes down into the labyrinth. She walks by many doors but stops at one in an open corner. She opens the door to find Karin appraising all of the finery and jewelry that she had absconded with over the past 2 years.

"Hello Karin I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Naruko says apologetically

"It's fine I know you had a team to help finish the second task so, did you do it did you pass?" Karin asks curious

"You bet made it in a day." Naruko says cheerfully

"So, what is your plan to get me to join the village again?" Karin asks feeling a little sleepy

"Simple we talk to Jiji the third hokage I'm sure he can make a case for you joining the Village." Naruko says releasing some smoke from her mouth.

"That sounds great...but what am I going to do in the village...how will I make ends meet?" Karin says drowsily

"You can become a medic nin and you can stay at my place until you find a place of your own." Naruko says with a smirk as the smoke takes its effect.

"That's….nice." Karin says before yawning and falling asleep

Naruko grins lifting the girl up and carrying her to a nearby room and putting her to bed and stripping her noticing the bite marks all over her body she scowled at the rough treatment. She massages Karin's breast as she implants commands into her head.

"Karin you want to join the village because you are in love with me, and want to help build me a harem because the thought arouses you. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" she moans

"Good then, now for your reward." Naruko says

She kisses Karin deeply before moving onto her breasts to suck on them causing Karin to grow moist with arousal. Naruko then, moves down to Karin's clit giving it a rub and then a nip causing Karin to cum allowing Naruko to lap up the juices. Naruko licking the inside of Karin's vagina causing another climax that Naruko drinks down. Naruko gets up and starts rubbing their vagina's against each other until both of them reach climatic finish. Panting heavily Naruko gets after giving a kiss to Karin and tucks her in. Naruko then walks out of the room and heads deeper into the labyrinth to find another door which, she opens to find a naked Tenten sleeping on a bed. She moves to Tenten by tying her up with her arms behind her back and a metal bar between her knees. She then, taps vibrating eggs to each of her nipples. She puts anal beads in Tenten's ass and puts vibrating eggs inside her vagina and one on her clitoris and tapes it there. She then puts commands into Tenten's head.

"Tenten you'll be aroused by the situation you find yourself in and the more you struggle the more aroused you'll become but, you can't cum without my permission and as the situation progresses the more you'll fall in love with me. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Tenten murmurs

"Good you can wake up now" Naruko says

Tenten opens her eyes slowly to her confusion she sees Naruko smiling at her. But, as she gets her bearings she quickly realizes she is naked and lets out a girlish shriek.

"What's going on!" Tenten shouts

"You'll understand soon enough." Naruko says

"Where am I?" Tenten asks

"That's a secret." Naruko responds cheekily

"Who are you?" Tenten demands

"Naruko Namikaze" Naruko states flatly as she turns the vibrators on on her breasts.

Tenten gasps and glares with a blush at Naruko

"Don't give me that look it feels good doesn't it." Naruko says as the turns on the vibrator on her clit.

"EEP" Tenten says as she feels her clitoris being vibrated

"Now don't feel embarrassed your body is telling you it feels good." Naruko says as she turns on the six vibrators in her pussy. Causing Tenten to shriek in surprise of the vibrations inside her pussy.

Tenten begins to groan as she swings her hips in an attempt to rub her thighs together but, her squirming causing her to become even more aroused.

"Come on Tenten why won't you admit it feels great." Naruko says turning the vibrators up a notch causing Tenten lift her head up facing the ceiling as she moans.

Tenten swings herself side to side in hopes of loosening the eggs on her breasts but, her frustrated attempts lead to more arousal.

"Just admit it Tenten and it can stop." Naruko says bumping the Vibrators too maximum causing Tenten to roar out in Frustration.

By now Tenten bending forward trying to internally push the vibrating eggs out of her but, her frustration only leads to greater arousal.

"Fine have it your way we're doing this the hard way." Naruko says as she starts pull the ring of anal beads out of Tenten ass.

"No-No stop-stop it please" Tenten begs ass she clenches her ass muscles that try to cling to something.

"Don't worry I've got something to fill that void in you." Naruko says pulling out a bucket of yellow gel that has lubed up a 9 inch vibrating dildo. Tenten sees it and begins violently thrashing.

"Not that thing it definitely won't fit please!" Tenten screams

Naruko gets behind the thrashing tenten who is leaking like a spigot and with one great shove pushes 6 inches of the dildo inside her causing her to scream out at being so stuffed. Naruko begins shove it in and out in an out pushing it in deeper until only less than an inch remains and flips the switch on on the dildo causing it to vibrate shaking Tenten's ass which, is covered in an aphrodisiac. Tenten bites down on her lip enough to draw blood and curls her toes. She bends forward nearly face to face with her pussy as she tries to use her muscles to expel dildo and vibrators in her ass and pussy all this tension just builds up her arousal even more until she lets out an ungodly scream and bends backwards her toes nearly touching her head. Then she goes slack as she starts to whimper and starts to cry.

"How do you feel?" Naruko asks expecting an answer

"It's good so so good" Tenten says

"Good you can cum" Naruko says and watches as the shivers from her orgasm and she squirts directly into the beaker beneath her filling it up with her essence. Naruko turns off the vibrators and pulls them out of her causing her to have several mini orgasms. Naruko lowers her to the ground and unties her and places her in bed. She takes the beaker, gives it a whiff and drinks from it but, saves some for Tenten for later. She closes the door and makes her way toward another corridor and finds the door she is looking for. She opens it and finds Kin, Dosu, Zaku, and shigure shackled to the wall with senbon in their necks. She pulls the senbon out of Kins neck causing the girl to become groggy but, before she can fully awaken Naruko uses the smoke on her and unshackles her and carries her to another room where she is stripped naked and tied up the same way Tenten was and is given commands via the smoke.

"Kin when you wake up you will be aroused by your situation and the sound of bells jingling will cause your arousal to rise but, you won't be able to cum until I give you permission after you answered all my questions as you resist you will fall deeply in love with me. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kin whispers

"Good you may wake up now" Naruko says

Kin wakes up stiff and very sore all over considering the fight she had been in she could understand but, couldn't understand the draft she felt until her reasoning came back to her and she realized she was naked and let out all small scream. When she focused her sight she saw the blond bitch that was with Sasuke. She glares at Naruko who is unaffected.

"Don't give me that glare by all rights you should be dead but, because of my curiosity you are here and alive so, I'm going to ask a simple question that I suspect I know the Answer to and if you do the experience will be quite pleasant for you if you don't well you'll have to see." Naruko says

Kin remains silent with a glare and a small blush.

"First off who gave you the order to kill Sasuke?" Naruko says but Kin says nothing, not even batting an eye.

"Fine be that way here comes your punishment" Naruko says as she grabs a senbon from a bucket filled with yellow gel and a bell. She goes up to Kin's breast and pinches it and drives a needle through it hooking a bell to it. Kin gasps having expected pain not pleasure. Naruko grabs another senbon and bell and pierces the breast.

"Do you feel like talking yet?" Naruko asks but, Kin only bites back a groan.

"Fine the next one then." Naruko states as she grabs Kin's clitoris and pierces it and attaches a bell. Getting a moan out of Kin but, no answers.

"Here come the next ones." Naruko says stabbing the pleasure points in the shoulders and adding bells to the senbon. Kin twitches slightly causing the bells to Jingle raising her arousal greatly causing her to start panting.

"Anything to say?" Naruko asks

"I'll never betray him." Kin says with conviction

"So, you want " Naruko taunts she grabs senbon with bells and stabs Kin's legs then her arms. Kin tries to rub her thighs together but, can't because of the metal bar between her knees the only thing it does is cause the bells the jingle causes her arousal to sky rocket. She starts to twitch setting off even more bells increasing her arousal yet again.

"So, you want to tell me now? It's Orochimaru isn't it." Naruko asks and states

"Yes-yes" Kin mumbles out

"What is he planning?" Naruko asks heatedly

"I-I-I don't know." Kin mumbles out

"I think you do and need more punishment." Naruko says frustrated and begins to stab senbon with bells on to her breasts, abdomen, ass, and finally around her pussy. The twitching became worse causing the bells to jingle causing more arousal which, here to writhe setting off more bells to continue the cycle. Kin starts taking quick breaths to the point of hyperventilating as she tries to curl into a ball as arousal to grow until she gives a ear piercing scream. Then, she goes slack and the bells stop jingling.

"Now tell me what he has planned." Naruko says gently

"An-an Invasion…" Kin whispers

"By who?" Naruko asks softly

"By Suna and Oto" Kin says brokenly

"When and How?" Naruko asks

"I Don't know." Kin says woodenly

"I see you can cum" Naruko says leaving beaker underneath her as she starts to squirt. He slowly pulls the senbon out taking the bells and slowly lowers her to the ground and unties her and tucks her into bed. She tastes some of Kins essence and saves the rest for her. Naruko quietly leaves the room and shuts the door.

Naruko makes her way to another far bedroom. This time she opens the door to find Anko laying on a large bed. She soon strips her of her clothes and goes to her left side up to the shoulder and sees the curse mark. She makes a small cut on her thumb and begins writing symbols all around Anko's body and writes up her own left arm. She goes through several dozen hand seals before shouting "Curse seal transfer jutsu!" and places her left palm over Anko's curse mark and begins to channel chakra into it and activates her own curse seal that awakens great pain. Soon Anko starts to scream as the curse mark is torn from her and slowly travels up Naruko's left arm and settles on her left shoulder where it flares to life and quickly recedes. Naruko falls to the ground curls into a ball and cries from the pain but, it quickly fades and she gets back to work. She fills a vial full of purple liquid and puts it in a syringe and injects it into Anko. The concoction causes her arousal to skyrocket causing her to heavily play with herself. Naruko turns to smoke and fills Anko with it. Causing Anko to settle down somewhat and she issues commands.

"Anko you can't cum until I do and all you can think about is making babies with me and wanting to get pregnant with my child. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" she hisses

"Good now for your reward you may awaken" Naruko says

Anko slowly opens her eyes just as Naruko goes through the hand seals for the gender reversal jutsu. When she comes to she sees the blonde gaki who is naked on a bed along with her who is naked. She tries to remember what she was doing before but, can't focus having a huge burning desire inside for someone's cock. She zeroes in on the gaki's groin and finds a 12 inch cock ready to go causing her to lick her lips.

"Well are you going to stand there with your dick hanging out or are you gonna put it to use." Anko says spreading her vagina open with her two fingers.

Naruko takes that as a sign and thrusts her dick inside Anko who can only groan at being so, fully stuffed. As Naruko starts to pound away Anko begins to take more and more in until the entire dick is inside her and there is a bump on her tummy where Naruko's dick has entered her uterus and continue thrusting away as they go on for over an hour without Naruko cumming even once meaning neither has Anko.

"That's keep fucking me oh god it feels so fucking good keep going and cum in me bitch with your fat cock and impregnate me give me a baby!" Anko screams out

Naruko goes into slow deep strokes before finally She cums with her baseball sized testicles and transfers chakra to them boost virility and shoots her baby batter right into Anko's uterus and causes Anko's stomach to bloat to look 6 months pregnant. Naruko dick forms a knot and begins forming a mate plug trapping all the sperm inside. They lay together for 30 minutes as Naruko uses her smoke on Anko to give her more instructions.

"Anko you will keep the baby and raise it with other my lovers in my harem that you support and are aroused by. As for the Baby it's an Uzumaki and if anyone asks the name of the father is Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Anko groans as she cradles her stomach

"Good when you wake up the Ovulation and Aphrodisiac drugs will be gone from your system." Naruko says As she places a curse seal on anko between her waist and clitoris called the Line preservation curse seal that protects and insures the baby will be a uzumaki.

"Sleep well my snake princess" Naruko says as she walks out of the room and heads back to where Zaku, Dosu, and Shigure are. Naruko creates three shadow clones to un shackle them as the original pulls out three scrolls and lay them on the ground and has one of the men sit on top of one of scrolls for all three and Naruko goes through several hand signs before placing her hands on the floor in front of the three scrolls soil and ash rise over men to take the forms of three deceased individuals Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Hitomi Hyuuga the three clan matriarchs she summons caskets and the woman go inside them and sink back into the earth without a trace.

She returns to Tenten's room to see that she has awakened and got dressed.

Naruko asks "how good did you sleep?" Tenten turns and smirks

"Fucking great thanks to you." Tenten says before giving Naruko a passionate kiss.

"Well here's something to drink before you meet up with your team" Naruko says holding a glass and offering it.

"Thanks what is it?" Tenten asks guzzling it down

"Your cum of course." Naruko says with a smirk causing Tenten to blush

"Well it did taste good" Tenten says as she is escorted out of the labyrinth

"I'll give you an escort to your team" Naruko says creating 4 shadow clones

"Thanks I appreciate it." Tenten says taking off with the clones

Naruko returns to the labyrinth and visits Kin who is up and dressed

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks with a smile

"Fantastic" Kin replies giving a quick kiss to Naruko

"Here have this to drink." Naruko says offering a glass

"Thanks" Kin says guzzling the substance down

"That was your cum" Naruko says smiling

"It tasted like lemon to me" Kin says with a blush

"Get ready we're going to talk to the Hokage today" Naruko says

"Alright" Kin says nervously

"It'll be fine" Naruko says gently taking her hand

"Ok" Kin says

"First we got to see someone else" Naruko says having Kin follow her out the door to Karin's room to find Karin already dressed.

"How'd you sleep Karin?" Naruko says

"Just great" Karin says giving Naruko a kiss with lots of tongue while, Kin watched slightly blushing. When they finish Kissing Kin and Karin each take a arm and walk out of the labyrinth. They then rush to the tower and make it in record time.

At the tower they head to the top floor where Karin stays outside the room as Kin and Naruko go in first.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Naruko it's good to see you did you finish your errands?" the hokage says

"Yes Jiji it was quite a productive day." Naruko says grinning

"And who might be this young lady?" the hokage asks

"Her name is Kin Tsuchi. She defected from the sound and has information on Orochimaru." Naruko says with seriousness

"And what sort of information does she have" the hokage says with serious expression

"Orochimaru is the leader of otogakure." Kin says

"He also, ordered her team to kill Sasuke" Naruko says with seriousness

"I see continue" The hokage says

"He plans an invasion with his forces along with Suna's." Kin says

"That is very troubling news" The Hokage states

"Yes but, we don't know when or how?" Naruko says

"Kin I trust you will be forthcoming with Ibiki about what you know" The hokage says

"Yes sir" Kin replies

"I'll summon Ibiki immediately" The Hokage sends an Anbu to retrieve Ibiki who quickly arrives

"Kin go with Ibiki it will be fine I promise" Naruko says to Kin as she is taken away

As the door closes the hokage turns to Naruko and asks "how did you turn her?"

"Well jiji i'm an expert in torture so, I know how to break Kunoichi as for the details it's a ladies secret." Naruko says with a perverted grin

"I see I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The hokage says solemnly

"Anyway you owe me one gramps I intend to have you pay up." Naruko says with a sly grin

"Karin you can come in." Naruko calls into the hall as Karin walks in looking nervous

"Who is this?" the hokage asks

"This Karin UZUMAKI she's from Kusa and wishes to transfer here to Konoha." Naruko says with excitement

"Are you really an uzumaki?" the hokage asks in surprise

"Yes my mom told me about my heritage from the land of whirlpools." Karin states

"I see so you want to become a konoha ninja" the hokage states

"Yes she does." Naruko says

"I'm afraid it isn't simple as a transfer there would be a lot of red tape to go through for you to stay here." The hokage says regretfully

"That wouldn't stop Kushina from being reunited with her brethren and neither will I" Naruko says dead serious tone

"Very well Naruko you made your point I will handle the red tape." the hokage says

"Thank jiji you hear that Karin you are going to be a Konoha nin." Naruko says joyfully

"Yes thank you so much." Karin says and she bows to the hokage

"If that is all your dismissed Karin" the hokage states

Karin takes her leave of the office leaving Naruko and the hokage alone.

"What is it jiji?" Naruko asks

"Don't play dumb I noticed how you covered your left shoulder let me see." The hokage says with a sigh as Naruko lower part of her shirt to show another curse mark the same as Anko.

"Where did you get that second curse mark?" the hokage says with a firm voice

"I took it from Anko. She is resting in one of my hideaways. She will be out the rest of the second exam." Naruko states

"There is no telling what effect it will have on your body you must realize this" the hokage says sadly

"I know it's a risk but Anko and Sasuke seals are the same while mine was different because, the seals have different properties and since, mine is the opposite of Sasuke's I figured I could draw out another like a magnet being opposites attract hopefully the two seals balance each other out that's my theory at least so far both are in a docile state so i can assume it's working." Naruko explains

"Fine but, both are getting sealed tomorrow I will have Kakashi here to do the sealing on both." The hokage says with no room to argue

"That's fine Jiji I've got nothing better to do" Naruko says with a shrug

"Very well then you're dismissed" the hokage says Naruko gets up and leaves the office and heads to the bedrooms to see who else has made it and isn't surprised to find that team 9 made it the second day. So, she heads to Sasuke's bedroom to check up on him. He finds Sasuke sitting up in his bed looking lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Sasuke" Naruko says

"I'm just disillusioned by how I was so, easily defeated." Sasuke says looking Naruko's direction

"Don't be we fought a sannin and are still alive most can't say the same." Naruko says

"But still the way he toyed with me and let me think I had a chance it's infuriating." Sasuke says gripping the bed sheets

"What do you expect he's a veteran of 2 shinobi wars and 50 plus years on him over our few months as genin which, for the record is impressive what we've faced and survived shows that we have potential even greater than the sannin compared to their genins selves." Naruko says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're right I'm overthinking it so, which teams have made it?" Sasuke asks curious

"Team 8,9,10, and the suna team no one else has made it yet even though there's 3 more days left." Naruko answers with a shrug

"Good at least competition is somewhat familiar to us." Sasuke says with smirk but, winces and grabs his shoulder.

"The pain from the curse is potent even when it's sealed but, don't worry the pain should subside momentarily." Naruko says sounding like an instructor

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asks

"Because, I have two that are sealed but, the pain comes and goes. I also studied Juinjutsu back during the academy so I'm familiar with the logistics of them." Naruko says smirking

"I guess being a bookworm came in handy after all huh." Sasuke says with a shrug

"You know it. It was good talking to you. How about we do it again sometime." Naruko says with a smile.

"Doesn't sound so bad" Sasuke says with a smirk

Naruko then leaves to let Sasuke recover some more so, he decides to head to his own bedroom and rest tomorrow is going to be a tough day. The next day Kakashi arrives and helps Naruko make preparations for the sealing.

"Alright Kakashi let's do this!" Naruko says taking her top off in an isolated room. As Kakashi starts to write down symbols all over her upper torso.

"Alright the writings finished all that's left now is pour the chakra in." Kakashi says

"Just do it sensei so, we can move onto the other one." Naruko whines

"Alright here it goes" Kakashi says as he channels chakra into the seal causing Naruko to wince in pain as the cursed seal of earth is sealed.

"Huh alright onto the next one" Kakashi says starting to apply the same symbols only on the opposite shoulder.

"Alright it's done now just have to inject chakra into it." Kakashi repeats

"What are you waiting for? I've got people I wanna see." Naruko says frustrated

"Alright this is it" Kakashi says as he channel chakra again into the seal. Causing Naruko to grunt in pain as the curse seal of heaven is sealed.

"Now we're done" Kakashi says slightly out of breath.

"Now I can go see my friends. Bye sensei." Naruko says as she pops her shoulders after putting her clothes back on.

Naruko heads to the main floor, which is a training area and spot's Team 8 doing practice drills and decides to see if Hinata would train with her.

"Hey Hinata-chan would care to spar with me?" Naruko asks nicely

"Sure I would Naruko-chan." Hinata replies getting a gentle fist stance which Naruko mimics.

They spar for most of the afternoon when they decide to have had enough. Naruko then goes to Ino to see about mental training in how to control the mind. She says yes and helps fortify Naruko's mind. This eats up her evening, so she heads for bed. The next day she asks to spar with Tenten using staff's and senbon which takes up her morning so, she heads to see Sakura about anything new in the medical field that they talk about till the evening and it was time to hit the hay. On the start of the 5th day every was preparing for the next exam by stocking up on supplies. Just when the 5th day is about to be over another team appears Team Kabuto that appeared roughed up but, ready for anything.


	14. Chapter 13 The preliminaries

Chapter 13: Preliminaries

_Flashback:_

_Day 171 of capture_

_Naruto is still absolutely perfectly still and is unresponsive to most actions against him. He barely responds to pain anymore._

"_The demon is proving to be stubborn no longer reacting to our experiments so, I think he will be defanged and declawed on top of that it's about time we neuter and castrate him since, we don't want any little demons running around besides we've gotten plenty of sperm from previous experiments to continue genetic study with that being said I've got a new idea for an experiment involving the demon it require lots of research but, we may have a way to make something new out of the demons body I can't wait to try it out." Mayuri's smile turned into a wicked grin._

_This was the beginning of the end for Naruto._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes of another nightmare from the night before and focuses ahead as the Teams assemble in line. As the instructors gather up in the balconies waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

It became apparent that 6 teams had made it through the second exam. The proctor of the second exam appears Anko mitarashi with a slightly swollen belly and congratulates them on surviving the second exam and making it here. The hokage takes over explaining that the chunin exams are a substitute for war and a way to attract clients to the village.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but, I would like to take over for here." a sickly man says

"Very well you have the floor Hayate." The hokage states

"I am the proctor for the third exam Hayate Gekko and am here to announce that too many people remain so, we will be having preliminaries." Hayate says

"What we busted our butts, to get here and now you're telling us we're going to have to fight each other!" Kiba shouts

"Correct the chunin exams are limited to a select few who can show off the best talent the village has to offer to dignitaries who have so little precious time." Hayate says

"These preliminaries are one on one battles so, if you want to drop out it won't affect your team so raise your hands if you wish to drop out now before the preliminaries start." Hayate says

Two raise their hands but, no one else does so, they go up to the balconies to wait to be called.

"Alright Misumi Tsurugi and Yoroi Akado you are both excused please leave the room." Hayate says

The contestants hold their breaths as the randomizer billboard selects two names

"Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro" Hayate announces

Both Shino and Kankuro make their way down their respective balconies and stand in the middle of the arena floor.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks causing both participants to nod

"Then Begin!" Hayate says jumping away

The two stare each other down before Shino releases his insects that quickly form a swarm. Kankuro charges and faces off with Shino in taijutsu. Soon both become deadlocked as Shino's insects cover Kankuro.

"I suggest you surrender before my insects drain you of your chakra." Shino says

"I think not!" Kankuro shouts suddenly his wrappings explode open revealing the real Kankuro who jumps away while, the Kankuro that holds shino is revealed to be his puppet crow that soon grabs ahold of Shino with six arms with blades on them. The blades shred Shino but, instead of blood all that appears is insects revealing Shino replaced himself with a bug clone.

"Shit!" Kankuro swears as he makes crow make a beeline for shino only to go slack from bugs jamming the puppet up. Kankuro separates his puppet causing the head and six arms to fly out of the main body and fly towards Shino but they quickly lose momentum as the insects eat the chakra strings connected to them and make their way back to Kankuro who is now covered in bugs that begin eating his chakra.

"Surrender now before my drain you of all your chakra." Shino states

After struggling for a little bit Kankuro finally says "I Surrender!" ending the match.

"The winner of the match Shino by Forfeit!" Hayate announces

Kankuro is carried away on a stretcher after Shino calls his bugs back. Just as the randomizer Billboard begins to reveal the next match.

"Choji Akimichi vs. Temari" Hayate announces

Both Contestants make their way down from their respective Balconies and take Center stage.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks only for Temari to nod her head along with Choji who does nervously.

"Let the second match Begin!" Hayate announces as he jumps away

"Let's see what you've got fatso." Temari taunts

At this Choji becomes angry and says "I'm not fat just chubby!" before he uses partial body expansion jutsu to inflate his body and pulls his limbs in and head before he begins rolling toward Temari.

Temari sees him coming and dodges as Choji makes a turn towards her and she dodges again.

"Is that all you can do?" Temari asks as she dodges for a fifth time. So she takes her fan out and opens it fully and makes two swings left and right toward Choji that stops his momentum then, She swings her fan up creating an updraft the lifts Choji's body into the air and swings her fan down causing a downdraft that brings Choji crashing into the ground causing Choji to return to his original size knocked out.

"The winner of this round is Temari by knockout!" Hayate announces

Choji is picked up by his teacher as Temari makes her way back towards the stands.

The randomizer Billboard starts to do its thing when it reveals two names.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Shikamaru Nara" Hayate announces

"Be careful Sakura keep your head on straight and you'll be fine." Kakashi says

"You can do it Sakura!" Naruko encourages

Meanwhile, Shikamaru is groaning as he says "This is a drag why did I have to fight a girl!"

"Suck it up Shikamaru and be a man!" Ino shouts

Both Contestants make their way down from the stands.

"Are both Contestants Ready?" Hayate asks causing both contests to nod while, Shikamaru sighs.

"Let the third match begin!" Hayate announces as he jumps away

Sakura throws smoke bombs toward Shikamaru as she rushes ahead creating regular clones. Shikamaru coughs but, jumps out making a hand sign for shadow possession jutsu. As he lands his shadow goes right past the clones that don't produce any shadows and aims for the real Sakura. Who he catches just as she lets lose some shuriken that misses Shikamaru though one nicks his cheek. He stands up and reaches for his kunai pouch just as Sakura does and throws kunai at each other.

"Are you insane!" Sakura asks as both kunai deflect off of each other.

"You should be mindful of your surroundings Sakura." Shikamaru says as flings his head back and falls down causing Sakura to mimic him and flings her head head back hitting the wall knocking her out.

"Winner by Knockout is Shikamaru!" Hayate announces

Sakura is taken to lay down in the stands by Kakashi while, Shikamaru makes his way back up to the stands as the randomizer board begins randomly selecting competitors.

"Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga" Hayate announces

"You don't have to do this you can forfeit." Kiba says

"No I have to do this both for my sake and his!" Hinata says firmly

"Are you sure Hinata?" Kurenai asks

"Yes most definitely" Hinata replies

Both competitors make their way to the arena.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks both of the contestants nod

"Then let the fourth match begin!" Hayate says jumping back

"You can just walk away Hinata you are destined to lose." Neji says activating his byakugan

"No I can't walk away from this I must face you brother." Hinata says activating her own byakugan

"Fine then let me show you what destiny has in store for you Hinata." Neji says as he takes his stance.

"There is no such thing as destiny but, what we make for ourselves." Hinata says taking a familiar stance.

They strike each other with their palms matching each other in blows as Hinata continues her thrusts Neji parries them with chakra infused blows and strikes back with pin point pression on Hinata's arms soon Hinata's arms are no longer able to channel any Chakra and rendering her attacks pointless. Soon After Neji begins to aim for Hinata's body and begins leveling blows against her. As she is sent sliding back toward the wall Neji says "why do you persist in this pointless exercise in futility don't you wish to end your suffering!"

Hinata coughs up a bit of blood before saying "It's not me who is suffering, but you are dear brother you along with the rest of the branch family and there is no way for you to alleviate yourself from it I feel sorry for you!"

Neji becomes enraged and plans on finishing Hinata off when his blow comes mere inches from Hinata's heart the attack interceded by Naruko who is in front of Hinata and who grabs his hand moving the blow off course from her heart.

"What's the meaning of this you have no right to interfere!" Neji shouts

"Shut up Neji I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Naruko says coldly

"Out of the way I'm finishing this match!" Neji tries to go around Naruko to strike Hinata but, is held back by the jonin's who interfere.

"So this is the protection of the main family!" Neji says Bitterly full of anger

"Neji I've told you not to let your emotions get the better of you!" Guy says holding Neji by the shoulder causing Neji to back off and move away from Hinata.

"Winner of the match Neji Hyuga!" Hayate announces

Just then Hinata falls forward coughing up blood the medics soon arrive.

"This is bad she needs emergency treatment immediately!" The medic shouts as a stretcher comes and carries Hinata away in a hurry.

Naruko watches as they take Hinata away before turning to Neji who notices here glare.

"Neji when we next meet it will be in the arena and when we do I will crush you!" Naruko says icily

"I look forward to showing that you too are inferior just as I finished showing Hinata." Neji responds heading back up the stands followed by Guy and distantly by Naruko.

The randomizer billboard again generates a new pair of competitors.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Rock Lee" Hayate Announces

"Woho you hear that Akamaru we got the deadlast from last year." Kiba shouts

"This is coming from this year's deadlast!" Naruko mutters under her breath with a slight chuckle.

"What did you say!" Kiba shouts from hearing her with his advanced hearing

"Nothing dog breath nothing." Naruko says innocently with a smile

"Yosh! It's time to let my flames of youth explode" Lee shouts

"Yes it's time Lee show them what you can do!" Guy shouts

Kiba walks down while Lee jumps down to the arena.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks which both contestants nod.

"Good now the fifth match begins!" Hayate declares jumping back

"I'm going to end this with one punch out of pity." Kiba says

Kiba charges Lee and Lee uses leaf gale to sweep Kiba off his feet causing Kiba to go sliding across the ground.

"That does it. you're gonna get it now!" Kiba shouts as he uses the four legs technique and uses passing fang against Lee who effortlessly dodges.

This goes on for awhile, as Kiba keeps bouncing around using passing fang, but Lee just keeps dodging. When suddenly Kiba's partner Akamaru attacks Lee who grabs the dog by the front paws and faces Kiba.

Kiba throws Akamaru a food pill causing his fur to turn red to Lee's surprise as Akamaru kicks off from Lee and lands on Kiba's uses Beast human clone technique to transform into Kiba and both attack after Kiba tosses a smoke bomb towards Lee filling the arena in smoke as the two of them uses fang passing fang. Lee has trouble dodging the Assault but eventually lands a Leaf whirlwind kick to one of them knocking one of them out of the smoke. As the smoke clears he sees both of them ready to go again weighing his options he comes up with only one option the front lotus but, which one?"

Guy suddenly shouts "Lee you can take them off!"

"Guy sensei are you sure?" Lee asks

"It's ok just this once." Guy replies

"Yosh! Alright then!" Lee shouts as he sits down and takes off his weights that leaves craters in the floor. Then he gets up and disappears and provides a series of punches that he aims at the one he expects to be Akamaru who he knocks out with the blows ending the transformation. Kiba attempts to use passing fang against Lee who dodges and gets behind Kiba who lands on all fours but, gets wrapped up in Lee's wrappings. Lee then Lifts him up and does the frontal Lotus diving Kiba into the ground leaving a crater ending the match.

As Kiba is carried off by a stretcher Lee proclaims victory and heads up to the stands to hug his teacher. The randomizer billboard spits out two new competitors.

"Naruko Namikaze vs. Kabuto Yakushi!" Hayate announces

"So, it's finally my turn now huh." Naruko says with excitement

"So this is the one surprise that Orochimaru gave a curse mark to let's see if it was warranted." Kabuto says mentally

Both contestants make their way to the stage and meet in the middle.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks, causing both of them to nod.

"Then let the sixth match begin!" Hayate says as jumps away

Kabuto starts off with water release: Water Bullet that Naruko counters with one of her own. As Kabuto uses Hiding like a mole technique to sink into the ground and moves toward Naruko who creates Water clones. Kabuto comes up to one and severs the tendons of a clone with a chakra scalpel causing it to burst into water. He gets out of the ground and begins to battle the water clones as the real Naruko comes in close and begins to use gentle fist on Kabuto striking his pressure points. But, to Naruko's surprise it doesn't seem to be working so, backs off as Kabuto finishes off the last of the water clones. Naruko dives into the ground and uses double suicide decapitation on Kabuto.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Naruko asks after getting out of the ground

"Sorry Naruko but, it's not going to be that easy." Kabuto says before turning into mud revealing it to be an earth clone.

"Shit!" Naruko mutters as she jumps away as Kabuto comes out of the ground striking Naruko in the abdomen.

"You should quit Naruko because that wound will cause internal bleeding if not handled quickly so, I suggest surrendering." Kabuto says

"Just as you said it isn't going to be that easy!" Naruko shouts as she stands up from her kneeling position.

"Have it your way!" Kabuto shouts back before firing a water bullet at Naruko.

"Earth release: earth shore return!" Naruko shouts causing a earth wall to rise to block the water bullet. As the blast fades she comes out of hiding and charges Kabuto performing another Water bullet but, kabuto dodges back and then lunges forward hitting Naruko in the shoulder causing her to fall.

"It's best to give up. I disconnected the ligaments in your shoulder so you can only use one arm." Kabuto says

"One arm is all that I need now!" Naruko shouts as she vanishes in a pool of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone.

"What!" Kabuto shouts as he turns to see Naruko coming out from behind the rock wall she created finishing hand signs for water release: Water dragon bullet that draws all the water on the floor into a water dragon that lunges and catches Kabuto in its maw and carries him into the nearby back wall knocking him out.

"The winner of the sixth match by knockout is Naruko Namikaze!" Hayate announces

A stretcher carries Kabuto away as Naruko makes it to the stands and sits down to let her regeneration heal her internal wounds. As the randomizer billboard reveals two new names.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tenten!" Hayate announces

"Yosh Tenten it's time to show your flames of youth!" Guy says

"Right" Tenten says with a sigh

"Sasuke do your best!" Sakura says encouragingly

"Don't get to cocky Sasuke Tenten is an unknown in fighting abilities." Naruko says holding her stomach.

"Hmph" Sasuke replies with a grunt

Both competitors make their way to the arena floor.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asks causing both to nod

"Then let the seventh match begin!" Hayate says as he jumps back.

"Take this!" Tenten opens a scroll and hurls several ninja weapons at Sasuke who dodges and activates his sharingan reading Tenten movements as she throws at him ninja tools. Finally getting tired of his dodging pulls out another scroll that unleashes an exploding dragon strike that consists of a huge fireball that Sasuke easily counters with fire release: Fireball jutsu. Causing the fire to scatter to the sides of the arena around the two competitors.

"Alright I was saving this for the finals but, here it goes!" Tenten says as she lays down to scrolls and jumps into the air using the twin rising dragons technique to unleash dozens upon dozens of Ninja tools that she throws mid air. That Sasuke spends Dodging receiving minor cuts and tears to his clothes. When she finishes throwing them she pulls strings connected to the ninja tools pulling them all back into the air.

"This will finish it!" Tenten shouts

"You're right it will." Sasuke says holding onto a bundle of ninja tools by the wire and uses the fire release: dragon flame jutsu that follows the ninja wire to Tenten setting her and all the strings on fire. Causing Tenten to scream and fall with the rest of the ninja tools. Before she hits the ground covered in ninja tools Naruko catches her and cradles her body. As Sasuke makes his way through the field of ninja tools to the unconscious and mildly burned Tenten.

"The winner of the seventh match by knockout is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announces

The medics come with a stretcher that Naruko puts Tenten on. Before turning to Sasuke and saying "That was a close match."

"Like she would have managed to hit me with a lethal blow with my sharingan active." Sasuke rebutts

"Yeah whatever Sasuke." Naruko replies as the two of them head back up to the stands.

The randomizer spits out the last two competitors.

"Ino Yamanaka vs. Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate announces

"Ino I think it's best if you forfeit." Naruko says seriously to Ino

"What?! Why is that Naruko!" Ino says heatedly

"Because, I've seen his jutsu it will negate everything you try to do besides your families jutsu and using that I don't think you want to mess around in that guys mind." Naruko says worriedly

"I won't know until I try." Ino says firmly

Both competitors head down from their respective balconies toward the center of the room.

"Are both Contestants ready?" Hayate asks causing both to nod

"Then let the eighth and final match begin!" Hayate says as he jumps away

Ino jumps back and tosses shuriken at Gaara who catches it in his sand so, Ino tosses a sleeping gas bomb at Gaara and tries again with him apparently out of it tosses shuriken but, are caught anyways. Realizing nothing she will try will work she performs a familiar hand sign of her clan and uses mind transfer jutsu.

She possesses Gaara's body and is about to raise his hand when suddenly she loses control.

"**AHHA AH AH AH AH SOMEONE TO CRUSH!" **A demonic voice says as Ino screams out loud.

"I must get out! get out! get out!" Ino screams through Gaara as he performs hand signs sending her back to her body but, she doesn't respond. Gaara annoyed sends his sand toward the unresponsive and down Ino planning to crush her when Asuma interferes and swipes the sand away protecting Ino. With Ino down and Asuma's interference the proctor calls it.

"The winner by knockout is Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate announces causing Gaara to lose interest and returns to the balcony to stand next to his sister.

""Ino!"" Naruko and Sakura shout as they jump from the stands to crouch next to Ino.

"Ino says something please!" Naruko says as she shakes Ino by the shoulders before she cradles Ino's head.

"This isn't funny Ino please say something!" Sakura says tearfully but, gets nothing from Ino whose eyes are glazed over and is slightly drooling.

The Medics come and pick her up and carry her away by a stretcher. As they leave with Ino, Sakura turns and cries into Naruko's chest as she gently holds her. After a couple of minutes they line up with the remaining competitors.

"Now you will be assigned opponents by drawing lots." Hayate announces

The lined up competitors each reach into a box and pull out a number.

"When I call you will tell me the number you drew" Hayate says

"Shino aburame" Hayate calls

"Six" Shino replies

"Temari" Hayate calls

"Four" Temari replies

"Shikamaru Nara" Hayate calls

"Three" Shikamaru groans

"Neji Hyuga" Hayate calls

"Two" Neji says

"Rock Lee" Hayate calls

"Eight" Lee replies

"Naruko Namikaze" Hayate calls

"One" Naruko responds with a grin

"Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate calls

"Five" Sasuke responds

"Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate calls

"Seven" Gaara replies

"Alright these are the matchups Naruko Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate announces

"Good job everyone now that you know who you be facing you have time to train accordingly in a months time you will fight for the right of chunin but, be aware that just because, you lose you might still be promoted but, by the same token even if you win there is no guarantee of being promoted it will be up to the judges to decide." The hokage states

"You have one month to train so, use it wisely. You are all dismissed." Hayate announces

The group of Genin scatters and leaves the tower through an underground passage to safely circumvent the forest of death and make their way to the surface exit into Konoha where they scatter. Shino, Naruko, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura make their way to the hospital to check up on their respective teammates Kiba, Ino, and Hinata. Shino visits Kiba first to find Kiba's mother and sister lecturing him about his loss. While, Naruko and Sakura pass him to go to Hinata's room in the emergency ward having just got out of surgery. Naruko goes in while Sakura waits by the door to the room. Naruko goes up to Hinata who is resting and gently caresses her face while, the other hand is balled into a fist.

"Hinata I swear I will make Neji pay for what he's done to you I promise." Naruko says firmly when the heart monitor beeps as Hinata slowly wakes up.

"Naruko-chan?" Hinata says gently opening her eyes to see.

"Don't worry about a thing I'm facing Neji in the finals I'll settle things with him." Naruko says

"No please don't be rough on Neji it's not his fault the way he is." Hinata says weakly

"What right did he have to do this to you!" Naruko says firmly

"Because, his father was murdered." Hinata says weakly

"What does that have to do with you!" Naruko asks weakly

"Long ago Kumo sent an envoy to Konoha to broker a peace agreement but, it turned out to be a ruze in order to obtain the byakugan by abducting a hyuga that was me at the age of 3. My father killed the man rescuing me but not realizing who the man was the repercussions of which, was Kumo demanded the body of the man who killed their envoy or risk war. Instead of my father Hiashi his twin brother Hizashi Neji's father took his place as a sacrifice to avoid the byakugan being stolen since, the caged bird seal seals off the byakugan of a branch member. So, the matter was dropped by Kumo." Hinata explains

"So, he wants revenge for his father by taking it out on you instead of Hiashi who he can't stand against due to the caged bird seal!" Naruko says enraged

"It has caused him to firmly believe in fate due to being a servant of the main family that no matter how hard he tries he cannot escape." Hinata says faintly and sadly

"Don't worry I'll teach him that there is no such thing as fate but, that we decide that for ourselves." Naruko says confidently

"Thank you Naruko-chan I know you will." Hinata says sleepily

"I will I promise" Naruko says planting a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips before exiting the room and heads towards Ino's along Sakura. They arrive there to find Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino's father Inochi.

"Well how is she?" Choji asks Inochi

"She is in a coma from receiving a fierce mental attack...I don't know when or if she'll come out of it." Inochi says grimly

"Can't you fix her you are the head of the mental division of the T and I department." Shikamaru asks concerned

"I maybe the head of the mental division but, repairing mental damage like this takes the work of an expert in the medical field with specialty in mental trauma something i'm not." Inochi says sadly

"I see thank you for letting us visit." Choji says sadly

"No I appreciate her teammates coming to visit her." Inochi says with a grim smile

"I guess we better go then." Shikamaru says taking Choji by the shoulder as they walk out.

"I take it you heard all of that Sakura Naruko." Inochi speaks out into the hall seeing Sakura and Naruko.

"Yes we heard i'm sorry for what has happened to Ino" Sakura says sadly

"I tried to warn her away from trying her family jutsu but, despite my concern she did it anyway what was she thinking!" Naruko says frustratingly

"She probably wanted to show off to her friends I would know I've done the same." Inochi says tearfully

"Don't worry we'll find some way to return Ino to normal in the meantime I'm gonna kick Gaara's ass for hurting her!" Naruko says with conviction

"Thank you Naruko for your concern but, there is really nothing anybody can do." Inochi says crying as he stands up

"I will let the three of you have some privacy while I get back to work at the department." Inochi says weepingly as he walks out of the door.

"Ino I don't know if you can hear me, but I will find a way to restore you. You have my word." Naruko says gently planting a kiss on her lips gently

"She means we'll find a way to help you." Sakura says giving Ino a deep kiss. As she finishes Naruko places a hand on Sakura's shoulder as turns and places her teary face into Naruko's breasts and cries for several minutes again. When she's done she separates and takes her leave of the room along with Naruko. As they make their way down the halls Naruko spots Kankuro getting up out of bed as his sister stands beside him to escort him out of the hospital. Naruko focuses on Temari and begins to make plans to possibly get the info he needs out of her.

Naruko then returns to her apartment to get some sleep because, if things go according to her plan she is going to be in for a long month.


	15. Chapter 14 Month's training

Chapter 14: Month's training

_Flashback:_

_Day 178 of Capture_

_Naruko groans from having another surgery done to him conscious with pain amplifiers like before. This time they removed his testicles that had regrow again and altered and mutilated penis into a new shape causing him to become confused as they added something into his body while, Injecting various drugs into his body._

"_It took us awhile, to convert bone marrow into stem cells that we could convert to our liking since, they are made of the same DNA the body should accept the organs as their own while, we are giving female hormones and several variety of drugs to offset his naturals bodies resistance to the other drugs being pumped in to support the new organs we have implanted now it just remains to be seen if they take hold. As his body is currently changing to have more fox features due to the weakening of the seal over time. But, we have taken the precaution of adding various seals to the cell and the shackles on his body along with additional ones to drain off chakra from it that we tattooed to his body" Mayuri says with some apprehension and excitement of the prospect of a new project coming together._

_Naruto nears his end and Naruko's entrance to the world is about to begin._

Back to the present:

Naruko is sleeping off a nightmare that she previously had the night before. She gets up and gets dressed as she heads to training ground 3 to meet up with her team in hopes of getting some answers on who is going to train her. When she arrives she greets her team.

"Hello Sakura-chan Sasuke." Naruko says sweetly

"It's good to see you in high spirits." Sakura says

"Hmph" Sasuke says

"I see my little genin are getting along quite nicely." Kakashi says as he appears via shunshin

"You're on time this must be serious!" Sakura says suddenly

"Come on am I late that often?" Kakashi says

""All the damn time!"" The three gening shout out

"Right Anyway I've got a training regimen for you all." Kakashi says

"What are you going to teach us Kakashi sensei?" Naruko asks

"Nothing for you actually you will be trained by another genin." Kakashi replies

"What! How is a genin going to help me get stronger to beat Neji!" Naruko asks

"You'll see and as for Sakura you will be trained by the medic ninja at the hospital." Kakashi responds

"Yes thank you sensei!" Sakura says as she is handed a paper with a start date on it for her.

"And as for you Sasuke I will be training you myself for the upcoming exams." Kakashi says

"Wait why does Sasuke get personal training from you and I can't!" Naruko says outraged

"Because, Sasuke is going to need my full attention in what I'm about to train him in." Kakashi says with a serious expression.

"What but I-" Naruko sputters

"Listen I thought hard in who to train you so, trust my judgement on this alright." Kakashi says with a sigh

"Alright fine, but if I'm going to be trained by someone else I first want you to create a shadow clone to train me in a couple of jutsu I know you have." Naruko says with seriousness

"Oh and those would be?" Kakashi asks leaning forward as Naruko whispers them into his ear.

"Fine a clone can work with those two but, you'll have to learn everything else from your new teacher." Kakashi says resigned

"Deal!" Naruko says with excitement

With that Kakashi creates a shadow clone while, the real one gives the location of where to meet up with Naruto's new sensei. The clone wanders into training ground three and prepares to cast of the jutsu Naruko wanted to learn the hidden mist jutsu that Naruko creates 200 shadow clones to observe and plan to perfect it and the silent killing technique. While, the real Naruko decides to go meet her new teacher leaving the training ground behind. She heads into the forest and locates a campsite with a cooking pot over a fire cooking something. She sits on a log waiting for the person that lives out here. Several hours pass until finally a snapping of branches draws her attention. She sees an old man in his 70's appear with a ladle in one hand and bag of cooking ingredients in another. He quickly sits down on another log and begins preparing dinner. The confused Naruko finally speaks up.

"Um oji-san are you the only one out here?" Naruko asks

"Yes i'm the only one why do you ask?" the old man replies

"Because, there is someone here who is a genin that is supposed to train me." Naruko replies

"Well I am a genin some say the strongest one in fact." the old man responds

"Wait! You're a genin but you're so old." Naruko states

"Don't let age fool you I'm definitely a genin." the old man says with some mirth

"So are you the genin supposed to teach me?" Naruko asks

"Yes I am my name is Kosuke Maruboshi and I will be training you Naruko." The old man says

"You know of me?" Naruko says surprised

"Yes the Hokage speaks about you often and Kakashi boy put in a word with me about you." Kosuke says with a smile

"So, when do we begin training?" Naruko asks

"Tomorrow we'll head to a nearby lake to begin training." Kosuke says

"Very well then, I will be heading back to the village to enjoy the hot springs." Naruko says

"Don't forget to bring friends it's sad to bathe alone." Kosuke says wisely

"Your right it's about time I see my friends together." Naruko replies after a moment of thought

Naruko then takes her leave and heads into the village. She picks up Sakura after a hospital shift, then karin from their shared apartment, Kin from the T and I department, and Anko while she's there who insists on bringing Kurenai and Yuugao along that are her roommates. They head to the springs and get into the hot springs and relax. They start to talk.

"So girls how are things?" Naruko asks

"Just great I've gotten an apprenticeship at the hospital!" Karin says

"That's wonderful hopefully you and Sakura will get to know each other better." Naruko suggests

"I agree I look forward to learning with you." Sakura says with a smile

"I hope Ibiki has been taking care of you Kin." Naruko says

"Yes he has been very reasonable despite his gruff demeanor." Kin says

"So what do you two talk about?" Sakura asks the girl

"I can't really say since, Ibiki said I should keep it to myself." Kin says

"I understand" Sakura says

"So, how did the exams turn out for you guys?" Karin asks

"Well I got beaten by Shikamaru in the preliminaries." Sakura says

"And I would guess Naruko passed." Karin guesses

"You betcha though it wasn't a walk in the park." Naruko responds

"Don't sell yourself short gaki you did defeat a senior ninja who had taken the exam 8 times." Anko says a she rubs her stomach

"Yes you did an excellent job setting up that water dragon jutsu. I didn't expect a genin to know and use it with limited water." Kurenai says with praise

"Sound like I missed some good matches" Yuugao says

"Yeah you did but, I'm sure your lover Hayate can give you the rundown when you next see him." Anko says suggestively

"Yeah I guess I will have to ask him." Yuugao says with a blush

"By the way Kurenai how are your two students in the hospital?" Anko asks curious

"Kiba is going to make a full recovery from some rib fractures but, Hinata is another story many of her organs were damaged including her heart the doctors say she was lucky but, she might not be able to remain a ninja due to heart damage." Kurenai says frustrated

"If I had known Neji was going to do such damage to her I would have helped you talk her out of it." Naruko says apologetically

"Don't blame yourself she felt it was something she had to do." Kurenai says sympathetically

"By the way do you girls get this feeling we're being watched." Naruko asks

"Now that you mention it yes" Kin responds

"Karin do you sense anything?" Naruko asks

"I do it's on the other side of the fence a huge chakra." Karin says as she points to the nearby fence. Only her and everyone to gasp as an eye is seen through a hole in the fence.

"AHHHH! A PERVERT!" The younger girls scream but Anko and Naruko lunge into action. With Naruko jumping the fence and catching pervert and tossing him over to the girls side of the fence where Anko wraps the pervert in her snakes. The tied up man wilts at the glares from the girls and tries to explain himself only to be beaten with buckets,brooms,sticks, and whatever else is lying around before tossing him back over the males side. Having their fill of beating on the man the girls start to get out before another pervert appears and get dressed to leave. All except Naruko who dresses in a towel and jumps the fence to see the man again.

The groaning man gets up slowly in a daze from his beating to spot a girl dressed in a towel staring at him.

"Look kid just as I was telling the girls it was all a misunderstanding." the old man says

"Save it I know who you are Jiraiya of the Sannin all I ask is you cut the bullshit." Naruko says with a sigh

"Alright gaki how did you know it was me?" Jiraiya asks

"I've spoken with jiji about his students and gave an accurate description of them along with some of their personality traits including your pension for spying on girls and into the fact Karin mentioned a large chakra I knew for sure it was you." Naruko says

"Damn Sensors" Jiraiya mutters under his breath

"So, now is the question of what am I going to do with you?" Naruko says

"What do you mean gaki?" Jiraiya asks curious

"I could inform Jiji that you're here and have his anbu tail you in order to make you stay or you can train me so, I can keep an eye on you." Naruko says

"Why would I train you? Besides, Sensei wouldn't send his Anbu after me. He knows I can beat them." Jiraiya says

"Normally he wouldn't send Anbu for you sorry ass but, with Orochimaru skulking around since, the chunin exams I think he would want to keep you close." Naruko responds with icy seriousness

"Really! Orochimaru is here how can you be certain?" Jiraiya asks seriously

"Because, he gave me and Sasuke this!" Naruko says showing her curse marks to Jiraiya.

"Can I have a better look?" Jiraiya with seriousness

"Sure look all you want." Naruko says sitting with her back turned to Jiraiya.

Upon close inspection there is no doubt that it's Orochimaru's work and says " They are his alright but, for the life of me I can't understand giving two of them to one person the pain alone from one is enough to kill most people but, two?"

"He didn't give me two he gave me one the cursed seal of earth. I took the other one from Anko using my patented cursed seal transference jutsu." Naruko says with a shrug

"You did what?!" Jiraiya says with great surprise

"I used the principle of resonance of the two chakra to draw out Anko's curse mark and into me." Naruko says with pride in her voice.

"Still to be able to do that and not die from the pain would take an inhumane amount of willpower." Jiraiya still astounded

"Funny thing about pain once you get used to it it only becomes a minor distraction." Naruko says with a shrug of indifference.

"I can't imagine what you went through to make taking two curse marks amount to be nothing but, an annoyance." Jiraiya says slightly nauseous at the thought of what it would be like.

"So are you going to train me or what since, I need to be ready for the chunin exam finals." Naruko says with some annoyance

"You're in the finals?" Jiraiya asks

"Yes I'm up against a hyuga prodigy" Naruko says

"Let me get this straight either I train you for the month or you tattle on me to sensei is that it." Jiraiya says in annoyance

"That's the jist of it." Naruko says with a smile

"Gahhh fine! I will train you and what about your other teacher certainly you have one by now?" Jiraiya asks

"Being in two places at once is what shadow clones are for." Naruko replies with a smirk

Unbeknownst to the two of them Yuugao had already reported to the Hokage about Jiraiya and was being observed by the telescope technique intriguing the hokage.

The next day Naruko heads to a nearby waterfall to meet Jiraiya where he is spying on some girls in bikinis playing volleyball. Much to Naruko's annoyance he gets down to business soon enough.

"Alright Naruko since you are so familiar with sealing I'm going to teach you the summoning technique." Jiraiya says as he shows the hand signs and performs the summoning jutsu. Causing a toad about the size of a boulder to appear that Jiraiya sits on. He hands the summoning contract to Naruko who places her mark in blood on the scroll.

"Here we go summoning jutsu!" Naruko shouts performing the hand signs and placing her palm on the ground. When the smoke clears there is a small toad who speaks.

"Yoah I'm Gamakichi what's your name?" the orange toad says

"I'm Naruko Namikaze pleased to meet you." Naruko says happily

"Yoah Jiraiya my pops has been waiting to see you." Gamakichi says

"Thanks for informing me." Jiraiya says worriedly

"Good job Naruko but, try using your other chakra to summon." Jiraiya says

"How do you know about that?" Naruko asks curiously

"I was the one to check your seal when you appeared in sensei's life." Jiraiya says sadly thinking of his godson.

"That would explain your willingness to train me." Naruko mutters so, she gathers up kyuubi's chakra and performs the summoning. Out of the smoke appears a giant toad.

"JIraiya!" the toad shouts

"Crap of all the toads it had to be Gamabunta." Jiraiya thought looking for a place to hide.

"I know you're here Jiraiya come out and face me!" Gamabunta says shouting

"Hey pops it looks like you missed him he just left." Gamakichi says

"So, why did he summon me?" Gamabunta asks

"He didn't I summoned you!" Naruko says

"What! A squirt like you! Ha as if!" Gamabunta scoffs

"It's true pops she did summon you!" Gamakichi says

"So she did. Did she." Gamabunta thought

"Girlie how would you like to be my henchmen?" Gamabunta asks

"Sure that sounds fine to me." Naruko says

"Very well then I'm going for a walk." Gamabunta says

"Ok bye then." Naruko says

"So, what's your pop's name?" Naruko asks Gamakichi

"It's Gamabunta but, to you it will be boss you got that." Gamakichi states

"Very well then, I'm gonna go see how my clones are doing." Naruko says as she waves bye to Gamakichi who poofs back to mt. myoboku. Naruko heads to the lake to see her clones and is impressed by what they have been learning about water release: water formation wall and water release: Water fang bullet. She says hi to Kosuke and apologizes for just sending clones.

"It's alright as long as you're learning that's the main reason is it not." Kosuke replies

"Anyway Kosuke oji-san would you mind training my clones I have another teacher I'm learning from as well." Naruko says rubbing her head.

"That's fine. Who is your other teacher?" Kosuke asks curious

"Please keep it to yourself but, it's Jiraiya." Naruko says happily

"I see then, he must have high expectations of you." Kosuke says proudly

"Gee thanks." Naruko says embarrassed

"Well you are a good student I can tell from your clones able to pick up two techniques in a single day!" Kosuke says

"Thanks again." Naruko says embarrassed

"Anyway let's call it a day you've picked up what I wanted to teach you a week ahead of schedule." Kosuke says

"That's fine, see you tomorrow Kosuke oji-san!" Naruko says waving her hand as she walks away.

She decides to go spy on Temari to find an opening to abduct her to get intel on Gaara because he was too suspicious for her liking and she wanted to see if Temari had intel on Suna Oto Invasion. She was lucky to find Temari alone at a private training ground but, felt it was too soon to abduct her without knowing her scheduled routine, so she created a shadow clone and henged it as an animal to monitor Temari's routine. She then heads on her way home to spend the evening and get some sleep with Karin in their shared apartment. The next two weeks became routine with training with Jiraiya and Kosuke then, creating a new clone to monitor Temari. After two weeks it became apparent that Temari spent every day off to train at the same training ground and stayed there for half the day then spent a couple of hours scoping out the village before returning to the hotel in the evening. So, with a plan in place she decided to act that day creating a clone to tend to training with Jiraiya in her stead and 200 clones for Kosuke to train. She then goes to the training ground where Temari is and transforms into smoke and has Temari breathe it in but, this time sends all of her smoke into Temari allowing her to take possession of her body. Now in control of Temari's body She makes her way into the forest of death and heads to her hideaway where she has Temari strip herself and gets into a tub filled with Yellow Gel and covers her head to toe in it. Leaving Temari's body in the tub she leaves some smoke in her to keep her asleep as she prepares the ropes for Temari along with several buckets. She gently lifts Temari out of the Tub and places her in the ropes. She is tied up and lifted up into the air by pulleys and has a metal bar put between her knees to keep her thighs apart and puts a string of anal beads in Temari's rectum. She then whispers instructions into Temari's ear.

"Temari you will feel aroused by your situation and anything I do to you will make you grow even more aroused but you can't cum until I say so when you answer all of my questions, but you'll also fall deeper in love with me as you grow more aroused. Do you understand?" Naruko whispers

"Yes" Temari moans

"Good girl you may now wake up." Naruko says

Temari eyes flutter open and as she becomes more clear headed the flushed she appears to be but, gives a silent glare at Naruko who is grinning.

"What are you playing at?" Temari says with deep breath

"Me I don't know what you mean?" Naruko says raising an eyebrow

"Don't play with me you plan to torture me for something what is it you want to know?" Temari taking a deep breath.

"I don't have much reason to torture you but, I would like to know about Gaara he isn't normal I want to know why?" Naruko says as she steps forward and gently rubs Temari's body causing Temari to gasp.

Temari's flushed but, winces from the question as her body reacts to gentle touch covered in aphrodisiac she replies "What-what do you mean?" she says with a shallow breath.

"Fine I'll play along your brother has something sealed inside him I want to know what. Because, his talk of wanting blood for his mother shows a unstable personality with a natural defense that acts on its own and taking into the fact that Ino ended up the way she did tells me it's more than just a split personality. So, tell what is sealed inside your brother." Naruko asks nicely gently cupping and playing with Temari's breast causing her to groan.

"I-I won't say" Temari pants out as Naruko cups her mound and begins to play with her pussy causing Temari to squirm but, she remains silent.

"Too bad I thought we could do this the easy way but, it looks like we have to do it the hard way." Naruko says grabbing a bucket full of purple gel and and a giant syringe with a long needle and fills the syringe with purple gel. She plays with the rope holding Temari until Temari is hanging upside down her ass and pussy facing the ceiling.

"What-what are you doing?!" Temari says squirming in her bindings.

"Just a little something to make you more talkative." Naruko says as she grabs the syringe and plunges it into Temari's pussy all the way to her uterus and is injected with the purple gel filling temari up until there is a bump on her belly causing Temari to scream. Naruko pulls the syringe out and fills it again.

"Let me ask again what is sealed into Gaara!" Naruko says in a scolding tone but Temari merely whimpers and shakes her head. So, Naruko pulls out the anal beads and fills her ass with the same gel filling Temari up. Causing Temari to scream out again from the cold gel in her ass.

"What is sealed in Gaara?!" Naruko asks again Temari only sucks in her lips and shakes her head. Naruko out of patience pulls out a 9 inch dildo and shoves it in Temari''s ass causing her to yelp. As Naruko starts pistoning it in and out until it is fully inside her and turns the vibrating dildo on causing Temari to wail and tries to catch her breath but, can't.

"What is sealed in Gaara!" Naruko asks demanding the upside down Temari.

"It's the Ichibi….Shukaku the sand spirit!" Temari mutters out in tears as Temari is flipped back up with her head facing the ceiling.

"Good Girl that explains Gaara now tell me about the invasion." Naruko asks noticing Temari's eyes to widen on her tear stained face.

"What-what do you mean I thought this was about the exam!" Temari rages with tears falling and looks of pure frustration on her face.

"Yes I know about the sand sound invasion but, what I really need the details and since, you've been scoping out the village tells me you know more than a mere grunt." Naruko says

"I'm a proud Kunoichi if you think I will betray our plans to the enemy you got another thing coming!" Temari shouts while, wailing as she swings her thighs in hopes of rubbing them together.

"Fine then, want to play tough we can do tough." Naruko says as she takes another 9 inch dildo and shoves it up into Temari's pussy causing her to scream again. Naruko pistons the dildo in and out until it finally enters her uterus and fits completely inside Temari and turns on the vibrator. Causing Temari to wail again and whimper.

"Now then, those plans!" Naruko says with insistence but Temari taking quick breaths replies "Never..I'll...NEVER TELL!" Causing Naruko to sigh and Fills the syringe up yet and pierces temari's left breast with it and injects the gel causing the breast to swell up two cup sizes. Naruko fills up the syringe again and does the right breast swelling it up two cup sizes as well. Naruko then, takes two vibrating eggs and tapes them to Temari's breasts and turns them on maximum vibration. Causing Temari to swish her head back all the way to let out a long scream before going 's body tries to bend inward as her abdomen muscles try to push out the dildo's with all their might but, can't and she sways her breasts in hopes of dislodging the vibrating eggs but, it's futile. Eventually she arches her back as her body screams for release but, can't. She goes stiff starting snivel and whimper as tears flow freely. Naruko puts a beaker down beneath Temari and asks about the plans Temari starts to talk about where the troops will be stationed and the role Gaara will play in the attack.

"Good girl Temari you can cum now." Naruko whispers gently causing the slack Temari to squirt into the beaker once finished and a full beaker Naruko removes the vibrators from Temari's breasts, pussy and ass. Then lowers her down to the ground and unbinds her and carefully tucks her into bed. She then puts some smoke into Temari and issues commands.

"Temari you're one of my lovers and part of my harem it arouses you and you desire to see other girls join us in bed. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Temari whimpers

"Good sleep well and don't worry the aphrodisiac will wear off by the end of the day and the swelling in the abdomen and breasts in about a week" Naruko says

Naruko leaves Temari alone for several hours of rest before returning to check up on her fully dressed.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks

"Wonderfully" Temari says but, with a worried look

"What's wrong" Naruko asks worriedly

"It's Gaara if you face can you promise not to kill him for me and if you can help him." Temari says pleadingly

"Of course I promise to try and help your brother." Naruko says with conviction causing Temari to give a deep soul searing kiss.

"Thank you that's what I needed to hear." Temari says with a smile

"Good shall we get going we don't want them suspicious of you being late." Naruko says

Temari and Naruko leave the labyrinth of the hideaway and exit the forest of death where they go their separate ways Temari to her hotel room and Naruko to the hokage tower. Where she reports to the hokage.

"Naruko it's good to see you how your training for the exams is coming along." the hokage asks

"Good jiji I just thought you would want to have this concerning the invasion" Naruko says throwing a scroll at the hokage that he catches and reads which, are the detailed plans for the invasion.

"How did you get this info Naruko?" the hokage asks in surprise and seriousness

"I used my interrogation skills on a Suna kunoichi who is very high up." Naruko says Cheekily

"It was Temari wasn't it." The hokage states

"How'd you know I could have interrogated a suna kunoichi coming to watch the exams?" Naruko suggests

"Temari is the only Suna Kunoichi in the village at present and is Kazekage's daughter." the hokage states

"I didn't know Temari was his daughter but, that explains a few things about her and Gaara." Naruko says

"Is that all the information you have." the hokage asks

"Yes jiji" Naruko says

"Good then, you should get back to training. You are dismissed" the hokage states

"See ya Jiji" Naruko replies as she leaves the room to get back to training. The remaining weeks run together as Naruko repeats the routine of training with Jiraiya and sending 200 clones to Kosuke for training.


	16. Chapter 15 Final Exams

Chapter 15: Final exams

_Flashback:_

_Day 202 of capture_

_Growling could be heard inside Naruto's cell as instead of a child there is a partially transformed nine tailed fox covered in light orange fur the only indication it's Naruto is the yellow tuff of fur on its head with the seal clearly visible on its stomach. It's red sclera eyes peer into the darkness staring at Mayuri and the spooked researchers._

"_So far the seals have been holding the demon back and it's attempts to break down the cell have failed but, on the bright side the organs implanted into have taken root and the hormones injected into seem to be working although due to it being impossible to examine the demon currently to test if the implanted organs are functioning as naturally intended we've informed our benefactor of this development and he plans to meet to remedy the situation that I can only hope since the demon has grown on me probably due to its insistence on staying alive despite its own requests to die." Mayuri reports with a sense of excitement and trepidation._

_Gone was Naruto only a beast filled with rage remained_

Back to the present:

Naruko awakens from her nightmare the day of the finals she snuggles up with Karin in the nude. Getting up and dressed makes some food for the day including a meal for Karin as she wakes up during cooking.

"Morning Cousin." Karin says as she stretches her legs.

"Morning to you too here's breakfast." Naruko says as she lays down breakfast for Karin

"Your cooking is still amazing as ever." Karin says

"Why thank you." Naruko replies with a blush while rubbing her head.

"So do you have a plan to beat Neji and the others or are you just going to wing it." Karin asks

"Oh I have plans don't you worry but, it's a surprise." Naruko replies

"So, when are you leaving?" Karin says finishing breakfast

"Right now to get there early to meet jiji." Naruko says

"Alright then, see you at the stadium then." Karin says

"Wish me luck then." Naruko says after giving Karin a deep kiss on the lips. She heads out toward the stadium to meet the Hokage in the Kage's booth.

"Hello Naruko are ready today?" the hokage asks

"More than ready for everything that's going to happen." Naruko says with seriousness.

"Good I hope to expect some good matches from you." the hokage says in amusement

"Jiji I want you to have this." Naruko says handing a seal on a small piece of paper.

"What's this Naruko-chan?" the hokage asks

"It's a chakra storage seal. It's been filled with my chakra for the past 3 weeks. It will give a boost of strength when you need it though it only works once, so make it count in the fight ahead if you face Orochimaru you're going to need it." Naruko says with concern

"Thank you Naruko I will use it wisely." the hokage says tucking the into his shinobi clothes underneath his robes

"Just stay alive jiji I'll be sad if you die on me." Naruko says as she turns away and heads to the stadium floor to meet with the other competitors. The next couple of hours pass quickly as the dignitaries and delegates arrive to watch the chunin exams with a large crowd forming. By the time of the start of the finals seven of the eight competitors have arrived.

"Hey where is Sasuke he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry up." Shikamaru says

"I don't know Kakashi is with him so, he's probably going to be late." Naruko says

"Alright everyone let's get things started" A jonin with a senbon in his mouth says

"We're starting when one of us is missing?" Naruko asks

"That's correct if he doesn't show up for his match he's disqualified." the jonin says

"Kakashi you better hurry your ass up then." Naruko says mentally

"Alright I'm Genma Shiranui and I'll be the proctor for the third portion of the exam let's get started will the first two competitor's stay while the others go to the competitors box." the jonin says as Naruko and Neji stay behind as rest head to the competitors box. Naruko and Neji take their stances at the center of the stadium floor.

"Surrender now you have no chance of defeating me." Neji says getting into a stance

"I will show you there is no such thing as destiny." Naruko says getting into a stance

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma asks, causing both to nod.

"Good then let the first match begin!" Genma says jumping back

Naruko creates shadow clones and sends them to charge Neji. Neji activates his byakugan and begins dispelling the clones with gentle fist. While Naruko creates another wave of clones that attack Neji who plans to dispel them when they suddenly explode knocking him back. As Neji gets up off the ground Naruko begins to perform the shuriken shadow clone technique. But, Neji starts spinning using Rotation deflecting all the kunai that appear. Neji charges Naruko who pulls out a Kunai as Neji does the same and clash kunai Naruko loses her grip on her kunai and avoids a swipe by Neji and forward flips over him plant a seal on his back. Just as Neji turns to slash Naruko she dives out of way and gets on her feet and takes the gentle fist stance.

"What's with that stance do you think a non-hyuga could best one with the byakugan!" Neji says irritated Naruko responds with a shrug

"Not quite but, I should be able to give you a warm up with what I know." Naruko says with a smirk

"Fine have it your way but, don't come crying to me when you are eating dirt." Neji says

They charge with Neji attacking and Naruko parrying the move with her hand irritating Neji who aims to block the tenketsu in Naruko's arms but, as the battle progresses more it becomes apparent that the move isn't working while, the blows Naruko's make to the pressure points are right on. An Infuriated Neji focuses his byakugan on the tenketsu in the arms to find them unaffected while, analysis of his body is supported with bruises enraged he attacks again aim for Naruko's organs and hits but, Naruko isn't fazed and hits Neji in the forehead with a concentrated blast of chakra from the palm carriening his head back sending his headband flying. As he regains his balance from stumbling he glares hatefully at Naruko.

"How?! How can you keep standing with the blows I've given you!" Neji shouts in rage

"Tell me something where do you get off treating Hinata as you have." Naruko says coldly staring at Neji's forehead.

"It doesn't concern you! You wouldn't be able to understand!" Neji says bitterly

"It concerns me because I care for Hinata and she told me about what happened to your father." Naruko says sadly

"She did. Did she then, should have mentioned the cage bird seal and the suffering of the branch family!" Neji shouts

"It's true your father didn't have a choice then, doesn't mean you don't have a choice now to be a better man we make our own fates Neji whether your a good person or not depends on you and no one else our choices are our own." Naruko says calmly

"You can't possibly understand the burden having a seal dictate your life so, who are you to judge me!" Neji screams

"I have a seal too neji and like you it causes me unbearable pain but, I endure it because, It doesn't and will not control me." Naruko says firmly revealing the curse marks on her shoulders.

"Whether you have a seal or not will not allow you to win this match I'm destined to win!" Neji says with conviction as he performs the stance for eight trigrams 128 palms and begins to count them.

"2" palms

"4" palms

"8" palms

"16" palms

"32" palms

"64" palms

"128" palms

Neji aims for the vitals but, after 128 blows the tenketsu are still open to Neji's shock. Naruko begin's to channel some of the foxes chakra and a one-tailed shroud appears she then, dashes toward Neji with red slitted eyes who tosses shuriken that are easily dodged as Naruko dashes for a kunai on the ground picks it up and charges Neji who counters with rotation as the two chakra's collide a huge explosion occurs filling the area with dust. When the dust clears Naruko is lying in a crater while Neji is pretty banged up. Just Genma is about to call the match the ground beneath Neji opens up and Naruko flies out of it using earth release: rending drill fang being an uppercut to Neji's jaw sending him flying into the air and on his back. With Neji unable to move while, Naruko is standing over him looking just fine while, the Naruko lying in the crater poofs into smoke revealing to be a shadow clone covering a hole. With the winner of the match clear Genma calls it.

"Winner of the first match Naruko Namikaze!" Genma declares drawing cheers from the clouds.

"You beat me but, how?" Neji asks confused

"It's a simple really genjutsu seal I placed on your back while we fought." Naruko says

"How my byakugan can see through illusions!" Neji says

"If the genjutsu was meant to mess with your vision then, yes but, a genjutsu that affects your coordination of your hands is another story you see the gentle fist style requires extreme precision if your off by even a little bit then, they become ordinary blows annoying ones at most. So, your eyes were working fine but your hands were not." Naruko says leaning down and taking the seal off Neji's back.

"Ironic another seal dictated my fate." Neji says humorously

"No your actions dictated your fate if you knew your aim was being affected then, you could of found some other way." Naruko says

"I see" Neji says calmly as he is taken away by stretcher and Naruko makes her way to the competitors box.

"That was quite the show you put on there Naruko." Shikamaru says

"It better be if I want to be promoted" Naruko says

"What a drag I'm next I might as well forfeit." Shikamaru says

"I wouldn't have seen your mom in the stands. It looks like she was polishing up a frying pan for some reason." Naruko says with a malevolent smile.

"Geez your one scary blonde Naruko I guess I better get down there." Shikamaru says as he makes his way down the floor of the stadium followed by Temari.

"Will the next contestants step forward." Genma says as both Shikamaru and Temari appear.

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma asks, causing both to nod.

"Alright then let the second match begin!" Genma says as he jumps back

"What a drag having to fight a girl!" Shikamaru says sighing

"Got a problem with that!" Temari says heatedly as she swings her fan blowing debris away toward Shikamaru who tries his shadow possession jutsu. But, Temari jumps back just out of range. Shikamaru sighs in frustration as he takes cover behind a tree. As Temari fires off her sickle weasel jutsu at his hiding spot. Shikamaru comes up with a plan and sends his shirt into the air held together by a kunai. He jumps out of hiding and tries his shadow possession jutsu again with the extended range of his shadow from the clouds and the parachute he made, but she jumps back again out of his range. She attempts to use her fan again to perform her jutsu but, is caught by the shadow possession jutsu that is being connected to a hole in the ground Naruko made in the last match to her shadow. He walks closer to her and raises her hand but, surprises everyone when he says "I forfeit." causing boo's from the crowd.

"But why?" Temari asks curious

"Because, I'm almost out of Chakra and besides I don't want to have to fight another match too troublesome." Shikamaru says ending the shadow possession jutsu and walking away to the competitors box with Temari following behind.

"Not surprised you up and quit like that your mom is certainly going to have words with you." Naruko says to the arriving Shikamaru causing him to groan at the realization.

"Well Shino are you excited?" Naruko asks

"No why? Because, Sasuke hasn't appeared." Shino says

Up in the kage booth the kages are having a discussion.

"We should give the Sasuke-kun a chance to fight the nobles who are excited to see the last Uchiha perform." the kazekage says

"He should be disqualified if he is tardy for his own match then he doesn't deserve to be a chunin." the hokage says

"Perhaps let's make an exception for him the crowd is anxious to see him perform." the kazekage asks

"Fine we will move onto the next match." the hokage says

"Will the competitors of the fourth match please come down." Genma says as Rock Lee and Gaara head down.

"Yosh! It's once again time to fan the flames of youth!" Lee says

"Good luck Lee you will need it." Naruko says mentally

"Are both competitor's ready?" Genma asks, the two boys facing off against each other. They both nod.

"Alright let the match begin!" Genma says jumping away

Lee throws shuriken at Gaara causing his sand to catch them. Lee runs in close and tries to stab Gaara with a kunai but, Gaara sand blocks that too along with a punch and kick from Lee. The sand makes a move against Lee who quickly jumps back and quickly removes his weights when he drops them causes two craters to form. Lee disappears in a blur of speed hitting Gaara's defense so fast that it can't keep up with him. Lee quickly gets through Gaara's guard and kicks Gaara upwards and performs the frontal lotus. Causing Gaara to impact the ground but, uses his sand armor to cushion the fall allowing him to get back up relatively unscathed. Gaara creates a waterfall of sand that he aims at Lee who is in pain from using the front lotus. Getting up and dodging the waterfall of sand he gets some distance as he prepares to open the 3 of the eight inner gates. First the gate of opening, then the gate of healing, and then the gate of life before taking off to face Gaara quickly punching Gaara into the air where he is kicked up and up into air and is punched around shattering Gaara's sand armor before opening the gate of pain and the gate of limit as he uses the reverse lotus hitting Gaara with a punch and a kick simultaneously sending Gaara shooting into the ground but, cushioned by the sand of his gourd on his back. Lee falls to the ground and rolls away as Gaara sends his sand after Lee capturing an arm and a leg in sand and performs sand coffin crushing both limbs. Just as Lee is about to be overwhelmed in sand Guy interfere's deflecting the sand from his student who has fallen unconscious while standing. The match is called by Genma.

"The winner of the match is Gaara!" Genma announces to the crowd as Lee is taken away by stretcher.

Suddenly Kakashi appears with Sasuke in a swirl of leaves.

"Are we too late?" Kakashi asks Genma

"No your on time if you waited any longer Sasuke would have been disqualified." Genma states

"Will the contestants of the next match please report to the stadium floor." Genma says as Gaara makes his way up to the competitors box Shino comes down.

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma asks, the two of them nod.

"Alright let the match begin!" Genma says as he jumps back.

The two contestants stare each other down as shino sends out his bugs and sends them after Sasuke who uses Fireball jutsu on the insects and disappears using Lee's speed and hits shino in the side of the head sending Shino skidding back. But, Shino releases his bugs as a giant tidal wave swarm that tries to reach out and touch Sasuke who keeps jumping left,right, and back. This keeps up for awhile, until the swarm envelops him but, before they can drain his chakra he starts sparking as he channels his chakra into electricity and uses lightning release: overdrive to zap the bugs attempting the smother him Shino attempts to use a variation of the sand coffin using his bug to create a bug coffin but, it fails as Sasuke pushes his way through the dead bugs and charges toward Shino and quickly disappears underneath Shino and kicks him upward using the technique he copied from Lee the shadow of the dancing leaf to get behind Shino and quickly performs a series punches and finally kick that's called lion combo that knocks Shino into the ground unconscious. Allowing Genma to make the call.

"Winner of the match Sasuke Uchiha." Genma announces to the roar of the crowd. As Shino is taken by a stretcher.

"Will the semi finalists please come down to the arena" Genma says as Sasuke walks up to the competitors box. Temari and Naruko make their way down to the floor of the stadium.

"Are both combatants ready?" Genma asks, the two nod.

"Then let the first semi final match begin!" Genma says as he jumps away

"No hard feelings if you lose." Temari says with a smile

"Same can be said for you may the best woman win." Naruko says with a grin

Temari starts off by swinging her fan downward sending debris at Naruko and kicking up dust filling the arena. She sends another swing of her fan to find a wall of earth has sprung up and Clones are appearing from behind it and charging her she sends her sickle weasel jutsu toward the clones but, they simply flung about and not disappearing. She increases her sickle weasel jutsu's power at one of the clones till it dispelled into a pile of dirt revealing them to be earth clones. The remaining earth clones charge at her but, overpowers her sickle weasel jutsu and destroys the clones. The real Naruko summons more earth clones that charge Temari again. This time Temari is ready for them and charges her sickle weasel jutsu to blow them all away however, they line up as a barrier for the last clone. She blows away all but, the last clone that is still charging toward her she's about to swing her fan again just as the clone opens its palm to reveal a seal with kanji for fire on it. As Temari brings her fan down to activate her jutsu the clone activates the seal to unseal a large fireball that overwhelms the wind jutsu causing a fire twister. That lights up the stadium Temari blocks the backlash of her jutsu with her fan that is burned badly and her clothes and hair are fairly singed. When the fire dies down the clone that is actually Naruko charges towards Temari and prepares to engage her in taijutsu. Temari closes up her burned up fan and tries to use it as a club but, Naruko merely side steps the brute swing and begins using gentle fist to strike at Temari's pressure points. Disabling her arms causing the burned fan to go flying then takes out her legs and with a quick poke to the neck is rendered unconscious. With victory clear Genma makes the announcement.

"The winner of the first semi final match is Naruko Namikaze!" Genma says to the crowds cheering.

A stretcher comes for Temari and carries her away. While, Gaara and Sasuke make their way down to the area after being called. While, Naruko heads up to the competitors box.

"Are both combatants ready?" Genma asks, the two and they nod.

"Alright lets the second semi final match begin!" Genma says as he jumps back

Sasuke throws Shuriken at Gaara then, disappears using his natural speed to try and hit Gaara through his automatic defense. He tries again and again but, only manages to get in close to headbutt Gaara causing him to step back. Sasuke uses Lightning Release: Overdrive to increase his speed and and electrify his body using his increase in speed he is able to bypass Gaara's automatic defense but, can't get through his sand armor even with the help of electricity. Gaara forms a hand sign causing the sand to incase him in a cocoon of sand with spike shooting out at anything that approaches forcing Sasuke to back off. Sasuke ends the use of lightning release: overdrive and jumps back to the stadium wall and runs up it. Sasuke with his sharingan active begins to channel lightning release into his hand forming a chidori begins a running start down the wall towards Gaara's sand cocoon and pierces it with a chidori. Then comes a scream from inside the cocoon.

"Blood! It's my blood!" Gaara screams as the sand cocoon slowly fades away. At the same time feathers begin falling from the sky as the temple of Nirvana technique is activated. Causing the spectators to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 16 Invasion

Chapter 16: Invasion

_Flashback: _

_Day 209 of captivity_

_Silence deathly silence is coming from the cell that used to house Naruto. Only a lithe female form lies in their now naked._

"_Just hours ago our mysterious benefactor arrived and put the beast in a genjutsu I couldn't see his bandaged eye but, if was to guess had hidden a sharingan put the demon under his control. His commands were to serve Konoha and help with a project called Red tide. The project seems to be what we will be working on next with the demon. Fortunately the demon has returned to a human form and from appearances a female one most likely due to female hormones we injected into the demon and the organs we implanted. Now it's a matter of time to see if they work if not this Red tide project should keep me busy and hopefully entertained." Mayuri says with an amused smirk._

_Where there was once a little boy named Naruto now lies a little girl who doesn't even have a name._

Back to the present:

Naruko shakes off the Nightmare from a few days ago as the stadium is covered in genjutsu that she easily breaks along with Sakura. Meanwhile, down on the floor of the stadium Gaara is carried away by his brother Kankuro and followed by Temari as their sensei Baki faces off against Genma.

"Sasuke I want you to go after Gaara and deal with him." Genma says to Sasuke

"Hmph" Sasuke says as he takes off after the sand siblings

Meanwhile, in the stands shinobi hidden among the crowd begin to emerge and begin to fight the leaf shinobi.

"Sakura Naruko!" Kakashi calls them

""Yes sensei"" Naruko and Sakura answer

"I want you two to follow and stop Sasuke. I've got a bad feeling." Kakashi says as he performs a summoning and summons a dog.

"Yo Kakashi" the dog says

"Pakkun I want you to follow Sasuke scent and lead the others to him." Kakashi orders

"Fine we better get going." Pakkun says meanwhile, Sakura wakes up Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru who was faking being asleep. Pakkun guides them and Naruko toward Sasuke.

They follow Sasuke's trail but, realize they are being followed by a dozen tracker Ninja so, Shikamaru offers to be a diversion along with Kiba and Choji to give the others a chance to catch up with Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Temari has taken over carrying Gaara while, Kankuro decides to stay behind to delay Sasuke. Sasuke soon catches up with Kankuro who releases his puppet crow. Sasuke uses a fireball jutsu against the crow burning away it's cloak. Sasuke gets in close to the crow and just as it's about to grab him he substitutes with a log tagged with explosives. They detonate blowing it to pieces.

"Shit" Kankuro swears just as Sasuke appears beside him and unleashes the lion combo maneuver on Kankuro knocking him out of the tree. Sasuke quickly resumes his chase of Gaara.

Back at the kage booth the Kazekage has a kunai to Hiruzen's throat.

"Kazekage what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen says with seriousness

"Come now Sarutobi-sensei can't a student drop by to visit his old teacher." the kazekage says

"Orochimaru" Hiruzen says with disgust

"Ah I see you still remember me." Orochimaru says removing his kazekage disguise

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Hiruzen says in a cold voice

"Shall we begin sensei with destruction of the leaf village in hand you can't afford to hold back." Orochimaru says

"We'll see who's holding back when I'm through with you." Hiruzen says as he jumps away and discards his Hokage robes for his shinobi gear. He goes through the hand signs earth release: mud flow river as Orochimaru uses striking shadow snake on Hiruzen who turns out to be an earth clone. Orochimaru attempts to dodge the mud flow river but Hiruzen keeps him in place with roof tile shuriken jutsu. Causing Orochimaru to be swept away by the mud flow as Hiruzen keeps things up with earth release: earth dragon bullet and combined with fire dragon bullet unleashing a wave burning volleys of mud that hit Orochimaru who turns out to be a earth clone.

Hiruzen jumps to the roof of a nearby building to continue to face off against Orochimaru. When they do the four violet flames formation is erected and traps them inside. Orochimaru begins to perform the summoning jutsu for edo tensei. Hiruzen attempts to stop the summoning but, is too late. Out of the two coffins appear the first and second hokages.

"Hiruzen is that really you?" the first says

"You've gotten old Sarutobi?" the second says

"First hokage, Second Hokage it's been many years and you two haven't aged." Hiruzen says sadly

"I see we've been resurrected by Edo tensei." the second hokage says

"Blast it Tobirama this vile jutsu should have never been created." the first hokage says

"Now now Hashirama-sama this jutsu is truly a marvelous piece of work." Orochimaru says

"Who are you?" Tobirama asks

"I am the one who brought both of you back to life in order to crush the leaf village." Orochimaru says

"Hiruzen please stop us don't let him destroy the dream we worked so hard to build." Hashirama says

"Now enough talking I think we should be getting to the action shall we." Orochimaru says placing talismans in the two shinobi causes them to lose their expressions. As they slump forward as they begin to walk into full sprint with Tobirama using water release: Water colliding wave that Hiruzen counters with earth release: earth style wall to block the incoming wave of water but, the wave is turned to go around the earth wall as Hiruzen makes a run for it. Outrunning the wave he comes into confrontation with Hashirama and uses Taijutsu against him planting a paper bomb on the first hokage's shoulder and charges toward Tobirama and manages to get a paper bomb on his thigh he ignites the two paper bombs blowing off portions of each of their bodies at the shoulder and thigh respectively. But, it only slows them down so, Hiruzen uses Fire release: fire dragon flame bullet to roast them to ash but, they still slowly recover. He summons Enma to the field.

"Sarutobi why have you summoned me?" Enma asks

"Simple to crush a snake." Hiruzen replies

"I see you're going to settle the job we should have done 10 years ago." Enma states

"I need you to transform so, we can deal with him now before the First and Second reform themselves." Hiruzen states

"Right" Enma says transforming into a adamantium staff that Hiruzen swings and prepares to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru pulls the sword of kusanagi out of his throat and swings the sword. The two clash evenly blocking strikes until time is up and the two Hokages recover and the first prepares to use his hidden technique: Nativity of a world of trees to cause a forest to grow ensnaring Hiruzen in the roots but, before can be completely ensnared he performs Adamantine prison wall to protect himself after dispelling the jutsu. He faces Orochimaru who decides to have a little chat.

"Sensei you've grown old you can barely keep up with me." Orochimaru says

"We all grow old Orochimaru even you. Though you seem like you haven't aged a day." Hiruzen says suspiciously

"Ah you're curious how about I show you my true face." Orochimaru says as he removes his face to reveal a young woman's face.

"So, you even finished even that abominable jutsu you aren't even human anymore you're a demon." Hiruzen says causing Orochimaru to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Sensei you say the sweetest things the reason I kept my old face is so, you could die by a familiar face." Orochimaru says putting his face back on.

"You truly beyond redemption taking over the bodies of others your subordinates that you are supposed to treasure and cherish to turn them into your playthings is unforgivable." Hiruzen says

"It doesn't matter what you think you will die here and now while, I will live on forever." Orochimaru says as Hashirama activates the bringer of darkness genjutsu.

"There is only one way to end the edo tensei jutsu and stop Orochimaru and that the death demon consuming seal." Hiruzen thinks

"Get ready Orochimaru since I'm about to show you a jutsu you've never seen before." Hiruzen shouts as he goes through hand signs to summon the shinigami. When he finishes he summons 2 shadow clones that manage to grab onto Hashirama and Tobirama as the shinigami puts its hand through Hiruzen's stomach and through the clones into the first and second hokages. He quickly draws out the souls and seals them inside the clones that dispel along with the bringer of darkness technique. He quickly charges Orochimaru with Enma and knocks the Kusanagi and Enma out of their hands and he grabs onto Orochimaru's shoulders and allows the shinigami to put his hand through his stomach again to reach for Orochimaru's soul and begins to pull out his arms.

"What is this Sarutobi! I can't move my arms!" Orochimaru says struggling move his arms

"You should see it soon enough the demon that will drag our souls into its body to fight for all eternity." Hiruzen says

"What is that thing?!" Orochimaru shouts seeing the shinigami for the first time.

"That's the shinigami that has come to reap our souls." Hiruzen says as the shinigami licks its lips along its knife.

"You'll die before I let you finish this jutsu!" Orochimaru lifts his finger tips causing Kusanagi to levitate and fly straight through Hiruzen's chest through his back but, is caught by the handle by Enma who is stopping it from going in deeper.

"Foolish old man why didn't you try to avoid it!" Orochimaru shouts in annoyance

"Because, it no longer matters I'm not letting go of you no matter what!" Hiruzen shouts as he begins to tug on Orochimaru's soul.

"Damn you! Damn you old man hurry up and die!" Orochimaru shouts at him but, Hiruzen holds on, not willing to let go. But, he can't seem to pull away anymore of Orochimaru's soul. So, he activates the seal Naruko left him and shroud of chakra covers him allowing to begin pulling out more of Orochimaru's soul taking his legs in the process before the chakra he gained soon dissipates and momentum in pulling out Orochimaru's soul ceases.

"I see Naruko's gift did come in handy now I'll be taking all your limbs not just your arms." Hiruzen says

"Damn you and that brat when I get my hands on her she'll suffer like she's never known before!" Orochimaru swears as his legs have gone numb as his arms.

"It's a shame that I can't completely take all you with me but, without your limbs you'll never produce a jutsu again!" Hiruzen says sadly

"Don't you dare old man you wouldn't dare!" Orochimaru shouts

"The seal is set now it's time for me to go may I see you in the next life my student." Hiruzen says peacefully as the shinigami cuts clean off the sannin's limbs.

"My limbs feel like they are on fire! This isn't funny old man give me back my limbs! Damn you old man! Curse you! Curse you!" Orochimaru rages as his limbs turn purple from necrosis and they go limp. Just then, Orochimaru's bodyguards come and help carry him away with the Anbu in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Sasuke has caught up to Gaara who is transforming into Shukaku slowly with his right arm transformed. He lunges at Sasuke who kicks away before getting hit by the long reach of Shukaku's arm. Sasuke tries throwing kunai that get buried in the shukaku arm that pull them into itself and launches them back out at Sasuke who dodges them thanks to his active sharingan. Sasuke jumps back and prepares another chidori and charges toward Gaara running through the shukaku arm splitting it in half down the arm. Gaara rises up this time with a tail and whacks Sasuke into a nearby tree where Sasuke is about to get up when his curse mark starts to act up causing him to become paralyzed sitting in the tree.

"Is that all you've got Uchiha you've yet to prove my existence! Make me feel alive!" Gaara shouts as he charges a stunned Sasuke but, before he can reach him he is kicked back by Naruko. Causing to fly back into the trees and settle on a branch.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruko asks even though she knows the answer

"I'm just fine!" Sasuke says hacking up some blood.

"Sakura take Sasuke and go I'll handle Gaara." Naruko says turn to face Sakura that's behind her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok you've been two fights already and you have the same problem with your curse mark." Sakura asks

"I'm sure I'll be fine I've burned up my chakra yet on any high powered Jutsu's yet so, I'm good to go." Naruko says giving the thumbs up

"Ok then, let's go Sasuke" Sakura says as she lifts him up and carries him away from the fight.

"Where are you going Uchiha you've yet to prove my existence!" Gaara shouts swinging his arm launching a wade of Sand toward the backs of Sasuke and Sakura but, the attack interceded by water bullet courtesy of Naruko. She turns towards Gaara and performs the shadow clone technique and launches them toward Gaara how tries to swipe them away but, they all explode sending Gaara flying towards the ground. Where Naruko is waiting for him by placing a scroll down that has the kanji for water and stepping on it triggering a deluge of water to shoot out drowning the area in water right up to Gaara's knee's. When it's done Naruko stands on the water and begins hand signs as Gaara charges her she performs water release: water fang bullet sending tendrils of water at Gaara drilling into him. Gaara soon transforms further having his face and other arm taking on the appearance of Shukaku.

"Mother will have your blood and you will prove my existence." Gaara yells charging yet again this time Naruko produces water clones that attack Gaara soaking him and wearing him down while, Naruko performs the water dragon bullet that swallows up Gaara and slamming him through a nearby tree.

"I won't lose. I can't lose to somebody like you!" Gaara screams and in a poof of smoke becomes gigantic taking on the form of shukaku. Naruko performs the summoning jutsu.

"Hey boss I need some help with this opponent!" Naruko shouts causing Gamabunta to look at Shukaku.

"Brat you picked a seriously bad opponent that's shukaku or I should say his Jinchuriki." Gamabunta says with a look of annoyance

"Like I had much choice he was going to wreck the village if I don't stop him now!" Naruko says with equal annoyance.

"Very well I admire your commitment to the place so, I'll help you." Gamabunta says

"Sleeping possum jutsu." Gaara says going to sleep

"**HA HA HA HA I'm finally free now that I am i'm going to crush you!" **Shukaku says

"Kid we're in trouble the brat let Shukaku take over this is going to be tough!" Gamabunta says

"**Come on give me your best shot!"** Shukaku says

"Hold on kid!" Gamabunta says as he pulls a tanto and hops toward Shukaku and cuts its arm off, but loses grip on the tanto causing it to fly away.

"**Oi you bastard you're gonna pay for that!"** Shukaku shouts then fires a drilling air bullet that Gamabunta dodges and counters with liquid bullet colliding with one of Shukaku's drilling air bullets.

"This is getting us nowhere we've got to wake up the jinchuriki but, to do that we need to get close and pin Shukaku down but, I don't have any fangs or claws so, kid you gotta perform a combined transformation for the both of us." Gamabunta says

"Fangs and claws got it! Combine transformation jutsu!" Naruko shouts having them take the form of the kyuubi. As they charge they dodge a couple of drilling air bullets. They soon grab a hold of Shukaku and Naruko dispels the transformation to give a punch to Gaara's face waking him up.

"**No I just got here no!"**Shukaku cries out as his presence rescedes. Gaara glares at Naruko who prepares to hit him again when the sand around Shukaku's body tries to envelope her so, she channels Kyuubi's chakra and blows the sand away and throws another punch straight to his face causing him to lose focus and lose the control of the body of Shukaku and crumbles into sand. They land on tree branches opposite of each other both out of breath jump towards each aiming for each other's faces with Naruko's longer reach she hits Gaara first sending him plummeting to the ground as Gamabunta dispels. Naruko lands on the ground holding her side and begins to walk toward Gaara.

"What do you want? Stay away from me!" Gaara says fearfully

"It's painful the loneliness isn't it? To have no meaning to your life is painful, so you seek it by inflicting pain on others." Naruko says sympathetically

"But, that pain can be driven away by friends they are what gives life meaning so, that's why I'll protect them even if I have to kill you." Naruko says coldly

"Friends give you purpose." Gaara asks

"Yes Gaara and so, too you can have friends such as your siblings they care for you Gaara and through them they can give your life true meaning." Naruko says

"He is right Gaara we can be your friends if you want us to be." Temari says Tearfully as Kankuro arrives

"They aren't the only ones I want to be your friend too Gaara my name is Naruko Namikaze pleased to meet ya" Naruko says squatting down towards Gaara hand outstretched. Gaara looks at it for a moment but then takes it and sits up to shake it.

"Come Gaara we better go!" Temari says lifting up Gaara and helps carry him away.

Lost in thought he says something to his siblings they never thought he would say" Temari Kankuro I'm Sorry." It stunned the siblings but, caused Temari to cry in happiness.

Meanwhile, with Naruko she is sitting down by a tree waiting for someone to find her since she is so tired and just wants to sleep. It wouldn't be until awhile, later that her team plus Kakashi come to retrieve her by then she was sleeping peacefully under the tree unaware of the tragedy that has befallen the village.


	18. Chapter 17 Sannin showdown

Chapter 17: Sannin showdown

_Flashback:_

_Day of 233 captivity_

_A female groan sounds off from the cell of the kyuubi jinchuuriki. The reason being the paralytics running through her veins as she is bound to a surgical table and are examining her organs including reproductive organs. She is being tested for everything concerning female anatomy and genetically as well._

"_We can confirm that the demon is now ovulating thanks to the new organs and hormones and test come back positive for being female we will keep giving female stimulants until it's felt to be no longer necessary we will also, proceed again with removal of fangs and claws to limit danger and continue to test pain tolerance in this new form it should be expected to be several more times sensitive to stimulation of pain or otherwise. To please our benefactor we will begin injecting the HC cells (the first hokage cells for short) into various organs to see how well they either corrupt or are incorporated into the demons cells we expect to see result within several weeks." Mayuri says proudly of his accomplishment in gender alteration._

_This is the beginning of Naruko and her fate._

Back to the present:

The sand sound invasion was repelled quickly thanks well timed placement and planning of forces thanks to Shikaku nara the chief strategist it only worked out so, well because, of the information Temari provided Naruko unfortunately it didn't prevent the death of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The funeral was a largely attended one for the hokage and those that lost their lives.

"Jiji!" Konohamaru says weeping

"Why did you have to die jiji!" Konohamaru asks

"He died protecting the people and things that he loved so, they in turn could live and protect what is precious to them." Naruko says

"Huh?" Konohamaru says

"She means we're alive now because of the hokage efforts meaning it's our turn to put our lives on the line." Iruka explains

"Konohamaru it's a cycle that goes on forever the will of fire." Naruko says

"I guess I understand." Konohamaru says

"Where do we go from here is the question?" Naruko says

"Wherever we go we will need a new hokage to lead us." Iruka says

"I have an idea who that might be." Naruko says

Koharu utatane and Homura mitokado, the two senior advisors of Konoha arrive to meet with the one they feel is the best pick for Hokage.

"Sorry but, I'm not interested in the position." Jiraiya says before they could ask

"But, Jiraiya we need you now more than ever." Koharu says

"It doesn't change the fact that it doesn't suit me." Jiraiya says calmly

"If you can't take up the position then, who can?" Homura says

"I have someone in my mind my other teammate will suffice." Jiraiya says with seriousness

"You mean Tsunade you can't be serious!" Koharu says

"I'm deadly serious. She has the heritage and prestige to go with the title." Jiraiya says analytically

"We can't even get her to return to the village. How do you expect us to get her to become hokage?" Homura asks

"Leave that to me I'll bring her , I may need a little help could I bring along someone who has caught my eye." Jiraiya says with a smile

Naruko was shaking from the nightmare she had in the forest when she heard a doorbell ring at her apartment curious she opened the door to find Jiraiya.

"Good morning Jiraiya sensei." Naruko says and invites him in

"Morning to you too Naruko" Jiraiya says sitting at the kitchen table

"What's the occasion shouldn't you be getting ready to become hokage?" Naruko asks starting to drink some water.

"I turned down the position especially since there is another who I plan to take the title." Jiraiya says with a shrug as Naruko does a spit take.

"If not you then who! Wait let me guess it's the other Sannin Tsunade." Naruko says after some thought

"Right on the money more to the point I want you to come with me." Jiraiya says with seriousness

"Yeah sure but, why me?" Naruko says

"Well you remind me of a student I once had that had an amazing talent like you." Jiraiya says with some thought.

"So, I remind you Minato Namikaze." Naruko says surprised

"Bingo got it in one." Jiraiya says with a grin

"So, what do we have in common?" Naruko asks

"Kind, loyal, hard working, genius in fuinjutsu, and a keen intellect." Jiraiya says naming a few of the top of his head.

"Wow really" Naruko says blushing while, rubbing her head

"Yep now we best get going it might take a while, to find her." Jiraiya says

"Fine just let me tell Karin and we can get going." Naruko says running into another room and telling her roommate she was going out on a mission. Jiraiya and Naruko soon leave the apartment and head out of the village.

Meanwhile, a pair of s-class shinobi have infiltrated the village in order to look for someone. But, they are soon spotted and followed Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"It's been awhile, Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi says

"Yes it has been Kakashi." Itachi replies

"So, who is your friend Itachi?" Asuma asks

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki." the blue skinned man says

"Kisame! As in one legendary seven swordsmen of the mist!" Kurenai replies

"The very same, Now if you don't mind we are looking for someone." Kisame says

"Neither of you aren't going anywhere especially Itachi for what you did to the Village." Kurenai responds

"I see there is no use in talking." itachi says as he pulls out some shuriken causing Kakashi to jump onto a river realizing his mistake goes through hand signs to perform water release: water formation wall to counter Itachi's water fang bullet. Kurenai, tries to put Itachi in a genjutsu but he casts it back onto her causing her to bite her lip to get out of it. Meanwhile, Asuma is fighting off Kisame using his chakra knives as Kisame performs water dragon bullet. It is countered by Kakashi's water dragon bullet. Kakashi looks back at Itachi and notices the eyes start to change.

"Kurenai Asuma close your eyes quick!" Kakashi says

But, it's too late for Kakashi as he is trapped in Tsukuyomi genjutsu.

"I have complete control of time and space in this world." Itachi says to a crucified Kakashi

"Now I'm going to ask you a question. Who is kyuubi's jinchuuriki?" Itachi asks pulling out a sword and stabbing him in the side.

"Who is kyuubi's jinchuuriki? Itachi asks again and stabs again in a different place. This process goes for 3 days. By the end of it Itachi has his answer. Back in the real world only a second has passed. Kurenai and Asuma get nervous hearing the deep panting of Kakashi.

"What's wrong? What happened Kakashi?!" Asuma asks

"They're here for the kyuubi they're after Naruko!" Kakashi says before he collapses passing out

"Kakashi!" Kurenai shouts worriedly suddenly Guy emerges and picks Kakashi up

"It's alright now you can open your eyes just look at their feet you can tell what they're about to do by looking at them." Guy says causing the two to open their eyes

"You make it sound so, easy." Kurenai says

"But, I guess we have to try." Asuma says

"Now things look like they're getting interesting." Kisame says lifting his sword.

"Don't bother Kisame we didn't come here to fight the entire village we got the information we need that should be enough let's retreat." Itachi says calmly

"Tch fine" Kisame says as both disappear with a body flicker.

The Jonin take Kakashi to the hospital and then head to the jonin station to discuss what to do.

Meanwhile, with Jiraiya and Naruko in a small town looking for information on Tsunade while, Naruko decides to go gamble and she strikes gold with her luck she wins every game of chance that was to be had. Before heading back to the hotel to meet with Jiraiya he is busy at saloon. Naruko decides to work on her sealing jutsu while waiting for Jiraiya. On the way to the hotel Jiraiya is confronted by a girl who shows interest in him and he decides to follow her. Meanwhile, the two s-rank nin arrive at Naruko's hotel room and knock.

"Are you Naruko Namikaze?" Itachi asks

"Yes what's it to ya." Naruko says smiling

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Itachi says showing his sharingan

"An Uchiha I thought them all dead except for Sasuke" Naruko says mentally

"Sorry but, I'm afraid I'll have to decline" Naruko says calmly

"Itachi let me cut the brats legs off and take her with us." Kisame says

"Not a very good way to treat a lady fish face." Naruko says icily as she creates some shadow clones that charge toward Itachi and Kisame before the two can dispel the clones they explode sending flying toward the other end of the hall while, the wall to the outside was blown open. Naruko gets into a position to fight when the roar of someone scream "Itachi" reaches their ears. The three of them turn toward the sound of Sasuke at the other end of the hall.

"You! I've finally found you! Itachi!" Sasuke shouts

"I've lived for this day with hatred in my heart so, that one day I could kill you." Sasuke says with coldness

"So, Itachi is the one he wanted to kill huh." Naruko says mentally

"All of my anger, all of my hate I will unleash now unto you!" Sasuke shouts powering up a chidori and charges toward Itachi tearing a trail of debris through the wall until he comes into contact with Itachi who deflects the attack out toward the way facing the street then, bends Sasuke's wrist and kicks him in the chest and then back fisted him toward the end of the hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouts ready to intervene but, Kisame steps in the way blocking her off from Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke is pinned to the wall and Itachi says "You know what your problem is you don't have enough hate and you never will." before casting Tsukuyomi on Sasuke, causing him to scream out. Meanwhile, Kisame is about to swing his sword down on Naruko when suddenly a toad poofs with armored arm guards blocking the attack for Naruko. Jiraiya appears and uses Toad mouth bind on the hall with Sasuke being sucked into the wall while, Kisame and Itachi make their escape by using Amaterasu on the wall creating an opening for them to slip through out of the hotel. Jiraiya seals the flames with fire sealing method and ends the toad mouth bind jutsu releasing Sasuke from the wall. Just then Guy arrives to retrieve Sasuke and takes him back to konoha for medical treatment. With that Jiraiya and Naruko leave the town and head to the next one.

While, in the next town Jiraiya plans to teach Naruko the rasengan so, buys water balloons for Naruko who takes to learning the rasengan with eagerness to make 200 clones and begins to practice the first step rotation. It takes Naruko most of the day and a lot of water balloons but, she gets the first step down. The next step being power using rubber balls she creates 200 clones again and begins to train it takes her two days before she finally gets it down and begins the final step containment which, she uses 200 clones again. At a gambling house Jiraiya gets wind of where Tsunade is at Tanzaku town. They arrive there to find the famous castle destroyed and no sign of Tsunade so, they hit the bars until they find her drink sake. Waltzing acting surprised at running into her Jiraiya starts to talk.

"Tsunade fancy meeting you here!" Jiraiya says sounding surprised

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?!" Tsunade says

"Just site seeing what about you?" Jiraiya says innocently

"I came for the casino and I struck it rich." Tsunade says with a grimace

"Bad luck still follows you around I see." Jiraiya says

"What is it you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade says knowing when Jiraiya wanted something

"Have you heard what happened to the third hokage." Jiraiya asks

"Yes Orochimaru told me personally." Tsunade says sadly

"Orochimaru you've seen him when?!" Jiraiya asked seriously

"Just yesterday." Tsunade says nonchalantly

"I see" Jiraiya says

"What was his condition?" Naruko asks

"Excuse me?" Tsunade says surprised

"How was he looking paler then, normal did his limbs look aright." Naruko asks probing

"He looked in bad shape. Why did you ask?" Tsunade says keeping the truth to a minimum

"Because, Jiji had the dead demon consuming seal on his body which, means if he used it against Orochimaru then, he would be in a bad way such as necrosis." Naruko says

"That's quite the assumption." Tsunade says

"In fact any damage done by the Shinigami would require genius in the medical field to heal it such as you I'm surprised he didn't come to ask you to fix his injuries." Naruko says causing Tsunade to stiffen not that anyone but, Shizune noticed.

"Well when he came he didn't bring up the topic." Tsunade says flippantly

"Anyways we're getting off track Jiraiya wanted to ask Tsunade-sama something isn't that right." Shizune says

"Of course what do you want to ask of me." Tsunade asks

"The village elders have decided to make you the next hokage." Jiraiya says

"Hah and you think I'll take the job are you out of your mind Jiraiya that position is for fools look what happened to all the previous Hokage they died young you should know you trained the 4th." Tsunade says with contempt

"The only fool I see here is you!" Naruko says heatedly

"What did you say brat?" Tsunade says her temper rising

"I called you a fool where is the sannin of legend that helped the sick in need and held a dear love for the village her grandfather and granduncle died for because, all I see a drunk has been in front of me." Naruko says frustratingly

"That's it let's take this outside!" Tsunade says getting out of her seat and heading outside soon followed by Naruko.

"Lady Tsunade please wait!" Shizune says as Jiraiya and her follow Naruko out the door. They see Naruko and Tsunade at opposite ends of the street.

"Alright brat how about we make a wager." Tsunade says

"I'm listening" Naruko says curious to what she would offer

"I win you hand over all the money you have on you" Tsunade says smirking

"And if I win you'll return to konoha." Naruko states

"All I will need to win is a single finger." Tsunade boasts

"Fine have it your way." Naruko says

Tsunade waits for Naruko to make the first move but, does shock her so, When Naruko shouts out " Wood release: strong spear tree" launching a pair of entwined roots at Tsunade who dodges to her right getting over her shock just as Naruko uses wood release: Threaded tree causing twin to spiral up lift Tsunade into the air Just as she lands she looks up and sees a semi formed rasengan barreling towards her thinking fast she punches the ground using her fist causing a rock wall to shoot up blocking the attack.

"You lose Tsunade" Naruko says smiling

Tsunade realizes she's lost but, wants answers about Naruko's wood release.

"Ok brat you got me but, I demand to know how you got wood release." Tsunade says firmly

"The answer to that is for Hokage's eyes only and only the head of the T and I Department." Naruko says with a tone of finality.

"As for you Jiraiya where do you get off teaching a child such a jutsu as that!" Tsunade says

"She reminds me of my former student so, it felt right she had it." Jiraiya says with a shrug

"I see she hasn't fully mastered it and I bet that she never will." Tsunade says

"What's the wager?" Naruko says

"Not only will I agree to become Hokage I will throw this necklace in." Tsunade says pointing to her necklace.

"And if I lose?" Naruko asks

"You never bother me again with being hokage." Tsunade says

"Don't worry I'll have the rasengan mastered within a week." Naruko says

"We'll see about that." Tsunade says

"Well I better get started then." Naruko says as she is about to take off

"Wait before you go why did you get hot and bothered by the hokage." Tsunade asks

"Because, the 4th saved my life by sealing the kyuubi and the third gave me a family and a home. To be like them is my dream." Naruko says before taking off into the woods to train. Where she creates 200 clones and gets to work on the rasengan.

"Tell me Jiraiya I thought the kyuubi was sealed inside the son of Minato and kushina why would Naruko have it?" Tsunade asks Jiraiya

At the question Jiraiya's eyes becoming colder than ice as he says "yes it was when Naruto was alive he housed the Kyuubi until the villagers got ahold of him they-they burned him at the stake for 4 hours and when he didn't die they bombed the hospital room he was staying so, when the kyuubi made a resurgence in konoha two years later it was sealed inside Naruko. Who took the 4th's surname."

"How old was the boy when they burned him alive?" Shizune in horror of what her village had done.

"It was on his 8th birthday." Jiraiya said mournfully

"I see and you want me to go back to lead such savages" Tsunade says heatedly

"I keep doing what I do for the village for the sake of the children like Naruko who need guidance that you could provide including having a medic on each squad something you proposed long ago." Jiraiya says calmly

Tsunade downs a drink of sake before she hits the hay. The next day Shizune goes to Naruko to explain about the necklace and Tsunade's connection to it. Naruko claims she doesn't believe in curses and heads out to train along with 200 clones. The day after that Naruko finishes her training the rasengan and decides to try to train in something else. Uzumaki hiden techniques is something she has been studying and decides to give them a try. On the day of the bet Shizune comes to Naruko's room to say that Tsunade is missing. Shizune is about to take off when Jiraiya arrives having been slipped a mickey by Tsunade. Shizune, Naruko, and Jiraiya follow Tonton the pig following Tsunade's scent to the ruins of the castle where they find fresh impact craters courtesy of follow the trail of devastation to the battlefield that has Orochimaru's henchmen towering over Tsunade his hand coated in blood. While, Tsunade is shivering on ground unable to move.

"Get away from her you bastards!" Naruko shouts as she headlong into kabuto kicking him away. While, Tsunade is tended to by Shizune that gently cleans the blood off of her.

"Well, Well if it isn't my old teammate Jiraiya and Naurko it's been too long." Orochimaru says with a pained smirk

"Not long enough I see Tsunade turned down your offer." Jiraiya says with seriousness as Kabuto jumps back toward Orochimaru's side.

"So Kabuto I see you were a spy for that snake all along I knew something was off about you and your ninja info cards." Naruko says

"Well I guess I was able to pull one over on you it happens to the best of them so, don't get too discouraged." Kabuto says with a grin.

"Kabuto how about we offer them some playthings while I settle my business with my old teammates." Orochmaru says holding out his arm tattoo

"Of course lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says smearing blood along the tattoo summoning two giant snakes.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm here!" Jiraiya says placing his hands on the ground and performing the earth release: swamp of the underworld to sink the two snakes but, due to being drugged he only managed to partially submerge them.

"Hmm it seems Jiraiya isn't at his best today I'll handle him while, you deal with Shizune and Naruko." Orochimaru says with a grin

"That will be fine lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says as he jumps down from the snakes head and charges toward Shizune with chakra scalpels. Naruko intercedes by using wood release: strong spear tree that Kabuto dodges but, is pushed back by wood release: Great Tree world method generating a giant tree. Kabuto creates several earth clones to go around the tree while the real Kabuto uses hiding like a mole technique. He uses it to sneak up on shizune and severs her tendons in her legs with a chakra scalpel then pulls her underground with double suicide decapitation Jutsu. He rises from the ground and goes toward Tsunade and kicks the woman who is still shivering and afraid of blood. Just when he is about to kick her again chakra chains shot out of the ground and force him back looking he finds Naruko her palms on the ground next to the freed Shizune and sending chains into the ground. He makes another attempt at Naruko charging ahead with a chakra scalpel but, she dodges as she makes her way to Tsunade to get between her and Kabuto. Pulling a kunai he charges her and as he dodges the adamantine attacking chains and reaches Naruko knowing she doesn't have any effective close range jutsu.

"You think you're so, special Naruko with your wood release and chains but, if there's one thing your preliminary fight showed me was that you suck at close range combat and that will be your undoing!" Kabuto shouts taking a swipe with his kunai at Naruko who catches it with her hand and grips it tightly as pull back her other arm and forms the rasengan in hand and pushes it into Kabuto's stomach sending him flying into a boulder and denting it.

"Tsunade baa-chan it looks like I win the bet." Naruko says turning to the stunned Tsunade before coughing up blood and collapsing back next to Tsunade.

"Naruko!" Tsunade shouts as she crawls to the downed girl and notices that Naruko is having a hard time breathing. Tsunade form a chakra scalpel with a shaking hand and cut away Naruko's shirt and presses her hand to Naruko's chest getting a feeling of what's wrong.

"There's nothing you can do for her I've severed a main artery and the connection to the fox so, she won't be getting any help from it." A downed Kabuto says trying to heal his own massive injuries.

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouts out

"Don't die please don't die!" Tsunade cries out mentally as her hand gently glows over Naruko's heart.

"Baa-chan don't forget our bet." Naruko says tiredly thumbing the necklace hanging over her face.

"Of course you're right how silly of me to forget." Tsunade says tearfully relieved that Naruko was going to be ok. As she cradle's Naruko's head to her chest she takes off her necklace and places it around Naruko's neck.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are trading blows. He notices that Naruko performed the rasengan to take down Kabuto.

"That child is going to grow up to be someone quite dangerous I must act now before she gets any stronger." Orochimaru thinks as Orochimaru dives from the snakes head followed by Jiraiya but, Orochimaru grabs Jiraiya with his elongated tongue and sends Jiraiya crashing into the ground. As Orochimaru lands he regurgitates his sword from his mouth and lunges at Naruko but Tsunade gets in front and takes the blade through the chest.

"Tsunade do you really intend to die protecting that brat? What value could she possibly have towards you!" Orochimaru says pulling the blade out of Tsunade.

"I've made up my mind to gamble my life and everything on this child! So, don't be surprised the lengths I will go to protect her!" Tsunade shouts

"And what pray tell can you possibly do in your condition?" Orochimaru smirks as Tsunade gets up and uses the yin seal: release to perform Creation Rebirth to multiply her cell to initiate healing.

"A new jutsu tell me what does it do?" Orochimaru says curious

"I've been constantly sealing chakra into my forehead as a seal all these years when I activate it causes cell division to speed up causing regeneration." Tsunade says as she causes chakra to build up in her fist and punches Orochimaru away. Orochimaru lands by Kabuto.

"Kabuto I need you quickly!" Orochimaru says as Kabuto gets up and heads toward Orochimaru swiping blood on his Tattoo to Summon Manda. Tsunade summons Katsuyu and Jiraiya summons Gamabunta.

"After this there will be one less sannin in the world." Tsunade announces as she has a miniature katsuyu carries Naruko toward Shizune.

"Well well what do we have here and just when my wife was getting on me about needing a snake skin wallet." Gamabunta says

"Why have you summoned me Orochimaru? This had better be good." Manda says

"Come now Manda don't be like that I need you to help with my acquaintances I'll gladly offer a 100 sacrifices for you." Orochimaru says calmly

"Very well then, I've been hankering for some toad anyways." Manda says as Gamabunta gets out his tanto and takes a swipe at Manda but, Manda ducks and lunges toward mouth open toward Gamabunta knocking his sword away as Gamabunta jumps back as he and Jiraiya fire a toad oil flame bullet toward Manda who sheds his skin and dives under the ground and pops up beneath Gamabunta as he jumps away and lands while, manda ties his tail around Katsuyu who breaks down into multiple ones as Tsunade grabs Gamabunta sword and impales Manda through the snout into the ground before she jumps on Manda toward Orochimaru and begins to wail on him when he extends his tongue around Tsunade and tries to choke her. She untangles the tongue and begins to swing him around until he flies straight toward her where she releases all her strength into her fists, sending him flying into the hilt of Gamabunta's blade. Orochimaru gets up slowly revealing his damaged face and the true one beneath it.

"I thought something felt off while we were fighting and now I know why that isn't even his own body!" Jiraiya and Tsunade think at the same time

"This isn't over Tsunade there are other ways I can restore myself and you will learn on that day what it means to fight an immortal." Orochimaru says as he and Kabuto vanish into a puff of smoke.

With the situation in hand Gamabunta and Katsuyu dispel along with Manda. As Shizune, Naruko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade return to town to rest. The next day they hit the road to Konoha while, Naruko talked about medical knowledge with Shizune on the way they stop and make a detour at a hot spring with mixed bathing to which, Jiraiya naturally agreed. As Jiraiya enjoyed the hot springs and Tsunade hung out with a local gangster named Jirocho the necklace that Tsunade gave Naruko is stolen by the Akagi gang. When Naruko meets the perpetrators they apologize not realizing that Tsunade had given it away since, they just wanted the money that Tsunade owed them. Naruko agrees to help them by pretending to be taken hostage. Shizune as Tsunade goes to meet and tries to get out of paying causing the akagi gang and Naruko to chase Tsunade through the town until they realize who they are chasing is really Shizune who admits that Tsunade doesn't have the money so, they all go to the real Tsunade who is with Jirocho who reveals the debt had been paid off long ago so, the akagi members could finally return home. With the matter settled they all return to hitting the road toward konoha.


	19. Chapter 18 land of snow

Chapter 18: Land of snow

_Flashback:_

_Day 265 of captivity_

"_Ooohhhhh" The female jinchuuriki said as she is covered head to toe in roots that are growing out of body looking as if someone planted a tree inside her attempting to come out. Even though her internal organs are wrapped up in roots and her stomach bloated from the root system and having roots growing through her limbs just beneath her skin causing bulging of the skin that look like dark veins to which, even smaller roots are growing out of her skin and sticking out firmly._

"_Despite the procedure normally being fatal to most humans the demon is resilient as always and refuses to die we've taken samples of the organs and they are fully intact and seem to be taking on a new genetic profile I expect in the coming weeks the wood release will be fully integrate with the demon and the roots will wither away. If that is the case we can move onto using a more untested less lethal vaccine known as the SC vaccine to try and incorporate it into the demon as per usual we need to defang and declaw the demon again due to the regeneration rate that is still miraculous." Mayuri says with excitement._

_Nightmare scenario is being played out in the name of science._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes off a nightmare she had on the road as they return to konoha quickly where Tsunade goes to the Hospital where she tends to the patients. First she tends to Kakashi much to the relief of Hanare and then she tends to Sasuke. Next she visits Hinata and heals her heart and organ damage. Then she visits Ino and treats her mental trauma much to the gratefulness of Inochi and Kiku Ino's parents. She finally gets around to Rock Lee but, she has grim news.

"No one would blame you for giving up on being a shinobi" Tsunade says explaining the damage to his spine.

"I could treat you but, would only give you a 50-50 chance of succeeding and if it fails you will die." Tsunade says to Lee who becomes distraught.

"I will give you some time to think it over." Tsunade says leaving Lee along with Guy who comforts him.

The next day a crowd gathers to announce Tsunade as the next Hokage to the celebration of the village. As things return to normal in the village from the invasion. For starters there was a mission to acquire new ninja tools that Tenten, Neji, and Naruko went on. On the way Naruko asks about Lee.

"How is Lee doing?" Naruko asks

"How is doing about as well as can be expected." Tenten says sadly

"I see" Naruko says

"Let's try to remain focused on this d-rank mission so that we can visit Lee sooner." Neji suggests

"Right it shouldn't take that long to acquire a 1000 Kunai and 1000 shuriken" Teten says carrying a large scroll on her back.

"You seem to be excited to get ninja tools Tenten." Naruko says

"Yes I'm excited to see what they at the research facility have come up with." Tenten says dreamily

At the research facility they meet Iou and Shoseki who make the ninja tools that are necessary while, Tenten looks around at the new equipment but, none catches her attention from being either too dangerous or completely useless. They are about to leave when two thieves Gameru and Kusune who use the two new ninja tools that they got their hands on the Dako and Tsuru-kame. But, Tenten defeats them with a new creation Jidanda. Naruko captures the thieves and takes them to a secure location. With the mission complete the team returns to konoha where Naruko along with the rest of team 7 get a d-rank mission to complete a paw print collection for Sasuke. They infiltrate the infiltrate the fortress of the Nekomata and capture his paw print finishing the collection for Sasuke. Naruko then, meets Sakura and Ino at the hospital along with Karin. They take a mission to gather medical herbs for Guy to help Lee for a D-rank mission. On the way to Mount Jokofu they take a rest for the night and talk about Lee.

"Have you noticed how strange Lee has been acting?" Sakura says

"How so, when I see him in therapy he seems to be energetic." Ino says

"I think what Sakura is saying is he is not acting fully energetic like usual." Naruko says sadly

"I think he is just having doubts about the Surgery." Karin suggests

"Yeah that would make anyone lose some of their steam." Ino says

"I know Lee will be alright he'll bounce back like he always does." Naruko says

"How can you be so, sure he could actually die if he goes through with this surgery." Karin says

" In fact it wouldn't surprise me if Lee doesn't make a complete recovery. He has been missing some of his therapy sessions." Ino says

"Don't worry Baa-chan is going to make Lee well again just wait and see." Naruko says confidently

"You really shouldn't give Lee false hope especially with no guarantees." Ino says

"I know you want to cheer him up but, it could have the opposite effect." Karin says

"Lee isn't a softie he's a guy that never gives up that's his ninja way" Naruko says

"I can't imagine what he is going through, he is doing everything in his power to overcome it. I believe in him." Sakura says

"Your right Naruko I shouldn't doubt you or Lee." Ino says

"So, Girls with the depressing talk finished how are things going with the three of you." Naruko asks

"I'm currently taking advanced classes while Karin is quickly catching up finishing the basics." Sakura says

"I'm studying under my dad about the mind and knowledge on how to read and infiltrate it." Ino says

"You should try to become a medic just like Sakura and Karin so, your team has one besides a little medical knowledge that can go a long way." Naruko says

"Yeah you should Ino become a medic it will be good for you." Sakura seconds Naruko's idea

"Yeah I agree it has done wonders for me." Karin states

"You guys I don't know if I'm cut out to be a medic it seems to me to be a lot of hard work." Ino says

"True, but it can save someone's life someday and besides it seems like you're already working hard with your father." Naruko says

"Alright I'll think about it while, on the mission ok." Ino says

"That's a good girl now I think it's time I award all three of you for working so hard." Naruko says with a look of lust. The girl's are confused until Naruko creates two shadow clones and the three give each of the girls a deep french kiss. The embarrassed about doing it in front of each other try to pull back but, get sucked deeper into the kiss. The two shadow clones and Naruko soon start playing with the girls breasts. Causing the girls to moan into the kisses the three Naruko's soon undress the three Kunoichi until they're naked. The girls grow self conscious about having sex around each other but, that changes when the three Naruko's start pleasing their mounds. The girls cum in unison falling to their backs to catch their breaths as the three Naruko's have their mounds placed against the girls and begin scissoring them causing the girls to moan and groan out as they take each others hands. As they cum together the girls squirt their climaxes. Causing the two shadow clones to disperse a the real Naruko begins to start lapping up the juices of Karin, Sakura soon starts to lap up the juices of Naruko, while Ino starts lapping up the juices of Sakura, and Karin starts to lap up the juices of Sakura. This causes the four to form a daisy chain as they eat out the others cunts and they continue for some time until they all climax together and lap up the juices. They quickly grow exhausted and are about to fall asleep when Naruko gets up.

"Oh girls i'm not finished with you yet" and performs the gender reversal jutsu along with the shadow clone jutsu. This causes the girls to stiffen as the three foot long dicks come toward them as they are too tired to move the three Naruko's line up and thrust into the three kunoichi causing them to shudder in another orgasm. The three Naruko's keep pistoning in and out until the foot long penises are fully inside each of the girls reaching into their uteruses and forming a bump on their bellies. They climax when their uteruses are breached and continue to have mini orgasms for the next hour as they bottom out inside them. Until Naruko reaches her limit and dispels the two clones and quickly pulls out of Karin.

"Girls I'm about to cum bring your faces forward for a real treat." Naruko says as the girls dash forward to lick the cock as it erupts Naruko shots it first into karin's mouth, then Sakura's, and then Ino's as they swish the cum around in their mouths they find it to be a bit salty but, ultimately tasty and the three swallow in unison. The three have a mini orgasm from swallowing the seed.

"Good girls it time to get some sleep we have a mountain to climb tomorrow." Naruko says ending the gender reversal jutsu. As the girls tuck in Naruko releases her smoke to all three and issues orders to all three the first being Ino.

"Ino you will want to become a medic nin and work just as hard as Sakura and Karin. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Ino moans

"Good now drink up" Naruko says presenting a tit to Ino as she sucksles and finishes she goes to sleep.

"Now girls it's time you had some too" Naruko says to Karin and Sakura who latch onto a breast and begin to suck them dry causing Naruko to have a mini orgasm. Once they're done they lay back down and go to sleep.

"Sleep well girls." Naruko says

The next morning the four girls feel refreshed and head to the forest on mount Jokufu where they locate the plant they need the Jokufu flower. But, when they start pulling the plants out of the ground manifestations of the girls minds quickly form from the pollen taking the shape of Gaara. The Fake Gaara attacks them but, Naruko defeats it with a rasengan. The researcher of the flower Furofuki warns them that pulling the flower causes pollen to take the form of enemies in their minds. She gives them the flowers needed for the mission and wishes them well as they head back to the village to give the flowers to Guy who makes them into medicine balls for Lee to eat.

While, they were away Tsunade did some research to improve Lee's chance of survival up to 58 percent so, with the surgery being prepared Naruko decided that she and the team would take a c-rank mission to guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze who is a cold woman that dismisses her fans. She refuses to go to the land of snow and drinks herself into a stupor at the local bar. Naruko carries her to the boat that sets sail for the land of snow. On the way there the ship passes a glacier that the director wants to shoot some action scenes on but, the filming is interrupted by three snow-nin who recognize Yuki as Koyuki Kazahana and they demand she hand over the hexagonal crystal. Sakura and Sasuke fight the snow-nin known as Fubuki Kakuyoku who tries to freeze Sasuke in an ice prison but, he melts it with a fireball jutsu. Meanwhile, Naruko is fighting Mizore Fuyukuma another snow-nin and attacks with Adamantine attacking chains but, are deflected of a barrier by the chakra armor he wears. So, Naruko dashes forward and attacks with gentle fist. The attacks are effective but, Mizore uses his mechanical arm to punch her away. Meanwhile, Kakashi is fighting Nadare Roga the last snow-nin who uses the one horned whale jutsu that kakashi copies sending the glacier off kilter. Everyone had made it on board where the Sandayu confesses that Koyuki is the heir to the daimyo position and the rebels are waiting for her return. Kakashi explains his involvement in the matter that happened 10 years ago when he was sent to rescue the princess from her uncles evil clutches.

When they arrive they are attacked by train car that slaughters the rebels but, Sasuke causes an avalanche that derails the train but, Koyuki and Naruko are captured by blimp and taken to the castle with Naruko having a chakra suppression device placed on her and thrown into the dungeon along with Koyuki. Koyuki is released and taken to Doto where he demands the necklace from Koyuki only to realize Kakashi has it. Meanwhile, Naruko breaks free from the dungeon to meet up with the others and Koyuki who asks for the hexagonal crystal back. Kakashi gives it to her and Koyuki makes her way back to Doto who takes the hexagonal crystal from her but, she stabs Doto in the side claiming that she faked siding with him in order to get close and kill him. She pushes them both off the high throne to crash into the ground but, both of them survive the fall as Doto reveals his own chakra armor with wings, he grabs Koyuki and takes off into the air toward the rainbow glacier. The team follows but, are held up by the three snow-nin. Sakura fights Mizore while Sasuke fights Fubuki, Sakura and Sasuke coordinate their movements so, Mizore and Fubuki collide overloading their chakra armors killing them. Meanwhile, Kakashi faces Nadare who attacks with wolf fang avalanche jutsu that Kakashi counters with lightning cutter. Nadare and Kakashi fight falling from cliff face and Kakashi gets Nadare in suplex that kills him upon impact. As for Naruko she catches up to Doto at the Rainbow Glacier that reveals the treasure of the Kazahana is a heat generator. Doto is enraged and confronts Naruko with ice release: dragon blizzard sending Naruko crashing through the ice and underwater. Sasuke attempts a sneak attack with chidori on Doto but, the chakra armor holds though slightly damaged and he's repelled and sent flying into the ice and underwater as well. Naruko taps into the kyuubi's chakra to overwhelm the device on her stomach and resurfaces with dozens of clones that are destroyed with ice release: twin dragon blizzard but, Naruko pushes through the jutsu and forms a rasengan and charges Doto who throws a punch that Naruko dodges and lodges the rasengan into Doto's chest breaking the chakra armor and sending spiral into the air toward one of glaciers shattering it. Revealing it to be a mirror that shows a projection of Koyuki as a child and father where she declares to want to be a daimyo and an actress.

The next couple weeks the team spends recovering as Koyuki is named the daimyo and as an actress she has signed on to play in the icha icha paradise movie much to Kakashi's joy. The team spends the rest of the time there relaxing before it is time to return home.


	20. Chapter 19 defection

Chapter 19: Defection

_Flashback: _

_Day 298 of Captivity_

_The female jinchuuriki is awake and bound to a surgical table as they open here up again to see if many of the roots remain but, despite having been filled with them before most of them have faded away and the remaining roots were easily removed so they could inject more things inside her organs but, this time they also, opened up her skull and removed several tissues before injecting a vaccine into it as well as her eyes._

"_We've been fortunate that the demon survived being implanted with Hashirama's cells now we hope that the SC (Sharingan Cells) vaccine takes hold in the demon just as well we've injected it into all major organs and the brain we expect the pain to be excruciating for the organs to have to adapt another kekkei genkai but, I believe the demons body will be able to adapt as it always does." Mayuri says with excitement._

_Darkness engulfs the life of Naruko as she is nothing more than a guinea pig for bloodlines._

Back in the present:

Naruko is waking from her nightmare she had from her nights rest since, returning to Konoha. Upon her return she received the good news that Lee's surgery had been a success. She heads to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade. She heads toward the Hokage's door and knocks.

"You may enter." Tsunade says

"Ah Naruko how are you doing after c-rank turn a-rank mission?" Tsunade asks

"I'm doing well thank you, but I feel up to another mission." Naruko says

"Well I just so, happen to have a mission for you and your team except Kakashi it's a B-rank so, it should keep you busy." Tsunade says

"So, what is the mission Baa-chan? Naruko says sweetly annoying Tsunade

"You have to meet the client Jirocho Wasabi in the land of Tea for your assignment." Tsunade says

"Got it baa-chan I'll get my teammates and we'll be on our way." Naruko says to get her teammates Sasuke and Sakura. When she does they quickly head to the land of tea. When they arrive they meet with Jirocho wasabi who is a gangster and one of sponsors of the upcoming race to determine the control of the nagarashi port goes to either wagarashi family or the wasabi family. The run they are supposed to protect is Idate who doesn't like the ninja at all.

When the race starts the next day instead of sailing directly to the next island like the other competitor he takes a detour to head to another island to avoid the strong headwinds. Naruko and her team follows but, they are followed by team oboro who were hired to stop Idate. On the boat ride to the next island they are attacked by team oboro who sink Idate's ship by setting it on fire having no choice but, to abandon ship they get into the water and swim for it. But, team Oboro meets them underwater and battles them with water clones but, Naruko creates water clones of her own that start to generate rasengan that creates a whirlpool washing team Oboro away. Meanwhile, Idate makes it to the shore only to be ambushed by Aoi Rokusho, a traitor to Konoha now ame-nin. He poisons Idate with poison senbon. Meanwhile, Team 7 makes it to shore where Naruko performs mouth to mouth on Sakura much to her joy. They find Idate on the shore but, are attacked Aoi and poisoned by a hail of poison senbon leaving them all to die. Sakura having an antidote that Tsunade gave her uses it on the team to much effect. Idate confesses his past as a konoha nin and his connection to Aoi who used him to steal a top secret scroll and a senju artifact sword of the thunder god. Naruko encourages Idate to keep going as the weather let's up and make it past the halfway point to cross a bridge but, Aoi arrives and stops them by cutting one of the ropes to the bridge. Naruko throughs some Kunai that Aoi parries with the sword of the thunder god. Naruko charges with a rasengan and it collides with the sword of the thunder god but, is pushed back. Sasuke activates his sharingan and attacks but, Aoi taunts Sasuke.

"The Sharingan to bad your clan is extinct, but they have been weak to have been killed off by a single clan member." Aoi says

"Take that back!" Sasuke shouts as he charges toward Aoi with chidori in hand. The chidori collides with the sword of the thunder god and the chidori is repelled and Sasuke is sent flying down the cliff face onto a ledge that Sakura follows Sasuke down to. Meanwhile, Naruko notices a chip in the sword of the thunder god and attacks with a rasengan again hitting the damaged portion breaking it and hitting Aoi sending him flying off the cliff to his death. While the ninja were fighting, Idate was making his way across the bridge and catching up to the other racer crossing the finish line and winning the race. With the race won the wasabi won control of the port. Ibiki arrives to pick up team 7 by boat to take the injured Sasuke back to konoha.

When they arrive back they are given an escort mission to protect Naho the fire daimyo's niece who wants Sasuke to guard her so, Naruko transforms into him. While, they are escorting Naho they are confronted by a group of kidnappers that attempt to abduct Naho but, with Shadow clones Naruko beats them up until one of the kidnappers gets by her and holds her hostage forcing Naruko and Sakura to surrender. At the campsite they try to figure a way out when the real Sasuke arrives and rescues them and confronts the kidnappers leader Sadai who Sasuke attacks relentlessly to little effect against Sadai's rock armor so, he uses fire release: fireball jutsu causing the armor to crumble revealing Sadai's true form. When Sadai sees the sharingan he can't help commenting.

"I see you have the sharingan that makes you a survivor huh. Were you not worth killing?" Sadai says

"Shut up" Sasuke says in rage

"Did I hit the nail on the head." Sadai says

Sasuke powers up a chidori and takes down Sadai but, begins beating on him.

"That's enough Sasuke!" Naruko says

"Are you telling me what to do? Don't get cocky and think you can." Sasuke says coldly scaring Naho.

"That's enough Sasuke we need him alive" Kakashi says as he suddenly appears

"Sasuke's scary" Naho says

"Don't worry he isn't usually like this he isn't a bad guy trust me." Naruko says to Naho.

Sasuke decides to return to the village and Sakura and Naruko do to after seeing through their escort mission of Naho. Back in Konoha Chunin exam promotions reach the Genin's ears. The rookie 9 plus team Guy head to the Hokage office to receive the news about who will be promoted. Lady Tsunade makes the announcements.

"Neji hyuga please step forward." Tsunade says causing him to do so.

"You impressed the judges with your advanced techniques of the byakugan so, they are promoting you congratulations on making chunin." Tsunade says handing him a chunin vest causing the others to applaud.

"Shino Aburame please step forward" Tsunade asks causing Shino to do so.

"You impressed the judges with your strategy with your insects and versatility of your techniques so, they are promoting you congratulations on making chunin." Tsunade says handing him a chunin vest causing the others to applaud.

"Shikamaru Nara please step forward." Tsunade asks causing him to do so.

"You impressed the judges with your quick thinking and analytical mind so, they are promoting you congratulations on making chunin." Tsunade says handing him a chunin vest causing the others to applaud.

"Sasuke Uchiha please step forward" Tsunade says with Sasuke doing so.

"You impressed the judges with your power and speed along with your preparedness for the match so, they are promoting you to chunin congratulations." Tsunade says handing him a chunin vest causing the others to applaud.

"Naruko Namikaze please step forward" Tsunade says with Naruko doing so.

"You impressed the judges with your variety of techniques and well thought out plans so, they are promoting you to chunin congratulations." Tsunade says handing her a chunin vest causing the others to applaud.

"Good now that is out of the way you are all dismissed." Tsunade says

Everyone heads out to celebrate but Sasuke goes alone to wallow in his sense of inferiority to Naruko that has been eating away at him since their battle with Gaara. But, finally became cemented when Naruko defeated Aoi when he couldn't. The thoughts keep running through his head as the last thing Itachi said to rings in his ear "You know what your problem is you lack enough hate and you know you always will.". Frustrated he heads home to fume before deciding against it instead decided to find Naruko and prove which, one of them is stronger once and for all.

Meanwhile, everyone is done celebrating and Naruko decides to go visit Lee in the hospital to make sure he is not overdoing it while Sakura, Karin, and now Ino head to the hospital to get some medical training in. When she arrives she finds Lee exercising to her not so much surprise.

"Hello Lee" Naruko says

"Hello Naruko, how are you this fine day?" Lee says doing push ups

"I'm doing just fine you seem to be feeling better." Naruko says annoyed

"Yes I'm doing much better thanks to Lady Tsunade." Lee says as he starts doing squats

"Don't you think you should give it a rest." Naruko says with a sigh

"But, Naruko I've lost so much time being injured I need to catch back to where I was before by fanning my flames of youth." Lee shouts

"I understand but, if the girls especially Sakura were to see you they would get worried and it's not youthful to make others especially a girl worry about you." Naruko says thinking through what she wanted to say.

"Yes I suppose that is true thank you Naruko for calling me on my unyouthful behavior." Lee says giving it a rest and sitting on his bed.

"Sure no problem get well soon Lee." Naruko says as she makes her way out of Lee's hospital room and on the way down comes across Sasuke who has a serious look on his face.

"Naruko I want you to fight me." Sasuke says to the surprised Naruko.

"Listen Sasuke now isn't a good time perhaps later we can have a match." Naruko says smiling and rubbing her head.

"No! Now up on the roof this instant!" Sasuke says with frustration

"Ok Sasuke alright if you insist." Naruko says seriously as they head to the roof of the hospital.

"Ok Sasuke put your headband on." Naruko says calmly

"I don't need it you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke says flippantly

"That's not the point it's to show that we are equals as shinobi of the hidden leaf." Naruko says heatedly

"Since, when did you start thinking you were my equal!" Sasuke says angrily as he activates his sharingan.

"Fine be that way just don't be surprised when I kick your ass." Naruko says smirking as Sasuke charges Naruko who gets in the gentle fist stance and counters Sasuke's blows until he jumps back and uses a fireball jutsu that Naruko counters with a water bullet creating a mist of steam that blocks Sasuke's vision allowing Naruko to use silent killing technique to get in close to Sasuke to land several blows on him until he counters with a kick sending Naruko into the railing of the ledge of the hospital where he continues to pound away at her until she launches Chakra chains at him forcing him to jump away onto a Water tower on the hospital roof and begins to form a chidori and jumps down toward Naruko who creates a rasengan and just before the two jutsu's clash Kakashi arrives and divert's the two attacks into the two water towers that take the blows.

"Just what do you think you were doing you two using such jutsu against each other." Kakashi says towards the two of them

Sasuke pulls his arm out of the water tower and begins to take off in a huff but, not before seeing the damage the Rasengan made to the back of the other water tower. Cursing in frustration he takes off. He is later found by Kakashi in a tree that he is bound by ninja wire to courtesy of Kakashi.

"Let me go this instant!" Sasuke says enraged as he struggles against the ninja wire.

"Not till you've calmed down." Kakashi says

"That's easy for you to say you didn't lose everyone that you cared about!" Sasuke shouts as he struggles

"You and I have more in common then, you realize." Kakashi says calmly

"Let me hear you say that after I kill everyone you love." Sasuke says heatedly

"All the people I love except Hanare are gone." Kakashi says

Sasuke falls silent as Kakashi continues to say as " fortunately we have found comrades that can fill the void left in us deep down you know this is true." as Kakashi let's go of the ninja wire causing it to go slack releasing Sasuke who just sits there. Kakashi leaves Sasuke to his own thoughts as the sun sets. Meanwhile, a Group of four Shinobi oto nin watch the scene waiting for a chance to make themselves known. Later that night at the Uchiha compound where Sasuke is staying he is confronted by the four shinobi.

"What are you doing here and what is it that you want?" Sasuke asks annoyed

"We're here for you Sasuke." one the four shinobi says as the four of them charge. Sasuke counters the four of them in taijutsu but, is quickly overwhelmed by them and is soon cornered as he is about to get up to confront them again his curse mark acts up.

"Get back!" He says heatedly to the four shinobi who respond by revealing their own curse mark manifestations.

"You don't think you're the only one of Orochimaru's playthings did you?" the leader says

"What do you want?" Sasuke says irritated

"We want you to join us in serving lord Orochimaru through him. He can grant you your greatest desire revenge by offering you power beyond your wildest dreams." the leader continues as he outstretches his hand. Sasuke doesn't take the hand but, considers it.

"Very well if you are interested we will be on the outside of the south gate waiting for you tonight." the leader says before the four shinobi disappear. Sasuke sits on the ground in thought until he makes up his mind to leave konoha behind. On the way out along the path to the south gate he is stopped by Sakura.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asks

"I heard from Naruko about your skirmish with her on the hospital roof and got a bad feeling so, I stayed here waiting since, this is the most direct path outside of the village." Sakura says as Sasuke stays silent.

"Won't you reconsider Sasuke for the sake of your team and your friends we care about you and don't want to lose you. We are a family and nothing makes me more sad then not being able to help but, if you at least give me and Naruko a chance I'm sure we could make you happy." Sakura says tearfully as Sasuke gets behind Sakura.

"Thanks for everything Sakura tell Naruko I said goodbye" Sasuke whispers into Sakura's ear before knocking her out leaving her on the park bench as Sasuke exits the village to follow the path of vengeance.


	21. Chapter 20 Sound four

Chapter 20: Sound Four

_Flashback: _

_Day 322 of captivity_

_The female Jinchuuriki is holding herself as her body feels like it's bursting at the seems as she wails in agony from swollen organs and agonizing headache._

"_The subject seems to be taking things rather well considering that her eyes exploded some time ago and body has swollen greatly from her bodies attempt to absorb the SC vaccine if the demon doesn't die we will move onto the BC vaccine but, before that we will perform surgery on the demon again to study the result of the genetic bonding of HC and SC into the bodies organs it seems at the very least the genes are remaining stable inside the organs." Mayuri states with a note of calmness._

_A jinchuuriki that is becoming an abomination is taking shape._

Back in the present:

Naruko is woken up from her nightmare by a knocking at her door. She heads to the door to find an Anbu waiting for her.

"What is it?" Naruko says worriedly

"Tsunade requires your presence immediately" the Anbu says before body flickering away. Naruko gets her outfit on and heads toward the hokage tower where she finds Shikamaru there as well.

"Good now that Naruko is here I need to inform you that Sasuke has left the village." Tsunade says shocking Naruko and gets a sigh from Shikamaru.

"Let me guess the mission will be to bring Sasuke back." Shikamaru says to which, Tsunade nods.

"That's right take whoever you need Shikamaru you're the leader for this mission be ready within the hour." Tsunade says dismissing them

"Who are you going to call up Shikamaru." Naruko asks with seriousness

"Choji,Kiba,Shino,Neji,and Lee with us that makes seven people." Shikamaru says

"Alright I'll send my shadow clones to inform them." Naruko says as she creates some clones

The team meets up at the south gate and they prepare to leave when Sakura appears.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruko asks

"I saw Sasuke before he left he told me to tell you goodbye. I tried to stop him Naruko but, he was hell bent on leaving nothing I said could get through to him so, It's up to you you're the only one who can bring Sasuke back please I am begging you bring Sasuke back to us!" Sakura says tearfully

"Don't worry Sakura I plan to bring him back even if I have to do so, with him kicking and screaming that's a promise." Naruko says giving the thumbs up.

"Alright it's time to go even though I don't like Sasuke all that much, but he is a member of konoha so, I will put my life on the line for him." Shikamaru says as they head out

Meanwhile, with Sasuke the Sound four have stopped.

"What's going on?" Sasuke says

"We feel this is far enough. We need you to die for a little while." the leader says

"What do mean?" Sasuke asks narrowing his eyes

"Simple in order to advance your curse mark we need to put you in a near death state." The leader says taking out a bottle of pills. Sasuke takes one and after a moment's hesitation ingests causing him to keel over in pain so, the sound four put Sasuke in a coffin and seal it with four black fogs formation to keep Sasuke in suspended animation. They soon pick up the coffin and make their way to the sound village.

The Sasuke retrieval team picks up Sasuke's trail and soon catches up to them in the northern region of the land of fire. When they catch up to one of the sound four Jirobo stays behind to trap them in a earth release: magnificent dome of nothingness that slowly drains their chakra. Stuck inside Shikamaru deduces the weakness of the Jutsu being the the farthest point of the dome from the castor is slow to repair so, he has Choji use the human boulder to ram his way through the wall and allows them all to escape much to Jirobo's annoyance. Knowing the team has to keep moving Shikamaru puts Neji in charge of the rest of the team while he stays behind with Choji to face Jirobo. The team goes on ahead leaving Shikamaru and Choji behind.

"Heh you guys won't last long against me I'll finish you off and catch up to my team." Jirobo says

"Bring it on we have the advantage of numbers." Shikamaru says

"You and fatso think you have an advantage because of numbers well think again!" Jirobo says

"Hey I'm not fat I'm chubby!" Choji shouts before turning into a human boulder using his jutsu while, wrapping kunai connected by ninja wire around himself and starts rolling as a spiked human boulder.

"Is that all you've got!" Jirobo says when suddenly he stiffens and can no longer move.

"Shadow possession jutsu a success." Shikamaru says in his Jutsu posture.

"Don't think this will stop me!" Jirobo says activating his curse seal and breaking control over his shadow to catch Choji and tosses him back towards Shikamaru.

"We're in trouble here." Shikamaru says as Jirobo uses the summoning jutsu to summon an earth prison golem that charges them as Jirobo uses Earth release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling to crush them as Shikamaru and Choji dodges. The golem attacks Shikamaru batting him away into a nearby tree while Choji pulls out the three coloured pills and takes the green spinach pill increasing his Chakra. He uses partial Expansion jutsu on his fist and punches the golem going after Shikamaru back toward Jirobo. He then, attacks with partial expansion jutsu leg that kicks at Jirobo who blocks it and pulls Choji towards him and uses the arhat fist fighting style to send Choji flying back to Shikamaru. Shikamaru goes to perform the shadow possession jutsu again as Choji takes the yellow curry pill and uses the super multi-size technique to body slammed the Golem and the paralyzed Jirobo. But, Jirobo uses the curse seal level 2 to lift Choji and throw him. Jirobo goes after Shikamaru and beats him to a bloody mess while Choji is stunned from using Yellow Pill due to the pain. Shikamaru backs off with fractured ribs and a concussion he stands between Choji and Jirobo.

"Things are looking bad Choji I'm running out of ideas." Shikamaru says

" Just hold him still for just a second while, I use the red chili pepper pill." Choji states seriously

"You'll die if you take that!" Shikamaru says fearfully

"It's better than both of us being taken out please just let me do this Shikamaru!" Choji says

"Fine, but I expect you to survive Ok!" Shikamaru states as Choji takes the red pill causing butterfly wings made of chakra form from chouji's back. While, Jirobo is paralyzed by Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu Choji charges toward Jirobo who breaks free of the shadow possession Jutsu and uses Earth Release: Earth style wall that Choji breaks through and hit Jirobo straight in the guts sending flying and landing in a crater. Choji has trouble catching his breath as he makes his way toward Shikamaru. As Choji lies next to him waiting for the medics to arrive. But, in the distance Jirobo is getting up no longer in his level 2 form and is making his way toward them with things looking bleak.

Meanwhile, the Sasuke retrieval team has once again caught up to the sound four and engage them trying to get the coffin away from them but, Kidomaru stays behind to play with them as Sakon and Tayuya take off with the coffin. Trapping the Retrieval team in his sticky spiders web he plans to finish them off when Neji breaks free along with Shino with his bugs helping the others to escape. Neji puts Shino in charge of the team while he and Lee stay behind to face Kidomaru. Shino takes off with Kiba and Naruko to catch up with Sakon and Tayuya.

"This shouldn't take too long to finish you guys off." Kidomaru says as he uses his spider sticky gold to form weapons for himself.

"Lee you follow behind me as I get close then, we'll attack him together." Neji says calmly

"Yosh leave it to me." Lee says as he removes his weights. Then follows Neji's charge against Kidomaru. They both clash with Kidomaru but, his armor of sticky gold protects him from both the gentle fist and the strong fist. Backing off Kidomaru uses his Curse mark and summons a huge spider Kyodaigumo that opens an egg sack that causes a rain of spiders to fall down toward Neji and Lee. As Neji use rotation to deflect the spiders Lee jumps up and battles Kidomaru in taijutsu and manages to wrap him up in bandages and uses the frontal lotus on him crashing both of them into a tree branch below but, all it does is crack the armor of sticky Gold. Lee jumps away exhausted as Kidomaru uses his curse level 2 form. He forms a spider war bow and aims it at Neji noticing his blind spot and aims for it piercing Neji through the left Center of his chest Neji acting quickly channels chakra through the thread towards Kidomaru to cause Kidomaru to become paralyzed and unable to move.

"Lee do it now!" Neji shouts to Lee who opens the First three Gates and attacks Kidomaru sending him flying into the air and begins pummeling the paralyzed Kidomaru causing his armor of sticky gold to crack as Lee opens two more gates he uses the reverse Lotus on Kidomaru sending plummeting into the earth through his summoned spider that is sent into the ground along with him. Lee collapses near Neji who is holding his chest.

"Did we get him?" Neji asks weakly, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Yeah I think so." Lee says managing to move to look at where Kidomaru landed. To see that Kidomaru slowly moving and getting up to his knees no longer in his level 2 state. Causing Lee to stare in shock of his opponent realizing they are in big trouble.

Meanwhile, the Retrieval team has caught up with Tayuya and Sakon. Kiba tries for the casket but, with no luck as Sakon tackles him and carries him into a ravine. Shino entrusts rescuing Sasuke to Naruko while he goes back to support Kiba. In the ravine Sakon tackles with Kiba using multiple connected Fists and multiple connected feet to keep Kiba off balance until Shino arrives to back him up.

"What was taking you so long!" Kiba asks Shino

"Sorry why? Because, I was busy giving Naruko orders." Shino says stoically as Sakon and Ukon split and at Kiba and Shino respectively in taijutsu. Causing the two brothers to activate their curse marks. Kiba and Akamaru use fang passing fang against Sakon while, Ukon fights Shino in his swarm of bugs. But, the two brothers use the curse seal level 2 allowing Ukon to fuse with Shino. As Sakon continues to fight Kiba.

"What's this?!" Shino shouts as Ukon head appears from his body

"We're sharing a body and are about to become one." Ukon says snarkily

"That's wrong why? Because, my bugs attack any foreign body even inside me." Shino says feeling his body being attacked by his own bugs.

"You wouldn't dare let them we're bonded at a cellular level they'll destroy you too!" Ukon says

"Fine why? Because, I can take you with me." Shino says heatedly

"Looks like we don't have much choice but to go all out ready Akamaru!" Kiba says to which, Akamaru barks back and uses dynamic marking covering Sakon in piss.

"Ah what's this!" Sakon says getting urine off his face.

"Let's go combination transformation!" Kiba shouts combining a transformation with Akamaru to become a two headed wolf. That performs Fang wolf Fang spiral towards Sakon who uses Summoning Rashomon blocking the attack but, the Rashomon is heavily dented. The Transformation dispels and Akamaru is punched by Sakon knocking him out and Sakon fuses with Kiba as Ukon leaves Shino badly damaged by the bugs inside Shino who is in a similar condition. Kiba stabs himself in the side in order to inflict pain on Sakon and plunges the kunai into his stomach causing Sakon to leave Kiba's body and fuse with Ukon. With both brothers no longer in Level 2 form they prepare to finish Kiba and Shino off the old fashioned way.

Meanwhile, Naruko catches up with Tayuya and two begin to battle.

"Hand over Sasuke write now!" Naruko says

"Not on your life your blonde hair cunt!" Tayuya shouts as Naruko begins to use Chakra chains in order to snare Tayuya but, just when she is about to have her cornered another person appears.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya shouts holding the casket tightly

"Orochimaru has grown tired of waiting I'm here to retrieve the vessel. You will be severely punished for taking so long when you get back." Kimimaro says causing Tayuya to wince.

"Fine take it, but you're a dead man before me." Tayuya says as Kimimaro takes the casket and makes his way toward otogakure.

"Wait where do you think you're going!" Naruko shouts as she unleashes her chakra chains at the retreating Kimimaro but, her aim is off thanks to a genjutsu by Tayuya. Naruko turns her attention toward Tayuya.

"You're not going to get away from me bitch." Tayuya says as activates her curse seal and summons her Doki. The three Doki get into position and attack Naruko who creates shadow clones. The clones explode sending the doki back. Naruko creates more shadow clones to keep them occupied while she begins drawing seals on three parchments quickly. The shadow clones hold off the three Doki before poofing into smoke as Naruko finishes her sealing techniques. The three Doki charge her and she dodges them as places a seal on each one that makes a move toward her eventually all three doki stop moving while, Tayuya continues to play her flute confusing her.

"You blonde cunt what did you do to my Doki!" Tayuya stops playing to shout.

"Simple I put a noise jamming seal on them to render them deaf to your flute." Naruko says with a grin

"Fuck!" Tayuya shouts dispelling the Doki. She begins to play a genjutsu to paralyze Naruko but, Naruko simply breaks one of her fingers to dispel it as she summons adamantine attacking chains to surround Tayuya who uses her curse level 2 in hopes of breaking free but, she is bound and can no longer move. Naruko Comes close to Tayuya and breathes her smoke into her rendering her unconscious causing her to revert to her regular form. Naruko summons four shadow clones to take her to the hideaway. While, She goes in pursuit of Kimimaro.

Back with Shikamaru and Choji things are looking grim with Jirobo about to attack them when suddenly a gust of wind appears blowing Jirobo away. As Temari appears on the scene.

"Looks like you guys are in a tough spot mind if I help." Temari says to Shikamaru

"Troublesome why are you here?" Shikamaru asks

"To help out" Temari says as she uses the summoning: quick beheading dance to slash Jirobo to ribbons.

"He wasn't so tough." Temari says with a sigh as she heads further ahead to catch up with her brothers leaving the medics to take Shikamaru and Choji.

With Lee and Neji things are looking bleak as Kidomaru gets to his feet and prepares to forge weapons from his spider sticky gold when suddenly a wave of sand washes over him.

"What! Who's there?!" Lee asks

"It appears I arrived in the nick of time." Gaara says as he surrounds Kidomaru in sand and performs sand coffin on him killing him.

"Stay here the medics will be along shortly." Gaara says taking off further ahead.

With Kiba and Shino Sakon is about to end them when a familiar face appears.

"I made it in time." Kankuro says

"Who are you!" Sakon shouts

"Shinobi of the sand." Kankuro replies

"Well looks like we are on the same side this time." Kiba says

"Fine I'll take over you and then finish them off." Sakon says coming into contact with Kankuro who reveals itself to be a puppet the crow. As the real Kankuro jumps off it's back and performs machine one shot on Sakon impaling him inside black ant with crows limbs.

"That guy was a pushover anyways I've got to go on ahead the medics should be along shortly." Kankuro says taking off ahead.

Meanwhile, Naruko has caught up to Kimimaro in a field where he sits the casket down. Naruko creates shadow clones that circle around Kimimaro who creates bone blades that come out of his hands the move called called dance of the willow as more bones protrude from his body. Naruko tries to get in close to use the gentle fist put keeps getting pushed back by Kimimaro and his dance that keeps dispelling clones. Naruko causes the clones to explode hoping to stun Kimimaro but, it does little good. She creates some more studier earth clones that attack but, have little effect this goes on for a while, until the casket begins to smoke and blows apart revealing Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouts but, is ignored by Sasuke who starts laughing before running away toward Otogakure.

Naruko tries to go around Kimimaro but, is forced to dodge the ten finger drilling bullets. As Kimimaro moves in front Naruko who performs a rasengan pushing Kimimaro back.

"I won't let you get in the way of Orochimaru's vessel." Kimimaro says

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruko says her eyes narrowing

"The vessel Sasuke is going to become Orochimaru's new body." Kimimaro says with conviction

"Like hell am I going to let that bastard take over Sasuke's body!" Naruko says her eyes becoming red.

"You don't have a chance against me." Kimimaro says with certainty

"We'll see!" Naruko shouts as she performs wood release: strong spear tree causing roots to rise out of the ground and head toward Kimimaro. Kimimaro merely dodges and begins heading toward Naruko who uses Wood Release: Threaded tree. Causing roots to shoot up binding Kimimaro who activates his curse seal and breaks free and performs Dance of the larch covering his body in bones spikes as he gets close to Naruko strikes out managing to nick her clothes but, just when she is about to be cornered Kimimaro is blown away by the Weasel sickle technique of Temari.

"Guys what are you doing here!" Naruko asks the sand siblings

"We've come to pay our debt to you Naruko." Gaara says as he forms a shield of Sand blocking an attack of ten finger drilling bullets.

"You can leave this guy to us go on ahead Naruko." Kankuro says as he gets his puppets ready to fight.

"Are you sure you guys he's pretty strong." Naruko says with seriousness

"So are we now go!" Temari says causing Naruko to take off after Sasuke.

"It's unfortunate you chose to interfere because, of that your lives are forfeit." Kimimaro says as he charges the three but, Temari uses the Weasel sickle jutsu to send him back toward the puppet black ant that traps him while, the crows limbs pierce it. But, Kimimaro simply breaks out of the puppet in his cursed seal level 2 form crouching down he pulls out his spine the dance of the clematis: vine and sends it to wrap around Gaara who performs the shield of Shukaku in front of him as Kimimaro forms a flower of bones into a large drill and jams it into the shield of sand but, the shield holds and the bone drill breaks as the ground beneath Kimimaro becomes Quick sand dragging him down into the earth. But, trapped in the ground he forms dance of the seedling fern causing the field to become a forest of bone spikes shooting out of the ground. Fortunately Gaara levitates himself and his siblings on a bed of sand. Just when they think it's safe Kimimaro appears from one of the bones protruding from the ground and is about to pierce Gaara with a bone drill but, Kimimaro succumbs to his disease and dies right there. Leaving the Sand siblings to return to konoha.


	22. Chapter 21 valley of the end

Chapter 21: Valley of the End

_Flashback:_

_Day 354 of captivity_

_The female Jinchuuriki is once again in a state of agony as she lies on the operating table begin injecting with god knows what as she squirms in pain._

"_We've seen that the demon is able to survive assimilations into its DNA so, we have decided to inject into it the BC (Byakugan cells) Vaccine to see if it will take hold with the sharingan gene already in place. The two conflicting doujutsu have never naturally occured in a single person so, it should be to great astonishment if this actually works but, the demon's survival is beyond most mortal comprehension in spite of its own willingness to die that it begged for my times. I can't help but pity the creature for its own indestructible nature has proven to be a curse brought about by its current circumstances." Mayuri says with interest_

_An attempt at something thought impossible is taking place._

Back in the present:

Naruko shook the memories away as she slowly closes the gap with Sasuke as they run through the forest. Naruko catches up to Sasuke at the valley of the end where madara and hashirama fought their last battle. Sasuke jumps on the head of the hashirama statue and stops.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouts out as Sasuke turns to look at Naruko but, his eyes are infected with the curse mark causing them to look like Orochimaru's eyes. Naruko jumps up to the statues head and grabs Sasuke by the shirt and lifts him up.

"This is enough Sasuke it's time to return to the village!" Naruko says heatedly

"Hmph" Sasuke says as punches her in the gut making her drop him back down to his feet.

"Just who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do." Sasuke says smirking

"Your teammate and comrade you asshole." Naruko says to Sasuke calmly

"Comrades are things I no longer need in my quest for revenge." Sasuke says

"Then what the friends you have that have risked their lives to bring you home." Naruko says heatedly

"They did that of their own volition I didn't need them to rescue me." Sasuke says getting decked in the face by Naruko in response.

"Don't you get it! They did it because of the bonds we share as fellow shinobi and as friends." Naruko says frustratingly

"Bonds that I intend to sever starting with my bonds with you and the leaf village." Sasuke says spitting a glob of blood at Naruko's face.

"You won't be able to sever our bonds so, easily you bastard we are teammates of team 7 and that isn't going to change by you running your mouth." Naruko says

"Then I should let my actions speak for themselves by eliminating you." Sasuke says as he charges Naruko who blocked his punches. As Naruko gets closer to the edge of the statue she is kicked down toward a boulder by the river's edge and bound by Manipulated triple windmill blades that wrap around the boulder tying Naruko as Sasuke performs the dragon flame jutsu going down the wire only to be canceled out by a water bullet courtesy of Naruko who breaks free of the wires. She then activates her chakra chains and try to ensnare Sasuke in them but, with his sharingan active he reads the movements and dodges and weaves through them to get to Naruko and Kicks her toward the statue where he tosses a kunai at her that she counters with a shuriken. They fight their way down the face of the statue next to the waterfall and Sasuke manages to kick her down to the water below.

"I've been looking forward to the day when I defeated you and that day has come." Sasuke says forming a chidori and charges down the waterfall toward Naruko that runs toward Sasuke with a rasengan in hand and the two jutsu's collide. Their attacks cancel each other out so, Sasuke activates his curse seal and fires the phoenix sage fire jutsu that fires a volley of fireballs at Naruko who counters with water release: water fang bullet that Sasuke dodges and weaves through to reach Naruko as he performs the chidori again. Piercing the right side of Naruko's chest.

"With this you won't be able to move that arm of yours to form your jutsu." Sasuke says grabbing Naruko with his other hand by the neck and lifting her up. But, Naruko uses her good arm to twist Sasuke's bending it out place forcing him to drop her as she channels kyuubi's chakra causing to Sasuke's shock for the wound on Naruko right side to heal. The chakra gives off an enormass pressure that pushes Sasuke back as he holds his arm seeing the visage of kyuubi standing over Naruko.

"What are you!?" Sasuke shouts

"Your friend" Naruko shouts back as she charges toward Sasuke who has trouble keeping up with the blows until he is kicked away and lands on a floating log.

"Why do you care why go to such lengths for me?" Sasuke shouts causing Naruko to step on a floating log of her own.

"Because, I've never had a bond like this it feels almost like I have a brother." Naruko says sadly

"Do you really think of me as a brother." Sasuke asks

"Yes ever since, we became part of team 7 I felt like I had a family." Naruko says smiling

"A bond of family huh." Sasuke says

"It's because of our bond that I won't allow Orochimaru to have you even if I have to break every bone in your body I'm bringing you back to the leaf village." Naruko says heatedly

"I don't care as long as I can get my revenge." Sasuke says

"You don't have to have revenge to motivate your life like this." Naruko says sympathetically

"It's too late to turn back now Naruko." Sasuke says putting his headband on.

"If that's the way you feel Sasuke then you leave me no choice." Naruko says putting up a hand sign for the hidden mist jutsu and a mist forms over the lake. Sasuke readies himself for the coming attack that he can't see despite having his sharingan active. He receives several senbon to the side and the front of his chest that he quickly removes them as he heads for higher ground away from the mist. He runs up the surrounding walls and turns to face her with his sharingan that now has 3 tomoe in each and begins to read her high speed movements. They get into a taijutsu fight that quickly turns to Sasuke's favor putting Naruko on the defensive. She tries to counter with the gentle fist style but, it proves futile as Sasuke is able to move his body to avoid getting hit in the pressure points. He eventually kicks her back down into the lake and follows up with a fireball jutsu that Naruko counters with a water bullet. She creates a string of clones that she uses to swing her toward Sasuke that uses the dragon flame jutsu on them dispelling the clones and badly burning Naruko.

"Sasuke." Naruko says

"I told you before Naruko it's too late" Sasuke says as he picks her up and throws her down the ledge with a peregrine falcon drop a suplex move that slams her head first into the ground. Naruko's body goes limp and floats in the nearby water.

"**What a pathetic creature you are. You would be long ago dead without my help and here you are again in need of my power. Well take it and show the Uchiha the true meaning of power!"** The kyuubi says

As Sasuke falls to his knees he notices a shroud of chakra covering Naruko getting up close to Naruko he is suddenly punched away in face. As he holds his face Naruko begins to stand erect and forms a chakra shroud with 2 tails. Sasuke prepares for the onslaught to come a demonic rush of punches and kicks that he can't seem to follow as the shroud seems to have a mind of its own. With a swipe from Naruko he is sent flying a distance away toward the opposite shore. He unleashes a fireball jutsu at Naruko but, She jumps right through it and uses the shrouds form to lash out at Sasuke who runs away. But, one of the tails maneuvers itself underground to catch Sasuke and swing him toward the base of the statue of Hashirama. He pants trying to catch his breath as he stares at Naruko.

"I see that your special Naruko but, you are nowhere as special as me." Sasuke says

"I don't know what's going to happen to me when I unleash this curse mark, but I can't lose here." Sasuke says mentally as he releases the power of the curse mark to level 2. Just as he does So, Naruko takes a swipe at him sending him flying into the foot of the madara statue. When the dust settles a giant hand appears from sasuke's back along with another taking on the form of a pair of wings.

"Sasuke you-" Naruko begins to says surprised as Sasuke just smirks

"This is the end Naruko!" Sasuke says forming a black chidori as Naruko forms a rasengan and the two collide. A dome of light engulfs them inside Naruko takes a swipe at Sasuke's head slashing his headband while, Sasuke stabs Naruko through the stomach with his hand. As the light fades Sasuke is lying over Naruko, his hand staind in her blood. He falls to his knees in pain dropping his headband before getting up and walking away towards otogakure.

When Kakashi arrives he is too late Naruko is grievously wounded and Sasuke is long gone with his scent being lost in part to the rain. He gently cradles Naruko in his arms and picks up Sasuke's headband and heads back to the leaf village for immediate medical treatment for Naruko. When he arrives he finds the hospital a hectic mess as the medics are running from the emergency rooms rapidly. He informs the medics of Naruko's condition and places her in the emergency room. The cause of all this is the Sasuke retrieval team being back most of them with serious injuries while, others like Naruko were critical. Shikamaru was brought in with broken ribs, a pierced lung and a broken leg. While, Choji was going through the side effects of the three coloured pills. Neji came in with a hole through the chest, While, Lee was suffering the drawbacks of using 5 gates. Shino had internal damage from his hive attacking his insides to attack the parasitic twin of ukon. As for Kiba he had several stab wounds including one to the stomach. As for Naruko she had the worst of it: a severe skull fracture, severe burns, broken bones, and a serious stab wound to the chest and stomach. All in all it turned out to be a serious situation for all. The girls hearing the news of what happened to the retrieval team met up at the hospital where Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten,and Karin wait for news on the boys and Naruko. They were relieved that Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba were out of the woods by the next day and the following day Neji, Choji, and Shino were stable but, Naruko was still touch and go until the third day when she was considered in stable condition but, unconscious. The girls first went to check on their teammates before all of them came to Naruko's room. They are surprised to find Tsunade there checking the charts and going through Naruko's extremely limited medical history that left her more than curious. When she turned and looked to see the girls she smiled and waved them in so, they could get a better look at Naruko who was covered in bandages.

"Hello girls come to see Naruko. It's alright you can visit. I was just looking over some things." Tsunade says putting Naruko's medical file down.

"What happened to her Lady Tsunade." Sakura asks causing Tsunade to get up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid Sasuke happened to her Sakura the wounds she is sporting are consistent with the chidori." Tsunade says sadly causing Sakura to gasp.

"Are you sure lady Tsunade?" Ino asks

"I'm certain of it." Tsunade says sympathetically

"No tell me it isn't true please." Sakura begs heartbroken at the thought of her teammate hurting Naruko.

"But, it is." Tsunade says seriously as Sakura begins to cry into Ino's bosom as her friend pats her on the back.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke?" Ino asks

"He will be labeled a missing nin for his actions." Tsunade says firmly

"I see" Ino says downcast as Sakura's crying intensifies

"Now If you excuse me ladies I need to look up something." Tsunade says on her way out of the room.

Tsunade heads to her office and summons Ibiki that arrives in a timely matter.

"You summoned me Lady Tsunade." Ibiki says

"Yes I did while, going over Naruko's medical file I found it to be staggerly incomplete even the basic date of birth and location is missing from record the only thing in record was a referral to project Red tide." Tsunade says causing Ibiki to stiffen at the mention of the project which, Tsunade notices.

"With all due respect Lady Tsunade you don't want to know about that project even though I do my best not to think about what that project was beyond the pale of human decency by the end of it it made Orochimaru's experiments seem humane. I personally lead the investigation into it and by the end of it I lost my lunch and I've seen many disturbing things but what the Red tide project was something else." Ibiki said seriously as Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this since Orochimaru's went beyond the pale of inhumane himself so, can only wonder what Ibiki discovered.

"In any case would have the investigation report and assessment sent to me." Tsunade says

"With all due respect mam you don't want those either the third hokage wanted them buried along with the journal we uncovered both for the villages sake, Naruko's feelings, and the third's own sanity it's been said by the secretary that used to work for him that the day he got the journal and read it he trashed his office and she peaked in to see him sobbing into the ground begging for forgiveness not that I would blame him." Ibiki said with a distant look in his eyes as if he was there himself." Ibiki says

"Then let me be clear Ibiki I want the report, the assessment, and the Journal is that understood." Tsunade said clearly and firmly

"Yes my lady and if I would be so bold I recommend reading it on an empty stomach. As well as keeping the information from Jiraiya." Ibiki says

"Why would I want to keep it from him?" Tsunade says curiously

"Jiraiya believes that Naruto the former jinchuuriki died in a bombing of the hospital the truth is much darker and crueler than that. It's in the journal how Naruto spent the last few months of his life. It was so tragic that the third wanted it to be kept from Jiraiya for the sake of his sanity." Ibiki says his fists clenched

"I'll keep what I find about Naruto to myself for now but, I can make no promises." Tsunade says with a sigh

"Very well I'll bring what you requested tomorrow just remember not to eat anything maybe bring some strong sake." Ibiki reminds Tsunade

"Fine fine I won't eat anything but, why would I need a reason to drink?" Tsunade says with a grin

"Hmph I suppose you don't." Ibiki says as he turns to leave to head back to his office at the T and I department.

Back at the Hospital Naruko wakes up to see the room she's sleeping full of people the girls being the main focus followed by Shizune.

"Oh good I see you're awake." Shizune says as she gets a good look at Naruko and checks her over.

"Naruko it's good to see your ok." Hinata says

"Yeah cousin you scared us." Karin says

"What a relief you're ok." Ino says

"Well it's good to see you up." Tenten says

"Naruko I was so worried that I was going to lose you." Sakura says tearfully

"Don't worry I can take a beating and still keep on swinging." Naruko says cheerfully while Sakura gives Naruko a big hug.

"That's good" Hinata says

"Really you had us worried." Karin says

"Please don't get yourself so, injured again." Ino says

"Don't cause us to worry so much" Tenten says

"Thanks girls you don't know how much it means to me to know that you are all here." Naruko says

"Now that I'm up I've got errands to run." Naruko says as she gets up in her hospital gown and gets dressed.

"But, you're still injured." Shizune says

"These types of errands are time consuming but, nothing too strenuous." Naruko says as she stretches.

"Fine then, but don't overdo it." Shizune says with a sigh.

"Yeah alright." Naruko says


	23. Chapter 22 Land of Sound

Chapter 22: Land of sound

_Flashback: _

_Day 388 of captivity_

_The female Jinchuuriki is writhing in pain on the surgical table as the surgeons begin to cut open her body but, first removed her eyes to examine them for genetic changes for either the sharingan or the byakugan. As the body is still swollen from the injections of bc cells._

"_The swelling of the body in attempt to reject the new cells is going as expected but, it shall pass and we move onto a new phase of putting the new organs to use. The reproductive system is functioning how nature intended now it's just a matter of time before we put them to use as well. Hopefully to get to the point of seeing the fruits of our labor." Mayuri says with a smirk_

_The creation of a new being is just beginning._

Back in the present:

Naruko shook off the nightmares she endured during her stay at the hospital. Now she heads to the hideaway in the forest of death. She enters the labyrinth and heads toward a room holding the two thieves she caught several weeks ago. She has the unconscious men unshackled and placed on the floor on top of two scrolls she goes through several hand signs and perform edo tensei once again this time resurrecting Rin nohara, and Izumi Uchiha. She summons caskets and stores them away. Before she makes for another room that contains an unconscious Tayuya that she soon strips of clothes and begins writing symbols on Tayuya and on the center of her of chest she then, presses her palm to the seal on Tayuya's neck and perform the curse seal transference jutsu on her causing Tayuya to scream as her curse mark is taken from her and the seal is transferred to the collarbone just beneath the throat. Naruko falls to the ground shortness of breath as she feels the curse seals influence strengthen but, Naruko had already made the seal for the evil sealing method in advance and began channeling chakra into it as the agonizing process unfolded and the third curse seal was successfully sealed. She gets up shakily and prepares Tayuya by shackling her wrist to the ceiling and ankles to the floor she gets a bucket a of purple gel and fills a syringe with it and goes toward Tayuya and injects both her breasts causing to each swell a couple of cups then, fills the syringe again and fills Tayuya's ass and then her uterus with the purple get leaving a bump on her belly she places two dildo's in her one for her ass and one for her pussy. Then, attach strings to the dildo's, her clit, her breasts and other sensitive areas. She then issues commands to the sleeping Tayuya.

"Tayuya when you wake up you will be aroused by the situation you're in and when the music is played you'll become increasingly aroused as well by the shocks the strings give you but, you can't cum until you satisfy all my questions and you'll fall deeper in love with me the more aroused you get. Do you understand? Naruko says

"Yes" Tayuya replies

"Good then you may wake up" Naruko says

Tayuya slowly wakes up with groan as she fills flushed in her private regions as well as stuffed for some reason. When she fully wakes up she says

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Tayuya shouts

"Hell isn't what I would describe this situation since, your body looks rather comfortable right now." Naruko says cheekily

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to me? Pull these toys out this instant!" Tayuya shouts

"Sorry no can do they are there for a purpose if you answer my questions they will come out." Naruko says

"Go to hell you cunt! I'm not telling you jackshit!" Tayuya shouts

"Alright fine let's start with this!" Naruko says as turns the dildo's on as they begin to vibrate Tayuya gasps and groans before giving the meanest glare she can.

"Let's start where Sasuke would have gone shall we?" Naruko says going to the corner of the room and begins playing a soft melody on the piano that is connected to the wires that give a light shock to certain places when the right key is played. She plays for a while, until Tayuya starts to rub her thighs together.

"Now where has Sasuke gone?" Naruko asks gently

" I'll never tell" Tayuya says in between deep breaths

"Fine let's try something with more tempo" Naruko says as she begins to play again this time with increased tempo. Until Tayuya starts to pant and drool.

"Now where is Sasuke?" Naruko asks Firmly

"Never" Tayuya pants out

"Fine be that way" Naruko says as she plays a fast beat and repeats several lines of musical script to get Tayuya to break and break she does as she lets out a mighty scream and then falls silent her body twitching from being on a borderline orgasm.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruko says gently

"In the land of rice paddies the northern base." Tayuya says brokenly

"What is in the curse marks?" Naruko says

"A piece of Orochimaru's soul." Tayuya responds

"What else can you tell me about sound?" Naruko asks as Tayuya spills all their secrets

"Good girl you can cum." Naruko says

Tayuya squirts into a beaker and fills it right up. Naruko drinks some and saves the rest for Tayuya. She takes the strings off and pulls the dildo's out of her ass and pussy. She carries Tayuya to bed and tucks both of them in for a good night's rest. But, before going to sleep puts some smoke into Tayuya to issue commands.

"Tayuya you're my lover and part of my harem and love it and aroused to see it grow. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Tayuya moans

"Good now let's get some sleep." Naruko says

Several hours later Naruko wakes up along with Tayuya who gives her a deep soul searing kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks

"Fan fucking tastic" Tayuya says with a smile getting dressed as he hands her a beaker of cum which, she drinks much to Naruko's amusesment.

"You know you just drank your own cum right?" Naruko says

"Well it was deliciou alright!" Tayuya says with a blush

"Are you ready?' Naruko asks to which, Tayuya nods

"Good we have to go see the hokage." Naruko states

"Why?" Tayuya asks nervously

"To give your information to the hokage." Naruko states calmly

"Are you sure it's ok?" Tayuya says worriedly

"Sure it will be fine." Naruko says smiling as she guides Tayuya out of the Labyrinth and toward the Hokage's tower. When they arrive at the door they receive a brisk enter.

"Oh Naruko you should be resting and who is your lady friend." Tsunade asks

"This is Tayuya a former member of the sound four and bodyguard of Orochimaru she's defected to tell us all she knows." Naruko says firmly

"Really" Tsunade says with a glare as Tayuya starts to spill her secrets about sound.

"I'll summon Ibiki you can give him a rundown of what you know." Tsunade says after sending an Anbu for Ibiki who quickly arrives.

"Don't worry Tayuya It'll be fine I promise." Naruko says as Tayuya walks away with Ibiki.

"Alright spill it how did you turn her?" Tsunade demanded

"Tsunade I'm an expert in breaking kunoichi that's all I have to say. How I know to torture people you can say it's from experience you can read about it in the red tide journal as it's called." Naruko says with sigh

"I will get around to that, so do you plan to go after Sasuke?" Tsunade says

"Yes he's my teammate and I can't allow him to walk this path of vengeance it will only end poorly for him." Naruko says

"You should forget about Sasuke." Jiraiya says suddenly appearing

"I can't he means too much to me to just give up." Naruko says

"It's a fool's errand Naruko." Jiraiya says

"I gladly be a fool if it means I can save a friend." Naruko says seriously

" That's sounds like something kushina would say" Jiraiya says

"Well I'm glad to have picked up something from her at least." Naruko says

"Very well we'll head to the land of rice paddies tomorrow." Jiraiya says

"Is it ok if we bring Sakura along she's Sasuke's teammate too." Naruko says

" Sure that makes sense." Jiraiya says

"Ok I'll inform her bye Jiraiya-sensei." Naruko says disappearing out the door.

"So, what is this red tide journal business she referenced?" Jiraiya asks curious

"I'm about to find out today and with any hope it won't be as bad as Ibiki states." Tsunade says but, her gut is telling her that she will be horribly wrong.

After Jiraiya left Ibiki came he appeared to be looking for someone to see if they were there but, not finding any sign of them decides to get it over with a deep sigh he walks to Tsunade's desk laying the investigative report on top so, it would be the first thing she read followed by the assessment that T and I department did of all of the evidence and its conclusions and final on the bottom the journal hoping that her curiosity sated by investigative report and her analytical mind would be able to draw conclusions of what's in journal from the assessment report so, she might not be tempted to read the journal and unleash her anger on the village. It also, would by him enough time to get away from probably the strongest woman in the world so, as to not see her rage.

When Tsunade returned from her trip to the hospital to oversee things she found what her curiosity had been nagging her about that being the history of Naruko. She found the reports she wanted laying on the desk the order of the items upon how they were laid caught her attention knowing the assessment report was what she was most interested in before she heard about the journal which, became her top item of interest so it should of been on top or at most in the middle since, she made it clear in her interest in it to Ibiki looking at the cover of the journal a yellow sticky note with three simple words on it dissuaded her from reading it first the words were "I warned you" clearly in Ibiki's writing so, she decided to humor him and read what he put on top first which, was the investigative report that covered the second kyuubi attack that revealed the labyrinth of tunnels containing the dead scientists and the research equipment and materials and specimens that were found of underdeveloped fetuses that ranged several months in ages. Most of this she had heard about and seen in Orochimaru's labs so, nothing out of the realm of handling. She combed through it to find details of a cell that contained a variety of seals and blood spattered walls still in the vein of Orochimaru's handy work so, the question to her was what the evidence that made even a veteran of torture like Ibiki become so spooked or more accurately disgusted. After going over it several times she closed the folder and got out her bottle of sake to take a drink since, while, the investigative report was merely a collection of evidence the assessment report was the conclusions of the evidence and that could paint a different story altogether especially it was one thing to have the journal listed as evidence it's another to know what it contained so, she took a deep breath. She had been warned by Ibiki that this involves Naruto so, whatever happened to the boy was to be covered in the assessment. As she opened the assessment report and began reading. What she read caused the woman to pale deeply, Shiver, and finally gag and if she had anything in her stomach it would have been vomit. It explained the general outlines of what happened to naruto till his sudden end due to what the assessment would refer to as mental collapse losing all sense of self and existence, then the analysis of what was done to Naruko which, consisted of manly illegal and forbidden experiments to see if she could survive them but, what concerned her was how it mentioned a breeding program that shouldn't of born any results if she was so, badly mutilated that it would be a miracle to conceive. But, the assessment was inconclusive if a viable offspring had been created. She knew that the details wouldn't be found in the assessment but, in the evidence which, in this case would be the journal. After reading all that was in there she could understand how her sensei wanted it to be buried the evidence that it was civilian funded was highlighted but, largely skimmed over by the atrocities committed and add of top of the fact the konoha scientists were doing such atrocious things behind her sensei's back could only have imagined his frustration and rage at the village that went around him at every turn and out right betrayed his trust by torturing Naruto as they did and finally to spit on the ashes of the fourth hokage they took advantage of the seal holding kyuubi that was used as a battery to keep him alive as they crushed his soul into dust and mutilated his body until it could not be recognized as his any longer but, that of a little girl. She Tsunade never felt so empty not since, Nawaki and Dan died. The only thing left for her to read was the details of Naruto's fate and Naruko's creation. She would know how Naruto went from a broken boy to a breeding girl. Tsunade did the only thing she could do which, is drink until she was down to her last bottle for which, would save for the upcoming read of the journal. When she started it didn't take her long to run out of sake by the first six months of the read of how Naruto was torture and transformed into a beast then, a young girl the next six months was rough of Tsunade due to her curiosity of what banned experiments they performed. After that it went on and on about how Naruko was debased, degraded, mutilated, and above all humiliated by men complete strangers that wished to get sick kicks off of doing such things to the kyuubi container and 9 year old girl. Even when she conceived it didn't stop the immoralities done to the girl that ultimately lost several children because of it. Tsunade was getting sick to her stomach and tears began to fall as she imagined what the 9 year old must of felt like to be impregnated again and again to only have the life snuffed out to fulfill morbid fantasies or simply because, it didn't appear to carry the mothers dormant bloodlines. It final became too much for Tsunade who finally after finishing the last pages started to bawl into her desk she attempted to find anything to numb the grief she felt for those poor children Naruto and Naruko for Naruto to cease to be never to know a mother's embrace in this world or the next. For Naruko to be created from a broken body and turned into plaything for science and sexfiends only to be turned into a mother by the age of 10 and from the looks of it never got a chance to even hold her child as they quite literally ripped the baby out of her and took it away. She now understood why Naruko was so resilient and familiar with pain carrying not only her own memories but, those Naruto as well carrying on the memories of an erased child and the secret of having been a mother who was robbed of her babies. Tsunade could only wonder what Jiraiya would think of this and wasn't sure if he should know the true fate of his godson but, she felt it could wait at least until he got back from his mission but, Tsunade wasn't sure this was a secret she could bare to keep especially from Jiraiya feeling so, tired and above all disgusted she decided to call it a day and go home wash the feeling of disgust off her and climb into bed and hope what she read wouldn't haunt her in her sleep as she was certain that it did to Naruko.

The next day Jiraiya, Naruko, and Sakura make their way toward the land of rice paddies now known as the land of sound since, Orochimaru came to power. Jiraiya stops at a local saloon in hopes of getting information. While, Naruko and Sakura stay on the outskirts of the town to wait for news when suddenly they are attacked by someone wearing a hood. But, that person quickly retreats when that person recognizes that Sakura and Naruko aren't with Orochimaru. Just as the person is about to retreat they are ambushed by two assailants that injure the masked individual. Naruko grabs the masked individual and dodges attacks of the two assailants and retreats along with Sakura to an old abandoned shrine where the masked assailant is revealed to be a girl.

"So, girl who are yout?" Naruko asks the girl while Sakura is treating her wound on her back to prevent infection.

"My name is Sasame Fuma" the girl says

"You mean as in the fuma clan right?" Sakura says

"Yes that is correct." Sasame says

"Were the goons chasing after you with Orochimaru?" Naruko asks

"Yes they were Kamikiri and Jigumo both of them are members of the fuma clan." Sasame says

"If you're from the same clan then, why attack you?" Sakura asks

"Because, I was following them to see if they could lead me to Arashi, my cousin who also, joined Orochimaru." Sasame says

"Why did they join up with Orochimaru?" Naruko asks

"Because, Orochimaru promised them power to restore the clan to glory. Half the clan joined Orochimaru and the rest followed Hanzaki, our leader in turning down his offer." Sasame says

The conversation would have continued then, when they felt the ground start to shake Naruko, Sakura, and Sasame rush outside to see that the shrine they were standing in was sinking from the earth release: Antlion technique. Naruko uses wood release: beams to create beams in the ground that are stable to stand on. Once they jump onto the beams Naruko uses Adamantine attacking chains against Kagero, Jigumo, and Kamikiri forcing them to retreat. Jiraiya manages to catch up to them and together they move out and at a rest stop they prepare a meal while, Sasame makes them some tea that's spiked and cripples the three of them. When Jigumo comes out of hiding along with the other two he goes on about killing them.

"You said that we would examine the bodies and then leave them while you took me to Arashi." Sasame said

"We'll dispose of them first then, you can see Arashi don't you forget this is for Lord Orochimaru's sake." Kamikiri says

"I'm afraid you won't be killing anyone." Naruko replies calmly coming out of the nearby woods along with Jiraiya and Sakura. As the three paralyzed by poison turn out to be nothing but clones.

"So, you suspected her all along did you?" Jigumo says

"Yes the information she gave us indicated she was working for Orochimaru." Jiraiya says

"That's why pretended to be poisoned to lure you three out so, we could deal with you." Naruko says

"What do you want from us?" Kamikiri asks

"The location of Orochimaru's base." Naruko says

"Let's see if you could make us talk!" Jigumo shouts shooting spider webs at them. Naruko fires an earth release: Mud bullet at them while, Kamikiri lunges at Jiraiya with his scissor pincers but, Jiraiya dodges the attack and counters with Taijutsu pushing back Kamikiri. Naruko uses chakra chains to attack Jigumo and Kagero. Kagero sheds her disguise to reveal herself as a woman and uses Antlion ninja arts: Ephemeral to attack all three ninja but, Jiraiya uses toad mouth bind to protect them. As Kagero falls to the ground from using Ephemeral she is picked by Jigumo and Kamikiri as they retreat. Sasame apologizes saying she just wanted to see Arashi again. She guides them to the sound base and underground they are forced to split up in a fork in the road. So, Naruko and Sakura take one path that is filled with traps and gets separated while, Jiraiya runs into a woman named Kotohime that tries to commit suicide with Jiraiya. Sakura comes to a room with pillars and spots Kabuto but, before they can fight Naruko arrives and attacks Kabuto who uses fire release: mist blaze dance jutsu releasing a gas that is ignited by the candles flickering in the room. Kabuto is pinned by Naruko who is using wood release: strong spear tree. Naruko realizes that it isn't Kabuto he was facing but, Kagero in disguise. Kagero talks and mentions that Arashi is near to the now arrived Sasame. Arashi walks in and transforms from the casualty puppet jutsu that bonded the bodies of Jigumo and Kamikiri to him. A horrified Sasame backs away as Arashi uses an advanced fuma jutsu cursed mandala to imprison Naruko. Sakura tries to break her out of it but, can't so she attacks Arashi damaging his body that contains Jigumo's corpse and then stabs Kamikiri's corpse causing Arashi to regain control of himself and Naruko breaks free just as the base begins to collapse Jiraiya arrives with Kotohime and grabs Kagero. As Naruko, Sakura, and Sasame leave through the exit to the surface Jiraiya made Arashi confirms that Sasuke is with Orochimaru and is alive. Just as the base collapses buring Arashi alive as the team makes their escape back to the club kitty where Hanzaki and the rest of the Fuma are staying.

"Thank you Lord Jiraiya for rescuing Kotohime and Kagero." Hanzaki says

"No problem it's the least I can do for the information that you gave me." Jiraiya says

"Well what are you going to do now?" Sakura asks

"We aren't sure considering the clan has lost half of its strength it's difficult to tell where to go from here." Hanzaki says

"Why don't you join Konoha you'll be welcomed there besides Konoha could always use another clan." Naruko says with a straight face

"That doesn't sound so bad if Konoha approves then, I'll gladly join since it would give us Fuma a chance to recover our prestige." Hanzaki says

"I'll send a message to the hokage and put in a good word with her for ya." Jiraiya says

"Thank you that would be appreciated." Hanzaki says

"How about Sasame, Kotohime, and Kagerou join us on our return trip to find a place the fuma can set up shop." Naruko suggests

"Sure if they are up to it." Hanzaki says

"I don't mind it would give us a chance to explore a major village." Sasame says

"Kotohime Kagero you will escort Sasame and look out for her." Hanzaki says

"Yes sir" Kotohime and Kagero reply

"Then, we should get going. I need to share the intel I gathered from the base with Tsunade." Jiraiya says

"Bye Hanzaki I hope to see you soon." Naruko says as she waves bye to head out and return to Konoha in record time. When they return Sasame, Kotohime, and Kagero are set up in a hotel. While, Jiraiya makes his way to the Hokage tower. Naruko decides to do a little experiment and creates two clones and have them turn to smoke along with her and each take possession of Sasame, Kotohime, and Kagero. The three possessed girls head to the forest of death and into the Hideaway where the clones dispel and Naruko keeps all three of them asleep with her smoke. She first takes Sasame to another room and strips her. Once she is naked Naruko presses smoke into her body and issues commands.

"Sasame you are my lover and part of my harem that you'll help grow that causes you to be aroused. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Sasame says

"Good girl now for your reward." Naruko says

Naruko places a deep kiss on Sasame's lips as Naruko begins to fondle Sasame's breasts as she does so, she works her way down to Sasame's drenched pussy and begins to lick it causing Sasame to have an orgasm that Naruko happily laps up. She then undresses herself and places their pussies together and starts to rub them together. This lasts until both of them climax and Naruko rubs the juices she got onto her stomach. She gently tucks Sasame in and heads back to the other room where Kotohime and Kagero are. She picks up Kotohime and takes her to a separate room. She undresses Kotohime and lays her on a bed where she whispers commands into her.

"Kotohime you are my lover and also, part of my harem that you grow aroused at the thought of it growing. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kotohime replies

"Good now for your reward." Naruko says as she gives Kotohime a deep kiss and begins fondling her breasts. Causing Kotohime to become wet with arousal that Naruko begins to lap up and continues to do so while, fondling Kotohime's breasts until she cums. Naruko drinks up the nectar that Kotohime releases. She then gets on top of Kotohime and begins to rub their cunts together until both of them reach climax. Lathering herself in Kotohime's juices Naruko tucks Kotohime in and heads back to the room with Kagero. In the room Naruko grabs a bucket full of purple gel and puts it into a syringe and then, injects it into Kagero who she then, strips naked. The woman begins to rub her thighs together and massages her breasts as Naruko comes up to her ear and places instructions.

"Kagero you are aroused by the thought of getting impregnated. You will want to have babies with me and will have sex with me but, can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kagero whispers with a moan

"Good then you may wake up." Naruko says as she performs the gender reversal jutsu on herself. When Kagero awakens she is extremely horny and starts playing with herself in frustration that is until she spots Naruko and her 12 inch penis.

"Will you please help me with this itch I can't scratch." Kagero says

Naruko lines up her dick with Kagero's vagina and inserts 7 inches in and starts to pump away driving the dick straight into Kagero's uterus. As the final 5 inches goes in and causes a bump on Kagero's belly as Naruko continues to strike deep inside and continues to go on for more than a couple of hours until finally Naruko's baseball sized nuts start to contract and charges her sperm with chakra and fires a hose into Kagero. Who screams out and says" Yes I can feel it you are giving me a baby I feel so stuffed!" As Kagero begins to rub her tummy that has swollen to look 6 months pregnant and she faints. Naruko gently holds onto her as she knots her and creates a mating plug. They stay like that for 30 minutes and Naruko whispers instructions into Kagero's ear.

"Kagero you're one of my lovers and part of my harem you will keep the baby and it's a uzumaki if someone asks who's the father you'll say Menma Uzumaki." Naruko says as she places a line preservation curse seal on her below the waist just above her pussy. Naruko removes her penis from Kagero and tucks her in.

"Good night dear the ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs should be worn off by the end of the day." Naruko says as she exits the room and heads to Sasame's room to see her getting up and dressed.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks

"I think you know." Sasame says kissing Naruko on the lips as they head to Kotohime's room and finds her just getting out of bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruko asks

"I slept great." Kotohime says taking a deep kiss from Naruko in front of Sasame who blushes. They link arms the three of them and Naruko leaves a clone for Kagero as they leave the hideaway and return to the hotel to plan a place to stay for the fuma in konoha.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had made his way to the hokage tower to see Tsunade who appeared to be nervous around him which, confused Jiraiya since, Tsunade had spent enough years around him to be used to his presence. When he brought up the topic of what he discovered at the base seemed to put her at ease for the time being.

"I'm still surprised that Naruko suggested that the Fuma clan join Konoha." Tsunade says

"Not really a big deal considering the clans size is fairly small now due to splitting so, them joining us shouldn't raise the hackle of other clans too much." Jiraiya says with a little thought

"Yes they would be a fine addition to konoha I'll send a message to them straight away letting them know I support them." Tsunade says

"As for Orochimaru it appears that Sasuke didn't make it in time for him to be the vessel so, they had to choose someone else so, it buys Naruko and Sakura a little time to which, to rescue him." Jiraiya says

"I'm not concerned that much about the brat considering what he did to Naruko I'm tempted to strangle the little fool if I ever see him again." Tsunade says with some heat

"Doesn't change the fact that Naruko wants to rescue him perhaps because she may have romantic feelings for him." Jiraiya says with some thought

"Trust me when I say that isn't it I can tell that she isn't interested in men maybe women but, definitely not men." Tsunade says with dismissal

"How can you be so sure it just seems to me she's going along way to rescue Sasuke from himself it speaks of fangirl tendencies you see in the academy." Jiraiya says with some confidence.

"No it's strictly platonic that i'm certain of from what i've read about Naruko she wouldn't be capable of growing a romantic interest in some boy especially one that is so, self-absorbed." Tsunade says with certainty

"What have you read to give you such confidence that she wouldn't have any interest in the opposite sex sure I get the vibe sometimes that she is closer to her teammate Sakura than you would find among normal teammates but, that doesn't lean toward a romantic interest either." Jiraiya says

"It doesn't really matter if she is interested in women the point is not to look too deeply into her actions as romance since, it appears to me that she is about family attachments more than anything else considering what I know that desire is deeply ingrained into her psyche from since, the moment of her creation. Just as her passion is for konoha." Tsunade says grimly

"Since her creation? You make it sound like she was made rather than born because, I assumed she was a girl that was quickly found and the seal from Naruto was somehow repurposed for her use even two years after his death something I myself haven't been quite able to figure out the mystery to." Jiraiya says with some confusion at his assumption. But, He notices a look of guilt and grief on Tsunade's face that she has trouble hiding. That made him even more curious about what she found out about Naruko because, when he last spoke with Tsunade she was looking into Naruko's history. The fact she found something was telling and it wasn't good from the reactions he was getting out of her.

"She was made alright Jiraiya from multiple experiments including one that involved my grandfather's cells which, explains why she can use the wood release the fact that she hasn't shown any other abilities to my knowledge shows that they failed to some degree." Tsunade says not looking at Jiraiya but, past him toward the village with a look that hinted at disgust.

"What kind of experiments are we talking about the kind of Orochimaru's handiwork." Jiraiya says guessing

"No the experiments had nothing to do with him they were the result of rogue scientist working for an undisclosed benefactor." Tsunade says looking down

"Then what kind of experiments were they?" Jiraiya asks Tsunade who looks down

"I have no way to describe what was done but, just calling it torture would be vastly understating what was done to them." Tsunade says firmly with clenched fists

"Them? As in more than one person who else was it?" Jiraiya asks concerned

"I don't know how to say it to you Jiraiya. Sensei apparently didn't want you to know what was discovered and I don't know if I should tell you it'll only haunt you." Tsunade says regretfully with tears

"If it is bothering you this badly now holding onto it won't be good for you so, you should get it over with and tell me." Jiraiya says with seriousness

"Alright I'll let you have the reports and journal that I read all I can say is that I understand why Sensei wanted to keep from you if only to spare you the pain and grief." Tsunade says with tears as she hands over the investigative report, the assessment report, and finally the journal. She watches as he reads the investigative report with a look of surprise then, when he gets to the assessment report he slowly loses the color in his skin rather quickly and by the end his arms are shaking in an uncontrolled way. He looks to Tsunade with a haunting look in his eyes as if in denial of what he's read. Tsunade gives a look of sympathy before turning to look at the journal knowing that what was in there would probably break his spirit. Jiraiya turns his attention away from Tsunade to see where she looking and sees her staring at the journal knowing that it'll have all the gory details in it about the fate of his godson he is tempted not to read it and spare himself the pain of knowing but, realizing it would be cowardly to overlook his godson's final months alive he picks up the journal and begins reading. After the first six months he looks down in shame and regret that eats away at him since, if he had taken in Naruto he wouldn't have met such a miserable end. To his own suffering he continues to read about Naruko's creation and turns even a couple of shades paler. But, he starts to turn green from reading up to a 1 and ½ in and eventually throws up his lunch at reading the last of the journal and heaves as he comes to grips with what was written in the damned journal. He falls to his knees and starts to beat the floor and curses over and over again until Tsunade comes to his side and places a hand on the small of his back and cradles his head as he curses to the heavens what was done to his godson and finally to Naruko the genius prodigy with so much potential having to go through all that at such a young age and to bare a pain no women must. As he finally calms down he turns to Tsunade and speaks.

"I was planning on taking Naruko to train for 2 ½ years but, seeing what happened to her I now must insist we be gone that if not longer in order to find herself without being bound to commitment to the village." Jiraiya says seriously

"What do plan to do while, away with her training is all well and good but, she needs to find something more important than, the village in order to keep living after all she endured." Tsunade says

"I'll help her find a reason in life to exist beyond being a shinobi for konoha." Jiraiya says firmly

"Good when do you plan on leaving?" Tsunade asks

"As soon as possible, but I just got intel that is too important to pass up once I'm done with it I'll come back for Naruko." Jiraiya says as he gets up off the floor and makes his exit leaving Tsunade in her office.


	24. Chapter 23 The Gelel Stone

Chapter 23: The Gelel stone

_Day 423 of Captivity _

_The female Jinchuuriki is in anguish from having been defanged and declawed as well as having her legs broken as she has been put into a stockade. She is shivering from being violated multiple times and injected with various drugs such as pain amplifiers. Her only hope was that they grow bored with her and stop injecting things inside her pussy._

"_The examination of the subject after the BC vaccine was injected he revealed little in conclusive evidence of acquiring any of the modifications we intended but, going forward it's of little consequence since, at the genetic level it has been acquired and may merely to be passed on to another generation so, we've injected sperm saved from it's own previous gender and injected it into the demons uterus as it's ovulating along with several chemicals to speed the growth of any potential fetus. Now all that is left to do is wait and have some fun with the thing since, me and my fellow scientists get to lay with a demon." Mayuri says with a lustful smile._

_The beginnings of breeding have begun all that remains to be seen is the success._

Back in the present:

Naruko was heading to the hokage tower shaking away the memories of last night to get a chance to perform some special missions when she overheard through the door that Tsunade was suspecting Mizuki of having ties to Orochimaru. Hearing that Naruko felt she would investigate it herself and head to the konoha maximum security prison holding Mizuki. When she arrives she discovers all the prisoners are gone and two Jonin Asuma and Kurenai gravely injured. She treats them the best she can before making around 300 clones to scatter and capture the escaped inmates. Shizune and a squad of medics arrive to continue further treatment while, Naruko goes in search of Mizuki in the forests around konoha and yet isn't able to find a trace of him. She decides to double back to see if she missed something and finds Shizune in pursuit along with Iruka supposedly chasing Mizuki until they run into a dead end where shizune reveals her to be Mizuki having lured Iruka and Naruko into a trap where the brothers Fujin and Raijin are waiting for them and attack Naruko who uses the shuriken shadow clone jutsu on them to rain kunai down on their heads but, they took the blows of Kunai without any trouble so, she creates some exploding shadow clones that attack the two brothers and the clones explode and appear nothing but, scruffed up by the explosions. She prepares a rasengan to attack with but, they merely catch her and punch her away. She tries to use the gentle fist against them but, it only annoys them with her nearly out of options she plans to retreat while, using Wood release: threaded tree to bind them but, they easily break out of their wood entanglement. She prepares to use the Adamantine attacking chains against them when suddenly one of them freezes up from having shadow being taken control of.

"It looks like we made it in time." Shikamaru says arriving with Ino and Choji

"Naruko go on ahead we'll deal with these knuckleheads." Ino says performing mind transfer jutsu on the other brother.

"Yeah we got this." Choji says using partial expansion jutsu on his hand to grab ahold of the brother ensnared by his shadow.

"Thank you guys." Naruko says as she takes off to confront Mizuki who is at the old chunin teacher exam building. Which collapses from being blown up from the inside by Mizuki who escaped. But, Iruka had managed to escape the blast. The two of them regroup when Tsubaki Mizuki's former lover along with pakkun arrive and she tells them where to look. They follow her to a distant cave that Mizuki soon comes out of and drinks some red liquid from a beaker. He soon begins to take on tiger-like marks on his body.

"Is this what it's been about getting his hands on Orochimaru's curse mark!" Naruko says unimpressed

"That's right demon bitch it's time I show you what real power looks like." Mizuki shouts

"Mizuki you've gone far beyond my understanding of you I don't even recognize you anymore." Tsubaki says sadly

"Mizuki this has gone on quite long enough come quietly and surrender." Iruka states

"Just like you Iruka to think of yourself as my equal and able to talk down to me." Mizuki says

"Mizuki if you want to settle this then let's settle it now." Naruko says

"My thoughts exactly!" Mizuki shouts as he lunges toward Naruko and Iruka. They both dodge and fall back into the bamboo forest with Mizuki after them. Naruko uses the hidden mist technique and begins attacking with silent killing and gentle fist causing Mizuki trouble along his body as his pressure points are hit one after another so, he uses the second level of his curse mark and his heightened tiger senses tell him where she is and quickly counters with a kick sending Naruko flying. Iruka tries to take advantage of Mizuki being distracted to launch exploding kunai that Mizuki dodges and jumps through the bamboo forest. He lunges toward Iruka and attempts to stab through his guts but, Iruka uses substitution on a log and throws shuriken at Mizuki who simply dodges them to come face to face with Naruko holding a rasengan that she slams into his chest sending him Mizuki lands he starts to wither and ages into a old man from the potions side effects that is when Tsunade arrives after handling the brothers and analyzes Mizuki to state the potion he took was an incomplete one that Orochimaru left him. Naruko is disappointed that she can't get any useful info out of Mizuki. She follows Tsubaki who leaves and turns into smoke. She then possesses her body and takes her to the hideaway where she is surprised to find Shizune and an Anbu by the name Yugao searching her clones memories they had discovered the real shizune who had been beaten along with yugao by the brothers and had abducted the two. So, she had the 3 women in the hideaway and already had plans for them. First he takes Tsubaki to a separate room and undresses her. Laying her on a bed she gets a bucket full of purple gel and a syringe and fills it up with the gel. She then injects it into Tsubaki's neck causing the woman to start rubbing her thighs together and massaging her breasts. Naruko then, implants commands into her.

"Tsubaki you're my lover and you desire to have my children, all you can think about is having a baby with me as you have sex with me you'll grow increasingly aroused but, you can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Tsubaki says

"Good you may awake now" Naruko says

Tsubaki awakes slowly while, letting out a low moan as the drugs coarse through her as she becomes more awake she takes notice of Naruko who has used the gender reversal jutsu on herself.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" Tsubaki says in a lust filled daze.

"You're here to help me start a family Tsubaki don't you want that with me?" Naruko responds

"Yes...Yes I do." Tsubaki says opening up her thighs so, her moist pussy can be seen. Naruko slides her penis up to Tsubaki's entrance and thrusts in causing her to scream out as 8 inches goes straight into her but, Naruko begin's thrusting until she is in Tsubaki's uterus and has her entire dick inside causing a bump on her belly to form. They are going at it for an hour as Tsubaki's arousal builds up until she shouts "Yes that's it knock me up with your baby! Give me a child!"

"As you wish Tsubaki!" Naruko says firmly as Naruko tenses just as she thrusts all the way into Tsubaki channeling chakra to her testicles to amplify the force of the ejaculation of her baseball sized testicles and fires her seed into Tsubaki causing her to swell up to look 6 months pregnant. They cuddle together as Naruko's penis forms a knot and a mating plug. They stay like that for half an hour until Naruko pulls out. Naruko then whispers instructions into Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki you're a part of my harem and love to watch it grow. You will keep the baby as it's an Uzumaki. If anyone asks who the father is it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Tsubaki moans while cradling her bloated stomach.

"Excellent" Naruko says as she places the line preservation curse seal onto Tsubaki below the waist just above her pussy. As Naruko finishes the curse seal she makes her way back to the room with Yugao and Shizune. She takes Yugao to a separate room and removes her clothes and injects the same substance of ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs that she gave Tsubaki. It causes Yugao to begin rubbing her thighs together and massaging her breasts. Naruko lays her on a bed as she whispers commands into Yugao.

"Yugao you are aroused by the thought of having a baby and desire to have a baby with me your lover as part of my harem but, you can't cum till I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" she moans out

"Good then you may wake up." Naruko says

Yugao flutters her eyes openly and begins touching her pussy that is on feels on fire. She turns to Naruko and tries to get up but, Naruko gently places her back down.

"What's going on?" Yugao asks

"You and me dear are about to conceive a child together so, please don't go rushing off." Naruko says

"I've always wanted a baby and now I'll finally have one." Yugao says opening up her legs so, Naruko's dick can line up with the entrance to her pussy and thrust in. Causing Yugao to moan at being overly stuffed with dick as Naruko continues to pump away and eventually fills Yugao completely with her dick inside her uterus. This goes on for roughly for two hours until Yugao starts to scream out "Yes that's it fuck my pussy fill me up with baby batter and give me a child. Please!" After hearing that Naruko transfers chakra into her testicles and gives one last thrust to be buried inside Yugao's uterus and releases a ton of baby batter filling her up to look 6 months pregnant. They cuddle as Naruko's penis forms a knot and forms a mate plug blocking the seed from escaping. As they cuddle Naruko gives instructions to Yugao.

"Yugao you will keep the baby as it's an uzumaki and if anyone asks who the father is it's Menma uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Yugao moans out

"Good" Naruko says as she pulls out of Yugao's pussy and gives her the line preservation curse seal. Naruko then heads back to the room with Shizune in it and begins the process of undressing her. She then injects Shizune with the same drugs she gave the others before giving instructions to her.

"Shizune you desire to have a baby above all else and you wish to have it with me your lover as a member of my harem but, you can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Shizune moans

"Good then you will wake up." Naruko says

Shizune comes too embarrassed by being naked lying on a bed but, can't stop feeling arousal at looking at Naruko who is giving her a dazzling smile.

"Naruko? What? What did you do to me?" Shizune says feeling heavily flushed

"Just gave you something in order to help you conceive." Naruko says gently patting Shizune's head.

"That's right we want to have a child don't we?" Shizune says opening her thighs

"That's right let's get to it." Naruko says as she penetrates Shizune with her cock causing her to let out a groan from being so, stuffed. Naruko thrusts continue until she is piercing Shizune's uterus. They are at it for roughly two hours then, Shizune's throughs back her head and says "Yes this is what I wanted all along give to me a beautiful baby please! Hurry and knock me up! Fertilize me!" Causing Naruko to give one last thrust and buries her dick into Shizune's uterus and cums filling her up to look 6 months pregnant. Naruko then knot's and generates a mate plug. She then, places the line preservation curse seal on her as they are cuddling and stay connected for at least half an hour. Naruko then, whispers instructions into Shizune's ear.

"Shizune you'll keep the baby that will be a Uzumaki and if anyone asks who's the father it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Shizune groans as she rubs her stomach tenderly

"Good then, get some sleep." Naruko says as she leaves the room. To head to another room filled with some of the escaped prisoners that she captured and rendered unconscious with senbon. She takes 5 prisoners and lays them on an individual scroll for each of them that is laying next each to a black coffin. She then goes through hand signs and performs Edo Fumetsu (impure world seal destruction) that drains the men of their vitality to restore the corpses that are stored in the black coffins to fully healed condition despite the damage they incurred. She then, desummons the black coffins like she did the coffins of edo tensei. She then creates three shadow clones one for each of her female guests to escort them out when they awake and are dressed. She then, leaves the hideaway to head back to her apartment to get some rest. The next day she is summoned to the mission hall where she sees Team Kurenai.

"So, baa-chan why did you summon me?" Naruko asks

"It just so, happens that team 8 is going on a c-rank mission and needs you to fill in as fourth member of the team." Tsunade says calmly

"I see so, what is the mission?" Naruko asks

"The mission is simple to retrieve a bikochu beetle, so we can use it to track down Sasuke." Tsunade says

"Really! That's great!" Naruko says excited

"Good now that you're informed I must tell you the bikochu is nearly extinct so, it will nearly be impossible to find one even in its natural habitat." Tsunade says grimly

"It's no problem if there is one to be found then, we'll find it isn't that right guys." Naruko says full of confidence.

"In that case I wish you good luck you're dismissed." Tsunade says and with that Team Kurenai and Naruko take their leave of the mission hall and head out. They make good time on their way to the bikochu habitat but, stop to rest for the night not far from a waterfall. Hinata goes to the waterfall to dance in the nude but, when Naruko wakes up in their tent finding Hinata missing she goes to investigate and finds Hinata in the nude. Stripping naked herself she sneaks up behind her and places her arms around Hinata making her stiffen at first then, relaxes realizing it's Naruko.

"My do you make it a habit of dancing nude in the moonlight." Naruko says rubbing and caressing Hinata's breasts causing her to moan.

"I just felt like dancing in the water and perfecting my movements." Hinata says gasping as Naruko begins to play with her pussy.

"I see if you want to play around in the water you should have asked me so, we could make beautiful music together." Naruko says twisting a nipple eliciting an eep from Hinata.

"I didn't want to wake you." Hinata says panting on the verge of an orgasm

"Now that you have let us have some fun." Naruko says giving Hinata's clit a slight pinch causing her to climax and fall into the water.

"Naruko I've heard from the other girls about your dick could you use it on me please." Hinata says

"Sure anything for my princess." Naruko says going through the hand signs for the gender reversal jutsu. She lines up her dick with Hinata's pussy and thrusts in causing Hinata to yelp but, is silenced by Naruko kissing her. Naruko thrusts continue until she is fully inside Hinata's uterus and starts to pump away causing Hinata to moan into the kiss with Naruko. Naruko tenses in preparation of releasing her load and takes it out and aims it towards Hinata's panting face.

"Drink up Hinata-chan." Naruko says firmly as Hinata takes the cock into her mouth and starts sucking as Naruko cums filling Hinata's mouth as she gulps it down and when the flow ceases she sucks the cock like a baby bottle. Until Naruko pops her dick out of Hinata's mouth and Hinata swirls the leftover cum in her mouth for Naruko to see before she swallows it.

"My princess knows how to make a lovely scene however, it will be even a more lovely scene when someday I get you pregnant with my baby." Naruko says

"I look forward to that day too." Hinata says with a blush and a smile creeping up on her face. They get dressed and head back to the tent before dawn breaks. In the morning they arrive at the bikochu habitat and make their way down a steep cliff. At the bottom of the cliff Naruko spreads out 300 clones to begin searching for the beetle while, team Kurenai and Naruko split up in order to begin a search of their own. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones looking for the beetle. The Kamizuru clan from Iwa was also in search of the beetle and they decided to wait for the other team to find one for them and take it for themselves. Hinata manages to locate one and Naruko captures it in midair. Shino puts the insect in a bug catcher jar and decides to have everyone regroup but, Hinata is stung by a bee that renders her unconscious and is captured by the Kamizuru members Jibachi, Kurobachi, and Suzumebachi. They send a message to the other team in exchange for the bikochu they would return Hinata. They arrive at the exchange with an insect similar to the bikochu but, the Kamizuru see through the ruze and attack Naruko, Kiba, and Shino. Who attempt to rescue a bound Hinata only for it to turn out to be a beeswax clone. Naruko, Kiba, and Shino follow the retreating Kamizuru members to discover an earth dome with Hinata's scent coming from it. They go in to find Hinata bound in beeswax but, it turns out to be a fake wearing Hinata's coat. The entrance is sealed off by rock and the ground gives way to a pit filled with giant bee larvae that suck up chakra. From the open ceiling Suzumebachi with a giant Queen bee suggests that they surrender and do. Bound in beeswax they are carried to the stream where the Kamizuru left Hinata encased in Beeswax floating tied by a string to the nearby tree guarded by bees. But, Hinata is no longer there.

"Damn we warned her what would happen if she tried to escape." Jibachi says looking toward the gorge that the river flowed into.

"It's not our fault she went and got herself killed." Kurobachi says looking at their prisoners especially Naruko who is glaring with red slitted eyes at them spooking them.

"For what you've done to Hinata I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you!" Naruko shouts as she breaks free of the beeswax and unleashes her chakra chains against the Kamizuru members who unleash a swarm of bees towards Naruko who covers herself in a one tailed fox cloak frying the bees that attempt to sting her. Meanwhile, Shino uses his bugs to free himself, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"What!? How did you get free of the beeswax?" Jibachi shouts

"You're beeswax isn't that strong so, my insects ate away at it." Shino says releasing his insects toward the three Kamizuru members.

"This has gone on long enough" Suzumebachi says summoning the giant queen bee and orders it to attack but, Hinata appears out of the brush and uses protective eight trigrams sixty four palms to slice the air in a net pattern around her sending the giant queen bee away onto Suzumebachi,Jibachi, and Kurobachi. With them defeated Team Kurenai heads back to where they had hidden the bikochu beetle to find it not only laid an egg but, it has hatched meaning it was useless to them. Shino declares the mission as a failure and they return to Konoha to inform the hokage.

When they return to Konoha and give their report to the hokage she is disappointed but, not surprised considering they had a run in with a Iwa team that delayed them from their goal. She dismisses them after having a few words with them except for Naruko who she assigns another mission along with Shikamaru and Sakura. The mission is to capture a ferret that ran away from its caravan so, they are tasked with locating it and meeting up with the caravan. They left on their mission and quickly tracked down the ferret and captured it in a cage successfully. As they head out to locate the caravan they are attacked by armoured soldiers and a armoured knight. Sakura and Shikamaru hold off the armoured soldiers while, Naruko faces the armoured knight as they clash with kunai and sword respectively they draw themselves closer to a ledge where they unleash their ultimate attacks Naruko the rasengan and the knight roaring thunder when the two powers clash they are sent flying over the ledge into the stream below. Naruko awakens to find herself and the knight being tended to by the caravan that they were supposed to bring the ferret that Naruko brought with her. When the knight comes too he thanks the caravan leader and says his name is Temujin before taking off with the ferret Nerugui following him causing Naruko to follow them in pursuit that leads her to a gigantic mobile fortress. Where Naruko is introduced to Haido who dreams of building a utopia. When she is offered to join them she declines. Temujin heads off to another location in the desert where another mobile fortress has been destroyed and Kankuro is tending to some unconscious children. When Naruko asks about the wind village's that have been destroyed Temujin says they were noble sacrifices to Naruko's disgust. Temujin's allies Kamira and Ranke arrive and attack Kankuro and Gaara respectively. Ranke attacks Gaara by transforming into a gorilla-like creature that uses electricity, but Gaara eventually overwhelms and kills Ranke and forces Kamira to retreat.

Meanwhile, the caravan leader Kahiko is attacked by Fugai demanding to know where the stone of Gelel is but, is forced to retreat when Sakura and Shikamaru stop her as Kahiko asks the two of them to help. Temujin returns to the caravan only to be captured by Shikamaru as Kahiko explains that the Gelel stones only bring harm but, Temujin claims to have one inside of him. Temujin kidnaps Kahiko to lead him to the mines of the gelel stone but, he doesn't know the way but Nerugui does. Haido arrives at the mines when Naruko brings up Temujin's fallen comrades he claims it's for the greater good. Naruko claims a world without friends is nothing. Sakura and Shikamaru hold off Fugai and Kamira respectively and Fugai is killed by having a crystal chandelier dropped on her while, Kamira evades Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu only to be caught in Kankuro's puppet and killed. Meanwhile, Naruko and Temujin head deep into the mines along with Haido. Kahiko plunges a dagger into Temujin in order to use his blood to activate the mines self destruction but, Haido interferes and makes his way to the key stone. Nerugui tries to stop him but, is blasted away by a barrier that Haido formed forcing Nerugui to spit out a gelel stone. Temujin refuses to kill Naruko when Haido asks him but, as Haido claims Temujin is useless he suddenly remembers that Haido was the one who killed his parents. Haido steals the gelel stone from Haido's body as Naruko binds Haido in chains and uses a rasengan on Haido. But, Haido regenerates thanks to the power of the mine. Naruko asks Temujin for help and with the power of the gelel stones fueling a pair of rasengans they hit Haido with them killing him and destroying the key stone causing the mine to go out of control. Temujin activates a seal with his blood to open a blackhole that swallows up the mine but, before he can be swallowed along with it he is saved by Naruko using chakra chains to wrap around him and pull him up as the blackhole closes. As Shikamaru, Sakura, Kankuro, and Gaara watch as the void collapses a burst of Gelel hits the area turning it into an oasis and awakens the unconscious children. Later on, Temujin and Kahiko along with the caravan board a ship leaving the continent to return to Temujin's continent as Naruko waves goodbye to them.


	25. Chapter 24 the kurosuki family

Chapter 24: The Kurosaki family

_Flashback:_

_Day 456 of Captivity_

_The female Jinchuriki is squirming and screaming as the pain amplifiers are used on her as the scientists cut her open and begin examining the fetus growing inside of her as they poke and prod it with instruments._

"_Today we've cut open the demon to do testing on the fetus unfortunately from DNA testing we've concluded that it won't be caring any of the kekkei genkai we have injected into the mother so, we decided to remove the fetus from the mother demon as she kicked and screamed probably aware that her baby's life was to be snuffed out in order to try and start again. Once the fetus was removed and stored in a glass container we injected ovulation drugs into the demon and as she ovulated we injected directly into it the creature's former sperm in hopes of getting better results this time fortunately adding grow stimulants to the fetus is necessary to get the fetus to a developed to enough of a stage that we can ascertain its genetic composition to determine if further drugs are necessary." Mayuri says with boredom and inpatients. _

_The breeding of the future Naruko is only just starting._

Naruko shook off the nightmare she had since, returning from her mission to capture the ferret that became so much more. Tsunade had assigned the team two weeks off but, Naruko used the time off to mainly train and do d-rank missions with clones. After the two weeks were up Team Asuma and Naruko were assigned an a-rank mission to rescue a political prisoner by the name of Shu from the land of that being held in the land of this. The plan was simple while, Naruko transformed into Shu to attend to his duties. The real Shu would be taken over by Ino and place him in a wicker basket that was the 2nd place prize of the eating contest that Choji was to enter. The plan went off without a hitch but, the land of this came under attack just as they were leaving along with Shu to return him to the land of that. All in all the mission went pretty well for the team especially for Choji who was asked out on a date with one of the competitors Tamao to his joy. For the success of the mission Tsunade gave the team two weeks off that Naruko per usual used to do training and do d-ranks. On one of those days that Naruko was training in training ground 3 along with team guy a trio of men were found being carried away by the river that runs through the training grounds. The three men were taken to the hospital where once they recovered explained their situation which was the Kurosuki family had taken over the Katabami gold mine in the land of rivers with the gang being led by Raiga one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. Naruko and the team guy head there along the way they stop at the curry of life shop that Lee is very fond of and hear from Sansho that her son had runaway to join the Kurosuki family. Lee promises to bring Karashi her son back to her. As the team settles in the trio of miners they were escorting go back to the mine in hopes of saving some of their friends only for them to be shoved into coffins and were about to be buried alive by the Kurosuki family when Team Guy and Naruko arrive. Lee begins with attacking Raiga who uses his kiba swords to use lightning release attacks against them once Raiga uses the hidden mist jutsu. Raiga uses Lightning release: lightning ball sending out balls of lightning that the team dodges in the mist. Neji tries to get a bead on Raiga through the mist only to see phantoms made out of chakra that Neji using his byakugan can't see through. Tenten keeps throwing weapons as one nick's Raiga's back causing his backpack to fall out. Separated from it Lee manages to get in close and fight him but, is repelled back by fangs of lightning that Raiga uses to bring down lightning on the area. Naruko charges him with a rasengan that Raiga uses his Kiba blades to block. But, it's ineffective as Raiga is sent flying over a cliff into a ravine along with his swords. With Raiga out of the picture the team turned their attention to the backpack that Raiga dropped. Inside they find a child that contains the ketsugan.

"Who are you?" Naruko asks the child

"My name is Ranmaru." The boy sasy

"Were you the one that created the illusions I saw." Neji asks

"Yes that was me ever since, I could remember I could see many things with my eyes despite normal obstructions getting in the way." Ranmaru says

"Why did you work with Raiga?" Naruko asks

"Because, he saved me because, I've always been fragile I can barely move on my own I couldn't really go anywhere and had to rely on others to survive but, Raiga came and he became my arms and legs allowing me to see the world." Ranmaru says

"I see Raiga became your reason for living then." Lee says

"Yes but, now that Raiga is gone I won't last so, if you would please kill me." Ranmaru says calmly

"How could you ask us that!" Tenten shouts

"Because, without Raiga I've no purpose any longer so, without him I can't possibly live." Ranmaru explains

"You don't get to decide that not after the lives you and Raiga took." Tenten firmly says

"I guess you'll be coming with us then." Naruko says picking up the backpack that Ranmaru is in and heads to the curry of life shop. Where they strategize as Sansho begins to show Ranmaru how to cook. They head back to the Katabami mine and attack the family that is overseeing the mine. The team makes quick work of them and takes back Karashi back to the curry of life shop where the team decides to take a rest. When Tenten is alone with Naruko they talk.

"I hate people who can't decide things for themselves." Tenten says thinking of Ranmaru

"Tenten you perhaps never have been at the mercy of others let me tell you it's not a pleasant experience to be in but, once you get used to it you grow to rely on it and stop thinking for yourself. I'm sure that once Ranmaru has time to find a purpose in life he'll begin to make decisions on his own." Naruko says

"I understand but, I don't like his defeatist attitude it's so frustrating." Tenten says

"I can understand that but, It's a part of who he is and will eventually outgrow it." Naruko says

"You're right." Tenten says

"Now about you Tenten I think I should reward you for being so honest." Naruko says whispering into her ear as she rubs her hands on Tenten's breasts over her shirt.

"Stop what if they hear us?" Tenten mutters

"Don't worry I put a noise dampening seal on the boys room so, they won't hear us as I make love to you." Naruko says as she puts her hands underneath Tenten's shirt and begins to play with her breasts directly. Tenten starts to sway her hips and pulls down her pants and panties. Naruko does the same and begins to rub her pussy against Tenten's causing her to moan out loud. The two soon climax and as Tenten catches her breath Naruko uses the gender reversal jutsu to release her dick that she slams into Tenten causing her to yelp. As Naruko begins thrusting into Tenten she goes deeper into her until she reaches her uterus. Tenten can't describe how good she is feeling as her muscle flex around the cock that is jamming into her.

"I can't take this much longer!" Tenten says as she pants out of breath.

"Tenten I'm going to cum turn around!" Naruko says as Tenten turns around and takes the dick into her mouth.

"Here's your reward Tenten!" Naruko groans as she shoots cum down Tenten throat who swallows it all before her cheeks become swollen from all the cum in her mouth. Tenten swishes it in her mouth and finally swallows and gives a smile.

"That was delicious but, why did you pull it out?" Tenten asks

"Because, when I cum inside you it will be to give you my baby, but it's too soon Tenten do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes I understand I'm too young to have a kid." Tenten says with slight sadness

Meanwhile, Karashi takes Ranmaru to the site of Raiga's resting place. Ranmaru goes to the rubble containing Raiga and transfers his life force into it restoring Raiga who breaks out of the rubble using Kiba's lightning. Ranmaru faints and is carried away by Karashi as Raiga makes his way to the top of a cliff. Where Tenten after having found Karashi and Ranmaru missing came to look for them.

"I should've known you were still alive where's Ranmaru!" Tenten shouts pulling out her bo staff.

"He's gone and soon so, shall you but, you won't be getting a funeral like the others." Raiga shouts and unleashes Fangs of lightning toward Tenten. Tenten dodges the lightning strike and tries to get in close to attack Raiga who forms lightning strike armour covering himself in lightning and counters Tenten who is electrocuted and thrown back by the attack by Raiga. Naruko, Lee, and Neji arrive on the scene having come looking for Tenten. Lee attacks using his Taijutsu but, has little effect against Raiga's lightning strike armour. Neji sends Raiga flying back with a vacuum air palm but, it does little else against him that leaves Naruko to attack with Wood Release: strong spear tree that launches roots against Raiga who shatters the roots using his lightning release who uses Lightning dragon Tornado against them but, Naruko dodges the attack but, it incapacitates Neji and Lee. Naruko uses Adamantine attacking chains that bind Raiga to the ground. Raiga tries to break free of the chains using his armor but, to no avail. Naruko charges ahead with a paper seal with kanji for wind on it while, Raiga uses lightning burial: Banquet of lightning to channel lightning through the ground toward Naruko who jumps into the air toward Raiga and unleashes a powerful wind bullet from the paper seal shredding Raiga's lightning armor and sending him flying back. Ranmaru comes to him and Raiga activates the hidden mist technique using Ranmaru to guide him through the mist he nearly is walked off a cliff when Lee saves Ranmaru and Raiga becomes enraged at the betrayal of Ranmaru.

"You don't need me anymore do you so, how about I give you a decent funeral." Raiga shouts

"Not of your life you bastard!" Naruko shouts as she jams a rasengan into his guts sending him to fly into the ravine.

"Ranmaru go you're free now! Now lightning come and give me a worthy funeral!" Raiga shouts as lightning rains down on his body turning it to ash leaving only his Kiba swords behind. As the clouds part Naruko and team guy return to the curry of life shop and leave Ranmaru and Karashi there as they return home.

When they are home they head to the hokage's office to report on the A-rank mission they just were on and that Tenten took the Kiba swords. Tsunade offers them two weeks off and they take it but, Naruko just uses the time to train and do D-ranks per the usual for her. Once her time is up she heads to the mission hall and decides to do a b-rank with Kiba and Hinata. Their mission is to capture a man known as Gosunkugi in the land of stone. They head there and meet with a bounty hunter known as Sazanami who is also, after Gosunkugi due to him being blamed for some murders that Gosunkugi committed. They try to capture him when he attempts to steal a golden bell but, Sazanami and Gosunkugi are caught by another bounty hunter Tokichi who clears Sazanami's name. Because Tokichi caught Gosunkugi the mission is considered a failure so, they return to the village. They return to the village to inform the hokage who is displeased by the result of the mission. Naruko is placed on another mission with Tenten and Neji to deal with a ghost that is haunting the land of birds. They are guided there by their client Chishima who is a close friend of the daimyo. They meet Moso, one of the daimyo's advisor's who explains about the ghost known as the cursed warrior appears and disappears from the kingdom. Moso suspects the other advisor to the daimyo Komei is behind the cursed warrior who is supposed to be the ghost of previous daimyo who was suspected to have been murdered and after Toki committed suicide. That night the cursed warrior appears and the team pursues it only for it to become an empty suit of armor. The next day while, they are near a lake talking to the daimyo sagi there is an assassination attempt on him by shinobi using equipment that komei's soldiers use. The next day they follow Komei to the scene where the ghost disappeared only for it reappear and they defeat it this time the occupant of the armor commits suicide by cynide. The next day Komei is arrested and the mission is considered complete but, Naruko and Neji have doubts so, they split up to look for clues while, Neji and Tenten investigate the resting place of the previous daimyo, Naruko goes to where the cursed warrior appeared and investigates underground tunnels that lead to the palace where she is caught and thrown into a cell where the cursed warrior appears and attacks her. During the fight the mask covering the cursed warrior is removed revealing Sagi is the cursed warrior who hopes to discover who murdered his father and twin sister. Before they can resume the fight Chishima appears badly wounded who explains that it was Moso. Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten have been forced to leave the land of birds without Naruko and run into Kakashi who explains his suspicions and they sneak back into the land of birds. At the execution site of Komei the cursed warrior appears to rescue him and the team follows the cursed warrior to underground tunnels where it's revealed that Naruko is the cursed warrior. When they attempt to confront Sagi they find her already gone to avenge his family against Moso. When they catch up to Sagi it's revealed that it is actually Toki in disguise of her brother who is facing Moso who's real name is Hoki who is the leader of the watari ninja that are attempting to take over the land of birds. Naruko has trouble escaping Hoki's genjutsu but, the spirit of Sagi encourages her on to rescue Toki and defeats Hoki. With Hoki defeated the mission is considered a success and the team including Kakashi return to Konoha. Where Tsunade is pleased by the results and gives the team two weeks off. That Naruko spends her usual way by training and doing d-ranks. Tsunade appoints Anko who is 3 months pregnant to lead Naruko, Ino, and shino on a mission to destroy the Kaima attacking the land of sea's shipping lanes. As they head to the land of sea Ino begins probing Anko for questions about her baby.

"So Anko I hear you're pregnant." Ino says smiling

"Yeah I am so what." Anko says with a shrug

"Who is the father anyone we know?" Ino says knowingly

"Yes it's Menma Uzumaki and the baby is also, going to be an Uzumaki." Anko says rubbing her stomach.

"So do you know the gender of the baby yet?" Ino says laying a hand and caressing Anko's belly who let's out a light moan at the touch.

"Yes, It's going to be a boy" Anko says smirking as she gently touches Ino's hand over her belly

"How can you tell?" Ino asks quizzingly

"Woman's Intuition." Anko says with a smile

"What are you going to name the baby?" Ino asks

"Yashagoro Uzumaki!" Anko says proudly

"I can't wait to have a baby someday too." Ino says with longing

"You will I promise Ino just give it a few more years" Naruko says as they arrive at the land of sea where they split up to look for clues. Naruko finds a woman being pelted by rocks by children causing Naruko's anger to rise.

"That's enough brats!" Naruko shouts

"But Miss she is a monster!" one of the children shouts

"If you want a monster I'll give you one" Naruko says releasing killing intent scaring off the kids

"Here let me help you." Naruko says to the woman trying to help pick her up but, the girl refuses the help.

"Thank you I'm fine." The woman says before darting off so, Naruko meets up with Ino and Shino who try and take a ship to the nearby island only to be attacked by Yoroi and Misumi who were from Kabuto's team. Naruko manages to beat them back with water clones but, is lost at sea and nearly drowns but, is saved by the woman she met previously. Naruko wakes up in the shack of the woman who's name is Isaribi. When Isaribi tries to leave she is ambushed by Ino, Shino, and Anko who claim she is the kaima. When Isaribi transforms and dives into the water to make a run for it she is caught by them and Naruko arriving demands to know who is responsible for her condition. But, before they can interrogate her she is rescued by Yoroi and they both disappear.

"Naruko she is a monster why do you care about her?" Ino says

"Because, she isn't a bad person she saved my life from drowning out at sea." Naruko says

"But, she probably killed dozens why stick up for her?" Ino says

"Because, she must have her reasons and I'm not ready to write her off as a villain until I know why." Naruko says

"Naruko…" Ino says as Anko goes on to explain that these chains of islands have had people going missing after the past decade and none have returned due to Orochimaru using them as test subjects. She goes on to say that it's likely that Isaribi is one of those test subjects. She directs them to the hidden lab on one of the islands and they attack it to find Isaribi working for Amachi who is responsible for her condition in hopes of being returned to normal. Amachi and Isaribi retreat to raid the ships while Misumi stays behind to handle them. Naruko uses her Adamantine attacking chains on Misumi who dodges with his flexible body and attempts to attack but, Ino uses mind transfer jutsu on him to tangle himself up in order for him to be easily captured. They bust out of the lab after Naruko uses clones to take anything of value. When they reach outside. They find the fleet of ships carrying goods they were supposed to protect being held up by Isaribi, Amachi, and Yoroi. Shino confronts Yoroi while, Naruko handles Isaribi, and Anko handles Amachi.

"Isaribi you need to stop this." Naruko says calmly

"I have no choice if I'm going to be turned back to normal." Isaribi says firing a water bullet

"Isaribi just because, you may look like a monster doesn't make one it's your actions that decide that and deep down you know it's true." Naruko says seriously as Isaribi is tied up in chakra chains by Naruko. Meanwhile, Anko is casually dodging surgical knives that are being thrown by Amachi before Amachi decides to transform into a Kaima himself and shots scales at Anko who dodges them. Naruko attacks him with shadow clones and beats him down, but Amachi doesn't give up summoning Umibozu a mass of living water. Naruko attacks using a seal with the Kanji for fire on it and sets it ablaze with a huge Fireball evaporating it. With things settled Naruko walks toward the restrained Amachi.

"You were never going to change Isaribi back were you." Naruko says frustratingly

"Of course I wasn't I wouldn't even know how to begin." Amachi says mirthlessly causing Isaribi to burst into tears. Naruko holds her and tells her to come with them back to the leaf where they'll have Tsunade take a look at her. With Yoroi taken down by Shino and Misumi captured it was time to return to the leaf to give a report as it would be Anko's last mission till she gave birth.


	26. Chapter 25 land of vegetables

Chapter 25: Land of Vegetables

_Flashback: _

_Day 497 of Captivity_

_The female Jinchuuriki is bound in the stockades of her cell with all her nails and teeth gone as some stranger was humping away at her pussy and another was using her toothless mouth as a cock sleeve they were pounding her relentlessly as she struggled against the stockade to get her rapist off her and away from the fetus in her belly until the one in her pussy punched her in the back of the head and then, her stomach causing her to cough as the man spilled seed down her throat she tried to reach her belly with her restrained hands to feel for the baby to see if it was alright but couldn't. _

"_We have another failure it seems when it comes to the current fetus so, we decided to have a little fun with her before we perform a forced miscarriage and take out the child for study. The demon's maternal instinct has really come in the past two months even though she'll be on her third child soon with the way things are going." Mayuri says with some amusement._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes off her nightmares from her sleep that she had after returning to Konoha to get some sleep. She spends her time training and doing d-ranks for most of the time until she is summoned for a mission by the hokage. The mission with Team Guy is to protect a meteorite in the land of bears in hoshigakure. The team sets out for the land of bears making record time due to Lee's enthusiasm. When they arrive they are confronted by a star ninja by the name of Sumaru who guides them around the poisonous ravine that surrounds the hidden star village. They are introduced to the hoshikage by the name of Akahoshi who instructs them to guard the meteorite from possible thieves. While, they are distracted the meteorite is stolen by a masked thief with enhanced star chakra capabilities. Later on Sumaru is kidnapped by a masked individual while the team is discovering that the stars training is poisonous to those that train with it and is often fatal. They found out the third hoshikage abandoned the star training but, the fourth hoshikage started it up again recently with the genin of hoshi willing to use the star training for the village's prosperity. Naruko comes into contact with the masked thief and engages him but, Akahoshi attacks both of them sending them into the poisonous ravine. Naruko awakens to find herself in a cavern with the masked thief who's name is Natsuhi and mother of Sumaru who completed the star training along with her husband who recently died from the effects of it. It turns out they both tried to steal the star before to prevent future generations from continuing the harsh training but, were caught by the third hoshikage who promised to end the star training if they became missing nin to watch over the village in case the village resumed the star training. It's revealed that the third hoshikage was killed by Akahoshi who had kidnapped Sumaru in order to lure out Natsuhi and the star. Akahoshi recovers the star and returns to the village while, Natsuhi in failing health attempts to steal the star again but, is killed. When Akahoshi's men let it slip that they were the ones to kill the third hoshikage the villagers and genin turn on Akahoshi who implants the star into his chest and begin's draining everyone of their chakra. Neji points out to Naruko that there is nothing they can do since, it's an internal matter between the villagers and their leader but, Naruko refuses to listen and attacks Akahoshi. The two battle with Naruko using her wood release: strong spear tree to bind Akahoshi who breaks free and uses a dragon made of star chakra to attack Naruko who dodges and counters with using Adamantine Attacking Chains. The chains quickly bind Akahoshi as Natsuhi's ghost using the power of star chakra helps fuel Naruko's rasengan that she drives into Akahoshi's chest killing him and destroying the star but, due to Naruko's attack she is exposed to the stars chakra and manages to painfully absorb it. With the star destroyed the team returns to Konoha to give a report to the hokage. Who is frustrated with the team for destroying the star but, since hoshigakure didn't lodge a complaint she drops the matter to tend to the genin of hoshi who are visiting to get treatment for the star training.

Naruko is then assigned a c-rank mission along with Hinata, and choji to guide some peddlers from the land of vegetables to the land of greens. While they are escorting the peddlers the team notices smoke rising from the land of vegetables. When Naruko backtracks to see what is happening she is attacked by two unknown ninja so, she returns to the peddlers and suggests they take an alternative route. One of the peddlers Shun suggests they split up with the old and young having two guards while, the healthier ones have one guard. Choji and Naruto guard the old and young peddlers group that is quickly attacked but, then left alone. Naruko deduces that they weren't the ones the attacks were after so, they rush on ahead to meet with Hinata's group. Naruko scours the area to find signs of a battle with one of the merchants Kikunojo dead dressed as a shinobi. Naruko rushes back to the peddlers where it's revealed that Shun is princess Haruna heir to the throne of the land of vegetables. Her attendants Kikunojo and Yurinojo afraid that they wouldn't be enough to defeat the janin hired the konoha nin as a cover for the escort mission. Naruko is displeased with them using the peddlers as a cover that puts them in danger. When they have a chance Naruko, Choji, and Yurinojo confront the youngest brother of the janin Ruiga in order to avenge Kikunojo. Ruiga uses water release: water heavens convergence to summon water from the ground into orbs of water that he uses his summons in. They attack but Naruko uses the water to her advantage and creates water clones to attack Ruiga while, Choji and Yurinojo hold off the summons. They fight their way to a rocky out cropping where there is no water for Ruiga to draw from and Naruko uses wood release: Threaded tree to bind Ruiga with roots and hits him with a rasengan defeating him. Choji and Yurinojo return to the peddlers to find that Haruna is gone and Hinata unconscious. Meanwhile, Naruko confronts the second brother Jiga who uses magnetic release: Infinite meteors to attack Naruko who counters with wood release: wood locking wall. Jiga shatters the wooden wall with magnetized iron rock. Naruko uses Adamantine attacking chains to ensnare Jiga who counters with magnetic ninja art: electromagnetic vision putting Naruko in a genjutsu. But, Naruko breaks out of it and assaults Jiga with exploding clones sending him flying back into a rock wall of the quarry. Naruko then, creates a rasengan that she jams into Jiga's gut defeating him. Naruko after reuniting with Hinata takes off in search of Haruna who she finds at the same time as the oldest brother Renga does. Renga creates an Ice release: Ice disk in the air that focuses the sun's rays into a beam that he uses to attack Haruna and Naruko who take cover behind a rock. Naruko creates earth clones that go on the attack but, are destroyed by the beam generated by the Ice disk. Naruko generates Adamantine attacking chains that she sends through the ground and binds Renga who attempts to use his Ice disk to attack the position that Haruna and Naruko are at but, Naruko uses wood release: Threaded tree to launch herself into the air and hit the ice disk with a rasengan shattering it. She uses her momentum from falling to charge another rasengan and hits Renga in the chest with it killing him. Later Haruna is crowned the daimyo of Vegetable and offers to Naruko to stay as an advisor but, Naruko declines.

When Naruko returns to Konoha she is given an upgrade to her mission going up to an a-rank earning her a couple of weeks off to do some training and d-ranks. But, she summoned by the hokage to do a simple mission and that is monitor Akamaru since, it's feared he was contaminated by a biological weapon from another village. Naruko goes to the Inuzuka residence to find Hana and Tsume while Kiba is out with Akamaru.

"Hello Hana Lady Tsume how is everything?" Naruko asks

"Everything is fine." Hana says

"And you don't need to call me Lady I'm just Tsume to you." Tsume says

"Have you seen Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruko asks

"They are out for a walk, why do you ask?" Hana says

"Because, the hokage assigned me to watch over Akamaru." Naruko says

"I wonder why she picked you?" Tsume says

"I believe with my abilities I can restrain someone or something without too much trouble." Naruko says

"Well you do have great skill in wood release." Tsume says

"May I ask what will happen if Akamaru is infected." Naruko asks

"He'll be quarantined and put under strict observation." Hana says

"Are you guys working on a cure for that biological weapon." Naruko asks

"Yes we are but, it will take some time so, let's hope that Akamaru wasn't infected." Hana says as the door to the house opens and in walks Akamaru and Kiba.

"Hello Kiba Akamaru, long time no see." Naruko says as she tries to pet Akamaru who nearly bites her hand off.

"Akamaru why did you try to bite Naruko?!" Kiba shouts at Akamaru who wimpers an apology.

"Huh I guess you're feeling under the weather bud." Kiba says with worry as Hana and Tsume share a glance.

"Well I have better get going I've got stuff to do." Naruko says waving as she takes off out the door. The next day several Anbu are attacked by a creature and Akamaru is quarantined much to Kiba's frustration. Naruko goes to the hokage to ask what to do next when an Anbu barges in claiming that Kiba broke Akamaru out of quarantine and they have disappeared.

"Naruko I want you to find Kiba and Akamaru and help Hana inoculate Akamaru with a cure we have been working up." the hokage says

"Alright you can count on me." Naruko says as She and Hana track down Kiba and Akamaru to a clearing where they see Akamaru has grown big as a tree. Akamaru lunges at Kiba who dodges just as Naruko and Hana arrive. Naruko uses Wood release: Threaded tree to lift Akamaru into the air as Naruko then uses Wood release: strong spear tree to shackle his limbs. Using the opportunity Hana jumps onto Akamaru and injects the serum into him just as Akamaru breaks free and lunges at Kiba who is injured but survives. Hana and Naruko take Kiba to the Hospital while the Anbu watch over Akamaru. Tsume and Hana stays beside Kiba's bedside as Naruko comes to check up on them seeing an opportunity she creates a shadow clone and turns into smoke along with it they both fill Tsume's and Hana's noses taking full possession of them and have them head to the forest of death and into the Hideaway. Inside Naruko lays the two onto the bed and strips them naked and injects them with a purple gel into their necks causing them to have spikes of arousal and begin playing with themselves as they sleep. Naruko puts her face next to Tsume's ear and whispers commands into it.

"Tsume you're in love with your daughter and are aroused by her. But, you're also, my lover and part of my harem and you desire to give me children. As we have sex you won't be able to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Tsume moans

"Good then you may wake up." Naruko says as she uses the gender reversal jutsu on herself. Slowly Tsume eyes open as she starts to pant like a bitch in heat. When she fully awakens she spots Naruko with her dick fully erect alongside her naked daughter.

"What are we doing here?" Tsume asks flushed

"You and your daughter are here to conceive children with me just as you always wanted." Naruko says happily

"Yes I've always wanted more children and some grandbabies." Tsume says as she opens her thighs as Naruko crawls forward and thrusts into Tsume's pussy causing her to howl. Naruko picks up the pace until she is fully inside her and begins pounding away for an hour until Tsume says "That's it fuck me up give me litter give me a baby!"

Naruko gives one last deep stroke before unleashing a wave of cum into Tsume filling her belly until it bloats up to look 6 months pregnant. As Naruko cuddles and knots her giving her a mating plug to trap in the sperm Naruko issues her commands.

"Tsume you will keep the baby and it's going to be an Uzumaki and if anyone asks the father will be Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Tsume answers in between moans rubbing her belly

"Good you may rest." Naruko says before she turns to Hana and issues commands into her.

"Hana you're in love with your mother but, you're also my lover and part of my harem you wish to have babies with me. As we have sex you can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Hana moans

"Good then you may wake up" Naruko says as Hana starts to wake up confused seeing her mother naked rubbing her bloated belly she turns to Naruko and her swollen dick.

"Why am I here with mom?" Hana asks confused

"You're here to have children along with your mother that you're in love with." Naruko says with a smile.

"I've always wanted a little one of my own." Hana says petting her pussy as Naruko lines up her dick with Hana's entrance. Naruko thrusts in causing Hana to yelp as she is pounded away into until Naruko is fully inside knocking at Hana's uterus. They continue for 2 hours until Hana shouts "Fuck oh Fuck yes that's it your hitting so, deep inside me hurry and knock me up!"

With a quick forward thrust Naruko enters Hana's uterus and unleashes her cum into her filling Hana up until her bloated belly matches that of her mothers. As Hana cums Naruko knots and mate plugs her and issues instructions into her ear.

"Hana you will keep the baby it's a Uzumaki and if anyone asks the father is Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Hana wimpers

"Good it's time for you two to get some rest." Naruko says after placing the line preservation curse seal on the both of them above their pussies. Naruko creates a shadow clone to leave behind as she exits the hideaway. Then heads back to her apartment to get a nice long rest.


	27. Chapter 26 Kurama clan

Chapter 26: Kurama clan

_Flashback:_

_Day 539 of Captivity_

_The jinchuurki is writhing from having a spiked dildo lodged inside her ass as drunk degenerate civilians violate her pussy as they smack her ass with cat-o-nine tails. While, another drunk is pissing into her mouth that is being held open by a gag ring with nose clips pulling her nostrils up. As another drunk latches onto the girl's breasts and drinks her dry of milk._

"_Well the time has come again to extract the fetus with inducing labor she'll soon pop out another failure. Then we will once again impregnate it with it's own sperm. The results of the failed offspring so, far haven't shown any deformities from the technical inbreeding of the subject most likely due to the genetic change it's gone through since, the sperm samples were taken. The fetuses gathered do show promise with showing several traits to be expected of the uzumaki line but, haven't developed the kekkei genkai we've been pursuing. " Mayuri says with an air of optimism_

_The degradation of Naruko continues_

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes off a nightmare she had from her sleep in her apartment and decides to go for a walk. As she goes through a walk in the woods she spots a girl drawing a painting of the hokage tower but, the painting contains a lightning storm striking the building which, in reality takes place. After momentarily being stunned by what she has just witnessed she is about to confront the girl when two medic nin and neko (yugao) knock the girl out and take her away. Later on Hinata and the rest of Team 8 confront Naruko saying that Kurenai has resigned from team 8. Shocked Naruko goes to see Kurenai about leaving the team but she refuses to change her mind. Naruko is about to go to see the hokage when Sakura intervenes and tells Naruko what she overheard about Kurenai resigning from team 8 because of an old student named Yakumo Kurama. Naruko enters Yakumo's family mansion where she discovers paintings of horrors including one of Kurenai being stabbed through the heart. Naruko flees the mansion before she can be discovered by the Anbu guarding it. Naruko teams up with team Guy and Sakura to protect Yakumo from her fellow clan members including her uncle Unkai. Kurenai manages to protect Yakumo from the kurama clan members. When Naruko confronts Yakumo she explains her history as Kurenai's student and the third hokage claiming the power of the Kurama clan had to be dealt with. Yakumo continues to explain that her parents were killed by a fire possibly started by the third hokage. When they attempt to leave the mansion they find Konoha in ruins and Naruko confronts Unkai who claims it's all one giant genjutsu that Yakumo has created and that the Kurama clan was after Yakumo because, her powers were too unstable and were a threat to the village. He explains about Ido a different personality of Yakumo who is trying to take over that was why her powers were sealed. Unkai knocks Naruko out and helps her escape the genjutsu but, Unkai is seriously wounded in the attempt. Naruko and team 8 attempt to go after Yakumo but, are caught in another genjutsu. Kurenai begs Naruko not to reveal the information about Ido to Yakumo. When Yakumo is told of her inner demon she suddenly remembers the day of the fire when her inner demon broke free and killed her parents. Naruko puts up a fight with Ido but, Kurenai claims that only Yakumo can defeat it. Yakumo manages to stab Ido through the head killing it and frees Naruko and Kurenai. Kurenai decides to return to team 8 with Yakumo being a reserve. Team 8 leaves Kurenai and Yakumo alone to get to know each other once again while the kurama clan members return home. With the two are alone Naruko creates a shadow clone and both turn into smoke that fills both Kurenai and Yakumo taking possession of their bodies. They are taken to the hideaway in the forest of death. Where Yakumo is taken to a separate room and removed off her clothes. Naruko issues commands into Yakumo.

"Yakumo you are my lover and part of my harem and this causes you to be aroused when it grows. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Yakumo moans

"Good girl it's time for a treat." Naruko says as she gives Yakumo a deep kiss on the lips causing Yakumo to moan as Naruko plays with her breasts. Naruko while, playing with Yakumo's breasts moves down onto her pussy and begins licking it causing Yakumo to cum. Naruko drinks up the essence then mounts and rubs their two pussies together until both of them climax from the friction. Naruko rubs Yakumo's juices into her body and then tucks her in and leaves the room to head back toward the room with Kurenai in it. When Naruko arrives she undresses Kurenai and injects her with a purple gel made up of ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs causing Kurenai to start rubbing herself. Naruko gets up next to Kurenai's head and whispers instructions into her.

"Kurenai you're my lover and part of my harem. You wish to have a child with me. As we have sex you aren't aloud to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kurenai responds

"Good then you may wake up" Naruko says as she performs the gender reversal technique. Kurenai eyes widen as she starts to slowly wake up with a tingling in her pussy. When she is fully awake she asks "What are we doing here?"

"We are here to make a baby sensei." Naruko says

"I've been wanting one for so long." Kurenai mutters as she opens up her thighs so, Naruko can place her cock at Kurenai's entrance and thrusts in causing Kurenai to grunt from suddenly being so stuffed full of cock. As Naruko thrusts continue to get stronger as the next hour and a half progresses Kurenai's body continues to tense up in preparation for a mighty climax until she shouts "Yes that's it fuck this pussy hammer it for all it's worth and give me a baby!"

"As you wish Kurenai sensei!" Naruko responds with a mighty thrust into Kurenai's uterus and cums from her baseball sized testicles and channels chakra into them to amplify the potency of her jizz. As Naruko cums into Kurenai filling her to the brim making her look 6 months pregnant Kurenai shrieks from her own orgasm. Naruko knots and forms a mating plug trapping her seed inside Kurenai. As they lay there Naruko places instructions into Kurenai's head.

"Kurenai you will keep the baby and it'll be an Uzumaki if anyone asks who the father is it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kurenai moans out rubbing her swollen stomach

"Good now it's time to get some sleep." Naruko says as she places a line preservation curse seal above Kurenai's pussy. They rest for several hours before Naruko pulls out of Kurenai causing her to groan at the loss. Naruko heads back to Yakumo's room and sees her getting dressed.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks

"I slept wonderfully" Yakumo says giving a quick kiss to Naruko. Naruko creates a shadow clone to watch Kurenai as the real Naruko guides Yakumo out of the Hideaway and back into konoha.

Naruko heads to the hokage tower to get a mission from the hokage that turns out to be a b-rank mission with Lee and Karin. Their mission is to escort a convicted prisoner named Gantetsu to the capital of the land of forests for punishment. When they arrive at the location of their mission they meet with Todoroki who is a guard on the ship containing Gantetsu. As the ship is sailing along it is cut in half with the top being sliced off and the rest of the ship is detoured by a man made river caused by the Shinobazu. The ship goes over a waterfall and lands them deep in the forest of the shinobazu's territory. Todoroki tries to kill Gantetsu so, he can't escape but, Naruko stops him claiming it isn't his place to act out vengeance. Gantetsu offers to guide them through the woods and explains that the shinobazu is after him for all the money he stole from them. One of the members of the shinobazu Toki attacks but, with Gantetsu help Naruko manages to defeat him with a rasengan. Another member of the shinobazu appears and takes Gantetsu hostage while, leaving Todoroki and Naruko tied up in wires that shrink but, by using sweat they manage to weaken the wires in order to get free. While Todoroki and Naruko begin searching for Gantetsu, Monju is being held up by Karin and Lee along with a bunch of kids. Naruko soon arrives and defeats Monju with shadow clones. As they regroup another member of the shinobazu Shura appears and takes one of the kids hostage in order to get information out of him where their money is being hidden. The kid turns out to be Akio Todoroki's little brother that Gantetsu saved five years ago. Todoroki although relieved his brother is still alive still can't forgive Gantetsu for killing his parents. Karin stays with the kids while Lee, Todoroki, Gantetsu, and Naruko go on ahead to the base of the shinobazu to rescue Akio. While, inside they trigger a trap setting the place on fire so, Naruko leaves behind Todoroki and Gantetsu to rescue Akio while, Naruko deals with Shura by hitting him with a rasengan. With the shinobazu destroyed Todoroki leaves Gantetsu to care for the kids and will claim that all the shinobazu were destroyed in a fire. Todoroki, Lee, Karin, and Naruko leave the forest and return to the capital to inform Todoroki's superiors. Lee, Karin, and Naruko return to Konoha where they report to the hokage about the incident.

While, Naruko is grabbing some plants to season her favorite dish ramen she comes across a boy floating down the river. Naruko takes the young man to the hospital but, he has no memory of who he is. Naruko names him menma after the bamboo she was trying to collect for her ramen. While cleaning the monument they're attacked by an unknown ninja who puts Naruko on the defensive until she hears the playing of an ocarina that supercharges her and she attacks forcing the ninja to retreat. The hokage suspects that Menma is from the land of rice paddies due to its sound based jutsu. Naruko and Menma are allowed to go to the land of rice paddies along with Neji and Tenten. They come across a destroyed village that was attacked by a band of ninja. Menma insists they stay and help the villagers erect a wall to prevent future attacks. The ninja from earlier attacks and Menma is injured. As they treat Menma's injuries it's discovered that he is a member of the ninja group that attacked them based on the tattoo on his shoulder. The ninja group attacks again but, this time Menma fights back seemingly regaining his memories. Menma explains Shiin's plan to blow up the dam to flood out the villagers and take the gold mine for himself. Naruko carries Menma to the mine to place explosive tags that set off an explosion that kills Menma but, diverts the oncoming flood saving the village. Furious at the loss of Menma, Naruko confronts Shiin and ends him with a rasengan. Back at Konoha Naruko laments the loss of Menma over a bowl of ramen that she intended to share with him.


	28. Chapter 27 Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 27: Ultimate weapon

_Flashback:_

_Day 580 of captivity_

_The Jinchuriki is being strapped to a bed as needles covered in pain amplifiers are stabbed into her flesh as she is being beaten including her belly that is swollen with a child that is close to 6 months along due to growth stimulants. As they have men lined up to fuck her face and her pussy and won't stop putting their hands on her breasts and squeezing them till milk comes out. She has electrodes strapped to her breasts that send a jolt of electricity through her._

"_The fetus is coming along well despite our attempts to force a miscarriage as the demon struggles against her restraints in order to hopefully protect the fetus. But, it will be for naught as we'll soon extract it and try again with another impregnation to get the kekkei genkai that we are desperately pursuing in this experiment." Mayuri says with some annoyance_

_Breeding failures that only follow more failures._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes off another recent nightmare to head to Suna with Shikamaru and Sakura to check up on Suna's training program. Where Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are instructors though Gaara only has one student Matsuri. Word reaches them that Suna needs help with a group known as the four celestial symbols men from Takumi village that have kidnapped Matsuri and Gaara and his siblings are in pursuit. The konoha 11 plus Karin and Yakumo are assembled to assist them under Shikamaru's command. Naruko is paired up with Gaara to deal with Suiko who has the infinite armour on that absorbs chakra. When they are about to get the upper hand on Suiko Gaara is hit by a water dragon bullet weakening him but, is healed by Sakura, Ino, and Karin. Gaara manages to kill Suiko by using a shard of his sand armor. Gaara heads off to the canyon to rescue Matsuri while Naruko stays behind to recover some energy. When Naruko does arrive she sees Gaara face against Hoki leader of the four celestial symbols men who is using a variety of weapons against an exhausted Gaara. Gaara is then trapped in an iron dome that siphons of his tailed beast chakra. Naruko tries to break the iron dome with wood release and adamantine attacking chains but, can't break it. While, Hoki sacrifices his body to resurrect the founder of Takumi village Seimei who is wearing all four of the celestial tools and claims with the power of Shukaku he will level the five great shinobi villages. Naruko battles Seimei with Wood release: strong spear tree and threaded tree but, they are countered by great vacuum cannon that destroys the wood release that binds him so, Naruko uses Adamantine attacking chains to bind Seimei who slowly drains away the chakra that makes up the chains. Meanwhile, Gaara breaks free of the Iron dome and is in a possessed state but, suppresses Shukaku's influence in order to return to normal. Gaara uses Sand waterfall Funeral to bind Seimei into sand and then uses ultimately hard absolute attack: spear of Shukaku to pierce Seimei's body and buries him alive in sand and uses sand burial ending Seimei. With Matsuri rescued Gaara and his siblings return to Suna while, the konoha 11 plus Karin and Yakumo return home.

When Naruko gets home she is assigned a b-rank mission to guard the prince of the crescent moon kingdom alongside Sakura and Lee. They escort the royal family Michiru and his son Hikaru Tsuki. With Hikaru becoming fast friends with Naruko, Sakura, and Lee. When they arrive in the land of moon they discover it has been taken over by Shabadaba, one of the nobles and former friend of Michiru. He orders the military to kill them but, some soldiers still loyal to the king help them escape. They arrive at a hidden cave to find the king is still alive but, is slowly dying from his petrified arm. The king passes away but, not before telling Michiru that people are what's really important and not possessions. During an attempt to escape by boat they are attacked by three ninja that Shabadaba commands. They disable Naruko, Lee, Sakura, and Kakashi with poison that slows their reaction times. The prince is captured but not Hikaru because of Naruko's use of kyuubi's chakra. Team Kakashi and some loyal soldiers invade the castle by pretending to be a part of the circus trope that Michiru bought. Kakashi fights the guards in the courtyard. While, Lee uses nunchaku battles Kongo defeating him with a reverse lotus. Sakura battles the poison user Karenbanna using her chakra enhanced strength. Naruto fights Ishidate as Hikaru shoots an arrow severing the noose around his father's neck so, Naruto can break his fall with shadow clones. Enraged Ishidate petrifies Shabadaba when the two start bickering. While, Ishidate is distracted Naruko binds him in Adamantine attacking chains and finishes him off with a rasengan. For the next two weeks they have the time off at the land of moon while, Kakashi recovers from over using his sharingan. Meanwhile, Michiru takes the throne and hopes to convince Amayo Hikaru's mother to come back to him having learned his lesson about people. They then, return to Konoha to give a report to the hokage who declares that the mission went up to an a-rank so, they get two weeks off. Meanwhile, Jiraiya returns and tells Naruko of his plan to take them on a training trip for the next two and half years. So, Naruko makes plans to say goodbye to all the girls that are a part of the harem. She checks on Anko who is 7 months pregnant while, she sees Yugao and Shizune who are 5 months pregnant and Kurenai who is 4 months pregnant. She then checks on Tsubaki who is 5 months pregnant and Kagero who is 6 months pregnant. She then finally checks on Hana and Tsume who are both 4 months pregnant. She then gathers Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Yakumo, Sasame, Kotohime, Kin, Tayuya, and Ino and Informs them that she'll be gone for the next two and half years much to their shock. When asked why she needs to go Naruko only replies it's to get stronger to protect her growing family. She leaves each of them with a kiss goodbye and a quick orgy thanks to shadow clones. When she goes to the hokage tower for the final time she sees the hokage.

"Naruko while, you're gone I hope you can find some meaning in your life." Tsunade says

"Don't worry my life has meaning my family is going to continue to grow and when I get back there will be little ones to be needing looking after." Naruko says thinking about the pregnant girls.

"I see you've grown quite close to many of your female companions as of late." Tsunade says with a hint of curiosity

"Yes they become my family that I plan to restart the Uzumaki clan with them someday soon." Naruko says

"If that's the goal you've set for yourself then by all means follow it." Tsunade says with conviction

"About my teammates do you think you can tell them about the kyuubi for me while, I'm gone it will be easier to explain it if it comes from you." Naruko says calmly

"I will have to eventually anyway to inform them of what's coming in the next few years." Tsunade says with seriousness

"Good I'll leave it in your capable hands." Naruko says as she walks out of the hokage's office to find Jiraiya waiting for her.

"You ready to hit the road Naruko?" Jiraiya says

"Yes it's about time I leave this place for a while." Naruko says as they head out of the gates of konoha into the wild blue yonder.


	29. Chapter 28 The ones left behind

Chapter 28: The ones left behind

_Flashback:_

_Day 647 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuriki doesn't struggle as she is face fucked by drunks that line up ready to have their way with the demon. As there is line to fuck her ass and pussy simultaneously as her swollen belly with what would appear to be a 7 month fetus inside her swinging to the humps of men trying breach its sanctuary. As the mother is continuously electrocuted and stabbed with needles._

"_I've been growing rather frustrated with the demon it absolutely refuses to give us the child we desire and yet again we will be forced to cut out the spawn in its belly after so many attempts I fear that we will never get the child with the Kekkei Genkai we desire. I believe that we may have an answer soon." Mayuri says discouraged_

Back in the present:

Naruko rubs her eyes to get the tears out as she makes her way into Suna to watch as the Chunin exam hopefuls appear over the horizon to compete later in the demon desert for the chance of becoming chunin. She watches as the teams arrive through the cliff face that guards Suna. She begins plans on which teams to target while they're in the demon desert. She also, plans on which, Sensei's to target with one being of particular interest. Naruko tags the sensei known as Maki with a sealing formula for the flying thunder god technique while, she is observing her team that is Team Matsuri arrive at the entrance to Suna. While Jiraiya is busy for the night Naruko transforms into smoke and enters the bedroom of Maki's apartment and has her inhale her smoke. Then, Naruko reforms and teleports her to the hideaway where she had a shadow clone sneak back into the village of konoha and place in the hideaway a flying thunder god seal. In the hideaway Naruko strips Maki of her clothes and injects into her a purple gel mix of ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs. That causes Maki to squirm and rub her thighs together in order to get some pleasure. Naruko leans down next to Maki's ear and whispers instructions into her.

"Maki you're one of my lovers and a part of my harem. You wish to have a child with me. As we have sex you won't be able to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Maki moans

"Good you can wake up now." Naruko says as Maki slowly opens her eyes to look around to find herself on an unfamiliar bed along with Naruko who has a 12 inch long cock fully erect.

"Where am I?" Maki asks in confusion

"Where we are isn't important as what we are going to do which, is conceiving a baby." Naruko says

"I guess you're right it's about time I settle down and form a family." Maki says opening her thighs as Naruko plunges into her entrance causing her to gasp at being stuffed so full. Naruko starts to thrust inwards causing a bulge to appear on Maki's belly. Maki can only hold onto the sheets as Naruko continues to thrust into her waiting pussy and eventually into her uterus. After 2 hours Maki can't take anyone and shouts "Yes that's it! You're hitting me so, deeply I can feel it hurry up and cum give me a baby!"

"By all means here it comes Maki." Naruko says as she tightens her nuts and releases a huge amount of sperm into Maki making her look 6 months pregnant. As Maki cums from the experience she is knotted by Naruko and a mate plug soon forms trapping all the sperm inside. Naruko then places a line preservation curse seal on her as she whispers instructions into Maki's ear.

"Maki you will keep the baby since, it will be an Uzumaki. You will put a transfer into joining Konoha and if anyone asks about the father of the baby you will answer Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Maki says as she rubs her stomach

"Good let's rest a bit before I Hiraishin you back home." Naruko says

Several hours later Naruko Hiraishin's Maki back to her apartment and makes her way to the sleeping quarters of the contestants sleeping quarters of their hotel. She places a flying thunder god seal on team ajisai and on the girl from taki who's name is Fu. Naruko then heads to her hotel room to get some rest as the next day is the start of the second phase of the chunin exams. The next day the exams start and Naruko monitors team Ajisai and Fu through the marks she left on them. In the meantime Naruko uses the transparent escape technique taught to her by Jiraiya to sneak into the demon desert and track down Team Matsuri which, Consists of Matsuri, Sari, and Yukata. When night approaches they huddle into a large tent for cover from the cold air of the desert. Naruko turns into smoke and fills the three kunoichi with it. She then, reforms and whispers instructions to the three girls.

"Matsuri, Sari, Yukata all three of you are in love with each other but, you are also, my lovers and part of my harem the thought of the harem growing arouses all of you. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" the three reply at the same time

"Good girls now you get to enjoy a treat." Naruko says as she undresses the three girls. She then gives Matsuri some tongue as she plays with Matsuri's breasts. She then, makes her way down to Matsuri's pussy and licks away with an extended tongue from a technique jiraiya taught her. She licks deep touching Matsuri's uterus causing her to climax into Naruko's mouth who laps up the juices. She then undresses herself and begins to rub her pussy against Matsuri's causing the still sensitive girl to climax again. Naruko then, puts her head between Sari's thighs and begins licking away at the insides of her cooch until Sari climaxes. Naruko then gets on top of Sari and begins rubbing her pussy against Sari's causing the girl to climax again as Naruko gives Sari a deep kiss while playing with her nipples. Finally she turns toward Yukata who she gives a light kiss to as she plays with Yukata's breast causing her to become aroused so, Naruko begins lapping up the juices of Yukata and diving into her snatch. Yukata eventually climaxes and Naruko gets up and begins rubbing their pussies against one another eventually leading to both of them climaxing. With them all tuckered out and sunrise being several hours away Naruko tucks in and waits until morning to greet the girls. In the morning Naruko wakes up with a Yawn followed by team Matsuri who look radiant.

"So girls, how did you sleep?" Naruko asks

"It was great." the girls respond in unison before giving Naruko a kiss on the lips before the girls settle on a four way kiss.

"Sorry girls I would love to stay and have some fun but, you have an exam to finish and I have places to be." Naruko says

"We understand Naruko-chan." They reply in unison as they get dressed

"Bye girls" Naruko says as she disappears using the transparent escape technique. She then hunts down Fu who has separated from her team yet again. Naruko transforms into smoke and has Fu inhale it taking full possession of her body and teleports using the Hiraishin to the hideaway. There she exits Fu's body and begins to whisper instructions into Fu's head.

"Fu you are my lover and a member of my harem that you want to see grow as it excites you. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Fu says

"Good now for your reward." Naruko says as she gives Fu a deep kiss and plays with her nipples causing them to become erect. As Naruko plays with Fu's nipples she notices that Fu is growing wet from the experience so, Naruko goes down on Fu and begins lapping up Fu's pussy until she eventually climaxes. Naruko then undresses the both of them and mounts Fu and begins rubbing their pussies against one another rocking back and forth until Fu and Naruko reach orgasm together. Naruko then cuddles next to Fu after noticing a seal on Fu's stomach deduces she is a Jinchuriki like her. Naruko incorporates the flying thunder god seal into Fu's seal so, she can be reached anytime. Naruko goes to sleep for several hours and wakes up with Fu.

"How'd you sleep?" Naruko asks

"Pretty well thanks to you." Fu says giving a deep french kiss to Naruko.

"I think it's time I sent you back to the desert you're team is probably looking for you as we speak but, before we leave I just want to let you know if you're ever in trouble just channel chakra into your seal and I will come to you understand?" Naruko says to which, Fu nods as Naruko teleports them back to the desert and disappears due to the transparent escape technique. Naruko then, heads after Team Ajisai who have just got done getting into a fight with Team Guy. She tries to get close to them with the transparent escape technique but, is quickly spotted by the two sensors so, she uses Senbon to knock out the three quickly and teleports them to the hideaway where she begins by transforming into smoke and having them breathe it in keeping them unconscious as she pulls out the senbon she used. She undresses the three and ties them up and hangs them from the ceiling next to each other. She places a body telepathy seal on each of them in order to feel what each other is feeling. She gets out a bucket full of yellow gel and a syringe. She fills the syringe with the yellow gel and injects some each into the girls pussies and asses. She then fills the syringe again and injects it into their breasts causing them to swell up a couple of cup sizes. She then places dildo's in each of their pussies and asses. She then whispers into the girls heads.

"Girls when you awake you will be extremely aroused by the situation you find yourselves in and will continue to grow aroused by the things I do to you but, you won't be able to cum until I say so as we have sex you'll fall deeper in love with me. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" the girls reply at once

"Good then you may wake up." Naruko says as she places a beaker underneath each of the girls.

When the girls awake they try to take stock of their situation which is hanging naked in an underground area with their pussies and asses stuffed with toys. They openly glare at Naruko who is just smiling calmly.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asks

"My name is Naruko Namikaze." Naruko says

"Where are we?" another girl asks

"My hideaway where we can talk freely." Naruko says

"What do you want?" the final girl asks

"Information about Ame and you three." Naruko responds

"You won't be getting anything out of us." one of the girls responds causing the other two to nod.

"Fine we do this the hard way." Naruko says turning on the vibrating dildo's in each of their asses and pussies causing them to gasp of feeling the effects three fold which, confuses them.

"You think this will be enough to make us talk." one the girls says heatedly while, flushed.

"No but, with your minds connected and sharing the pleasure it's a step in the right direction." Naruko says as she takes out a bunch of senbon and places them in the bucket full of yellow gel.

"We're proud kunoichi and we refuse to talk under any circumstances." one the girls says with a shaky voice.

"Let's start with telling me your names." Naruko asks only to get no response so, she grabs a senbon and stabs it through the breast of one of the girls then, does the opposite one and eventually does the same to the other two girls. Causing the girls to twitch and sway by their ropes.

"Still nothing fine then let's try using some of your pleasure points." Naruko says as she stabs four senbon into each of their back shoulders. Causing the girls to tense up. She then, stabs their arms with eight senbon in the arms of each of them.

"Let me ask again what are your names?" Naruko asks again getting more senbon ready to place in the girls. After some struggling and spasming the girls finally talk.

"My name is Ajisai" says one girl

"My name is Fuyo" says another

"My name is Suiren" says the last girl

"Good girls so, what can you tell me about your village." Naruko asks nicely but gets no response from them. So, she stabs them in the legs with eight senbon each causing the girls to moan.

"Just when we were getting somewhere." Naruko says sadly as she stabs eight senbon into the backs of the girls. Then four in each of their asses, four on each breast,eight in their abdomens, one on their clits, and four around each of their pussies. This causes the girls to violently thrash around as they bump into each other in the air hanging by a rope. The girls let out a scream simultaneously and they go slack.

"Now about your village." Naruko says the girls stay silent until Suiren responds first.

"Hanzo the salamander is dead." Suiren says whimpering

"Our new leader is Lord Pein and lady Angel" Ajisai says brokenly

"Pein is a god" Fuyo says woodenly

"How is pain a god?" Naruko asks

"He has the rinnegan of legend." Ajisai says

"It's rumored he uses corpses to house his diviness." Suiren says

"He lives in the tallest tower of Ame along with Lady Angel." Fuyo says

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Pein or your village" Naruko asks as the girls spill secrets about their village but, don't have much else on pain.

"Good girls you may cum now." Naruko says causing the three girls to sigh as they climax and squirt their jizz into their respective beakers. As they catch their breaths Naruko fills them with smoke and whispers some instructions.

"Girls you love each other but, you are also, my lovers and part of my harem seeing it grow arouses you. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" the girls moan out in unison

"Good you girls can get some sleep" Naruko says as the girls go slack into slumber. Naruko removes the senbon and dildo's from the girls and unties them and tucks them all into a large bed along with the girls wake later on with Naruko they initiate a four way kiss.

"Thank you for earlier" Ajisai says taking her beaker and drinking the contents having been informed it was her cum.

"Yes it was exquisite" Suiren says taking her beaker and drinking the contents

"It was a most pleasurable experience." Fuyou says taking her beaker and downing the contents

"So girls, how does your cum taste?" Naruko asks with a grin

"Delicious." the three echo each other.

"Now that is taken care of I want you three to come with me to the hokage." Naruko says

"Sure if that's what you want us to do?" Ajisai says

"Good girls may I have your scroll you won't be needing it." Naruko says as Ajisai finds the scroll among her clothes and hands it to Naruko. Who creates a shadow clone and Hiraishins to the demon desert to give the scroll to Fu. Meanwhile, the real Naruko leads the girls out of the hideaway and into Konoha to the hokage tower where Naruko knocks on the door.

"You may enter." The hokage says

"My Naruko, what are you doing back so, soon where is Jiraiya?" The hokage asks

"Baa-chan I left him in Suna and Hiraishined here with these three girls who wish to defect from ame with news." Naruko says

"Go on." the hokage says

"Hanzo is dead and their new leader is called Pein." Naruko says

"We haven't heard a bit about this." the hokage says surprised

"The girls confirmed it and that's not all they claim he has the rinnegan." Naruko says

"I see I'll summon Ibiki to talk to the three girls alright." The hokage says sending an Anbu to get Ibiki who quickly arrives and asks the three to come with him. Causing the girls to be nervous.

"It's fine girls everything will be alright just go with him." Naruko says with a gentle smile. As the girls are taken away.

"Alright Naruko spill it did you really master the hiraishin?" the hokage asks

"Yes it took me about six months to get down but, now I'm able to use it." Naruko says

"Is Jiraiya aware that you've left Suna?" the hokage asks

"No he is probably busy at one of the saloons or brothels to notice me gone I plan to head back there once this meeting is over." Naruko

"Damn it Jiraiya! Fine I guess your visit was a helpful one but, I don't want you to go far from Jiraiya's side again with Akatsuki after you there is no telling when they are gonna strike." the hokage states

"That's fine I still have plenty of things to learn from him anyways and I'm just about to show him my secret project." Naruko says as she starts to leave the room.

"Just be careful Naruko you aren't ready to fight Akatsuki yet even with the Hiraishin." the hokage says

"Yeah I'll be careful see you later Baa-chan." Naruko says before disappearing in a flash to Suna. When she arrives she heads to the hotel where Jiraiya and her are staying for the exams. The next day the exams are cancelled due to interference from political forces out to get rid of Gaara. They take their leave of Suna and hit the road again. But, several days later she gets a signal from Fu that she is in trouble fearing that it's Akatsuki she warns Jiraiya who agrees to go along with her as they Hiraishin to Fu's location. To find her unconscious and two members of the Akatsuki standing over the bodies of her dead teammates.

"Well what do we have here another Jinchuriki and Jiraiya of the Sannin." one of them says

"Let's just kill these fuckers and collect the Nanabi jinchuuriki." the other says sinisterly

"Hidan let's not push our luck we are facing one of the Sannin after all." one of them says

"Fuck you! Kakuzu Jashin-sama has provided me with another sacrifice." Hidan says

"You're god won't make it easy on you to get the other jinchuuriki." Kakuzu says

"Look like we are facing a couple of greedy bastards are you up for this Naruko." Jiraiya says

"You know it Jiraiya sensei." Naruko says as she forms a shadow clone and grabs Fu and takes her a safe distance away.

"Since you have our prize it leaves us little choice but to fight." Kakuzu says unleashing four masked creatures from his back.

"Naruko stand back I'll handle Kakuzu and his monsters you deal with Hidan." Jiraiya says

"Sure just try to not get in over your head sensei." Naruko says as she forms wood release; strong spear tree to attack Hidan who jumps dodges the attack.

"Is that all you've got bitch!" Hidan shouts as he charges Naruko who goes through several hand signs for wood release: threaded tree sprouting roots that launch Hidan upward into the surrounding trees. Naruko pursues him by jumping up into the trees as well and forms Adamantine sealing chains that seal off the area with a barrier limiting Hidan's movements. Hidan comes down swinging his scythe and misses Naruko who uses wood release: beams to shoot out blocks of woods that nail Hidan and forces him to the ground where Naruko charges him with a rasengan and hits him dead center sending him flying. But, Hidan gets up with a hole in his guts.

"You fucking cunt do you know how long this injury will take to heal!" Hidan shouts out to the stunned Naruko but, Undeterred she forms shadow clones that attack Hidan who is about to slash them to pieces when they suddenly explode destroying his scythe. He pulls out a retractable spear and lunges toward Naruko who uses wood release: All creation technique to bind him in a wall of wood as he curses up a storm. Naruko comes close to Hidan who is trapped and places explosive tags all over his body. She steps back and ignites the explosive tags sending him flying in multiple pieces. But, the head doesn't want to shut up much to Naruko's shock. So, she uses a jutsu called earth release: great cavern pit to generate a deep dark hole in the ground and kicks Hidan's head into it as it falls to the bottom Naruko seals the pit with earth release and ends the adamantine sealing chains around the area to go help her sensei.

Meanwhile, with Jiraiya he has destroyed the water mask with a rasengan and the lightning mask with a wind release: air bullet. The two remaining masked creatures combine into one as Kakuzu begins to charge forward and engage Jiraiya in taijutsu.

"Despite your age you fight rather well." Kakazu says

"I may not be as spry as I used to be, but I'm more than enough of an opponent for you." Jiraiya says as he gives a strong punch toward Kakuzu who skids back despite using earth release: strong spear on his body. The distance between them is enough for the masked creature to launch an attack against Jiraiya who uses toad mouth bind to protect himself from the combination of wind and fire. As Jiraiya comes out of hiding the masked creature dodges a tri pronged kunai that flies by it and Naruko teleports just over head to use a big ball rasengan on the creature killing it. Naruko then tosses the kunai again at the shocked Kakuzu who appears to prepare to retreat when Naruko slams into him with another big ball rasengan crushing his chest and final heart.

"I'm surprised you took so long with your opponent." Jiraiya says

"That's because, the bastard still was alive even after having his head blown off so, I had to put it into a pit and seal with earth release hopefully it will be the last we see of him." Naruko says with a sigh.

"Anyways with two Akatsuki down they're more likely to become even more cautious as they search out more jinchuuriki." Jiraiya says

"Well we just have to be prepared then. I'm going to seal Fu's teammates' bodies and carry her the rest of the way to taki. Would you mind accompanying us?" Naruko asks nicely

"Sure it's the least we can do for her I suppose afterall she lost her team." Jiraiya says sadly

"Yeah but, I want to talk to Shibuki about her traveling with us for awhile, since Akatsuki is just going to keep coming after her." Naruko says

"You've got a point but, I don't think that taki will want to be without it's jinchuuriki." Jiraiya says with some thought

"All we can do is ask. Come on let's go." Naruko says carrying Fu tenderly like a bride as they make their way to taki. When they arrive and explain things to Shibuki he agrees with Naruko's suggestion that Fu would be better off with Jiraiya and Naruko and it would be best if Fu was transferred to Konoha for the foreseeable future. On their way out of Taki and back into the land of fire Naruko brings up something with Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya how would you feel if I told you I dabbled in kinjutsu." Naruko says out of the blue

"I would say I'm not too surprised since you dabbled in curse seals but, tell me what did you dabble in." Jiraiya says after some thought

"What if I told you I found a way to successfully return the dead back to life." Naruko says

"I would ask first how many lives it costs and second how did you go about doing it." Jiraiya says seriously

"To answer how many lives it costs two for each person brought back and if you must know I used enemy ninja, thieves, and escaped prisoners." Naruko says rubbing her head

"Well I guess you know how to pick them I suppose." Jiraiya says with a sigh of disappointment

"As for how I go about doing it I first use Edo tensei to summons the soul back, Then use Edo Fumetsu of my own creation to revive the previous spirit's body to perfect health and finally I use the soul-body separation technique on the Edo tensei to release the soul and bind it to its original body performing a resurrection." Naruko says

"So have you gone through with resurrecting someone." Jiraiya asks

"No not yet but, I've done the sacrifices so, all I need to do is use the soul-body separation jutsu on them that's all." Naruko says

"When are you planning to do this?" jiraiya says says in annoyance

"Right now would be a good time since, were on the road and they will need some catching up to do." Naruko says

"Alright fine but, make it quick I don't like you dabbling with the dead but, since you've come this far you might as well see it through." Jiraiya says

"Alright here it goes." Naruko says as she claps her hands and summons 5 edo tensei and 5 black coffins containing bodies. She then performs the soul-body separation technique on the edo tensei binding them to the black coffins. When the first black coffin opens Jiraiya gasps as Kushina steps out of it looking just as good the day he last saw her. Next comes Mikoto, Hitomi, Rin, and Izumi out of their coffins.

"Kushina is that really you." Jiraiya says

"Why Jiraiya it's you it must have been a long time." Kushina says

"Kushina is that really you?" Mikoto says

"Yes it's me Mikoto don't tell me you were revived too." Kushina says

"Am I really back from the dead?" Hitomi says

"Yes you died under mysterious circumstances." Mikoto says to Hitomi

"So, I'm alive again huh." Rin says

"Rin I'm so glad to see you alive." Kushina says giving Rin a glopping hug

"I died? Where is Itachi?" Izumi says

"He must be a missing nin by now." Mikoto says sadly to Izumi

"Alright ladies I know you all have questions but, we really need to hit the road so, you can ask me questions since, I brought you all back." Naruko says

"Who are you?" Kushina asks after letting go of Rin

"I'm Naruko Namikaze. It's a pleasure to see you again Kushina." Naruko says happily

"Why do you look familiar?" Kushina asks

"Well you were busy fighting the Kyuubi inside Naruto's seal along with Minato I'm not surprised you don't remember me." Naruko says with a shrug

"I remember now you and that redhead were in the kyuubi's way when I restrained it again as Minato reperformed the sealing then, that means it wasn't a dream I had...That….that means that my baby is really gone for good isn't he." Kushina says as she starts to hold herself and sobs

"I'm afraid so, the son you know no longer exists in this world or the next I'm all that remains of him." Naruko says sympathetically

"My baby...my baby...my BABY!" Kushina says over and over again and final screams in grief. As Rin, Hitomi, and Mikoto rush to her side to console the grieving mother.

"Kushina there are no words to describe my regret at what befell your son if I had known he had survived after being burned at the stake I would have taken him with me." Jiraiya says tearfully and in shame.

"You still have me Kushina and I will do my best to fill the hole in your heart where your son once was. I've already started to rebuild the uzumaki clan in Konoha and would like you to be the matriarch of it along with Hitomi and Mikoto." Naruko says sadly

"Why do you want Hitomi and me to help lead the uzumaki clan along with kushina?" Mikoto asks

"Because, outside of Sasuke and Itachi the sharingan bloodline now runs through the veins of the Uzumaki along with the byakugan so, Hitomi as well since, her eldest daughter has joined my harem in the uzumaki clan." Naruko says with nonchalance.

"Wait! You have a harem of women!" Jiraiya says shocked and dumbfounded before the next thing Naruko says throws him for a loop.

"Yes I've also, impregnated several women who have given birth to Uzumaki children using my gender reversal jutsu they go by the father's name of Menma Uzumaki." Naruko says that Jiraiya promptly faints with blood shooting out of his nose.

"That explains why you resurrected Kushina, Hitomi, and Mikoto but, not me and Izumi." Rin says

"I resurrected you because, you were Kakashi's teammate and a excellent medic ninja in spite of your age and Izumi was the only other female with the sharingan fully matured when Itachi killed off the clan so, I would like both of you to join the uzumaki clan as well." Naruko says

"If it's ok with you I would like to think on it." Rin says

"Me as well." Izumi says

"Fine suit yourselves but, Rin you should know Kakashi is dating and probably will have a kid when I get back." Naruko says

"Who is she?" Rin says curious

"Her name is Hanare a jonin from the hidden lock village." Naruko says

"I see" Rin says downcast

"Don't look so, down be happy for your teammate." Fu says after a prolonged silence watching the exchange between women.

"Yeah you're right I should be happy for him to find someone after who knows how long." Rin says with a smile.

"So where are we headed?" Izumi asks

"Wherever the road takes us on our journey following Jiraiya's intelligence gathering." Naruko says

"For how long will this be?" Hitomi asks

"For about another year and a half then, we return to konoha." Naruko says

"To be gone for that long why?" Mikoto asks curious

"To train and gather intelligence on Akatsuki a group of s-rank missing nin including your son." Naruko says

"What do they want?" Mikoto asks still holding onto Kushina.

"They are after the biju for an unspecified purpose." Naruko responds causing Kushina to stiffen.

"If that's the case how about I train you alongside Jiraiya." Kushina says teary eyed

"That's fine but, why help me." Naruko asks Kushina

"You are all that's left of my baby and his sacrifice I won't let it go to waste." Kushina says firmly

"Good will you become of the matriarchs of the clan?" Naruko says

"Yes I will and when I do I will show the village the wrath of the Uzumaki clan." Kushina says with fire in her eyes.

"We will also, help you Kushina right Hitomi?" Mikoto says

"I don't know what about my husband and clan?" Hitomi says

"You shouldn't care what Hiashi thinks he has become someone that you can't forgive since, the way he treats your daughters by pitting them against each other and degrading Hinata every chance he gets." Naruko says frustratingly

"No don't tell me it's true not Hiashi please." Hitomi says pleadingly

"I'm afraid it's true and so much more you will have to ask your eldest about it." Naruko says with anger.

"So what do we do now?" Mikoto asks

"We head to the nearest town and hit the hotsprings then, buy some clothes, and then, find a hotel and get some sleep." Naruko says

"What about Jiraiya-sama?" Rin says pointing to the still unconscious man

"We drag him along and dump him in a saloon or brothel in the town we are stopping in. He'll be fine." Naruko says waving off concerns causing the women to sweatdrop at the truth of the matter. They head toward the nearest town and head to the hotsprings where they chat and get things off their chests. They head to a hotel after buying some clothes that they store in sealing scrolls. Then, they head to bed in individual rooms. Naruko then turns to smoke and infiltrates the room of Rin and pours smoke into her and issues commands.

"Rin you would love to join the Uzumaki clan and become one of my lovers and part of my harem. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Rin mutters

"Good" Naruko says as she reforms and undresses Rin and begins kissing her on the lips and playing with her breasts. This causes Rin to become aroused and Naruko begins to lick up her essence from her pussy causing Rin to climax. Naruko then mounts Rin and rubs their pussies together in swift motions until Rin comes again. Naruko then tucks Rin in and heads to Izumi's room and fills her with smoke too. Naruko then, issues commands to Izumi.

"Izumi you would love to join the Uzumaki clan as one of my lovers and part of my harem. Do you Understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" she whimpers

"Excellent" Naruko says as she reforms naked and undresses Izumi and begins to kiss and fondle her breasts causing her to have a minor orgasm that Naruko picks up on. Naruko then dives into Izumi's pussy and begins to eat her out causing her to moan as she climaxes and Naruko laps it up. Naruko then starts rubbing her pussy against Izumi's until both of them climax. Naruko then, tucks Izumi into bed and leaves the room. Naruko quickly teleports to the hideaway to grab the purple gel and syringe that goes with it and teleports back to the hotel. Where she becomes smoke and enters Hitomi's room. When she does she fills Hitomi with smoke and puts commands into her head.

"Hitomi you wish to join the Uzumaki clan alongside your daughters as my lover and part of the harem. You wish to make a baby with me to bond the hyuga line with the Uzumaki's. As we have sex you won't be able to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Hitomi says

"Good girl you may now wake up." Naruko says after injecting Hitomi with the purple gel and using the gender reversal jutsu. Hitomi slowly wakes up and spots Naruko with her 12 inch cock.

"What are you doing Naruko?" Hitomi asks confused

"We are going to bond the hyuga and uzumaki clans with a baby." Naruko says

"I wanted to have more children but, never got the chance." Hitomi says opening her thighs to allow Naruko access with her dick. As Naruko thrusts in Hitomi groans from being overstuffed and the continuous pounding that Naruko is giving her that lasts an hour till finally.

"Yes fuck this feels so good I've haven't felt this good in all my life quickly fill me up give me another baby!" Hitomi shouts

"As you wish" Naruko grunts and finally releases her seed into Hitomi filling her to look 6 months pregnant. Naruko quickly forms a knot and a mating plug as they snuggle. As Hitomi sleeps Naruko issues commands to her.

"Hitomi you will keep the baby as it will be an Uzumaki and if anyone asks who's the father it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Hitomi moans out

"Good then get some sleep." Naruko says as she slips through the room as smoke and enters Mikoto's room. Where she enter's Mikoto and starts issuing commands to her.

"Mikoto you wish to join the Uzumaki clan, as one of my lovers and part of my harem. You wish to make a baby with me that ties the Uchiha and Uzumaki together. As we have sex you can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Mikoto says

"Good you may wake up." Naruko says after injecting purple gel into Mikoto. Mikoto wakes up and spots a naked Naruko sporting a dick.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asks

"I'm here to help conceive a baby with you Mikoto to help bond our two clans." Naruko says

"I secretly wanted a third child." Mikoto says as she opens her thighs to show her pussy that's soaked. Naruko thrusts in picking up speed causing Mikoto to cry out again and again. They keep going at it for an hour when suddenly Mikoto cries out "That's it keep fucking me I've never felt so, alive before hurry and give me your seed and give me a child!"

"Sure thing" Naruko says as she cums deep into Mikoto's uterus and causes Mikoto to climax hard as Naruko then, knots and forms a mate plug inside Mikoto who looks close to 6 months pregnant. As they lay together Naruko provides instructions to Mikoto who is out of it.

"Mikoto you will keep the baby as it's an Uzumaki and if anyone asks the father is Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Mikoto whimpers

"Good then get some sleep." Naruko says as she becomes smoke once again and heads into Kushina's room and fills her with smoke. Naruko injects the purple gel a combination of ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs into her. Then, issues commands to her.

"Kushina you are the matriarch of the uzumaki clan and my lover and part of my harem. You wish to have a baby to fill the void inside you. As we have sex you can't cum till I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kushina mutters

"Then you may wake up." Naruko says causing Kushina to slowly wake up and sees the 12 inch dick in front of her.

"What's going on?" Kushina says

"You wanted the chance to feel like a mother again so, decided to have another baby." Naruko says

"I always wanted a big family." Kushina says as she spreads her legs invitingly to allow Naruko to penetrate her with her dick and continues to push inward hitting Kushina's uterus. Naruko begins pounding away till 3 hours later Kushina finally breaks down from the sexual frustration and cries out "Yes right there that's the spot keep fucking me there and fill me up with your jizz give me another beautiful baby!"

"You got it" Naruko grunts as she unleashes her load into Kushina's hungry uterus that drinks up copious amounts of semen to bloat to the size of a 6 month pregnant woman. Naruko forms a knot and a mating plug and cuddles with her as she issues some commands into Kushina.

"Kushina you'll keep the baby and if anyone asks who the father is it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Kushina whimpers a she rubs her swollen stomach

"Good then get some rest." Naruko says as she fades from the room into smoke and heads toward her bedroom where she gets some sleep. The entire week Jiraiya spent away at the brothel much to the women's irritation but, it allowed the girls to bond over their shared affections of Naruko and the clan. Naruko several days in heard of a bandit group lurking in the area and choose to wipe it out save for two that he used for Edo tensei and Edo Fumetsu to resurrect another woman that he collected from Suna her name being Pakura. When she awakens she is confused because she had died on assignment in the land of water. She is taken to see the other resurrected women and goes shopping with them. Later that night Naruko enters her room as smoke and enters Pakura's body. She then issues commands to her.

"Pakura you are my lover and part of my harem. You wish to have a child with me. When we have sex you can't cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Pakura mutters

"You may wake up." Naruko says as she injects the purple gel into Pakura. Pakura awakens to find a 12 inch dick standing at attention.

"What-what are doing Naruko?" Pakura asks

"I'm going to impregnate you and you'll give me a baby." Naruko says

"I've wondered about settling down and having a child now's my chance huh." Pakura says allowing her pussy to be exposed and allowing Naruko to slide her dick inside Pakura's waiting lips and thrusts inside not expecting it to feel so, tight and begins thrusting back and forth for about an hour until finally Pakura can't take anymore "Please I can't take it anymore shove that huge cock into my uterus and cum giving me a baby!"

"Alright" Naruko says as she clenches her testicles and shoots out a ton of seed that fills Pakura up to look 6 months pregnant. She forms a knot and mating plug to stop the seed from leaking. She then, whispers into Pakura's ear some instructions.

"Pakura you will keep the baby as it'll be an Uzumaki and if anyone asks the name of the father is Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko asks

"Yes" Pakura whimpers rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Let's rest then." Naruko says as she slips out of the room and heads back to her bedroom. The next day Jiraiya arrives and comments on the new woman that Naruko admits to resurrecting by using the lives of two bandits. Jiraiya becomes frustrated and demands Naruko stop using kinjutsu but, can't seem to pin down a promise from Naruko not to do it again. Jiraiya meanwhile, notices the bump underneath Pakura's clothes and is tempted to ask about it but, decides against it and the 9 of them set out on the road unaware to Jiraiya that four of the women have been impregnated by Naruko. It wouldn't be till six months later that he finds out about it and passes out from a nosebleed. The remaining year after that goes by quickly for Naruko as she gets some last minute training in with shadow clones. Before finally it was time to return to the village and to see the children she helped conceive.


	30. Chapter 29 Naruko's return

Chapter 29: Naruko's return

_Flashback:_

_Day 712 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuuriki is covered in all black as she is in a gimp bodysuit that has needles and electrodes sticking out of it as the girl hanging tied up in the air in bondage as drunks line up to fuck her apparently 7 months pregnant pussy as they whip her with a cat-o-nine tails. While, several drunks piss on her head and fuck her in the mouth being held open by a ring gag._

"_The project has entered a slowdown period as we have met with even more failure with securing a fetus capable of using the kekkei genkai we are pursuing. So far we've only been able to fulfill our sexual fantasies with the demon while, waiting for a fetus to appear that can carry the bloodlines we desire. We plan to remove the fetus again along with defanging and declawing once again in a few days. Our hopes grow dim but hopefully the next fetus will be the one." Mayuri says with resignation_

Back in the present:

Naruko and 8 others are walking down the path to konoha as they take their time making their way toward the village. The pace is slow as they're in no hurry to return for most of them especially with four of them carrying babies in their arms. When they pass the gates they surprise Izumo and Kotetsu with being part of such a large group. The group makes their way to the hokage tower as they pass the secretaries office and knock on the Hokage's office door.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Hello Baa-chan" Naruko says entering first with the rest behind her.

"Well it's good to see you Naruko how have you been?" the hokage says

"Pretty good I've finished my training and came back as expected." Naruko says

"That's good I was worried when I heard of your battle with Akatsuki over a year and half ago." the hokage says

"It wasn't a big deal Jiraiya handled the real troublesome opponent while, handled the less dangerous one." Naruko says

"That's good but, you still got the bounty for Hidan and it arrived a little over a year ago at your new compound along with the winnings you've earned from all the gambling you've done." the hokage says

"Yes along with the winnings the items I had sold that I acquired over the years run up some considerable amount of money that I had transferred back here." Naruko says

"You mean by acquired you mean stole from the village don't you ever since, you left many high valued thefts had dropped not that I can prove it." the hokage says

"It just be a coincidence since, I don't have anything to do with any thefts." Naruko says innocently

"Right" the hokage says rolling her eyes

"So, I've heard we've a rash of new Uzumaki's in the village now." Naruko says smiling

"As a matter of fact eight little bundles of joy born to a Menma Uzumaki who I still can't find are enjoying themselves with their mothers at the new uzumaki compound." the hokage says with irritation of the fact she can't find the man to have knocked up her apprentice.

"It's good to see that Menma's children have come into the world just as I brought 4 more of his to join with their siblings." Naruko says with a smile

"The bastard knocked up more women! Honestly if this keeps up the uzumaki clan will soon be rival other clans in size." the hokage says annoyed

"I would like for you to meet the mothers since they've been gone from the village a long time." Naruko says happily

"Fine send them in" the hokage says with Kushina walking in first shocking Tsunade followed by Mikoto, Hitomi, and Pakura.

"If you haven't noticed they were previously dead I brought them back to life using various kinjutsu." Naruko says

"Tsunade it's good to see you." Kushina says

"Yes it's good to see you Kushina." the hokage says tearfully

"I heard what happened to my son. Tsunade and intend to pay the village back for everything they did to him." Kushina says holding her baby with fire in her eyes.

"I don't blame you the things that he went through are beyond what most could endure." the hokage says sadly

"I know that's why I can never forgive konoha but, my clan needs me." Kushina says with a sigh

"It does and I know you will be a great clan matriarch." the hokage says

"Thank you I guess I should go to the new compound my little Boruto is getting restless and probably wants to meet his siblings." Kushina says holding her baby in front of her and rocking it.

"Take care Kushina and you girls get some rest it's been a long journey for you all." the hokage says as the girls take their leave with their babies in tow along with Rin and Izumi who follow.

"Naruko I want to know who Menma Uzumaki is?" the hokage asks

"He is a separate entity to me that is sealed away along with the kyuubi that sometimes comes out I use his name when I use my gender reversal jutsu to impregnate one of my girls." Naruko says

"You can switch your gender!?" the hokage says surprised

"Yes by channel kyuubi's chakra I'm able to temporarily return the body to it's male gender." Naruko says

"And the entity that's inside you goes by the name Menma Uzumaki." the hokage asks

"Yes but, he rarely surfaces only either when I'm backed into a corner or when someone like Jiraiya messes with the seal like he did 6 months ago." Naruko says

"I see so, you're the one who knocked up my apprentice and half a dozen of her fellow kunoichi age group." the hokage says

"Yeah it was me I figured it was time to expand the uzumaki line and the girls had entered an age where they wanted a child so, I gave them one." Naruko says with a proud smirk and a shrug.

"I see that will be all Naruko now go see your children they miss their parents." the hokage says

"Thank you Baa-chan I'll visit again soon." Naruko says as she makes her way out of the office.

"So, Jiraiya you tried to tamper with Naruko's seal did you?" the hokage says turning to Jiraiya in the window.

"Yes I did in hopes of giving her more access to the Kyuubi's chakra but, something went wrong and Menma Uzumaki emerged." Jiraiya says with some grim seriousness

"What did you make of Menma?" the hokage asks

"He...He was a terrifying individual Tsunade I hadn't felt so, outclassed since, fighting Hanzo the Salamander and even then, Menma just kept giving me a empty stare with his sharingan as he kicked my ass up and down the field I was in and he didn't even seem to care how serious I got he just seemed to take it in stride and I know for certain that he was holding back since, I am still alive even though I was broken and bloodied." Jiraiya says showing a huge scar he gained from the battle.

"You're saying that he is stronger than Hanzo was!" the hokage says shocked

"Yes most definitely and what he said put me at unease because of how certain he was of it." Jiraiya says

"What did he say?" the hokage asks

"He said that I didn't need to tamper with the seal since Naruko's time is short and so is kyuubi's." Jiraiya says

"What do you think he meant?" the hokage asks

"I believe he was trying to say that soon Naruko, him, and Kyuubi are going to have it out and to tell you the truth I don't know if Naruko is ready for such an opponent as Menma." Jiraiya says with some seriousness.

"Well then, we have to prepare her the best we can then." the hokage says

"That we will but, it would be best to get a demonstration from her." Jiraiya says

"That can be arranged I want to test her to see if she is fit for a jonin position." the hokage says

Meanwhile, with Naruko she is heading to the new clan compound situated between the Inuzuka and Hyuga compounds. She arrives to see the compound is about half the size of the Hyuga's. She notices some of her fellow kunoichi are gathered around Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi, and Pakura with their babies. Especially Hinata who is crying tears of joy seeing her mother and now new little sister Himawari Uzumaki in Hitomi's arms. Meanwhile, a shocked Tsume is standing holding her own child Kikyo Uzumaki as she is surprised to see Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi alive. Shizune comes by with her child Nawaki Uzumaki and escorts Kushina, Mikoto, Hitomi, and Pakura into the compound so, they could put their babies to sleep. Ino, Sakura, and Karin give the babies a once over as medic nin before putting the babies into cribs to sleep. Naruko is introduced by the other mothers to their children Hana with Kagome Uzumaki, Kagero with Hiei Uzumaki, Yugao with kenshin Uzumaki, Anko with Yashagoro Uzumaki, Tsubaki with Sango Uzumaki, and Kurenai with Mirai Uzumaki. The children are playing together in a room with toys for toddlers as Naruko gives each of the mothers a kiss for bringing the children into the world. Naruko apologizes for not being there for the birth of their children but, the mothers say they understand her needing to leave to get stronger. Ino, Sakura, and Karin say the babies are in perfect health and go out to join the girls talking about the arrival of the new mothers. Mikoto after putting Sarada Uzumaki to bed with her siblings decides to go to the old Uchiha compound along with Izumi to collect some things from the Uchiha library since they were going to live as Uzumaki's now. Rin meanwhile, decides to track down Kakashi, her old teammate and see how he is after putting her son Makura to bed decides to head to the training fields out back to get some exercise. Hitomi decides to head to the Hyuga compound with Hinata and Naruko to settle things with Hiashi. They head out trusting the care of the infants to the kunoichi who live there. At the Hyuga compound the members of the Hyuga clan are surprised to see their former Matriarch return. Hiashi confronts her asking how she could be alive. Naruko explains how she resurrected Hitomi along with several others.

"You had no right to desecrate her grave!" Hiashi shouts at Naruko

"I did it for Hinata and Hanabi so, they would have a loving parent not some Hyuga playing politics with their entire lives." Naruko says heatedly

"You have some nerve! I've done what was best for the Hyuga all this time to raise two strong children. It can't be helped if one turned out to be a failure." Hiashi says earning a slap from Hitomi

"A child isn't a failure Hiashi there are only failure parents as the case seems to be with you I was concerned before I died how you would change and my fears turned out to be correct you turned your loss against your own children and raised them to be political pawns." Hitomi says

"I did it because they were the only heirs to the clan we had and couldn't afford a weak heir." Hiashi says shamefully

"They weren't the only heirs you could have turned too Neji even though you're Nephew showed promise as the clan's potential heir you just let the elders dictate otherwise." Hitomi says frustrated

"What was I to do with him? He has the caged bird seal on him making him ineligible for the position." Hiashi says annoyed

"If he didn't would you recommend him to be the next heir?" Naruko asks calmly

"Yes I would, but what point is there to your question?" Hiashi says curious

"Neji would you come here please." Naruko says to the nearby Neji who steps up to her.

"Yes can I do something for you Naruko?" Neji asks curious

"Please remove your headband." Naruko asks and Neji complies reluctantly

"Hold still please." Naruko says after biting her thumb and begins drawing symbols on Neji's head.

"Now Caged bird seal Release!" Naruko shouts as Neji begins to fall to the ground and rolls around until he finally stops screaming and reveals his seal is gone.

"What did you do?!" Hiashi shouted looking at Neji's forehead.

"I removed the obstacle to his ascension to being an heir." Naruko says smugly

"How even the elders don't have a way to remove it!" Hiashi says

"I designed a counter seal after looking at Neji's and spent two years crafting it." Naruko says proudly

"What's to stop the elders from branding him again." Hiashi says

"Simple not only will I remove it again but, will do for the rest of the branch family and have them join the uzumaki clan so, it's best to go along with my wishes and make Neji the clan head." Naruko says with seriousness

"You dare to make demands of the Hyuga!" One of the elders shout

"No I'm making a promise that I will fully carry out if you don't do as I say." Naruko says

"Very well you leave us no choice but to accept your demands." Hiashi says with resignation

"But, what about the line of the hyuga it's being put in jeopardy!" One of the elders says

"No it isn't Hizashi was the better Hyuga and carried the line stronger than me now his son carries the same potential as him so, it's for the best that this happened. Now I can correct the oversight of the clan elders when they picked me over my brother to be clan heir." Hiashi says

"Good I'm glad you see things my way." Naruko says as she turns toward Hitomi who has a proud look on her face.

"Now that this matter is settled I'm taking Hanabi with me to become part of the uzumaki clan." Hitomi says with seriousness

"You can't she is my daughter I won't allow it." Hiashi says coldly

"Yes you will or I will have Naruko carry out her promise since, it's clear to me you're an unfit father." Hitomi says icily

"Very well you may have Hanabi but, Natsu will be going along to look after Hanabi's well being in the clan since, she practically raised her." Hiashi says

"Very well come Hanabi it's time you meet your baby sister Himawari." Hitomi says to Hanabi who nervously steps forward and follows Hitomi and Naruko out of the clan compound with Natsu carrying bags of Hanabi's and her clothes to follow them.

"Come Neji there are many things I must teach you now that you are going to be a clan heir." Hiashi says to Neji as he turns back into the compound.

"Thank you Naruko" Neji replies mentally giving a short bow in the direction of Naruko.

When they arrive back at the compound Hinata rushes up to give her sister a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Hinata takes Hanabi to see their new baby sister while Hitomi helps Natsu unpack in the large compound her and Hanabi's belongings. When night falls Naruko turns into smoke and goes into Hanabi's room. She channels her smoke into Hanabi and whispers commands into her ear.

"Hanabi you are one of my lovers and part of the harem that you grow aroused to see grow. Do you understand?" Naruko asks

"Yes" Hanabi moans

"Good now for a reward." Naruko says as she gives Hanabi a deep kiss as she undresses her. Naruko plays with Hanabi's breasts and then her clit that causes her to quickly grow aroused. Naruko moves her face down to Hanabi's pussy and begins to lap away causing Hanabi to climax that Naruko laps up. Naruko then starts to rub her pussy against Hanabi's until she cums. Naruko then, places Hanabi's face toward her breast and commands her to drink from it. Hanabi drinks from Naruko's breasts till they're empty giving Naruko a small orgasm. Naruko then tucks in Hanabi and disappears into smoke and heads for Natsu's room where she appears holding a syringe with purple gel in it. She injects it into Natsu's neck as she whispers commands into Natsu's ear.

"Natsu you're my lover and part of my harem. You wish to have a baby with me. As we have sex you aren't allowed to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Natsu says

"Good you may wake up" Naruko says as Natsu's eyes flutter open to see Naruko with her gender reversal jutsu in full effect.

"What are you doing Naruko?" Natsu asks

"I came here to give you a child Natsu." Naruko says

"I've wanted a child of my own since I raised Hanabi." Natsu says parting her legs allowing Naruko to thrust her penis into Natsu's pussy. She thrusts hard causing Natsu to gasp as she begins to moan. As the thrusts push Naruko's dick in further to Natsu's uterus the grunts of ecstasy only grow stronger. This last about an hour until finally Natsu finally calls out "Yes this is fucking amazing I can barely believe it come on give me a baby!"

"As you wish Natsu." Naruko replies flexing her dick until she is deep into Natsu's uterus and unleashes her seed into her filling her up to look six months pregnant. Naruko knots and forms a mate plug as they cuddle. Naruko whispers instructions into Natsu's ear.

"Natsu you will keep the baby as it's an Uzumaki and if anyone asks the father is Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes" Natsu grunts holding her swollen stomach.

"Good now gets some sleep." Naruko says half an hour later pulls out of Naruko and heads back to her room to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30 Jonin test

Chapter 30: Jonin test

_Flashback:_

_Day 788 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuriki is in bondage still as drunks have their way with her and none feel any sympathy toward her as they use her mouth as a urinal and rape her ass and pussy to their hearts desire with a 7 month pregnant belly. As they continue to stab needles into her filled with drugs and shocking her with electrodes._

"_Our benefactor is becoming displeased with us over our lack of progress to produce a spawn with kekkei genkai from the demon as it stands now the demons fetus just don't show the signs in their genetics for the kekkei genkai so, I suggest after we remove this fetus and impregnate her with another we lower the dosage of growth stimulants and try to incorporate the HC,SC,and BC directly into the fetus as it grows knowing the demon will survive the procedure even if the fetus doesn't." Mayuri says with a contemplative tone._

Back in the present:

Naruko wakes up from her nightmare to find her in her new room naked and in bed. She walks down to the kitchen to see that a meal has already been prepared by Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi. They place the food on the giant kitchen table where Tenten, Otohime, Kin, Tayuya, Ajisai, Suiren, Fuyo, Sasame, Yakumo, Fu, Izumi, and Rin are sitting eating happily as seconds come to the table. Naruko says hello to the girls and they reply good morning in unison. As she sits down she notices Hanabi appears and gives a deep kiss to Naruko.

"Have a nice night?" Naruko says

"Definitely" Hanabi says as she pulls back from the kiss and sits down. As Natsu arrives with her swollen stomach and sits down causing her to groan from the sloshing of sperm inside her.

"I see Menma has struck again has he." Kushina says with a smile

"Another mouth to feed is on its way" Mikoto says cheekily

"Please eat up you're now eating for two after all" Hitomi says laying an extra plate of food down for Natsu and giving her a deep french kiss.

"Thank you for the food." Natsu says flushed as she gobbles down her food.

"Where are Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Hinata?" Naruko asks

"You don't know?" Tenten says

"Know what?" Naruko says

"That they have been Tsunade's apprentices for as long as you've been gone." Kin says

"Oh so, they're out early to get lessons." Naruko says

"That's right" Tayuya says

"Well I guess I better be going what about you girls?" Naruko asks

"Kin,Tayuya,Yakumo, and I are going to train with Kurenai in genjutsu." Otohime says

"I will be getting lessons from Asuma sensei." Sasame says

"I'll be seeing my team for training." Tenten says

"Suiren, Fuyo, and I will be training with Kosuke sensei." Ajisai says

"What are you going to do Fu, Izumi, Rin." Naruko asks

"I'm going to meet my new team." Fu says

"I'm going to train my sharingan with Mikoto." Izumi says

"I'm going to train in medical Ninjutsu with Shizune." Rin says

"And you Hanabi?" Naruko asks

"Probably spend time with Himawari and the other children before getting some gentle fist training in." Hanabi says

"That's good I'm going to meet an old acquaintance." Naruko says as she gets up and heads for the door and heads out to meet with someone no else wants anything to do with. Naruko heads to a distant house guarded by what appear to be anbu but, actually are root members. She knocks on the door.

"You may enter." An elderly voice says as Naruko enters the building and heads for the office on the second floor.

"My unexpected visitor." This elderly man says from his chair as two guards stand by him.

"Let's cut to the chase Danzo you have an idea why I am here." Naruko says with seriousness

"Very well then, I'm concerned about your new house guests that were recently deceased." Danzo says calmly

"If you're concerned about Mikoto and Izumi then, don't be Mikoto resigned herself to death by the hands of her son realizing that the clan attempts at a coup were doomed and Izumi was never aware of the plot so, she was an innocent bystander." Naruko says waving off his concerns

"You're awfully calm about knowing about the massacre considering I didn't think you knew of my involvement in it." Danzo said glaringly

"When Mikoto explained what her clan tried to do I realized your part in it along with Itachi's." Naruko says

"What do you plan to do with those two?" Danzo says

"I plan for them to remain members of the uzumaki clan Mikoto has already given me a daughter and I expect Izumi when she is older to do much the same." Naruko says calmly

"Aren't you worried they'll turn on the village." Danzo says with some heat

"Not really the plot is over and Mikoto has accepted it and Izumi only wants Itachi to come back. They will become a blunt against Sasuke's anger if he learns the truth about the massacre. If not they still play a vital role in reviving my clan, so I expect you to keep your hands off them." Naruko says heatedly

"Out of curiosity what if I don't." Danzo says with a glare

"Then you're involved in the capturing and torturing Naruto to death will be made known to the sannin and you're contributions in the project: red tide." Naruko says

"Is that all you have no proof." Danzo says

"They only need to see my memory of you and that will be it." Naruko says

"I see then you remember all of it." Danzo says surprised

"It's amazing what you can remember and how hard it is to forget." Naruko says sadly rubbing her stomach.

"Very well then, for the sake of the red tide project I will allow the uchiha's to live." Danzo says

"Thanks by the way how is my son doing?" Naruko asks as she gets up to leave

"You mean Sesshomaru?" Danzo says

"Yes if that's the name you gave him" Naruko says turning to look at Danzo straight in the face.

"He is a prodigy just like his grandparents and is making leaps and bounds in training." Danzo says clearly

"That's good since, he is the only one that was allowed to make it he should be something special." Naruko says distantly

"Yes he is everything we could have hoped for on the off chance you didn't make it the Uzumaki clan would have still flourished because of him." Danzo says with a bit of something resembling happiness.

"Fortunately I'm still around to revive the Uzumaki and will continue to do so." Naruko says with conviction

"That you are and you were magnificent scientific success as well." Danzo says somewhat proudly

"Your compliments won't save you from Kushina or the sannin's wrath if they figure it out which, I expect they will since, they're bound to be continuing investigating." Naruko says in warning

"They're of plenty of people involved for them to chase after before they get close to suspecting me." Danzo says with indifference

"Don't push your luck Danzo it can and will come back to bite you in the end." Naruko says ominously

"It won't. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Danzo asks quizitively

"No I thought I should say something to you concerning my family and my son that is all." Naruko says calmly

"Very well then, Good bye." Danzo says as he turns back to his work on his desk. As Naruko gets up and leaves the building but, before turning to see a redhead wearing a mask that appears to be 7 years old looking back at her from a nearby training field.

As Naruko makes her way to the Hokage tower begins to ponder what to do about her son since, she can't make a move for him without receiving reprisal from root against her family and clan. She shrugs it off knowing that no harm will come to her son anytime soon as she knocks on the door.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Naruko what can I do for you?" the hokage asks

"Do you have any missions for me?" Naruko asks

"No unfortunately but, we set up a demonstration for you to be in to assess your skills to see if you're worthy of being a jonin." the hokage says

"When will this assessment be?" Naruko asks

"Around 4 o'clock at training ground 3" the hokage says

"Good I'll see you then." Naruko says as she walks out of the office to go prepare for the demonstration. She later arrives to find Kakashi reading his favorite book while, the konoha 11 are there with their sensei's to watch along with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Alright I'm here so, what do you want me to do?" Naruko asks

"Simple you fight me one on one to see if you're qualified." Kakashi says

"Alright then, put your book away and we can begin." Naruko states as Kakashi does so.

"It's time to start are both of you readly?" Tsunade says to which, they both nod.

"Then begin." Tsunade announces causing Kakashi to lift his headband to reveal his sharingan. As Naruko gets into the gentle fist stance as she charges Kakashi. She jabs forward with her fingers as she aims for his pressure points but, Kakashi dodges them thanks to his sharingan but, still gets hit a couple of times before he retreats back. As Naruko opens her palm and uses the vacuum air palm launching a concentrated blast of chakra from her palm at Kakashi forcing him to use hiding like a mole technique. Naruko counters by using Adamantine attacking chains and launch them into the ground and Kakashi jumps up and charges kunai at the ready to aim at Naruko who counters with wind release: wind cutter technique that slices through kakashi who turns out to be a lightning clone. As the real Kakashi uses double suicide decapitation to pull Naruko underground. Kakashi comes out of the ground and jumps away as Naruko turns out to be an exploding clone causing him to skid away as he does. He sees the real Naruko go through the hand signs for fire release: fireball jutsu and aims it at him who counters with a water release: water bullet causing a mist to form. The mist expands as Kakashi uses the hidden mist jutsu and begins to perform the silent killing technique to which, Naruko matches him in and uses lightning release: lightning ball to form balls of lightning that light up the mist as Kakashi closes in on Naruko. Naruko directs the lightning balls to Kakashi who stops them using wind release: air bullets to counter. Naruko quickly forms fire release: dragon flame jutsu to fly toward kakashi who counters with water release: water dragon bullet. Naruko creates Earth clones that charge Kakashi who quickly finishes them off with shadow clones. Naruko locks eyes with Kakashi and gets a sense of vertigo quickly realizing it's a genjutsu she pulses her chakra in time to see Kakashi finishing going through hand signs for lightning cutter and is rushing toward her. She quickly forms a rasengan and counters with the two jutsu colliding, sending both of them skidding back. Naruko quickly forms hands signs for lightning release; lightning dispatch that sends lightning bolt flying toward Kakashi who counters with wind release: vacuum bullets countering the lightning dispatch and heads toward Naruko who uses fire release: phoenix sage fire technique to cancel the vacuum bullets. Kakashi forms water release: water formation wall to block the fire technique. Naruko goes through the hand signs for wood release: threaded tree that ensnares Kakashi and lifts him up into the air. But, Kakashi deforms revealing to be another lightning clone as Naruko ducks back on instinct to avoid an earth release: rending drill fang. She kicks Kakashi away before forming hand signs earth release: earth and stone dragon launching a dragon made of earth at kakashi who counters with lightning cutter again. As Naruko creates shadow clones to engage Kakashi. He destroys them with lightning cutter and charges Naruko who counters with wind release: Gale palm sending him flying into the forest where Naruko uses wood release: All creation technique to bind Kakashi in a wall of wood. Kakashi forms the lightning cutter in both hands and breaks out as Naruko closes in with a runt ball rasengan. As Kakashi charges his student he develops tunnel vision which, doesn't make sense with the sharingan active he shouldn't have any problems. Naruko ducks under the lightning cutter and nails Kakashi with a runt ball rasengan sending him flying out of the forest. As he slides across the ground he tries to get his bearings with a sore chest from the blow. As he is about to move he is bound up in Adamantine sealing chains that bind him to the ground. Naruko appears before him and places a tri pronged kunai against his neck.

"You're dead." Naruko says

"Fine I submit." Kakashi says as he is unbound by Naruko.

"You did an excellent job." Tsunade says

"Yeah you did but, one question how did you tamper with my sharingan to cause tunnel vision." Kakashi asks

"Simple I placed a seal on you when you were fighting my shadow clones. It's called doujutsu canceler because it negates the effects of bloodline doujutsu." Naruko says

"I see" Kakashi says as Naruko pulls the tag of his back and shows it to him.

"Well what do you think Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks

"I say she's ready to be a jonin." Tsunade says as she pulls out a jonin vest from a scroll and hands it to Naruko.

"Take it kid you've earned it" Jiraiya says as Naruko looks at the vest and accepts it. While, the Konoha 11 applaud along with their sensei's.


	32. Chapter 31 Rescue Gaara

Chapter 31: Rescue Gaara

_Flashback:_

_Day 856 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuriki was bound defanged and declawed and was strapped to a table as her belly was cut open and the 6 month fetus was exposed to the world as it twitched and spasmed as it was poked and prodded by scientists in seeing how it was reacting to stimulation and then injected with various vaccines of HC,SC,and BC. It twitched in pain at the needles injecting various cells into its developing body as the mother stared at the scene of scientists tampering with her unborn baby._

"_This is what we've been searching for: a fetus that can carry the kekkei genkai that our benefactor is so interested in. The fetus's growth is rather consistent with the growth stimulants and there appear to be no defects forming. It seems to have assimilated what we've given it and I'm excited at the prospect of it being ready to be born in about two more months due to the seal slowing the growth of the child requiring a normal 10 months to develop but, with the growth stimulants we've cut that time down close to a third. I hope the fetus survives the coming experiments. We've come so close now that I fear the prospect of failure." Mayuri says excitedly_

_The birth of a monster prodigy is well on its way._

Back in the present:

Naruko is shaking off another nightmare from sleep she got the night after being promoted to Jonin. She makes her way to the Kitchen to get something to eat when there is a knock at the door. She answers it to find an Anbu.

"What's the matter?" Naruko asks

"You are to report to the Hokage's office immediately." the Anbu says before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Causing Naruko to get fully dressed and head to Hokage's tower. When she arrives she finds Kakashi, Sakura, and Fu along with Team Guy.

"Alright Baa-chan what's this about?" Naruko asks

"We've just received word that the kazekage has been abducted by Akatsuki." the hokage says

"I see when do you want us to leave." Naruko asks

"Immediately" the hokage says

"Alright we'll grab our things and meet at the south gate in 30 minutes." Naruko says

Thirty minutes later team kakashi, Fu, and Team Guy appear at the gate.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruko asks they all nod

"Good, we'll be using the Hiraishin to get to Suna since I left a seal there for it." Naruko says as the group gives surprised looks.

"Alright here we go." Naruko says as they grab onto each other and find themselves in the Kazekages office and head outside to see Baki who is surprised at their quick arrival.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Baki says

"What's the situation?" Kakashi asks

"A few nights ago the Akatsuki attacked and nearly leveled the village with a jutsu but, the kazekage stopped it and was gravely injured. He then was taken away by them. Kankuro went in pursuit and was soundly defeated and badly poisoned. He is in the hospital currently and the doctors are unable to cure him." Baki says

"Then let's head to the hospital and let Sakura take a look at him. Hopefully she'll be able to do something for him. So, we might be able to get more information out of him." Kakashi says

They make their way to the hospital where Sakura examines Kankuro and comes up with a plan to extract the poison from him. Meanwhile, as Kakashi is waiting he is nearly attacked by the village elder lady chiyo mistaking him for his father the white fang. But, her brother Ebizo reminds her that the white fang is already dead. Chiyo watches as Sakura extracts the poison from Kankuro and then seals the poison away to further analyze it. Temari soon arrives thereafter and asks her brother what he knows.

"It was Sasori of the red sand who poisoned me." Kankuro says weakly

"I see did you get a bead on their direction." Temari asks

"I did more than that bring me my puppet." Kankuro says as the medics pull his puppet to him he opens one of the puppets hands and reveals a piece of tattered cloth.

"I managed to grab a piece of his clothing while I was being defeated hopefully you can use it to track them down." Kankuro says

"Good work Kankuro with this I'll be able to track them." Kakashi says taking the cloth

"We'll head out first thing tomorrow." Kakashi says to his team

The next day team Kakashi and team guy meet at the entrance to Suna while they wait on Sakura to finish analyzing Sasori's poison. As they wait they make small talk.

"Fu why did you come along I thought you said you had to meet with your team yesterday." Naruko asks

"I did and it turned out to be team Kakashi so, I am on your squad now." Fu says happily

"What! I didn't expect that I just figured you tagged along because Baa-chan ordered you to." Naruko says

"Is it such a surprise we're on the same team." Fu says worriedly

"No I don't have a problem with it. I just expected that you would be put on another team with seasoned shinobi to guard you since you are a target too Fu." Naruko says

"Then it makes sense that I would be on your team so, if one of us is targeted we can help each other out." Fu says

"I suppose you're right but, it seems like it gathers more attention to us with having two jinchuriki on the same team." Naruko says with a sigh as Sakura walks up to join them followed by lady Chiyo.

"Why are you here?" Naruko asks

"I'm here because I'm coming with you or do you think I would trust just leaf shinobi to rescue the kazekage." Chiyo says

"Alright if you're sure but, try and keep up." Naruko says as Kakashi takes the lead and directs them in which way to go. It isn't before long that they enter a forested area where they encounter two unexpected foes.

"Looks like we have some unexpected guests." Kisame says

"It appears they're tracking Sasori and Deidara." Itachi says as Team Kakashi and Team Guy get into fighting positions.

"Guy, I leave you and your team to deal with Kisame while me and my team will handle Itachi alright." Kakashi says

"That's alright by me, Kakashi. I'll put my hot blooded youth to good use with my team and we'll deal with Kisame." Guy says as he charges toward Kisame who heads off toward a rocky area with team guy in pursuit.

"Alright Itachi things aren't going to go the same way as before." Kakashi says revealing his sharingan. Itachi performs fire release: fireball jutsu at Kakashi who counters with water release: water bullet. Causing mist to fill the air as Kakashi performs the hidden mist jutsu. In the mist Itachi waits patiently before the ground beneath him cracks open and Kakashi appears using earth release: rending drill fang hoping to uppercut Kakashi. But, Kakashi misses and his hand is caught by Itachi who puts Kakashi in a genjutsu only for it not to be Kakashi but, a shadow clone. The clone poofs out of existence as Kakashi comes from behind to attack Itachi who dodges the attack and kicks Kakashi back toward his teammates. Naruko performs the adamantine sealing chains and attempts to catch Itachi but, Itachi nimbly dodges the chains as they come after him. Naruko soon gives up on the attempt and performs wood release: Nativity of a world of trees on the area in hopes of ensnaring Itachi that way. Itachi manages to avoid getting trapped by the roots and performs fire release: phoenix sage flower nail crimson that launches super heated shuriken at Naruko who performs wood release: wood locking wall to block them. Naruko performs the multi shadow clone jutsu and sends a dozen clones into the trees after Itachi. Itachi battles the clones causing some of them to explode, sending him flying back as Naruko uses wood release: all creation technique to catch Itachi while he slides back. Only for the Itachi that is caught to explode from being a shadow clone. Naruko performs the shuriken shadow clone technique on a tri pronged Kunai and launches them at Itachi who dodges them. But, Naruko teleports to Kunai that Itachi dodges with a big ball rasengan in hand and nails him with it. The explosion leaves a crater with Itachi lying in it but, on closer inspection is a shapeshifting jutsu that mimicked Itachi and his abilities.

"I should have known something wasn't right." Kakashi says

"I see they used these body doubles to slow us down right Kakashi." Naruko says

"Then that means they haven't finished sealing shukaku yet." Sakura says

"Then we best hurry who knows how much farther we have to go." Fu says

"Let's find team Guy and resume the trail." Kakashi says as the team and chiyo find Guy who has defeated Kisame's body double and is ready with his team to resume the trail. They hurry and reach the entrance that is blocked off by a Five-seal barrier. So, Team Guy locates the 4 other tags that need to be removed simultaneously as Kakashi handles the 5th. They remove the tags together but, the four tags have a trap set with mirrored sudden attacker jutsu so Team Guy is held up by duplicates of themselves. Meanwhile, Sakura levels the boulder blocking the entrance. When they do they find Deidara sitting on the dead body of Gaara alongside Sasori.

"Gaara!" Naruko shouts hoping to get an answer

"Too late girlie he's gone" Deidara says

"You will pay for this." Naruko growls out

"If you want him so bad, come and take him." Deidara says as he creates a big clay bird that holds Gaara's body in its mouth with Deidara riding it out of the cave.

"Get back here you bastard!" Naruko shouts giving chase to the airborne Deidara. With Kakashi following her behind.

"What do we have here another Jinchuriki even though I've met my quota I suppose I can't overlook the opportunity to collect another." Sasori says as he stares at Fu.

"You won't be taking her that easily Sasori." Sakura says getting in front of Fu. But, Fu comes up to stand beside her.

"Don't be reckless Sakura, I'll fight along with you." Fu says

"Be careful girls, the Sasori you're looking at is only a puppet called Hiruko, the real Sasori is hiding inside of it." Chiyo says as she draws a string of Kunai and launches them at the Hiruko puppet who blocks it with his tail. Sakura runs toward Sasori and aims a punch at the puppet but, before the puppets tail can stab her it stops due to chakra strings Chiyo placed on the kunai it deflected. Sakura reels her punch back and slams it into the puppet shattering it. Causing the real Sasori to fly out of it covered in a cloak. Once it's removed Sasori reveals himself to them shocking Chiyo since he hadn't aged a day since he left the sand village.

"I've seen you had some work done to you Sasori." Chiyo says

"Yes my body is now that of a puppet." Sasori replies

"To go so far as to discard your own body how far have you fallen Sasori." Chiyo says sadly

"I've not fallen, I've only become the ultimate puppet now let me show you my personal favorite that it took quite a bit of effort to make." Sasori says as he pulls out a scroll with the kanji for third on it and out poofs the third kazekage as a human puppet.

"It can't be so, it was you that killed the third kazekage!" Chiyo says outraged

"Yes it took quite a bit of effort to defeat him." Sasori says

"To be involved in the deaths of not one kazekage but, two! Have you no shame!?" Chiyo says angrily

"It was all for the sake of Art by acquiring the third kazekage I've created the strongest puppet." Sasori says

"Stand back girls I'll deal with this." Chiyo says to Sakura and Fu and summons the mother and father puppets that Sasori created so long ago.

"Those old things, do you really plan to fight me with them?" Sasori says as he has the weapons of his puppet pop out and attacks the mother and father puppets in a duel that by the end the weapons on all three puppets are ruined. But, Sasori activates the third kazekage's main feature, his iron sand that is riddled with poison and launches at the mother and father puppets jamming their joints rendering them useless to Chiyo.

"Don't worry Chiyo we've got your back." Fu says as she performs wind release; Air bullets toward the puppet only for the iron sand to block it. The iron sand becomes several geometric shapes and are launched at the three of them but, they evade as Sakura injects herself with the antidote and punches the iron sand constructs away into the ceiling causing it to give way. As Fu and Chiyo take cover to avoid getting crushed by debris. Sasori performs iron sand world method creating a dome of spikes that manage to knick Sakura so, Sasori has the kazekage puppet move in to kill Sakura who fakes being paralyzed to lie in wait so it can get in close allowing her to smash the puppet with her fist.

"You destroyed one of my favorite puppets, you'll pay dearly for that." Sasori says angered

"Yeah we'll bring it on." Sakura shouts as Sasori activates a scroll on his back that releases flames from his hands causing Sakura, Fu, and Chiyo to duck behind some rocks. Sasori then releases another scroll from his back that causes him to shoot high pressured water from his hands that slices the boulders the girls are hiding behind. Sakura, Fu, and Chiyo make a break for it. Sasori launches poisoned tipped wire rope at Sakura who is hit by it but, she grabs onto it and starts reeling it in until Sasori is sent flying toward her and she hits him with one of her punches causing him to pop out his heart container that holds his flesh. But, Sasori quickly reattaches it to his body.

"Sakura you can take a rest let me take it from here." Chiyo says as she summons The chikamatsu collection of ten puppets but Sasori counters with the performance of a hundred puppets that he claims leveled a nation. Chiyo launches the ten puppets toward Sasori's hundred and begins a match of puppets. But, Sakura and Fu not to be out done join the fray with Sakura attacked with her chakra enhanced strength and Fu performs thunder release: thunder armor which, thunder release is an advanced nature of wind and lightning. Fu zips and zags across the battlefield with the speed of lightning and piercing power of wind as she punches, stabs, and kicks the puppets to pieces with a single blow. Once most of the puppets are destroyed Fu is tossed the sealing technique: Lion closing roar and she flies through the puppets toward Sasori and tosses it at him sealing his body. The girls regroup only for Sasori to attack in the body of one of his other puppets that he shifted his heart container to. He manages to stab Sakura with a poison coated sword into her stomach. She heals the wound while the sword is still stuck inside. Chiyo injects her with another antidote and has Sasori stabbed by the father and mother puppets. Fu pulls Sakura off the sword and holds her as she treats the wound. Sasori confesses that he has a spy close to Orochimaru that he planned to meet in 10 days time at the Tenchi bridge in the land of grass. With that said Sasori passes away. The girls get up and head after Naruko and Kakashi who are trying to catch up to Deidara.

With Naruko and Kakashi they have been chasing Deidara for awhile, with no way to reach him. But, Kakashi concentrates and uses Kamui on Deidara and focuses taking away Deidara's right arm and separating the head of the clay bird from its body causing it to crash into the forest. They move in and find the head of the clay bird and Naruko uses shadow clones to dig out Gaara's body from it.

"Gaara" Naruko says tearfully as she channels the kyuubi's chakra and goes after Deidara who is hiding in one of the trees and punches him out of it. She attempts to finish him off with a rasengan but, it's only a clay clone. Deidara tries to retreat but, is cut off by the arrival of Team Guy who assault him forcing him back toward the down form of his clay bird and takes a bite of it and uses suicide bombing clone to blow it up along with Team Guy but, Kakashi uses Kamui to absorb the blast. Worn out and tired, team Guy and Naruko and Kakashi take Gaara's body and head back the way they came to run into the girls. Naruko grieves for Gaara as Chiyo comes close to her.

"A shinobi should know better than to show emotions." Chiyo says sadly

"Just shut up! After all that Gaara went through for him to end up like this isn't fair! It just isn't" Naruko says as she begins weeping. Chiyo comes close to Gaara and kneels next to him and begins to perform one's own life reincarnation on him sacrificing herself to resurrect Gaara.

"I have seen many things in my life but, for the first time I feel I can look to the future with hope. With shinobi of the Sand and the Leaf working together." Chiyo says with a smile as she passes away. Just as they are about to head back with Gaara a contingent of Suna shinobi appear along with Temari to come to his aid shocking Gaara who is grateful. Gaara slowly gets up and is hugged by his sister who cries tears of joy for having him back. The group make their way back to Suna carrying the body of Chiyo on a stretcher. As they arrive Team Kakashi and Team Guy head to a hotel to recover while Chiyo's body is taken by Ebizo for burial. Gaara and Temari go to check up on Kankuro who is getting out of the hospital. Later on that night Temari visits Naruko.

"What did you want to see me for?" Naruko asks

"For saving the life of my brother without you Chiyo probably wouldn't have sacrificed her life for his." Temari says giving Naruko a deep kiss and begins making out with Temari.

"I'm still not sure I deserve this but, if you want I will make this a night to remember." Naruko says

"I've heard of your gender reversal jutsu from the other girls when I visited and saw the babies they were beautiful. I want one of my own Naruko please give it to me." Temari says panting in lust

"Are you sure you're ready to become a mother Temari don't you have things to do?" Naruko says

"I'm already at the highest point I'll ever get in a career and with Akatsuki no longer after my brother I can finally focus on my future with you and the others." Temari says as she undresses

"Alright Temari if you want one you're going to get one." Naruko says pulling out a seal that poofs out a syringe of purple get.

"What's that?" Temari asks confused

"A concoction of Ovulation and aphrodisiac drugs to help you conceive." Naruko says as she injects it into Temari's neck with Temari soon starting to play with herself as Naruko undresses and performs the gender reversal jutsu.

"My so big." Temari says looking at the 12 inch cock feeling nervous and excited

"Now lie down and remember not to cum until I do." Naruko says

"Sure if that's what you want." Temari says as she spreads open her legs and has Naruko line up with her entrance and thrusts in causing Temari to grunt. But, soon she begins panting and drooling as the cock reaches her uterus and starts mixing things up inside of her. An hour passes and she can't take anymore "Holy fuck I can't take much more I'm about to cum. Come with me and give me a baby!" she says

"As you wish Temari here it comes." Naruko flexes her thigh muscles and thrusts in and unleashes a huge load of sperm that causes Temari's belly to swell to look 6 months pregnant. Temarit grips Naruko tightly around the waist with her legs as she is knotted and a mate plug forms trapping the cum inside as Temari reaches a mighty climax. Naruko cuddles with her and whispers into her ear.

"If anyone asks who the father is, it's Menma Uzumaki got that Temari." Naruko says

"Eeehm Yes" Temari says groaning as she holds her swollen stomach.

"Good then lets sleep the rest of the night." Naruko says as she falls to sleep still inside Temari who snuggles into her.

The next day in the Kazekage office Team Kakashi and Team Guy arrive to say goodbye and wish Gaara well they have another guest Maki and her daughter Aki who will be leaving with them to move to konoha.

"Gaara if you ever need anything just remember to ask." Naruko says

"Thank you Naruko I will," Gaara says taking her hand and shaking it. Naruko has the teams and Maki and daughter grab onto her as they Hiraishin back to Konoha into the Uzumaki compound. Maki and her daughter get situated in the compound while the teams go their separate ways except for Guy who is carrying Kakashi to the hospital so he can recover from over using his sharingan. Naruko, Sakura, and Fu head to the hokage's office to inform her about the spy at tenchi bridge and hopefully will lead them to Orochimaru.


	33. Chapter 32 Tenchi Bridge

Chapter 32: Tenchi bridge

_Flashback:_

_Day 913 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuriki is twitching and groaning as the baby makes its presence known. She holds her stomach in pain as the kicks from the baby grow stronger from the inside of her body. Labor pains shoot through telling her it was nearly time for her child to enter the world._

"_The demon is showing labor pains, finally confirming for us that it's indeed time to remove the baby from the demon. We'll no longer need the growth stimulants for obvious reasons. The demons' pain will go on for about another day before we decide to remove the baby from its womb. Here's hoping that the procedure goes off without a hitch as we've come too far to just have success slip from us." Mayuri says with a sense of excitement_

_This marks the last day in the journal of Mayuri before his fate is later sealed._

Back in the present:

Naruko is waking up from a nightmare that she had and decides to head down to the kitchen for breakfast. She spots Sakura and Fu talking about something to which they giggle.

"Anything I would like to know about." Naruko asks

"Oh it's nothing it's just Sakura told me that it appeared Menma struck again with another kunoichi before we left suna." Fu says

"Yeah and?" Naruko asks with a smirk

"And it looks like Sakura confirmed for Temari that she was pregnant before we left." Fu says

"Yeah that's great news another Uzumaki is on its way." Naruko says happily

"I wonder how many of us are Menma going to target." Sakura asks with a grin

"Are you asking Sakura because you're interested in what Menma offers." Naruko asks cheekily causing Sakura to blush.

"No I'm just curious where he will strike next." Sakura says

"The rest of you if I have any say in the matter." Naruko replies mentally

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going Sakura, Fu to the Hokage tower to see who is replacing Kakashi sensei for the mission to apprehend the spy." Naruko says

"Yeah you're right let's go." Sakura says as she, Fu, and Naruko get up from the table and make their way to the hokage's tower. On their way Naruko is mysteriously attacked by an unknown shinobi who uses ink to create creatures but, Naruko easily repels them by using Adamantine attacking chains. The unknown assailant disappears leaving them to wonder what the attack was all about. They arrive at Hokage's office and knock.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Baa-chan sorry to interrupt you and you're work but, we were wondering about who is replacing Kakashi on the team to capture the spy." Naruko says

"The man that will be leading Team Kakashi is a man named Yamato." the hokage says

"So, when do we get to meet him?" Sakura asks

"You'll meet him at the west gate later on today when you head out but, I've some bad news." the hokage says

"What sort of bad news." Fu asks

"Due to the interference of the elders I've been forced to pull Fu from Team Kakashi and replace her with a man by the name of Sai." the hokage says frustrated

"What! They can do that." Naruko says surprised

"Technically No but, they would make things difficult for me if I don't comply." the hokage says irritated.

"I see" Naruko says

"Then what about me?" Fu asks

"You'll be staying in the village to train in the meantime." the hokage says sympathetically

"I understand." Fu says glumly

"I guess that we should head for the west gate to meet our new teammates then." Naruko says

"Yeah I guess we should." Sakura says

"See you later Fu, Baa-chan." Naruko says to the two of them as She and Sakura head out for the west gate. They arrive to meet a man with a pale complexion who Naruko identifies as her attacker from earlier.

"It's you!" Naruko says getting in a battle position as the man greets her

"Hello my name is Sai." the man says to her

"You're Sai! Then what were you doing attacking me a while back." Naruko says

"That was me wanting to test you as a teammate and I must say you impress." Sai says

"Yeah well next time don't go attacking people out of the blue." Naruko says

"Very well then I'll keep it in mind." Sai says with a fake smile

"Looks like you met up with your new teammate." Another man appears saying

"And who are you?" Sakura asks

"My name is Yamato and I'll be leader of this team." the man says

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Can we walk and talk? I'm eager to get started on the journey ahead." Naruko says

"Very well then, let's head out." Yamato says as they get going on the road. They arrive at the border between the land of fire and the land of grass and rest at the hot springs. Where they have dinner and rest up for the journey ahead. They arrive at Tenchi bridge the next day leaving them a week to get to know each other and train together. They have a heated discussion about the mission when Sai refers to Sasuke as a traitor.

"Just because he left doesn't make him a traitor." Naruko says heatedly

"Not only did he leave but he abandoned you and your team to pursue power. If that isn't a traitor I don't know what is." Sai says calmly

"You're right that Sasuke abandoned his team in his quest for power only because he was caught up in revenge." Naruko says sadly

"Why are you so dead set on rescuing a traitor that abandoned you?" Sai asks

"Sasuke has lost himself to darkness and I can't bear to leave him like that because, he's a friend to me." Naruko says

"Still it was his own choice to leave the village and act on revenge. It seems foolish to stay attached to someone who doesn't care about you." Sai says

"You're right but, Sakura and I share a bond with Sasuke as teammates that think of him as family and we don't wish to lose those bonds." Naruko says

"Bonds huh." Sai says a little confused

"Don't tell us you don't have any bonds of your own." Naruko says

"I really don't, so I don't quite understand your desire to save Sasuke." Sai says

"Don't worry I'm sure you will establish bonds with us as teammates as time goes by." Naruko says smiling

"Bonds with my teammates?" Sai questions as the conversation ends and the week passes and the spy makes his appearance. Yamato disguised as Sasori heads up the bridge to meet the spy halfway and the team recognizes the spy as Kabuto.

"It's been awhile, Sasori." Kabuto says

"Yes it has and I was worried you would keep me waiting and you know how I hate waiting." Yamato says his voice disguised as Sasori's.

"Yes sorry but, it took a considerable amount of time to escape Orochimaru's notice to come here." Kabuto says

"Did you get what I asked?" Yamato says

"Unfortunately no, Orochimaru keeps his original body under tight wraps and his cells are kept hidden away." Kabuto says

"What information do you have to share with me?" Yamato asks pulling a kunai to begin to capture Kabuto.

"What information indeed." A voice says from the other side of the bridge

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto says. surprised turning his back to Sasori to face Orochimaru.

"What do we have here were you spying on me for Sasori Kabuto?" Orochimaru asks

"It's a good thing you pulled that kunai Sasori or I wouldn't have noticed Orochimaru's approach." Kabuto says looking over his shoulder toward Sasori.

"My-my what are you going to do Kabuto?" Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"I plan to do this!" Kabuto shouts, turning to Sasori and striking him, shattering his puppet body revealing Yamato who jumps away.

"Well look, would you look at that it isn't Sasori." Orochimaru says

"It appears that Sasori was killed since, I doubt he would risk information of having a spy get out." Kabuto says as Yamato gives the signal for the team to appear. They jump into action and arrive on the bridge facing Orochimaru. Naruko gives a serious glare to Orochimaru who smirks at her and the team.

"My if it isn't Naruko I've seen you've grown up some but, I doubt you would be a match for Sasuke." Orochimaru says

"Don't you dare talk about him you snake!" Naruko says as she begins to channel the kyuubi's chakra causing it to invelop her in a shroud of chakra with 4 tails. She lunges at Orochimaru with her claws sending him flying back into the forest. As she lands after swatting away Orochimaru Kabuto attempts to attack her from behind but, She turns and lets out a roar and the sonic blast sends Kabuto flying back across the bridge on the side of her team hitting Sakura as he flies by knocking her out. Naruko turns back to the forest to see Orochimaru steadily walking towards her and she jumps after him and begins to slash away at him but he ducks dodges and weaves like a snake avoiding the blows. When they are deep in the forest away from Naruko's team Orochimaru is slashed and blown away by the blows of the chakra shroud. He jumps up into a tree missing an arm and opens his Jaw shedding his body and reappears good as new.

"You've developed well to be able to channel so much of Kyuubi's chakra but, you're still no match for Sasuke as you currently are." Orochimaru says with a grin as Naruko only gets more frustrated with not being able to put Orochimaru down.

"Let me take over if you push yourself any further with Kyuubi's chakra you'll lose yourself and go on a rampage." Menma says mentally

"I guess I don't have a choice if I want to end this bastard here and now!" Naruko replies mentally

"Good you made the right choice I'll handle him." Menma says as he takes over and Naruko's body covered in a chakra shroud forms a cocoon that soon collapses inward and smoke emerges and transforms into Menma who has three tomoe sharingan ablaze along with a byakugan appearing in the slit on his forehead.

"My isn't this a pleasant surprise is that you Menma you've changed a bit since, we last faced each other." Orochimaru says looking at the redhead who is about his height and giving off a chilling aura with interest.

"Yes it's been awhile, Orochimaru since we last faced each other but, I can promise you that this time things won't go your way." Menma says calmly with his forehead showing veins indicating the byakugan is active.

"We'll see how about you try and defeat me." Orochimaru says with seriousness as he jumps to the ground opens his mouth and unleashes a swarm of snakes that have the sword of kusanagi coming out of their mouths. Menma forms three suns around himself and channels chakra into one causing it swell in size and he tosses it at the swarm of Snakes obliterating them and the Surrounding area leaving a crater that Menma is standing in. Orochimaru launches a striking shadow snake from his sleeve at Menma who turns to smoke and closes in on Orochimaru who sheds his body as menma reforms and strikes Orochimaru's body with scorch release: steaming murder by jamming a sun into his chest. Orochimaru moves in to strike at Menma with a series of punches that Menma effortlessly dodges and begins to counter Orochimaru with gentle fist who manages to maneuver his body out of the way of the strikes. But, several blows hit their mark on Orochimaru forcing him to back away as Menma gathers Chakra into his hand that takes the shape of a black rasengan with a ring around it.

"This is the end of you Orochimaru. Spiral ring!" Menma says as he tosses the jutsu at Orochimaru who bites his thumbs and slams his hands down to the ground to summon the triple rashomon. That are instantly obliterated and as the smoke clears Orochimaru is still standing and performs a hand seal that activates the curse marks on Menma's body as Orochimaru extends the sword of kusanagi from his mouth toward Menma impaling him through the chest carrying him away back to the tenchi bridge. Where he is out of range of the curse seals activation range and turns into smoke and releases himself from the sword. Menma reverts back to Naruko now that the fight is over. Naruko checks up on Sakura who is knocked out and notices that Sai is missing. As Sakura comes to Yamato rejoins them and indicates the direction Sai, Kabuto, and Orochimaru went. Sakura heals her head injury and the team heads after Orochimaru. They follow them to their base where Kabuto is waiting for them.

"You lot are rather persistent." Kabuto says as he engages Naruko with a chakra scalpel.

"Well I can be stubborn when it comes to rescuing my friends." Naruko replies as she forms the hands signs for wood release: beams causing beams to rise out of the ground and fly toward Kabuto who dodges them and comes in close with Naruko who engages him in taijutsu but, when he makes a slash at Naruko she explodes revealing it to be an exploding clone. Kabuto manages to avoid most of the blast by jumping back when suddenly he sees a tri pronged kunai flying at him he dodges it but, Naruko appears behind him with a rasengan and hits him with it sending flying into a boulder pinning him there. As he tries to heal himself he is tied up by the team. As Sai reappears from the hideout and comes close to his team.

"Sai you bastard what were you thinking siding with Orochimaru and taking off." Naruko says

"It's part of my mission in order to get close to Orochimaru." Sai says with a fake smile

"You've got no right to talk about Sasuke when you're willing to become a traitor to cozy up to that snake." Sakura says

"What are you planning to do, jeopardize the mission for the sake of Sasuke." Sai says

"We'll do whatever it takes to save Sasuke for the sake of our bonds even if my body is broken I'll still pursue him." Naruko says

"Very well let's head into the hideout shall we." Yamato says as he uses wood release; to create a hole in the wall of the hideout to avoid traps at the entrance. As they get inside the team splits up in order to look for Sasuke. Sai finds him first and attempts to bind the sleeping uchiha with his ink snake drawings but, Sasuke breaks free just as the snakes explode. Blowing open a hole in the hideout to the surface. Naruko, Sakura, and Yamato run toward the sound of the explosion to find Sai standing in an open area created by the blast looking up towards the edge of where the ceiling is.

"Sai you bastard your real mission was to kill Sasuke wasn't it." Sakura shouts grabbing hold of Sai who is still looking up and Sakura does the same to see Sasuke. Naruko and Yamato soon arrive and see Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke is that really you." Naruko asks

"Hmph I should have figured the racket was caused by you Naruko." Sasuke says

"Sasuke it's time to come back to us." Sakura says pleadingly

"There's nothing for me to go back to. I've severed all of my ties to you and the Leaf." Sasuke says coldly

"You may not have heard but, your mother is alive now Sasuke." Naruko says

"It doesn't matter to me if she is alive I still have to avenge my clan." Sasuke says

"So, you'll throw away your bond with your own mother!" Sakura asks

"That's right if it means killing Itachi." Sasuke says calmly

"Sasuke the path you're walking will only cause you grief and pain please stop this and forget about Itachi." Naruko says

"Naruko you were fortunate to survive our fight the last time let me rectify that here and now." Sasuke says as he draws his sword and body flickers between Sai and Naruko and is about to plunge the blade into Naruko's back when Sai blocks it with his tanto.

"Sai!" Naruko says as she jumps away

"Sasuke, I am curious about the bonds you have with Naruko and Sakura. I want to see how strong the bonds between you three are." Sai says

"I long ago severed those bonds with them and to prove it I will end them both here and now." Sasuke says as he jumps away as Yamato uses wood release: great forest technique to grow beams of wood from his body toward Sasuke who channels lightning release through his kusanagi blade and stabs it into Yamato who deflects the blow into his shoulder. Naruko, Sakura, and Sai lunge toward Sasuke who uses a chidori stream to channel lightning release through his body and outward knocking the three back. Sasuke jumps toward the roof of the hideout and prepares to end them with a jutsu but Orochimaru stops him wanting the team to live to thin out Akatsuki's ranks even further. Kabuto appears next to Orochimaru and Sasuke as they fade into flames as they retreat from their hideout. Leaving team Kakashi stunned by Sasuke's growth. Sakura gets to work healing Yamato's shoulder while Naruko sends clones to search the hideout for any clues to where they may have gone. Sai is questioned by Yamato about his mission and Sai admits it was all a plot to get close to Sasuke in order to kill him.

"What changed your mind?" Yamato asks

"The bonds that Naruko and Sakura share intrigued me so, I decided against following through with the mission to kill Sasuke and instead attempted to capture him." Sai says

"I see" Yamato says as Sakura finishes healing his shoulder.

"So what now?" Sakura asks

"We head back to the leaf and have the anbu come to scope out the hideout after Naruko gets done going through it." Yamato says

"Everyone I'm done searching the hideout and I can't find a trace of where they would head." Naruko says

"Good can you Hiraishin us back to Konoha Naruko." Yamato asks which Naruko nods and Teleports them back to Konoha but, the team doesn't realize that it's a clone of Naruko as the real one stayed behind after she discovered something that made Menma take control of her. Menma takes a hold of a glass jar that contains a severed hand with a ring on it realizing it's Orochimaru's. Menma removes the hand from within the preservation jar and summons a shadow clone to form hand seals for the evil releasing method. As he places the severed hand on one of the curse marks the hand is absorbed in and becoming a mound of flesh on the three curse seals and three snakes suddenly appear one from each curse seal and regurgitate three bodies of Orochimaru that are controlled by Menma having corrupted the curse seals over the past 3 years. The three Orochimaru's facial appearances change to that of Menma's with purple slitted eyes. They begin to move and leave the body of Naruko behind and exit the hideout and make their way to Konoha on foot. Naruko wakes up having no idea of what happened, but soon realizes the curse marks are gone and she can no longer sense Menma within her. She realizes that Menma had found a way to escape their body and has taken off to who knows where. She quickly Hiraishin's back to Konoha to give a report to the hokage.


	34. Chapter 33 Kazuma's revenge

Chapter 33: Kazuma's revenge

_Flashback:_

_Day 914 of Captivity_

_The Jinchuriki thrashed as she tried to break the restraints holding her to the surgical table as she struggled from feeling the contractions of the baby after her water broke around a day ago. The scientists finally decide to cut her open again and remove the baby from her womb. She struggles to get a look at the wailing child before it's handed off to be washed and given to a masked shinobi who takes the baby wrapped in a cloth away from her as she struggles to break free to get to her baby. But, once she realizes it's futile she does something she hadn't done in years, she cried and wailed as her baby's cries faded into the distance. The Scientists are indifferent to her cries as they start to celebrate the delivery of the child as they sow her back up. But, they don't notice until it's too late that the seal of the kyuubi has broken and soon the jinchuriki's skin starts to peel off as drops of blood rise into the air and she is covered in red chakra that burns her restraints off. She enters a six tailed version 2 state covered in the skeleton of a fox. The researchers are in a panic as it becomes clear that the jinchuriki has broken free and begins slashing and tearing at them ripping them to pieces. Mayuri the lead scientist is bisected in half by the slash of the jinchuriki's claws. The jinchuriki takes off down the dungeon path slaying anyone getting in her way as the seventh tail appears and the shroud begins to grow and takes on the size of Kyuubi as it burst out of the ground and lets out a thunderous roar as a eighth tail appears covering the it in muscle tissue. As the kyuubi is nearly free of its cage._

_Inside the seal the Kyuubi is pumping as much chakra as it can through the seal as the seal decays and the Girl and redhead boy are having a stare down. _

"_It's time for the kyuubi to be let loose." the redhead says with a smirk of satisfaction_

"_But, it will kill the baby if it gets loose." the girl says tearfully_

"_Maybe so but, the child was damned the moment it was conceived" the redhead says sadly_

"_Please can't you try to stop him! Your malice is as great as the Kyuubi surely you realize what it will do once free." the girl says frantically_

"_It will level the village that forsaken Naruto and Us to damnation. The village will rightfully suffer for its crimes against us." the redhead says happily_

"_Don't you care about the children what about the red tide project that you were supposed to represent!" the girl near hysterics_

"_You were born of the desire to protect konoha from the genjutsu planted in this mind while, I was born to assist the red tide project with the genjutsu planted in this mind. I see that the kyuubi leveling Konoha as a way to clear a path for the red tide project to flourish in the chaos of the aftermath." the redhead says icily calm_

"_My desire hasn't been twisted by the malice of what has been done to us and naruto. You're letting your malice blind you to our true purpose: the revival of the uzumaki clan!" the girl says desperately_

"_And you're naive to be unaffected by the suffering you've endured by burying it instead of embracing it like I have. I have grown strong enough to handle the kyuubi's power while you can't even bear it as it consumes us." the redhead says scoldingly_

"_I'm unaffected by the suffering because I understand that pain of the body pales to that of the pain of the soul, something you seem to be neglecting." the girl says heatedly_

"_We both know the suffering of the soul we just had our first child snatched away from us after having had half a dozen being killed before their time not to mention the humiliation and degradation we've suffered over the past two years being breeding stock for savages." the redhead replies heatedly_

"_You're right but pain can never be equally measured amongst people. so I know that some will suffer worse than us if the kyuubi is free to fulfill its revenge." the girl says nervously_

"_The kyuubi has become a manifestation of hatred, from its long existence and it will do what it must in order to be free and that requires it to rampage through the village." the redhead says chillingly_

"_But, we can stop it if we work together please. Not just for your purpose, but also my own." the girl pleads_

"_Dear sister, your pleas fall on deaf ears just as they did to those men that butchered us for over two years." the redhead says shaking his head_

"_You're wrong about that!" A voice says within the void as the seal bars are about to break._

"_Who are you!" the redhead shouts out as a blonde man appears wearing a coat that has the kanji for 4th hokage on it._

"_I'm Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage and the father of Naruto Uzumaki." the man says_

"_How can you be here you should be dead!" the girl says_

"_I left my chakra in the seal in the event the kyuubi became close to being free." Minato says_

"_So the great hero of the village sacrificed his son to damnation. It appears fate was a lot crueler to Naruto then I thought." the redhead says with a snort at the irony_

"_I wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero not as a demon." Minato says sadly_

"_Yeah well you made a big mistake in trusting your own village then pal." the redhead snears_

"_You're right it's too late for Naruto but, not too late for you two and the village." Minato says as the kyuubi begins charging up a tailed beast ball to blow the weakened seal away._

"_It's too late for us even if you try you can't seal the kyuubi by yourself in your condition." the girl says sadly as the kyuubi fires and destroys the seal becoming free and roaring at the three of them. The Hokage picks up the two and body flickers away from the kyuubi's attack. _

"_Give up Minato, you can't beat the kyuubi alone!" the redhead says with conviction at his impending death. But, Chains shoot out of the ground and ensnare the kyuubi pining it to the ground._

"_He's not alone!" A woman with red hair says_

"_Kushina I'm glad you're still inside the seal." Minato says_

"_I'm glad I could be here but, where is Naruto my son?" Kushina asks_

"_I'm afraid he's gone ms. his existence was snuffed out two years ago." the girl says_

"_Please tell me it isn't true." Kushina says in shock_

"_Your son was tortured until his soul collapsed we're all that's left, two minds formed from the conditioning of genjutsu programming." the redhead says emptily_

"_No Naruto my baby!" Kushina says as she shakes and sheds tears_

"_Look Kushina, I know that it's hard but we have to seal the kyuubi now while we still have time." Minato says sympathetically_

"_I understand." Kushina says as she turns to the kyuubi who begins tearing the chains off his body, so Kushina creates more chains wrapping up the kyuubi even further. As Minato steps forward ready to place the eight trigrams seal._

"_No wait, let the village suffer for what it did to Naruto it's only right. If not seal me with the kyuubi I will bear it's rage and act as a filter so my sister may use kyuubi's power with little drawback." the redhead says_

"_Very well if that's what you've decided then it shall be twelve pentgram seal activate!" Minato says using all of his and Kushina's remaining chakra to bind the kyuubi and the redhead inside the seal while, leaving the girl unbound who loses consciousness as the seal is completed only to wake up to the eyes of the third hokage._

_Thus began the life of Naruko Namikaze as a shinobi of the leaf._

Back in the present:

Naruko shakes off the memories she had of Menma from her mind as she makes her way to the hokage's office.

"You may enter." the hokage says

"Baa-chan we have a problem." Naruko says

"What do you mean Naruko?" the hokage asks worried

"Menma has escaped the seal and our body." Naruko says

"How do you think he did it?" the hokage asks with seriousness

"I'm not sure but, if I had to guess it involves the curse seals that I had, but they're gone from my body too." Naruko says as she shows her shoulders and collarbone to show them gone.

"I see, how do you think he did it?" the hokage asks

"I'm not sure he took over my body suddenly when I found a severed arm that probably belonged to Orochimaru and then I blacked out." Naruko says with frustration

"I see, will you be alright without him?" the hokage asks worried

"I'm not sure we've never been apart before but, I feel fine and don't feel his ominous presence anymore." Naruko says with sigh of worry.

"Good but, just to be sure head to the hospital and have some of the medics look you over to be sure you're ok especially with the curse seals gone." the hokage says with a tone of authority

"Alright Baa-chan if you insist." Naruko says as she heads out of the office to head to the hospital.

"What are you going to do now Menma now that you are free of the seal and Naruko." the hokage wonders

At the hospital Shizune checks over Naruko going through the works collecting all sorts of samples and eventually letting her go home to the compound. Where she gets a nice long rest from the stress of the mission she just went on. The next day she gets up to do some training with Fu but, she gets a summons by the Anbu to head to the hokage tower. When she arrives she swiftly enters the room to spot Yamato, Sai, and Sakura.

"Good I've summoned you all here for a mission." the hokage says

"What's the mission lady Tsunade." Sakura asks

"The fire monk temple has been targeted by graverobbers who attempted to steal the bodies of the Fire Daimyo's 12 shinobi guardians. Your mission is to find the one's responsible and put a stop to them." the hokage says

"When do we leave?" Yamato asks

"Immediately." the hokage says

"Alright leave it to use baa-chan." Naruko says as the team heads out the door and out the hokage tower to make their way to the fire temple. When they arrive at the fire temple they meet Chiriku the head monk and Sora a monk in training. As they go over what they know about the grave robbings Naruko notices the glares the other monks are giving Sora. When Sora goes off to train alone Naruko follows to watch as Sora performs wind release: beast tearing palm.

"Impressive" Naruko says

"Yeah why are you here?" Sora asks defensively

"I was curious about you and decided to take a look." Naruko says with a shrug

"Curious about me why?" Sora asks curious

"Because of the glares I noticed you received are familiar to me and wanted to see if my hunch about you was correct." Naruko says

"You noticed them huh." Sora says with a glare of his own

"And my hunch about something being sealed inside you appears to be correct." Naruko says

"What do you mean sealed inside me?" Sora asks lost

"I sensed a sort of Malice within you that I'm intimately familiar with but, I'm not sure how it's coming from you." Naruko says narrowing her eyes as if trying to see something in Sora.

"Malice you say I get a feeling of it once and awhile, but it fades along with a pulsing in my arm." Sora says in thought

"Well it doesn't matter whatever is inside of you doesn't change who you are." Naruko says with indifference.

"Yeah you're right care to train with me." Sora asks happily

"Sure I could use some extra training in wind release." Naruko says happily but, before they get too ahead of themselves they get a report the tombs of 4 shinobi guardians have been raided. They head out along with Yamato, Sai, and Sakura to find the coffins moving on their own through the power of earth release to a valley filled with rock outcroppings. They follow the coffins into the valley and get separated with Naruko running into a woman named Fuka. She confronts Fuka and battles her but, Fuka appears to be able to use all 5 elements. Naruko eventually gets in close contact with Fuka and uses the gentle fist style against her to little effect. Eventually Fuka gets in too close to Naruko and kisses her and uses execution by kiss to drain Naruko of her chakra eventually drawing out the kyuubi's chakra forcing her to stop. Sora comes to the rescue after being kept occupied by Furido with small manages to drive Fuka away as Naruko recovers from losing her chakra. Yamato arrives along with Sakura who has an injured Sai with her. They make it out of the valley and return to the fire temple where they receive instructions to return to konoha along with Sora. In the village as Naruko is showing Sora around they come across Kiba who attacks Sora for being suspicious dragging Choji, Lee, and Neji into the skuffle but, Shikamaru and Shino break it up as Naruko explains with Sai injured that Sora became a temporary replacement on the team. Naruko and Sora meet up with Asuma who insists that he teach them about chakra flow to increase the effectiveness of their even gets Sora chakra enhanced triple bladed claw that has the same metals as ninja tools. Asuma claims he knew Sora's father as a member of the 12 guardian ninja. Sora is happy to hear this but, when he gets alone he is confronted by Furido who claims Asuma killed Sora's father much to his shock. Sora retreats from Konoha to hide out in the forest with Furido. He explains that he intends to follow through with his plan to destroy the hokage which Sora's father set out to do long ago. Hearing this Sora attacks the hokage before retreating with Naruko in pursuit of him, but Naruko is blocked by Fuka who goes on the attack against Naruko. Meanwhile, another member of the graverobbers Fudo creates a mound of dirt which raises the corpses of the dead to fight using the jutsu called earth release: resurrection technique corpse soil. Meanwhile, at the power plant the 4 corpses of the guardian ninja are revived to activate a lightning jutsu known as limelight to annihilate the village. Asuma attacks one of the 4 guardian ninja Kitane who traps Asuma in a barrier. Meanwhile, Sakura confronts Fuen who has put up a barrier around Konoha. Fuen traps Sakura in a genjutsu but Sakura breaks free and finishes her off with a punch. Fudo fights Yamato only to be crushed by Yamato using wood release: tree bind flourishing burial. Naruko meanwhile, manages to destroy the body of Fuka who reveals that her true body is nothing but, hair that Naruko destroys with a rasengan and goes off in pursuit of Sora. As Asuma breaks free from the barrier he was trapped in and attacks and destroys kitane ending the threat of limelight. Having no choice Furido turns to Sora as his trump card and removes the seal holding back the power of the biju Sora contained. Furido explains during the first attack on the leaf village the kyuubi left remnants of its chakra behind that were collected and stored into Sora for the purpose of destroying Konoha. Naruko arrives along with Asuma to hear the explanation and Naruko is shocked that Sora is a pseudo-jinchuriki. Asuma takes off after a retreating Furido who Asuma reveals is actually Kazuma Sora's father. Sora begins to form a shroud of chakra gaining a single tail. Sora then lunges at Naruko as she pleads for him to come to his senses.

"I've been used long enough with this power I'll destroy everyone that has wronged me." Sora shouts

"Don't do it! It won't change a thing but make you into the monster the monks feared you to be." Naruko says

"They're hypocrites that turned their back on me in fear." Sora screams

"That's why it's important that you don't follow down this destructive path!" Naruko says heatedly

"What does it matter to you!?" Sora shouts

"Because, we're friends and friends don't let friends go it alone just like you're doing." Naruko shouts as two more tails appear behind Sora bringing the total up to three. Just as the others from team kurenai, team Asuma, and Team Guy appear to try and restrain Sora. But, they can't hold him down as he goes on a rampage but Naruko keeps interfering with Sora who is trying to crush her but can't due to her using the Hiraishin to get around by throwing the tri pronged kunai. Naruko finally corners Sora and uses Adamantine sealing chains to trap Sora in the surrounding area and uses wood release: All creation to bind him with large roots. But, Sora becomes overwhelmed with power and begins losing skin and shedding blood forming a smoking sphere around him as he takes on a 4 tailed version 2 form. Covered in red chakra he breaks free from his bindings and attacks Naruko who begins showing signs of gaining a 4 tailed cloak she tries to suppress the power but, can't and strikes at Sora sending him skidding back as Naruko gains a fifth tail. She focuses inward to the seal to meet with kyuubi.

"I don't need your power to do this I'll defeat him on my own." Naruko says heatedly

"**Child you think you can match my power with yours alone then, you're a fool.**" the kyuubi says

"Only a fool would give into temptation and discard their own power for that of another that corrupts." Naruko says glaringly

"**Hah it doesn't matter you can't win without me you'll come crawling to me in the end for help.**" the kyuubi says smirking

"If I can't beat your influence, then what chance do I have against Menma." Naruko says coldly

"**Fine but, don't expect to cross my power and walk away unharmed.**" Kyuubi says snorting as the chakra Naruko is getting recedes. She exits the seal to see Sora staring at her.

"Sora I did it I beat the Kyuubi's influence and so, can you." Naruko shouts as she charges Sora who swats her to the side. Naruko Hiraishin's to the side of Sora and nails him with a big ball rasengan sending him skidding into the Adamantine barrier where he begins to form a tailed beast ball. He fires it at the barrier but Naruko uses wood release: wood locking wall to take the brunt of the blast as does Adamantine barrier. Naruko comes out from behind the wood wall to see the damage the barrier having withheld the blast returned the force on Sora who's disoriented lying on the ground. Naruko body flickers to his side and decks Sora in the face sending him flying into the barrier where Naruko body flickers to and grabs ahold of Sora's shroud and begins to pull it with her chakra slowly extracting the shroud from Sora who screams in pain as the shroud is removed. When Naruko is done she is covered in a 4 tails cloak but, let's it dissipate. She catches Sora as he falls to the ground and adamantine sealing chain barrier comes down allowing the Konoha 11 to gather by Sora's side. Sora is without any old skin and his clothes are heavily tattered and his breathing is irregular.

"So, this is how it ends for me." Sora says

"What are you talking about? I'll have sakura and the girls patch you up and we can get back to training together." Naruko says worriedly as Sakura attempts to heal Sora but, knows it won't do any good with the tailed beast chakra extracted.

"I know this is it for me I just have one question: are we still friends?" Sora asks weakly

"What are you talking about of course we're friends all of us are." Naruko says tearfully as the others look on sadly at the fading Sora who sees their looks and can't help but smile.

"If that's the case….it can...end...here." Sora says faintly before giving a last breath.

"Sora!...SORA!" Naruko cries out as she holds his body as his heart stops beating. Meanwhile, Asuma finishes Kazuma for good and returns to see what became of Sora and is saddened.

Sora is buried in the ninja section of the graveyard in honor of how he lived. Naruko can't help but cry knowing that he grew up knowing hatred like Naruto did but, at least in the end unlike Naruto he died having his friends by his side. Naruko heads home to grieve the loss of a friend as the others give her some space.


	35. Chapter 34 Land of Demons

Chapter 34: Land of Demons

With Menma and the two clones are making their way to the back of the hokage monument to a long forgotten shrine the uzumaki mask storage temple. They grab the mask of shinigami and proceed to have one of the two clones put it on. With the shinigami called forth by the mask the clone cuts open the stomach of the shinigami causing a similar wound on it. But, a snake crawls out of its mouth. The shinigami's stomach contents appear as the limbs of Orochimaru are absorbed by the snake that slithers away from the uncaring Menma. Menma then performs Edo tensei on the spirit of the fourth hokage using DNA he had extracted from the corpse of the 4th hokage's grave site just recently. The ash and soil forms around the clone till the shape of Minato Namikaze comes into being. The 4th hokage is confused by the site of Menma who places a control tag into the hokage's head.

"Who are you?" Minato asks curious about the young man

"My name is Menma Uzumaki and I wish to have something of yours." Menma says

"What could you want from me? A dead man." Minato says narrowing his eyes

"The yin half of the kyuubi I desire to become it's jinchuriki." Menma says

"Why do you wish to become its jinchuriki." Minato asks with a frown

"I wish to make use of its power to fulfill my wish of vengeance." Menma says

"Using the kyuubi for vengeance in the end will only lead to your destruction." Minato says calmly

"That may very well be the case for me but, I can't watch the wicked go unpunished and for that the kyuubi's power is required." Menma says uncaringly then, with some heat.

"I see there is no diswading you from your path then." Minato says with a sigh

"No there isn't, so would you please transfer the kyuubi to me or I could make you." Menma says politely

"Very well then, I hope that you don't end up like the rest of jinchuriki by taking on this burden." Minato says with worry

"It's too late for that. I've been saddled with enough burdens now I aim to relieve them." Menma says indifferently

"Here it goes Tailed beast transfer jutsu." Minato says stepping toward Menma and placing his hand on Menma's stomach sending the kyuubi into it.

"Thank you Minato, you may return to the afterlife with your fellow Hokage's. I have no further need for you." Menma says releasing the edo tensei causing the sacrifice to slump into the ground as the spirits of the other hokage ascend into the afterlife.

"Now for me to make a deal with the kyuubi." Menma says as he enters the seal on his stomach to find the Yin Kyuubi sitting.

"**So, my new Jailor has come to pay me a visit.**" the kyuubi says

"More like a partnership if you come to agree with my proposal" Menma says showing his sharingan to kyuubi.

"**What sort of proposal would that be**?" The kyuubi asks curiously at the young man with the sharingan who's ominous aura surpasses even his own.

"I propose you lend me all your power to aid me in my goal in exchange I will reunite you with your other half." Menma says

"**What you propose is interesting, what is your goal?"** the kyuubi asks even more curious

"It's simple to reach my full potential and to destroy those who have wronged me." Menma says with hate in his voice

"**If that is all then, we have a deal human."** the kyuubi says with a smirk

"Excellent here's what I want you to do." Menma says as he goes over what he needs of Kyuubi.

Back with Naruko it has been three weeks since Kazuma's attack and is no closer to lifting her mood. She receives a summons from the Hokage to appear so she heads to the hokage's office to find Neji,Lee, and Sakura there.

"Now that you're all here I can begin I'm issuing you a mission to the land of Demons to protect Shion the priestess who most likely will be the target of assassins that are going after her since, the demon Moryo has been released from his seal and his stone army is on the move so, priestess Shion must seal it away again." the hokage says

"We understand hokage-sama" Neji says

"Very good Neji you're the leader for this mission." the hokage says

"I understand and will do my best" Neji says

"Good then you're dismissed head out the west gate in 30 minutes." the hokage says as the team takes off from the hokage tower and head home to gather supplies for the mission. When they're ready they take off and quickly arrive at the land of demons. When they arrive they are greeted by Shion's assistant Taruho who guides them to her chambers. When they arrive Shion declares that Naruko will die from being impaled. Naruko is annoyed at the declaration but Taruho claims her predictions are 100 percent accurate.

"Thanks for the warning, but I don't believe in fate just ask my teammate Neji." Naruko says

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not you will die." Shion says coldly

"Anyways let us get around to protecting you shall we." Naruko says

"Right we have reason to believe that assassins from a dark clan are coming for Shion's life." Taruho says

"Let them come so, I may fan my flames of youth." Lee says

"I wouldn't worry about that from what I'm sensing from that storm cloud coming this way." Neji says

"Good then, you guys take the priestess and head to the land of swamps to seal moryo while I deal with them." Naruko says

"Good plan I will also, follow you three" Taruho says

"I will carry the priestess" Sakura says, giving Shion a piggyback ride as they make their exit through the back along with Neji and Lee. As the four assassins arrived and attacked the building having Naruko go out to confront them with Shadow clones. They become trapped by earth release: earth corridor trapping them inside a tunnel made of rock and they were incinerated by the assassin's using the running fire technique to destroy them along with wind release: Divine mountain wind amplifying the flames. Naruko goes on the offensive against one of them while the other three rush into the temple to find Shion gone. They begin to pursue the team while Naruko fights Shizuku who uses running fire against Naruko who uses wood release: wood locking wall to block the attack. Naruko then, attacks with Earth release: mud bullet against Shizuku who uses water replacement to turn her body into water and reforms she then, attacks with water release: rising water slicer that slices through the wood locking wall and Naruko dives underground using Hiding like a mole technique to go underneath Shizuku and attempts earth release: rending drill fang but, she simple turns into water once again. Naruko backs away and throughs a tri pronged kunai at her which, simply passes through her and Naruko appears from the other side and performs wood release: tree bind flourishing burial to ensnare her and and crush her killing her since, she burned through too much chakra to use water replacement again. Naruko heads after her team and quickly catches up with them to find Lee is worn out from using the front lotus on his opponent Gitai to end him. Neji is frustrated he fell for a trap that would have had Shion killed if not for Taruho becoming a body double for her and being killed in her place just as the priestess predicted.

"How can you be so cold about someone who died for you?" Naruko asks heatedly

"It's not like I wanted him to die, he just did. It couldn't be helped!" Shion says heatedly

"So, did you care about him at all." Naruko asks with seriousness

"Of course I did just as I do all my subjects but, they keep their distance from me since they fear my visions." Shion says sadly

"I see it must have been lonely for you growing up." Naruko says sympathetically

"Yes it was, I was so, alone." Shion says sadly

"Well you're not alone now and I promise not to die." Naruko says happily

"But, I've already foreseen it." Shion says sternly

"Like I said I don't believe in destiny but, the one we make." Naruko says as she lifts up Shion and carries her into the land of swamps where they come across the stone army. Neji, Lee, and Sakura stay behind to deal with the remaining two assassins while Naruko carries Shion past the stone army. When they are about to cross a ledge to get past the stone army they fall into a lake and they decide to rest before trying again. Shion looks to Naruko with curiosity.

"What if you had the power to see the future and didn't like what you would see would you still fight it for a better outcome." Shion asks

"Of course destiny is not set in stone until it happens so, I will struggle with all my strength to change it." Naruko says

"You're a strange person Naruko." Shion says getting close to Naruko so she can get a piggyback ride back up to the shrine where Moryo's body is being held. Naruko carries her up and distracts the stone army with shadow clones. While, Shion goes into the shrine to put up a barrier but that is what Yomi wants so that Moryo's soul may return to its body. As Moryo leaves Yomi's body killing him to enter his true body the barrier prevents either Moryo or Shion from leaving until one of them is absorbed by the other. Moryo breaks free and surrounds Shion in darkness as Naruko appears to rescue her and is about to be impaled by one of Moryo's tails but is prevented by the mystical bell Shion kept with her that she placed on Naruko. Naruko saves Shion and uses the power of the mystical bell forms and giant rasengan that she hits Moryo with killing him and awakening the volcano they're in. Naruko Hiraishin's outside to a Kunai she left behind and carries Shion a safe distance where Naruko is reunited with her team. Shion thanks Naruko as they return her to the temple in the land of demons. The team then returns home to Konoha.

When they return to Konoha they get a month off but the Village is attacked from above by ninja from the land of sky who use winged mechanical device's to fly and bomb the village. Naruko is given the mission to aid in sending relief to a distant village of Amaru and her teacher doctor Shinno. With Sakura and Hinata they make their way through the jungle to Amaru's village to find it on fire. She accidently triggers a trap that launches kunai at her, but Shinno takes the blows for her, killing him. The team bury Shinno and begin to investigate the surrounding area leaving Amaru to grieve. Hinata splits up from Naruko and Sakura who investigate a nearby temple that is in ruins inside they come across Amaru who is possessed by something called the Zero tails. Sakura attacks it but is sent flying away by the Zero tails who grabs her by the arm and throws her away. The zero tails confronts Naruko sensing the malice in her the Zero tails stabs her with tendrils but, they trigger Naruko to form a 5 tailed shroud that pushes the Zero tails back and begins to try and rip it apart only for the zero tails to put itself back together again. Naruko calms herself and dissipates the cloak as she calls on Amaru to not to give into despair and hatred. It works and the Zero tails leaves Amaru's body leaving her unconscious. Suddenly the ground begins to shake as the temple begins to rise into the air and floats. Meanwhile, Sai along with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino have located the fleet where the land of sky launched their attack. Sai gets into an aerial dog fight with the ninja from the land of sky while, Shino's bugs begin to sabotage and swarm over the ships causing them to take damage. Back with Naruko and Amaru they walk inside to find Shinno alive and acting strangely.

"What is wrong with you Shinno?" Amaru asks

"Nothing is wrong my dear it's what is in fact quite right now that I've stopped pretending to be an innocent doctor." Shinno says

"What are you saying?" Amaru asks confused

"What I'm saying is the past twenty years has been an act in order for me to study the zero tails." Shinno says with a smirk

"That can't be you're a kind man that saved my life from a horrible disease." Amaru says worriedly

"All of it was an act in order to gather what I needed to restore the land of sky." Shinno says smugly

"But, what about all we've done together does that not mean anything to you." Amaru says tearfully to which, Shinno laughs

"The only thing that was real was my medical skills." Shinno says confidently

"Shut up how can you make light of Amaru's feelings!" Naruko shouts as she gets close to Shinno to punch him but, his body revival technique negates the damage.

"This technique I developed allows me to use the 8 inner gates without any drawbacks as well as have an impressive recovery speed." Shinno says as Naruko assaults him with shadow clones that he man handles quickly dispelling them with a darkness wave. The real Naruko assaults Shinno with gentle fist to no effect and is hit with the revival fist sending her to the wall next to Amaru who ties her scarf around Naruko's injured arm.

"Please just stop this sensei, I love you!" Amaru shouts her feelings causing Shinno to start laughing again. Only to get punched in the face by Naruko who sends him flying into a throne chair.

"That's not how you address a girl's feelings you jackass." Naruko says enraged

"If you would like to have a taste of more of my power I'll happily oblige you." Shinno says getting up as the bruise on his face heals. Naruko launches shadow clones again and gives an assault to Shinno that sends him flying into the back wall. Covered in bruises he's slow to get up but notices someone else has arrived.

"I see you're rather busy with him Naruko but I need him to come with me." Sasuke says stepping into the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruko says surprised

"Heh you're from Orochimaru, what does he want with me?" Shinno says as he gets up and forms a fighting stance.

"He needs you to perfect his body swapping jutsu." Sasuke says as he stands before Shinno

"I'm afraid that I will have to deny your request." Shinno says charging Sasuke who disables Shinno's technique quickly thanks to his sharingan analyzing his body. Shinno then, loses his physic and hair and slowly backs into an area of the room pulling a scroll out of the wall and tossing it to Sasuke.

"That should provide him with the knowledge he needs." Shinno says as he activates a trap door falling through it into another room. With Naruko and Sasuke in pursuit. They arrive in a chamber that has the zero tails in a cocoon and the room steals chakra. Naruko jumps in along with Sasuke to attack Shinno who has bonded with the zero tails and it launches its shadow arms made of mucus to capture Sasuke and Naruko. The zero tails starts to absorb their chakra so, they unleash it full bore causing the zero tails to be overwhelmed with chakra letting them go. Sasuke slashes the shadow arms as Naruko finishes the zero tails off with a big ball rasengan sending it flying through the wall killing it and Shinno. The two of them make their way outside to find Amaru along with the villagers and Hinata in a hot air balloon ready to take off. Naruko tosses a tri pronged Kunai to Hinata who grabs it to hold onto. As Naruko destroys the ledge Sasuke is standing on while, promising to return him to the village someday. Naruko begins to form shadow clones that use rasengan's to tear the sky fortress apart till it explodes in midair and crashes as Naruko Hiraishin's to the kunai she gave to Hinata. The blimp carrying the people lands back at the village where Sakura is waiting for them. Amaru decides to stay with the villagers to treat them as Naruko, Sakura, and Hinata make the return trip to Konoha. Meanwhile, with the fleet destroyed by Shino's bugs the team makes their way back to the village to report on dealing with the enemy.


	36. Chapter 35 The Sanbi

Chapter 35: The Sanbi

With Menma in the land of frost a battle is taking place between him and Nibi jinchuriki. The battle doesn't last long as Menma uses his nine masked beasts to overwhelm his opponent who collapses to the ground. He picks up the female jinchuriki and heads to a secure location where he uses the Akatsuki ring Orochimaru had on him to contact them. Pain's static hologram appears and doesn't recognize who is calling him.

"Who are you?" Pain asks calmly

"My name is Menma Uzumaki and I wish to join your organization." Menma says with seriousness

"Why do you wish to join us and how did you get in contact with us?" Pain says with narrowed eyes

"I wish to join since your goal of collecting jinchuriki benefits me and as for getting into contact with you I acquired Orochimaru's former ring." Menma says with a shrug

"You'll have to prove yourself to us first before we can consider allowing you to join." Pain says diplomatically

"I've already done so, I have the Nibi jinchuriki with me at the moment all I need is a location to take her for sealing." Menma says with a smirk

"Very well then, I'll have two of our members meet at your location and they will escort you and the Jinchuriki to a location to seal it." Pain says surprised at Menma having already captured the two tails jinchuriki.

"I look forward to meeting my fellow members." Menma says happily as the connection ends

"Now with another jinchuriki out of the way they will target Konoha that much sooner." Menma says to himself as he waits for the members of Akatsuki to arrive.

Back with Naruko she is still down about the death of Sora with it being a constant reminder of her potential fate as a Jinchuriki of kyuubi. With it being a month since Sora's passing she decides to spend time with the children at the clan compound. Meanwhile, Kakashi is leading team kurenai to a base of Orochimaru's that was discovered by the Anbu. The team finds the base destroyed but, picks up the scent of survivors and gives chase. Back with Naruko she gets a surprise visit from Jiraiya.

"What is it Jiraiya sensei?" Naruko asks in surprise of his visit

"I've got business out of the village and thought you could come with me for a little while, to get some training done and visit some hot springs." Jiraiya says with a smile

"I'm not sure I'm up for it." Naruko says uncertain

"It's not like you to turn down some training." Jiraiya says

"Yeah you're right just give me a second to inform the girls that are in the compound that I'm leaving for awhile." Naruko says as she creates some clones to inform the girls she'll be going out of the village for awhile.

"Good let's go then." Jiraiya says as Naruko follows him out of the clan compound. They leave the village and travel a decent distance before they find a field.

"Alright Naruko I want you to summon some toads we're going to be training in collaboration ninjutsu." Jiraiya says as Naruko does as she is told and summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"Yo it's been awhile." Gamakichi says

"Hello do you have any snacks." Gamatatsu says

"Hello Gamakichi Gamatatsu I summoned both of you to do some training with me." Naruko says

"What kind of training?" Gamakichi asks

"We're about to find out." Naruko says

"Good now that you've done that we'll start with you learning to synchronize your chakra with them to perform more powerful ninjutsu." Jiraiya says

"Alright I'll do it." Naruko says as she sits between Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and tries to synchronize their chakras and performs wind release: toad gun firing a combination of wind and water at a nearby tree slicing it to pieces.

"Good job we'll continue with training after we hit the hotsprings it's mixed bathing." Jiraiya says with a grin.

"Great." Naruko says sarcastically as she and the two toads follow the sannin to a nearby hot springs to take a dip. There she meets Yukimaru, a young boy who she converses with about homes being a place one can return to. After that Yukimaru disappears from the hot springs. Naruko after spending some more time in the hot springs gets out and returns to training. After about a week away from the village Naruko decides to return to the village as Jiraiya decides to stay to help out with his research which was him peeking on girls. Naruko Hiraishins back to Konoha and begins to resume training there with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. They train for a while, until Sakura approaches them and tells Naruko that they have a mission. Naruko ends the training and heads to the hokage's office.

"You may enter" the hokage says

"Sakura said that you have a mission for us." Naruko says

"Yes Kakashi along with team Kurenai are currently tracking some followers of Orochimaru and I want you, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai to back them up." the hokage says

"Alright we'll head out right away." Naruko says

"Before you head out I must inform you that they've encountered a crystal style user, so be prepared." the hokage says with seriousness

"Crystal style?" Naruko asks confused

"It's a kekkei tota thought to be a myth but, has turned out to be true. It's the ability to generate crystals." the hokage says

"Very well we'll be extra careful Baa-chan but, we better hurry in case Kakashi needs us." Naruko says with seriousness.

"Good luck and be careful." the hokage says to them as they make their way out of the office and out of the hokage tower. The team heads to the south gate and takes off in the direction of Team Kurenai.

Meanwhile, Team Kurenai and Kakashi have run into the crystal style user and have engaged her in combat inside a dome of crystal trapping them inside using crystal release: Jade crystal labyrinth technique. Kiba and Shino battle crystal clones of the crystal style user Guren while Hinata becomes imprisoned inside crystal release: crystal pentagonal prison. With a hostage situation on his hands Kakashi is unsure what to do about rescuing Hinata as Kiba and Shino arrive to his side. Just as things look bleak the crystal dome around them is shattered by Naruko using a collaboration technique with Gamatatsu using wind release: toad gun. Naruko rushes in with her team and encounters the hostage situation thinking quickly she burrows her Adamantine sealing chains into the ground and has them pop up in between Guren and the encased Hinata forcing the crystal user to retreat and leaving Hinata trapped in crystal. The crystal containing Hinata shatters leaving Hinata unharmed because she coated herself in chakra just before she was encased. The group resumes the chase of the crystal user and her team to a nearby lake that is covered in mist. The group splits up to look for the crystal user and her team while Shino cocoon's himself to produce more insects immune to crystal release. Naruko while wandering through the mist comes across Yukimaru.

"Yukimaru what are you doing here?" Naruko asks

"I'm here for a friend." Yukimaru says

"For a friend huh so, did you find a place to return to." Naruko says

"Yes I did and it's wonderful." Yukimaru says happily

"That's good but, you should leave it's dangerous around here." Naruko says worried

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm with my friend." Yukimaru says as he disappears back into the mist as Naruko goes back to look for her team. While, Kiba and Hinata confront Guren's team who fight them inside the mist forcing them into a corner. Guren escorts Kabuto and Yukimaru to the center of the lake where Yukimaru takes some pills to amplify his power to summon the three tails. When Yukimaru falls unconscious the three tails goes on a rampage as Guren tries to imprison it with crystal release: Jade crystal wall eighth formation to hold the Sanbi but it breaks out shortly after. She tries again with crystal release: jade crystal hexagonal pillars but, it doesn't work either. So, She protects Yukimaru as they are washed away to the shore where they seek refuge in a cave where Yukimaru tends to her. Naruko meanwhile, goes onto the lake when she spots the Sanbi and is washed back to the shore when it goes on a rampage. She runs through the genjutsu mist that the Sanbi is causing and heads back to her team to report to Kakashi of the Sanbi's appearance. When Kakashi hears of this from Naruko he doesn't believe it's a coincidence that Orochimaru's men are here and suspects they're after the Sanbi. With things getting more complicated he summons pakkun to deliver a message to the hokage requesting assistance. They make camp for the night with Yamato building a house using his wood release. Naruko is placed on watch but, she leaves a shadow clone in her place as she goes in search of Yukimaru finding things becoming too dangerous. She runs into Guren and engages her in battle until Yukimaru intervenes and stops them.

"Yukimaru what're you doing here with her!" Naruko asks

"I'm with Guren, she is the place I can return to." Yukimaru says shocking Naruko

"No she isn't she is just a pawn of Orochimaru and she's just using you!" Naruko shouts

"But, Guren is my friend." Yukimaru says calmly

"Look Yukimaru, she doesn't care about you she only wants to use you." Naruko says heatedly

"I'm not using him!" Guren says

"Then what is here for all I can tell it has something to do with the Sanbi maybe to make him into a jinchuriki." Naruko says with narrowing eyes

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Guren says

"I think I do Yukimaru listen to me. She only wants to use you for the Sanbi come with me to Konoha. I'll be a place you can return to!" Naruko says hopefully

"That's enough you aren't taking him anywhere!" Guren says angrily as she grabs Yukimaru and takes off into the mist.

"Get back here!" Naruko shouts trying to give chase but loses sight of them. Without any other options she returns to camp and replaces the clone she left. The next day backup arrives in the form of Shizune, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Karin, Sasame, and Yakumo. She has instructions from the hokage that they're to try and seal the Sanbi into another dimension. Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Karin will perform the sealing while Sasame, Yakumo, Lee, and Tenten handle team Guren. While, Kiba, Naruko, and Yamato guard the sealing team as Kakashi and Shino fight the crystal user. That day the Sealing team gets into position and begins to seal the Sanbi. While, Lee, Tenten, Sasame, and Yakumo face off against team Guren but they have trouble coordinating their attacks due to their teammate Renji being missing because he coordinates them usually using his bats and high frequency signals. As Team Guren retreats Guren faces off against Shino and uses crystal release: crystal imprisonment wave to trap Shino's bugs in crystal but, they break out being immune to the technique so, Guren uses crystal release: Crystal encampment wall to protect herself from shino's bugs who slowly weaken the wall to allow Kakashi lightning cutter to break through but, one of Team Guren Gozu sacrifices himself to save Guren and pushes her away as he takes the lightning cutter. Guren is carried away and arrives near a cliff edge to find Kabuto with Yukimaru.

"Things aren't looking good at this rate. The Sanbi will be sealed." Kabuto says

"There isn't much we can do about it." Guren says

"Yes there is Yukimaru I want you to use your power to cause the Sanbi to go on a rampage." Kabuto says

"I don't want to, it causes me pain to use that power." Yukimaru says wincing

"He's right you shouldn't force him." Guren says

"I'm sure he will if he wants to save you." Kabuto says to Guren as he stabs her in the side with a Kunai.

"Guren!" Yukimaru shouts

"Now hurry Yukimaru use your power or Guren is going to die from her injuries." Kabuto says as Guren lays on the ground holding her side. Yukimaru unleashes his power to drive the Sanbi wild. Causing the seal to break on the seal team and sends everyone flying away from it while it goes on a rampage. It heads toward Yukimaru and tries to attack him but, Guren and Naruko intervene and deflect the Sanbi's attack but are swallowed by it in the process. Yukimaru is rescued by Kakashi and the others from Kabuto's clutches and he explains that Guren and Naruko were swallowed by the Sanbi. Inside the Sanbi Naruko wakes up to find Guren badly injured so, instead of finishing her off she treats Guren's injuries. Guren slowly awakens to find her wound treated with Naruko standing by her. Guren gets into a defensive stance.

"Relax if I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you slept and not treated your injuries." Naruko says calmingly causing Guren to drop her stance.

"Why did you help me?" Guren asks confused

"Because, if you died Yukimaru would be sad and despite me thinking you're using him doesn't change the fact." Naruko says

"As if you're any better I bet you want Yukimaru for yourself to turn him into some kind of jinchuriki." Guren says heatedly

"No I wouldn't let that happen to Yukimaru. I know the pain of a Jinchuriki." Naruko says heatedly

"What do you mean?" Guren says

"I'm the host of the kyuubi and I know what it's like to go through life with that kind of burden." Naruko says sadly

"I see" Guren says

"Now the question for us is how do we get out of here since, the last thing I remember was getting swallowed by the Sanbi." Naruko says

"It's a good question I guess we best start looking around." Guren says

"Are you ok with calling a truce until we get out of here." Naruko asks

"I'm fine with that." Guren says as she is picked up bridal style by Naruko as she creates an army of shadow clones to search the area. They're soon attacked by miniature Sanbi's and are forced to make a run for it and find a stream with water flowing out the hole. Meanwhile, Yukimaru comes up with a plan to help Naruko and Guren and is rowed out by boat with Kakashi and a bunch of Camellias that he dumps into the water that the Sanbi sucks up underwater. The Camellias show the way out for Naruko who uses a rasengan to bust out of the Sanbi's pocket dimension. When they surface so, does the Sanbi as Rinji gets ahold of Yukimaru and forces him to take a bunch of pills causing him to use his powers again. Naruko and Guren confront Renji who turns out to be Kabuto in disguise and summons the corpse of the real Rinji to fight Guren who renders her crystal release useless by using the high frequency sound of bats to shatter the crystals before they can form. Naruko meanwhile, faces off against Kabuto who holds his own against her. Guren puts Rinji in an arm lock and crystalizes both of them but, not before asking Naruko to take care of Yukimaru. She plummets from the ledge she is on into the lake. Causing Yukimaru to go berserk and unleash his full power. Meanwhile, Kakashi and the group are confronted by Team Guren with Kigiri facing off against Kakashi, Kiho fights Yamato, and Nurari fights Shino. All three members of Team Guren are defeated and they merge into a casualty puppet that is crushed by one of the Sanbi's tails as it rages. Kabuto retreats from his fight with Naruko as she goes to Yukimaru to try and calm him down but, can't as the Sanbi fires a water release: Great water mass bullet at the ledge of the cliff that Yukimaru and Naruko are on. Naruko summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to perform wind release: toad oil flame bullet on the Sanbi that drives it away. Yukimaru soon collapses from using his powers.

"Yukimaru are you alright!?" Naruko says holding Yukimaru by the head

"Where's Guren?" Yukimaru says weakly

"She's gone, I'm sorry but, she asked me to take care of you." Naruko says weakly

"She's gone then, I'm alone again." Yukimaru says faintly as tears of blood fall from his eyes

"Just hold on Yukimaru I'm here for you I'm gonna get you some help so, hang in there." Naruko says tearfully

"I'm alone...so alone.." Yukimaru says as he takes a final gasp of air and passes away

"Yukimaru hey! Yukimaru! YUKIMARU!" Naruko screams as she holds his dead body and cradles it. Her teammates soon arrive and take Yukimaru's body from her and puts it in a scroll for transport back to the leaf. The Kakashi sends a message to the Hokage asking what to do. He receives a response that they're to return home as the anbu are being sent to watch the lake and the Sanbi. Naruko Hiraishin's the group back to Konoha later that day and they give a report to the Hokage. While, Naruko teleports back to where the team made camp at the lake and begins to search the lake with Water clones in hopes of finding Guren's body. They find Guren's crystalized body and take it back to the log house Yamato built and Naruko shatters it freeing her. Naruko cares for Guren having come to realize the woman had cared for Yukimaru after all. When she awakens she finds herself in a cabin.

"Where am I?" Guren asks

"You're in a cabin on the outskirts of the lake where the Sanbi is." Naruko says her arms folded around herself as she looks at Guren sadly

"Where's Yukimaru?" Guren asks worried

"He's..He's gone, he passed away in my arms most likely from an overdose of pills that he took and the strain of his abilities pushed him over the edge I'm sorry." Naruko says tearfully

"No please no!" Guren says as she begins to weep

"If it's any consolation his last thoughts were off you Guren." Naruko says sadly as Guren sobs

"I don't know what to do. Orochimaru betrayed me and I couldn't protect Yukimaru." Guren says sobbingly

"Guren everyone needs a place to return to and if you need me to be that in Yukimaru's place I'll gladly have you." Naruko says taking Guren into a hug.

"How can you trust me after everything I did." Guren says

"Because, You are a caring person who nearly gave her life for someone else's sake that's all I need to know about you." Naruko says looking Guren in the eyes and wiping her tears away.

"Then will you have me?" Guren says with a hopeful look.

"Yes I will have you and give you a family to protect." Naruko says pulling close to Guren's face.

"Then yes give me a place to return to." Guren says with tears of happiness as Naruko closes in and gives a deep kiss. Causing Guren to stiffen then, embraces the kiss.

"I'm going to make you mine as one of my lovers Guren and we'll have a big family together." Naruko says as she slowly undresses Guren

"But, how you're a woman aren't you?" Guren says confused and titallated as she is naked as Naruko undresses herself.

"Yes I am but, with a special jutsu that can help us make a family." Naruko says as she is naked and performs the gender reversal jutsu.

"Wow it's so big!" Guren says seeing the penis and balls attached to it.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough." Naruko says pulling out a scroll that poofs out a syringe.

"What's that?" Guren asks confused

"This is a cocktail to help you conceive Guren on your first try, so we can start that family we want." Naruko says as she injects the purple gel into Guren's neck causing her to soon break out into moans.

"There we go and now all is left is for us to become one." Naruko says as she lays Guren down with her on top and pokes at Guren's entrance before thrusting in. Causing Guren to yelp in surprise at being so, stuffed and Naruko begins to thrust into Guren and pistons in and out for about an hour having Guren cum several times until Guren says "Shit it's so, tight and hard I don't know how much longer I can bare it! Please hurry give me a family so that I won't be alone."

"Don't worry Guren I'll give you a place to return to for the both of us!" Naruko says as she suddenly let's loose gallons of Jizz and fills Guren till she bloats up to look six months pregnant. Naruko then knots and puts a mate plug into Guren and cuddles with her for half an hour till the knot goes down.

"Your now of my lover Guren and you're going to keep the baby that is of Uzumaki blood. You'll join my family of lovers and we'll be together forever if anyone asks the name of the father it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko says

"Yes I understand and thank you!" Guren says tearfully with joy as she rubs her stomach tenderly thinking of the baby she's going to have.

"In the morning we're going to konoha and you're going to tell them all you know about Orochimaru." Naruko says tenderly

"Yes gladfully." Guren says as she holds her stomach. They rest until morning and Naruko Hiraishin's them into Konoha. She takes her directly to the Hokage office.

"Naruko what can I do for you?" the hokage asks

"This is Guren the crystal style user and a defector from Orochimaru she wants to tell you all about him in exchange for becoming a member of the Uzumaki clan." Naruko says seriously

"I see and you agreed to this Naruko?" the hokage asks seriously

"Yes I did she's now under my protection as long as she cooperates." Naruko says calmly

"Very well I'll summon Ibiki so he can have a chat with her." the hokage says sending one of the anbu to retrieve Ibiki who arrives promptly.

"You can go with him Guren I promise to see you later." Naruko says as Guren looks at Ibiki and follows him out.

"Alright Naruko why did you rescue that woman?" the hokage demands

"Because, she is a good person who was misguided by Orochimaru and discarded when his experiment failed and Yukimaru died." Naruko says

"You're too soft Naruko one of these days you're going to take in the wrong person and get yourself or others around you hurt." the hokage says

"When that day comes I'll bear the responsibility till then, I'm not turning a good person away when I can help." Naruko says

"Fine have it your way Naruko but, don't say I didn't warn you." the hokage says warningly

"I'll keep that in mind later Baa-chan." Naruko says as she walks out of the hokage's office and heads home for the day to grieve for Yukimaru and to wait for Guren to be released. Meanwhile, the snake that escaped Menma slithers its way into Orochimaru's bed and he ingests it regaining his limbs and his jutsu.


	37. Chapter 36 Comrades

Chapter 36: Comrades

A month after the incident with the Sanbi team kakashi is summoned to the hokage's office for a mission.

"What's the mission Baa-chan?" Naruko says

"We've received information that a kekkei genkai user from suna has gone missing and was last seen heading to mt. shumisen your mission is to investigate it and locate the missing kekkei genkai user." the hokage says

"Is that it?" Naruko says

"Yes that's all you're dismissed." the hokage says as the team leaves her office and heads out of the village west gate to head to mt. Shumisen that is located between the land of earth and land of grass. When they arrive Sai uses an ink bird to fly through the sky and scout the area but, he is blown out of the sky by exploding feathers from an unknown source he crash lands on the mountain heavily injured. Naruko goes on ahead to rescue him despite Kakashi's orders to fall back. She is attacked by weird dogs with spears on their backs that injure her with the spears but, she manages to reach Sai and collects him as the strange dogs pursue her but, they are knocked back by Sakura who uses cherry blossom impact on the ground kicking up the earth separating the dogs from Naruko and Sai when one of the dogs lunges toward them it's knocked back by Kakashi who is using his lightning cutter. Sakura and Kakashi jump next to Naruko as she hiraishin's back to konoha and Sakura takes Sai to the hospital. While, Naruko handles her own injuries and Kakashi reports back to the hokage. He explains to the hokage that he may be the next to disappear due to a dream he had of Hiruko placing a puppet curse seal on him during the third shinobi war. That night a projection of Hiruko a missing nin of konoha claims that he has four kekkei genkai users and plans to steal a fifth making him immortal with that he announces the fourth ninja war against the 5 great shinobi villages. When the projection ends Tsunade receives a summons from the fire daimyo demanding an explanation for what has happened. Tsunade declares that Hiruko is a missing nin from Konoha but, doesn't know where he is. The fire daimyo orders Tsunade to prove Konoha innocence by bringing in Hiruko or have the village be destroyed by the other villages to ensure peace. When Tsunade returns to konoha she places a time-release technique on Kakashi to activate his Kamui when Hiruko attempts to absorb the sharingan. That night Kakashi visits Naruko and hands her the bells that were used in the bell test for them to become a team. He explains how proud he is of her and how she has grown despite everything she has endured. Kakashi goes home to visit Hanare one last time and to say his goodbye to their son Obito Hatake giving Hanare an explanation for why he has to do this for the village to which, she cries and holds onto him as he prepares to leave. He informs Shikamaru about what he has to do and asks that Shikamaru to stop Naruko from interfering that night the puppet curse seal activates and Kakashi makes his way out of the village knocking out the guards at the west gate. Naruko. having been tailing Kakashi for his strange behavior, attempts to intervene but is stopped by Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu. Naruko backs down and heads to the hokage's office where the hokage declares to Sakura and Naruko that they're to stand down and let Kakashi fulfill his mission as she is forced to declare him a missing-nin. Naruko is confined to a cell by the hokage but Sakura breaks her out and they flee Konoha to rescue Kakashi. Shikamaru is put in charge of the remaining Konoha 11 and they're ordered to bring Naruko and Sakura back to the village. Meanwhile, Gaara has headed in the direction of mt. shumisen to collect their kekkei genkai user is attacked by one of Hiruko's men with exploding feathers in a valley with Gaara's escorts. The Suna village has troops placed on the border with the land of fire believing konoha is responsible for the attack on the Kazekage. Naruko and Sakura follow Kakashi's trail to the first gate of mt. shumisen when the others catch up to them and try to convince Naruko and Sakura to return to the village. When Naruko explains what Kakashi taught them at the bell test about becoming worse than scum it changes the minds of the Konoha 11. Ichi, one of Hiruko's team arrives and attacks with his snakes using Dual headed snakes. Team guy holds him off as the others make their way to the second gate where Ni is with her dogs and Team Kurenai stays to hold her off as Naruko and Sakura with team Asuma trying to stop them. Meanwhile, Jiraiya encounters the suna troops with a message to them from Gaara in his sand for them to stand down. At the third gate Sai appears and carries Sakura and Naruko away as Team Asuma is stuck fighting the last of Hiruko's men San. Gaara intercepts Team Kakashi claiming that Naruko is too idealistic and lacks the strength to make her ideals a reality. Naruko engages Gaara and eventually breaks through Gaara's Shield of Sand and hits him. Naruko then, joins up again with the team and heads toward the fourth gate. Meanwhile, San is fighting Team Asuma. He summons Ichi and Ni to his side and performs the chimera jutsu to become a chimera beast just as Team Kurenai and Team Guy catch up and begin battling the beast. At the fourth gate Kakashi goes through the gate. Just as Team Kakashi catches up to him. Hiruko appears and engages the team who attack but, Sai's tanto slash is countered by Hiruko's steel release: impervious armor, Sakura's blow is caught by Hiruko's boil release: unrivaled strength, and Naruko's clones are destroyed by Hiruko's storm release: laser circus. The team is knocked back and is blown away by Hiruko's darkness release; Judgement. Naruko is about to confront Hiruko again when Shikamaru intervenes preventing Naruko from walking into a trap and tries to talk Naruko out of interfering.

"Don't you see that Kakashi is trying to sacrifice himself for the sake of the village's future." Shikamaru says

"If we let him then, Konoha has no future as it sacrificed the thing that's most important its values." Naruko says

"Naruko there's only one chance to defeat Hiruko since, his form is incomplete a part of him must still be exposed to incorporate the fifth kekkei genkai." Shikamaru says

"I figured I'll most likely only get a single chance to hit it." Naruko replies as she goes ahead into the temple on top of mt. shumisen to see that the ritual to absorb the 5 kekkei genkai users in progress. As Kakashi is being absorbed the Kamui activates inside HIruko's slime , Naruko pulls him out as the Kamui deactivates and saves both Kakashi and Hiruko from Destruction. As Hiruko stabilizes and takes human form again he creates a huge lightning storm thanks to storm release that destroys the temple.

"Naruko what have you done." Kakashi says holding his eye

"Just save it Kakashi and get ready it looks like we'll have a fight on our hands." Naruko says as she looks toward Hiruko who is grinning for being saved from Kamui.

"I must thank you for stopping him girl because it would've meant my destruction." Hiruko says

"Shut it I didn't do it for you." Naruko says heatedly

"You're right but, there's still time before the eclipse ends and my chance to absorb the sharingan passes." Hiruko says as he gets ready to attack

"Bring it we'll kick your ass." Naruko says Meanwhile, the konoha 11 plus Sakura and Sai are being held up by the chimera beast that they're fighting leaving Kakashi and Naruko to fight Hiruko alone.

"Let's begin shall we." Hiruko says as he launches his bandages as the slashing bandages technique that makes them sharp as steel. As Kakashi and Naruko dodges them and Naruko counter with wood release: nativity of a world of trees covering the mountain top with tree's as Kakashi forms a lightning cutter and charges Hiruko who uses dark release: inhaling maw to absorb the technique and kicks Kakashi away as Hiruko makes his way toward Naruko who forms shadow clones with a rasengan in each of their hands and they charge forward. Hiruko jumps from one clone to another with the lightning cutter in hand and destroys all the clones he then, sucks up all the rasengan's in the area and comes close to Naruko who is trying ensnare Hiruko with Adamantine sealing chains. When he gets close to Naruko he hits her with a big ball rasengan sending her flying toward the tree's as Kakashi attempts to use earth release: rending drill fang against Hiruko who uses steel release: impervious armor to absorb the blow. He then punches Kakashi with boil release: unrivaled strength sending Kakashi flying back as Hiruko laughs as he generates storm release: laser circus to fire it at the direction of Naruko who is charging him and dodges the laser by a thin margin as she throws the tri pronged kunai and performs shuriken shadow clone techniques creating dozens of kunai that Hiruko uses impervious armor to have bounce harmlessly from his body Naruko teleports right next Hiruko's right side and uses a regular rasengan against Hiruko sending him flying into a tree that he slices through with his bandages. He lands on his feet keeping his right side away from Naruko.

"The flying thunder god jutsu it's just as impressive as the stories tell to bad that will only work on me once." Hiruko says with a sneer

"Kakashi I can disable his dark release but, I need you to buy me sometime." Naruko says to Kakashi who jumps to her side.

"I don't know how much time I can give you." Kakashi says his eyes on his opponent.

"As long as you can, will have to do it." Naruko says with a serious expression as she stares at Hiruko.

"Fine wish me luck." Kakashi says as he charges Hiruko who merely smirks and charges Kakashi. They engage in Taijutsu as Hiruko uses impervious armor to avoid any debilitating blows. Kakashi jumps back and performs the hidden mist technique and proceeds to pull out a kunai and charges into the mist to face Hiruko. He nicks and scratches and tares some bandages and clothing but, can't penetrate Hiruko's armor. Kakashi jumps back and uses hiding like a mole technique and dives into the ground and burrows underneath Hiruko and pulls him underground with double suicide decapitation as Hiruko pulls himself out he is sent flying into the air from an exploding tag to his back. As Hiruko lands being protected from the blast by impervious armor he gets up as Kakashi uses twin lightning cutters and attacks Hiruko who absorbs the Jutsu and hits Kakashi with it who turns into electricity from being a lightning clone as the real Kakashi comes up from the ground and hits Hiruko in the side of the chest with a rasengan of his own sending Hiruko into more trees flying through three of them to be planted in a fourth. Naruko appears and performs wood release: all creation technique against Hiruko binding him in a bunch of roots around the tree. Hiruko uses boil release: unrivaled strength to break free slowly as Naruko charges with a rasengan in hand that Hiruko catches with his hand that has dark release mark in it. Naruko jumps back and tries to bind Hiruko in Adamantine sealing chains but, Hiruko dodges them all and aims to punch Naruko who teleports to one of the Hiraishin kunai. Hiruko charges Naruko who throws a kunai behind Hiruko as he comes toward her. Kakashi catches the tri pronged kunai in the distance. Hiruko uses storm release: laser circus against Naruko who barely evades the attacks with minor injuries. Hiruko uses his slashing bandages but, Naruko uses wood release: wood dragon jutsu and launches at Hiruko who uses his impervious armor to protect him from being crushed in it's wooden maw. As the dragon carries Hiruko he manages to break himself out as the dragon smashes it's head into the earth. Kakashi appears as Hiruko uses unrivaled strength to break out of the wood dragon as Kakashi performs Lightning cutter kunai jutsu as Hiruko attempts to use dark release: judgement but, the technique fails to his shock as Kakashi pierces through Hiruko's right shoulder as he turns on his impervious armor.

"How?!" Hiruko stutters out from the charge running through his body.

"It's not over yet!?" Kakashi says As Kakashi jumps back with the Kunai in hand a tri pronged one that he let's go of as he backs away just as Naruko Appears with an ultra big ball rasengan in hand and hit's Hiruko point blank in the right side and is sent flying into the mountain side as the Rasengan burrows a hole into the mountain and explodes. Hiruko indented into the Mountain and his impervious armor is gone with a hole in his right side and his right arm is twisted and bent at an odd angle useless. Naruko and Kakashi step up toward Hiruko and sees he's barely alive looking like an old man.

"How..did you beat me?" Hiruko asks weakly

"I put a kekkei genkai blocking seal on your hand when you absorbed the rasengan when you were bound allowing Kakashi to strike you with lightning cutter." Naruko says as she points to hiruko's hand that has a seal on it.

"How did you know that I would absorb it instead of block it?" Hiruko asks

"You can't resist using others techniques against them so, I knew you would absorb it and take the seal." Naruko says simply

"I see you used my reliance on my dark release against me." Hiruko says weakly

"Yes I did but, it wouldn't have worked without Kakashi help you were defeated by teamwork plain and simple." Naruko says

"Teamwork...Huh I guess that would make you strong...having teammates." Hiruko says faintly

"Instead of relying on stolen Kekkei Genkai you should have looked to your comrades for strength." Naruko says sadly

"Comrades...Huh...I see." Hiruko says as he passes on.

"Naruko thank you" Kakashi says after a moment of silence

"For what Sensei?" Naruko asks

"For reminding me to trust in comrades for strength." Kakashi says with an eye smile as he turns to see the Konoha 11 plus Sai arriving having defeated the chimera beast together.

"Kakashi you're alright thank goodness." Sakura says relieved

"Thank you everyone" Naruko says to the group

"No problem it was a drag but, we dealt with Hiruko's teammates." Shikamaru says

"I think it's time that we all head home." Naruko says as they all grabbed onto each other as Naruko Hiraishin's them back to Konoha to report to the hokage who removes Kakashi status as a missing nin and a relieved Hanare and son see Kakashi at home. As the the konoha 11 go home to their families.


	38. Chapter 37 the lost tower

Chapter 37; the lost tower

About a month and a half since, the battle with Hiruko Naruko is summoned to the Hokage's office for a mission.

"What's the mission Baa-chan" Naruko says as she looks around spotting Yamato, Sai, and Sakura.

"Your mission is to hunt down a missing nin called Mukade who has fled to the land of wind." the hokage says

"Is that all Hokage-sama" Yamato asks

"Yes that's all you're dismissed" the hokage says as the team heads out of her office and leave Konoha they make their way into the land of wind and manage to track Mukade to the ruins of Roran. They encounter Mukade's puppet's and are attacked by them Naruko uses her chakra blade to cut the strings of the puppet that explodes from being booby trapped. Naruko, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato makes their way into the ruins to find Mukade on ledge next to a tri pronged kunai and uses the peacock wisdom queen jutsu to active a temporal anomaly so, Naruko teleports to a Kunai she throws at Mukade and gets caught up in the temporal wake. She awakes to find herself in a green room and a young woman singing a tune. The young woman stops singing when she notices Naruko and makes a break for it as Naruko sits up. Naruko tries to follow her out of the room but, is ambushed by two puppets that attack but, they fall to pieces when they enter the green room and the room seals itself so, Naruko makes her way through a skylight in the ceiling getting out. She decides to look around in order locate Mukade but, she notices the young woman on a balcony waving to people but, she is pushed onto an unstable ledge and it collapses and the woman falls but, Naruko jumps and catches her but, the puppets notice her and give chase after her. The puppets start to fire bullets of chakra at her so, Naruko performs the shadow clone jutsu and sends them after the puppets and severs their chakra strings with chakra blades. But, more puppets arrive and are about to surround them when the puppets are attacked by bugs and Naruko with the woman disappear into a nearby building losing the puppets when the bugs disperse. Naruko meets three masked shinobi who notices his headband.

"Who are you?" Naruko asks with the woman in her arms

"That would be my question to you." the blonde masked man says before removing his mask revealing his face.

"Minato! What are you doing here?" Naruko asks confused as she puts the woman down

"Like I said what are you doing here?" Minato asks curious

"I'm on a mission to capture a missing nin." Naruko says

"Well it doesn't seem to have anything to do with our mission to deal with the weapons factory then." Minato says

"Yeah I suppose I was pursuing a missing nin here when I lost track of him and saw this woman be pushed onto a unstable ledge that collapsed. I rescued her and then was pursued by puppets." Naruko says

"First of all I wasn't pushed I stepped onto that ledge that gave way. Second they were after you because they thought you were kidnapping me." the woman says

"What's your name?" Naruko asks the woman

"My name is Sara queen of Roran" the woman says annoyed

"Look Sara I don't know why but, those puppets were aiming to kill you too along with me when I rescued you." Naruko says

"And why would they do that they're controlled by the minister Androkuzan who has been a blessing for my home." Sara says heatedly

"Perhaps because, he no longer has a use for you as rumor has it you've opened the ryumyaku to its maximum." Minato says analytically

"I just can't believe Androkuzan to be such a villain as you claim." Sara says knowing that it was true about her opening the ryumyaku to its maximum.

"We'll investigate further to learn the truth of the matter." Naruko says diplomatically

"Fine I'll stay with you until you can prove what you say is true." Sara says

"While, you're protecting Sara my team and I will destroy the weapons factory." Minato says

"Sounds like a plan." Naruko says as Minato and his team take off as Naruko grabs Sara and they head to ground level to look through the city. They come across a bunch of women and children sneaking around the city in hopes of meeting Sara. They plead with her to release the men that were conscripted to work in the weapons factory. She says that she never issued the order. One of the children calls her a puppet queen. Sara doesn't believe them claiming they're trying to trick her but, they guide her to a crowd of people that she was waving to and upon closer inspection turn out to be nothing but, puppets and up in the balcony is a puppet dressed as a queen waving back. Naruko and Sara follow the chakra strings to the weapons factory the women spoke of and enter it to find Androkuzan there with an army of puppets with the men slaving away.

"What are these men doing here Androkuzan?" Sara says stepping into the room in front of him.

"They're building a puppet army for me." Androkuzan says uncaringly

"I didn't order such a thing, release them at once!" Sara orders but, Androkuzan laughs

"You're really a puppet queen you know that." Androkuzan says with a smile

"What do you mean?" Sara says unnerved

"You've been following my orders this whole time ever since, I killed your mother for figuring out what I was up to." Androkuzan says with a wicked and cruel smile.

"You...you did what?!" Sara says shocked

"Yes she became a hindrance and since, I had you my plans could continue without her." Androkuzan says

"Why?!" Sara shouts

"All of this is so, I can conquer the five great nations of course with the ryumyaku at maximum flow I now have a limitless supply of chakra to power my puppet army." Androkuzan says confidently

"That sounds like something a missing nin would say Mukade." Naruko standing between him and Sara.

"Yes I used to go by that name until about 6 years ago when I became Minister." Androkuzan says

"It doesn't really matter what you call yourself now I will stop you!" Naruko says getting in a stance as puppets begin to surround her.

"You can try but, how will you stop me?" Androkuzan says curious

"I'll start with this!" Naruko says pulling out a chakra blade

"You don't stand a chance against an entire army." Androkuzan says smugly

"Sara I want you to close the ryumyaku for the factory for me. While, I deal with him and his puppets." Naruko says as she creates some clones to guard Sara.

"Alright leave it to me." Sara says as she takes off running with the clones.

"Don't think you can get away Sara!" Androkuzan shouts as Naruko takes down his puppets with shadow clones wielding chakra blades.

"I'm your opponent and shouldn't take your eyes off of me." Naruko shouts as she punches him in the face. But, it doesn't draw any blood.

"I guess I shouldn't take you lightly." Androkuzan says as he regenerates with the power of ryumyaku.

"What have you done to yourself!" Naruko asks as she is surrounded by puppet parts that form into a giant puppet around her.

"I've perfected the human puppet jutsu and as long we're here you might as well be addressing a god." Androkuzan says as he transforms into an ant puppet.

"It doesn't matter what you've become I'll stop you!" Naruko says heatedly as she channels kyuubi's chakra and breaks free of the cage puppet and attacks Androkuzan who builds up his body with puppet parts. Just as they get into a fight various areas of the factory start to explode as Minato and his two teammates appear.

"I thought your mission was to guard Sara." Minato says

"I was originally supposed to locate a missing nin who took on the role of minister and changed his name so, technically I'm where I'm supposed to be." Naruko says

"What about Sara?" Minato says

"She had to see for herself what was happening to her people I assume you freed them." Naruko says

"Of course and as soon as she cut the ryumyaku we triggered the explosives around the factory." Minato says

"That leaves us to deal with Androkuzan." Naruko says looking towards the growing puppet

"We'll handle him you get Sara and the civilians to safety." Minato says as he throws his tri pronged kunai at Androkuzan's body.

"Alright got it just don't die." Naruko says as she takes off to evacuate Sara and the civilians who have gathered around Sara. Naruko leads them outside and through the towers as Androkuzan's puppet body becomes huge and rivals the buildings in size. However, Androkuzan uses chakra strings to take control of Sara's body and forces her to choke herself but, Naruko cuts the chakra strings.

"Sara you've been nothing but, a puppet that has outlived its usefulness." Androkuzan shouts

"He's right I've been a fool who has been used by him." Sara says

"You're wrong Sara you're strong and right now your people need you to lead them." Naruko says as she hands her chakra blade to Sara who uses it to cut up her dress to move more freely.

"There's a garden room where the power of the ryumyaku can't reach I'll lead my people there and then I'll seal the ryumyaku." Sara says

"Good I'll hold the bastard off as you do that." Naruko says as she runs toward Androkuzan and begins to throw a tri pronged Kunai and teleports to it as it comes into contact with Androkuzan's body and forms an ultra big ball rasengan that sends him stumbling back. As Androkuzan tries to get up he is swarmed by insects from Shibi and is punched back toward the ground Choza both of them Minato's teammates.

"I thought you were protecting Sara?" Minato says as he appears next to Naruko.

"She is leading her people to a safe place while I hold Androkuzan at bay." Naruko says as Androkuzan pushes Choza away and gets up and performs great dragon fire towards them but, Minato and Naruko both teleport away. Naruko then forms Adamantine sealing chains and attempts to bind Androkuzan who is bound up in chains as Choza gives a punch and Kick to him. Forcing him back further from the direction of Sara. Androkuzan draws more power from the ryumyaku causing the chains to break as he moves forward. Naruko forms the hand signs for wood release: wood dragon jutsu that binds and ensnares Androkuzan as it bites down into the puppet. But, he continues to move forward until they enter the area where the garden is and they fight their way down the stairs to the Ryumyaku vein. As Sara goes to the vein and seals it off with her power closing the Ryumyaku. Androkuzan sends Naruko flying with a punch from his puppet body as they reach the bridge connecting to the vein. Minato appears next to Naruko.

"Do you know how to make a rasengan Naruko?" Minato asks

"Yeah but, It's going to need to be bigger than one than I can create to severely damage his body now with how big he is." Naruko says with a huff

"Hold out your hand." Minato says as Naruko does so, and Minato begins to form a rasengan with Naruko making the rasengan taking on a different shape.

"What's this!" Naruko asks holding the rasengan

"This is rasengan that is formed when two similar chakra's form together to create an even more powerful jutsu." Minato says as Androkuzan closes in

"If I can hit him with this we'll win." Naruko says with confidence

"Good just don't miss you know the hiraishin to right." Minato says as he throws a tri pronged kunai and uses shuriken shadow clone jutsu on it hitting Androkuzan. Naruko recognizes it's one of kunai he through with her seal on it so, uses it to teleport in front of Androkuzan and hits him with a supreme ultimate rasengan drilling straight through him right of center tearing a huge hole in his chest. The puppet body plummets of the bridge into the ryumyaku vein and explodes.

"We did it." Naruko says to Minato as Naruko begins to glow

"What's happening?" Naruko asks Minato who is stabbing a tri pronged kunai into the ryumyaku vein.

"Quite simple you're returning to your own time now that Androkuzan who initiated the jutsu is dead the jutsu is coming undone." Minato says

"Then, I need to tell you something important about the future." Naruko says in a hurry

"Don't bother I've set up memory erasing seals to remove our memories of the incident since, time shouldn't be meddled with." Minato says with calm

"Even if it could save your loved ones from a terrible fate." Naruko says

"Naruko do you believe in destiny?" Minato asks

"No I don't." Naruko says heatedly

"I wish I shared that sentiment but, I believe we are all born for a reason." Minato says with a smile

"That's a coward's way of avoiding responsibility for their actions." Naruko says frustrated

"If I had a daughter I would wish she grew up to be like you." Minato says with pride

"I'm not your daughter. But, you had a son that died a horrible end." Naruko says grimly

"Still it doesn't change anything he had a purpose and I believe he will fulfill it." Minato says with hope

"You fool...you're a really stupid fool to give up this chance to save your family." Naruko says tearfully

"I may very well be a fool but, one that sees hope in the future you've shown me." Minato says at peace with his decision.

"A fool to the end that is what you are and will always be then." Naruko says as she fades away completely as the memory seals activate erasing minds of the people in Roran. Back in the present Naruko wakes up to Sakura shaking her from her slumber. She explains that Mukade disappeared into the light and they found lying on the floor when it ended. Naruko explains she was sent into the past and dealt with Mukade. The team is shocked at what she admits but, they accept it knowing she wouldn't lie about something like that. They head to the surface where they meet a caravan that was passing by and a girl who sensed the ryumyaku asked what happened. Naruko explains that a missing nin tried to activate it but failed. The girl is relieved as she holds onto a chakra blade that she explains she got from her mother that explained she gained it from a dream she had of a brave warrior who saved her life. Naruko recognizes the blade as hers that she gave Sara. Satisfied that Sara was ok and moved on with her life. Naruko Hiraishin's the team back to Konoha to give a report to the hokage.


	39. Chapter 38 Uchiha Hunt

Chapter 38: Uchiha hunt

Naruko was lost in thought as the past two weeks since, her return from the past she is bitter and frustrated mostly at Minato for essentially sacrificing his son to a horrible death. She couldn't wrap her mind around it that the brave man that saved her could brush off his son's death as a product of destiny something she was beginning to loathe. She went to the hokage to talk about this and was surprised with how she took the news of her trip into the past. Instead of shock that she was expecting she was met with a calm curiosity with how the trip went but, what through her for a loop was that she agreed with Minato's decision to not tamper with history. Naruko tried to explain that because of his actions Kushina, many of the citizens of konoha and the man himself died because he wouldn't take actions to prevent the kyuubi attack and ultimately committed his son to an early and horrifying death. But, the hokage says by changing things would have endangered those people anyway by altering the future they could have suffered a worse outcome. Naruko pointed out that in the end it would have left a better outcome for those close to him and they should of been his main priority since, wasn't a hokage yet. The hokage says that a hokage looks toward the good of the village constantly even before they're selected to the position just as he had done. All in all it left her disillusioned with the role the hokage play in the security of the village for willing to risk the village safety from a certain threat to avoid a possible worse threat that can't be even imagined was an eye opening experience and realized that Minato sacrificed people's lives for the sake of the village out of fear of something worse happening to the village. It was a sobering feeling and left her disappointed in the man she looked up to since she first met him. It left her wondering much of the village you could sacrifice to protect it without sacrificing the village's soul. She wandered into the Uzumaki compound and saw Mikoto and Izumi talking also, victims of the no sacrifice is too great a mentality of the village. Realizing the Uchiha massacre was just another sacrifice to the 4th hokage she decides to talk to Mikoto about Itachi. When Izumi leaves to tend to Sarada for Mikoto Naruko decides to talk with Mikoto.

"Mikoto can I talk to you?" Naruko says on edge

"Sure Naruko what do you want to talk about." Mikoto says with a smile

"It's about Itachi." Naruko says with a grimace as Mikoto's smile fell into one of sadness

"Alright if we must what about him do you want to talk about?" Mikoto says sadly

"You know that Sasuke plans to kill Itachi despite having you alive." Naruko says calmly

"Yes it was mentioned to me by Sakura after she returned from the mission." Mikoto says sadly

"What I want to know is are you comfortable with letting Sasuke pursue Itachi with the intent to kill him." Naruko says with seriousness

"No, I'm not really ok with Sasuke chasing Itachi to the death. But, Itachi chose this path for himself and for Sasuke when he killed the clan and knowing Itachi he plans to die by Sasuke's hand." Mikoto says grimly

"That's just it do you really think that Itachi deserves to die after what he did for the village." Naruko asks

"He killed an entire clan Naruko there's no way around it even if he did it for the village he still has blood on his hands and that of his kin it's too much for him to bear and he just wants to die but, not before doing something for his brother." Mikoto says tearfully

"What does he intend to do for Sasuke?" Naruko asks

"He intends to set up Sasuke as a hero and one who can restore honor to the Uchiha name as part of konoha." Mikoto says in tears as Naruko gives her a hug.

"I can't let Sasuke kill Itachi knowing he intends to be just another sacrifice for the village." Naruko says

"Naruko the only way to talk Sasuke out of killing Itachi is tell him the truth about the massacre and if you do he will turn his vengeance toward the village and that will undo everything Itachi has worked toward which, includes the unification of the Uchiha into the village." Mikoto says holding onto Naruko.

"I know but, with you and Itachi in his life he will have to accept the actions of the village and either give up on his feelings towards you two and pursue vengeance anyway or he will calm and return to the village." Naruko says

"It's not likely to stop him from pursuing vengeance since, he carries the curse of hatred in him as had many Uchiha." Mikoto says sadly

"Love can overcome hatred if it's given the chance Mikoto I'm proof of that by my very existence." Naruko says with a smile

"Naruko…" Mikoto says looking at Naruko in hope

"Don't worry I'll bring your sons home to you so they can meet their baby sister." Naruko says with a smile

"Thank you Naruko Thank you" Mikoto as she sheds tears of hope. Both of them did not know that Izumi had heard everything and finds the determination to bring Itachi home.

Naruko later gains a summons by the anbu to head to the hokage's office. When she arrives she finds team Kakashi there as well.

"Alright Baa-chan what's going on?" Naruko asks

"We have received reports that Orochimaru is dead." the hokage says

"It was Sasuke wasn't it." Naruko says

"That's what the reports are indicating and top it off we've picked up the trail of Itachi." the hokage says

"So, Sasuke is finally making his move huh." Kakashi says

"It would appear so." the hokage says

"What should we do lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks

"That's up to you to decide since, Sasuke is in pursuit of Itachi they will eventually come to blows the question is do you guys want to get in Sasuke's way." the hokage says

"I think we should pursue Itachi to prevent a fight." Naruko says with seriousness

"But, Naruko if we get in Sasuke's way then, we'll only be seen as enemies by him." Sakura says worried

"It's worth the risk because, if he fights Itachi and wins then, he may direct his vengeance elsewhere and cause chaos. This is our only chance to stop things from spiralling out of control." Naruko says with grim seriousness

"Very well I'll have a team assembled for you to pursue Itachi you'll leave in the hour at the south gate you're dismissed." the hokage says as the team heads out to prepare for the mission. The Itachi pursuit team consists of team kurenai lead by Kakashi and Team Kakashi lead by Yamato along with Izumi who convinces them as Itachi's former lover that she needs to face him herself. They leave the south gate and pursue the trail of Itachi. The team splits up some distance from Konoha and begins to try and locate Itachi. Naruko and Izumi form a pair and head deep into the forest following a flock of crows to Itachi.

"Itachi!" Naruko shouts

"Naruko it's been sometime and Izumi I see you're alive as reports indicated." Itachi says

"Itachi please come quietly we know why you killed off the clan and I forgive you." Izumi pleads

"If you know the truth matters little I've committed a grave sin and the only way to atone is with my life." Itachi says somberly

"You don't need to atone for anything you didn't have a choice in what you did." Naruko says with seriousness

"I could have let the clan rebel and let innocent blood be spilled, but, I chose to shed it in their stead this way the clan can be reborn as part of Konoha." Itachi says

"What honor is there in sacrificing yourself to sate someone's vengeance." Izumi says sadly

"There's honor in atoning for one's decisions and that is what I intend to do." Itachi says sounding at peace.

"Your mother wants you to come home Itachi she doesn't hold a grudge and neither will Sasuke if you tell him the truth." Naruko says

"The truth will only tarnish the Uchiha in the eyes of the village if I return and it's revealed to the public." Itachi says

"The clan tarnished itself the moment it decided to rebel." Izumi says desperately

"For Sasuke's sake I must face him so that he will become the hero of the village for slaying Orochimaru and me the traitorous Uchiha." Itachi says calmly

"Sasuke doesn't need to be a hero what he needs is his brother." Izumi says

"Sasuke doesn't need me I'm only an obstacle for him to overcome and surpass and with my death he shall." Itachi says as he unleashes his crows putting the two of them in a genjutsu.

"Please I'll do anything to have you back Itachi I'll give you a family that you could only dream of just please come home with us!" Izumi says tearfully

"Naruko I leave Sasuke to you and some of my power." Itachi says as he sends a crow down Naruko's throat.

"Itachi please think about what you're doing and reconsider for your mother's sake." Naruko says pleadingly

"Goodbye Izumi Naruko" Itachi says as he disappears into a flock of crows and the genjutsu ends.

"Damn it!" Naruko shouts as Izumi falls to her knees and sobs. Naruko holds onto her as she vents her grief. They sit there for awhile, when suddenly they feel and see a huge explosion in the distance. They pick themselves up and head toward the explosion that has left a huge crater in the middle of it is Manda dead with burns all over its body. The rest of the pursuit squad arrives and Kiba picks up Sasuke's scent so, the squad moves out as Naruko looks back at the summons and sighs.

"What's the matter Naruko?" Sakura asks concerned for the blond

"It's just I can't imagine throwing away the life of one my summons sure Manda was a bastard and I can't imagine throwing his life away for Sasuke's so, that means Sasuke used his Sharingan on him to make him obey and be a shield for him." Naruko says

"Sasuke is changing in ways that we can't understand." Sakura says sadly

"Yeah I fear the next time we meet he'll be unrecognizable to us." Naruko says grimly

"Then, that means we have to capture him here and now right Naruko?" Kakashi says

"Yeah right let's hurry the longer we delay the closer Sasuke gets to Itachi." Naruko says with seriousness. They follow Sasuke's trail to a town a couple days later. There they find he has already left and when they pursue his scent it suddenly scatters according to Kiba and Akamaru. The squad splits up with Naruko creating shadow clones to scour the area. The clones come across animals with strips of clothing with Sasuke's scent on it. One of the clone's catches up to Sasuke and places a hiraishin seal on the ground summoning the real Naruko. Who catches up to Sasuke and his team.

"Wait up Sasuke I need to talk to you!" Naruko says hastily

"Naruko I've already warned you if you get in my way I'll kill you." Sasuke says coldly as he keeps jumping ahead.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about Itachi." Naruko says quickly

"I don't care I'm going ahead Suigetsu, Jugo, Tamaki keep Naruko entertained will you as I face Itachi." Sasuke says

"Sure thing Sasuke." Suigetsu says turning to face Naruko along with Jugo and Tamaki. They charge Naruko who blocks Suigetsu's sword with her tri pronged kunai. She then dodges a blow from Jugo who uses jet boosters on his shoulders. Naruko summons some shadow clones to fight as she makes an attempt to head after Sasuke but Tamaki interfere's and place's her in a genjutsu that she breaks out of in time to dodge a slash from Tamaki's triple bladed claws. Jugo and Suigetsu make quick work of the clones so, Naruko performs wood release: All creation on the three but, Suigetsu becomes water and Jugo busts out of the roots binding him by transforming. Naruko performs lightning release: Lightning dispatch against Suigetsu that shocks him. Naruko then dodges the blows of Jugo who is flying at her with jet boosters from his shoulders Naruko performs wood release; wood dragon Jutsu to counter the charging Jugo and it collides with him and carries him back in it's maw sending him flying through the forest. Tamaki gets free of the roots binding her and attacks again but, Naruko ducks her swipes and hits her with a runt ball rasengan sending her flying into a tree. Suigetsu tries to cut through Naruko through the back so, Naruko uses hiding like a mole technique to dive into the ground. Avoiding the swipe and using earth release: rending drill fang hitting Suigetsu in the face turning into water as his head reforms Naruko uses lightning release: ball lightning to hit him with a series of lightning balls. With him stunned Naruko dashed through the woods and meets up with her squad who has converged at a single point as a Akatsuki member holds them off to prevent them from going forward.

"Is this guy giving you guys a hard time?" Naruko asks as she looks at the masked man with a single eye hole.

"Yes" Kakashi says as he tries to think of a way to get around this opponent.

"Let me handle him Kakashi." Naruko says

"What's the rush things are just getting fun." the masked man says

"Who are you anyway?" Kiba asks annoyed

"My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy that is letting Itachi play with his brother." the masked man says

"We don't have time for this!" Naruko says forming a rasengan and charging Tobi and she passes right through him.

"What?!" Naruko says shocked

"What a bad girl charging ahead like that." Tobi says cheekily

"How about this then!" Naruko shouts as she forms adamantine sealing chains and launches them at Tobi who simply lets them phase through him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tobi asks with a yawn irritating Naruko.

"How about this!" Kiba shouts as he and Akamaru perform fang passing fang but, Tobi simply dodges them.

"Let's try this" Shino says as he unleashes his bugs toward Tobi who is covered head to toe but, the insects can't absorb any chakra from him.

"Nope not going to work." Tobi says as he appears outside the outline of bugs as a tri pronged kunai flies through his head and Naruko teleports in front of him with a rasengan in hand and tries to hit him with it but, simply phases through it.

"This is getting us nowhere." Naruko says frustrated at her inability to hit the man.

"You're not nearly as good as the 4th hokage with that jutsu." Tobi says

"What do you mean by that!" Naruko says curious

"Oh nothing" Tobi says as a venus fly trap appears from a tree branch next to him and opens up to reveal a man's head.

"The battle is over Itachi is dead." the plant man says

"Good Zetsu did you record the fight?" Tobi asks

"Of course" Zetsu responds

"Then, we best be on our way see you all later." Tobi says as a distortion in the air forms and he is sucked in disappearing.

"Come on we have to hurry to Sasuke!" Naruko says running ahead with the squad following behind till they come across a wall of flames that surrounds the area. Yamato uses earth release: earth flow divide to split the earth to clear a path for the squad as they head to the center of a destroyed building to a wall that remained standing with blood on it and is where they lose Sasuke's scent as it starts to rain. Nobody notices a small white snake slithering away from the area through the flames. With the trail lost and Itachi dead the team decides to head back to Konoha. Naruko teleports them all back with the Hiraishin jutsu leaving the explaining the results of the mission to the hokage to Kakashi and Yamato.


	40. Chapter 39 Fury

Chapter 39: Fury

Naruko walks slowly home to the clan compound dreading the conversation the she has to have with Mikoto. She turns to look at her side to see Izumi walking with a dead expression on her face as she holds back tears. Naruko takes her hand and Izumi clutches it in her hand as they enter the compound. They see Mikoto rocking her daughter to sleep and putting her to bed. Mikoto notices them and the look on their faces.

"What happened?" Mikoto asks worried

"Itachi...he...died." Naruko says with a solemn look on her face as she breaks the news.

"I see." Mikoto says as her face becomes one of grief as Izumi bursts into tears and runs and hugs Mikoto.

"I'm Sorry! We tried to stop Itachi, but he just wouldn't stop!" Izumi says while, sobbing into Mikoto's chest. Mikoto holds Izumi's head to her bosom.

"What about Sasuke?" Mikoto asks while weeping

"We don't know by the time we arrived at the scene of the battle there was no trace of him or Itachi. We believe Akatsuki has him, but we aren't sure." Naruko says grimly

"I see" Mikoto says as her tears continue to fall

"Itachi entrusted Sasuke to me and I won't let his death be in vain I'll bring Sasuke home to you I promise." Naruko says firmly as she let's her own tears fall.

"Thank you! Naruko but, you know the chances of Sasuke returning peacefully are slim to none now. Just be careful I don't want to lose you too." Mikoto says as she sniffles

"It won't stop me from trying Mikoto." Naruko says as she takes her leave to give the two women their time to grieve over their lost loved one. Naruko heads out of the compound to head to the training grounds to get some training in to prepare for a future confrontation against Sasuke certain that it will come down to a fight. As she is training she is approached by Sakura claiming that they're being summoned by the hokage so, they head to the hokage's office.

"What did you summon us for Baa-chan?" Naruko asks

"I received an emergency communicay that the Tsuchigumo mountaintop fort was under attack and needed immediate assistance." the hokage says

"The Tsuchigumo you mean the clan?" Naruko asks

"Yes the same clan we have treaty to come to their aid in an emergency in exchange for them sealing away a powerful kinjutsu." The hokage explains

"I understand so, you wish to have us leave immediately." Naruko says

"Yes your team is already most likely at the west gate waiting for you to head out. You're dismissed." the hokage says

" Ok see you later Baa-chan" Naruko says as she and Sakura rush off to the west gate and meet with Yamato and Sai and head out. They make good time heading to the mountain fortress when they arrive they climb the fortress to find its keeper Tonbee heavily injured. Tonbee tells them that the group that attacked them are after the kinjutsu that Hotaru has and has the team go in search of her as Sakura stays behind to tend to his wounds. Naruko, Sai, and Yamato head out into the forest in search of Hotaru. But, Naruko runs into someone unexpected.

"Kabuto! What do you want!" Naruko says as she gets into a defense position as Kabuto who is covered in a cloak slowly approaches her.

"Nothing much I just came to deliver this to you." Kabuto says as he throws a book at Naruko's feet.

"What's this?" Naruko asks suspicious

"That contains all the information I have on Akatsuki." Kabuto says with a smirk

"Why give me something like this?" Naruko asks keeping her guard up

"You become a thorn in Akatsuki's side and I wish to see akatsuki crumble for my own reasons." Kabuto says with a shrug

"You seem to be acting strange." Naruko says eyeing Kabuto

"I suppose I should be without Orochimaru. I find myself without a purpose and I suppose I'm on a journey to discover who I am." Kabuto says

"What have you been doing?" Naruko asks

"Just a little experimenting to help me along my journey and I suppose I found myself emulating you an orphan who had no one but, carried a great burden." Kabuto says removing his hood and showing his arm that is turning white and being covered in scales.

"What have you done to yourself!?" Naruko asks shocked

"I've absorbed some of Orochimaru's cells and I'm finding them hard to control as they have begun slowly taking me over. I wonder what will I become? It doesn't really matter I suppose." Kabuto says with a manic grin.

"You've clearly lost it." Naruko says shaking her head

"Maybe I have but, like I said I don't care. I'll be going now Naruko I'll be seeing you again." Kabuto says as he slowly sinks into the earth and out of sight. Naruko tries to determine where he went but, doesn't sense him so, picks up the book and begins to resume the search for Hotaru. She encounters Hotaru and her companion who attacks Naruko with soap bubble ninjutsu. Naruko jumps away from the soap bubbles as they explode and charges the man who released them. She draws her tri pronged kunai and attacks, but her kunai is blocked and parried by the man's bubble pipe. They continue to fight until Yamato tells them to stand down and informs the man that they're shinobi of konoha. The man whose name is Ukataka entrusts Hotaru to the konoha ninja and takes off on his own. Hotaru initially refuses to be escorted by konoha shinobi to Tsuchigumo's secret village. But, she eventually relents and they successfully escort her there and plan to leave her there but, Naruko grows suspicious of the villagers from the looks they were giving Hotaru. Hotaru's uncle betrays her to the bandit group called the Magaki group and Hotaru escapes leaving a scroll behind for the bandits that believe it to contain the kinjutsu but, it turns out to be a bomb. Hotaru flees into the forest to come across Ukataka who had a run in with the bandits previously. The Magaki group tracks Hotaru down and they fight Ukataka who stops repelling them and flees with Hotaru and they manage to escape. Once they are safe Ukataka attempts to go his separate ways with Hotaru but, she begs him to stay and removes her shirt showing her back that contains the kinjutsu shocking Ukataka. As they make their way through the forest they are attacked by kiri anbu who reveals that Ukataka is in the bingo book as a missing nin for killing his master. Ukataka is bound in water release: water whip and is electrocuted with lightning release: electromagnetic murder. Naruko and Sai arrive to fight off the kiri anbu until Yamato stops the fight to talk the kiri anbu's leader Tsurugi and they come to a compromise that Ukataka is to stay with Yamato's team until Hotaru is safe. The kiri anbu leaves as the team heads out but, Hotaru begins to hurt from an injury she sustained Naruko has a look at her and spots the kinjutsu sealed into her back. Ukataka mentions his disdain for people who take advantage of people's loyalty. They make their way back to the mountaintop fort where Hotaru explains that she requested the kinjutsu be sealed into her back.

"Why would you ask for something like this." Ukataka asks

"I wanted to make my grandfather's dream of restoring our clan's glory to come true." Hotaru says

"Unfortunately the clan has lost too much strength for the clan to return to prominence so, it's probably for the best that the kinjutsu be destroyed." Tonbee says

"But, if we do that my grandfather's dream will end!" Hotaru says

"It's for the best Hotaru a clan can't be restored to prominence through a single jutsu such as a kinjutsu." Ukataka says

"Alright but, there is someone I believe who could put the jutsu to good use a man who studied my grandfather's teachings his name is Shiranami." Hotaru says

"If that's how you feel while, everyone here prepares to remove the jutsu I'll use the next couple of days to search for him." Naruko says

"Would you do that for me?" Hotaru asks

"Yeah if there's a way to help your clan then, I'll be happy to help." Naruko says as she takes off down the mountain and makes a bunch of Shadow clones to search for the man Shiranami. She scours the local area and locates the man's home. Inside Naruko is trapped by the infinite embrace jutsu by the Magaki group who reveal they work for Shiranami. Naruko breaks free of the jutsu draining her chakra by accessing the kyuubi's chakra. She takes off to head back to the mountaintop fort. Meanwhile, Ukataka has left once again making Hotaru sad. Hotaru runs off to find Ukataka only to run into Shiranami who convinces her not to destroy the kinjutsu so that they might restore the clan. Hotaru sends a message to Ukataka but, Shiranami reveals his true intentions and knocks Hotaru out and takes her back to Tsuchigumo village. Ukataka receives the message while searching for Tsurugi having a bad feeling. He goes to search for Hotaru to discover that Shiranami is the leader of the Magaki group. Naruko meets up with Ukataka and they head to Hotaru's village where they discover the villagers are being controlled by Shiranami's jutsu Character Bind. As Naruko and Ukataka fight off the villagers Naruko's teammates arrive and takeover the fight as Naruko and Ukataka head off to rescue Hotaru from Shiranami who has placed the Tsuchigumo style: Forbidden life technique release: creation of heaven and earth jutsu on Hotaru to control the kinjutsu Fury. Naruko faces off against Shiranami while, Ukataka uses the power of the six tails to destroy fury before it can go off saving Hotaru. Naruko finishes off Shiranami with a rasengan defeating him just as her team defeats the Magaki group. Team Kakashi leaves after returning Hotaru and Ukataka to the mountaintop fort where they discuss what hotaru and Ukataka will do. Hotaru decides to leave the village to follow Ukataka and get stronger. Ukataka leaves Hotaru behind to talk with Tsurugi but, finds him and the kiri anbu slaughtered by a Masked man and his 9 masked beasts that manage to defeat and capture him. Ukataka sends a message to Hotaru telling her to live on.

When Team Kakashi returns to the village the team heads straight to the hokage's office. As soon as Naruko enters the room she is detained by the Anbu who put a chakra restraining seal on her.

"What's going on Baa-chan?!" Naruko shouts

"Naruko you have been charged with attacking the 4th raikage and killing several Iwa, kiri, and Kumo jonin." The hokage says showing the illustrations of Naruko from Kiri and Iwa.

"I don't know what's going on! I'm being framed!" Naruko says as she struggles against the hold the anbu has on her.

"You're to be transferred to Hozuki castle known as the blood prison in Kusagakure. Until this matter is settled." The hokage says as she orders Yamato to restrain Naruko using Wood Release to create a cage around Naruko and places a seal on it. The Anbu begins taking away the cage and Naruko is taken to Kusagakure where she enters into the blood prison. She is met at the entrance of the prison by Mui the warden of the prison that places the Fire release: heavenly prison seal that seals Naruko's chakra. She is taken to a room and is stripped searched and has a cavity search. She is given back her clothes and sent to her cell for her first night in prison. She creates a shadow clone with what little access she has to chakra. She's abducted from her cell and brought to a lab but, it's revealed the abductor captured the shadow clone while the real Naruko was in her cell. When she is later caught trying to escape she is put in solitary confinement. She overhears a mysterious voice says that if she can defeat Mui the seal will disappear. When she gets out of solitary confinement she confronts Mui in the courtyard and fights him using Gentle fist but, after a tough fight Mui defeats her.

"Why do you insist on fighting?" Mui asks

"Because, I have a home to return to." Naruko says holding her injured side.

"You don't understand do you that to be here means your village has given up on you." Mui says calmly

"They only did it to avoid conflict with the other villages besides they know I'm innocent." Naruko says

"Even if it's true they will keep you here to avoid causing tension between villages." Mui says

"They'll prove my innocence and I'll be free to return in the meantime I'm going to break out of here." Naruko says

"In the world of shinobi innocence is a difficult thing to prove besides even if you did bust out of the prison the seal on you will burst you into flames before you get too far." Mui says

"If there's a way to escape then, I will find it both from this prison and this jutsu." Naruko says heatedly

"Till then you can keep yourself company in solitary confinement." Mui says as the guards drag an exhausted Naruko back to Solitary. When she gets out she goes to the cafeteria where she punches one the guards causing a fight to break out. Naruko steals the guards clothes and switches out with a shadow clone that stays behind. Naruko goes to the edge of the island that Blood prison is on. A prisoner Ryuzetsu tells her to stop. But, Naruko doesn't listen and jumps into the sea full of whirlpools. She nearly drowns but, is saved by Ryuzetsu who tends to her in a cave. Ryuzetsu reveals that she is in the prison to kill Mui and to stop the box of ultimate bliss. Ryuzetsu reveals that Mui sacrificed his son to the box and had Naruko set up knowing she would be sent here. Ryuzetsu asks Naruko to help her destroy the box to which Naruko agrees. The next day Naruko again challenges Mui to a fight again and is defeated once more and is sent to solitary. Where she works on a counter seal to the heavenly prison seal. While Ryuzetsu attempts to assassinate Mui but the plan fails. The next day when Naruko is out of Solitary she pretends to start a fight with Ryuzetsu starting a brawl in the courtyard. Naruko sneaks into the wardens study in order to locate the box. But, Mui captures her and siphons her chakra off to the box reviving it. The box bursts from the underground to the surface allowing Naruko to escape. Mui asks the box to return his son Muku. The box grants his wish releasing Muku. Muku impales Mui with his own hand as he transforms into a demon called Satori that Kills Kazan the one who impersonated Naruko and did all the killings. Naruko manages to break the heavenly prison seal on her by creating a counter seal the earth liberation seal. Naruko with access to her Chakra attacks the box with a ultra big ball rasengan but, doesn't even put a dent into it. Naruko begins to attack Satori with Adamantine sealing chains but, can't land a hit on Satori who seems to be able to read her movements before hand. Naruko summons Gamabunta and they both attack Satori but, it continues to predict both of their movements and attacks Naruko with a giant sphere jutsu but, Gamabunta blocks it with his body causing him to dispel. Naruko is about to be attacked again when the attack is blocked by Yamato using wood release: wood locking wall. Naruko is surprised to find her friends there but, Kakashi claims the hokage knew all along that Naruko was innocent and that her mission was to destroy the box. The konoha 11 and their sensei's begin to attack Satori but, can't land a hit on it. As she watches them fight Satori she realizes that it can't read minds but, can read people's fears. Naruko channels Kyuubi's chakra and enters a 5 tailed cloak state and launches an attack against Satori and manages to land blows on him. Naruko begins to generate a huge ultra big ball rasengan but, Satori impales her along with Ryuzetsu who gets in the way of the attack. Noticing that the heavenly prison seal is still active on Ryuzetsu means Mui is still alive, so Naruko calls out to him causing Mui to awaken. Naruko creates a wood release: wood dragon to ensnare and wrap around Satori trapping it's wings so, it can't escape as Mui uses Fire release; great fire heavenly prison on it binding Satori further as Naruko hits Satori and Mui with a ultra big ball rasengan. Returning Muku to normal who uses feather launching technique on Mui killing him as Muku dies and Satori's Soul returns to the box that seals itself. Due to the injury that Naruko sustained she is slowly dying so, Ryuzetsu uses her jutsu Dragon life reincarnation to revive Naruko at the cost of her life. Mui and Ryuzetsu are buried together while, the konoha 11 and their sensei's round up the escaping prisoners that flee once Mui died. The Box is placed in the sea where no one can reach it among the whirlpools. Naruko Hiraishin's everyone home once Kusa anbu arrives to secure the prison and its prisoners.


	41. Chapter 40 Ninja's Road

Chapter 40: Ninja's road

In a cavern in the western area of the land of fire Menma is carrying Ukataka and is calling his fellow Akatsuki. As they appear as four flickering projections.

"Report." Pain says

"I've collected the six tails for you as you requested." Menma says putting Ukataka on the ground.

"Good job your filling in for the others quite nicely." Kisame states

"Yes quite well indeed all we need now is the nanabi,hachibi,and kyuubi." Tobi says in a serious tone.

"About that I wish to capture the nanabi to lure out the kyuubi." Menma says

"That would require you to invade Konoha, defeat the nanabi and escape alive." Pain says

"That's a tall order even for me." Kisame states

"It'll be alright I've got an ace in the hole." Menma says calmly

"Are you sure you can handle it taking the Nanabi, konoha, and then the kyuubi?" Pain says concerned

"It'll be fine while, you guys seal the six tails I'll handle it besides I have business in konoha that needs to be settled personally." Menma says with conviction

"I think we should let him have a shot at it." Tobi says

"I agree you've handled the tasks assigned to you spectacularly." Pain says

"Very well I'll leave you to the sealing then." Menma says as the Gedo Mazo statue rises from the ground as the sealing technique: phantom dragons nine consuming seal activates and begins draining the chakra of Ukataka. Menma takes his leave heading for Konoha.

"Are you sure we can trust him with this task he seems almost too eager." Pain says

"It's fine I've an idea about his ace in the hole and besides if he fails he'll weaken the village enough so that you may invade it later to make an attempt yourself." Tobi says

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along to keep an eye on him." Kisame says

"No he can do as he wishes we need you here and besides we'll need you to hunt the Hachibi if Sasuke and his team fail to acquire it." Tobi says

"Very well then." Kisame says as they all get to work focusing on the sealing at hand.

Naruko is at the Hokage's office to receive a message from Jiraiya as he is away investigating ame that may have connections to akatsuki.

"So, what's the message Baa-chan?" Naruko says

"It's actually someone Naruko he sent a summons to talk to you." the hokage says

"Hello Naruko-chan we haven't met but my name is Fukasaku one of the two elder toads and I've summoned here at the request of Jiraiya to train you in the sage arts." The elder toad says

"Wow I've only heard about you from Jiraiya about his training to become a sage." Naruko says

"So, Jiraiya boy has mentioned me has he." Fukasaku says

"Yeah he also, said you're a sage along with your wife." Naruko says

"It's true we're both sage and want to extend the offer to you." Fukasaku says

"I'd be honored to learn the sage arts from you if you're sure it's ok." Naruko says

"As Jiraiya boys student you've every right to learn it." Fukasaku says

"Alright I will just let me send a message to the clan compound to inform everyone." Naruko says excitedly as she creates a shadow clone to deliver the news.

"So, when do we leave?" Naruko asks still excited

"How about now." Fukasaku says

"Bye Baa-chan I'll see you when I get back." Naruko says as she poofs into smoke along with Fukasaku back to mt. myoboku.

A month passes with things being peaceful in the village with Naruko being gone. That is until a masked man enters late at night through the west gate. He evades the guards and makes his way to the house of a Konoha elder. Menma spots the guards around the house and kills them all silently before making his way into the elders house. There he sees Danzo sitting behind a desk.

"What can I do for you young man?" Danzo says with eye closed

"I'm here for a valuable pawn of yours that you've kept stashed away." Menma says calmly behind his mask.

"I see you are here for something of great value to me but, I'm not sure what one?" Danzo says calmly

"Come now you don't have as many valuable pawns as this one that I know of he's been yours since, you had him ripped from his mother's womb." Menma says cordially

"I see you mean my protege he is still young and isn't ready yet to be of use." Danzo says with a narrowed eye.

"To you no but, to me he is the key to unlocking my full potential and fulfilling your ambition when you conceived project red tide." Menma says with mirth

"I see you know of the project and my involvement but, the boy is fruit the project wanted to produce." Danzo says calmly

"But, you didn't consider the tree that bore that fruit to you it must have been a means to an end but, that tree you matured to the point of plucking its first fruit before it had a chance to fully mature into an adult tree." Menma says pointedly

"You're saying that tree managed to mature to adulthood bore results of its own not counting the fruits it has since, created into a clan." Danzo says surprised analyzing the young man before him.

"Yes most spectacularly but, unfortunately for the adult tree the still growing fruit has become a necessary source of nourishment for it to grow to its full potential and full power." Menma says

"That means the tree has become overgrown and must be dealt with so, the fruit can become a tree of its own." Danzo says as he focuses on Menma and gives the veiled threat.

"Perhaps but, in nature a fruit will naturally become nourishment for the soil and eventually the tree itself if it can't escape the tree's range." Menma says calculatingly

"Perhaps but, a gardener like myself who sees such a fruit knows how to pick it up and give it the space it needs to grow." Danzo says heatedly

"The gardener must be wary around a tree or he might find himself nourishment for the tree as well if he gets in the way." Menma says in warning

"Perhaps but, uprooting a tree while, a challenge for a gardener can be done with the right tools." Danzo says as he taps his cane summoning more root agents into his home to surround Menma.

"Tree's have nothing to fear from gardeners with frail tools that easily break!" Menma says as he places his hands outwards to the sides facing the anbu and performs the repulsion technique on them blowing them out of through the walls. Danzo jumps out the window with Menma giving chase as a running battle between Danzo and Menma begins. Root members appear one after another but, Menma effortlessly kills them with Taijutsu strikes and scorch release: crimson orbs firing suns into the bodies of the root members. He trails Danzo to an underground hideaway that is full of root members Menma performs a summoning to summon his nine masked beasts that tear through the ranks of root members as Menma steadily makes his way toward Danzo's direction killing any root that gets in his way. As Danzo makes his way to a room deep in his root headquarters he is frustrated with the rate his root members were being slaughtered. He reaches the room of a seven year old who is waking up.

"Is something the matter Danzo-sama?" the boy asks

"It appears your precursor has come to collect you." Danzo says

"Shall I deal with him Danzo-sama?" the boy asks

"No you're not ready to face such an opponent." Danzo says as the boy stands up getting dressed.

"What shall we do Danzo-sama?" the boy asks

"For now we retreat I can't afford to lose such a valuable asset such as you Sesshomaru." Danzo says calmly

"Very well lead the way Danzo-sama." Sesshomaru says

"This way." Danzo says as they hurry down a long tunnel as the sound of battling grows closer to run the way of the tunnel as Fu and Torune appear by Danzo's side running alongside him.

"Report!" Danzo says

"The masked man has killed several dozen root operatives with his creatures and is engaging remaining members in the facility." Fu says

"Is there a sign of root members outside the village arriving soon." Danzo says hurriedly

"No the remaining root members outside of konoha are on distant missions." Torune says

"I was hoping for some back up to cover our escape but, appears that won't be happening." Danzo says irritated

"What are your orders Danzo-sama?" Fu asks

"Head into the village and cover your tracks" Danzo says to the two

"As you wish Danzo-sama." Torune says as he and Fu break off a separate path to the surface into the village.

"We'll disappear into the village as well Sesshomaru don't lose focus." Danzo says

"Yes Danzo-sama" Sesshomaru says as the tunnel they're in reaches the surface and they escape into the streets and mingle into the crowd. Meanwhile, Menma has finished the remaining root operatives and is currently running down the tunnel toward the surface when he reaches it he jumps onto the tallest building nearby and looks around before he decides it's time to draw out the nanabi jinchuriki and get his revenge on the village at the same time. He summons the nine masked beasts that go on a rampage through Konoha as he begins following Sesshomaru's chakra signature through the village. The warning signals blare through the village as the masked creature's begin wrecking havoc as they kill their way through Civilians and ninja alike. The seiryu masked beast begins unleashing lightning attacks that blast the surrounding area. The byakko masked beast begins firing gusts of wind blowing everything away. The Suzaku masked beast unleashes waves of fire down into the streets of Konoha as it flies overhead. The Genbu masked beast begins firing bullets of water through buildings demolishing them. The Kinja masked beast begins to alter the terrain by splitting up the earth swallowing up buildings and people alike. The Tennyo masked priest begins slashing away with it's chakra strengthened cloth. The shinigami masked priest begins trapping people and shadows and slicing them with it's scythe. The Hokuto sennin masked priest begins trapping people in barriers and draining their Nanto sennin masked priest begins batting and swatting away attacks with its staff and begins to attack with Taijutsu. They each individually begin to gather chakra to fire mini tailed beast balls at their enemies leaving large sections of the village in ruins. Tsunade is awakened from her sleep in the hokage mansion and heads to her office as reports are coming in.

"What's going on?!" The hokage demands

"It appears we're under attack by masked creatures that are devastating the village." Shikaku says calmly

"How many of the creatures are we dealing with?" the hokage asks

"It appears to be 9 hokage-sama." Shikaku says

"Where did they appear from?" the hokage asks

"They just appeared near the center of the village implying that someone summoned them." Shikaku states

"Any sign of the summoner of these creatures?" the hokage asks

"No they haven't made their presence known." Shikaku says

"Have the civilians been evacuated yet?" the hokage asks

"No the evacuation is still in progress what's more the creatures seem to be targeting civilians as well as shinobi." Shikaku says

"Just what I needed to hear." The hokage says sarcastically

"How are counter attack plans coming along?" the hokage asks

"We're still assessing the enemies attack patterns." Shikaku says as several huge explosions hit the area nearby blowing out the windows of the hokage's office. The hokage dashes out to lend assistance to the battle as explosions go off around the returns to the command post where inochi is receiving intelligence from across the village about the creatures. Asuma sarutobi is covering the area that is being rained down with lightning as the streets are littered with the bodies of civilians and Shinobi as the Seiryu appears flashing from one place to another like a streak of lightning. Knowing that he has the elemental advantage as he performs wind release: air bullets that he fires against the creature as it zig zags it's way through the incoming bullets and fires a ball of lightning against Asuma who jumps out of the way as another volley as Asuma performs wind release: wind wall forming a twister around him that deflects the incoming attacks. He ends his jutsu as the seiryu lifts its head to the sky and fires an arch of lightning into the sky that splits off into different directions and strike the ground one where Asuma was still standing. Asuma moves toward the creature with his chakra knives a glow with wind chakra as the masked creature charges toward Asuma and launches its tail toward Asuma and pierces his stomach with lightning speed but, Asuma cuts off the tail and uses Wind release: whirlwind fist point blank into the mask of the creature shattering it. Asuma falls holding his stomach from the wound as he notices the beast is down for the count. Meanwhile, with Kurenai she is confronting Byakko who is firing drilling air bullets into the surrounding area as Kurenai gets close to the creature thanks to genjutsu but, it appears to fail to work on the creature falling back onto her recent training with fire release uses the Fireball technique against the creatures that glides across the air and avoids the attack and fires a slicing air current at kurenai that ducks under the blow as the buildings behind her are sliced in half. She fires a fire release: phoenix sage fire volley at the masked beasts that gets hit with one of the fireballs. It lets out a mighty gust of wind like a roar sending her flying but, she lands on her feet and charges toward the creature that uses vacuum waves that slice the air with Kurenai dodging most of the air slices but, receives a shallow cut along her back as she spins around and fires fire release; great flame flower firing several huge fireballs that hit the byakko on the mask ending it. Kurenai holds her shoulder as she looks at the downed creature. Yamato is nearby a river as the Suzaku flies overhead firing balls of flames into the streets. Yamato fires water release; water bullets at the flying creature that dodges the attacks in flight it counters by firing a huge fireball at Yamato who uses water release: water formation wall that blocks the fireball. The creature makes a u-turn in the air and attacks with a volley of fireballs but, Yamato dodges them by ducking into the river and uses water release: water fang bullet launching spiralling streaks of water into the air that the creature dives toward the ground to avoid as it nears the ground Yamato uses water release: water dragon bullet that flies toward the creature as it tries to rise but, is too slow as the water dragon bullet ensnares it and hits it in the mask causing the creature to crash into a building as it mask shatters on impact. Yamato sits near a building recovering from the burns he gained from fighting the beast. Might Guy is fighting against Genbu as he opens 3 inner gates and begins hitting the creature with punches and kicks but, the masked creature endures the blow and fires a thin stream of water that slices the nearby buildings in half and forces Guy to duck and opens 2 more gates and wails on the creature with kicks that crack the shell on its back but, the creature fires huge wave of water washing guy away as the beast fires volleys of water balls at him that he ducks and dodges. He opens another gate and attacks with morning peacock a series of flaming punches that fly through the wall of water the creature put up for a defense cracking it's mask. Guy opens the 7th gate and unleashes the afternoon tiger jutsu against a huge ball of water fired by the masked beast but, the afternoon tiger overwhelms the ball of water and hits the mask of the creature shattering it. Might Guy sits down near a tree as he tries to recover from using the gates against his opponent. Meanwhile, Kakashi is fighting the Kinja that has disappeared underground and has caused the earth to split in various ways causing buildings to sink into the ground or become lopsided. Kakashi uses Lightning release: lightning beast channeling the jutsu into the ground to drive the creature out of the ground. It works as the creature surfaces but, slams its tail into the ground causing the ground to rise and fall as spikes shoot out from everywhere causing Kakashi to duck and weave through the path of spikes that nick his body with cuts. The creature slithers toward kakashi as it starts to spin like a drill as it launches itself at Kakashi. It bends it's tail forward spinning like a diamond tipped drill bit but, Kakashi charges ahead with a lightning cutter dodging the blow that nicks his side with it's spinning tail and aims the lightning cutter at the mask shattering it taking the creatures head off. Team Guy approaches the Tennyo that is slicing and crushing things with it's cloth. Tenten tosses her weapons at the creature as it spins with the cloth creating a barrier that deflects the weapons. Neji charges in and uses eight trigrams 128 palms to strike at it and manages to stun it as it's Fist grows large and punches neji away. Neji performs vacuum air palm at the same time sending the creature flying back. Toward Lee who has opened 5 inner gates and catches the creature in his bandages and hits it with a reverse lotus sending it flying through buildings and sliding across the ground with its mask broken. Sai,Sakura and Fu meanwhile, confront the shinigami who is ensnaring people with it's shadow and slicing them. Sai uses super beast imitating drawing to launch ink lions at the creature that slices through them with it's scythe. Fu activates her thunder armor and takes off toward toward the priest with its scythe as it tries to slice her she ducks under the blow and performs a karate chop to the scythe breaking it and then proceed to punch the creature back towards her teammate with super fast jabs and kicks hitting it in the chest. As the creature turns to the sound of someone behind it it's too late as sakura uses cherry blossom impact against the creatures mask shattering it and slamming its body into the ground. Team Kurenai confronts the Hokuto Sennin as it's draining chakra from victims in its barrier. Shino sends his insects first to try and drain the priests chakra but, the insects are drained of theirs instead as Hinata sneaks up on the creature and uses eight trigrams 64 palms against it sealing some of its chakra. As Kiba and Akamaru perform combined transformation and uses Fang wolf fang against the masked creature sending it flying towards some trees with its mask shattering. Team Asuma confronts the Nanto sennin as Shikamaru uses his shadow possession jutsu on the priest but, it starts to absorb his chakra so, Choji uses spiky human boulder to role toward the creature shredding it and sending it flying towards Ino that uses Chakra enhanced strength to shatter the creatures mask and send it flying away. Meanwhile, Danzo and Sesshomaru have made it to the top of the hokage monument and are taking shelter on top of the monument.

"Do you think we lost him Danzo-sama?" Sesshomaru asks

"I believe for the moment we have." Danzo says

"That belief is premature if anything." Menma says behind the two.

"I see you managed to follow us." Danzo says with a narrowed eye

"Yes while, I let loose my beasts on the village I tracked you down." Menma says nonchalantly

"You've become corrupted for you to attack the village you defied the orders implanted into you." Danzo says heatedly

"You gave two different orders one that became Naruko and the other me." Menma says

"So, which, one were you they shouldn't be in conflict with one another." Danzo says curious

"I was to assist in the project: red tide." Menma says

"The project was created to ensure Konoha's future success and survival." Danzo says

"Yeah but, what about the survival of the product surely it must be necessary to eliminate threats to it which, including its creator and the village itself it turns out." Menma says at the irony

"So, it came down to priorities of the commands while, she placed the village above everything, you placed the project above everything including me and the village that the project was supposed to protect." Danzo says irritated

"That's correct I came to the conclusion for the project: red tide to survive and thrive the threats to it and the Uzumaki clan which, are one in the same must be eliminated." Menma says with seriousness

"So, how did Konoha become a threat to the project?" Danzo asks

"It did the moment the boy Naruto Uzumaki was eliminated from existence it showed that the village itself was a threat by eliminating the male uzumaki. So, to protect the Uzumaki and it's new line of progeny the village must be eliminated to secure their safety." Menma says with passion

"Then, what of Sesshomaru why target him?" Danzo asks

"He truly is the fruit of the project but, is necessary sacrifice so, the tree Naruko and her progeny can flourish by granting me enough power I can become the new tree in her place with the full powers of the uchiha bloodline awakened within me." Menma says logically

"You wish to kill Sesshomaru to unlock the mangekyo sharingan then." Danzo says realizing Menma's goal.

"Yes that's correct with that power I can fully tame the kyuubi's full power for the protection of the future Uzumaki clan." Menma says with conviction

"You've become like the uchiha were putting the clan before the sake of the entire village." Danzo says in realization

"Yes it's true enough only because, the village itself proved itself unworthy of faith by what was done to Naruto uzumaki and Naruko namikaze." Menma says with some heat

"I see it's all about revenge for that boy for the 4th's legacy that you became this way." Danzo says

"What other conclusions could I draw about the village and you when both sacrificed everything they valued. Just to continue living a hollow life of lies built on the blood of the innocents like naruto." Menma says in anger

"He was sacrificed for the greater good of the village." Danzo says with conviction

"We'll see here and now which, greater the sacrifice for the village or for the clan." Menma says as he enters a combat stance.

"Yes we shall see." Danzo says taking his arm brace off to reveal 10 sharingan imbedded in his arm. Danzo charges Menma and enters his striking distance as Menma uses eight trigrams 64 palms against Danzo sending him flying back. Danzo vanishes and reappears. Danzo charges again with a kunai that Menma knocks from his hand and catches it as it falls spins and slices open Danzo's throat causing him to vanish and reappear. Danzo uses wind release: wind waves to strike against Menma who counters with fire release; fireball jutsu repelling the wind and hitting Danzo who vanishes and reappears. Danzo counters with a fireball jutsu of his own but, Menma merely uses the same technique cancelling each other out. Menma forms his scorch release: crimson orb and launches it toward Danzo hitting causing him to disappear. He reappears and Danzo performs wind release: air bullets as Menma counters with fire release: phoenix sage fire hitting the air bullets that enhance the flames that head toward Danzo who is hit and vanishes. Danzo reforms and performs wood release: exploding tree spear that launches roots at Menma who ducks and dodges the roots and gets in close with Danzo and slices him with wind enhanced Kunai causing Danzo to vanish. Danzo reappears and puts Menma in a genjutsu and gets in close to stab Menma with a Kunai but, menma breaks out of it and stabs Danzo again who vanishes. Danzo reappears and uses Wood release: great tree world method to form a tree in front of Menma knocking him back. Menma jumps and levitates in the air and unleashes a Huge scorch release: Great steaming annihilation orb that covers the area in a scorch dome causing Danzo to vanish. Danzo reappears and charges Menma and grabs him by the neck as Menma puts a scorch release: crimson orb into his gut causing Danzo to vanish. Danzo reappears and slowly approaches Menma who is paralyzed by the self cursing seal Danzo placed on Menma's throat. He is about to slice through Menma's neck when Menma forms a chakra shroud around him that protects him from the Kunai. He uses the cloak as an extension of himself and stabs Danzo in the gut with the tail of the chakra shroud causing Danzo to disappear. Danzo reappears next to Sesshomaru and checks his arm seeing all ten Sharingan closed.

"I surrender" Danzo says calmly

"I figured you would when you used up the sharingan on something such as Izanagi." Menma says with a shrug

"So, you know of Izanagi." Danzo says surprised

"Yes I studied extensively the sharingan and its abilities so, when I saw all those sharingan it left me with one conclusion." Menma says logically

"So, what now?" Danzo asks

"Sesshomaru fights me to the death that's what." Menma says with seriousness.

"Very well then." Danzo says as Sesshomaru steps forward.

"This is the end kid." Menma says apologetically

"Say that after you defeat me." Sesshomaru says calmly activating his two tomoe sharingan and his veins bulge around his eyes.

"So, that's how far you've progressed with the sharingan I'm impressed." Menma says with honesty

"Let's go." Sesshomaru says as he summons a tanto and charges Menma. Sesshomaru's tanto is blocked and parried by Menma's kunai. Menma kicks Sesshomaru back and he rolls away and gets to his feet and performs a water bullet firing it at Menma who counters with a drilling air bullet. Sesshomaru disappears into the ground and tries to pull a earth release; rending drill fang against Menma who punches him away. Sesshomaru slides along the ground going through hand signs performing wood release: Beams that launch beams of wood against Menma. He weaves through the incoming projectiles and makes his way toward Menma firing a scorch release: crimson orb at him but, Sesshomaru ducks underground and attempts to use double suicide decapitation jutsu but, Menma jumps away as Sesshomaru surfaces and begins the hidden mist jutsu. Sesshomaru performs silent killing technique and strikes but, Menma catches the blade and tosses it away. He punches Sesshomaru in the face sending him flying but, he catches himself as Menma gets in close to Sesshomaru and hits Sesshomaru with a crimson orb but, it's revealed to be a substitution. Menma turns as Sesshomaru uses wood release: all creation technique to bind him. Sesshomaru grabs his tanto and attempts to slash Menma but, Menma breaks free of the roots and takes the slash by stepping back making the wound minor as he plunges his kunai into Sesshomaru's stomach causing him to drop his Tanto and falls to his knees. Menma pulls his kunai out and backs away.

"Sorry Kid but, this is really the end when you see your grandfather Minato the 4th hokage tell him he was a fool to trust his village" Menma says as he slashes through Sesshomaru's neck causing him to bleed Out. Menma turns slowly away from the cooling body of Sesshomaru only to feel a stinging sensation of being slashed across the back. He turns to find Sesshomaru without his injury but, has lost the sharingan in one eye.

"Truly remarkable to learn Izanagi from my fight with Danzo you're worthy of being a called a prodigy and Naruko's child." Menma says

"This isn't over yet." Sesshomaru says heatedly

"You're right their kid let's see how you do." Menma says with a smirk as he faces Sesshomaru and charges Sesshomaru with a kunai and attacks with his blows being parried by the tanto. Menma loses his grip on his Kunai after one of the blows from the tanto so, he spins and it sliced across the back again but, he catches the falling kunai and turns and stabs Sesshomaru with a wind release: vacuum blade snapping the Tanto in two and piercing Sesshomaru through the heart. Menma grabs him by the neck and lifts him up to his face to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes but, the remaining Sharingan fades and he reappears behind menma with the kunai the Menma stabbed him with and stabs through Menma's back with earth enhanced kunai pushing deep into Menma's back. Menma stumbles forward before taking a knee he reaches behind his back and pulls the Kunai out. As he turns to face the suspectedly blind Sesshomaru, to his surprise Sesshomaru still can see. He suspects that the byakugan genes saved him from blindness but, probably lost the ability to use his sharingan ever again. Sesshomaru begins to form hand signs for wood release. As Menma begins to form a spiraling ring and tosses it at Sesshomaru who puts up a wood locking wall but, it doesn't stop Menma's Jutsu from obliterating it and Sesshomaru along with large part of the foliage on top of the monument. Menma turns to leave but, not before stopping to turn back and look where Sesshomaru stood defiantly to the end.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru you truly were something special and were an amazing shinobi for your age." Menma says as he sheds tears of blood as behind his mask his sharingan morph into a spiral in each eye signifies him unlocking the mangekyo sharingan. He makes his way down to the village with levitation and stands on the top of the hokage tower as he senses for the Nanabi jinchuriki.

Meanwhile, The konoha 11 plus Sai and Fu regroup as Shikamaru takes in the situation.

"Is it over?" Ino asks

"Yes it would appear so, we've heard less explosions since, we regrouped." Shikamaru says

"Does that mean we're out of the woods." Choji says

"No why? Because, the master of those things is still out there." Shino says

"Have you picked up a scent Kiba?" Hinata asks

"No I haven't." Kiba says

"We must be on guard then." Neji says

"But, we need a break after fighting those things." Tenten says

"Yosh let's take a rest while, keep looking out." Lee says

"I'm up for treating anyone who needs it." Sakura says

"I have a feeling we'll be called to action soon." Sai says

"You had to say that ssu." Fu says

"He's right you know you guys are in for some action." A voice says from above them on top of a nearby building.

"Who's there?!" Sakura says looking up at the masked man

"I'm Menma Uzumaki and I've come for the Nanabi Jinchuriki." The man says

"You're from Akatsuki aren't you?!" Ino shouts

"Yes I'm a member and like I said I'm here for the girl." Menma says

"You'll have to get past us first" Neji says with his byakugan active.

"Very well then, I was expecting a fight." Menma says as he jumps into the group from the building. He punches the one closest to him sending Tenten flying into a building. Then, Dodges the Fang passing fang of Kiba and Akamaru. He uses fire release: fireball jutsu against Shino's swarm of insects that were headed for him. He deflects the oncoming blows of Sakura and Ino so, they hit each other sending both of them flying away. He grabs onto Choji's hand that is using partial expansion jutsu on and flings him into the Tenten who is coming out of the building she was tossed in. Hinata and Neji perform eight trigrams 64 palms and he counters both of them with eight trigrams 128 palms sending them flying back. Lee attempts to drop a kick down on him but, he blocks it and uses the repulsion technique on him sending him into the building with choji and Tenten. He fires a wind release: drilling air bullet into the building toward the three causing the roof of the building to collapse on them. Shikamaru attempts to ensnare him with shadow possession jutsu but, can't reach his shadow as Menma hits him in the face sending him flying toward Shino who is launching more bugs at him. Shikamaru hits shino knocking the wind out of both of them as Menma uses fire release: running fire to surround them in flames and incinerating the bugs. Neji and Hinata both try to hit him with gentle fist but, it's deflected by a chakra ribcage of Susanoo. He forms an arm of Susanoo and swipes it at them sending both flying down the street. Sai tries using super beast imitation drawing to attack with Lions that are swatted away as the ribcage opens and uses Susanoo: Tsukumo launching a barrage of chakra senbon at Sai turning him into a pin cushion. Kiba and Akamaru attack with fang passing fang attacking the open ribcage but, Menma fires wind release: air bullets toward them knocking them out of the air. Menma then slams the susanoo fists down on the two crushing them into the ground. Menma turns his attention towards the street that he sent the two hyuga's flying to find them running up to them with their palms to performs twin vacuum air palms against him sending his Susanoo forms to slide back towards both Ino and Sakura who use chakra enhanced strength to break one of Susanoo's ribs so, he turns his susanoo into a complete skeleton and form yasaka magatama and launches them at the two medics who are sent flying by the chakra beads and then turns towards the two hyuga with Susanoo's open palms and performs the vacuum air palm with it sending the two hyuga's flying into a nearby building and out the other side into another street into another building. His Susanoo is pierced by an attack by Fu who is using thunder release: thunder javelin and then forms thunder release: sonic orb in her hand and smashes it into the area of the broken rib and hit him directly sending flying through his Susanoo into a nearby building. A humanoid Susanoo appears from the rubble of the building and takes a swipe with it's hand at Fu who dodges it.

"You'll need to use your Biju's power to stand a chance against me girl." Menma says

"If that's what you want you'll get it." Fu shouts as she enters a three tailed cloak

"That's more like it." Menma says as she reappears and slams into Susanoo skidding it back. Menma uses Yasaka Magatama against Fu who easily evades the attacks. Menma has trouble hitting Fu until he decides to use scorch release: steaming murder to launch several orbs of fire toward Fu who is forced to dodge but, is badly burned just by being near them as they pass.

"If you don't want this to drag out I suggest you use your version 2 cloak." Menma says

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Fu says reluctantly

"You don't." Menma says as he watches her enter a 4 tailed version 2 state and flies straight toward him. Using the technique bug bite to take a chunk of Susanoo Fu starts to fly around taking quick shots at Menma. Menma forms an armored Susanoo and begins to draw the blades of Susanoo and takes swipes at Fu but, she manages to dodge them until she is hit by one sending her down the street. At the end of the street Fu impacts a building getting out of it she begins to quickly form a tailed beast ball but, Menma forms a spiraling ring in the susanoo's hand and flings it at Fu just as she is about to fire her tailed beast bomb. The explosion that occurs blows all the nearby buildings away and forms a crater in it is a badly burned Fu no longer in her version 2 cloak. Menma makes his way toward Fu and deactivates Susanoo and picks her up and tucks her under his shoulder. He levitates himself toward the hokage tower where the hokage is on the roof getting a view of the damage he hovers above her.

"Who are you?!" the hokage shouts

"Me I'm vengeance for what was done to defenseless a child and Vengeance for the wrongs committed against the Uzumaki clan." Menma says

"I asked you your name?!" The hokage shouts angrily

"My name is Menma Uzumaki and I have a message for Naruko Namikaze If you want the Nanabi Jinchuriki back meet me in three days at the valley of the end to settle things between us." Menma says

"You think you can say such a thing and do what you want!" the hokage shouts

"I can because, I have power and now I must be going but, before I do I have a parting gift for Konoha for all the pain it caused Naruto Uzumaki." Menma says as he forms a black orb with several rings floating around it and drops the great spiraling ring down toward the village center. Setting off a massive explosion that covers half the village. Leaving the hokage tower in ruins and much of the city destroyed. As Menma summons back the 9 masked beasts in the forms of masked foxes that transform into chakra and remerge with Menma as he levitates away with Fu heading for the valley of the end.


	42. Chapter 41 Menma Uzumaki

Chapter 41: Menma Uzumaki

Menma levitates toward the statue of hashirama and lands he dumps the nanabi jinchuriki on the ground as Menma takes a deep breath and then, activates the Magic lantern body technique to get in touch with his fellow akatsuki members. His projection appears before the other members of Akatsuki.

"Report." Pain says through the projection

"I've successfully leveled konoha and extracted the nanabi jinchuriki." Menma says

"So, you actually did it." Kisame says impressed

"Yes, now with the nanabi jinchuriki as bait the kyuubi jinchuriki will come to me." Menma says

"You don't necessarily need the nanabi jinchuriki." Tobi says

"A trap is only as good as the bait." Menma replies

"We could make a move at a later date and seal the nanabi jinchuriki now." Kisame says

"No I need the nanabi jinchuriki as bait so, I can face the kyuubi jinchuriki." Menma says

"Why are you so, insistent on fighting the kyuubi jinchuriki?" Pain asks

"She and I have a history that we need to settle here and now, so I'm keeping the nanabi as a prize for her if she wins." Menma says

"You're pushing your luck by gambling the nanabi jinchuriki." Tobi says

"Perhaps but, with the nanabi jinchuriki on the line the kyuubi jinchuriki will fight at her best in order to rescue her." Menma says

"You're tempting fate by giving her such a chance." Pain says

"True but, if I don't defeat the kyuubi jinchuriki at her best then, this fight for me will have no meaning to me. Allow me to do this my way." Menma says

"Very well then, we'll let you do as you please for now you've earned the leeway, so I expect you to come out victorious." Pain says after a moment of silence

"Thank you for this. I appreciate your generosity in this matter." Menma says

"Just be sure to win." Pain says

"I fully intend to." Menma says as he cuts the connection to his fellow akatsuki.

"Do you think we should entrust him with handling the Kyuubi since, it's clear that he has other motives." Kisame says

"It doesn't really matter as long as he defeats the kyuubi. We can deal with him later if he stands in our way." Tobi says

"I heard that Sasuke was successful in capturing the Hachibi." Pain says

"Yes he has done well in his brother's place." Kisame says

"Yes he should reach one of our hideouts in a couple of days." Tobi says

"Good with the hachibi on the way and the nanabi captured we only need to collect the kyuubi." Kisame says

"If Menma fails we'll have to take center stage and act ourselves with konoha leveled by Menma. It should be easy to assault it and collect the kyuubi ourselves." Pain says

"Whether Menma succeeds at this point matters little now all we have to do is wait and see how things play out and we can act accordingly." Tobi says as the he ends the connection among akatsuki members

At mt. myoboku Naruko is taking a break from sage training to read the tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi. The copy was given to her by Fukasaku feeling she should read Jiraiya's first novel. When she realizes that Naruto was given his name from the main character she realizes that Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather bringing her to tears at the thought of how Jiraiya must feel for Naruto and his fate. She closes her book as Fukasaku approaches her.

"Hello gramps are we continuing with sage training?" Naruko asks

"Not yet I just wanted to see how you're doing with that book." Fukasaku says

"I love it! It has great action scenes and a moving plot and the character's motives are inspiring." Naruko says

"Jiraiya says he was inspired to write the book by one of his pupils named Nagato." Fukasaku says

"I would like to meet some of Jiraiya's other pupils." Naruko says excitedly at the prospect.

"Unfortunately you're the only one that has survived into the present." Fukasaku says sadly

"It must be hard on Jiraiya sensei to know all of his past students are gone." Naruko says sadly

"Yes it's hard for him I imagine but, I believe he has hope because of you, his current student." Fukasaku says happily

"You really mean that gramps." Naruko says proud

"Yes I do, you've inherited his will rather well and have carried it out to the fullest of your abilities." Fukasaku says with pride

"His will?" Naruko asks

"Yes, his will that the shinobi of the world can overcome hatred to find peace despite the tragedies that the shinobi world holds." Fukasaku says with calmly

"It isn't easy as you think sometimes I want to lash out at those who took everything from me." Naruko says with icy seriousness.

"That is something everyone feels but, the difference between people is whether they act on it." Fukasaku says wisely

"I realize that and for some people the temptation is too great to ignore." Naruko says

"That's the problem with the world unfortunately." Fukasaku says

"I'm not sure how to help people with their pain." Naruko says

"Jiraiya himself has yet to find an answer himself, but he believes one of his students would find an answer." Fukasaku says

"And he believes that it might be me." Naruko says surprised

"Yes and I agree among all his students you understand pain the most and have managed not to be tempted by it." Fukasaku says with pride

"Like I said it's not easy." Naruko says

"True but, both of us if there is an answer to be found you will be the one to find it." Fukasaku says with certainty as a messenger toad appears by Fukasaku and whispers something to him causing his face to go into shock and then darkens.

"What is it gramps?" Naruko says concerned from the look on his face.

"Naruko there's no way to say this but Konoha has been attacked." Fukasaku says grimly

"Is everyone alright? How did the fight go?!" Naruko asks shocked and concerned

"I'm afraid konoha was leveled in the attack; there've been many casualties." Fukasaku says sadly

"I'm sorry gramps, but I need to head home quickly to see if I can help!" Naruko says quickly

"I understand I'll send a toad that can reverse summon you to konoha." Fukasaku says understandingly

"Good there's not a moment to lose." Naruko says with seriousness

It takes about an hour for her to be resummoned to Konoha and what she finds is the village in ruins filled with craters from explosions. She is in shock as she makes her way to the ruins of the hokage tower. She finds the hokage building devoid of people but, she notices a few heading out of it heading in random directions. She heads inside taking note of the cracks that run up the walls. She eventually makes it to the door of the hokage's office to notice the door is hanging loosely. She knocks and receives a brisk enter as the door gives way and falls off its hinges. She notices the room is covered in glass with the windows blown out and a gust of wind blows into the room and notices the hokage sitting at her desk looking like hell with bags under her eyes and her clothes and hair a mess.

"My god Baa-chan what happened!?" Naruko says in shock at the condition of the hokage.

"We were attacked in the middle of the night by masked creatures summoned by a masked man. The creatures leveled many areas of the village. We managed to slay them but, by then they had leveled and killed a majority of the village before the people could be fully evacuated." the hokage says tiredly

"A masked man? Was it that Tobi character from Akatsuki that stopped us when we went after Sasuke and Itachi." Naruko asks

"No this man was different and went by the name of Menma Uzumaki. He said he did it for revenge for Naruto and his fellow uzumaki!" the hokage says hollowly

"Menma Uzumaki!? Then he actually went through with it!" Naruko says shocked and horrified

"Before he left he captured Fu and leveled the village with a powerful jutsu we're still assessing the damage but the hospital is overfilled and we've had to set up medical tents. The morgue is overwhelmed with the dead and we're still recovering people as we speak." the hokage says with tears falling from her eyes.

"It's my fault I should have pursued Menma as soon as he got free." Naruko says guiltily

"No, you mustn't blame yourself, you didn't know that he would attack konoha so brazenly." Tsunade says with certainty

"That's just it. I knew he harbored hatred against Konoha and knew he would try to settle the score. I just didn't imagine him capable of all this!" Naruko says shamefully as she sheds tears.

"It's not your fault Menma was created from the cruelty and hatred of the village toward kyuubi it only makes sense he would lash out." Tsunade says consolingly

"But, it doesn't make it right! There were innocent children that had nothing to do with Naruto's suffering!" Naruko says in grief

"I know but, it doesn't change the fact that the village created this mess and has paid the price for it." Tsunade says understandingly

"Did he say anything else before he left?" Naruko asks as she grabs the hokage in a huge that the hokage returns.

"He said he will be waiting for you at the valley of the end in three days." the hokage stiffly

"Then, that's where I have to go." Naruko says with certainty

"You can't!" the hokage says in a panic

"I must he's got Fu and besides this is between me and him and it has been coming to ahead all this time and now it's time for me to face him." Naruko says with conviction

"But, even Jiraiya couldn't beat him, how do you think you'll fare against him?" Tsunade says nervously

"Don't worry I've completed my sage training and have gotten a lot stronger so that I can face him." Naruko says with a gentle smile

"But, Jiraiya said that he is stronger than Hanzo was even with sage training you're bound to be walking into a trap it's suicidal." Tsunade says as tears once more begin to fall.

"I've got no choice. I can't leave him alone and besides he has my teammate Fu I can't abandon her." Naruko says calmly

"I understand but I can't send any help. The village is still trying to recover and all of the shinobi are occupied with recovery missions or are away from the village." Tsunade says regretfully

"It's alright it will be a one on one fight between me and him. It's what he wants so I know he won't let anyone interfere." Naruko says with certainty

"Alright good luck and please come back alive I don't know what I and Jiraiya would do if we lost you." the hokage says fearfully

"Don't worry I have no intention of dying. I have a family that needs me and a village to protect." Naruko says with a gentle smile as she lets go of the hokage and slowly heads out of the building.

"See you later Naruko" Tsunade says with hope as she watches Naruko head out of the building from the window and watches as she heads to the hospital to see if her friends are ok.

Naruko arrives in the hospital that is packed wall to wall with people against the wall and moaning and crying can be heard throughout the building. She visits a room for team kurenai and spots Kiba covered in a full body cast with akamaru lying next to him with bandages wrapped around the dog. Next she sees Shino covered in bandages and from the looks of it burn marks. And Finally Hinata who has multiple casts on and her face covered in bandages. Naruko then moves to the next room. To see Team Asuma that has both Choji and Ino in a bunch of casts and Shikamaru heavily bandaged from burns. She then moves to Team Guy's room and spots all three of them covered heavily in casts. She finally makes a stop at Team Kakashi's room and spots Sakura covered in casts and Sai heavily bandaged. Naruko having seen enough heads out of the hospital to the clan compound that is moderately damaged. She doesn't head in suspecting the place would be mostly empty with the children having been evacuated to the shelters. So, she summons Fukasaku.

"What can I do for you Naruko-chan?" Fukasaku asks looking at the building that Naruko is looking at.

"I need to prepare for a fight with my brother and need to return to mt. Myoboku to prepare for the fight of my life, can you help me?" Naruko says emptily

"Sure no problem I'm here for you Naruko-chan." Fukasaku says as he resummons them both back to mt. myoboku.

"Thanks gramps I need the help since, I'm going into a fight I'm not sure I can win." Naruko says in worry

"Don't fret it only makes things worse just remember what is on the line and you'll be fine." Fukasaku says with wisdom

"You're right I just became overwhelmed in the situation for a moment." Naruko says with a smile

"I understand a lot has happened and you're going to face your other half I wouldn't hold it against you for wavering for a moment." Fukasaku says

"Is there a way to fuse without the kyuubi interfering like last time." Naruko asks

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't thought of a way." Fukasaku says after a moment

"I guess I'll have to rely on clones then to absorb natural energy then I just wish I didn't have to face Menma alone." Naruko says with a sigh

"I believe you can do it. You have a natural talent for sage mode you'll make the most of it." Fukasaku says

"I need a favor from you. Will you come with me to the fight and rescue Fu for me." Naruko says

"Sure it's the least I can do in this situation." Fukasaku says

"Good, I've got three days to prepare so, let's make the best of them and see what I can learn in that time." Naruko says with a boost of confidence

"That's the spirit." Fukasaku says with a smile as Naruko creates 200 clones and sends them to work training. The clones and Naruko train for the next two days running themselves ragged. Till the third day and they head off to the valley of the end. They arrive and see Menma standing on Madara's head with Fu kneeling beside him looking lost in a trance from being placed in a genjutsu.

"You arrived at a decent time I was starting to think that you would abandon Fu." Menma says

"You know that she doesn't have anything to do with this, so let her go!" Naruko says heatedly

"Fine. You can have her; she has served her purpose of bringing you to me in a timely manner." Menma says as he lifts and tosses her to Hashirama's head where Naruko is and Naruko catches her and sets her down. She notices Fu is in a genjutsu so she turns her over to Fukasaku who grabs the girl and reverse summons back to mt. myoboku with Fu. Leaving Menma with Naruko who stares at Menma through his mask.

"Why Menma, why did you level the village? It wasn't a threat to the red tide project." Naruko says with clenched fists and teeth.

"That's where you're wrong, the red tide project or more importantly the uzumaki clan was in jeopardy from Konoha. The annihilation of Naruto Uzumaki and the Uchiha clan is proof of that." Menma says calmly

"Don't you see the village provides security to the clan and ensures its safety." Naruko says heatedly

"Not if the villagers catch wind that the uzumaki have contained the kyuubi they will consider the clan the spawn of a demon." Menma says logically

"They don't need to know that and won't realize that the clan can contain a tailed beast." Naruko says quickly

"Doesn't change the fact that when they learn the fact they will be ostracized by the village just as Naruto was and the clan will be forced to lash out like the uchiha planned and in turn will be slaughtered just like them." Menma says with a shrug

"It won't come to that the clan is built around members of the villagers that gave birth to the new uzumaki." Naruko says contemplatively

"They will still be seen as monsters unless they're in a position of power where the village's existence comes to rely on the Uzumaki for survival." Menma says pointedly

"That's why you leveled the village to allow the clan to have a chance to rise in standing!?" Naruko says in shock and rage

"Yes that is essentially correct with the village in ruins. The positions of the clans will become essential to hold the village together." Menma says indifferently

"So, you slaughtered the innocent and wicked indiscriminately in hopes the clan will rise in prestige and power but, in doing so, put the village at risk from outside forces." Naruko says enraged

"Perhaps but, the village system is resilient. I left enough of the village alive that it can rebuild and recover if I wanted. I could have slaughtered every man, woman, and child." Menma says nonchalantly

"With Akatsuki around the village will now be under threat of annihilation from it." Naruko says worriedly

"Even if Akatsuki attacks I will help relocate the clan and have it rebuild elsewhere the uzumaki clan once stood on its own as a village and can do so, again if necessary after all the clan is known for its resilience in the face of destruction and death just as Naruto was till the end." Menma says with pride.

"You're willing to sacrifice a village of countless people for a single clan to flourish, you sound like the uchiha did." Naruko says in disbelief

"You're right about that in the end it's a matter of priority whether its the villages survival or the clans it's been made apparent that village will sacrifice a clan to save itself so, before it can I intend to save the uzumaki clan from such a fate as a sacrificial lamb." Menma says with seriousness

"Don't you see by putting the clan first you jeopardize its existence just as the uchiha did." Naruko says shaking her head

"Perhaps but, the village is incapable of putting itself at risk for the clan so, someone needs to stand up and protect the clan from it." Menma says proudly

"You will only bring devastation to the clan and lead the village to ruin so, I'll stop you!" Naruko says as she takes a stance.

"I knew you would put the village over your own family just as Itachi did so, I'm here to eliminate you and take over the Uzumaki clan." Menma says taking a stance

"Just try it I'm not a weak little girl!" Naruko shouts as she tosses a tri pronged kunai at Menma.

"We'll see about that." Menma says with a smirk as the tri pronged kunai flies at him and dodges and turns around to see Naruko behind him with kunai in one hand and rasengan in another. Menma deflects the arm with the rasengan into the head of the statue exploding leaving a crater on it as Naruko takes a swipe at him with the tri pronged kunai but, Menma bends back avoiding the slash. Naruko jumps back and performs wood release: wood locking wall as Menma launches his scorch release: steaming murder at her with several orbs of fire that hit the wall. Naruko creates shadow clones and has them charge Menma with kunai in hand. Menma battles the clones till he has one remain that explodes, sending him jumping down toward the river below. Naruko fires a fireball jutsu at Menma who counters with his own Fireball the two fireballs clash for supremacy before they cancel each other out. From the flames a tri pronged kunai flies out and toward Menma who catches it as Naruko hirashin's to it and begins to attack with gentle fist that Menma dodges and begins to counter the gentle fist himself till he goes on the offensive hitting Naruko with a vacuum air palm to send her flying over the waterfall below as Menma throws the tri pronged kunai at Naruko who uses the Hiraishin to teleport to the Kunai as it goes over the edge of the waterfall. Allowing her to latch onto the waterfalls edge with her feet and goes through the hand signs for water release: water dragon bullet and fires it at Menma who unleashes his scorch release: great crimson orb launching a large sun at the water dragon canceling the two attacks out as he charges through the mist to hit Naruko down the waterfall. Menma fires wind release: drilling air bullet at Naruko as she falls down the waterfall toward the lake below she unleashes fire release: dragon flame jutsu at the air bullet the becomes a fireball heading toward Menma who counters with scorch release; crimson orb canceling the two attacks as a tri pronged Kunai flies past his neck he turns in time to receive a punch from Naruko sending him down the waterfall. When he lands he jumps away as Naruko launches shuriken shadow clones of the tri pronged Kunai at him he slides back against the water as Naruko Hiraishins underwater and uses rending drill fang on Menma sending him flying into the air as Naruko goes through hand signs for lightning release: lightning dispatch and tosses the lightning at Menma who counters with wind release: gale palm the attack overwhelms the lightning and heads toward Naruko who jumps away and performs water release: hiding in mist technique covering the area in mist as Menma lands he is attacked by shadow clones with rasengans he poofs them out of existence with the gentle fist. He sees a shadow under water and jumps away from it as shadow clone rises from the water with a rasengan but, Menma counters with wind release: wind cutter slashing the clone forcing it to dispel but, he doesn't see the tri pronged kunai that is falling down from the air and falls in front of his face he ducks back but, Naruko Hiraishins to it and punches him in the face with frog Kata sending him flying and his mask shattering from the hit as Naruko has entered sage mode. Menma pulls himself up from the shore and reveals his face with red sharingan spinning and byakugan in his forehead with veins bulging around it. His hair has gone black and is spiked with two bangs hanging up like horns. Menma takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I see that you have unlocked a new power while I was away, is it sage mode that Jiraiya talked about." Menma asks

"Yes it's sage mode I learned it from one of the two elder toad sages." Naruko says as she steadies herself.

"I see then, things are about to get interesting." Menma says with a smirk as he charges Naruko with a scorch release: crimson orb in each hand. As he closes with Naruko she ducks and dodges the two suns as she lands a punch toward Menma's stomach but, insteads hits a rib cage made of chakra. Menma is sent flying away with the ribcage surrounding him and slides back against the water as the ribcage grows to become a full skeleton. Naruko narrows her eyes as she looks at the construct.

"From the looks of it you unlocked Susanoo but, that would require you to unlock the mangekyo sharingan." Naruko says with narrowed eyes at Menma and sees his eyes have taken on a swirl pattern.

"Yes I've unlocked it and as expected the power is impressive." Menma says smiling

"But, how you don't have anyone close to you to lose in order to awaken it let alone kill for it." Naruko says puzzled

"Don't I? Think about it, I put the clan above all else, so my target to get the mangekyo was clear." Menma says smugly

"I still don't get who you targeted, the children at the compound were safe." Naruko says worried and confused

"They aren't the only children we have that I could target, think about it." Menma says calmly

"You didn't?!" Naruko says shocked

"Yes he was the cream of the crop and the first born fruit from the tree of course I would target him." Menma says with smile

"How could you!? He was the last line of Minato and Kushina. He was Naruto's living legacy?!" Naruko shouts with tears in her eyes

"You're wrong I am Naruto's legacy born of his suffering and hatred while, Sesshomaru was merely his flesh that continued on and he performed valiantly till the end just as a Uzumaki should." Menma says seriously then, gives a smirk.

"Sesshomaru didn't deserve to die at your hands he should have been with his kin growing up with his little brothers and sisters!?" Naruko says sobbing in rage

"You know that wasn't to be his fate, it was to be a pawn of Danzo's his plaything and ultimately his successor." Menma says flippantly

"I was going to save him and you know I could!" Naruko says enraged

"It's too late for him and now for you!" Menma shouts back as his susanoo takes on a humanoid appearance and launches a Yasaka magatama at Naruko who jumps back as she performs hands signs for wood release: wood dragon jutsu that lunges at the Susanoo pushing it back into the hillside around the lake. Menma's Susanoo becomes Armored and attacks with swords stabbing at the dragon and eventually slices the top of its head off but, the wood dragon suddenly has several Small dragons form out of it and binds the Armored Susanoo. Naruko runs onto the remains of the larger dragon's body and performs a hand sign for the mini wood dragons to explode shattering the Armor of Susanoo down to it's ribcage.

"That's it this is more like it you're a true Uzumaki through and through, but it ends here for you!" Menma shouts as the Susanoo stabilizes and becomes a complete body Susanoo. It towers over Naruko jumps off the wood dragon's remains and runs back across the lake to the other side as the transformation is completed and stands on the shore opposite the lake and looks up at Susanoo's head where Menma resides.

"This is where I crush you Naruko goodbye sister I'll always remember you." Menma says coldly as he draws Susanoo's blade and swings it at Naruko who performs a hand sign for wood release: Hobi technique forming a huge mask that protects Naruko from the attack.

"Sorry brother this isn't where it ends, in fact things are only getting started!" Naruko says with certainty. As she performs the wood release: wood human jutsu forming a giant made out of wood with a dragon coiled around it. Naruko stands on top of the statue as she stares at Menma at eye level. Menma has Susanoo make a swipe at the wood human but, it catches the blade with both hands. The dragon opens its mouth and a large wooden bokken forms out of its mouth. The wood human pushes the blade of Susanoo away and grabs the bokken and takes a swordsman's stance. The Susanoo performs several swings at the wooden monolith but, it parries the attack with the bokken that has chakra flowing through it that is wind natured giving it cutting power. Susanoo draws the other sword but, the wood dragon spits out another bokken that the wood human draws as well and the two giants battle each other with swords clashing with each swing scarring up the landscape and in gust of slicing wind sending debris into distant mountains. It goes on until Susanoo is disarmed by the wood human and the wood human drops a sword doing it and forms a super ultra big ball rasengan in hand that it shoves into the Susanoo shattering it and sending Menma to the ground. With him paralyzed on the ground unable to move he stares up at the wood human as it's about to bring the bokken down on him.

"This is the end brother I wish we could have protected the family together but, instead you chose the path of destruction Goodbye." Naruko says sadly before stabbing into the ground where Menma is lying, ending his life. She turns away from the scene when suddenly she hears something.

"This isn't over!" Menma shouts as he appears on the handle of the bokken sticking out of the ground with his left eye blind. He then roars and slams his palms down on the bokken and performs a summoning filling the area with smoke. A growl is heard from the smoke and several tails appear and sends the wood human with Naruko on it flying into the distance. As the smoke clears a black kyuubi appears and lets out a mighty roar. Naruko has the wood Human slowly get up and stand facing the black kyuubi.

"But, How?!" Naruko shouts shocked at the black kyuubi opposing her.

"Surprised I set free the 4th hokage from the shinigami's stomach and forced him to transfer the yin half of kyuubi into me." Menma says in excitement

"You can control the kyuubi to this extent?!" Naruko says in surprise

"That's right and it's about to get worse for you sister!" Menma says with smugness in his voice. As his Sharingan flares to life as the armor of Susanoo manifests and the complete body of Susanoo covers the kyuubi with its majestic attire: Susanoo. Naruko can only stare in shock as the black kyuubi is covered in Susanoo and begins to charge her. She quickly forms two super ultra big ball rasengan's in both of the wood human's hands and lunges at Kyuubi's charge. The first rasengan being blocked by the black kyuubi blocking it with its arms crossed and using its tails to block the second rasengan. When the shockwave of the rasengan's passes the black kyuubi spins and swings its mighty tails all nine of them at the wood human sending him and Naruko flying into the lake and sinks. Naruko closes her eyes as she senses the kyuubi within her start to speak.

"**Things aren't looking good for you**." the kyuubi says

"Neither are they for you since he has control of your other half." Naruko says exhausted

"**Yes that's true unfortunately with the mangekyo sharingan he can easily control me**." Kyuubi says irritated

"I guess we're at the end of our ropes I can't defeat him alone." Naruko says as she sweats

"**Then I guess he will extract me from you.**" Kyuubi says neutrally

"Yeah but, what he plans to do with you I'm not sure he could possibly turn over half of you to sate akatsuki or keep you bound in servitude with his sharingan." Naruko says drawing out a deep breath.

"**I can't deny what you say as a possibility, so what're you getting at?**" Kyuubi says frustrated

"What I suggest is that you work with me this once either you do or you end up under Menma's control or sealed by Akatsuki." Naruko says

"**Fine just this once, I don't like being sealed but, it's better than being controlled by a damn sharingan or sealed into a damn statue.**" Kyuubi says with a sigh

"I know we don't get along, but I appreciate this and I will try to help save your other half." Naruko says surprised at getting his cooperation

"**Just open this damn seal brat and teach the brat a lesson about messing with the Kyuubi."** Kyuubi says in anger

"Fine here it goes." Naruko says as she uses the key to the seal that Jiraiya left with Fukasaku before he went to ame. She opens the gate and summons the kyuubi. As Menma approaches the lake with the black kyuubi. He is suddenly lunged at by the kyuubi that Naruko summoned as the wood human rises from the water and helps the kyuubi push back Menma's black kyuubi. Menma has the black kyuubi draw susanoo's swords and takes swipes at Naruko's kyuubi that uses its tails to block the attack as the Wood human pulls out a bokken from the dragon's mouth and with the other hands fires wood release: Beams that are thicker than tree trunks spraying the susanoo armor in thick trees shredding the armor. The black kyuubi attempts to swing it's tails at the wood human but, it blocks them with its bokken and forms a super ultra big ball rasengan that is blocked by a susanoo sword that is sent flying from the impact the other is brushed aside by Naruko's kyuubi's tails and flings the sword away. The black kyuubi jumps back and begins firing continuous tailed beast balls. Naruko's kyuubi unleashes its own continuous tailed beast balls as the tailed beast balls fly everywhere the attacks that fly at the wood human are parried by the bokken and one is caught barehanded and tossed back. This goes on until the area and nearby mountains are littered in craters. The black kyuubi then charges while forming a sword it stabs into its tailed beast ball and forms the evil disturbance waltz that launches the slicing tailed beast ball at the other kyuubi and wood human. The Kyuubi ducks underneath it as the wood human tries to parry it with the bokken but, the bokken, the arm holding it, and part of its side are sliced through losing the arm. The attack is carried into the distance slicing several mountains and exploding into another. The wood human stands next to Naruko's kyuubi and begins to form a super ultra big ball rasengan in its remaining hand as kyuubi puts its tails around it channeling chakra into it forming a sage art: Super tailed beast Rasengan that it carries as it charges forward toward the black kyuubi that performs another evil disturbance waltz jutsu and fires it. The wood human extends its arm out with the jutsu and is bisected at the waist by the evil disturbance waltz as it falls the wood dragon untangles grabbing the extended arms sage art: super tailed beast rasengan and carries forward till crashes into the armored black kyuubi causing a huge explosion that blows up the area and creating a huge crater. Next to the valley of the end causing the river running to the valley to be diverted to the crater. In the crater as the smoke begins to clear finds Naruko standing along with Menma with both of his Sharingan gone and they revert to his normal eyes of being purple slitted but, his byakugan is still active. Naruko's kyuubi poofs away as Naruko makes a fighting stance as Menma begins to take a few steps forward.

"Huh huh….You've gotten stronger enough to even allow Kyuubi to work with you." Menma says out of breath.

"Huh huh….he hates being controlled like everyone does so, he made the choice to help this once." Naruko says panting

"I got the kyuubi to work with me to fulfill our vengeance and its greed to become whole again." Menma says

"Alliances of convenience never last long; you would have had to use the sharingan to control a complete kyuubi." Naruko says with a sigh

"All too true but, it would have been enough to secure my victory against Akatsuki and it's leader." Menma says with a shrug

"You would never have won by controlling others through jutsu and fear." Naruko says calmly

"Perhaps but, it would be better then, the eventuality of having to face seeing the clan wiped out." Menma says heatedly

"I know but, some ways aren't worth the victory by making a sacrifice that's too great." Naruko says sadly

"Like the village will appreciate the clan enough to make it invaluable to them we're disposable assets." Menma says in anger

"By making our values those of the villages we ensure the clan's safety and by reflecting the villages best values will in turn make it invaluable." Naruko says with firmness

"By sacrificing our ways we doom the clan to assimilation and dilution don't you get that!" Menma rages

"It comes down to whether surviving is worth it and if we survive we can look forward to tomorrow." Naruko says with conviction

"You're a fool!" Menma screams as he charges Naruko and attacks with gentle fist while Naruko uses frog kata and eventually hits Menma back with her attacks sending him flying back. Menma get's back up and forms a spiralling ring and throws it and Naruko who counters with Sage art: Ultra big ball Rasengan. The explosion from the two colliding jutsu forms a deeper crater in the one they're fighting in and as the smoke clears Naruko cloak she wore to the battle and most of her outfit is destroyed. While, Menma is on the ground a distance away staring up at the sky filled with storm clouds caused by all the fighting. Naruko makes her way slowly holding her side toward the down Menma she stands over him and leans down toward him as he stretches out his hand and pokes her forehead before he place his hand down toward the seal on her stomach and performs the tailed beast transfer jutsu sealing the other half of kyuubi into Naruko making it whole.

"The kyuubi is now completely yours to use to protect our clan and Naruto's legacy." Menma says taking deep breaths

"It didn't have to be this way we could have protected the clan and the village." Naruko says sadly

"It just doesn't sit well with me to trust a village capable of cruelty, forgiveness isn't my thing." Menma says exhaling

"I know but, you could have trusted me to stop them and it's not about forgiveness it was about moving forward and not letting them dictate our actions." Naruko says with tears forming

"I guess you aren't a weak little girl any longer…. huh, then you can do…. as you like." Menma says as he gasps and takes his last breath

"I will brother, I will protect everything we cherish while, I do it." Naruko says as tears fall onto Menma as his byakugan glows and fades causing the body to petrify and to turn into dust. As Naruko holds the body and crumbles she begins to sob at her loss and she weeps. Eventually a strong wind picks up and carries the ash into the wind leaving nothing behind as the storm clouds begin to let rain fall as Naruko starts to stand. She heads back to the village with her tears lost in the rain along the way.

Meanwhile, Zetsu, having watched the whole fight, returns to its hide out at the mountain graveyard to inform Tobi that Menma is dead.


	43. Chapter 42 Pain

Chapter 42: Pain

At an Akatsuki hideout the sealing of the eight tails is taking place but, it ends prematurely when the man turns out to an octopus tentacle shocking the members who are doing the sealing.

"It seems Sasuke failed to acquire the hachibi after all." Kisame says amused at what happened

"Indeed I will have a word with Sasuke while you hunt down the hachibi Kisame." Tobi says

"I guess I should be going then." Kisame says but, just as he is about to fade Zetsu appears

"I have news." Zetsu says

"How did it go?" Pain says

"Menma appeared to have been holding out on us he held the other half of kyuubi and used it in battle against the kyuubi jinchuriki." Zetsu says

"Heh a jinchuriki hunting other jinchuriki, Menma sure has a sense of humor." Kisame says

"How did the fight go?" Pain asks

"It appears that the nanabi is lost to us and was reacquired by konoha." Zetsu says

"I should have forced him to hand over the nanabi when he had it in his grasp." Pain says irritated

"Indeed we were careless in trusting a newcomer as Menma so much." Tobi says

"It appears to no longer matter Menma is dead he was defeated and killed but, before he died I believe he transferred the other half of kyuubi to the kyuubi jinchuriki." Zetsu says

"Great a kyuubi at full power is something we need to see." Kisame says sarcastically

"It doesn't matter if the kyuubi is complete as long as the jinchuriki can't control it's useless." Pain says

"Don't be so sure both halfs of the kyuubi were summoned and did battle perhaps the host has come to an agreement with it." Zetsu says

"I wouldn't count on it. It probably was picking which host it preferred rather than coming to an understanding." Tobi says

"It doesn't matter the kyuubi doesn't stand a chance against a god." Pain says with conviction

"Be wary even gods can fall to monsters given the right circumstances." Tobi say warningly

"Well as fun as this get together has been I'm heading out." Kisame says ending his projection

"It appears you will be heading to konoha soon." Tobi says

"Yes but, first I have to deal with an interloper that has been snooping around." Pain says

"I wouldn't exactly call a sannin a mere interloper especially one that was your sensei." Tobi says reproachfully

"It doesn't matter what I call him he will know a god's wrath." Pain says ending the communication with Tobi and Zetsu.

"You're planning to see the Uchiha correct." Zetsu says

"Yes time is short and I'm in need of his assistance if Pain fails." Tobi says

"Do you want us to follow you." Zetsu says

"No monitor Pain and his movements to make sure he follows through with the plan." Tobi says

"Of course." Zetsu says ending the projection

"Naruko Namikaze what a thorn in my side." Tobi says to himself as he cuts the projection and uses Kamui to head to Sasuke.

Naruko takes her time to return to the village and when she arrives she reports directly to the hokage's office.

"Naruko! You're alive! Thank goodness." the hokage says getting out of her chair and hugging the blonde jinchuriki

"Yes I'm alive thank you for the concern." Naruko says sadly

"What's the matter Naruko?" the hokage says concerned

"I-I killed him, I killed Menma, my own brother!" Naruko says as she starts to sob

"Shhh there It's going to be alright it's over and you're home it's all that matters." the hokage says tenderly

"But, he tried to kill me. I never thought he was capable of such a thing and in the end he died in my arms!" Naruko says in grief

"I know it's not easy, what you're going through is painful but, remember what you still have left." the hokage says comfortingly

"It's just that all he could think about was the clan and how the village would betray it." Naruko says sniffling

"Why would he think such a thing?" the hokage asks

"Because, it's what happened to the uchiha clan that was wiped out by Itachi on the elders orders." Naruko says in a whisper

"They what! I didn't know about this, how do you know?" the hokage says

"I suspected Danzo and Itachi confirmed it for me before he died when he met me before facing Sasuke." Naruko says sadly

"Danzo I should have known!" the hokage growled out angry

"I didn't want to burden you with this but it became too much as it convinced Menma to strike the village first for the sake of the clan in memory Naruto." Naruko says ashamed

"It's alright, I understand why you kept it to yourself you did it for Itachi's sake and Sasuke's right?" the hokage says soothingly as Naruko nods

"In the end he told me it came down to deciding who to side with the village or the clan and I chose to put the village first both for the village and the clan's sake." Naruko says as she sheds tears of guilt

"Listen Naruko, you have nothing to be ashamed of many clansmen struggle with this choice but, in the end neither choice is wrong because it's the same as choosing among family you just can't understand?" the hokage says firmly

"Yes I understand and that's what I tried to say to Menma as he died." Naruko says somberly

"You have become a brave woman, Naruko don't lose yourself to impossible choices because, in the end there's no right answers." the hokage says wisely

"Thank you Baa-chan I needed that." Naruko says getting out of the hug with the hokage.

"Good now go home people are returning home to assess the damage from Menma's attack and I imagine you need to see your kids." the hokage says with a smile

"Thanks I will bye Baa-chan" Naruko says as she makes her way out of the hokage tower and heads to the clan compound. When she arrives she is greeted by the mothers. And spots Natsu carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Hello Naruko" Natsu says

"Hello Natsu, who is that you're carrying?" Naruko asks

"Why this is Menma's newest child her name is Momo Uzumaki." Natsu says as she walks toward Naruko and hands the baby to her. The baby looks Naruko in the eyes and yawns before giggling. Naruko places her finger in front of the baby and the baby starts to suck it as Naruko begins to shed tears of happiness for the uzumaki clan having a new member. She rocks the baby to sleep and gives her back to Natsu. Naruko heads outside and summons Fukasaku.

"Oh good Naruko I see that you're alright what a relief." Fukasaku says relieved

"Yeah I'm ok so, did you successfully summon back Fu?" Naruko says

"Yes she is at the hospital being tended to for her untreated injuries." Fukasaku says

"That's good. Could we perhaps resume training at mt. myoboku?" Naruko asks

"Yeah sure but, considering what happened I figured you would want to spend time with your family." Fukasaku says confused

"Yeah I would like to but, I need to get stronger. I wasn't able to win without Kyuubi's help." Naruko says firmly

"I understand you would've needed it to overcome an opponent stronger than Hanzo the salamander was." Fukasaku says

"I need to get stronger, so I don't rely on the kyuubi to protect the village. Besides I promised Menma I would protect the clan and to do that I need to train." Naruko says with conviction

"I see very well we'll resume your training when we return." Fukasaku says as he reverse summons Naruko to mt. myoboku. When she arrives she begins training by summoning 200 clones while the original begins resuming training in sage mode. A while later Shima and Fukasaku are summoned away to do battle. They return later with somber expressions as Shima breaks down crying and Naruko takes notice.

"What's wrong?" Naruko says with concern and nervousness but, can't get an answer out of Shima who is grief stricken.

"It's Jiraiya...He's dead." Fukasaku says soberly with tears in his eyes

"No...you're lying!" Naruko shouts disbelief

"It's true he fell in battle against Pain." Shima says weeping

"Pain as in the leader of Ame!" Naruko says in shock

"Yes and the apparent leader of Akatsuki it turns out." Fukasaku says

"It's my fault when I heard Pain had the rinnegan and defeated Hanzo I should have expected him to be a threat that Jiraiya couldn't handle." Naruko says looking down guiltily

"Don't blame yourself, not even we expected Jiraiya to face such an opponent that he couldn't overcome." Fukasaku says consolingly

"Yes dear you shouldn't think like that even Jiraiya was unprepared for what he faced so, you shouldn't blame yourself." Shima says sadly

"Still I should have gone with him if he wasn't alone things might have turned out differently at the very least I could've hiraishined us out of there." Naruko says with tears in her eyes

"At that point in time you weren't strong enough to help him as he had to use sage mode to stand a chance against his opponents you would have only been a distraction at best at worst a hindrance as for hiraishining Jiraiya didn't want to retreat, he wanted to gain information on his opponent at the risk to his life so, he would have refused to leave." Fukasaku says analytically

"Still he shouldn't have had to face Akatsuki's leader by himself." Naruko says as she cries

"He had us Naruko and we weren't enough help to him to be able to defeat his opponent, so if we couldn't. Who had trained him for years then, there was no one better to help him." Shima says consolingly

"I understand but, still I feel I should have done something." Naruko says balling her fists.

"There's something you can do here now which is get stronger by training. I have to leave for Konoha to tell what I know but, when I get back we're going to do some serious training together." Fukasaku says as he teleports to konoha to give the news.

"Shima, will you tell me how the fight went and everything you can about Pain so, I can prepare to face him." Naruko asks

"Sure thing Naruko I will gladly tell you what we know." Shima says

"Good because, when I'm ready I'm gonna kick Pains ass." Naruko says with conviction wiping the tears away. Several days later Fukasaku returned having given all the pertinent information to konoha. Fukasaku shows the marks on his back to Naruko recognizing the spelling from Jiraiya's handwriting realizes it's a reference to one of his books and translates the code from Icha Icha Tactics with the code translated it reveals the phrase "The real one isn't among them." with the knowledge she acquired from the two elder toads she deduces the none of pains are his real body just corpse puppets. Fukasaku returns to konoha to relay the information. When he gets back Naruko takes a break and asks Fukasaku something that was bothering her.

"Fukasaku before Jiraiya left for ame he gave you the key to my seal why?" Naruko asks

"Jiraiya was convinced that someday you would need it but, I suspect he didn't think you would have needed it so soon." Fukasaksu says

"But, why then and not later." Naruko asks curious

"We received a prophecy before he left about a masked man and a black kyuubi fighting another kyuubi so, he felt it was time to trust you with the key because, he knew the only alternative to opening the seal was to break it and if the kyuubi were to fight he knew you would need a way to release it." Fukasaku says

"Who made the prophecy?" Naruko asks

"It was the great toad sage." Fukasaku says with reverence

"He must be amazing to see the future like that." Naruko says amazed

"He's really old and sleeps a lot, so he gets visions in his dreams." Fukasaku says

"I see" Naruko says

"Anyways Naruko trusted me to give you the key to the seal, so you would be prepared and it has come to pass when you needed it." Fukasaku says

"So, about Pain do you think I can defeat him as I am now?" Naruko asks

"I truly don't know; we know of the abilities of only three and have suspicions about a fourth based on the fact he somehow revived the three Jiraiya defeated." Fukasaku says

"Yes one that can revive the others makes sense and probably the reason it wasn't among the three he fought it probably acts only as a support." Naruko says

"Yes so, at best we know 4 of their abilities of the bodies that still leaves two we know nothing about." Fukasaku says

"We can expect the remaining two to be reserved since he didn't use all of the bodies off the bat." Naruko says analytically

"Either they weren't useful in battle and were also support types or he keeps them back due to a special attachment to them." Fukasaku says

"Was one of the two of them the one Jiraiya described as a student of his?" Naruko asks curious

"Yes why?" Fukasaku replies

"Because, If the one controlling these things is Nagato Jiraiya's old student that he mentioned having a rinnegan then that one is of his former teammate Yahiko that Jiraiya also, mentioned meaning he probably has special sentimental value to him which, means he holds it back for fear of damaging it not because of its abilities that I suspect are quite destructive for the same reason of it being special to him." Naruko says deducing much

"That's quite the leap of logic based on some off hand comments from Jiraiya and a lot of assuming on your part." Fukasaku says impressed

"True but, it makes the most sense especially with how he arranged the bodies to fight Jiraiya first and kept the remaining ones hidden." Naruko says

"That still leaves it up in the air about what it can do though." Fukasaku says

"True but, it means he'll save confrontation with it for next to last in one on one fights as for the remaining one that you noticed I'm in the dark about but, highly suspect it's a support type." Naruko says

"So, we have 4 for offense and two for support that helps us plan and prepare." Fukasaku says

"Speaking of preparing, how was the village taking the news of Jiraiya's death." Naruko asks

"They're shocked and are most likely preparing for an assault considering that Akatsuki only has Tobi and Kisame with them. It's about time for its leader and his partner to make a move." Fukasaku says

"And with the only remaining jinchuriki being in Konoha besides the Hachibi. It means they're going to strike at Konoha especially since, It's been weakened by Menma's attack." Naruko says in realization

"That's true, so we best prepare for an attack on the village, we best have a toad there ready to summon us." Fukasaku says in understanding

"Good because I don't know how long they can last with their forces so strained." Naruko says

"I'll send a toad to Tsunade to stay and report what we've deduced about Pain." Fukasaku says heading to a Toad that he wants to go to Konoha. Meanwhile, Naruko gets back to training with 200 clones.

A week later at the outskirts of Konoha an outpost is annihilated by Pain and his angel Konan.

"The village security is tight." Konan says

"Probably due to the announcement that Jiraiya is dead" Pain says

"So, how do you plan to infiltrate the village?" Konan asks

"Simple we'll launch the animal path into the center of the village and summon the remaining paths and you to the center and spread out." Pain says

"Very well I'll wait for you to act then." Konan says as the animal path is lifted by the asura path and is launched into the air flying toward the center of the village when it lands it performs the summoning jutsu and summoned the other paths and Konan they scatter throughout the village and begin to attack the village as the animal path summons various animals to attack the village. As they make their way through the village annihilate anyone that gets in their way. At the hokage tower that is still in ruins the hokage receives word of the attack.

"Who is attacking us?!" the hokage asks

"It appears this time it's someone with the rinnegan meaning it's most likely Pain." Shikaku says

"Then, have evacuation orders been issued?" the hokage asks

"Yes we've begun the evacuation but, with so many wounded many will take time to be moved." Shikaku says with a grimace

"It appears it's time to summon Naruko back to the village I'll inform the toad." the hokage says as she makes her way to the room where the toad is to find it dead from a slash wound.

"Damn it who did this?!" The hokage shouts as she looks at the dead toad.

"I don't know Hokage-sama." Shikaku says concerned that their connection to Naruko is cut off.

"I'll head out myself then, and summon katsuyu to help with healing the injured." the hokage says heading toward the roof.

"I'll be heading back to HQ to coordinate operations." Shikaku says as he leaves to head to his post.

Meanwhile, Natsu is evacuating the children of the Uzumaki clan along with her baby and a 6 month pregnant Guren to the shelters as a huge centipede attacks the clan compound leveling it. It takes notice of the fleeing children and attacks but, it's ensnared in chains by Kushina as Mikoto launches an exploding kunai at it's head destroying it.

"These things will be annoyance if we let them continue to roam around," Mikoto says

"You got that right it appears they will attack even nonshinobi so, we best escort the kids and guren to the shelters." Hitomi says

"You all seem to be residents of this compound do you happen to know where the kyuubi jinchuriki is?" the animal path says

"We have no intent of telling you!" Kushina shouts

"So, you do know, maybe some suffering will get you to talk." the animal path says as it summons a dog that lunges at them. But, Hitomi hits it away with a vacuum air palm sending it flying back.

"Some people should learn not to let their dogs off their leashes." Hitomi says calmly but, she is forced to jump away as the dog splits in two and one attacks her. While, the other goes after Kushina who uses wind release: wind cutter to slice the dog in half but the beast simply regenerates into two dogs. With one going after her and another going after Mikoto who uses her sharingan on it putting it in a genjutsu.

"A sharingan user huh I thought that Sasuke was the last one." the animal path says as it summons a three legged bird that dives at Mikoto with its beak. Mikoto dodges and fires a fireball jutsu the birds way as it takes off to avoid the fireball. Kushina meanwhile, restrains the dog with her chakra chains. Hitomi begins to hit tenketsu on the dog she's facing stunning it. They look to see that the animal path performs a summoning a giant rhino that charges the three women forcing them to scatter as it continues to run through the neighborhood. The animal path then summons a giant snake tailed chameleon that goes invisible and disappears. But, are drawn to screams down the road deciding to investigate the three women head down the road to see something that shocks and enrages them the children they were evacuating had been attacked by the chameleon with its snake tail killing Natsu and her baby. Guren was imprinted in the wall with blood dripping from between her legs. As the children were scattered around and in various locations looking like rag dolls.

"NOOOO!" the three women scream as one as they charge the creature intent on killing it for harming their children. As the animal path watches dispassionately as it moves on into the village in search of it's target.

"It looks as though the village is in trouble again" Pakura says as she creates a scorch release: crimson orb and tosses it at the large crustacean that is firing water jutsu at everything that moves. The creature shrieks at being hit before it is wrapped up and sealed by Maki.

"These things are a nuisance if we don't stop the onslaught soon the village will be too weak to defend itself." Maki says as she turns her head to see that the clan districts were under attack by dogs that seem to endlessly multiply. She dodges an incoming attack from a giant centipede but, Pakura hits it with scorch release: crimson orb and its movements are sealed by Maki using her wrappings.

"You're doing well just as expected from my student." Pakura says with pride, but suddenly is forced to dodge as a missile heads toward her and she jumps away. She turns her head to see the asura path standing on top of a building and jumps down.

"You two are quite the team do you perhaps know where the kyuubi jinchuriki is?" the asura path asks

"We aren't telling you anything!" Maki shouts as she turns to face the asura path with a kunai.

"A pity" the asura path says as it launches its arms at the two who dodge but, have to avoid an oncoming of multiple missiles from its arms. They weave, duck and dodge as Pakura gets in close and attempts to hit him with her scorch release: crimson orb but, he lifts the arm missing it's hand and fires a beam straight through her stomach causing her to drop the orb and falls to the ground.

"Pakura! No!" Maki shouts as she gets behind the Asura path and attempts to stab it in the back but, is impaled on the tail of the asura path he flings her body away and jumps away as Maki barely alive crawls to pakura and dies.

"Things are getting worse around here." Tsume says as she notices the summons tearing up the city. As she follows her daughter to the analysis teams office to get a report.

"I know but, the analysis team may have answers to this crisis." Hana says as she makes her way there. When she arrives she heads in and sees the body that was brought back thanks to Jiraiya but doesn't see anyone. She turns to ask her mother only to see her mother being stabbed through the back by the human path.

"Mother!" Hana shouts as Tsume falls to the ground dead as Hana uses the rotating fang jutsu at the human path only to get stabbed as she spins causing her to crash into the hall. She attempts to pull the receiver from her body but is paralyzed by the chakra being transmitted through it. The human path slices her neck with a sharpened chakra receiver. Before he turns to the former animal path body and sets it a flame with a fire jutsu. The human path turns and leaves the building and makes his way to the T and I department.

"We should head to the compound they may need help defending it." Kagero says as she and Tsubaki make their way back to the clan districts to run into the Naraka path who is interrogating some people with the king of hell with his technique.

"That's the enemy what should we do?" Tsubaki says as they are spotted by the Naraka path.

"Do you know where the kyuubi jinchuriki is?" the Naraka path says as he steps toward them.

"We wouldn't tell you even if we knew." Kagero says

"We will see about that." The Naraka path says and runs toward the two as they get into defensive positions. Kagero uses an earth release: antlion technique causing everything around them to sink but, the Naraka path jumps in time but is hit by an earth release: mud bullet courtesy of Tsubaki. The Naraka had used substitution with a piece of rubble and appears behind them and grabs them around the throat.

"Let me ask again where is the kyuubi Jinchuriki?" the naraka path says as the king of hell appears

"We don't know." both say at the same time causing their tongues to be grabbed by the king of hell and have their souls taken. The Naraka drops their dead bodies and moves onto the next area.

"We need to see if the children are ok." Sasame says as she, Karin, and Yakumo move toward the hospital.

"Only after we secure the hospital it's already over flowing with the injured." Karin says as they come to a halt spotting the preta path.

"Shit he's wearing a cloak with a red cloud he must be Pain." Yakumo says as they come to a stop.

"We'll have to deal with him since he's heading in the direction of the hospital." Sasame says as she goes through hand signs for wind release: wind cutter and launches it at the preta path. The preta path absorbs it and charges the girls as Karin launches her Adamantine attacking chains at him but, as the chains wrap around him they slowly fade as their chakra is absorbed the preta path pulls on the remains of the chains drawing Karin to him and grabs her by the neck and starts to drain her chakra.

"Karin!" Yakumo shouts as she runs toward her just as Karin's limp body is tossed at her and the Naraka path launches a lightning jutsu: lightning dispatch at her piercing her and karin. Sasame tries attacking from the side with chakra knives but, the Naraka path snaps her wrists causing her to drop the blades and grabs her by the throat and drains her to death of chakra and drops her body before resuming to his destination.

"Ajisai this has to be Pain's work." Suiren says as Fuyo and Ajisai spot all the dead bodies littering the streets as they run toward the uzumaki compound.

"I agree we must be careful we're no match for him." Fuyo says she follows Ajisai with Suiren.

"That maybe but, we will have to defend the compound regardless of the threat." Ajisai says

"So, you three joined Konoha. We thought you died in the chunin exams." Konan says

"Lady angel you're here too!" Ajisai says stunned

"Yes it's me but, I should deal with you traitors before resuming my search for the kyuubi jinchuriki." Konan says coldly

"I'm sorry lady angel but, you're a threat to our new home, so we have to stop you." Suiren says

"Let's see how loyal you're to this place." Konan says as she forms paper clones and has them attack. Suiren uses water release: water slicer sending slicing waves of water at the clones while, Fuyo uses water release: water bullet against Konan. The paper clones made of exploding tags go off filling the area with smoke as Konan launches a paper spear through it and aims it at Suiren piercing her chest ending her life.

"Suiren!" Ajisai shouts as she uses the unsealing technique: shuriken launching a volley of shuriken at Konan but, breaks apart into paper and reforms behind Fuyo and slashes her with a paper blade killing her. Ajisai tries to use unsealing technique: Fire but, is smothered by paper and is suffocated as Konan stands over the dead teams bodies. She forms wings and heads deeper into konoha.

"We best make a move as genjutsu users we have the best chance of defeating Pain" Kotohime says as she, Tayuya, and Kin race through the destroyed village.

"I already know that, but we can't find the fucker." Tayuya curses as she scopes out the area they're in.

"Don't worry we'll find him we just need to follow the bodies." Kotohime says as she suddenly spots the Deva path and draws her chakra knives. As Kin notices him too and prepares her senbon.

"I've got company tell me do you know where the kyuubi jinchuriki is?" the Deva path asks

"Fuck you we aren't telling you jackshit!" Tayuya says as she summons her doki and begins playing her flute.

"Very well then, know god's judgment" the deva path says as Kin throws her senbon at him, but he dodges them as she pulls the strings to activate her bells. Kotohime tosses her chakra knives at him hoping to hit him as he is disoriented but, he simply uses shinra tensei to blow the surrounding area away along with the bells and chakra knives. Sending Kotohime and Kin flying into buildings as Tayuya covers herself from the dust that is kicked up by the attack. She sends her doki in with sound as the get close the deva sends another shinra tensei at them sending them flying about. Kotohime attacks by throwing her chakra knives connected to strings but they are blocked at the same time as the doki. Several seconds later the deva path uses bansho tenin to pull Kin and Kotohime toward him and stabs both of them in the chests and have them slide off the chakra receiver blades.

"Kotohime! Kin! Fuck you bastard!" Tayuya shouts as she plays a genjutsu to trap him but, as gets close to him he breaks a finger before she can get close to slice his neck with a kunai. She is then stabbed through the heart with a receiver. He drops her from the blade and heads to the clan districts.

"Kushina we need to move, we've dealt with the chameleon but, the village is still under attack." Hitomi says

"Our babies…. they killed our BABIES!" Kushina says as she wails over the dead bodies of their children.

"We need to go and find Pain and make him pay for what he's done." Mikoto says with fire in her eyes seeing her dead daughter laying there in the street.

"You don't have to look far. I'm here." Pain says through the Asura and preta path.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Kushina shouts as her hair rages around her. She launches Adamantine sealing chains toward them but, the preta path gets in the way and absorbs the chakra of the chains and pulls them causing Kushina to fly toward the two as the Asura launches his arm at Kushina hitting her in the stomach sending her flying through a building. Hitomi charges and begins to attack the one armed Asura but, it reveals its body under its cloak has four other arms that open themselves up and launch missiles everywhere forcing Hitomi to head for cover. Mikoto launches a fire release; phoenix sage fire at the Asura path only for the preta path of block it. The asura fires a laser from its head causing a huge explosion that sends Mikoto flying. The preta path appears before Hitomi who uses eight trigrams 128 palms but, it fails to damage the preta path that absorbs the blows and locks his arms around her and starts draining her chakra. Mikoto seeing her in trouble jumps toward the preta path to knock the preta path away but is shot through the back by the blaster of the asura path causing her to fall to the ground. Kushina sees this and unleashes her Adamantine sealing chains against the Asura path that shoots at her causing her to duck and chains to miss their mark the asura path jumps toward her and is ensnared in the chains up close. Kushina rears back with a chakra infused punch but, to her surprise, is stabbed through the stomach by the asura path's unraveled metal sash. Kushina continues her punch to its head sending it reeling back. Kushina with a blade in her stomach doesn't let go and begins to wail on the asura path breaking it to pieces as it falls down as a broken heep. She pulls the metal sash out and moves sluggishly to help Hitomi but, she turns to see a large missile form on the back of the asura path and explodes and takes her out and the surrounding area out in a flash of light. The preta path drops the dead body of Hitomi and grabs the remains of the asura path and heads to meet up with the Naraka path.

"The information we received is critical to our counter attack." Yugao says receiving intelligence directly from the analysis team.

"It only implies that he is controlling them remotely and means now we have to find him." Anko says looking at Yugao

"But, this method requires him to send out a signal which must be close and high up to be its most effective." Shizune says while standing next to a Katsuyu clone sitting next to them.

"We still need to deal with the path's in the village before it's nothing but ruins." Yugao says

"Not if we stop him directly." Anko replies

"We can't afford a search while the village is under attack." Shizune says

"It appears you've figured me out, you konoha are a bright bunch." the animal path says standing on a chameleon that suddenly appears in the room.

"Truly a bright bunch but, does you little good." the human path says as he charges at Yugao with an extended chakra receiver and clashes with Yugao's blade. And the animal path summons the giant rhino to charge through the building tearing it down.

"We need to move and head toward a secure location." Anko says as she uses striking shadow snakes at the Animal path who's chameleon's snake tail lunges at Anko and bites into here and flings her into some rubble.

"Anko!" Yugao says distracted and doesn't notice the second receiver in his arm pierce through her chest killing her. The animal path goes to the downed anko as she bleeds out from the snake bite and stabs her with a chakra receiver ending Anko.

"Anko Yugao!" Shizune shouts as she is constricted by the tail of the chameleon.

"Lets see if you know where the kyuubi jinchuriki is." The human path says as it pulls out her soul killing her.

"It would seem only the Nanabi is in the village at the moment." the animal path says as it jumps out of the destroyed building to search for the Nanabi jinchuriki and is followed by the human path.

Fu was tired of hiding and decided to take the fight to Pain with the rest of the village. She began searching the village and ran smack dab into Konan who recognizes her.

"I was looking for the kyuubi jinchuriki but, finding you the nanabi jinchuriki will do." Konan says as she throws paper shuriken that Fu dodges and fires a wind release: air bullet at konan dodges the attack in the air and performs the paper clone jutsu and sends the clones toward Fu.

"You won't catch me that easily!" Fu shouts as she uses lightning release: lightning ball sending a volley of orbs of electricity into the clones that explode from the smoke sevel paper javelin's fly at her with one nicking her shoulder as she ducks and activates her thunder release: thunder armor and jumps into the air with a pair of insect wings forming. She flies quickly toward Konan and attempts to karate chop her with her armor active but, Konan becomes pieces of paper and starts to smother Fu as Konan reforms away from her. Fu manages to break free thanks to her thunder armor and flies toward Konan who throws a paper chakram at Fu but, she slices through it with her armor just as she is about to get close she is hit with a shinra tensei sending her flying through several buildings.

"Good timing I was having some difficulty." Konan says calmly

"It appears the kyuubi jinchuriki isn't here so, we have to settle for the Nanabi instead." the deva path says as he spots Fu pulling herself out of the rubble slowly without her thunder armor active. The deva performs bansho tenin to pull the dazed Fu towards him and stabs her with a chakra receiver. He then impales her in several locations with receivers and has Konan bind Fu in paper as the deva path heads toward the hokage tower. Where he spots the hokage at the top of the building with 3 anbu.

"So, You're Pain." the hokage says icily noticing the floating man

"Indeed I am" the deva path says

"You have some nerve attacking the village like this!" the hokage shouts

"The same nerve as the village waged war on the homes of others." the deva path says

"I don't know what the village has done to you but, it doesn't justify killing innocent people." the hokage says heatedly

"Innocence doesn't exist in the shinobi world only suffering and through pain may we come to understand each other." the deva path says with conviction

"What you're spreading is chaos not understanding you're only out for revenge." the hokage says angrily

"Maybe if you have experienced true suffering then, you may come to understand that only through causing pain can we know peace." the deva path says

"Peace through suffering is only tyranny." the hokage shouts

"Tyranny that has been made through suffering is still a form of peace. Let me demonstrate that tyranny brings peace by knowing God's judgement." the deva path says as he rises into the air and shouts "Shinra Tensei" causing a massive explosion that forms a crater that spans across the entire village.

Meanwhile, with Naruko she is training in frog kata with Fukasaku when a toad reports that the toad summoning scroll containing the names of the toads shows that the toad staying at the leaf has been killed. Fukasaku asks Shima to head to Konoha to summon them if there's trouble. Shima quickly leaves and not too long later she summons Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Fukasaku, and Naruko.

"They've wrecked the place alright." Fukasaku says grimly as his wife hops to his side.

"I can't believe the damage, nothing is left." Naruko says shocked

"It just happened when I summoned you." Shima says

"I barely sense anyone" Naruko says while, in sage mode

"Look down there it's Tsunade." Fukasaku says pointing toward the center of the crater.

"Theirs also, another person down besides Tsunade." Shima says

"It must be Pain." Naruko says as she and Gamakichi jump toward the hokage's side.

"Are you alright Baa-chan?" Naruko asks noticing the seal on Tsunade's forehead is missing

"I'll be alright take Katsuyu she has information we collected on Pain." the hokage says as she places the palm sized slug on Naruko's shoulder.

"I'll take it from here. You get some rest ok." Naruko says as Gamakichi picks up Tsunade and hops away.

"Be careful Naruko." the hokage says as she slips into unconsciousness

"So, you're Pain" Naruko says as she looks at the man before him

"Yes I am, come quietly Jinchuriki and make this easy on both of us." the deva path says as the animal path lands next to the deva path and summons the remaining paths to the battlefield.

"After what you've done to the village not a chance!" Naruko says heatedly

"Then, we do this the hard way." The asura path says launching itself at Naruko with blades extended from it's arm but Naruko smashes it with a punch destroying it. The animal path summons a giant ox and giant rhino that charge Naruko but, Shima and Fukasaku use sage art: frog call to stun them and Gamaken and Gamahiro attack the two summons as Naruko creates two shadow clones. The Real Naruko attacks the preta path that attempts to punch her but, she hits it with the shockwave of sage energy having the preta path bounce away as she heads toward the human path that pulls out a chakra receiver and attempts to stab Naruko but, Naruko snaps it to Pain's surprise and is hit with a sage art: rasengan sending the human path flying. Naruko turns toward the animal path that summons a dog with several heads that Gamabunta handles. Naruko hits the animal path with a contract seal negating her control of the summons and hit's the animal path with a sage art: rasengan. The preta path tries to sneak up on her and tries to drain her chakra but, she puts one of her seals a sage chakra seal on its head causing it to petrify, so she breaks free. She throws a smoke bomb at the deva path and as the smoke clears she has disappeared. When suddenly the ground beneath the naraka path breaks open and she uses earth release: rending drill fang against with a sage powered punch sending it flying toward one of her clones that uses sage art: rasengan against it smashing it. Naruko turns toward the remaining path.

"I wish to talk with the real you." Naruko says toward the deva path

"You won't get the chance while, you've given me more trouble than anyone who has come before, you still can't defeat me." the deva path says

"As a pupil who shared the same master as me I want to know why you're doing all of this." Naruko says heatedly

"This is all for the sake of peace." the deva path says

"Peace!? You can't be serious!" Naruko shouts

"Yes I am, peace brought through pain." the deva path says

"That isn't peace, that's only suffering." Naruko says angrily

"You're naive just as Jiraiya was." the deva path says

"I also want peace but all you're offering is despair." Naruko says

"We have the same goal as we share the same master; it's only natural." the deva path says

"That's why I wish to speak with you face to face." Naruko says calmly

"Let me ask what is your answer for peace." the deva path asks

"I-I am not certain I have an answer." Naruko says

"Then, you should give up and accept the answer I found." the deva path says

"I can't give up because too many people depend on me." Naruko says with conviction

"What a shame then, I guess you will have to suffer more for us to understand each other." the deva path says as he uses shinra tensei to draw Fukasaku toward him and stabs through Fukasaku.

"Gramps!"Naruko shouts as she jumps toward him but couldn't reach him in time. The deva path uses bansho tenin to pull Naruko toward him and impales her on his chakra receiver and pins her to the ground and stabs chakra receivers into her joints.

"Tell me do you understand better now!" The deva path says as Shima cries are heard and Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro move to strike down Pain, but they're blasted to the outskirts of konoha heavily injured.

"That's enough!" Naruko screams as she tries to move

"What worth do you hold if you cannot give me an answer." the deva path says causing Naruko to start shed tears at her weakness.

"Don't listen to him both Jiraiya and Fukasaku had faith in you to find the answer you mustn't give up!" Shima says through her tears.

"What an annoying frog." the deva path says as he uses bansho tenin to pull Shima toward him and stabs her and drops her near her husband.

"So, tell me what's your answer?" the deva path says to the broken Naruko who stares at the bodies of Fukasaku and Shima and she snaps. She becomes covered in a dome of chakra and breaks free of the chakra receivers. She forms 6 tails and is covered in a version 2 shroud of blood red chakra. Naruko lets out a mighty roar and punches the deva path sending him flying.

"Is this your answer; how can we understand each other like this?" the deva path asks the growling Naruko.

"You think you understand pain let me show you mine." The deva path says as the chakra beast lunges at him and he performs shinra tensei attempting to push Naruko away but, he is repelled into the wall of konoha. He forms a black ball as Naruko fires streams of chakra at him as he unleashes chibaku tensei and the black ball rises into the sky picking up all the scattered debris along the walls of the village and sucks up wreckage and bodies into it until the ground starts rise into the sphere carrying the chakra beast as well and becomes trapped inside the newly formed satellite hovering over what once was konoha.

"Nagato you're pushing yourself too hard." Konan says toward Nagato as he coughs blood and bleeds from the nose. In their hideaway near konoha.

"It's fine I need to go this far in order to capture the kyuubi." Nagato says as he watches through the eyes of the deva path as the kyuubi emerges with eight tails and lets out a roar.

Inside the seal Naruko is floating in bubbling water as she tries to find an answer to all that she has lost.

"Peace how the heck should I know how to achieve it." Naruko says

"**You've lost everything, so why not give yourself over to me and let me crush him and end your suffering.**" kyuubi says negatively

"My suffering can end?" Naruko asks

"**Yes just as the boys ended let me free and I will end it for you**." kyuubi says eagerly

"It can finally be over. I can join my family." Naruko says as she reaches for her stomach that there is a hole in that is leaking ink.

"**Yes just turn the key and it'll be over.**" Kyuubi says ominously as Naruko is just about to twist the lock.

"That's enough out of you kyuubi. Picking on a girl lost in grief you just sunk to new lows." A voice says as a hand grabs Naruko stopping her from opening the seal.

"**It's you! How!? You're dead!"** the kyuubi roars as Naruko turns to who stopped her and is shocked at who is standing there.

"It can't be you died in my arms!?" Naruko says as she is stunned to see Menma Uzumaki inside the seal.

"Is it a surprise that I could cheat death a third time." Menma says with a smirk

"But, how there was nothing left of you?" Naruko says shocked

"Oh I died alright but, I had a body to return to." Menma says

"You mean you're back inside my body but, how?!" Naruko says confused

"When I tapped your forehead I performed a byakugan kinjutsu called soul migration jutsu allowing me to implant my life force and soul into another body which, of course is yours." Menma says

"**You bastard come here, so I may rip you to pieces for using that blasted sharingan on me?!**" the kyuubi roars in rage

"I didn't remember we had a deal. I would have used the sharingan if you hadn't." Menma says nonchalantly

"**You still planned to use it on me you bastard?!**" the kyuubi rages

"We can discuss it later right now I need to have a word with my sister." Menma says as he turns his back on kyuubi.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruko asks puzzled

"I want to know when you turned into a quitter." Menma says

"Huh?!" Naruko says surprised

"You were about to give up and give in why now?" Menma asks

"I feel lost. I need an answer for peace that everyone believes I have but, I don't know honestly." Naruko says with a sigh

"Even before you became interested in peace you just kept moving forward regardless of what was done to you and now in the search for peace you must keep doing just that despite what you've lost as long as you keep moving forward you'll find it." Menma says with a smile

"Thanks I think I have my answer." Naruko says returning the smile

"Good don't let a little thing as pain stop you. It hasn't broken you before and it won't now." Menma says with confidence

"You're right I can overcome this and when I do I'll continue forward as I always have." Naruko says with a smirk

"Now get out there and kick some ass." Menma says proudly

"I've got it handled." Naruko says as she exits the seal entering sage mode as the satellite begins to crumble. She jumps from rock to rock as she lands in front of the Deva path.

"So, you managed to suppress the kyuubi." the deva path says surprised

"Yeah now all that's left to do is defeat you and confront the real you." Naruko says

"That is if you can defeat me." the deva path says as Naruko goes through seals for wood release: wood dragon jutsu and launches it at the deva path who uses shinra tensei to repel it as Naruko begins running toward him. Just as he is about to blast her away the debris around him turns into shadow clones that try to attack but, he uses shinra tensei to blow them away as Naruko closes in she creates shadow clones to cushion the blast from the jutsu. She is thrown by clones at the deva path before he resumes attacking and is hit with sage art: rasengan sending him flying. He flies through the rubble before being planted into a rock wall. Naruko goes to the body and pulls out the chakra receivers. She stabs one into her to trace back the signal to the real Pain Nagato and heads in that direction. She finally arrives at a tree made of paper and rips it open to see Nagato, Konan and the wrapped up body of Fu.

"So you've come to face me." Nagato says

"Yes and I wish to talk to you." Naruko says

"Words from you are pointless, you only serve to be a source of power for my ultimate jutsu." Nagato says as he shoots chakra receivers from his walker into Naruko.

"I said I just wanted to talk because I found my answer." Naruko says as she pulls the chakra receiver from her gut.

"Very well then let's have your answer." Nagato says

"Before I give my answer I need to ask how you both Jiraiya's students came to your answer." Naruko asks curious

"You wish to know my pain very well I will tell you." Nagato says

"Nagato you don't-" Konan is about to say

"It's fine as a fellow pupil she has a right to know." Nagato says

"My life has been surrounded by two great pains. The first came at the death of my parents by konoha nin that broke into our house looking for food and when I snapped I killed them with the power of the rinnegan but, I wouldn't realize that till later. I became an orphan and as I made my way across the country trying to survive and nearly fell to starvation, I met Konan who introduced me to Yahiko and together the three of us became friends. We stole to survive but, we weren't safe as the second shinobi war was in full swing. That's when we met the sannin Jiraiya who took us under his wing. As time passed we grew close without me realizing it and he eventually asked me about peace and I simply replied that all I wanted to do was protect Konan and Yahiko. One day an Iwa nin attacked us while we were training away from Jiraiya that was when my Rinnegan activated again and I killed the Iwa nin. When Jiraiya realized that I had the rinnegan; he came to believe that I was the one who would bring about change to the shinobi world while all I wanted was to protect my friends. Eventually Jiraiya left us and with Yahiko as our Leader we gathered like minded individuals and formed Akatsuki. As we grew in power Hanzo the salamander took notice of us and asked us to help broker peace with the other villages. But, it was a lie; Hanzo having made a deal with Danzo already took Konan hostage and threw a kunai at me and gave me the choice of either killing Yahiko or he would kill Konan. Yahiko without hesitation impaled himself on the kunai entrusting me to carry on our hope for peace. I snapped and slaughtered Hanzo's men and Danzo's root members and rescued Konan but, I came to realize my answer to peace was a false one with Yahiko's death the second great tragedy in my life I realized that only through suffering will people come to understand each other and reformed Akatsuki into what it became." Nagato says with conviction at the end

"That's my and Konan's story. Now it's time for your answer." Nagato says as Naruko stares at them sadly

"Thank you for sharing your story with me and I'm sorry for your loss but, before I can give you my answer I should explain how I reached it through my own suffering." Naruko says as she pulls out Jiraiya's first book from her ninja pouch.

"Very well let me hear of your pain." Nagato says with interest

"My story doesn't start with the loss of parents but, the story of a little boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He was my predecessor as the kyuubi jinchuriki and his story was the foundation for my creation. You see the village feared the kyuubi and acted out it's anger on Naruto they beat and starved him till he was old enough to leave the orphanage forcing him to survive on the streets eating garbage as the villagers hunted and beat him on every occasion till finally on his 8th birthday they burned him alive at the stake when he was finally rescued he was taken to the hospital to recover only to be kidnapped by men working for Danzo who had him tortured in a cell he was electrocuted, boiled, frozened, poisoned, flayed, and mutilated in various ways for about 6 months and finally broke and all that left was a beast trying to escape that is when Danzo came and Implanted commands into him that became the foundation of my existence they were to protect Konoha and assist the red tide project. Two minds came into being from those two commands. The first order came to be me and the second my brother Menma Uzumaki. The scientists altered and mutilated Naruto's body into that of a woman that they experimented on trying to create a new creature with the powers of various Kekkei Genkai when they were satisfied they had accomplished the goal they Impregnated me and killed the unborn fetuses that didn't carry the Kekkei Genkai this lasted for 2 years till finally after countless rapes and degradations and experiments they produced a baby that carried the Kekkei Genkai they desired and cut the baby out of me and took him away. In my grief and anguish the kyuubi broke free of its seal and attempted to level the village but, the spirits of the 4th hokage and his wife had been placed into the seal and managed to reseal the kyuubi into me. I was found by the 3rd and raised as his granddaughter. Through the sacrifice of the 4th and his wife I first had an answer to peace which was to protect the village as I was programmed to. As the years passed I believed that my path was the correct one but, I began to have doubts when I heard of what Itachi did by massacring his clan on the orders of the village elders to prevent a rebellion. Menma my brother saw it as a sign along with Naruto's treatment that the village wasn't worth protecting and instead prioritized the safety of the Uzumaki clan above all else. So, when he escaped this body and found his own he attacked the village in a preemptive strike and killed my son Sesshomaru that Danzo had taken for himself. When I battled Menma we fought over who should be protected the village or the clan in the end I chose the village but, came to realize my answer was counterproductive as the village would always be put first therefore protecting its people was pointless as they would be sacrificed on the whim of the village so, the peace I was protecting was built on the suffering of others made my answer worthless. As you began killing those close to me one by one and eventually the entire village, my clan, and my family I became lost at how to respond to the answer for peace. But, I was reminded of how I lived my life that despite hardship I kept moving forward regardless of the loss. And I remembered what I read from Jiraiya's first novel about the character Naruto who kept moving forward determined that if there was such a thing as peace he would keep searching for it." Naruko says calmly

"Jiraiya's first book is where you heard it." Nagato asks

"Yes, his first book was dedicated to his student that inspired him, that was you Nagato." Naruko says as Nagato looks in surprise

"Naruto was named after the hero of the book and I was named in honor of Naruto to honor his existence that never knew peace but endured in hopes of living to see it even as he was tortured daily his spirit may have ceased to be but, his will and body endured in me." Naruko says with pride

"If you change then what would that mean?" Nagato says

"It would mean that I was no longer worthy of being Naruko and someone else would eventually continue where I left off." Naruko says with conviction

"Heh I see so, even if the character changes the story remains the same, giving up only means you become unworthy of your answer." Nagato says amused

"Yes as long as we endure we will find peace." Naruko says confidently

"Naruko I can see why Jiraiya had faith in you and never gave up even at the end." Nagato says as he lifts his arms to perform a hand sign.

"What're you doing?" Naruko asks

"I'm putting my faith in you and your answer. You've shown me a path that I had long given up on and given me hope for the future." Nagato says as he begins to channel his chakra summoning the king of hell into the leaf village.

"Nagato You can't!" Konan shouts worried

"What's he doing?!" Naruko asks

"Nagato is the outer path he has the power over life and death but, the toll on him is great and as he is I don't know if he will survive it." Konan says afraid

"I'm doing this for the peace I seek. Naruko you will face my trials ahead and much more hardship, but don't ever lose your way." Nagato says as his hair turns white.

"Nagato" Konan says amazed and turns to look at Naruko, astonished that Nagato could be willing to do something such as this for her.

"It's funny in a way...It feels as if it was all set up...perhaps this is the work...of a real god." Nagato says taking shallow breaths that grow faint

"Don't worry Nagato, I won't give up. you've entrusted me your will just as Jiraiya has done and I won't let it go to waste. Thank you for showing me pain and how to overcome it." Naruko says with a smile

"Naruko...thank... you" Nagato says as he breathes his last breath.

"Nagato!" Konan says tearfully

"It will be alright he is with Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei now and I know they will be proud of him." Naruko says as she goes over to Konan and gives her a gentle embrace. As Konan cries into Naruko's shoulder.

"Naruko thank you for helping us find our way after so long." Konan says into Naruko's shoulder.

"Not a problem, it's what I do." Naruko says as Konan backs away. She releases the cocoon of paper covering Fu and removes the chakra receivers from Fu's unconscious body.

"Take her back to your village while I tend to Nagato's and Yahiko's bodies." Konan says

"Alright but, before you leave with them I want to speak to you again." Naruko says with a smile

"That's fine." Konan says as she begins wrapping Nagato's body in paper. Naruko heads her way back to the village with Fu being carried bridal style. When she arrives at the east gate she is surprised to see her family alive and waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Naruko asks her family as the girls take Fu and begin treating her with medical ninjutsu.

"We decided to meet you at the gate before the villagers do to celebrate the hero of the village." Shizune says

"I'm not a hero, I was doing what was right." Naruko says

"No you're definitely a hero for convincing Pain to revive all the people of the village." Anko says

"How do you know about that?" Naruko asks confused

"I relayed to everyone what was said between you and Nagato." Katsuyu says

"So, everyone knows our stories" Naruko says uncomfortable

"Yes, Naruko." Yugao says proudly

"You're amazing to be who you are after everything you went through." Tsume says

"I agree with my mother you're an amazing woman." Hana says

"Thank you but I have to be going. I asked to see Konan before she left." Naruko says

"Then you best be going we'll tend to the crowd of people." Guren says rubbing her pregnant stomach carrying her living unborn child. As she points to the gathering crowd.

"Thanks, I'll be gone awhile, I give you all my thanks when I get back." Naruko says as she takes off and heads back to where she left Konan. When she arrives she finds the paper tree she was hiding in gone and two cocoons of paper containing Nagato and Yahiko.

"So, you found Yahiko's body quickly." Naruko says

"Yes we ensured a means of keeping tabs on it even without the receivers." Konan says

"I understand you wouldn't want to risk losing his body after all." Naruko says in understanding

"I will be returning to Ame. It will fall into chaos without someone to lead it." Konan says

"What do you plan to do? I don't see you sticking with Akatsuki." Naruko asks

"Nagato was my last tie to Akatsuki I've no interest in returning to it now." Konan says

"What're your plans for the future?" Naruko asked curious

"I plan on dealing with the masked man who claims to be Madara. I have no doubt he will make a move for the rinnegan since it's through them that the Gedo Mazo statue is being controlled." Konan says

"You've only thought that far ahead tells me you're not sure you will survive." Naruko says concerned

"I'm not certain I can defeat him but, I have a plan to kill him or die trying." Konan says

"I think you're not thinking far enough ahead perhaps you need something to continue forward." Naruko says as she begins to form smoke that she channels toward Konan.

"What would that be?" Konan says as she falls into slumber having Naruko catch her.

"Don't worry it's something that will give you happiness in the future." Naruko says as he hiraishins with Konan and the two bodies to the hideaway. When she arrives she carries Konan into a separate room leaving the two bodies in a separate one. She lays Konan down on a bed and strips her naked. She then injects a syringe full of purple gel into Konan's neck causing her to start to squirm as her body begins feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac. Naruko starts to whisper instructions into Konan's ear.

"Konan you're one of my lovers and part of my harem, You wish to conceive a child with me. As we have sex you're not allowed to cum until I do. Do you understand?" Naruko asks

"Yes" Konan moans

"Good then you may wake up." Naruko says as she performs the gender reversal jutsu on herself. As Konan slowly awakes she finds herself naked on a bed with Naruko looking at her with a 12 inch. penis.

"Where am I?" Konan asks confused and aroused

"It doesn't matter, we're here to give you something for the future, a baby." Naruko says

"I had given up on children when Yahiko died but, this seems to be a new opportunity." Konan says as she opens her thighs showing her moist womanhood to Naruko. Naruko lines up her cock with Konan's entrance and inserts herself into it. She begins to thrust filling up konan's womb and continues to pound away for an hour and reaches her uterus as Konan begins to shout "Fuck! I've never felt like this before! I feel so stuffed! Hurry and impregnate me!"

"As you wish Konan I'm here for you" Naruko says as she gives one last thrust burying her cockhead into Konan's uterus and unleashes her seed causing Konan's belly to swell up to look six months pregnant. As Konan finally climaxes she is knotted and a mating plug forms trapping the sperm inside. Naruko cuddles with Konan for half an hour till finally she pours smoke into Konan and issues her commands.

"Konan you will keep the baby as it's an Uzumaki and if anyone asks who the father is it's Menma Uzumaki. Do you understand?" Naruko asks

"Yes" Konan moans rubbing her swollen stomach

"Good let's get some rest." Naruko says as she places the line preservation curse seal on Konan above her pussy. She lays with Konan for several hours till Konan finally gets up along with Naruko. As Konan gets up she gets dressed with a contemplative look on her face.

"What's wrong Konan?" Naruko asks

"Just promise me, on these flowers that'll never wilt that you won't change." Konan says as she hands a bouquet of paper flowers to Naruko.

"I promise not only you but, our future child." Naruko says as she places her hand on Konan's swollen stomach that gurgles.

"Thank you for giving me a future." Konan says as she gives Naruko a deep kiss.

"No thank you for putting your trust in me." Naruko says with a smile as she returns a kiss

"I must be going now." Konan says as she makes her way to the next room to collect Nagato's and Yahiko's bodies. Naruko escorts her to the exposed entrance of the hideaway and follows her to the village gates where she takes off with the bodies. Naruko decides to go see her family and then, check up on the hokage.


	44. Chapter 43 Kage summit

Chapter 43: Kage's summit

Naruko heads to a makeshift tent as she has 200 clones using wood release to generate new buildings for the citizens alongside Yamato. She arrives at the tent that has several anbu guarding it. They let her pass into see the hokage that is lying unconscious on a mat that serves as a bed as Shizune tends to her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naruko asks shizune in concern

"I don't know, she spent most of her chakra up on Katsuyu that protected the people of konoha." Shizune says worried

"Do you know if she will wake up?" Naruko asks sadly

"I'm not sure she is in a coma right now. I don't know when she will come out of it." Shizune says sadly

"I see." Naruko says looking at the hokage sadly

"You should be going Naruko. I know that the village needs you to help repair the damage." Shizune says

"What about you, do you need any help?" Naruko asks

"No I've got everything under control you just go out and help the villagers." Shizune responds

"Alright let me know if she wakes up." Naruko says as she leaves the tent. She heads into the village to begin aiding in reconstruction efforts and hopefully give Yamato a break from building so many houses with his wood release.

Meanwhile, in the underground root facility Danzo is assessing the damage to his organization.

"What is the situation in the village?" Danzo asks

"They're still going through the wreckage to salvage what they can and rescuing people trapped under rubble." Fu says

"How are our forces?" Danzo asks

"We are less than a third of previous numbers due to Menma assaulting our facility and the root agents available to return from their missions have already arrived; we won't be getting any further aid." Torune says

"It's to be expected from the losses we've suffered." Danzo says calmly

"What do you command us to do?" Fu asks

"Simple aid in the recovery of the village for now. The fire daimyo will be visiting in a couple of days. I must prepare for his arrival in the meantime. Are we ready with sharingan replacements for my arm?" Danzo asks

"Yes Danzo-sama we have made preparations to transplant new sharingan's into your arm." Torune says

"Excellent with my arm restored to its full effectiveness I can prepare to supplant Tsunade and take her place." Danzo says as he makes his way down to the medical wing to prepare for the operation.

A couple of days later the fire daimyo arrives and heads to a building planted on top of the hokage monument that escaped the blast. The Hokage's elder advisors Homura and Koharu arrive with Shikaku and several representatives of the shinobi council. Danzo is the last to arrive as the meeting starts.

"So, gentlemen I see that your village is in dire straits." the fire daimyo says

"Yes Menma's earlier attack devastated the population of civilians and shinobi alike while Pain has wiped out the village's infrastructure." Shikaku says

"How is Tsunade? Is she still recovering?" the fire daimyo asks

"Yes she is in a coma right now and we aren't sure if she'll come out of it." Shikaku says with a hint of worry.

"That's troubling the village needs strong leadership right now and can't afford to wait." the fire daimyo says

"I think it's best we select a new hokage we can't wait and hope she'll wake up." Danzo says

"I suppose you're right but who? With Jiraiya dead there aren't many people who can handle the position." the fire daimyo says

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake for the position." Shikaku says

"The son of the white fang isn't he a little young?" the fire daimyo asks

"Minato was even younger when he took the position and besides Kakashi was trained by Minato who was trained by Jiraiya." Shikaku says

"Hmmm." the fire daimyo says

"It's their kind of thinking that has brought the village to ruin don't forget Pain was also a student of Jiraiya." Danzo says heatedly

"Then, who do you suggest." the fire daimyo asks

"I nominate myself for the hokage position." Danzo says

"An interesting choice." the fire daimyo says

"With all do respect you can't nominate Danzo rumors are circulating from Katsuyu's report of Naruko's conversation with Pain that he may have had a hand in creating Pain on top of that he is being accused of being involved in a project called red tide that involved the torture and death of minato's son as well as the torture, rape, and experimentation on Naruko Namikaze the hero of the leaf village then there was mention of his involvement with Itachi in the Uchiha Massacre." Shikaku says

"Those are quite the charges to have against you Danzo." The fire daimyo says as he is surprised by the accusations.

"They aren't charges but, baseless accusations based on hearsay. We don't have time to deal with such accusations and the idealistic views of Jiraiya. We need a strong hand that acts quickly and severely in these desperate times in order to pull us through them." Danzo says passionately

"I see your point. Danzo I declare you the rokudaime candidate." the fire daimyo says

"But daimyo-sama!" Shikaku says hastily

"I understand your concerns with Danzo based on the charges but we don't have time to investigate them because the village is in need of leadership. You can hold an investigation into Danzo's actions while Danzo takes the hat and if the charges stick then the shinobi of the village can decline his nomination is that understood?" the fire daimyo looks firmly toward Shikaku and Danzo

"That will have to do." Shikaku says

"Very well." Danzo says

"Good then, this meeting is adjourned I will have the village begin receiving aid right away." the fire daimyo says as he stands to leave along with the rest of the representatives and advisors.

"It's time to begin preparing the village for what's to come." Danzo says mentality as he walks out of the building planning on how to turn the village into his own vision.

Several days later a team of Kumo nin arrives at the gates.

"Halt!" one of the guards says

"We're here to see the hokage we have a message from the Raikage." Samui says calmly

"Very well head toward the back towards the monument a temporary HQ has been established there." the guard says

"Thank you" Samui says as she passes through the gates and notices the huge pile of debris at the center of where the village used to be. As she passes she hears her teammates bickering.

"Wow what hit this place?" Karui asks in wonderment

"It probably has something to do with the rock you hit." Omoi says

"Shut it Omoi!" Karui snaps as they reach the temporary building they were directed to. After passing the guards at the entrance of the building. They enter a room to see Danzo sitting at a desk going over something.

"What can I do for you?" Danzo asks

"We have a message from the raikage for you." Samui says handing him a parchment on it. Danzo looks at it and places it down before looking at them.

"Tell him I'll attend the five kage summit and as for Sasuke Uchiha he will be labelled a missing nin my assistant will direct you to the shinobi archives for our records on Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo says as he directs his assistant to guide the team to the archives. One of the people in the building starts spreading the word of Sasuke's newest status and the news spreads like wildfire.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouts as she spots Naruko as she raises another building with wood release.

"What is it?" Naruko asks

"Sasuke has been labelled a missing nin!" Sakura says shocking Naruko

"How!? Baa-chan is still unconscious!" Naruko says stunned

"That's just it Lady Tsunade has been stripped of her title and now Danzo is the new hokage!" Sakura says concerned as Naruko goes deathly quiet and begins heading in the direction of the new HQ.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks following her

"I'm going to have a word with Danzo." Naruko says coldly

"I'm coming with you then." Sakura says trying to catch up to Naruko

"No! Sakura stay out of this. I'll handle it, this is between me and Danzo." Naruko says

"But-" Sakura tries to say

"No buts Sakura please don't get involved. I have a history with Danzo. You don't, it's best if you don't draw his attention." Naruko says as she turns to Sakura

"Ok Naruko have it your way then." Sakura says as she leaves Naruko alone and goes to resume her duties. As Naruko reaches the HQ building and makes her way to Danzo's office.

"What do you want?" Danzo asks Naruko as she makes her way into his office.

"I want to know why you labelled Sasuke a missing nin. I thought we had an agreement that you would leave the Uchiha alone!" Naruko says heatedly

"Sasuke attacked the hachibi jinchuriki as a member of akatsuki and captured him. The Raikage demanded that we make our position clear to him, so I did. As for our agreement it only extended to the uchiha that joined your clan." Danzo says with a narrowed eye

"By doing this you're going to turn Sasuke into an enemy of the village!" Naruko says angrily

"By choosing to follow Orochimaru he already became that." Danzo says calmly

"But, he never targeted the village. By doing this you're endangering the village by making it a target for his revenge." Naruko says frustrated

"Being an enemy of the village is bound to make it a target for reprisal." Danzo says indifferently

"There's still a chance that Sasuke can come back to the village peacefully with his mother alive. He has something to return to." Naruko says reasonably

"That chance ended when you failed to bring him back when he defected from the village." Danzo says coldly

"Damn it Danzo! You're putting your interests in front of the village again just as when you ripped Sesshomaru from my womb!" Naruko says slamming her fist on the table.

"I didn't take your child solely for needing a successor." Danzo says calmly

"What do you mean?" Naruko says with narrowed eyes

"He would have made a fine Jinchuriki but, it seems the 4th was smart enough to put a failsafe in his seal." Danzo says indifferent to the glare that Naruko was giving.

"You knew the kyuubi would break free?! But, the only one who could have stopped him was jiji and the only sealing jutsu he knew that could hold the kyuubi was the death demon consuming seal!" Naruko says shocked

"He would have used it and I had a newborn with the potential to control it." Danzo says naturally

"And he would have died either taking the kyuubi with him or being forced to place it in Sesshomaru and you would have no one to oppose you as you became Hokage!?" Naruko says enraged

"I would have been made Hokage with Jiraiya gone and Tsunade in self exile there wouldn't have been anyone else." Danzo says with a smile.

"You?! How many people in the village have to die to satisfy your lust for power!" Naruko shouts outraged

"Sacrifices all for the greater good of the village, you should be able to understand from being born from Naruto's sacrifice you exist standing here before me with the Uzumaki clan restored." Danzo says smugly

"What's stopping me from telling people about you and your sick idea of village rule!" Naruko says

"The uzumaki clan can be a great asset or a great threat that might need to be dealt with for the greater good of the village." Danzo says calculatingly

"You're threatening my clan!? They're more than capable of handling themselves." Naruko says

"True against me and my forces we would be overwhelmed but, against the village they threaten with a coup to get revenge for Naruto the village can be persuaded to deal with a fledgling clan that is out to get them when the village is so, vulnerable and can't afford an internal threat especially the clan of Menma Uzumaki." Danzo says icily with a smirk

"You would cause upheaval among clans if you did that!? You would risk other clans becoming paranoid about the village to cover your actions!" Naruko says shocked

"The other clans will have to see reason and bow to the will of the village or look like accomplices to the uzumaki. They would yield to the fear and make an exception in dealing with one unruly clan." Danzo says with confidence

"The village can't protect you from all threats Danzo eventually you will find yourself cornered with no one to turn to and will die alone." Naruko says defeated but confident in what she says.

"I'm never alone. I have my root agents with me and they'll never let me come to harm." Danzo says with certainty

"Puppets can only be as good as their puppeteer Danzo and a puppeteer without puppets is nothing." Naruko says as she leaves Danzo's office heading back outside to resume building the village. Naruko meets up with Sakura who is nearby.

"So what happened?" Sakura asks

"I couldn't get Danzo to change his mind." Naruko says

"Still you tried that's all you can do." Sakura says sadly

"No it isn't if I find the Raikage and convince him not to have Sasuke marked as a missing nin then, I might be able to convince Danzo to revoke that status." Naruko says with conviction

"Naruko you've already done more than enough for Sasuke you should focus on yourself akatsuki is still after you and Fu." Sakura says

"I can't just abandon Sasuke to the life of a missing nin he's our teammate and friend I would do the same for you." Naruko says passionately

"You sound like you know Sasuke pretty well how about you tell us about him." Karui says appearing at Naruko's side with her blade pointed at Naruko's face.

"I'm sorry but, Sasuke is my teammate. I refuse to rat him out." Naruko says apologetically and pushes the tip of the blade away from her.

"What?! Listen here bitch that bastard kidnapped our sensei do you know what it feels like!?" Karui says grabbing Naruko by the collar and getting into her face.

"Let go of her!" Sakura says as she grabs Karui's arm and flips her back toward her teammate.

"You want a piece of me bitch!" Karui says pointing her sword at Sakura.

"I'm saying there's no need for violence I'll happily tell you about Sasuke." Sakura says sweetly

"Sakura you can't!" Naruko says

"Yes I can, you've protected Sasuke, so let me protect you." Sakura says

"Good glad we understand each other." Karui says with a smirk

"But, if you lay another hand on Naruko I'll crush you!" Sakura says smashing a nearby stone wall. Sakura walks away with Karui and Omoi as Naruko puts her head down in thought. Naruko eventually turns to headout and seeks Kakashi to ask if he can help.

A day later Danzo prepares to headout with his two escorts to the kage summit. He summons Sai to have words with him.

"Sai I want you to keep an eye on Naruko. She's become a potential thorn in my side and if she leaves the village inform me." Danzo orders

"Yes it shall be done Danzo-sama." Sai says obediently as Danzo heads out as Sai goes to meet up with Kakashi and Naruko to inform them of his orders.

"So Kakashi do you think you can help me get to the Raikage." Naruko says

"Yes I will help and so will Yamato." Kakashi says with an eye smile as he looks at Yamato who is tired from building houses.

"Me!?" Yamato says

"Yes your Jutsu is convenient for this mission." Kakashi says

"Heh alright I'll help." Yamato says with a sigh

"Alright let's head out" Naruko says as the two follow her and spot the kumo team and Yamato uses Transmission wood jutsu as they walk by the team causing the kumo nin to pick up some seeds as they pass on the way out of Konoha. A while later Naruko, Kakashi, and Yamato pursue them and run into the Raikage and his team on the way to the land of Iron.

"So you followed Samui." the Raikage says as his two guards get in defensive stances.

"This young shinobi here has come to make a request of you Raikage-sama." Kakashi says pointing out Naruko.

"Fine but, make it quick I won't be late for the summit meeting." the raikage says gruffly

"Please retract your request for Sasuke to be labelled a missing nin." Naruko begs on her hands and knees.

"It doesn't matter if I retract my request Sasuke has joined Akatsuki, a terrorist group of the five great shinobi nations." the raikage says with seriousness

"But, if Sasuke becomes a missing nin and is killed my friends will retaliate in response and then you will reciprocate, followed by my friends parents and things will spiral out of control." Naruko says pleadingly

"If we kill Sasuke then, it will be your responsibility to bear the pain and ensure the violence ends there." The raikage says

"We've already done so, once when you attempted to steal the byakugan by sacrificing Hizashi hyuga we prevented war and bared our tears and took the pain and didn't retaliate." Yamato says

"Tell me Raikage what do you think of her request." Kakashi says

"I find it pathetic and weak she grovels for the sake of someone who has cut all ties to pursue a life of violence as a terrorist while, asking others in his place for forgiveness for his actions in the world of shinobi that isn't friendship." The raikage says and he turns and jumps away to head for the meeting. Leaving the 3 konoha nin behind in the snow. The group heads into town to find an inn to rest for the night. When in the middle of the night Naruko has an unexpected guest.

"Hello Kyuubi jinchuriki we need to talk." Tobi says as Naruko lunges with rasengan passing through him blowing a hole in the ceiling. Tobi is then restrained by wood release by Yamato as Kakashi has a lightning cutter ready to cut Tobi down.

"Now what is it you're here for?" Kakashi says

"Like I said I'm merely here to talk about the Uchiha and Sasuke." Tobi says

"You bastard what did you do to Sasuke?!" Naruko shouts

"I didn't do anything but tell him the truth about Itachi and his role in the uchiha massacre." Tobi says

"The truth about Itachi?" Kakashi asks

"Yes I told him how the village elders orchestrated it with Itachi to slaughter the clan when it was planning a coup." Tobi says

"It can't be!" Yamato says

"But, it is the truth that Itachi was forced to choose between the village and his clan and slaughtered all his kin save for Sasuke out of love for his brother." Tobi says

"You're lying." Kakashi says

"You know it's true don't you Naruko." Tobi says seeing the look on her face.

"Naruko?" Yamato asks

"It's true Mikoto and Danzo confirmed it for me along with Itachi." Naruko says

"So, Mikoto is alive, it makes Sasuke's choice more interesting." Tobi says

"What're you talking about?" Naruko asks heatedly

"I told him about the massacre but, I told him also, about Itachi's wishes for him to revive the clan as part of the village as a hero. I took a gamble telling him and he chose revenge against the village that had his clan slaughtered and made Itachi do it. He is an avenger that's Sasuke's dogma." Tobi says calmly as Naruko looks down her mind lost in thought.

"Who're you really, you're a uchiha I can tell? What is your goal?" Kakashi says

"Those answers I intend to give at a different venue for now I'll be on my way." Tobi says as the air distorts and he disappears. Leaving Naruko to explain what she knows to Yamato and Kakashi. Later on they have unexpected company of Sakura, Mikoto, Sai, and Kiba.

"What're you guys doing here?" Naruko asks

"We've come to tell you something our group has decided." Sakura says

"What you've decided?" Naruko asks

"Yes the others of the Konoha 11 have decided that you stop chasing Sasuke and let us handle him." Sakura says

"You mean by handle as in kill him don't you!" Naruko says hurt

"Yes Naruko, Sasuke's crimes keep on growing and the chances of him stopping are close to none." Sakura says

"By giving up on him you're forsaking him to the darkness he has surrounded himself in!" Naruko says heatedly

"If we don't stop him his actions will jeopardize the leaf village and everyone we love. We can't allow him to fall any lower." Sakura says with conviction

"I refuse to abandon him Sakura. He is our friend and teammate. I won't let him suffer in the darkness by himself!" Naruko says with firmness

"Fine! We'll handle this without you, Naruko!" Sakura says heatedly as she turns and leaves with Kiba and Sai.

"Are you really ok with this Mikoto? He's your son." Naruko says her head down

"We've tried everything to save Sasuke and he refuses us. Sasuke soon will sink so low that I won't be able to tell my son from a monster." Mikoto says sadly

"So, kill him before you no longer recognize him is that it." Naruko says bitterly

"I don't even know if I'll recognize my son when I see him. It might already be too late." Mikoto says grimly

"Sasuke only becomes beyond help when we give up." Naruko says sadly

"'I wish that was true Naruko." Mikoto says as she heads out to catch up to Kiba, Sai, and Sakura. Not long after they leave Gaara appears with his two guards Kankuro and Baki.

"Gaara how did the summit go?" Naruko asks still lost in thought

"Danzo tried to control the outcome of the meeting with genjutsu then, Sasuke attacked with his team. They eventually were captured save for Sasuke and his kunoichi who were whisked away by Madara. He told of his plan to use the tailed beasts to power a jutsu called Infinite Tsukuyomi to put the world in a he demanded us to hand over the remaining jinchuriki and when we refused he declared the 4th shinobi war on us. Now the kage are heading back to their villages to prepare for the confrontation." Gaara says

"So, the masked man was Madara huh." Kakashi says

"Yes and the kage decided to trust you as the next hokage because, of Danzo's actions he is unfit to call himself one." Gaara says

"I see I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Kakashi says with a sigh

"Naruko I faced Sasuke. He is too lost in darkness to be saved." Gaara says at Naruko who looks at Gaara with a look of defeat.

"As his friend Naruko you have to decide what to do with Sasuke either let him continue to sink lower or stop him." Gaara says placing his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

"I know but, I won't be able to decide till I see him for myself." Naruko says as she brushes Gaara's hand away.

"I've said all I came to say to you we'll see each other again soon." Gaara says as he heads out with Kankuro and Baki. As Naruko slowly turns to head out herself.

"Where are you going Naruko?" Kakashi asks

"I'm going after Danzo as he's Sasuke's target if I find him I find Sasuke." Naruko says with certainty

"I'll go with you." Kakashi says

"No find Sakura and the others if Sasuke's around she'll look for him and I want you to be there to stop her if she finds him." Naruko says

"Fine Naruko Good luck." Kakashi says as he heads out after Sakura's team.

"I'll stay here." Yamato says as he begins to repair the inn's roof. Naruko soon takes off as well creating 200 clones to begin looking for Danzo.

With Sakura she and her team are scouring the land of iron after hearing about Sasuke's attack at the kage summit. They are about to give up when Kiba nose picks up something.

"I've got Sasuke's scent!" Kiba says

"Where is he!" Sakura asks

"About 1km north of here." Kiba says

"Sorry about this guys." Sakura says as she tosses a ball full of knockout gas at Kiba,Akamaru, and Sai knocking them out. Mikoto having finally caught up follows Sakura to a destroyed bridge.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouts as she closes in on him standing over a downed girl.

"Sakura what do you want?" Sasuke asks with bleeding eyes

"I'm here to join you!" Sakura says

"If you really want to join me kill this girl here and take her place." Sasuke says pointing to the downed girl.

"Who is she?" Sakura asks while walking toward the girl.

"It doesn't matter she's outlived her usefulness." Sasuke says dismissively

"Please don't do it Sasuke." The girl Tamaki says weakly as Sasuke is about to stab Sakura through the back. Fortunately Mikoto grabs Sakura and moves her out of the way as the chidori misses them.

"You really planned to kill your teammate Sasuke." Mikoto says sadly as she turns toward Sasuke and faces him.

"Hello mother I see you're among the living I see." Sasuke says neutrally

"I came to stop you Sasuke please, stop this you're brother would be disappointed in how you're acting." Mikoto says pleadingly

"What would you know of it mother? You died along with the clan that was betrayed by the village." Sasuke says icily

"We were planning a coup Sasuke and forced upon your brother a horrible choice." Mikoto says shamefully

"A coup against a village that ostracized us and wanted us to simply disappear." Sasuke says angrily

"Sasuke they were angry and did what they did out of fear and we should have realized that and tried to console them rather than plot against them like we did." Mikoto says ashamed

"You have some nerve sticking up for a village that had you stabbed in the back. I heard you've got a new life, did finding a new family help you forget about your clan!" Sasuke says coldly

"I have a new life now just as you can have in the village. It isn't what it once was. You can come home and rebuild the clan." Mikoto says beggingly

"I will revive the clan by eliminating the village that scorned us and I've already started by killing Danzo a little while ago. I hadn't felt so great in my life as when I killed him." Sasuke says with glee

"You killed Danzo!" Mikoto says shocked

"Yes just as I will kill everyone in the village starting with your new family and you the bitch who turned her back on her clan!" Sasuke says as he stabs Mikoto with a chidori spear impaling her through the chest.

"Mikoto!" Sakura shouts from Tamaki's side as she heals her. Sakura runs toward Mikoto and catches her as she falls from the spear and begins to heal the wound. As Sasuke begins making his way toward them slowly.

"Sasuke...please stop...you have me... and a sister waiting at home...for you." Mikoto says as she gasps

"Don't worry once I'm done with you two and make my way to the village I'll find my little sister and kill her, your bastard spawn." Sasuke says coldly as he is about to run the two women through with a chidori when he is grabbed by the back of his shirt and flung away by Kakashi.

"It seems I made it in time." Kakashi says relieved

"So, Kakashi have you come to die by my hand?" Sasuke says with a smirk

"You've truly fallen to turn your jutsu against your teammate and your mother." Kakashi says in disappointment

"They're nothing but, village bitches that will face death at my hand." Sasuke says angrily

"No they won't because, I will stop you here." Kakashi says revealing his sharingan.

"As if you can stop me." Sasuke says as he charges toward Kakashi. Kakashi meets his charge and they engage in a battle of taijutsu before Sasuke unleashes a fire release: fireball jutsu at Kakashi who forms an earth release; earth style wall blocking the fireball. Sasuke uses Chidori spear to slice through the earth wall toward Kakashi that ducks underneath the Jutsu and kicks Sasuke over the ledge of the bridge as Sasuke retreats down the side of the bridge toward the river below he unleashes fire release: phoenix sage fire Kakashi who following him down. Kakashi jumps down avoiding the fireballs to land on the water and performs water release: water dragon bullet against Sasuke who forms Susanoo to block the water dragon.

"I see you still have a few tricks up your sleeve." Sasuke says annoyed

"Sasuke I've told you once before and I'll say it again don't get caught up in revenge. You only hurt yourself further. In the end look at what happened between you and Itachi. It will only get worse for you if you don't stop." Kakashi says frustratingly

"Don't you speak of Itachi! Your village owes the Uchiha clan a debt of blood and I intend to see it fulfilled." Sasuke says in rage his Susanoo become armored and forms an arrow of black flames that he fires from his bow at Kakashi but he uses Kamui to warp it away.

"That eye saved you, Kakashi you owe the Uchiha a debt for it and I intend to see you pay it." Sasuke says as his Susanoo tries to stabilize further, the Susanoo fades and Sasuke grabs his eyes.

"Fuck!" Sasuke curses as he holds his face but, as he does so, Sakura appears underneath the bridge dropping down intent on stabbing Sasuke but Sasuke dodges her and grabs her by the neck and is about to stab her with her own Kunai. When Naruko intervenes grabbing Sakura in a bridal carry and dodging the stab.

"Good job Naruko your timing is better than mine." Kakashi says as he stands next to Naruko who puts Sakura down.

"You're a pest Naruko." Sasuke says irritated

"Sasuke we don't have to do this." Naruko says calmly

"Yes we do Naruko you're a member of the leaf and as one I will destroy you." Sasuke says forming a chidori.

"It's come to this then, so be it Sasuke." Naruko says as she forms a rasengan and matches Sasuke as he charges toward causing the two jutsus to collide forming a dome of chakra around them. Inside the dome of chakra the two face each other.

"You know Sasuke if things had been different I would be where you're standing. In spite of everything we are facing, I'm glad I met you." Naruko says with a smile

"Naruko, nothing you can say will change anything you have to choose to be either the hero that kills me or you become one of my victims." Sasuke says calmly

"I won't be the one that kills you nor am I going to be one of your victims." Naruko says with conviction. As the dome of chakra collapses and both are sent flying back. Naruko is caught by Kakashi while Sasuke is caught by a zetsu spore that appears from his body.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asks

"Keeping an eye on you as it seems you're in quite the pickle." the zetsu says calling for Madara who appears by Sasuke's side.

"You saw it didn't you Sasuke." Naruko says as Sasuke gets up

"Hmm" Sasuke says

"What will happen if we fight again we both will die." Naruko says with certainty

"I won't die." Sasuke says

"I will bear your hatred and die with you that's the least I can do for you." Naruko says with determination

"Why goes so far for me?!" Sasuke shouts

"Because, I'm your friend." Naruko says with smile leaving Sasuke stunned

"Hmph fine. You will be the first I kill before I move onto the village." Sasuke says

"That's fine bring it on." Naruko says with a grin

"Naruko I leave Sasuke to you, but I'm taking Madara down here." Kakashi says as he activates his mangekyo sharingan.

"Don't bother Kakashi, that jutsu won't work on me." Madara says indifferently so, Kakashi backs down.

"Let's head to the base and get you fixed up." Madara says as he warps the nearly blind Sasuke away along with Zetsu and himself. Leaving team Kakashi behind to collect the injured.

"Naruko thank you!" Sakura says tearfully

"For what?" Naruko says

"For giving me hope that team Kakashi will be reunited again someday." Sakura says

"It's not a problem Sakura let's head home." Naruko says as she creates two shadow clones to carry Mikoto and Tamaki as they head back to collect Kiba, Akamaru, and Sai. When they do they wake them up and begin the return trip home.


	45. Chapter 44 Chikara

Chapter 44: Chikara

The return trip home was a slow and steady one due to traveling with the injured Mikoto and Tamaki. Kakashi suspected that the reason that instead of being Hiraishined back to the village by Naruko that she wanted to take her time getting there to process everything that has happened before being swamped with work and family who would try to talk her out of her decision to continue facing Sasuke. She also appeared to be mulling over what to say to Mikoto since, it's not everyday a mother is betrayed by her son such as Sasuke had done. When they reached the outskirts of the village and were heading for the gates to enter they were confronted by root members.

"Sai report." one of the root members said

"It appears that Danzo is dead and was killed by Sasuke that's why our curse mark is gone." Sai says

"Then what're we supposed to do?" another root member said

"We'll take it up with Kakashi since he's going to be the next hokage. But, first he has matters to attend to." Sai said

"I see" the root member says as he and the other root members disappear into the trees to spread the word of Danzo's passing.

"Ha I'm not looking forward to being the hokage it really isn't my thing" Kakashi says as they enter through the gates.

"You'll do fine Kakashi sensei besides after a while, you can pick someone else to do the job so you can read your porn in peace." Naruko says with a gentle smile.

"If you're not careful Naruko I'll pick you for the job and see how you like handling all that paperwork." Kakashi says amusingly

"I don't think the village is ready for someone like me to become hokage. I've got enough to worry about with the Uzumaki clan." Naruko says shyly

"Heh true enough I suppose but, you've already surpassed me in a lot of ways Naruko and if you're not prepared the village may still call on you to fulfill the role." Kakashi says

"I wouldn't be able to accept it like I said I have a lot going on and being hokage would force me to avoid my other obligations." Naruko says contemplatively

"Yes you sure do have your hands full as of late just remember that you have people around you willing to help." Kakashi says as he notices three people heading toward them.

"Thanks Kakashi I needed to be reminded of that." Naruko says as she spots the three people and can't help keeping a smile from her face.

"Kakashi! Naruko! It's good to see you. We were getting worried about how long it was taking for you to come back." Rin says giving both of them a hug.

"It's true when news of the kage summit reached here we feared something might have happened to you guys." Hanare says holding Obito Kakashi's son.

"Well a lot did happen but, we managed to handle it now we're off to spread some news to the elders." Kakashi says

"What kind of news?" Hanare asks

"The news that Kakashi sensei is going to be selected as the next Hokage." Naruko says amused at the response the two women are giving.

"That's great! Minato sensei would be so proud of you!" Rin says excited

"I'm surprised I never would have expected for you to take up the position." Hanare says surprised

"Well it's not like I want to but, circumstances dictate that I become hokage." Kakashi says while rubbing his head.

"I can only imagine how Guy will feel now that his rival is about to become hokage." Sakura says with amusement at the idea causing Kakashi to groan in realization.

"As if I have enough to worry about Sakura you have to go and bring that up." Kakashi says his hand on his face and sighs.

"Well don't get too worked up over it once he's done shouting about your flames of youth and probably challenging you he'll calm down." Naruko says with a shrug

"Anyway we have to get going to see the elders." Kakashi says as they begin to walk off leaving Rin and Hanare with Obito behind.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei, but I need to meet with the rest of my friends to discuss how I'm going to deal with Sasuke." Naruko says

"I'm going to take Mikoto back to the clan compound to rest. I'll catch up with Naruko later." Sakura says

"I'm going to escort Tamaki to the T and I building then." Yamato says as he carries the disinterested girl on his back.

"I'm going to round up the guys for Naruko so I'll be going." Kiba says as he takes off on top of Akamaru.

"I guess I'll be making the trip to the village elders alone then." Kakashi says as he walks off to the elders newest residents. When he arrives he greets them and is let in.

"Hello Kakashi it's been some time." Koharu says

"Yes it has." Kakashi says

"What brings you to us?" Homura asks

"The news probably hasn't reached you yet, but Danzo is dead and he was killed by Sasuke." Kakashi says to their surprise.

"I can't believe it he's really gone." Koharu says sadly

"It's truly a great loss for the village." Homura says sadly

"Sasuke claimed it was revenge for the sake of his clan from very reliable sources you elders along with Danzo orchestrated or more accurately directed Itachi to do it." Kakashi says with seriousness

"That's quite the charge you're leveling against us." Koharu says with narrow eyes

"Indeed do you have any proof?" Homura says calculatingly

"I have the word of people I trust with my life that is more than enough for me." Kakashi says sternly

"Then, it's best that you keep what you heard to yourself." Koharu says nonchalantly

"Yes indeed you should know better than go on baseless accusations." Homura says calmly

"Since, the other kage came to the conclusion I'll be the next hokage I can't afford having advisors who would keep things from me." Kakashi says

"They presumed you would become hokage why?" Koharu asks

"Because, with Danzo's actions at the summit revealed they needed to find someone they could work with." Kakashi says

"What Danzo did was necessary for the sake of the village of that I'm certain." Homura says

"That's what Danzo has always claimed but, in the end it was for his own sake." Kakashi says sternly

"Danzo has only ever done what was best for the village." Koharu says heatedly

"Considering that he is probably responsible for the death of Naruto and the torture of Naruko I find that hard to believe." Kakashi says icily

"Whatever Danzo did he must have had a reason for it." Homura says hotly

"What reason then, other than for his own sake could there possibly be for the murder of a 8 year old boy and the rape and experimentation of a 10 year old girl!" Kakashi says angrily

"Danzo has gone to extreme lengths to protect the village if believed it was necessary then, it was necessary." Koharu says coldly

"Even you must recognize that some extreme methods are necessary to protect Konoha." Homura says icily

"I've done many things in my life particularly in the anbu I've had second guesses about but, I never have willingly jeopardized what the village stood for such as Danzo has." Kakashi says enraged

"Ideals are only a luxury that those who haven't had to make hard decisions can dabble in." Koharu says with conviction

"In the end those who have to make hard decisions must live in reality and do what is necessary for survival." Homura says with confidence

"It seems you both have forgotten that it's because, of ideals that the first and second formed the village and the ideal of the will of fire has kept it going despite the struggles it has faced. By sacrificing the village's ideals you both have sacrificed the village's very soul the reason the village even came into being and jeopardized it's very existence." Kakashi says in resignation

"How dare you! We've only done what was necessary for the sake of the village!" Koharu says outraged

"Who're you to judge us when you've never had to make such decisions for the village's sake!" Homura says enraged

"As your Hokage I'll be the one to judge you and face the consequences of your's and Danzo's actions from here on out." Kakashi says calmly before he gets up and walks out to prepare to head for the meeting with the fire daimyo and representatives of the shinobi council. Later that day on top of the hokage monument the fire daimyo convenes another meeting.

"So, it turns out that Danzo wasn't a wise pick as I thought" the fire daimyo says

"Yes his actions at the summit show his desire for power has been getting the best of him and from the accusations that have been spreading he has been doing so, for sometime." Says Shikaku slightly irritated

"I guess the charges against them did have some merit after all well what's done is done and we must move on." the fire daimyo says

"Indeed so we can begin to undo some of the damage that Danzo has done over the years and get the village up to snuff again." Shikaku says pointedly

"So, we're back to where we started. The village is in need of a new hokage so, is there anyone available for the position." the fire daimyo asks

"I would like to once again nominate Kakashi Hatake." Shikaku says

"Is there any alternatives?" the fire daimyo says

"No, unfortunately and the other Kages are acting under the assumption that Kakashi is going to be selected anyway." Shikaku says

"Very well then, Kakashi Hatake I-" the fire daimyo is about to say when the door bursts open.

"I have news on the condition of Lady Tsunade!" a messenger says

"What's the news!" Shikaku asks

"She-she has woken up!" the messenger replies out of breath

"Well that is good news it seems we don't need to pick a new hokage after all." the fire daimyo says pleased

"Well with the matter settled, how about we adjourn the meeting." Shikaku says

"Yes, I agree the meeting is adjourned." the fire daimyo says as he gets up to leave along with everyone else including a relieved Kakashi. Meanwhile, Naruko is having a discussion with the Konoha 11.

"I believe you have something you wish to discuss with us." Neji says

"Yes, it concerns your guy's decision to have Sasuke killed." Naruko says

"What about it?" Shikamaru says guardedly

"I want you guys to let me handle Sasuke." Naruko says with a sigh

"What?! You want us to let you handle Sasuke alone!?" Tenten shouts

"Yes" Naruko says

"Screw that we aren't letting you deal with him alone!" Ino says

"Yeah why should we let you. Is this your way of protecting Sasuke" Kiba says

"No it isn't, it's just that you guys aren't strong enough to deal with him." Naruko says calmly

"What do you mean Naruko?" Lee asks confused

"What I'm saying is Sasuke is stronger than all of you." Naruko says

"So, if you defeated Pain you should be able to handle Sasuke." Ino says

"Sasuke has become stronger than Pain or Menma I'm not sure I can beat him." Naruko says

"I still can't believe you let Sasuke get away after all he just got done fighting Danzo." Kiba says

"You weren't there Kiba, Madara was by Sasuke's side and besides he was able to fight evenly with Kakashi despite being weakened from his earlier fight." Sakura says

"I still can't believe that you couldn't finish Sasuke off with him weakened and you hadn't had to fight since Pain." Kiba says

"Like Sakura said you weren't there and besides if things became too difficult for Sasuke then Madara would have teleported him away." Naruko says firmly

"It still seems you missed an opportunity with how strong you are, so what aren't you telling us?" Shikamaru says

"It doesn't matter, this is now between Sasuke and me I won't have you guys interfere in our fight." Naruko says sternly looking them all in the eyes.

"Fine have it your way Naruko we're in no position to stop you and Sasuke has become too strong to handle anyways." Shikamaru says with a sigh as the others recognize the wisdom in his words. Just as they were all about to get up to leave, Karin runs to them.

"Karin what's the matter?" Naruko asks

"Lady Tsunade she-she has woken up from her coma" Karin says gasping

"That's great news!" Naruko says happily

"Well we have places to be, say hello to Lady Tsunade for us." Shikamaru says as he and the others begin to disperse as Naruko makes her way to Tsunade's tent. When she arrives she immediately sees Shizune holding onto Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"Baa-chan it's good to see you up." Naruko says

"It's good to see you too Naruko." the hokage replies

"It's a relief that you're up because Danzo was making a mess of things while you were in a coma." Naruko says relieved

"Tell me what happened." the hokage asks

"It starts with him becoming the rokudaime and him labelling Sasuke a missing nin because Sasuke apparently joined akatsuki and captured the Hachibi. When I confronted him about making Sasuke a missing nin he and I got into a argument in which, he revealed he plotted the second kyuubi attack by taking my son Sesshomaru causing the kyuubi to break free and how he had hoped that it would lead to the third's death making him hokage. When I threatened to tell everyone he threatened to have konoha annihilate the uzumaki clan. So, I kept quiet as he went to the kage summit that the raikage called for. There he attempted to manipulate the meeting with genjutsu so, he fled when he was found out. At the same time Sasuke attacked and the kage were able to repel him forcing the masked man to appear claiming himself as Madara who explained his plan to use the 9 tailed beasts to create a jutsu called infinite tsukuyomi that would put the entire world in a genjutsu. When he requested that they hand over the remaining tailed beasts the kages refused causing Madara to declare the 4th shinobi war. He then left with Sasuke apparently to confront Danzo who Sasuke killed. The kages decided that they would treat Kakashi as the next hokage and he was about to become hokage when you woke up." Naruko says

"You said Danzo took your son Sesshomaru that would mean he was in cahoots with the people who held you and Naruto." the hokage says

"Yes he was the one behind the red tide project and the kidnapping and torture of Naruto." Naruko says sadly

"That son of a bitch!" the hokage shouts

"Yes with him dead most of his dealings are coming to light." Naruko says

"At least now you can reclaim your son with Danzo dead." the hokage says trying to be positive

"I can't because he was killed by Menma in his attack in order to awaken the mangekyo sharingan." Naruko says brokenly

"Naruko I'm so sorry to hear that." the hokage says sadly

"It's alright I avenged his death. I just wish I got a chance to meet him, and to hold him I don't even know what he looked like." Naruko says shedding tears

"Naruko I know it's hard but, you still have a family and a clan to call your own. You should go to them and spend some time with them." the hokage says consolingly

"What about you?" Naruko asks

"Me? I'll be fine. I just had a long rest and now I'm ready to get back to work. So, go on and see your family. You'll have plenty to do later." the hokage says

"Thank you Baa-chan" Naruko says as she leaves the tent to go join her family and clan.

Several days later team Kakashi is assembled and meets at the hokage's office. When Naruko arrives they begin the meeting.

"Alright team I'm assigning you an a-rank mission to investigate the attack at Tonika village at the hole." the hokage says

"What's so special about this place the hole for you to be sending us?" Naruko asks

"Well the place is said to hold a source of great power but, no one has ever seen it." the hokage says

"Do you think that's why it's been attacked." Naruko asks

"I'm not sure that's why you'll be investigating the attack and to find out who is responsible." the hokage says

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Naruko asks

"No that's everything you're dismissed." the hokage says as the team leave the room and head out of the rebuilding Konoha to head to the hole. When they arrive the team splits up with Yamato and Sai heading to Hacho village, the village neighboring Tonika village along the way they encounter Shiseru and her team of guards who escort them to the village leader Disonasu. While, Sakura and Naruko head towards the spring and are overwhelmed by the beauty of the view.

"Wow Naruko, look at this spring it's beautiful." Sakura says

"Yeah it has a romantic view doesn't it." Naruko says standing by Sakura's side.

"This place is said to hold some sort of power right?" Sakura asks

"Yeah" Naruko replies

"Do you think it has something to do with this spring." Sakura says

"I don't know" Naruko says wondering

"Perhaps we shall find out." a voice says

"Who's there?" Naruko says as a cloaked individual appears who reveals himself to be Kabuto.

"Kabuto?! What're you doing here?" Naruko shouts getting in a stance along with Sakura.

"Just to perform an experiment." Kabuto says as he walks on the water of the spring and summons a ball of tiny snakes that sink into the water they soon take the form of a man named Hidan that Kabuto puts a control tag into. Hidan naked prepares to attack when Kabuto summons Hidan's scythe for him to battle with. Hidan makes a slash at Sakura but is knocked away by a recently arrived Yamato. Kabuto summons reinforcements via edo tensei much to Sakura's shock and Naruko's rage.

"You bastard using the dead as your personal playthings. It was you who attacked Tonika village wasn't it!?" Naruko says as she throws a tri pronged kunai at Kabuto dodges and jumps away as Naruko hiraishin's to it with a rasengan creating an explosion in the water. Kabuto forms a snake from the mass of tiny serpents and has it attack Naruko driving her underwater. While, Shiseru arrives with her guards and attacks the undead shinobi. Sakura fights a edo tensei Hayate and Sai battles a reincarnated Deidara. When Naruko surfaces from fighting the snake having accidentally swallowed some of the tiny serpents. Kabuto decides to retreat using Deidara to provide some cover. When they have left the team regroups.

"We should head back to the village to rest and recover." Shiseru says as the guards and Team Kakashi head into Hacho village. The team arrives at Dokku's house where 6 orphans from the attack are staying. When they spot Naruko's forehead protector as being the same as one of the reincarnated shinobi they run away as Dokku and the orphans cross a broken bridge they fall into a ravine but, Naruko saves them. Meanwhile, Yamato and Sai go to Disonasu for further information where he explains the story of the hole being a power that once ruined the word with the power of Ama no hoko but, it was sealed by one of the dead using something called the seven sounds of Saezuri. Later that night Naruko has a dream of standing by the kyuubi's cage surrounded by snakes.

"This is quite the predicament you have found yourself in sister but this does present me with another opportunity." Menma says mentally finding the situation a great opportunity to escape once more. The next day the orphans are eager to learn ninjutsu from Naruko who isn't feeling well but she made a promise and decides to see it through even with Shiseru joining in for practice. Elsewhere Yamato, Sai and some guards confront Deidara and Hidan who have slaughtered some of the Hacho village militia. Later on at Dokku's house Disonasu comes to visit along with Tonika's village head to everyone's surprise. The Tonika's village head asks for the treasure back that he gave Dokku when the village came under attack. However, one of the orphans Miina senses something is wrong and it's revealed that the Tonika village head is an edo tensei. With the ruse discovered Kabuto appears along with some more reincarnated shinobi. As Sakura and Naruko begin to fight Naruko falls to the ground writhing in pain. Miina starts pressing on Naruko screaming "Get Out" as suddenly Naruko vomits up a huge amount of black fluid. The fluid begins to move and morph till finally taking on the form of a six tailed version 2 Naruko without a fox skeleton it begins to attack everyone including Kabuto who put a control tag into it only for it to be expelled by the clone. The clone attacks and knocks out Sakura before it turns its attention to Dokku and the orphans but, before they can come to harm Might Guy and Rock Lee appear kicking it away with double dynamic entry. The rest of the Konoha 11 arrive with Team asuma assisting Sakura, Team Kurenai tending to Naruko, Neji and Tenten deal with the edo tensei, and Kakashi tries to fight Kabuto. As Guy and Lee open the 8 inner gates to fight the clone and manage to drive it back. The clone attacks team kurenai swatting them away from the unconscious Naruko. The clone grabs at Naruko's seal and begins to absorb power that the kyuubi gladly provides causing the clone to grow in size and in strength until it takes on the appearance of a blood red kyuubi with eight tails matching the kyuubi in size. The clone begins to attack and level the village forcing the konoha 11 to help evacuate the civilians as it goes on a rampage. The clone fires a tailed beast ball into the distance and is about to crush Dokku and Naruko when a huge snake swallows both alive. The snake and Kabuto retreat while the clone begins to reduce in size and power till it returns to a six tailed form. In the underground hall of Tonika village Naruko is unconscious being restrained by snakes as she has a conversation with the kyuubi.

"Great what am I doing here?" Naruko asks as she looks up to see the seal and the Kyuubi behind it.

"**Hahahahahaha I see you've come to brat.**" the kyuubi says amused

"What's going on?" Naruko asks

"**That clone of ours is weakening the seal by bypassing it to draw on my power."** the kyuubi says excited

"That isn't good, the seal will eventually break." Naruko says concerned

"**Yes at this rate I will be broken free and let myself loose on the world once more.**" the kyuubi says thrilled

"Shit! Then, I will have to reinforce the seal with my chakra instead, at least more than normal." Naruko says as she draws on her chakra and reinforces the walls of the seal with wood release.

"**Try all you like brat but, the fact of the matter is you're only delaying the inevitable."** the kyuubi says ominously

"Shut it I know that this is only a temporary fix and will eventually have to face you but, it's not going to be for awhile, so till then keep your foreboding comments to yourself." Naruko says irritated

"**Tsk. Enjoy what time you have left brat because, your time is growing short and there's no one left who can successfully seal me left anymore.**" the kyuubi says joyfully

"Yeah I get it but, I have other things to worry about at the moment so, I better get going." Naruko says exiting the seal to find herself bound in snakes. Meanwhile, Kabuto approaches them along with two of his puppets to greet Dokku and Naruko just as Disonasu arrives stating that he orchestrated the attack on Tonika village in order to get a hold of Saezuri which, he reveals from a scroll. Hearing of Disonasu's involvement, Dokku tries to attack him but is restrained by Kabuto's puppets. Disonasu thanks Naruko for defeating Pain before he starts kicking her. Disonasu prepares to summon the power with the iron bars that Kabuto's clone took from the orphans that was the treasure entrusted to Dokku. Naruko begins to enter sage mode. Miina hums the sound of Saezuri activating, while, the Ama no hoko rises from the ground where Naruko is laying. The Konoha 11 plus Kakashi, Shiseru, Yamato, and Sai arrive at the area. Where Kakashi reveals Disonasu's past as a bloodthirsty murder who worked for Akatsuki as a subordinate that studied edo tensei alongside Orochimaru. Kabuto summons his edo tensei and the clone. Naruko standing atop of Ama no hoko she stares down her clone that breaks free of its restraints and heads toward her to attack. While, Hidan attacks team Asuma and Deidara attacks the rest with explosive clay that is attached to the other edo tensei engaging the Konoha 11. On top of the Ama no hoko Naruko battles the clone while in sage mode. The clone attacks with its tails but Naruko dodges the tails and grabs one of them and flings the clone into the ground. The clone gets up and begins slashing at Naruko but, Naruko parries the blows and hits the clone with a natural energy powered punch causing the shell of chakra covering the clone to peel away revealing part of its face. The clone charges again making a swipe at Naruko's stomach but, Naruko grabs the hand and begins leveling several punches toward the clone's chest before letting go of the hand and giving a quick kick toward the clone sending it rolling back toward the edge of Ama no hoko. The clone's shell of chakra further falls away as two of its tails fade. It charges again running on all fours till it's in front of Naruko. Naruko grabs hold of it and knees it in the stomach and as it lowers itself knees it in the chin sending it stumbling back as it loses another tail. The clone tries to lash out with a kick but, it's foot is caught by Naruko who twists it causing the clone to spin as Naruko throws another punch at it in the face planting it head first in the brick top of the ama no hoko. As it gets up it loses another tail and tries to throw another punch at Naruko's face but, she dodges the blow and decks the clone in the face sending it skidding back toward the edge of the tower losing a tail leaving it's natural one as the only one remaining revealing it's true form as a Naruko with a scaled like lizard body. The clone is just about to charge again when the floor they're standing on gives way and the clone plummets into the ama no hoko as Naruko jumps away. Meanwhile, Disonasu has escaped the restraints put on him by Yamato and has activated the tower. The tower shoots a beam into the sky as storm clouds form. Disonasu climbs the tower but is stopped by Naruko but, both turn to look toward the top as the clone resurfaces having absorbed the tower's power and has become a hydra-fox monster that swipes away Disonasu from the tower sending him flying off to his death. Meanwhile, Team Asuma deals with the Hidan clone as it breaks down due to the shortened life span of the snakes composing it's body. At the same time Kabuto escapes Kakashi as Deidara provides cover for him. Naruko tries to engage the clone once more but is sent plummeting from the tower toward the ground. The clone smashes into the ground and slams a fist into Naruko planting her in the ground. Several of the heads grab Naruko lifting her up and one of the heads shoots a beam of chakra through her stomach then slams her body into the ground as it gives way. As Naruko plummets she hears the voice of Kyuubi.

"**You're outmatched by that thing if you want to survive you best use my chakra."** the kyuubi says

"I know but, it will shorten the time I have left if I do." Naruko says frustrated

"**You don't have a choice if you want to survive**." the kyuubi says amused

"I really don't have a choice do I? Fine, give me your power." Naruko says resigned

"**That's what I thought, now go and defeat that fake.**" the kyuubi says forcefully as he begins to channel his power into Naruko as the seal begins to spread a pattern of marks around Naruko. Naruko jumps from the pit taking on a huge fox shroud with seven tails and begins to battle the clone who tries to fire off beams of chakra from it's mouths but, Naruko grabs them with multiple chakra arms redirecting the attacks. She then begins to pummel the main head before tearing it off. She begins wailing on the clone but, the kyuubi's influence begins to grow stronger before it takes over. The shroud becomes red and inside it the skeletal structure of the fox can be seen. Meanwhile, Shiseru and Dokku begin making they're way to the saezuri remembering the hum that Miina made which is used to deactivate the ama no hoko. The ground gives way but, Dokku grabs the falling Shiseru by the arm he tries to hold on. As this is happening Yamato tries to bind Naruko's kyuubi form as the clone fires beams of chakra everywhere destroying the terrain causing the ground to continue to sink. Miina and the orphans reach out to Naruko who hears them and regains control and regresses to human form covered in a golden shroud of chakra. She sees Shiseru letting go of Dokku so, he can deactivate the saezuri. As she falls to her death Naruko uses her newfound form to increase her speed to catch her and put her on the ground before jumping toward the clone that tries to attack her as she forms a tailed beast rasengan that she jams into its back as Dokku deactivates the ama no hoko. The tailed beast rasengan destroys the clone and it crumbles into dust. The golden shroud fades and the tower begins to recede into the earth as the orphans celebrate with Naruko as Shiseru and Dokku announce they're to be married and are going to adopt the orphans. As they celebrate no one notices the head of the clone that was ripped off by Naruko slowly regress and take on a human form. It becomes a man with red hair and sharingan eyes and a byakugan in his forehead.

"Well done Naruko I knew you could handle it and thanks to you I've gained control of this body. Now I think it's time I visit my old colleagues to see them about their plans." the man Menma says amused as he leaves the scene with no one the wiser.


	46. Chapter 45 Island Turtle

Chapter 45: Island turtle

Naruko after a days rest Hiraishin's everyone back to the leaf village where everyone but, team Kakashi go their separate ways to tend to their other duties. While, team Kakashi goes to the hokage office. Naruko knocks on the door receiving a brisk enter.

"So, how did the mission go?" the hokage asks

"It went well and we stopped Kabuto and a man named Disonasu from awakening the power of ama no hoko." Naruko says

"I see what happened to Kabuto and Disonasu?" the hokage asks

"I'm afraid that Kabuto managed to escape while Disonasu was killed." Yamato says

"I see is there anything to add?" the hokage asks

"Yes Kabuto is using Edo tensei as his personal army." Sakura says

"Damn it! My granduncle really made such a troublesome jutsu that anyone with a lack of morals would abuse." the hokage says with a sigh

"I wouldn't worry Baa-chan it seems he hasn't perfected it yet since he didn't have some of the heavy hitters that he would have access too." Naruko says

"That's a small comfort I suppose. Good work team you're dismissed except for Naruko." the hokage says as the team besides Naruko leave the office.

"What is it Baa-chan?" Naruko asks

"It's been decided by the kages that you and Fu are to be relocated to the island turtle of Kumo for safe keeping." the hokage says

"But, why we're plenty strong and our strength will be needed for the upcoming war." Naruko says

"I've pointed as much out to them but, they feel it's best to keep the remaining jinchuriki safe by isolating them on the island." the hokage says calmly

"You can't expect me to sit out the war hiding out on an island while my friends and family fight for the sake of the world!" Naruko says outraged

"I know but, that's what the kages have decided and I couldn't change their minds, so for now we'll go along with their decision." the hokage says firmly

"But what do you expect me and Fu to do while we're there." Naruko asks stunned

"Simple do what you do best and that is train until the alliance has no choice but to send you and Fu out." the hokage says with seriousness

"Fine but, this still sucks and is a bad decision and you know it." Naruko says with firmness

"Don't I know it but, it's the best we can do now go see your family and prepare to leave later today." the hokage says with a sigh

"Very well I'll follow your lead for now Baa-chan but, if things go south I'll enter the war regardless what the other kages think." Naruko says with seriousness as she makes her way out of the hokage office.

"That's what I'm counting on." the hokage says to herself. As she selects shinobi who will be going on the trip along with Naruko. Later on that day Naruko and Fu along with Yamato and several other shinobi head for the coast of the land of fire to set off to sea. Two weeks into their journey they finally arrive at the island turtle having picked up some kumo nin at their last stop to guide them. When they are about to arrive they're attacked by a giant squid. But, it is attacked by the Hachibi.

"Yo you see can't beat me the hachibi Killer bee ya dig." Killer Bee says to the squid as it's sent flying. Bee then lands on the deck to introduce himself.

"I'm me the Hachibi Killer Bee. It's a pleasure you see." Killer Bee says with a rap

"I'm Fu. It's a pleasure to meet you ssu." Fu says trying to rap

"I'm Naruko you know you see Killer Bee." Naruko says trying rap

"Call me Bee ya fool." Killer Bee says

"We've been sent here and hope to get some training in can you help us?" Naruko asks

"Sure you see that me killer Bee has tamed the Hachibi." Bee says

"Do you think you can teach us how to tame our Tailed beasts?" Fu says

"We'll see as it's not easy peezy you see." Bee says

"Good when can we start." Naruko asks

"Right away if you follow me." Bee says as he escorts them and the konoha nin to some to a waterfall.

"What's this place?" Fu asks

"The falls of truth you sit and meditate and you'll see your real self." Bee says not rapping as Fu takes a seat on a spot of ground next to the waterfall and meditates.

"We'll look at who we have here." a voice says inside Fu's subconscious

"Who's there!?" Fu asks as she looks around.

"It's me the real you." a Fu with dark eyes says

"You can't be I'm the real Fu." Fu says surprised at her double

"You're a fake, a mask to hide the pain of being a jinchuriki." the dark Fu says

"What do you mean?" Fu says confused

"You know what I mean deep down you resented the people around you especially Taki those that feared and threatened you. That's why you kept getting in trouble to spite them for neglecting you." the dark Fu says with a smirk

"That's not true I just wanted to have fun and make friends like I have now." Fu says nervously

"Please, the only reason you pursued friends is because that fool Shibuki wanted you to have ties to the village so, you wouldn't run off." the dark Fu sneers

"That's not true I wanted to have friends of my own to play with." Fu says solemnly

"Yeah now you're part of a harem with Naruko's other bitches that she keeps around to repopulate her clan." dark Fu says angrily

"They're not bitches they're my friends!" Fu shouts back

"Please they're nothing more than competition for Naruko's affections and she'll let you go as soon as akatsuki is dealt with and leave you back in taki alone without anyone to call a friend." dark Fu says confidently

"You're right they may be competition but, what friends aren't when you seek the attention of someone you love." Fu says with resignation

"You see, even you admit it." dark Fu says

"I know I may have to return to taki someday but, that means my time with them and Naruko is even more precious and I don't want a chance to miss any of it." Fu says with a sigh

"What?" dark Fu says puzzled

"As for her using us to repopulate the clan I wouldn't mind having a child with Naruko after seeing the happy faces of her children I can't help but desire one for myself." Fu says with a smile

"You'll be just another baby factory whore for that woman!" dark Fu says enraged

"We're not baby factories, we are her family and do what all families do. They grow and I look forward to the day she gives me a child and am another proud mother of the clan." Fu says smiling

"You'll be just one of many just as your child will be!" dark Fu says as she lunges at Fu who takes her in an embrace.

"I know but, that makes my fellow mothers my sister's and my child will have many older brothers and sisters to play with like we always have wanted when we were young and besides it means I'll have plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil something we ourselves always wanted." Fu says happily as dark Fu starts to fade

"We'll never be alone." dark Fu says faintly

"Yes our family will be together forever." Fu says with joy as dark Fu disappears and Fu awakes and gets up from where she is sitting and goes to Naruko and gives her a soul searing kiss.

"What was that for?" Naruko asks confused

"That is for giving me a clan and someday a family." Fu says with joy

"You did it without even needing me." Bee says pleased

"I guess it's my turn." Naruko says as she heads to sit where Fu once did and Meditates.

"Well you've finally come." a voice says in the void of her mind

"Who are you?" Naruko asks

"I'm the real you." a dark Naruko says with black eyes.

"So, you're my inner self." Naruko says in thought

"No I'm the real you not you the fake that's the village lap dog." dark naruko says angrily

"What do you mean?" Naruko asks

"It's simple you do everything for the village including forgiveness for something that shouldn't be forgiven." dark Naruko says with rage

"What I do for the village is out of love and for the sake moving forward." Naruko says with firmness

"Really is it necessary that you knock up and tame those Kunoichi you call family or was it because you wanted a family you could control." dark Naruko says with a smirk

"I did that for the red tide project for Menma's sake and so, we wouldn't be alone." Naruko says on edge.

"For Menma's sake or really for your own you were afraid of him taking over if you didn't work towards his goal of reviving the clan." dark Naruko snorts

"It's true I feared him my own brother because of his strength, but it doesn't mean I didn't take pride in what I was doing." Naruko says frustrated

"Pride in raping a bunch of women and knocking some of them up just like what was done to you." dark Naruko says flippantly

"I gave them a bond with me that I've cherished and one they've come to cherish as well." Naruko says nervously

"Please without your smoke they wouldn't have even bothered with you." dark Naruko says flippantly

"Maybe not before but, they have stuck with me in spite of everything that's happened and that wasn't my doing." Naruko says with sigh

"And what if they do decide to leave will you give them up or decide to control them some more." dark Naruko says with a smirk

"I would honestly let them go because a bond kept through force is nothing more than enslavement something despite how things started out with them I refuse to do." Naruko says firmly

"What of the women you knocked up certainly had other options than you and yet you stole their choice." dark Naruko says with disgust

"They would be capable of leaving me for someone else even with a baby if they were loved by someone else enough." Naruko says with confidence

"It still doesn't change the fact all of this is so, you wouldn't be alone like Naruto something you were terrified by the mere thought of." dark Naruko shouts

"True I'm afraid of being alone but, who in their right mind wouldn't be and I took steps to mitigate that by using my smoke to seduce Kunoichi." Naruko says with a shrug

"We wouldn't have to be afraid of being alone if the damn village had a shred of humanity." dark Naruko rages

"We wouldn't be afraid if we embraced the village like we should have in the beginning when our secret was safe." Naruko says calmly

"The secret of our jinchuriki status hanging over our heads guaranteed that we would always live in fear of being discovered and be treated like Naruto again." dark Naruko says frustrated

"We shouldn't have feared an eventuality and should have strove to prove ourselves so, when the truth came out that we had established ourselves in the village." Naruko says

"Established ourselves in a village that tortured Naruto to death." dark Naruko says through clenched teeth

"The village was controlled by anger and fear they weren't themselves." Naruko says sadly

"It doesn't excuse their actions as you have done!" dark Naruko screams

"It doesn't change what they've done and they have suffered for their actions thanks to Menma." Naruko says with resignation

"They still haven't paid for what they did to us. They murdered our babies, raped and experimented on us, and to top it off stole our son!" dark Naruko screams with tears in her eyes

"The ones responsible for that are dead from the second kyuubi attack and Danzo is dead he'll never steal or harm another innocent." Naruko says with sternness

"What's to stop the village from acting against our clan just like they did Naruto and us!" dark Naruko shouts out

"We will if they threaten our family then, I will act but, I won't let our fear dictate our actions as it did with Menma." Naruko says firmly

"We won't always be around to protect them." dark Naruko says as she charges Naruko but, Naruko catches her in a hug.

"That's true, that's why we need to embrace and become part of the village, so that if they try they will only hurt themselves." Naruko says as she hugs dark Naruko as she begins to fade.

"But, who in the village can we trust to stand by them." dark Naruko says weakly

"Simple our friends that we have made through hard work and effort." Naruko says as dark Naruko disappears. Naruko leaves her mind and appears among the falls of truth once more.

"You did it." Bee says

"Yep" Naruko says

"Good, let's move on." Bee says as he walks underneath the waterfall followed by Fu, Naruko and Yamato. They enter to find a temple inside that is huge. They walk past some broken statues to the entrance of the temple and step inside where it's all white.

"Now we confront the tailed beasts one on one." Bee says as Naruko and Fu sit down

"Now who'll be first." Bee asks

"I guess I'll go first." Fu says

"Be careful Fu and remember I'm here for you." Naruko says as she gives Fu a fist bump along with Bee. As Fu enters the seal she sees the insect jar that contains Nanabi.

"This is it there's no turning back." Fu says as looks at Nanabi

"**What're you doing Fu?**" Nanabi asks

"I'm releasing you Nanabi." Fu says

"**So, you've decided to try and tame me.**" Nanabi says

"Yes hopefully if I succeed we can become friends." Fu says

"**Friends?**" Nanabi says

"Yes friends everyone needs one and to be your friend I need to prove myself by defeating you." Fu says

"**You think you're ready to face me Fu?**" Nanabi asks

"I won't know till I try." Fu says as she begins turning the seal as it slowly opens

"**Then let us begin shall we.**" Nanabi says as he charges out of the gate and flies over Fu's head. Fu jumps away with wings on her back. She then attacks with wind release: wind cutter slicing the air toward the Nanabi but, Nanabi counter with wind release: drilling air bullets sending them flying at Fu who barely dodges them. Fu forms her thunder release: thunder armor and flies straight toward the Nanabi who tries to sweep her away with its legs but, they can't hit Fu who is moving too swiftly and quickly. Fu makes quick swipes and chops against the Nanabi exoskeleton forming cracks but otherwise doesn't do any permanent damage. Fu is suddenly swiped to the ground by Nanabi's seventh tail. Fu is dazed from the blow and is slow to get up as Nanabi fires a tailed beast ball. But it's caught by a hand in the form of the hachibi that catches it and absorbs the blast. Fu clears her barings and flies up toward Nanabi holding thunder release: Sonic orb that she aims for Nanabi face. It hits causing some severe cracks in the faceplate of Nanabi. Nanabi knocks her back down with her horn sending her flying towards the ground as Nanabi swipes its seventh tail at Fu with its tail coated in thunder release chakra and is about to hit her when a wooden hand appears from the ground and takes the blow slowing down for Fu to dodge and get up. Fu gets up and flies toward Nanabi with thunder release: twin sonic orbs that strike at Nanabi's abdomen causing severe cracks in it's armor but its legs grab her and flick her towards the ground as the legs begin flicking gust's of slicing wind down at her. Fu flies through the swipes receiving many cuts but, she put her chakra into one last attack and forms thunder release around her arm extend with her fingers extended and flies toward the cracked armor of Nanabi's abdomen and uses thunder release: thunder splitter and pierces through nanabi's abdomen and pierces through its back and it begins to fall towards the ground. Fu quickly descends and grabs onto Nanabi's form and begins to pull it's chakra out but Nanabi though wounded resists and a tug of war begins between it and Fu. Just as Fu is about to lose the tug of war Chakra chains shoot out of the ground and bind the Nanabi to the ground.

"**How are you doing this?!"** Nanabi asks

"It's simple, it's my friends that are here to help me." Fu says as she manages to pull out chakra from Nanabi. Fu begins to glow and takes on a yellow shroud. Nanabi begins to break free from the chains but, Fu begins to close the seal locking Nanabi up once again.

"**You did well Fu you've earned my chakra and the right to know my name it's Chomei.**" Nanabi says

"Thank you Chomei. I hope we can be friends in the future. I promise I won't let anyone take you." Fu says kindly as she exits the seal to see Naruko and Bee.

"You've done it." Bee says with a smirk

"Awesome Fu I knew you could do it." Naruko says happily

"It's thanks to both of you and your help." Fu says cheerfully

"I guess it's my turn." Naruko says as she bumps fists with Bee and Fu. Naruko enters her seal and spots the Kyuubi sitting waiting for the seal to fail.

"**So you've come where's the real you?**" Kyuubi asks

"I'm right here and I've come to face you." Naruko says calmly

"**You think you're strong enough to face me at full power.**" Kyuubi says

"I'm not sure but, we're going to find out." Naruko says as she lifts up her shirt and begins to turn the key to the seal. As the seal begins to open the kyuubi waits for the moment the lock is completely open before it slams the doors open and lets out a mighty roar. Naruko is flung back even in sage mode. The kyuubi then charges a tailed beast ball and fires it. As it heads straight toward Naruko a fist of the hachibi catches it and absorbs the blast. Naruko then performs the hand signs for wood release: wood dragon jutsu and launches it at kyuubi wrapping around it. Kyuubi struggles and manages to break free just as Naruko forms the hand signs for wood release: wood human jutsu. The wooden giant appears with Naruko standing on its head and begins to form a super ultra big ball rasengan in the hand of the wooden giant and charges the Kyuubi who blocks it with its tails. When the rasengan fades the wood human is pushed back by the tails and the kyuubi begins to form a tailed beast ball and fires it at the wood human but, the wood human catches it and pushes it back against kyuubi who crosses its arms to block the tailed beast ball as it explodes as the smoke clears the kyuubi launches it's tails at the wood human and swats the wood human down and begins firing several tailed beast balls at the wood human heavily damaging it. The damaged wood human gets up slowly and extends a hand and launches adamantine sealing chains at kyuubi pining it to the ground as a wood dragon forms around the wood human and opens its mouth to spew out a wooden bokken. The wood bokken covered in wind chakra is swiped at the Kyuubi but, the kyuubi fires a tailed beast ball quickly at the wood human's hand blowing it up causing the bokken to fly into the air but, the other hand catches it and brings the tip down at the Kyuubi impaling it in the stomach causing the kyuubi to cough up blood. The kyuubi fires a beam of chakra slicing through the bokken and hitting the wood human through the chest leaving a hole. The kyuubi manages to break the chains holding it and pulls itself off the bokken's broken tip to stand again and lunges at the wood human. The wood human throws a punch to kyuubi's face sending it flying back as the kyuubi wraps its tails around the extended arm and pulls when it lands with its tails causing the wood human to fall forward. The kyuubi fires a tailed beast ball at the head where Naruko is and the ball hits an insect shell encasing the head of the wood human taking the blast. The wood human gets up and launches chakra chains at the kyuubi entangling them with its tails and pulls causing the kyuubi to fly toward the open hand and grabs kyuubi around the throat. The kyuubi claws and lashes out against the wood human but, the wood dragon moves and binds its wrists and uses its weight to pull the kyuubi's arms down. Naruko runs down the damaged arm of the wood human and forms a super ultra big ball rasengan that she launches into the open wound on kyuubi's stomach and drives it in. The spiralling wound leaves a deep gash that shreds the kyuubi's fur off and leaves a mark against the skin with blood dripping from the exposed wound. Kyuubi manages to snap the chains off it's tails and swipes them with wind chakra against the wood dragon shattering it. With its arms free it channels wind chakra into its claws and shatters the hand that holds it by the neck. With it free it fires a tailed beast ball at point blank range blowing off the top half of the wood human jutsu causing its lower half to fall to the ground. The kyuubi lets out a mighty roar.

"**Is this the best you can do Naruko? I'm not impressed!**" the kyuubi shouts as Naruko takes cover behind the remains of the wood human. She catches her breath when she turns to her side to see someone.

"Menma?! What're you doing here in case you haven't noticed? I'm fighting the kyuubi and losing." Naruko says

"I know but, I came to offer my assistance just this once so, you can show this furball the power of the uzumaki clan." Menma says with a grin

"Alright you got a plan because, honestly I'm running out of ideas." Naruko says exhausted

"Of course, but you're going to have to give it your all." Menma says firmly

"Have I never been able to hold back." Naruko says with a smile

"I just didn't want you starting now." Menma says with a smirk

"I'll trust in your strength then." Naruko says

"No it's our strength now get going." Menma says as he stays behind as Naruko forms shadow clones while the real one launches chakra chains at kyuubi's feet pulling them out from under him as the shadow clones form Ultra big ball rasengan's that pound him continuously sending him flying back. As the kyuubi tries to right itself it sees Naruko flying at it. The Kyuubi fires a tailed beast ball at her but, it's blocked by the armor of susanoo shocking kyuubi. The kyuubi arms are restrained and pulled back towards the ground by chakra chains from the shadow clones. As it begins to fall back Naruko begins to fall towards it as she does behind her Menma begins channeling chakra into Naruko's hand as she forms a sage art: supreme ultimate spiralling ring rasengan. The kyuubi gets to its feet but, its arms are still bound to its sides by chains so, it launches it's tails at Naruko who leaps from one to another and begins to spin in the air as the kyuubi fires a tailed beast ball at her at point blank range but, the jutsu is simply blasted through by the sage art: supreme ultimate spiralling ring rasengan and makes it way to Kyuubi's chest as it slowly begins to burrow into its chest and explodes blowing a hole the size of its fist through kyuubi's chest and out the back Naruko flies through it turns toward kyuubi who is shaking and breaks the chains holding its arms to reach for its chest where the hole is. The kyuubi slowly turns its head to Naruko and falls onto his back as Naruko grabs one of its tails and begins to pull on kyuubi's chakra and manages to extract it. Causing Naruko to have a yellow shroud of chakra surround her. The kyuubi gets up and is enraged.

"**Damn it Naruko you've gone and made me angry you will pay for what you've done to me I swear it.**" Kyuubi shouts as it begins to form an ultra big tailed beast ball.

"You're really something else to take all that damage and have your chakra extracted and still be able to do this much. You truly are impressive kyuubi but this victory goes to me." Naruko says calmly as she locks the seal that has become the torii seal. The seal stops the kyuubi from firing the ultra big tailed beast ball and pins him with torii gates and the seal locks itself.

"**I won't forget this Naruko"** the kyuubi says as the gate seals and closes and the kyuubi goes to sleep.

"Don't worry Kyuubi I won't treat you badly." Naruko says as she exits the seal and awakens to see Fu and Bee.

"Good job you overcame the kyuubi." Bee says

"You're amazing Naruko!" Fu says joyful

"Let's see what you can do." Bee says as Naruko activates her nine tails chakra mode.

"I sense something coming from your sword Bee" Naruko says pointing at Samehada.

"Now that you mention it I sense something too." Fu says

"I can't believe we didn't notice." Bee says as the sword jumps from his back to reveal Kisame.

"I guess you gained new sensory powers." Kisame says as he backs away

"I can sense negative emotions." Naruko says

"As much as I would like to stick around 3 jinchuriki is a little much for me, so I'll be going." Kisame says as he opens the door to the exit and escapes with Bee in hot pursuit. Bee meets Guy outside the waterfall and throws him in the direction of Kisame who is heading for the shore. When Guy arrives he attacks Kisame that summons sharks to take the information he gathered to akatsuki. Guy opens six of the eight inner gates and attacks with morning peacock that punches the sharks. He opens another gate to attack Kisame with afternoon tiger. The blast stops kisame's water release: great water shark bullet jutsu and hits him dead on knocking him out. Guy captures Kisame and takes him back to the waterfall where Aoba tries to read his mind but Kisame wakes himself up by biting his tongue off and summons sharks along with the water prison jutsu from a scroll, so that he is devoured by sharks ending his life. Meanwhile, Madara receives the information that Kisame acquired and makes his plans for the war.


	47. Chapter 46 Alliances

Chapter 46: Alliances

At the Mountain graveyard is making plans for the forces of zetsu he plans to unleash on the shinobi alliance forces.

"What is the status of the zetsu?" Madara asks

"They're adjusting to the power that we've given them via the gedo mazo." Shirozetsu says

"Good we can't afford to give them more power from the statue unfortunately." Madara says

"What shall we do with Sasuke?" Shirozetsu says

"Nothing at the moment he is still adjusting to his new eyes." Madara says

"Of course." Shirozetsu says

"Have we been able to fully analyze the intelligence that Kisame sent to us?" Madara asks

"Yes his information on Kumo has provided us with the basic idea of what we'll be facing." Kurozetsu says

"Have the jinchuriki have been relocated as we predicted?" Madara asks

"Yes they're on the island turtle as we speak but, it appears that Kisame has been killed." Shirozetsu says

"It was expected that his information gathering operation had risks but, his loss is negligible at this point." Kurozetsu says

"Indeed whether we have him with us matters little the plan can proceed without him." Madara says as he walks out to the surface of the mountain graveyard.

"It seems you're short handed these days Tobi or should I call you Madara." a voice echoes across the area.

"Who's there?!" Madara demands and out slithers from behind some rocks is Kabuto.

"Kabuto Yakushi I'm surprised to see you here." Madara says calmly

"Indeed it doesn't seem like you would expect me here but, remember I used to work as a spy for Akatsuki remember." Kabuto says with a grin

"Yes you also, betrayed us with Orochimaru." Madara says as he charges to attack but, is stopped when coffins rise from the ground containing the deceased members of Akatsuki.

"Now, Now I have come to offer my assistance in your upcoming war." Kabuto says chidingly

"Why should I trust you?" Madara asks but another coffin rises up and reveals it's contents to Madara, shocking him.

"You don't have much reason to trust me but, you don't have a choice." Kabuto says with a smirk causing Madara to laugh.

"Well you're right about that I guess I will accept your help depending what you want in return." Madara says curiously

"It's simple I want Sasuke." Kabuto says

"Very well you can have Sasuke when the war is over." Madara says

"Then we have an agreement." Kabuto says

"Good come with me so, we can plan how to incorporate your forces." Madara says as he turns to head into the hideout when he suddenly hears another voice.

"My what a gloomy place you got here Tobi or should I say Madara." the voice says

"Who is it now!" Madara says irritated as a person jumps down from hiding behind the rocks.

"Menma Uzumaki you're alive?!" Madara says surprised

"Yes it's nice to meet you in person Madara and you as well Kabuto how are your experiments with edo tensei coming along." Menma says nonchalantly

"You have some nerve to come here after you gave up the nanabi jinchuriki instead of handing it over to us." Madara says irritated

"Now remember I needed to use her as bait for the kyuubi jinchuriki besides I didn't expect to be defeated even with the other half of kyuubi at my side." Menma says with a shrug

"You still could of handed over the Nanabi jinchuriki instead of gambling her freedom!" Madara says frustrated

"I had planned to recollect her after my fight with the kyuubi jinchuriki since, I captured her once I could do it again." Menma says with certainty

"What do you want?" Madara says annoyed

"I came to team up with the two of you and thank you Kabuto you guided me here as I hoped you would. I knew you were collecting dead shinobi for a reason." Menma says appreciatively

"Why would you team up with us?" Kabuto asks

"It fits my goal to see infinite tsukuyomi initiated." Menma says

"What do you have to offer us?" Madara says interested as Menma pulls out two scrolls. The first scroll he unravels and reveals the severed head of Hidan though it was dead somehow.

"How is he dead I thought he was immortal?" Kabuto asks surprised

"He was from standard ninjutsu but, not fuinjutsu I used the soul-extraction seal on his head sending him to the afterlife and with the head you have DNA to resurrect him as one of your puppets Kabuto." Menma says as he reseals the head and tosses the scroll to Kabuto.

"What else? You have to offer better if you wish to join us." Madara says as Menma opens the second scroll to reveal blood packets with a list of names on them. Kabuto looks at the packets and is shocked.

"These are!?" Kabuto says shocked

"Yes blood samples of some of the shinobi you probably couldn't get ahold of due to their destroyed bodies." Menma says as Madara looks at the names on the blood packets.

"Where did you get these?!" Madara demands seeing some of the names

"Simple Danzo kept a storage of blood of certain shinobi he might have some use for probably to use for Edo tensei once they died. I went looking into his sanctuary and found them after slaughtering many of the remaining root members about a week ago." Menma says with a smirk

"With these will be a force to reckon with but, I'm curious about a few of these you brought. I know of one that only rings a bell to me this Sesshomaru. Why would he be valuable to our cause?" Kabuto says

"Simply, he was my nephew. I killed him while he was only seven years old. He is the kyuubi jinchuriki's son and he contains the byakugan, Sharingan, and wood release. He is impressive for his age and I believe he can play either as a psychological weapon against her or as a simple pawn either way he has his usefulness." Menma says nonchalantly

"If he is your nephew and Naruko's son wouldn't that make you her brother?" Kabuto asks amused

"Yes she is my sister but, we have different views on how to protect the clan and had a falling out." Menma says indifferently

"To be willing to sell out your own sister and use her son against her my how cold of you." Kabuto says impressed

"The Madara I heard of turned his back on his clan for the sake of his pride and eventually helped have it slaughtered years later I would say I'm in good company." Menma says looking pointedly at Madara.

"Very well but, you must want something?" Madara says curious

"While Kabuto wants Sasuke I want his old eyes transplanted into me with my regenerative abilities I should be able to restore them to functionality." Menma says

"Why would you want them even if you can restore them you already have the mangekyo sharingan?" Madara asks suspicious

"I noticed something unique about Sasuke's chakra and mine. I want to perform an experiment to see how they mix and see the results. If it fails I'll simply retransplant my old eyes. If it's successful then, we can give those eyes to Sesshomaru to use." Menma says

"Something unique about both of your chakra's huh like what specifically?" Kabuto says curious

"It's hard to describe but, like they have an extra source of chakra bleeding into us from an unknown source I've only encountered such a thing in me and Sasuke." Menma says

"I assume that you want to do the operation immediately." Madara asks

"Yes the sooner the better to get this experiment over with so, if it fails I can have my other eyes back." Menma says with a shrug

"Very well let's get going so, I can plan with you two how the war is going to go." Madara says as they make their way down underground not noticing earlier a white snake with golden eyes slithered into the lair of the zetsu and slithered into one of their mouths and took on a pale complexion along with golden slitted eyes.

Several days later the trio begin to move and take steps into enacting their plans.

"Kabuto I want you to try and capture one of the jinchuriki." Madara says

"That will be a tough order even for me." Kabuto says

"Use it to gauge the opponents abilities as well as your own." Menma says with bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"How is your recovery coming along Menma?" Kabuto asks

"I feel new power flowing through these eyes, something different from the mangekyo sharingan." Menma says with a smile

"Good, I'm beginning to gain interest in this experiment of yours since you gave up the mangekyo sharingan for it." Madara says

"You aren't the only one, I'm looking forward to when the bandages come off speaking of which, how much longer do you think it will take for Sasuke to adjust to his new eyes?" Menma asks

"It will take a couple more days for the eternal mangekyo sharingan to be ready to be revealed." Madara says

"While I'm hunting jinchuriki what will you be doing Madara?" Kabuto asks

"It's about time to retrieve what's mine from Nagato's body and Konan knows I'm coming for them." Madara says

"So, you're going for Pain's rinnegan and what do you mean by retrieve what's yours?" Menma asks

"It's nothing but, I gave the rinnegan to Nagato as a child when I was no longer able to make use of them." Madara says

"I see then, it's only natural the rightful owner regain them." Menma says with a smirk

"Indeed" Madara says as he begins to warp away to ame and disappears.

"Kabuto, I have an idea what I'm about to awaken with these eyes, so, if things turn out as I expect, will you loan me control of some of your edo tensei?" Menma asks

"Provided that you let me examine you and your eyes when the war is over then, of course loaning you a few edo tensei isn't a problem." Kabuto says with a smirk.

"That's fine, I'm an oddity afterall a being that carries both the byakugan and sharingan. Of course you would be curious about me." Menma says amused as he turns to his room to rest as Kabuto makes his way out of the mountain graveyard to make an attempt at the jinchuriki.

With Madara he teleports to Ame to find Konan waiting for him.

"I see you've been waiting for me." Madara says

"Yes I knew you would make a move for the rinnegan." Konan says

"Not surprising to a traitor such as you that I need it in order to control the Gedo Mazo." Madara says

"I'm no traitor, Yahiko, Nagato, and I founded Akatsuki you were the one to twist it into what it became." Konan says with narrowed eyes

"It doesn't matter all I want is the rinnegan Konan if you give me what I want then, I'll leave just as quickly as I appeared." Madara says diplomatically

"Those eyes belong to Nagato since, he awoke them and with them they shall stay." Konan says icily

"If you don't want to cooperate then I will have to force you to show me where they are Konan." Madara says as he charges toward Konan who grows paper wings and takes to the air.

"I won't let you defile Nagato's and Yahiko's grave." Konan shouts as she begins to throw paper chakrams at Madara who lets them phase through him. Konan then forms paper shuriken that she launches at Madara who lets them phase through as well. Konan then flies towards Madara with a paper javelin in an attempt to impale him. But, he lets it phase through but, as he is about to grab her the papers around her begins to smoke and the paper bombs mixed in begin to explode as Madara teleports the explosion away saving Konan who is injured and exhausted while, Madara's mask is broken on the upper right side of his face and his right arm is missing.

"I should have known better than to underestimate you after all you were once a member of Akatsuki." Madara says taking deep breaths

"I've studied your technique closely for the day when we needed to kill you and today is the day." Konan says sweating and takes deep breaths. She activates the paper person of god technique opening a chasm of exploding tags beneath Madara as he plummets into it.

"Damn they're all exploding tags?!" Madara says as the paper bombs phase through him and explode.

"Your intangibility can only last five minutes, so I placed enough paper bombs to last ten minutes you won't be able to survive." Konan says calculatingly as the paper bombs begin to go off.

"Shit!" Madara says as he breaks off the remaining upper portion of his mask as five minutes pass. The explosions continue for another five minutes leaving Konan exhausted.

"Nagato Yahiko with this the peace you sought will become reality." Konan says exhausted but hears a voice suddenly behind her.

"Celebrating is a bit premature don't you think." Madara says as he is now blind in one eye due to using Izanagi. He stabs a pipe through Konan's chest from her back. She stumbles forward and turns around to face Madara.

"But, How?! You should have died after 5 minutes." Konan says weakly

"I used the power of Izanagi to rewrite my death with the power of those with senju and uchiha DNA." Madara says as he closes with Konan

"Senju and Uchiha who are you?!" Konan asks heatedly

"I'm the second sage of six paths, the one who awakened the rinnegan and gave it to Nagato. You see you three have been dancing to my tune this whole time." Madara says as he nears Konan.

"Yahiko and Nagato weren't your pawns, they did what they thought was right this whole time just as I do now. I will become a pillar that supports a bridge of light that brings peace just as they have." Konan shouts

"If you hold the light then, I'm the darkness that snuffs out the light." Madara says making a grab for Konan who jumps back and begins throwing paper chakrams at Madara but, he dodges them and stabs the pipe back into Konan. He then grabs her by the throat and puts her in a genjutsu that reveals where she hid both Yahiko's and Nagato's bodies. Madara teleports away leaving Konan to die as he heads toward the rinnegan. But, Naruko appears via Hiraishin and teleports her to the hideaway where she treats Konan injuries. Konan comes too several hours later and sees Naruko sitting by her bedside.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Konan asks

"The line preservation curse seal let's me know when the baby is in danger in its case it was you nearly dying from being stabbed." Naruko says

"How did you get to me in time?" Konan asks

"I knew you would confront the remaining members of Akatsuki for the rinnegan so, I placed a hiraishin seal in the line preservation curse seal." Naruko says

"Then, Madara got away with the rinnegan." Konan says sadly

"It appears so, and it seems he plans on making his move very soon." Naruko says with seriousness

"I'm sorry I failed you I was supposed to be a pillar that supported you and I failed." Konan says tearfully

"Don't fret you're a pillar of support for me both you and the baby will give me the strength to keep going when things look dark." Naruko says with a smile

"Thank you Naruko" Konan says with relief

"Stay here and rest for a while, I'll leave a clone to Hiraishin you back to ame when you have recovered." Naruko says as she gives Konan a deep kiss and gently rubs her stomach. Naruko then, quickly Hiraishin's back to the Island turtle. When she gets back she is read the riot act by Yamato for disappearing from the island when she was ordered to stay there. He only relents when she mentions that Madara had attacked Konan to acquire the rinnegan and she went there to save Konan's life. They receive a shock when the island turtle is flipped upside down and everything is flipped on its head. Everyone is cushioned by Naruko and Yamato using wood release to break everyone's fall. When Yamato goes outside he finds that the reinforcements of Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, and third tsuchikage have captured Kabuto. When he tries to restrain Kabuto, Kabuto snatches up Yamato in his mouth and dives into the water to get into Manda 2's nostril and they disappear. While, Deidara is called back from his fight with third tsuchikage. Naruko hears from Aoba what happened and curses but, before she can take off. Bee instructs them that they still have to return to training their tailed beast powers since they aren't familiar with the delicate control necessary to handle things with chakra arms. The third Tsuchikage levitates the island turtle lightening its weight and carrying it to the shore of the land of frost where he lays it. He then reports back to the other kages along with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

Meanwhile, at the mountain graveyard Kabuto and Madara return.

"Did you manage to capture a jinchuriki?" Madara asks

"No, but I did get a consolation prize." Kabuto says revealing a bound Yamato

"That isn't what I asked for." Madara says

"True but, with your sharingan and my truth serum we'll get information out of him on the progress of the jinchuriki." Kabuto says

"I suppose I can also use him to strengthen the zetsu as well." Madara says

"How is Menma doing?" Kabuto asks

"He is still recovering; he appears to be satisfied with the experiment." Madara says

"That's good for us when he recovers he'll be a useful ally against the kyuubi jinchuriki." Kabuto says

"True now I have to transplant the rinnegan into myself for the upcoming war." Madara says

"Excellent I've resurrected those 6 you requested and will hand control of them over to you." Kabuto says with a grin

"Very good I'll see you in a little while, now I have an operation to attend to." Madara says as he walks into the base and begins preparing to transplant the rinnegan into himself. Meanwhile, the shinobi forces have located the akatsuki's base and are preparing to strike.


	48. Chapter 47 The War Begins

Chapter 47: The War Begins

At the alliance HQ the kage are convening a meeting.

"We've received a report from the reconnaissance division that they've located Akatsuki's main base." the kazekage says

"That's good news now we can begin deploying the divisions to attack the enemy." the mizukage says

"It appears that will win this war quickly." the raikage says

"Not likely the report indicates that the enemy is 100,000 strong." the tsuchikage says

"That's more than the total number of shinobi we have counting the additional 5,000 troops we've received from taki and ame bringing our total forces to around 85,000." the hokage says

"It won't matter if they outnumber us if we have superior tactics." the kazekage says

"That's true but, we have no idea what the enemy's forces are capable of." the mizukage says

"We'll have a better idea of their combat capabilities after the first encounter." the raikage says

"Hopefully it won't come at a heavy cost to our forces." the tsuchikage says

"We should reconsider hiding away the jinchuriki whose battle power can help us even the odds back in our favor." the hokage says

"No they're still targets by putting them out front for the enemy to target them is a mistake." the kazekage says

"I agree even the jinchuriki will be overwhelmed by the number of forces we'll be faced against." the mizukage says

"I still don't like that the kyuubi jinchuriki snuck off the island to rescue someone." the raikage says annoyed

"Yes it was a reckless thing to do considering the enemy is targeting her." the tsuchikage says

"A member of her family was in need of help and she acted to save her. She didn't leave for long and we've gained intelligence from the incident that Madara has obtained the rinnegan so, I feel it was worth the risk." the hokage says

"It's because of her recklessness that we can't send her out to the front." the kazekage says

"Yes if she's reckless for the sake of family then, we can't trust her to follow orders when she may need to abandon her comrades." the mizukage says

"We can't disclued the nanabi and hachibi jinchuriki their wild and just as reckless and not able to follow orders." `the raikage says with a sigh thinking of his brother.

"We can't afford to have shinobi that don't follow orders in the middle of a war." the tsuchikage says

"I still think that they would be useful in dealing with the numbers we're facing but, I understand your point." the hokage says in resignation.

"Has there been further word from the reconnaissance team?" the kazekage asks

"No there hasn't been any further reports, odds are that the enemy has discovered them." the mizukage says

"We'll be sending the surprise attack division anyway if they did survive they can link up with them." the raikage says

"It's probably the best move we can make under the circumstances." the tsuchikage says

"I agree as well." the hokage says

"Then, it's time for me and the mizukage to head out to our designated divisions." the kazekage says as he gets up

"Yes I can't keep the daimyo waiting for me." the mizukage says as she gets up as well

"Both of you good luck on your assignments." the raikage says

"Yes we'll be here ready to step onto the field at a moment's notice." the tsuchikage says

"Be careful we don't know when the enemy will make their move." the hokage says as she watches the Kazekage and Mizukage leave the office and out of the building to tend to their roles.

Several hours later the Surprise attack division is making its way toward Akatsuki's base when they spot survivors of the reconnaissance party. They move towards them to rescue them but, Mubi aburame warns them away as he explodes from explosive clay trapped in his jar. When the explosion clears we see Deidara, Chukichi, Shin, and Mukade. They launch an assault against the surprise attack division with Mukade using members of the reconnaissance as puppets to fight against the team while, Deidara launches explosives at them that kill two of the team members Zaji and Kiri. Meanwhile, Omoi cuts the chakra strings to the two reconnaissance members setting them free. One of the members of the surprise attack division uses earth release: moving earth core lowering the ground around them to avoid an explosion triggered by Deidara's explosives. They raise the ground back up when the explosion passes and Sai manages to help Shin find peace so, he passes on to the pure land. Deidara attempts to blow himself up but, is trapped in the black ant puppet and is stabbed by Omoi who uses lightning chakra to negate the clay explosives. While, Mukade and Chukichi retreat back into the forest to meet up with another team of reincarnated shinobi. With members of the reconnaissance division rescued, the surprise attack division lead by Kankuro take to the skies on Sai's ink birds in search of another Akatsuki cell; they encounter one with a reincarnated Haku, Zabuza, Hiruko, Chen and Gari. Even though they outnumber them they're pushed back by the might of the reincarnated shinobi. They send up a flare for assistance to call in the third division led by Kakashi. They are rescued in time from being finished off by the reincarnated shinobi by the third division's arrival, but Hiruko summons the remaining seven legendary swordsmen of the mist and four of their swords. Kakashi, Lee, Guy, and Sakura hold off against Zabuza and Haku eventually managing to seal both of them. Kakashi takes up Zabuza's sword and charges forward to challenge the remaining swordsmen of the mist. While, the surprise attack division pulls back to allow the third division to handle the reincarnated shinobi.

Meanwhile, the second division lead by Kitsuchi at the border of the land of frost and land of lightning unearth about 20,000 zetsu moving underneath the ground and engage them in battle as they slowly make their way toward the first division who are defending the coast of the land of lightning. When the edo tensei emerge from the sea along with the zetsu they're assaulted by the longe range jutsu users. The edo tensei Mito, Hizashi, Dan kato,Yahiko, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku assault the shore as they face the first division lead by Darui who with Atsui and Samui engage Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Atsui and Samui are sealed away by one of the treasured tools. Darui eventually turns the tables on the two brothers and manages to seal Ginkaku. While, Kinkaku goes into a rage and transforms into a six tailed state. The alliance HQ teleports a pot called the Kohaku no Johei to seal Kinkaku with the assistance from Ino Yamanaka. Dan Kato is sealed in four violet flames formation trapping him. Kakuzu and Hizashi are subdued by Choji and eventually sealed.

Meanwhile, the surprise attack division is making its way through the land of hot water with the captured Deidara. They're attacked by reincarnated shinobi and are paralyzed by poison from Ibuse Hanzo's summon. Deidara is rescued and the surprise attack division is about to be finished off when the fifth division led by Mifune arrives to the rescue to face the edo tensei of Hanzo, Sasori, Chiyo, Kimimaro, Chukichi, Sesshomaru, Hayate, Danzo and Mukade. Mifune faces off against Hanzo and Ibuse. He manages to slay Ibuse and defeat Hanzo in a duel causing Hanzo to admit defeat and commit seppuku allowing him to be sealed.

At the same time back at the battle of the coast of the land of lightning Madara appears along with the Gedo Mazo that goes on a rampage as the reinforcements of the second division led by Kitsuchi arrive. Choza, Choji and Kitsuchi battle the giant statue during the struggle Hizashi, Dan Kato, and Kakuzu are freed. Madara retrieved the Benihisago that contains Ginkaku and the Kohaku no Johei that contains Kinkaku and warps away with them and summons the Gedo Mazo away from the battlefield.

Away from the battlefield at a secret compound Kurozetsu attempts to capture the Daimyo but, they turn out to be puppets to lure him in. He engages the Daimyo protection squad led by the mizukage. Kurozetsu uses the land and his wood release to his advantage to attack and keep the squad busy. Night eventually starts to fall and the shinobi hunker down for the the forces of the alliance down to 45,000 while, the zetsu army of Akatsuki is down to 50,000. The zetsu begin to use night time maneuvers and use their substitute technique to imitate the shinobi that faced during the day to take their place and sneak into sensitive areas and begin assassinating the shinobi including the logistical support and Medical division led by Shizune. Where the medics are slowly being picked off one by one by unknown assailants but, Sakura manages to catch one of them and begins examining and dissecting one of the zetsu. The battlefields are thrown into chaos as the shinobi are being attacked when their guard is down. Back at HQ the chief strategist Shikaku hearing the news is coming up with a blank except to use the Jinchuriki particularly Naruko with her negative emotion sensing to locate and pick out the enemy.

"You can't be serious!" the raikage says

"I am, it's the only way that I can come up with to deal with the zetsu is to use Naruko's ability." Shikaku says

"Things are looking dire we may not have a choice if we don't do something. The alliance will fall apart due to paranoia about their comrades." the tsuchikage says

"Plus if they don't get a chance to recover from the fight, the next day they'll be easy pickings for the zetsu." the hokage says

"Still if we do this then, the enemy will take the opportunity to try and acquire the jinchuriki." the raikage says

"It will do us little good to hold them back at the expense of the whole alliance." the tsuchikage says

"Besides if this continues the alliance forces will either be weakened and over runned by the zetsu or outright annihilated for the remaining army of zetsu to make their way to the island turtle and capture the jinchuriki that way." the hokage says

"I guess we've no choice then we'll let the jinchuriki enter the battlefield." the raikage says

"That is the only option we have at this point so, let's hope it pays off." Shikaku says

"I best head out to lend my aid while you two stay here." the tsuchikage says

"It seems that the time for all of us to enter the battle is drawing close." the hokage says

At the island turtle the jinchuriki are honing their skills with their new chakra shrouds. They've begun to train in using the tailed beast ball. With Bee's guidance they're making great progress. When they receive word that they're to head to the battlefield.

"It's about time I hope we aren't too late to help our friends." Naruko says

"Things must be bad if they're deviating from the plan to keep us on the island." Fu says

"It's time for us to move out you've both made great progress now it's time to put your new skills to the test." Bee says

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Naruko says as she begins to exit the temple and out the falls of truth.

"Fu is following right behind you." Fu says as she let's Naruko take the lead.

"I'll be right behind you guys lending my support." Bee says as both Fu and Naruko go ahead of him as the three headout off the island turtle to head toward the battlefield. Naruko activates her shroud and senses the malice of the enemy everywhere so, she picks up the pace. As she is making her way to the battlefield she is drawn into the seal to have a chat with the kyuubi.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruko asks

"**Other than you using my chakra as a flashlight not much.**" the kyuubi says annoyed

"You're at least looking better have you been feeding on my chakra?" Naruko asks curious

"**Yes and I've regained my strength but, that's beside the point you're being naive about the hatred you're about to confront.**" the kyuubi says

"What do you mean?" Naruko asks curious

"**What I mean is you're about to enter a war where the worst of human nature occurs despite everything you've been through you haven't seen a thing such as war it's a true hell."** the kyuubi says

"I get that this is where the road to peace often falls flat as people seek out vengeance in their hatred and grief at what they experience." Naruko says

"**That's right war is the opposite of peace and you're running right into it with the desire to overcome hatred at such a level you can't comprehend.**" the kyuubi says

"I'm aware it's something I haven't experienced but, I will bear the hatred and the pain of this war just as I have my whole life for the sake of peace." Naruko says

"**You can't bear everyone's pain and hatred, it's impossible even for someone like you.**" the kyuubi says

"I will bear the hatred and pain somehow for everyone's sake even yours and maybe someday I will be able to do something about the hatred you carry." Naruko says

"**You are truly a fool to think such a thing. I am the embodiment of hatred itself. Someone like you isn't capable of changing me.**" the kyuubi sneers

"Come here." Naruko says as a torii gate pins the kyuubi's head to the ground and Naruko gets into kyuubi's face.

"Just you watch I will endure it all and help you and my fellow shinobi overcome the hatred that grips them. I will never give up on them or you!" Naruko says firmly right into kyuubi's eye.

"**You truly a fool beyond all hope to challenge hatred itself and expect to survive unchanged by it and even probably a greater fool to hope to overcome it.**" the kyuubi says

"We'll see if a fool who refuses to give up can bring hope." Naruko says

"**War is where hope dies. In the end Naruko it's something you'll see for yourself.**" the kyuubi says calmly as he closes his eyes to sleep as Naruko continues on in the darkness toward the battlefield.


	49. Chapter 48 Coastal Battle

Chapter 48: Coastal Battle

As day breaks on the dawn of the second day of the way Naruko, Fu, and Bee come across a platoon of shinobi heading for the alliance HQ. As they're about to pass Naruko kicks away one of the shinobi causing itself to revert to being a zetsu clone.

"My that was quick of you Naruko." Bee says

"Just point them out and we'll help deal with them." Fu says

"I don't have to, all these guys are zetsu so, you don't need to hold back." Naruko says as she forms several rasengans from her shroud and launch them into the zetsu as Fu enters her chakra shroud and forms thunder release: thunder splitter in her hand and zips through a dozen zetsu decapitating them with her jutsu while, Bee pulls out his swords and begins to jump into the fray and begins to slash away with his blades. The zetsu quickly merges themselves into one large creature but, Fu jumps and flies through it with her jutsu opening a gaping hole in its chest. Naruko then performs the summoning technique: food cart destroyer to crush the creature under the weight of Gamahiro. Naruko then creates dozens of shadow clones and hands them several tri pronged kunai to carry them to the various battlefields as the shadow clones go to lend their assistance. After that they press on going deeper into the battlefield where they encounter a reincarnated Toroi who is using magnet release to attack several allied shinobi but, is quickly incapacitated by Naruko using a big ball rasengan. Toroi is quickly sealed and the allied shinobi move him to a secure location as the jinchuriki trio continue onward.

Meanwhile, on the coast of the land of lightning the first and second divisions are having a tough time recapturing the reincarnated shinobi who were caught earlier. Dan has begun using the spirit transformation jutsu to take over the bodies of shinobi and begins to slaughter them wholesale while Hizashi is fighting against Hiashi once again.

"I guess this is my punishment for going against your wishes brother." Hizashi says

"No it isn't you protected the Hyuga the best way you knew how." Hiashi says dodging a blow to his face.

"I wish I could believe that and I imagine that Neji suffered greatly from my death." Hizashi says sadly

"He has but, he has turned his life around and is leading the hyuga in this conflict." Hiashi says delivering a blow to Hizashi

"You allowed a branch member to represent the clan!?" Hizashi asks shocked

"Yes I have not only that but, he is the heir to the hyuga clan just as you should have been." Hiashi replies blocking a blow

"To allow someone from the branch family with the caged bird seal to become the heir the elders would never allow such a thing." Hizashi says delivering a strike to Hiashi

"He no longer carries the cage bird seal and is now free to pursue his own life thanks to the uzumaki clan." Hiashi says with a smile as he parrys the blow.

"I see he will be a fine heir and the hyuga clan will prosper." Hizashi says as he stops moving and his body begins to break down.

"What's happening to you?" Hiashi asks dropping his stance

"I'm returning to the afterlife. The news of Neji has given me relief from my concerns for him and the clan take of him Hiashi and thank you." Hizashi says as he ascends to the pureland leaving the sacrificial body behind.

"You too as well brother for having such a fine son." Hiashi says to the disappearing Hizashi.

Meanwhile, the reincarnated shinobi Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Yahiko are having a heated discussion.

"Fuck all these bastards may Jashin take you all." Hidan shouts as he slices another shinobi with his scythe.

"Will you shut up about your god Hidan in case it escapes your notice you're dead so, he must have abandoned you." Kakuzu says stealing the heart of another shinobi.

"Fuck you Jashin has given me a second chance to slaughter all these lives for sacrifice." Hidan says as he stabs another shinobi

"Man I missed you guys you always knew how to liven up a place." Kisame says as he drains the chakra from one the shinobi while, cutting down another with a sword he found.

"What has become of Akatsuki since, I've been away, it wasn't this blood thirsty when I died." Yahiko says lamentingly as he fires a water release: wild water wave at some incoming shinobi.

"Shut it newbie you have no right to judge us as we're true members of Akatsuki." Kakuzu says as he unleashes a mask from his back to go on a rampage.

"I'm not a newbie, I'm the founder of Akatsuki and was its leader till I had Nagato take over." Yahiko says as he fires wind release: air bullets toward a crowd of shinobi.

"It seems Akatsuki has grown and greatly changed from when you ran it." Kisame says as he fires a water release: water shark bullet at some shinobi who let their guards down.

"It appears to be the case since, I wouldn't let such a sadist that enjoys killing join Akatsuki." Yahiko says ashamed

"Fuck you Newbie may Jashin take your soul." Hidan shouts out as he stabs himself, killing another shinobi who's blood he got a hold of with his curse.

While, the four reincarnated shinobi argue amongst each other Mito is taking the battle to the allied shinobi killing them with ruthless efficiency with her taijutsu and a sword she procured from a dead shinobi. When the allied shinobi manage to hit her with long range jutsu before she can be sealed she uses the paper that forms to create exploding tags that she launches at the enemy setting off a chain reaction of a multitude of exploding tags going off continuously killing all the shinobi in the area. As she reforms without anyone around to seal her she takes off to continue her assault.

"Stay away from that woman you aren't capable of handling her." Kushina shouts to the nearby shinobi as Kushina heads toward Mito.

"Kushina it seems to have been a long time." Mito says recognizing the woman

"Yes it has I'm no longer the kyuubi jinchuriki." Kushina says focusing on the woman

"How even Uzumaki's die after having their tailed beast extracted." Mito asks curious

"I was revived by a combination of jutsus." Kushina says

"What happened to the kyuubi?" Mito asks

"It was sealed into my son." Kushina says sadly

"The kyuubi appears to be the target of those controlling me, so tell me is he safe?" Mito asks

"No he isn't he was killed by the villagers for being the kyuubi jinchuriki." Kushina says tearfully

"I'm sorry for your loss Kushina." Mito says sympathetically

"It's alright I've a new family and another son." Kushina says happily

"Then, don't let me be the one to take their mother away from them." Mito says as she charges

"Don't worry I don't go down that easily." Kushina says as she charges Mito with her fist drawn back ready to punch the reincarnated woman but, Mito dodges the punch and hits Kushina back sending her flying but, Kushina catches herself and launches her adamantine sealing chains at Mito surrounding both of them in a dome to prevent either from escaping. Kushina then fires a water release: water bullet at Mito who cuts it in half with a sword and charges toward kushina. Mito takes a swipe at her with the sword but Kushina forms adamantine attacking chains that block the strike and push Mito back as Kushina uses wind release: wind cutter jutsu to slice the air and cut the blade in half along with Mito. Before Mito can start forming explosive tags Kushina rushes toward Mito and places a chakra restraining seal on her preventing her from using chakra. However, as Kushina lowers the chakra chain barrier Mito begins to enter a chakra shroud consisting of nine tails and breaks the seal. Mito begins to go on a rampage slaughtering shinobi using her chakra cloak to slash tear and rend the shinobi that cross her path. Kushina launches Adamantine attacking chains against Mito but she simply dodges the chains and takes a swipe with her chakra tails at Kushina who dodges the attack. Kushina gets ready to charge when she hears the sound of a flute playing causing Mito's next attack to go off course. She then, is wrapped in adamantine attacking chains by Karin who arrives to assist Kushina. Tayuya arrives beside her and summons her doki to attack Mito who is getting loose of the chakra chains.

"Tayuya Karin thanks for the assist but, what are you two doing here?" Kushina asks

"We sensed that you're having trouble so, decided to lend a hand." Karin says

"Yeah this bitch is no push over and we know that jinchuriki are weak against genjutsu, so I decided to assist." Tayuya says as she begins to play her flute again.

"It looks like I could use the help." Kushina says as Mito knocks the doki away and begins to lunge at them causing the girls to jump away. Karin begins to launch a water release: water bullet at the incoming Mito knocking her back. Kushina begins to form a seal on a scroll as Tayuya tries to put Mito into another genjutsu. They receive additional help from nearby shinobi that launch a wave of jutsu's at Mito who uses her cloak to protect herself. When Kushina is done with the seal she is working on and charges Mito with it. Mito takes a swipe at Kushina with her claws and the energy of the cloak is absorbed by the tailed beast chakra absorption seal that sucks up the cloak surrounding Mito. Mito is ensnared in chakra chains by Karin again as the sealing team moves in and begins to seal Mito capturing her.

"Thanks for the assist girls." Kushina says

"Don't thank us yet we're still in the middle of a war." Karin says

"Yeah thank us after we get the fuck out of this mess." Tayuya says as the shinobi begin to head toward their next target Dan who has taken over another body and has begun killing more shinobi.

"Shit this isn't good." Ino says as she spots Dan taking out more shinobi.

"Yeah we are in some serious trouble." Shikamaru says

"What are we going to do?" Choji asks

"I don't know but, we gotta do something." Tenten says as she pulls her kiba blades and charges toward Dan. She strikes and manages to stab the body that Dan has taken possession of. But, Dan simply reforms out of the body and begins to head toward another shinobi and takes possession of him. Choza appears and smashes Dan against the cliff side as Dan prepares to take off to another body. The body he takes possession of continues on till Shikamaru catches it with shadow possession jutsu and restrains him long enough for a barrier to erect the four violet flames formation jutsu around the body trapping Dan.

"Nice work Shikamaru." Choza says

"Yes that was great timing with the shadow possession." Ino says

"You did it buddy." Choji says

"It was a drag trying to guess which way he would head." Shikamaru says as he turns his attention to the remaining 4 reincarnated shinobi. But, another presence appears that of an old enemy Jirobo who appears with his earth prison golem attacking nearby shinobi. He takes notice of Shikamaru and Choji. Who both go to confront him in order to put a stop to him.

"So, the weaklings have come for a rematch, have they then, fine." Jirobo says in his level 2 state.

"Things will be different this time around." Shikamaru says as he begins to form his shadow possession jutsu.

"Yeah we'll clobber you this time." Choji says as he begins to expand his body and begins to roll while turning his hair into spikes and rolls toward Jirobo who catches him but is caught by the shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru uses the shadow sewing jutsu piercing Jirobo causing him to drop Choji who grows to enormous size and uses Butterfly bullet bombing attack against Jirobo sending him flying and planting him into the cliff side. Jirobo begins to breakdown as he activates the space-time technique formula: Underworld Turnover to teleport Jirobo's, Choji's, and Shikamaru's souls to a special barrier.

At the 3rd division Neji reunites with Lee on the battlefield as they notice the familiar presence of Kidomaru who is slaying various shinobi.

"So, the pests have appeared for a rematch." Kidomaru says in his level 2 state.

"We matched you once and will do so again." Neji says

"Our flames of youth shall extinguish you." Lee says as he backs Neji up as Neji gets in close to Kidomaru firing a vacuum air palm then, uses eight trigrams 128 palms to hit various tenketsu with his palms and sends Kidomaru flying to Lee who wraps him in bandages and uses the frontal lotus on Kidomaru. Kidomaru is planted in a crater where he starts to break down as he activates the space-time technique formula: Underworld Turnover to seal Kidomaru's, Neji's, and Lee's souls in a special barrier.

Meanwhile, in the forest with the 2nd division Kiba and Shino are confronting an old nemesis Sakon who is killing shinobi.

"Look what we have here Ukon a couple of fools." Sakon says in his level 2 state.

"We've beaten you before and we'll do it again." Kiba shouts

"Affirmative." Shino says as he sends his bugs toward Sakon who activates his summoning Rashomon to block the insects but, Kiba and Akamaru uses combination transformation to transform into a two headed wolf and use super Fang wolf fang to tear through the rashomon and Sakon shredding him. Sakon begins to turn to ash as he activates the space-time technique formula: Underworld Turnover sending Sakon's, Kiba's, and Shino's souls into a special barrier.

Inside the barrier Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino are trapped inside along with Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon who have their summons out and are surrounding them with three rashomon gates in the front, left, and right, the earth prison golem behind, and Kyodaigumo hanging above.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asks

"I don't know but, this looks bad." Choji says

"You're in the underworld turnover barrier where your souls are trapped along with us." Jirobo says

"It appears we've been separated from our bodies." Neji says

"But, we appear to be still alive." Lee says

"Correct that is until your bodies run out of chakra while trapped in here." Kidomaru says

"We just have to beat you again then." Kiba says

"I don't believe it's that simple." Shino says

"It's not possible since we're already dead we can't be killed while you six can die if we kill you in here as your time runs out but, you can't escape from the inside." Sakon says

"In other words it's up to somebody outside to break the barrier huh." Shikamaru says

"Yes but, it can't be sensed by normal means, so you all will die here." Jirobo says

"It appears we don't have many options." Neji says activating his byakugan

"That's right you don't, so enjoy what time you have left before you die." Kidomaru says

"We'll have to beat them again and then, think of a way out." Kiba says

"There's no hope for you so, either fight till you drop dead or surrender and let us kill you." Sakon says as he lunges down toward Kiba and attacks, While, Kidomaru forms a bow and fires arrows of spider sticky gold at Neji as Jirobo forms a large earth mausoleum dumpling and throws it at Choji. Shino's bugs begin to attack Sakon as Lee jumps into action and attacks Kidomaru with quick kicks and punches while Shikamaru attacks with shadow sewing jutsu to ensnare and impale Jirobo.

"I'm sorry to say you guys but, you can't kill us in time so, your only hope is to run out the clock. But, what do you expect from Orochimaru's underlings? Uou weren't even good enough to be in the first wave of edo tensei that Kabuto brought back, so he must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to send you guys out." Shikamaru says indifferently causing the three ninja to be pissed off and launches another assault on the six of them.

Meanwhile, with Naruko is sensing a great malice in the air and heads in the direction of it to find a special dome and senses the six of her friends inside so, she forms a Ultra big ball rasengan and slams it into the barrier causing it to collapse freeing the six shinobi while, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon attack her but, they're defeated quickly with three rasengans to the chest from her shroud. The spirits of her friends return to their bodies as they quickly recover and continue to battle against the edo tensei shinobi and the zetsu. Naruko having freed her friends returns to her route with Fu and Killer Bee heading into enemy territory.

Meanwhile, at the base Madara receives word from Kurozetsu that the jinchuriki are on the move.

"I guess it's time for me to enter the field." Madara says standing by his six paths.

"Indeed it appears to be time." Shirozetsu says

"I need you to retrieve a shinobi from Suna called Hoichi. He contains a fragment of the Ichibi and Nanabi I want you to bring him to me." Madara says

"It will be done. But, what about Sasuke and Menma shouldn't someone be here when their eyes finally adjust." Shirozetsu asks

"They'll be fine. Kabuto is the only one left here and he is busy controlling the reincarnated shinobi." Madara says

"I'll be going then." Shirozetsu says as he disappears into the ground.

"It's time I take the stage." Madara says as he moves out with the jinchuriki six paths following him.


	50. Chapter 49 3rd Division

Chapter 49: 3rd Division

The 3rd division is busy with six of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Chen, Gari, and Hiruko. Gari is being held at bay by Pakura who is using her scorch release: extremely steaming murder to launch orbs of flame at Gari who tries to counter her with explosion release: Landmine fist. She manages to drive Gari into an area filled with rocks that an Iwa shinobi forms into walls that crush him when the rubble clears away; they find he is slowly reforming so, Maki uses her cloth binding technique to seal him. Once Gari is sealed they move onto another reincarnated shinobi Chen who is defeating the enemy mercilessly with taijutsu. Rock Lee challenges Chen in taijutsu with Lee proving to be a match but Chen pulls out his ultimate taijutsu move the Leaf Dragon God that forms a tornado in the shape of a dragon that decimates the shinobi in the surrounding area. Lee having seen the move once when Chen was alive comes up with a counter using the frontal lotus into the mouth of the dragon causing the twister to disperse. When the dust settles Lee attacks a reforming Chen and kicks him toward Maki who seals Chen with cloth binding technique. With both Chen and Gari sealed, the allied Shinobi focus on the six swordsmen of the mist.

Kakashi confronts Jinin Akebino with his Kabutowari they begin a battle in kenjutsu with Kakashi using Kubikiribocho as his main weapon until Jinin uses Kabutowari to split the Kubikiribocho in half as Kakashi runs lightning chakra through it. But, Jinin backs off as Kakashi charges him however, Jinin uses the hammer of Kabutowari to bat the sword away from Kakashi and uses the axe to try and slash him but, Kakashi manages to dodge in time and performs the lightning cutter jutsu and manages to pierce Jinin with it allowing Sai to use sealing technique: Tiger vision staring bullet to nab Jinin and seal him inside of a scroll.

Kakashi and Guy confront Kushimaru Kunarare wielding Nuibari and Jinpachi Munashi wielding Shibuki. Kakashi attacks with Kubikiribocho against Kushimaru while Guy handles Jinpachi. Kakashi drives Kushimaru back using the Kubikiribocho but, is nearly blinded by an explosion from Jinpachi using the Shibuki to blow the area up as Guy manages to deflect the oncoming attacks with Taijutsu. Guy switches up with Kakashi and handles Kushimaru who attempts to run him through with Nuibari but, Guy dodges the attacks and hits back sending Kushimaru flying into the exploding range of Shibuki causing him to be blown to pieces. Kakashi meanwhile, redirects the strikes of Shibuki into the nearby area to avoid the blasts and eventually slices off the arm holding it. Kakashi then uses the lightning cutter to impale Jinpachi. As the two attempt to reform they are sealed with sealing technique: tiger vision staring bullet and cloth binding technique.

Omoi from the surprise attack division confronts Ameyuri Ringo who has two standard swords that she is wielding against the allied shinobi slaughtering them. She challenges Omoi to a duel since he was brave enough to stand and face her. They battle in kenjutsu and lightning jutsu to a draw. But, Omoi gets a hand up on Ameyuri due to the terrain which is a marsh where he lures her towards. As they battle with Kenjutsu that are charged with lightning chakra they both eventually fall into the marsh and begin to sink. But, Kakashi, Guy, and Sai are there to pull him out. Leaving Ameyuri to sink into the depths of the marsh.

Kakashi along with Guy and Sai confront Fuguki Suikazan who is wielding a standard sword. Fuguki is using Hair needle senbon to attack the allied shinobi, then impales them with Sharp hair spear: Might. He uses his sword to slash and hack away at the shinobi until Kakashi and Guy arrive. Kakashi attacks with Kubikiribocho and slashes away while, using lightning chakra channeled through the blade. Kakashi manages to slice through Fuguki sword and bisects him across the waist splitting him in two as Sai uses sealing technique: Tiger vision staring bullet. With Fuguki sealed the last remaining swordsmen of the mist Mangetsu is taking action to retrieve the swords of his defeated comrades.

Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma begin to attack Mangetsu Hozuki who fires his water gun technique at them forcing them back. As Mangetsu crosses the battlefield he picks up Kabutowari, Nuibari, and Shibuki. Mangetsu then splits himself into four using the fission technique and begins attacking the 3rd division with the swords he reacquired. Kakashi fights the one with the Kabutowari and fights with Kubikiribocho but, the blade is knocked clean from his hands into the hands of the 4th Mangetsu who begins slashing the nearby shinobi to draw blood to repair the damaged blade. Kakashi uses earth release: hiding like a mole technique to burrow underground and attempts to use double suicide decapitation but, Mangetsu simply turns into water. Kakashi then tries to use wind release: air bullets against Mangetsu who simply liquifies and reforms and begins to try and hit Kakashi with the Hammer and then the axe. Kakashi then uses lightning release: lightning dispatch against Mangetsu who is stunned by the attack long enough for Sai to use his sealing technique on him. Guy is facing the Mangetsu who is using Shibuki and is nearly blasted into pieces but, Guy manages to land a blow against Mangetsu causing him to lose his grip on Shibuki just as the exploding tags on the blade are about to explode blowing Mangetsu apart he slowly reforms from water and takes shape but, Maki uses the cloth binding technique to secure him. Asuma meanwhile, faces off against the Mangetsu with Nuibari and weaves and dodges the attacks from the longsword that tries to pierce him and cut him with string. But, Asuma uses wind release chakra flow into his chakra knives to parry the stabs of Mangetsu and counters with wind release: whirlwind fist that sends Mangetsu flying along with Nuibari toward Maki who uses her cloth binding jutsu. Leaving just the Mangetsu with Kubikiribocho that confronts the allied shinobi and he attacks but, is countered by Sasame Fuma with Chakra knives with wind chakra running through them. As she holds Mangetsu at bay Kotohime uses Chakra knives attached to strings to attack Mangetsu who simply reverts to water. Kotohime and Sasame are back to back waiting for Mangetsu to reform. They roll away from a slash from his reformed body as Kotohime performs the hand signs for fire release: fireball jutsu against Mangetsu who counters with a water gun attack. Mangetsu's hand holding Kubikiribocho is severed and the sword is kicked away by Sasame who uses wind release: Gale palm to send Mangetsu flying toward a waiting Sai who seals him. With all that is remaining of the reincarnated shinobi being Hiruko who summons back up in the form of another edo tensei this time it's the white fang Sakumo Hatake.

"It's been a long time Kakashi." Sakumo says

"Yeah it has Dad." Kakashi says

"It seems I've been resurrected." Sakumo says looking at his body

"Yes you've been resurrected to serve the enemy in the fourth shinobi war." Kakashi says

"I see then, you know what you have to do son." Sakumo says as he draws his white light chakra sabre.

"Yes I'll stop you for the sake of my comrades." Kakashi says as he prepares to fight

"Good I'm glad you have value in your comrades." Sakumo says

"I just want to say I'm proud to be your son." Kakashi says as he charges Sakumo with a kunai in hand and blocks the Sabre as it comes down. Kakashi nearly buckles from the blow but manages to push the sword back and attempts to stab Sakumo who simply blocks the attack. The two shinobi clash and are pushed back into the forest as the rest of the allied shinobi confront Hiruko who is using storm release: laser circus to kill anyone who gets near him. Asuma and Guy follow Kakashi and Sakumo to assist Kakashi in his battle against his father.

Meanwhile, Naruko's shadow clones finally arrive on the scene of the 3rd division and begin taking the fight to the zetsu. While, one of the clones assists with dealing with Hiruko alongside Neji and Lee.

"Naruko I see you've arrived on time." Neji says

"Yes your flames of youth are shining brightly." Lee says

"I'm happy to see you guys alive as well." Naruko says

"It seems this opponent will be a troublesome one." Neji says

"Yes he has lasted to the very end." Lee says

"That isn't much of a surprise since, it took me and Kakashi both together to bring him down when he was alive." Naruko says

"So, any idea how to defeat this opponent." Neji says

"I'm not sure if his weakness remains being an edo tensei but, his right side was exposed and provided me an opening to finish him." Naruko says

"Yosh with his weakness known to us he'll surely fall." Lee says as he charges at Hiruko who uses boil release: unrivaled strength to catch the blow from Lee and send him flying. Neji attempts to hit Hiruko with eight trigrams 128 palms but, Hiruko uses his steel release: impervious armor to block the blows. Naruko launches a tri pronged kunai at Hiruko who dodges it and Naruko hiraishin's behind him to hit him with a planetary rasengan sending him flying. But, Hiruko comes out of the forest that he was sent into looking none the worse and charges toward Naruko who uses wood release: wood dragon jutsu to attack Hiruko with his impervious armor and sends him crashing into the ground. Neji and Lee jump by Naruko's side as Hiruko breaks free of the wood dragon and charges toward them using storm release: laser circus the three manage to dodge the attacks but, when Hiruko comes close he uses boiled release: unrivaled strength to send Naruko flying through the trees and kicks away Lee but, Neji dodges and manages to hit Hiruko's right side with a vacuum air palm sending him flying back. As Hiruko lands a rain of tri pronged kunai comes down on him with several Naruko's using big ball rasengan's to hit Hiruko who uses his dark release: Inhaling Maw to absorb the Rasengan's and returns them as a ultra big ball rasengan to the clones blowing them to pieces and scattering the tri pronged kunai. Naruko uses earth release: double suicide decapitation jutsu on Hiruko pulling him into the ground and surfaces. Naruko tries to use wind release: wind cutter technique at Hiruko's head but, he activates his impervious armor blocking the attack. Hiruko gets out of the hole and is about to punch Naruko with unrivaled strength but, Lee does a drop kick on the extending hand as Naruko thrusts a Kunai at Hiruko channeling wind chakra through the blade but, Hiruko uses impervious armor to block it and the kunai is deflected off his body. Lee throws a punch at the armored Hiruko and is stunned by how hard his defence is. Neji reappears and uses the vacuum air palm again at Hiruko sending him skidding away along the ground coming to a stop a distance away. Lee charges Hiruko with Neji right behind him. Lee tries for a kick but Hiruko uses unrivaled strength to catch it but, Neji appears from behind Lee and unleashes the eight trigrams 128 palms that strike at Hiruko's Tenketsu sealing his chakra temporarily. Lee wraps Hiruko in bandages and uses the frontal lotus on him sending Hiruko into the ground. However, Hiruko uses his impervious armor to strengthen his body to absorb the blow and gets up. Naruko uses wood release: all creation to bind Hiruko in roots as Lee and Neji begin to group up. Hiruko uses unrivaled strength to break free as Lee begins to open three gates and charges at Hiruko hitting him so fast he can't activate the impervious armor in time. Lee begins to open three more gates and attacks with the morning peacock against Hiruko's body that has activated his impervious armor but, it can't stand up to the blows and shatters as Lee attack ends and Hiruko begins to fall Neji uses both hands to perform the vacuum air palm sending him flying toward Naruko who has a Ultra big ball rasengan ready and hits Hiruko with it as he flies toward her and manages to hit his right side blowing away the right side of his torso and is sent flying into the ground. Maki being nearby the fight activates her cloth binding technique to seal Hiruko. With Hiruko sealed Sakura tends to Lee's use of the gates while Neji goes off to assist his fellow shinobi against the zetsu's as Naruko runs toward the direction of Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy who're still fighting Sakumo.

With Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy they're fighting for their lives as Sakumo creates two shadow clones to deal with Asuma and Guy. Guy begins to attack the shadow clone that weaves and dodges the punches and kicks from Guy who has opened one of the eight gates. The clone attacks with it's sabre and manages to knick Guy who jumps back. The clone then, goes through the hand signs for fire release: flame bullet firing it at Guy who jumps away and avoids a volley of shuriken that came out of nowhere from the shuriken shadow clone technique. Guy turns to confront the clone that is on top of him and he counters with leaf whirlwind to the clone's chest sending it sliding back as it goes through hand signs for lightning release: Overdrive sending lightning chakra through its body and attacking. The clone manages to slash at Guy who takes the slash in order to use the frontal lotus against the clone sending it into the ground. The clone explodes on impact sending Guy flying away, but Guy gets up and heads toward Kakashi. With Asuma and the shadow clone he is matching the wind enhanced chakra sabre with his wind enhanced chakra knives. They trade blows as the blades clash and they parry each other's blows. Until Asuma receives a slash to the shoulder and jumps back and performs fire release: Ash pile burning causing an explosion but, the clone has jumped back and fires a water release: water bullet at Asuma who dodges and fires a wind release: air bullets at the clone but, the clone counters with a wind release: drilling air bullet flying toward Asuma who counters the attack with fire release: flame bullet that overcomes the drilling air bullet and is sent flying toward the clone but, the clone ducks underground. Asuma quickly jumps away as the ground beneath his feet gives way as the clone jumps out with his Sabre pointing up into the air. The clone turns and launches a wind release: vacuum blade against Asuma who blocks it with his wind enhanced chakra knives. Asuma then, uses wind release: Verdant mountain gale against the clone that dodges the oncoming assault. Asuma runs toward the clone and uses fire release: flint yagura placing a wall of flame in front of the clone and then, Asuma uses wind release: whirlwind fist into the flames creating a twister of fire that hits the clone that explodes. Asuma is caught up in the blast and is sent flying back hitting himself against a tree he slowly gets up and heads toward the direction of Kakashi. With Kakashi he is doing everything to keep himself from getting killed as his father launches several vacuum blades from his blade toward Kakashi who dodges and launches several shadow clones toward Sakumo but, he effortlessly deals with the shadow clones as Kakashi fires a fire release: fireball technique at Sakumo who counters with a water release: water bullet as the steam begins to clear Kakashi uses the hiding in mist technique along with silent killing to attack his dad but, Sakumo dodges the blows and counters with his wind enhanced chakra sabre easily slicing through the kunai Kakashi is using. Kakashi forms the hand signs for earth release: earth flow spears launching spikes of earth toward Sakumo who counters with lightning release: lightning burst forming a barrier of Lightning. Kakashi then, forms the hand signs for wind release: wind cutter and launches it at the barrier that it goes through but, Sakumo is revealed to be an earth clone as the real Sakumo appears from the mist and slashes at Kakashi who jumps and uses fire release: dragon flame jutsu to launch a dragon made of flames toward Sakumo but, he dives into the ground with hiding like a mole technique and attempts to use double suicide decapitation on Kakashi pulling him underground. Sakumo rises from the ground and attempts to stab Kakashi stuck in the ground. He succeeds but, Kakashi turns to lightning and stuns Sakumo as Kakashi appears behind Sakumo with a lightning cutter but, Sakumo counters with a wind release: gale palm sending Kakashi flying back. Sakumo gets into a ready stance as Kakashi keeps his guard up.

"You're doing great son." Sakumo says

"Great but, not good enough to stop you." Kakashi says

"I was known as a rival for the sannin after all." Sakumo says

"Yes I know but, it doesn't help me much knowing that fact." Kakashi says

"True but, remember even the mightiest of shinobi can fall when they make a mistake." Sakumo says

"True but, you don't have any openings and you haven't slipped up yet." Kakashi says

"Survive long enough and I will as everyone does eventually." Sakumo says

"Surviving you isn't easy, dad you're downright scary and it's taking everything I have to keep up with you." Kakashi says

"Just keep at it I know you can do it." Sakumo says

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kakashi says as Naruko, Asuma, and Guy appear on the scene.

"Good looks like you'll get some help." Sakumo says

"Backup is always welcomed." Kakashi says as Naruko forms the hand signs for wood release: all creation to bind Sakumo but, he simply cuts the roots as they appear. Asuma fires a fire release: dragon fire bullet at Sakumo who counters with water release: wild water wave causing steam to spread out. Guy jumps in and engages Sakumo in taijutsu with three of the gates active and manages to knock the blade out of Sakumo's hand. Sakumo manages to dodge the more serious blows and counters with taijutsu of his own sending Guy flying back. Asuma charges toward Sakumo using his chakra blade: straight line technique to slash at Sakumo but, he avoids the more serious damage with nothing but, a graze to his arm. Asuma tries to channel fire chakra through his blades and slashes with the heated blades but Sakumo catches his arms and kicks Asuma away as Naruko attempts to hit him in the back with a ultra big ball rasengan. Sakumo uses substitution to avoid the attack and launches a earth release: earth and stone dragon at Naruko but, Kakashi uses the lightning cutter to destroy it as Naruko forms the hand signs for wood release: beams and launches them at Sakumo who slices them to pieces with wind release: vacuum waves. Sakumo goes through hand signs for his jutsu wind release: gale piercer and charges toward Naruko and Kakashi but, Kakashi forms a rasengan and charges to match the gale piercer and the jutsu's clash sending both Sakumo and Kakashi flying back. Naruko seeing a chance uses wood release: wood dragon jutsu and launches it toward Sakumo and hits him but, it turns out to be a lightning clone. As Naruko is pulled underground by Sakumo who surfaces and begins to attack Asuma who has returned to the fray as Asuma is about to attack with whirlwind fist Sakumo counters with Gale piercer piercing Asuma through the chest after overpowering the whirlwind fist. Asuma grabs hold of Sakumo with the jutsu stuck through him as Kakashi takes the opportunity to run through his father with a lightning cutter piercing his chest. Naruko finally out of the ground hits the stunned Sakumo with an ultra big ball rasengan as Asuma is pulled away by Guy from the blast of the rasengan burrowing into Sakumo. Sakumo is slowly beginning to reform as Sai arrives and activates his sealing technique to capture Sakumo inside a scroll. With Sakumo sealed the group gather around a dying Asuma.

"Why did you do that?! You knew his Gale piercer outclassed your attack!" Kakashi says frustrated

"It was the only way to make an opening for you to use the lightning cutter against him." Asuma says as he coughs up blood.

"You fool he would have slipped up eventually and we could have had him then." Guy says sadly

"We were going to make a mistake first before he did you both know that, that's why I took the initiative and took the blow." Asuma says weakly as he exhales smoke from his cigarette.

"There still could have been a better way." Kakashi says angrily

"You know your father he wouldn't have left an opening unless someone made one." Asuma says taking a deep exhale.

"It was reckless of you to gamble on him making an opening." Guy says irritated

"Perhaps...but it worked and we won, didn't we?" Asuma says faintly

"Yeah it did thank you for what you did." Kakashi says somberly

"I knew you would have made the choice if I didn't." Asuma says drawing weak breaths

"You've been a great comrade one I won't ever forget." Guy says as tears start to fall

"Thanks guys...Just one thing...Win this war...Alright." Asuma says as he takes his last breaths and his cigarette falls from his mouth.

"You have my word my friend." Kakashi says faintly

"Goodbye Asuma" Guy says as he clenches his fists

"Thank you Asuma sensei I promise your sacrifice won't go to waste." Naruko says with tears in her eyes. Kakashi seals Asuma's body in a scroll and returns to the shinobi of the third division to keep up the fight against the zetsu with the reincarnated shinobi out of the way. Naruko presses forward into the battlefield taking the lead as she takes the fight to the enemy.


	51. Chapter 50 5th Division

Chapter 50: 5th division

In the land of hot water the 5th division is having a tough time putting down the reincarnated shinobi. With Kankuro facing Chiyo who is using the bodies of samurai as puppets to attack using white secret technique secret art: collection of illusions. She devastates the battlefield with the samurai as her puppets until Kankuro arrives and severs the chakra strings to the Samurai controlling them. As Kakuro begins to battle he reveals his Sasori puppet along with the mother and father puppets.

"I see you managed to acquire Sasori's puppet body." Chiyo says

"Yeah it's quite a piece of work and I decided to put it to use." Kankuro says

"Yes it is, it reminds me of my failures in not being able to help Sasori." Chiyo says sadly

"It can't be helped, some people can't be reached by conventional means." Kankuro says

"It's still hard for me to accept that I couldn't reach him though." Chiyo says

"It's not your fault loss can make people act out in strange ways as Sasori did." Kankuro says

"That's true but, it doesn't erase my failures." Chiyo says

"Failures are just lessons in life to teach us what not to do and in the end it led you to give your life for Gaara's something I'm grateful for." Kankuro says

"Failures are lessons huh well then, I know a lot about the right things to do." Chiyo says with a chuckle

"That's right and you can pass those lessons on to the next generation." Kankuro says

"Well with you the only one to be able to stand against me it appears you will be the one I'll be teaching." Chiyo says as she extends her chakra strings to capture ten more samurai and prepares to use reverse white secret technique: The Uematsu collection of ten puppets forcing the samurai to attack Kankuro at once who uses Sasori and the father and mother puppets to attack the chakra strings severing Chiyo's connection once again. As Chiyo begins to try and latch chakra strings to the samurai again Kankuro reaches out with his own chakra strings to lock with Chiyo's and pull her towards him where he uses his puppets to attack Chiyo directly but, Chiyo attacks the puppets with taijutsu and manages to destroy the father and mother puppets but, the Sasori puppet using it's water slicing capabilities to slice through Chiyo slicing her in half and allows the sealing team to capture and seal her with cloth binding.

"Thank you for the lessons Lady Chiyo." Kankuro says as a layer of Frost sets in and Kankuro goes on guard as Chukichi begins to form hand signs for ice release: freezing wave a wave of ice that he launches at Kankuro who barely dodges and turns to face Chukichi who disappears into the frost once again. Kankuro uses Sasori puppet's flamethrowers, sending them into the frost while he spreads the range of the attack out, Chukichi appears behind Kankuro and attempts to slash at Kankuro with ice release: ice blade with a sword made of ice. Kankuro notices just in time to jump forward avoiding the slash from being a deep one and turns the Sasori puppet toward Chukichi and hits him with the flamethrowers but, turns out to be an ice clone. As Kankuro brings Sasori around to cover his back again he is attacked by the real Chukichi who uses Ice release: chilling gust to blow a gust of freezing wind toward Kankuro who is protected by his puppet sasori. The puppet is covered in ice so, Chukichi closes in and is about to attack Kankuro who tries to move his puppet but, finds the puppets joints locked in ice so, he jumps behind his puppet as Chukichi goes through hand signs for ice release: winter gale firing a burst of orbs of ice that shatters the Sasori puppet to pieces and sends Kankuro flying back being hit by several spheres of ice that pierce him freezing parts of his body. As Chukichi moves in forming a blade of ice in his hand he is stopped from stabbing Kabuto by Mifune that blocks him with his blade and pushes Chukichi back. Mifune then begins a battle of kenjutsu with Chukichi on the defensive as Mifune slashes away against him. Mifune uses the flash technique to split Chukichi's sword and slashes through slicing him to pieces. Mifune turns back to Kankuro and helps him up.

"Are you alright?" Mifune says

"Yeah I just need a rest and a chance to repair my puppets." Kankuro says

"Good for second I thought you were in trouble." Mifune says but, is suddenly pushed away by Kankuro who is suddenly stabbed through the chest with the broken ice sword. Mifune turns to look at the down Chukichi that tossed the broken blade with his one still connected arm and would have gone through Mifune's back if Kankuro hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"Kankuro!" Mifune shouts as he grabs the falling Kankuro and lays him down and attempts to pull the ice sword out but, it has frozen to Kankuro's insides and has spread the ice to his internal organs.

"My bad...I wasn't quick enough." Kankuro coughs out

"Hang on I'll get a medic." Mifune says

"Don't bother I'm finished." Kankuro says with a weak smile.

"I understand is there anything I can do?" Mifune asks

"When you see Gaara and Temari tell them… they were great siblings." Kankuro says as he takes his last breath.

"I will do just that." Mifune says as he gets up and spots the sealing team capturing Chukichi and sealing him. Mifune has Kankuro's body sealed in a scroll by one of his samurai as he heads off to confront the nearest enemy to deal with them.

With Yugao she is facing Hayate who is putting her on the defensive as he continues to slash at her but, she continues to block and parry his swipes.

"Tell me Yugao how're you been doing since I passed away." Hayate asks

"I'm doing well. I have a son whose name is Kenshin." Yugao says

"I see. May I ask who is the lucky father." Hayate asks

"His name is Menma Uzumaki and I joined his clan the Uzumaki clan." Yugao says

"Good for you I was worried how you would handle my death but, it seems you found yourself a family." Hayate says

"Yes they're great and I look forward to seeing them again." Yugao says as she dodges a swipe from Hayate who uses the transparent escape technique but, having trained with Hayate for so long is able to predict his next moves and manages to block the incoming attacks and lightly slashes Hayate who ends his jutsu as his minor injury heals. Yugao goes on the attack and is attacked by Hayate who uses the shadow clone technique to send several clones her way. But, they are intercepted by another arrival of Mikoto uchiha who quickly dispels them.

"Thanks Mikoto." Yugao says

"Not a problem you seem to be having trouble." Mikoto says

"Yes but, it's expected as he is the one who trained me in the sword." Yugao says

"Then, I should perhaps take the lead." Mikoto suggests

"No, he used to be my lover. I will handle him as he is my responsibility." Yugao says

"Fine, but I will back you up since, you will need help." Mikoto says

"I didn't expect to beat him by myself." Yugao says as Hayate charges and Yugao charges forward using her technique Hazy moon night to launch an attack against Hayate. But, Hayate counters with his own jutsu secret sword: Moonlight and manages to slash deeply into Yugao as she falls to the side.

"Yugao!" Mikoto shouts as she jumps toward Hayate and begins to attack with a volley of slashes before she uses fire release: fireball jutsu to launch a fireball at Hayate who cuts through it and begins to perform the dance of the crescent moon and creates three shadow clones that attack. Mikoto takes a swipe at the first dispelling it. She then, decapitates the second and with the third she slices it in half bisecting it in half. She is about to be stabbed in the back when Yugao pushes her out of the way and takes the stab to the stomach from Hayate and she slashes him down the middle with her sword and falls back with his sword through her.

"Yugao no!" Mikoto screams as she rushes toward the down Yugao and pulls the sword out and cradles Yugao's head.

"Why did you do that? You were too injured to block the attack!" Mikoto says

"It's because you wouldn't see his last attack." Yugao says as she takes a deep breath.

"Hold on I'll get a medic." Mikoto says as she shouts for a medic

"I can already feel myself slipping away. Can you do something for me?" Yugao asks faintly

"Sure anything just please hold on." Mikoto says with worry

"Take care of my baby for me please." Yugao says weakly with a shallow breath

"Sure it isn't a problem he's Sarada's brother after all of course I'll look after him." Mikoto says tearfully

"Good thank you." Yugao says as she gasps her last breath. Mikoto sheds tears as she seals Yugao's body and watches as the sealing team seals Hayate's body. Mikoto gets up slowly with tears of regret at her own weakness. She heads out to confront the enemy to vent her grief and hopes that she doesn't lose anymore family before the war is over.

With Kurenai she is dealing with Mukade who is using several samurai as puppets. She quickly casts a genjutsu on Mukade causing his samurai puppets to miss her and she manages to cut the chakra strings freeing the samurai as Mukade breaks the genjutsu and begins to launch chakra strings at Kurenai who dodges them and jumps back as Mukade catches several samurai with them and begins to attack again. Realizing she is getting nowhere she begins to cast another genjutsu on Mukade and then, is about to perform a fire release: fireball jutsu at Mukade who jumps back as he launches the samurai at Kurenai who is protected by an earth wall generated by one of two new arrivals.

"Thanks for the help Kin." Kurenai says

"No problem but, it appears we will have trouble with this opponent." Kin says

"Allow us to help you Kurenai sensei." Yakumo says

"Fine girls but, be careful he is a slippery opponent and seems to pick up on genjutsu rather quickly." Kurenai says

"That's not a problem if we use genjutsu together." Kin replies

"With us backing you up we should be able to put him down." Yakumo says as the samurai lunge at them with their swords so, Yakumo begins to cast a genjutsu at Mukade. Kin launches her bells attached to senbon connected to wires toward Mukade as Kurenai cuts the chakra strings to the samurai setting them free. Mukade breaks the genjutsu and launches his chakra strings toward the girls but, his aim is off thanks to the bells using sound to distort his aim so the strings go toward the ground. Kurenai uses fire release: dragon flame jutsu at Mukade who counters with fire release: great flame flower negating Kurenai's attack and launching two fireballs at the girls. Kurenai jumps toward Mukade and is about to stab him when she is stabbed by several swords that were dropped by the samurai connected to chakra strings. As she is impaled the girls move toward her as kin forms the hand signs for earth release: earth and stone bamboo shoot that impales Mukade on four stone spears that trap him.

"Kurenai sensei!" Yakumo shouts as she runs toward Kurenai and begins to pull out the swords.

"Hold on Kurenai just hold on." Kin begs

"Girls I'm done could you do something for me?" Kurenai asks

"Anything Sensei." Yakumo says with tears flowing

"Will you watch over my baby Mirai? I know she should have someone look out for her." Kurenai says faintly

"All you had to do was ask and the answer is yes." Kin says holding back her sobs

"Thanks Girls." Kurenai says as she closes her eyes and takes her last breath. The girls get up as the sealing team manage to seal Mukade. Someone comes along with a scroll and seals Kurenai's body for them and the girls move on to fight the zetsu that have invaded the battlefield.

Anko having been rescued with the reconnaissance team has joined up with the 5th division and is engaging Kimimaro with his kekkei genkai shikotsumyaku. Anko is joined with Natsu as they prepare to confront Kimimaro. Anko strikes with hidden shadow snake hands toward Kimimaro who effortlessly stabs the snakes and launches ten finger drilling bullets toward Anko who dodges them while Natsu gets in close to Kimimaro and hits him with a vacuum air palm sending sliding back.

"It seems I have trash that needs to be disposed of." Kimimaro says

"That's rich coming from Orochimaru's former lackey and now Kabuto's pawn." Anko says

"Yes it's such a waste to see as your gift having squandered it for a pair of snakes." Natsu says with her byakugan active.

"What would trash know of Orochimaru's greatness." Kimimaro says with narrowed eyes

"I used to be Orochimaru's apprentice until he showed his true colors." Anko says

"Anko used to Idolize him but turned her back on him when he betrayed the village and her." Natsu says

"So I'm dealing with a traitor to Orochimaru fine then, that makes this simple." Kimimaro says as he charges toward the two with his dance of the larch covering his body in bone spikes. He goes on the offensive as Anko uses Many hidden shadow snake hands against him and manages to inject poison into him to slow him down. While, Natsu gets in position and uses eight trigrams 64 palms against Kimimaro who manages to make light stabs against Natsu as he is knocked back by her attack. Anko uses fire release: dragon fire jutsu against Kimimaro burning some of his skin off. However, he takes out his spine and launches it at Anko but, Natsu pushes her out of the way and is wrapped up in the spine as Kimimaro uses dance of the clematis: flower to form a drill made of bone that he lunges at Natsu but, she uses rotation to unwrap herself and deflect the attack of the bone drill. She then, uses eight trigrams 128 palms against him stunning him and he slides back as Anko slaps a pair of exploding tags on him and jumps away as Natsu uses Vacuum air palm to blast him away as the tags go off exploding sending shards of bone everywhere as a crater forms with Kimimaro in it.

"Do you think that got him?" Anko asks

"I hope so, most of our attacks are useless against him." Natsu says

"I'm sure we got him, the bastard isn't getting up." Anko says

"I hope you're right." Natsu says but, she is impaled through the chest from a bone rising from the ground.

"Natsu!" Anko shouts in shock and drops her guard and is stabbed through the chest by a bone rising from the ground.

"You both are full of yourselves." Kimimaro says as he slowly walks with a limp as he slowly regenerates.

"You two are trash nothing more you can't defeat me and will die here." Kimimaro says as he pulls his arm bone out and forms a blade about to finish off the two. When a voice suddenly shouts.

"How about me then?!" Mifune shouts as he gives a horizontal slash slicing the two bones holding up Anko and Natsu as well as bisecting Kimimaro at the waist separating the two halves as they fall to the ground. The sealing team following behind Mifune quickly gets to work to seal the regenerating Kimimaro and manage to seal him. With Anko she reaches out to Natsu who reaches out and takes Anko's hand.

"Our children will be fine." Anko says

"After all they have each other and the clan." Natsu says

"Yes they have a big family." Anko says as she passes away

"And it will only grow." Natsu says as she passes on. Mifune has the two Kunoichi sealed into scrolls and heads onto another battlefield.

Mifune makes his way across the battlefield to come across his men being slaughtered by Danzo and his protege Sesshomaru. Mifune launches an attack against Danzo who counters with a Kunai enhanced with wind chakra.

"So, this is how you ended up Danzo as someone's puppet." Mifune says

"It's true I no longer can control my actions fully but, it doesn't stop me from being a shinobi." Danzo says

"You're no longer a shinobi and ceased to be worthy of being called one when you fell to darkness and started to manipulate people." Mifune says

"It doesn't matter what you think but, what I did I did for the sake of my village just as any other leader should." Danzo says

"When you started to use your own people as pawns instead of people worthy of protecting, it stopped being about the village and it became about you." Mifune says

"Certainly as it was necessary that I became Hokage to lead the village to its rightful place as rulers of the shinobi world." Danzo says

"That was your problem Danzo you never saw people as equals to trust but as enemies to be manipulated and eliminated." Mifune says

"Trust among equals is only silent competition until they no longer remain equals." Danzo says

"You never trusted anyone Danzo and in the end it lead you to die alone without anyone left to support you after you're gone." Mifune says as he pushes Danzo back with his sword. Danzo goes through hand signs for wind release: wind waves that send cutting waves of wind against Mifune who blocks the attacks with his sword. Just as he is about to make a move another presence arrives onto the battlefield that of one of Naruko's clones.

"It appears your backup has arrived." Danzo says

"Yes it appears so." Mifune says as he steps back

"Danzo so, what I sensed was right you've been brought back by edo tensei." Naruko says

"Yes and you appear to be radiating the kyuubi's power." Danzo says as he eyes Naruko

"Yes I've gained access to the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruko says

"So, you turned out to be a greater experiment then, first thought." Danzo says

"It appears so, and the boy next to you is Sesshomaru I take it." Naruko says as she looks toward the reanimated boy.

"Yes he as your first born was a true prodigy worthy of being my successor." Danzo says

"It didn't work out that way." Naruko says

"True but, even now he shows his potential." Danzo says

"If he had been with me he would have grown into the leader of the Uzumaki clan." Naruko says

"He was better served as my eventual successor." Danzo says

"You stole his choice away when you took him from me." Naruko says heatedly

"It no longer matters both him and me are dead." Danzo replies

"It matters because of how you wronged him in life and you can't accept the crimes you committed." Naruko shouts

"What mattered was the village; any other concerns were secondary to securing its future." Danzo says with conviction

"It seems you're still a heartless bastard who puts your vision of the village before everything else." Naruko says frustrated

"Having emotions is a weakness for shinobi you should know that and that is why Sesshomaru was best with me." Danzo says firmly

"Love isn't a weakness and it cost you now you have no legacy except for suffering and pain." Naruko says sadly

"The things I did made the village strong and would have made Sesshomaru an ideal candidate to replace me." Danzo says

"Sesshomaru deserved a family above all else, and that is where you failed him." Naruko says

"He had root and that was all he needed on his path to be my successor and eventually a future hokage." Danzo says

"A leader without heart will find himself will find himself without followers eventually as he discards them one by one." Naruko says

"A foolish belief it makes me wonder how you hoped to take Sesshomaru back from me when you couldn't make the tough decisions to take him back." Danzo says

"I had the clan to consider along with their safety since, it would be pointless to rescue him to find him without a family waiting for him." Naruko says

"That is why you didn't deserve him, your resolve was weak and in the end he died because you didn't protect him." Danzo says

"I believed that you would protect him but, I guess you would in the end put your life above his." Naruko says

"He was still too young to take over root so, in the end he became a sacrifice for my sake." Danzo says

"A sacrifice he shouldn't have been forced to be." Naruko says angered

"In the end he was a good soldier putting what was important before his own sake." Danzo says proudly

"You mean yourself you bastard!" Naruko says enraged as she charges toward Danzo with a rasengan in hand and hits him with it only for him to disappear.

"Let's see if you can be the village's future." Danzo says behind Naruko and attempts to impale her with a Kunai but, is caught by a chakra hand from the shroud and is impaled by a fist from the shroud causing him to disappear and reappear. Naruko attacks Danzo with gentle fist and aims for his pressure points but, once again Danzo disappears and reappears.

"What's with you?!" Naruko asks

"This is the power of the Sharingan Izanagi that allows me to rewrite reality let's see if you can overcome it as Sasuke did." Danzo says as he fires a wind release: Vacuum sphere at Naruko who counters with fire release: fireball jutsu sending the attack back at Danzo who disappears and reappears. Naruko jumps back as Danzo sends a tree root from his shoulder toward her, so she uses earth release: earth shore return to block it and performs wood release: nativity of a world of trees to cause trees to grow and ensnare Danzo. She then launches a chakra arm with a rasengan in it at Danzo who disappears and reappears. Danzo then launches a fire release: fireball jutsu at Naruko who counters with water release: water bullet causing steam to appear so, Naruko uses hiding in mist Jutsu to cover the area in mist and attacks with silent killing hitting Danzo with a rasengan but he vanishes and reappears. Danzo uses wind release: wind wall to clear the mist but is attacked from underground by Naruko launching a rasengan into Danzo's head and he vanishes and reappears. Naruko then uses wood release: all creation to ensnare Danzo and hits him with a rasengan to disappear and reappear once more. Danzo uses spontaneous tree summoning to grow a tree to block another attack from Naruko who uses wood release: Beams to launches beams of wood at Danzo who counters with wind release: vacuum serial waves slicing the beams in mid air and the waves head toward Naruko who throughs a tri pronged kunai at Danzo who is about to bat it away but, Naruko hiraishin's to it and hits him with another rasengan causing him to disappear and reappear. Danzo begins to form hand signs for earth release: earth flow spears launching them at Naruko who counters with lightning release: lightning bolt sending bolts of lightning at the earth spikes. She then, launches a tri pronged kunai at Danzo again who jumps back as she uses the shuriken shadow clone jutsu on it multiplying the number of Kunai littering the ground around Danzo with them and hits Danzo in the back with a rasengan causing him to disappear and reappear. Danzo removes the bandage around his eye and uses Kotoamatsukami against Naruko to command her to protect the village over the Uzumaki clan but, the Kyuubi sensing the jutsu negates it refusing to allow his jinchuriki to be Danzo's pawn again. Naruko shakes herself free of the genjutsu and runs toward Danzo who uses genjutsu sharingan against Naruko trapping her in a genjutsu as Danzo begins to perform the hand signs for wind release: great vacuum sphere and fires but, Naruko dodges after breaking out of the Genjutsu. Naruko flashes behind Danzo as he jumps back and tries to use a planetary rasengan but, Danzo uses spontaneous tree summoning again to form a tree to block Naruko. Naruko performs wood release: wood spears to launch roots of the tree that Danzo created toward him causing him to be impaled he disappears and reappears. Danzo loses the sharingan in his right eye. Danzo fires a water release: water slicing wave toward Naruko who jumps out behind the tree but, she explodes sending dust into the air. Danzo believing he got her is suddenly hit from above with a planetary rasengan shredding his body and sending him flying into the tree he sliced in half. As he slowly starts to regenerate he can't help commenting.

"You seem to be capable of protecting the village after all." Danzo says

"I always have you just needed to entrust someone else with it." Naruko says

"Perhaps I will." Danzo says as he is wrapped in cloth by the cloth binding jutsu and is sealed. Naruko leaves the site of her battle with Danzo to head in the direction of Sesshomaru.

She finds Sesshomaru on top a pile of corpses of the dead he killed. Sesshomaru looks down from atop the pile of corpses and spots her and walks slowly down off of them.

"Danzo claimed you to be my mother is that true?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes I'm your mother." Naruko says

"You claim Danzo took me from you is that true?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes he had you ripped out of me and taken away." Naruko says sadly

"I guess it's time to find out if it was for the best that I was taken away from you." Sesshomaru says as he draws his sabre and slashes at Naruko with his sharingan and byakugan active. She dodges the swipes at her and attacks with a rasengan sending the sabre flying from Sesshomaru's hand as he jumps back and performs wood release: beams launching beams of wood at Naruko who dodges them and counters by forming hand signs for fire release: fireball jutsu launching it at Sesshomaru who counters with a water bullet generating steam both of them activate the hiding in mist jutsu and make use of silent killing technique against each other till Naruko uses lightning release: lightning bolt to generate bolts of lightning that light up the mist and fires them at Sesshomaru. They hit him and he breaks apart to reveal it to be an earth clone. Naruko jumps back in time as Sesshomaru jumps from underneath the ground and lunges at her with his sabre he reacquired but, Naruko ducks and hits him in the chest with a rasengan causing him to disappear and reappear. Naruko dodges a swipe at her head by Sesshomaru and activates wood release: all creation to generate roots to bind Sesshomaru and hits him with a rasengan and he once again disappears and reappears. Sesshomaru eyes return to their normal color and he performs the shadow clone technique and they attack Naruko who forms shadow clones of her own the clones all explode in a huge explosion and Naruko suddenly is bound by roots thanks to Sesshomaru using wood release: all creation to ensnare her. He slowly approaches her with his sabre ready to slash her.

"It would seem Danzo was right to take me from you goodbye mother." Sesshomaru says as he stabs her causing her to disappear into smoke. Sesshomaru looks to his side too late and is hit with frog Kata in face sending him flying away due to Naruko being in sage mode. He tumbles over himself and rolls to a stop when he is about to pick up his sabre she steps on it and he rises as he slowly is regenerating his face.

"It would seem Danzo was wrong after all." Sesshomaru says as he looks into his mother's eyes.

"Danzo was wrong about a lot of things but, he did right by giving me you." Naruko says

"There is something I always wanted to ask you but, never thought I would get the chance." Sesshomaru says

"What is it?" Naruko asks

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asks

"Of course I do baby." Naruko says happily as she grabs her son in a hug as her son begins to glow.

"I always wondered what a hug felt like, thank you." Sesshomaru says as he returns the hug as he begins to crumble away.

"I will always love you baby." Naruko says with tears in her eyes as her son fades away and his soul begins to ascend.

"I love you mommy goodbye." Sesshomaru says as his spirit ascends and disappears leaving behind the host body.

"I love you too son." Naruko says as she begins to sob and she disappears in a poof of smoke to inform the original of what happened. With the real Naruko having received the memories of her son, she can't help but shed tears as she continues forward.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Deidara and Sasori are slaughtering shinobi and samurai but, they soon realize they're the last ones left.

"This sucks once again we're by ourselves." Deidara says

"It can't be helped if the strongest last the longest." Sasori says

"Yeah but, it means we've got to pick up the slack and I'm running out of clay." Deidara says

"Don't worry it appears we will receive some reinforcements right about now." Sasori says as he performs the summoning jutsu for edo tensei and a coffin arises. Out of it a youth appears with black wild hair.

"What's this? I'm back but I had my body destroyed thoroughly." Shisui says

"Great another Uchiha just what we needed." Deidara says sarcastically

"If he helps it doesn't matter." Sasori says

"Where am I and who're you?" Shisui asks them

"You're on the battlefield in the fourth shinobi war." Deidara says

"We're members of Akatsuki who have declared war on the shinobi villages." Sasori says

"I see then, war broke out eventually and I've been called back to assist the enemy." Shisui says with a sigh.

"Quit whining and start doing some killing." Deidara says

"Yes it's about time to prove your worth." Sasori says

"I guess I've got no choice then." Shisui says as he takes off from them and enters the battlefield.

Shisui quickly is taken notice of by the allied shinobi as many of them are slaughtered by his afterimage clones as he makes his way through the shinobi he is spotted by some samurai who try to slay him but, he makes quick work of them until one in particular stands in his way.

"This is where I stop you!" Mifune says

"Shusui it's you I thought you had your body destroyed." Mikoto says as she jumps by Mifune's side.

"It appears you're alive and well Mikoto it's good to see you." Shisui says with a smile

"Yes it's good to see you as well given the circumstances." Mikoto says

"You seem to be high spirits for being an edo tensei." Mifune says

"I can't help it. I left the world in Itachi's hands. I know he will protect the village." Shisui says

"Shisui Itachi is dead. He slaughtered the clan." Mikoto says

"You don't seem surprised." Mifune says as he notices Shisui's calm expression

"I know he would have a reason to do it." Shisui says

"Yes he was put in an uncomfortable position of choosing between the clan and the village." Mikoto says

"He died a missing nin at his brother's hands." Mifune says

"I see poor Itachi." Shisui says

"Yes and like you I fear he may be reincarnated for this war." Mikoto says in worry

"If he has he hasn't appeared." Mifune says

"You two need to stop me soon before I kill anymore people please." Shisui says

"We'll do our best." Mikoto says

"It's what we're here for." Mifune says as he slashes at Shisui but, Shisui counters the slash with his wind enhanced tanto and pushes Mifune back as Mikoto uses the fire release: fireball jutsu against Shisui but, he counters with his own fireball jutsu canceling them out. Shisui charges them and attacks Mikoto who uses her sword to block Shisui's attack but he kicks her away and performs wind release: wind cutter on Mifune who is about to attack him. The technique forces Mifune back as he blocks the wind slice with his sword. Shisui then, performs hand signs for lightning release: lightning dispatch sending it toward Mifune who manages to dodge in time. Mikoto goes through hand signs for water release: water slicing wave sending a slicing wave of water toward Shisui but, he ducks and performs fire release: phoenix sage fire sending a volley of fireballs at Mikoto who manages to dodge them. Mifune tries to give a vertical slice to Shisui's back but, Shisui uses his tanto to block it and turns to Mifune and unleashes an air bullet toward Mifune's chest sending him flying away. Shisui then, performs lightning release: lightning bolt sending bolts of lightning toward Mikoto who uses wind release: drilling air bullet to block some of the lightning bolts and it heads toward Shisui who activates Susanoo to block it and Mifune who has come back and attempts to slash Shisui from behind. Mifune jumps toward Mikoto and the two face down Shisui who has his mangekyo active. They're about to attack him with their swords and try to stab through the Susanoo only to turn their blades on each other and stab each other in the chest.

"I'm sorry to the two of you for using Kotoamatsukami on you in such a way is cowardly but I had no choice." Shisui says to the two as they slowly die.

"Mikoto!" a voice shouts as the person comes close to the two bodies.

"Hang in there you two the medics are on the way." Naruko says but, it's too late for them.

"I'm sorry to say but, they're gone." Shisui says sadly

"Damn it!" Naruko curses as she gets up to face Shisui.

"Hurry and stop me before I start killing more people." Shisui says

"Don't worry I will." Naruko says as she charges at Shisui who has deactivated Susanoo. He pulls out his tanto and uses it with wind release: vacuum blade to slash at Naruko but, she counters with fire release: fireball jutsu when it hits the wind release it's absorbed and returns toward Shisui who jumps away and goes through hand signs for fire release: great flame flower launching several fireballs at Naruko who counters with water release: water bullet hitting one of the fireballs and dodging the other two. She performs the hiding in mist jutsu and uses silent killing to attack Shisui but, he is prepared and uses lightning release: lightning bolt to send a volley of lightning orbs into the mist. It begins to clear but, from the underground Naruko appears with a rasengan in hand and knocks the tanto out of Shisui's hand and takes his arm. Shisui jumps back and uses one handed seals for wind release: gale palm sending Naruko flying back. Naruko rights herself as she flies back and uses wood release: nativity of a world of trees to fill the area with trees and roots that manage to bind Shisui as Naruko charges at Shisui with a big ball rasengan her attack is blocked by Susanoo. Naruko jumps back as the ribcage of Susanoo opens and uses susanoo: Tsukumo sending a volley of senbon at Naruko who uses wood release: wood locking wall to block the attack. Naruko comes out of hiding and uses wood release: wood dragon jutsu against Shisui who is guarded by his susanoo. The Susanoo along with Shisui are sent skidding through the trees as they're pushed by the wood dragon that soon ensnares them and Naruko uses a hand sign causing the wood dragon to explode shattering Susanoo leaving Shisui exposed.

"You're doing very well, no one has pushed me this far." Shisui says

"Thanks but, I can tell you're nowhere near done." Naruko says

"Unfortunately I haven't used my full power." Shisui says as he begins to reform Susanoo and it begins to stabilize and grow becoming a complete body susanoo.

"I see what you mean but, fortunately I'm not done either." Naruko says as she goes through hand signs for wood release: wood human jutsu as it rises to match Susanoo with a dragon coiled around it. The dragon spews out a bokken that the wood human grabs and takes a swordsman's stance.

"It's time to find out if you're strong enough to stop me." Shisui says as his susanoo grabs it's lance and points it at the wood human.

"Bring it I'll stop you." Naruko says as she has the wood human charge forward with it's bokken ready to slash the susanoo. The Susanoo parries the blow with it's lance and makes a motion to stab the wood human who dodges and uses wood release: beams to fire from its hand trees that pierce the Susanoo that opens its chest and uses Susanoo: Tsukumo to pelt the wood human with giant senbon that pierce into the wood human. The wood human swings it's bokken and uses wind release: vacuum blade to launch a slash of wind toward Susanoo but, it uses its lance to launch the attack. The Susanoo then, uses wind release: gale palm at the wood human sending it sliding back across the battlefield. Susanoo then forms a yasaka magatama and launches it at the wood human that bats them away with the bokken. The wood human charges toward the Susanoo and forms a super ultra big ball rasengan in its hand and drives it at the Susanoo that points it's lance at the incoming attack and the lance begins to spin like a drill and thrusts forward to impact the rasengan. There is a huge explosion with the lance being destroyed and the Susanoo is skidding back as the wood human loses an arm that held the rasengan. The wood human charges forward and gives a downward slash toward the Susanoo that attempts to grab it in its hands but, It cuts through Susanoo and down through the Susanoo splitting it in half. As the Susanoo dissipates Shisui is falling toward the ground and lands in a crater stunned.

"You did a good job stopping me now, finish it before I can move." Shisui says

"Of course you fought well but, it ends here." Naruko says and has the wood human stab the bokken tip first into the ground where Shisui is. Naruko jumps down from the statue and quickly calls for the sealing team and they arrive just as Shisui is about to recover and they use the cloth binding technique to seal Shisui. Naruko watches as the seal team take the sealed Shisui away and then, heads toward the battlefield once again to help deal with the disguised zetsu.

Elsewhere, at the Mountain graveyard Sasuke unleashes his susanoo and attacks some zetsu that are guarding him.

"This eyes see well in the darkness brother." Sasuke says as he removes the bandages before he destroys the roof and jumps out and makes his way toward the battlefield to locate Naruko. At the same time in a different room of the mountain graveyard Menma can't help but, smile as he removes his bandages and sees in a mirror's reflection the form his eyes have taken that of the rinnegan.

"Now things will become more interesting I wonder how Naruko will deal with me now." Menma says as he gets up in order to locate Kabuto.

"I hope Kabuto remembers his promise because, with these eyes and access to some of his reincarnated shinobi I will become a force to be reckoned with." Menma says with a sinister smile as he makes his way through the mountain graveyard.


End file.
